Stranded in the Middle of Nowhere
by Mosaic Broken Hearts
Summary: My OC story. Submissions closed. Enjoy! R&R! I'm writing again!
1. Contents And Whatnot

Stranded in the Middle of Nowhere

Also known as SitMoN in abbreviated form.

An Original Character Story by Elyad

Submissions Hereby Closed.

Spin-offs are:

Stranded in Middle of High School:

**An OC high school fic which is discontinued.**

Stranded in the Middle of Nowhere: Origins:

**My totally awesome new project about the lives of the OCs who we don't know about.**

**Now, onwards for your convenience:**

**Chapter 1: Contents**

**Chapter 2: Accepted OCs**

**Chapter 3: At the Airport**

_It is a normal day, or at least, it was. When the 324 passengers of Oceanic Flight 815 get to the airport, they each have obstacles standing in their way. But they make the plane, unfortunately. This is where their story starts._

**Chapter 4: So-Called Chaos: **_Natalie LeBlanc_

_When Natalie wakes on a beach, chaos surrounds her. Soon, it is apparent that this Island is not normal. Jack, one of the survivors, is joint by several people in searching for the cockpit of the plane, for the transceiver. Back at camp, Adira links Sayid to a past she'd rather forget._

**Chapter 5: Minute I Met You, **_Brad Donegan_

_A conversation with Brad eases Claire's worry, but after a hike up into the mountains, Sayid, Kate, Sawyer, Adira, Brad, Shannon and Daniel need a bigger worry eased._

**Chapter 6: Euthanasia,** _Amanda Todd_

_Amanda discovers a truth about Kate, who in turn realizes Amanda's secret. When a debate about ending pain starts, Amanda gets the shock of her life._

**Chapter 7: So Dangerous, **_Adira Topaz_

_When boars come into camp, a discussion on what to do with the bodies start, a conversation which Adira does not take lightly. When Rosalyn questions Rose about her faith, she finds some._

**Chapter 8: Crash,**_ Rosalyn DuPre_

_When Rosie's health takes a turn for the worse, the search for the water leads to violence amongst the survivors, while old friends Charlie and Sophie catch up._

**Chapter 9: Reveal,**_ Daniel Shephard_

_When half the survivors go to the caves, it is now certain who has hope and who has lost it. While Michael and Jin have it out, Sophie and Dan banter about nothing._

**Chapter 10: Can't Breathe, **_Sophina Stevens_

_While trapped in a cave, Jack and Dan make a discovery, and Adira shows them all how little faith she has in everything._

**Chapter 11: Pain, **_Adira Topaz_

_When Shannon suffers an asthma attack, and Sawyer won't hand over the inhalers, Sayid and Adira take matters into their own hands. Throughout the ordeal, Dan and Amanda entertain themselves in a slightly sadistic way._

**Chapter 12: Suspicion, **_Amber Fox_

_Claire gets plagued by nightmares – or are they really happening? Amber and Sophie gain a bit of rivalry on the golf course, and a frightening discovery is made._

**Chapter 13: Search And Rescue, **_Emily Gillan_

_The search for the missing survivors begins, and it's a race against time to find them. Nat butts heads with Emily and Shannon, while Sophie finds herself in between Charlie and Dan._

**Chapter 14: Worth, **_Amanda Todd_

_As Jack and Rosie help save the dying Amanda, Kate and Sophie find out a secret of Sun's, and Emily goes to prove a point to Boone with catastrophic results._

**Chapter 15: Authors Note: Need Others**

**Chapter 16: Remnants of the Dharma Initiative**_, Sasha Kansa, Madison Wade, Megan Weston_

_At the Barracks, the Others have heard the gunshots, one of them responsible for them._

**Chapter 17: Torture, **_Sasha Kansa_

_In the wake of the death of one of their own, the survivors are hit with a surprise: Others. Sasha baits Adira and Sayid, who are old "friends" of hers, while Megan and Ethan watch._

**Chapter 18: One, **_Rosalyn DuPre_

_While Boone fights for his life, Sawyer and Amanda get to know each other, and Claire and Rosie simultaneously go into labour._

**Chapter 19: Calm Before, **_Season One Finale_

_When the French Woman appears, she comes with a warning: they're coming. And so, Dan, Walt, Michael and Jin set sail, while Jack, Adira, Locke, Kate and Hurley go to the Hatch._

**Chapter 20: The Storm,**_ Intro Season Two_

_Sasha recruits a man for the Others, while Dan, Michael and Jin are found – by other survivors, including one surprising one._

**Chapter 21: The Other 48 Days, **_The Tail Section_

_The harrowing first 48 days in the lives of the tail section survivors are revealed._

**Chapter 22: Pros and Cons, **_Anastasia Cortez_

_On the way back to the Beach Camp, tragedy hits them. Reunions are made, some of them happy, some of them...not._

**Chapter 23: Break, **_Ryan Mitchel_

_When Rosie and Claire discover Charlie's secret, they begin to lose faith in him, while Amber, Stacey and Brad are interested in his secret in another way. Dan, Ryan and Stacey begin to realize their connection, but something gets in the way._

**Chapter 24: Taken, **_Katherine Widmore_

_Upon Stacey's disappearance, and in her dire position, the survivors rally to find her, as Sasha, Dragan, Brent, Gabriel, Ira and Ursula find something too._

**Chapter 25: Shots Fired, **_Curtis Crowley, Seth Ward_

_Curtis takes a level in badass, but can't top the best of them. Brad has a proposition for Amber, while Calypso offers insight into the tangle of guys Sophie has herself in._

**Chapter 26: Torn, **_Natasha Santos_

_Another death sends shockwaves through one woman who's conflicted enough about her feelings as it is, while back at the Barracks Ben and Sasha engage in a Battle of Egos._

**Chapter 27: Rebirth, **_Lillian Barker_

_While having a bad day, Sasha reveals aspects of her past to Dragan. Megan and Lilly butt heads, again, and Ari helps out Stacey._

**Chapter 28: Anger is the New Thing, **_Arianna Davenport_

_Charlie goes slightly crazy, and Sophie talks him down from it. Meanwhile, a man and woman get captured by the survivors. Sophie and Jennifer have it out, and Brad learns that Ari is not a woman to mess with._

**Chapter 29: Gunshot Wound, **_Amber Fox_

_As Sasha's life hangs in the balance, she does all in her power to get them to end it. Stacey gets a warm welcome at the beach, while they make a discovery._

**Chapter 30: Echo, **_Brad Donegan_

_As Brad and Amber get found out, Ben and Madison choose to provoke the survivors. An expedition to the balloon proves a bad idea._

**Chapter 31: Desire, **_Calypso Wedner_

_As talk of baptism gets thrown around camp, everyone voices their opinion on the matter, while Amanda and Stacey have varying opinions on each other's illegal activities, and love is in the air._

**Chapter 32: **_Authors Note: Need Freighties_

**Chapter 33: Plans Go Wrong,**_ Amanda Todd_

_On the day of Calypso's birthday, tragedy strikes which leads to several events in the lives of the survivors, including a happy event._

**Chapter 34: Better in Time, **_Dinah Topaz_

_While one group goes on a mission to kill, Rosie and Kathy get reacquainted with an old friend, and Sayid leads a group on a mission via the boat, which doesn't end as planned._

**Chapter 35: Blood And Ice, **_Tamsyn Widmore_

_As Amber, Jack, Sawyer and Kate get settled into the Other's community, they meet with some old friends, while the words of an angry teenager hit just a bit close to home with the Ice Queen._

**Chapter 36: Plots And Missions, **_Riley Davis, Sasha Kansa, Madison Wade, Megan Weston, Lillian Barker, Kit Burke, Allison Keller._

_When Juliet and Brent voice a plan, it disturbs Megan and Sasha to the point of physical violence. Ursula and Sasha are tasked with special missions, while Juliet starts a mission of her own._

**Chapter 37: Losing Grip, **_Dragan Rush_

_The aftermath of Juliet's attack on Dragan sends Sasha over the edge, while Dinah faces health problems and new layers of Tasha are seen._

**Chapter 38: With Luck, **_Megan Weston_

_When Eko disappears, the team built to find him is not your usual people, which may lead to a catastrophe. Sasha undercover begins to fit in with the mercenaries, albeit begrudgingly, and Ari faces a truth she never wanted to. Madison and Megan want Juliet brought to justice, but Jack has other plans._

**Chapter 39: No Curse,** _Sophina Stevens_

_Hurley finds a van in the jungle, and while Stacey and Jin help him with it, Sophie, Kate, Sayid, Locke and Adira venture into the jungle to find their lost friends and Dinah deals with possibly losing her mind._

**Chapter 40: Save All, **_Natasha Santos_

_After Locke and his group are compromised, Sophie and Ari are forced to start up a begrudging alliance, while Dinah confides her troubles in Rosie and Kathy gets roped into Desmond's plans and the Others discover the real truth of Sasha's mission._

**Chapter 41: Time Flies, Dies, **_Dinah Topaz_

_Juliet and Ari find out about the pregnancies of Sun and Tasha and decide to help the soon to be troubled women, all the while oblivious to everyone back at camp losing faith in Jack who reveals that he is planning a war._

**Chapter 42: **_Authors Note: Need Random Timeline OCs_

**Chapter 43: Random Flashes About Random People Part 1, **_Dragan Rush, Sasha Kansa, Adira Topaz, Payton Logan, Anya Morozov._

_Sophie gets a feeling that the two men in her life are in danger, a danger no one else sees, while Jack leads everyone else to the tower, intent on rescue. Both Ursula and Sasha face troubles they never saw coming._

**Chapter 44: Random Flashes About Random People Part 2, **_Serj Odadjian, Sasha Kansa, Megan Weston, Madison Wade, Dinah Topaz, Adira Topaz._

_Upon the split of the survivors, many of the freighter members encounter the several groups, some of them glad for the rescue, and some not. All the while, Tasha follows Dinah into the jungle, after a vision and they come across people who are less than cooperative._

**Chapter 45: Truth Comes Out, **_Logan Widmore, Ivory Widmore, Katherine Widmore, Tamsyn Widmore, Rosalyn DuPre._

_Sasha encounters problems on her mission, while Skye and Dinah have it out, which ends badly for Dinah and Ben sends his Others to a safe haven._

**Chapter 46: Gone Forever, **_Shawn Cole_

_As Keamy and his team close in on the Barracks, Sasha shows them all a new meaning to "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned", and Amanda breaks while Calypso gets traumatized._

**Chapter 47: Winning A Battle-**_The Oceanic 12: Part One, Amanda Todd, Dinah Topaz, Natasha Santos, Sophie Stevens, Shawn Cole, Cassandra Sanders, Saffron Raven, Corey Littleton._

_While Locke treks through the jungle to find answers, Juliet urges Tasha to get on the freighter, and Sawyer goes into the jungle to try and find his friends._

**Chapter 48: -Losing the War, **_The Oceanic 12: Part Two, Amanda Todd, Sophie Stevens, Natasha Santos, Shawn Cole, Dinah Topaz, Addison Stevens, Megan Weston, Rosalyn Widmore._

_On the freighter, Michael gets confronted, while in the jungle, Ben turns himself in. Sasha shows them all that despite the changes that she's made she's still a complete badass, and a sacrifice is made to save the Oceanic 12, who then make a deal with each other._

**Chapter 49: A Change Has Come, **_Anya Morozov_

_Upon the aftermath of the Island moving, the survivors realize that the Island is skipping through time, an event that Madison, Sasha, Serj and Faraday are all scared about. Off the Island, Ben, Megan and Dinah recruit Jack to help them get everyone back, while Sophie and Tasha concoct a plan._

**Chapter 50: **_The Past Three Years: Off Island_

_A flashback chapter telling of the three years of the Oceanic 12 off the Island._

**Chapter 51: Slowly Fading, **_Ivory Widmore_

_As captives of the Hostiles, Anya and Payton play with fire, while in the jungle Tamsyn and Ivory have a long overdue conversation, while Sasha's health takes a turn for the worse and Locke attempts to save them all._

**Chapter 52: Undercover, **_Annalise Jenkins_

_When the flashes stop and they find out they are in the '70's, Sawyer concocts a lie to protect them all. Back in the future, Flight 316 crashes onto Hydra Island and some of them are missing._

**Chapter 53: Finding, **_Demelza and Davina Reed_

_After a confrontation on the beach, Locke and co. Travel to the main Island in an attempt to find their people, all the while with Ben trying to atone for his past._

**Chapter 54: Meet Again, **_Skye Summers_

_As many of the 316 survivors get brought into the Barracks, reunions are also made. Adira is shocked when someone's hatred of her is known, Sophie reveals all to Dan, and Dinah has a surprising ghost of her past burdening her._

**Chapter 55: Helping Hand, **_Serj Odadjian_

_When one of the survivors goes rogue, Sawyer and Dan do everything they can to make sure everyone else doesn't. When Jack refuses to help Juliet and Rosie in saving Ben's life, Kate and Sophie take matters into their own hands._

**Chapter 56: Seeing Sense, **_Payton Logan_

_When Adira and Miles are asked to deliver an important package to a work site, they are forced to work with Hurley and Dinah, and two surprising people return to the Island._

**Chapter 57: Sacrifice, **_Anya Morozov_

_Upon the return of Faraday, he sets a plan into motion, a plan which the group is divided on. Sasha actions shake her to the core, and Anya realizes they are a lot more alike then she first thought._

**Chapter 58: One More Moment, **_Various OCs: Sophie Stevens, Daniel Shephard, Davina Reed, Demelza Reed, Natasha Santos, Dinah Topaz, Serj Odadjian, Sasha Kansa, Johnathan Hayes, Rachel Hayes, Arianna Davenport._

_As Jack puts his plan into motion, he receives resistance from the people he thought were on his side. Sasha chooses to follow her head instead of her heart, while Serj tries to talk her out of it. Thirty years later, a truth is found out._

**Chapter 59: Missing Pieces**

_A chapter showing significant moments of the characters lives._

**Chapter 60: **_**Authors Note: Season Six**_

**Chapter 61: Like Vines, We Intertwined**

_Juliet's detonation of the hydrogen bomb leads to nothing that they can see, but it leads to much bad blood between the group._

**Chapter 62: **_Authors Note: Temple Dwellers_

**Chapter 63: The Tide's Change**

_Upon discovering who Locke really is, the followers of Jacob do everything in their power to help save everyone. Sasha and Serj realize something and set off across the Island on an unknown mission._

**Chapter 64: Slipped Away**

_Jack and Dan are tasked with something that may hurt their friends, something they're unwilling to do. Logan and Ilana question Ben about Jacob's death, before realizing they all have to get to the Temple._

**Chapter 65: Just a Broken Doll, **_Evelyn Hale_

_Fay predicts something about Sophie, while Evelyn, Adrian, Nat and Jack accompany Hurley on a mission, finding out something interesting in the process. Adira and Skye have differing opinions about soul mates and Jin discovers how changed Claire really is._

**Chapter 66: Authors Note: Hiatus**

**Chapter 67: Beautiful Disaster, **_Johnathan Hayes_

_Sophie begins to realize how she changed, but she along with Sayid has a decision to make. Claire delivers a warning to the Temple inhabitants, while Johnny warns Sophie of the bond of Dan, Stacey and Ryan. Fay shows her true colours._

**Chapter 68: Authors Note: Origins**

**Chapter 69: Wicked Games**

_As the survivors of the attack flee the Temple, some of them stay behind and are spared, but go with Locke. Ilana discovers the true killer of Jacob and decides to do something about it._

**Chapter 70: Promises, Part One, **_Sophie Stevens_

_Upon joining Locke, Sophie has a change of heart and travels across the Island. Along the way, she finds out that Widmore has arrived, and a shocking discovery is made._

**Chapter 71: Promises, Part Two, **_Daniel Shephard_

_Dan struggles to come to terms with the promise he made Sophie. Sasha shows off her skills and is promptly taken with Dragan, realizing something about their pasts, and Stacey takes it upon herself to protect those she loves, with catastrophic results._

_**COMING UP...:**_

**Chapter 72: Come What May, **_Sasha Kansa_

_As Ryan and Stacey fight against time to save their brother, Sasha and Dragan discover something was always meant to be, as Sasha herself goes on a journey._


	2. accepted OCs

**I WILL UPDATE THIS PAGE. SO IF YOU SUBMIT AN OC CHECK BACK HERE. THANKS. P.S. I don't own LOST.**

The OCs accepted:

_**Original Timeline:**_

**Oceanic Flight 815 passengers:**

**Middle section:**

Amanda "Mandy" Todd - the young mother

Natalie "Nat" LeBlanc - the teenage runaway

Amber Fox – the emotional ex-thief

Rosalyn "Rosie" DuPre – the pregnant one

Daniel "Dan" Shepherd – the unknown brother

Adira Topaz – the skilled assassin

Sophie Stevens – the actress

Seth Ward – the unknown one

**The Tailies:**

Anastasia "Stacey" Cortez - the wayward cousin

Ryan Christian Mitchel - the guilty conscience

Shawn Cole – the witty teenager

Natasha "Tasha" Santos – the pregnant teenager

Dinah Topaz aka "Topaz"– the assassin's distant daughter

**The Others:**

**1950s/70s Others (not in 2004 time):**

Thomas Lockhart – the interrogator

Vivien "Viv" Widmore – the fighter

Belinda "Linda" Thomas – the double agent

Eric Harrier – the scout

Jacquilyn "Jacqui" Alpert – the Hostile sister

**Normal Others (the Barracks):**

Lasesha "Sasha" Kansa – the heartless torturer

Ursula Stephanie Evans – the astronomer

Madison "Maddie" Wade – the Other doctor

Megan Weston – second in command

Brenton "Brent" Young – the researcher/doctor

Kit Burke – the abducted brother

Dragan Rush – the blind technologist

Gabriel "Gabe" Morgan – the ageless Hostile

Arianna "Ari" Davenport – the biologist

Andrew "Drew" Williams – the scientist/doctor

Serj Odadjian – the recluse

**The ex-survivors, new Others:**

Parisa "Paris" Wedner – the abused child

Amy Santos – the younger sister

**The Temple Dwellers:**

Elizabeth Mead – the ageless protector

Garrett Mead – the defender of the Island

Norita "Nor" Mead – the forever young

Fay Anstiss – the Priestess

Amelia Jane "Mia" Reynolds – the protector

**The Freighter people:**

Ivory "Ivy" Widmore – the intense soldier

Isabella "Bella" Grey – the impatient Orphan

Evelyn Hale – the unknown twin

Adrian Shackler – the comical mercenary

Jonathan "Johnny" Hayes – the unwilling mercenary

Skye Summers – the focused runaway

Melissa "Missy" Taylor – the quirky scientist

Payton Alice Logan – the silent assassin

**The Dharma Initiative members (1970s):**

Alia Kansa – the Dharmatic sister

Miranda "Mira" Chasler – the sarcastic mechanic

Anju "Anny" Karim – the perceptive nurse

Carson Halling – the negotiator

Leo Maxton – the chef

Hana Kansa – the serene scientist

Henry Kansa – the even-tempered scientist

Nazeli Odadjian – the teacher

**The Ajira Flight 316 passengers:**

Courtney "Corey" Littleton – the human lie detector

Logan Widmore – the obedient stepson

Saffron "Raven" Raven – the outrageous doctor

Annalise "Lynnie" Jenkins – the Ghost Whisperer

Cassandra "Cass" Sanders – the young doctor

Demelza "Mel" Reed – the clairvoyant

Davina "Vina" Reed – the criminal

Jonas Marzen – the enforcer

Kyle Benson – the contact

Cleopatra "Cleo" Nasri – the ex-Other

Andrea "Andi" Faraday – the genius sister

Rachel Hayes – the ex-wife

**The Children:**

Christopher Davenport – son of Brad Donegan and Arianna Davenport – Other

Alice DuPre – daughter of Rosalyn DuPre - Survivor

Isabel Cortez – daughter of James Ford and Anastasia Cortez – survivor

Samantha Santos – daughter of Natasha Santos – survivor of 316

Gail Hayes – daughter of Rachel and Johnny Hayes – survivor of 316

Owen Hayes – son of Rachel and Johnny Hayes – survivor of 316

**The people no longer with us. RIP:**

Emily Gillan – the French Traveler – shot by Sasha – word to the wise: make sure who you're talking to is actually someone on your side.

Brigitte Reynalds – killed by the Others – word to the wise: don't struggle. Would've worked out okay.

Abby – shot by Ana Lucia – word to the wise: don't run blindly through the jungle, especially in the middle of a frickin' storm that just started.

Justin – shot by one of the Others – word to the wise: don't get jealous, and follow your girlfriend into the jungle. Bad stuff happens.

Brad Donegan – the recovering addict – shot by Michael – word to the wise: don't hand the gun to the guy who will stop at nothing to get his son back.

Lillian "Lilly" Barker – the third-in-command – shot by Dinah – word to the wise: don't provoke the daughter of an assassin.

Kalub Smith – the clever teenager – the Smoke Monster – word to the wise: run faster.

Ira Grey – the electromagnetistic Guru – shot by Allison – word to the wise: loyalty may be a virtue, or something, but never ask someone to kill you, so you don't reveal secrets. Just keep your mouths shut.

Allison "Allie" Keller – the French teenager – the Sonar Fence – word to the wise: steer clear of bald psychos that claim a miracle happened to them.

Peter Santos – the Sonar Fence – word to the wise: don't run through mysterious pylons.

Anyssa "Annie" Jarrah – the sister – shot by Brent (I think, but it could've been one of the other Others) – word to the wise: just tell them what they want to know.

Katherine "Kathy" Widmore – the niece – drowning – word to the wise: don't try to be a hero.

Riley Davis – the Orphan – shot by Keamy – word to the wise: ditto with above entry. Just don't.

Jake Todd – the explosion at Stacey's place – word to the wise: if people are trying to kill you, run.

Parker Lane – the wanderer – shot by one of the mercenaries – word to the wise: run, if you're being shot at.

Malcolm Devereax – the silent mercenary – shot by Megan and stabbed by Sasha at the same time – word to the wise: don't kill someone's surrogate daughter, especially when they can use knives well.

Calypso "Cally" Wedner – the wild teenager – the Smoke Monster – word to the wise: you hear a sound coming from nowhere, RUN THE OTHER WAY!

Curtis Crowley – the freighter explosion – word to the wise: freighter + bomb + said person = dead. Freighter + bomb + said person + jumping = alive.

Adela Parker – the insecure rule breaker - the freighter explosion - word to the wise: the above math could save you.

Jennifer Lilley – the outspoken traveler – the flaming arrows – word to the wise: learn to dodge.

Rebecca Matthews – the stubborn archeologist – shot by Nathan – word to the wise: keep an eye out for the psycho with the gun.

Addison "Addie" Stevens – the twisted cousin – shot by Amanda – word to the wise: don't remind them you have a gun, just shoot them.

Anya Morozov – the manipulative spy – shot by Jacquilyn – word to the wise: AGAIN WITH THE NO PROVOCATION!

Jamal Kansa – the brave genius – shot by Sasha – word to the wise: don't piss off the future version of your sister.

Layla Kansa – the bold doctor – shot by Ivy – word to the wise: don't try to get revenge when angry.

Tamsyn "Tammy" Widmore – the fertility doctor – shot by Dharma Member – word to the wise: don't be a hero. I CANNOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH!

_**Characters in flashsideways Timeline:**_

**All of the OCs from the Original timeline, even if they're dead plus:**

Nicole "Niki" Widmore aka Cobra – the wild niece

Francesca "Frankie" Paroo aka Mutt– the engineer

Vincent "Vinny" Marks aka Jester – the racer

Abigail "Abby" Watson – the daring one

Zahara "Zara" Kansa – the dancer

**KEEP IN MIND, IF YOUR OC GETS KILLED, CHANCES ARE THAT THEY ARE GONNA COME BACK IN A FLASHBACK, OR BE SEEN BY ONE OF OUR GHOST WHISPERERS. FOR INSTANCE, RIGHT NOW, CALYPSO IS BASICALLY DINAH'S CONSCIENCE, OF SORTS.**


	3. At the airport

**Here is the first chapter. It has the first five or so people submitted and is only at the airport. The flashbacks just show the reason they got on the plane in the first place. BTW I need some more male OCs and if possible another relative of Widmore that can be either male or female. If you read the flashbacks carefully, especially the first two you will realize why they have different names. I don't own Lost.**

'Oceanic Flight 815 will be leaving in twenty minutes, Mrs. Philips,'

'It's Miss,' Amanda Todd said tired of repeating it to people,

'Oh, sorry, I just assumed…'

'That because I have a son I'd be married?' she interrupted, 'Any place I can wait?'

'Well, there's a bar and some shops. As well as a café just over there,' she said pointing, so Amanda walked over there with her son Jake on her hip without saying thanks,

**__****--**

_Why had she decided to come to the post office now? It was packed! Amanda stood in line while looking around for anything interesting when a poster caught her eye. It was a wanted poster. Her heart raced while she tried to see the name on it and get a good look at the picture. She finally saw the writing. Katherine Austen, sometimes known as Joan Hart, Katherine Dodd, Maggie Ryan or Monica Callis. 23,000 reward. Damn wonder what she did. A man moved and she saw another wanted poster. Wow. Wasn't her again. Catalina Sanchez, sometimes known as Jacinta Tapia or Elena Leon. 8,000 reward. Another person moved. This time she wasn't so lucky. Amanda Todd, sometimes known as Shanna Codas, Amanda Philips or Annabelle Taylor. 16,000 reward. Fuck. She had to get out of the country as soon as possible._

--

Cindy, the flight attendant covering for Chrissy, stood there and watched in disbelief that someone could be so rude, as the woman walked away,

'Miss, are you okay?' she asked noticing a woman standing close by with tears flowing from her eyes,

'Yeah, I'm good,' she said wiping her eyes and walking away, but before Cindy could ask what was wrong, two Latina woman came up arguing,

'Come on Ana, I had no idea you were in Sydney. I woulda found you if I knew,'

'You're pregnant too! Why didn't you tell me? Who is the father?'

'Just this guy,' she answered passing her boarding pass over,

'You say it like that and it makes you sound like a ******mujerzuela!'**

****

******--**

**__****Anastasia Cortez was known as many things. A sneak. A flirt. A crafty little minx. A thief. Even fake names. Elena Leon. Carmen Pereda. Catalina Sanchez. Shanna Codas. Jacinta Tapia. And most recently, Nina Mentiroso. She had been known once as a kick ass type of girl, like her cousin. Had even been going to follow her path in Law Enforcement. But she decided she preferred this side of the Law. She was known as one of the best in the business, a lot of people admired her for it. Well people on this side of the Law. But how could this of all things be happening to her? This can't happen to someone like her. With a sigh she took one more look at the positive pregnancy test before throwing it in the trash. They'd all laugh at her for sure, being pregnant in a business like this. But she'd show them, especially the motherfucker who had the nerve to steal eight hundred thousand from her. **

**__****--**

**'****Okay, I went out with this guy for like eight months, we broke up I came here and found out I was pregnant. Satisfied?' **

**'****No,' the woman, Ana, said showing Cindy her boarding pass,**

**'****Well, what do you want from me?'**

**'****What's the guys' name?'**

**'****Okay, your flight leaves in just over fifteen minutes,' Cindy interrupted,**

**'****Thanks,' they said in unison walking away, still arguing, as a teenage girl walked over, showing her boarding pass,**

**'****I'm sorry Miss LeBlanc, but it seems we've overbooked in first class,' Cindy said after a minute,**

**'****I just want a seat on this flight; I don't care where it is,'**

******--**

**__****They forgot what day it was. My birthday. My ********birthday. ****__****What kind of parents would forget something like that? It was the last straw. Natalie waited until her parents left for work before striking. She went into her mothers study and broke into the locked drawer in the desk. What kind of person would leave there savings account PIN number in their desk where anybody could access it? She quickly packed her bag with most of her possessions and, for good measure, took some expensive vases and ornaments and packed them in another bag so she could sell them in America. After she did this she drove to the bank and used the ATM to withdraw all her mothers' savings. Yeah, she knew it was wrong, but she needed it for her new life. Away from here.**

**'****Let's see…. There's a seat in business class if you would like it?'**

**'****Yeah, sure,'**

****

**'****Here you go,' she said handing over a pass, 'its 10E,'**

**'****Thanks,' she said gratefully, walking away, and the man behind her walked closer to the desk, and handed his pass over,**

**'****Here,'**

**'****Thank you. So Mr Donegan, how did it go?' Cindy asked knowing why he had been in Australia,**

******--**

**'__****Johnny, hey what's up?' Brad asked into the phone,**

**'__****Nothing much. How's the rehab?'**

**'__****Sometimes it seems like it's working, but sometimes I just want to come back home. I think it would be easier back in America,'**

**'__****But, there's no place here good enough,'**

**'__****But it will be easier with people I know around me. Besides I've already booked the flight,'**

**'__****Your call. What flight?'**

**'__****Umm…' he looked at his ticket, 'Oceanic Flight 815.'**

**__****--**

**'****It went good, thanks for asking,'**

**'****That's good. Your flight is leaving in about….' She checked the time, 'fifteen minutes,'**

**'****Thanks Cindy,'**

**'****You're welcome,' she said as he walked away,**

******The woman crying before came back over,**

**'****Hi, are you okay?' Cindy asked her,**

******--**

**__****Amber walked in her hotel room while saying loudly,**

**'__****I can't thank you enough Sam! It was a great idea to-' the sight before her stopped her in her tracks. Her fiancé Sam was there with his arms around another woman! How could he do that to her?**

**'__****What the hell is going on?!' she practically screamed making the other two jump apart, only just realizing she was there,**

**__**

**'__****What does it look like? We were kissing before you interrupted us,' the other woman said going to kiss Sam once more,**

**'__****Yeah, kissing MY fiancé,'**

**'__****What's your point? Go annoy someone else, we're busy,' she said kissing Sam again,**

**'__****Nothing happened Amber I swear,' Sam said speaking up, as he pushed the woman off him,**

**'__****Except you had your tongue down her throat,' she said walking around the rooms getting her things,**

**'__****It wasn't like that,' he almost pleaded,**

**'__****Then what was it like?' he just looked helpless, 'yeah, I thought so,' she said walking out of the room,**

**'__****Amber…'**

**'__****By the way, you're dumped,' she said walking back in the room before walking back out with tears in her eyes.**

**__****--**

**'****Yeah, I'm okay. Here's my pass,' Cindy looked at it for a minute,**

**'****You're good to go. I hope you feel better, Miss Fox,'**

**'****It's Amber. And thanks,'**

******Just then a man hurried up,**

**'****Hi, can I get a seat on a flight to LA?'**

******--**

**__****It was around twelve o'clock and Ryan was still at the lab working when a man barged in holding a gun,**

**'__****Where are they?' he asked,**

**'__****Whe-where are what?' he replied trying to be brave,**

**'__****Don't play dumb with me, kid. Where are they?'**

**'__****I honestly don't know what you're talking about,' he stuttered,**

**'__****The files on the Island!' he exploded, **

**'__****What Island?' Ryan asked moving closer towards him, before lunging at him. They struggled for a minute before a loud gunshot echoed around the room. He looked down in horror looking at the man **

**__****whose face was slowly draining of color. Oh my God. What has he done? He ran to the phone and dialed 000.**

**'__****You have called emergency services. What is your emergency?' a voice asked,**

**'__****A man has been shot at the chemistry lab at University of Sydney,'**

**'__****An ambulance has been dispatched. Do you know when this incident occurred?'**

**__****But Ryan had hung up. If he was caught here with the body of a dying man…. Well, things would turn bad. At least he had gloves on when he touched the gun so they couldn't get fingerprints. And what Island was he talking about? That didn't matter now though. Only one thing mattered. And that was getting out of the country as soon as he could.**

**__****--**

**'****I'm not sure if there are any. But I'll check,' after about a minute she turned to him, 'it's your lucky day, there is a seat in Economy for you, Mr Mitchel,'**

**'****Thank you so much,' he said handing over money,**

**'****No problem, but your flight is leaving in ten minutes,'**

**'****I'll hurry,' he said running off. He had been running for five minutes when he bumped into a woman also going his way,**

**'****Hey, watch it!' she exclaimed,**

**'****Sorry, I'm about to miss my flight,' it was then he noticed she was also holding a boy,**

**'****Join the club. Have you realized how hard it is to carry three bags, a cappuccino, a book and a three year old boy?' she said starting to walk,**

**'****Can't say I've tried it. What flight are you on?'**

**'****Oceanic Flight 815. You?'**

**'****Same. What seat? Mines 38G,'**

**'****5E,'**

**'****First class, I'm impressed,' he said as he looked over and saw that gate 23 was just being closed, 'Wait! We need to get on that flight,'**

**'****Sir, the jet way is closed,' the gate agent said,**

******This time the woman stepped forward,**

****

**'****Please. Let us on this flight. You see my five year old daughter who stayed with my fiancé in LA was hit by a car earlier today,' the agents face softened, 'I have to see her,' Amanda started to get tears in her eyes, 'they don't think she will make it past tomorrow, so I need to see her face one last time, hold her close to me one last time, tell her it will all be okay. Please. I need to do this,'**

**'****Hold on one minute,' she said turning towards the phone as the other two stepped back,**

**'****Wow. I'm sorry,' Ryan said quietly to her,**

**'****About what?' Amanda asked,**

**'****Your daughter,'**

**'****I don't have a daughter,'**

**'****You made that up?'**

**'****Yeah,'**

**'****Good news,' the agent said turning back to them, 'you can get on the flight,' she opened the door, and turned to Amanda, 'I really hope she pulls through,'**

**'****Thanks,' she answered as they walked through the door. The two walked to the plane,**

**'****Oh, by the way my names Ryan,' he said breaking the silence,**

**'****Amanda. This is Jake,' she said gesturing to the little boy, 'God I hate flying,' she said after a minute,**

**'****So do I,'**

**'****It's so boring; you sit there for hours doing nothing,'**

**'****Well, if you get bored come and see me, you know where I'll be,' he replied walking on the plane, 'Bye,'**

**'****Bye,' she said walking to the front of the plane not realizing that what he said would save her life.**


	4. So Called Chaos: Natalie LeBlanc

**Here is the next chapter. Doesn't have anything major going on really, but that doesn't mean you don't have to review. And BTW I am on holidays for the next to weeks so I'll be able to update more. Want to know what is weird? For this story I have three people related to Jack and Claire, which I hardly ever see in these stories and only one related to Widmore when usually there is quite a few (take that as your hint to submit a Widmore). Anyway, on with the story. I don't own Lost.**

Chaos. Surrounding her. Everywhere people trying to find children. Trying to find sisters. Trying to find brothers. Parents. Husbands. Wives. Friends. She had no one to find though, as no one even knew she was on that flight. Not like they would care anyway if they were here.

--

_It was Christmas and her brother and sister were home for it. A fifteen year old Natalie had gotten a pair of jeans from her brother and some shoes from her sister. And from her parents she got a 100 gift voucher from a place she hadn't even heard of. She looked down at the expiry date:_

_16-08-92_

_Her excitement of getting something from her parents that was more than ten dollars disappeared when she saw that. Sixteenth of August nineteen-ninety-two. That was over ten years ago. She had though of it as an honest mistake. Until lunchtime that was._

_They served turkey. They served pork. They served lamb. They served beef. They served chicken. They had the tiniest part of the meal as salad. For dessert they had a cheesecake, and also some chocolate. They forced her to eat everything on her plate. And as she was lactose intolerant and also a vegetarian, she was sitting up most of the night throwing up. They never thought what their decisions did to her._

_--_

It was night time now. Natalie was sitting next to two pregnant women. One was called Rosalyn and the other Claire. Even though she had only known them for an hour she felt there was something about them that made her trust them. Besides the fact they were heavily pregnant.

'So, Natalie, why were you travelling to LA?' Rosalyn asked her,

'Oh, you know, just something to do. You?' Natalie answered with a smile,

'Oh, you know, just something to do,' she returned the smile, 'what about you Claire?'

But she was saved from answering as a tall blonde woman and a little boy walked over to them and sat down,

'Hi, my names Amanda, and this is Jake,'

'Hi, I'm Rosalyn, this is Natalie and Claire,' she said pointing to each of them in turn,

'So, do you think there are any survivors from the tail or front?'

'Probably not,' Natalie said, 'why?'

'Well, I was in first Class, but the only reason I moved back was because at the airport I met this guy and I told him I hated boring flights, so he told me to come see him if I got bored. I got up, was halfway there and the turbulence hit. I should be dead,'

'Well, you should thank God that you are alive,' said a voice from behind them,

'I guess I will. I'm Amanda this is Jake, Rosalyn, Natalie and Claire,'

'My name is Emily,'

'Nice to meet you,' Claire said as they heard this mechanical noise from the jungle,

'What was that?' A frightened brunette asked,

'Oh my God,' Amanda said,

Just then the saw trees being ripped out of the ground. Everyone was speechless. For a minute. Soon everyone was talking loudly. A man was trying to calm down his girlfriend. A Korean woman was clutching her husband. Rosalyn and Claire were being calmed down by two men vaguely recognizable. Amanda was holding Jake close to her. Emily was talking loudly with the frightened brunette. And once again no one was caring about her.

--

_A fourteen year old Natalie was excited. It was the day she was graduating Middle School. Even better her parents promised to be there as she was giving a speech. It was going to start in five minutes and yet still her parents weren't there. It was okay as her speech wasn't going to be for another ten minutes after it actually started. It went slow. So slow in fact she was sure that time had stopped altogether. Finally the principal said,_

'_And now for Natalie LeBlanc's speech,'_

_She walked up looked around the crowd and saw that her parents weren't there. She seemed to freeze up. They had promised they'd be here. And even though she already knew they wouldn't she could hope, couldn't she? The reality hit her and instead of starting her speech she ran off the stage. That was the day she realized her parents never actually cared for her._

_--_

The next morning Natalie woke up at the crack of dawn like usual. She didn't think anyone else would be up so she went down and sat about a hundred feet away from everyone else. About five minutes later she heard someone behind her. She turned around expecting to see one of the pregnant girls as they were the obvious choice to be up this early, but instead she saw the little boy. What was his name? James? Jayden? Jason? Jake! That was his name,

'Hey, Jake, shouldn't you be with your mum?' she asked as he came over and sat down beside her. When he didn't answer she started up a one-sided conversation to him about the crash until after about ten minutes she heard a small scream coming from where everyone else was. Picking up Jake she walked over there,

'What's going on?' she asked the first person she saw,

'You know Amanda right? Well, her son has gone missing,' the man explained,

Natalie walked over to where she saw Amanda freaking out,

'Amanda!' she turned around and ran over when she saw Jake,

'Where was he?' Amanda asked as she picked Jake out of Natalie's arms,

'Well, about ten minutes ago he walked down to where I was sitting and I figured if I sent him back to you he would most likely wake you up, so I let him stay with me. I'm sorry, I didn't realize what you would do if you woke up and saw that he wasn't there,'

'No hard feelings. I'm just glad he's safe,'

--

Later in the day while Jack, Kate, Charlie, Brad, Daniel and a dark-skinned woman were finding the plane's cockpit a fight broke out between two men about God knows what. It went on for a few minutes before the group searching for the cockpit came back and Jack and Michael pulled them apart, all the while the two men kept yelling at each other,

'Tell everyone what you told me! Tell them that I crashed the plane! Go on! Tell them I made the plane crash!' the Arabic man yelled getting angry,

'That is absurd!' said an accented voice, turning Natalie realized it was the other woman that went to the cockpit,

'Why is that so absurd?' the redneck man yelled at her, 'Was it because you crashed the plane?'

The woman walked right up to him and punched him in the face – hard.

'What the hell was that for?' he yelled trying to get at her,

'What's going on?' Jack demanded,

'I was in the jungle and I found these,' Emily said handing over a pair of handcuffs,

'And _he _thinks that Sayid had something to do with it,' Amanda added pointing at the redneck,

The two men started arguing again until the accented woman yelled,

'Stop!' and for some reason everyone did, 'we found the transceiver, but it's not working. Can anyone help?'

'I might be able to,' the Arabic man, Sayid, said walking over to her,

'Oh, perfect! Let's trust this guy!' the redneck exclaimed,

'If it gets us off this Island, I'm all for it,' Natalie said.

'Shut it, Kid,'

'Hey!' Amanda said turning to him, 'Shut up!'

'Whatever you say Blondie,' he answered walking away

--

About an hour after that Natalie was walking with Amanda, Jake and the accented woman, Adira, towards Sayid,

'How do you know how to do that stuff?' Natalie asked sitting down,

'I was a military communications officer,'

'Oh cool,' Amanda said, 'ever seen battle?'

'I fought in the Gulf War,'

'Cool. What were you? Army? Air Force?'

'The Republican Guard,' he answered,

'I knew I recognized you!' Adira exclaimed,

'You fought in the Gulf War?' Natalie asked skeptically,

'Not in the war per se, I was over there as part of my job,'

'Well what's your job?'

'If I told you I would have to kill you,'

'Then why do you recognize Sayid?' Amanda asked,

'Because it was his division who were going to kill me,' she said getting up,

Amanda and Natalie just looked at each other.


	5. Minute I Met You: Brad Donegan

**Wow. 2 chapters in one day. I must say these flashbacks were really hard to write, but I managed. I'm still looking for another female Widmore. And I've only got 8 males as apposed to the 16 females, so I need more males. Anyway, I don't own Lost.**

Brad Donegan was sitting on the beach watching a blonde pregnant girl sitting about 100 yards away. The girl was beautiful. She looked up and smiled at him which made him blush at the fact that he was caught. But instead of turning away like he would have normally done, he stood up and walked over there,

'Do you mind if I sit here?'

'Not at all,' she smiled,

'Thanks. I'm Brad by the way,'

'Nice to meet you Brad, I'm Claire,'

_Claire, _he decided it was his new favorite name, 'So Claire, do you know what it is?' he asked gesturing to her stomach,

'Not yet. I haven't felt the baby move since yesterday,' she added sadly,

'Oh, I'm sorry. You know what?' he said reaching into his bag, 'Chocolate always makes me feel better, so it might for you,' he said passing her a chocolate bar,

'I don't think it will help, but thank you,' she said as she opened it,

'No problem, I'm here to help,' he said as she took a bite,

'Oh my God!'

'What? Is something wrong?' he asked scared for her and her baby,

'I just felt it! It just kicked! Here,' she said grabbing his hand and placing it on her bulging stomach, 'Do you feel that?'

'Yeah,' he said smiling,

'Right there is a foot! He's kicking! He. I guess I think you're a boy,'

--

_A ten year old Brad was walking pass the closed door of his father's study when he heard his father thunderous voice,_

'_What?!... And why wasn't I informed that was happening?' it sounded like he was on the phone, 'they still have another year left of service, they can't be taking orders from anyone but me! ... Then explain why they had anything to do with Widmore! And why they are now dead! …… That doesn't explain what _

_the __D__epartment of __H__euristics __and__R__esearch on __M__aterial __A__pplications had to do with it! And this nonsense about an island that can't be found! Who makes up this rot? ….. But the community would be in an uproar that three of their men died in unnamed ways. Unless..We tell them that they died in that explosion that happened last night…. That's what we're telling them Miller! Unless you don't want to. It can be arranged that you die in a freak accident.'_

_The way his father said that last line still makes the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end._

_--_

Three hour later he was on a hike to get the transceiver working along with Sayid, Kate, Sawyer, Adira, Shannon and Daniel. He had no idea why all these people wanted to come. Well, that wasn't true. He knew Sayid and Kate were the two people who actually decided it would be a good idea. And Sawyer was probably only coming so he could find some more stuff to loot, or maybe to annoy Sayid and Adira. Or both. Shannon was trying to prove a point to her brother and Daniel promised Boone the night before he would look out for her. Adira said that she wanted to get off this island as quick as possible and thought it might be quicker if she helped. That was also his reasoning. At the moment he was listening to Shannon talk, going from one topic to another in a matter of seconds,

'God I wish I was still back in France! It was so much fun there and everyone was so nice. Also the weather was so much better. You were in that band called Dead Aces weren't you? You guys were really good. When are we going to get there? It's taking ages'

'We should be there soon,' no sooner had he said that then they stopped,

'This should be high enough,' Sayid said as he fiddled around with some buttons. After a minute they heard a voice repeating in a foreign language, 'I think that's French. Does anyone speak French?'

'I know nine languages but one of the one's I never learnt was French,' Adira said,

'We don't need your whole life story,' Sawyer said,

'Shannon speaks it,' Brad said,

'What?' Shannon asked,

'Come on, you just told me you spent a year in France and you're telling me you can't speak French?'

Shannon sighed and took the transceiver and after about ten seconds started translating, 'I'm alone now. Umm… On the island alone. Please, someone come. The others….they're dead. I-it killed them. I-it killed them all.'

'What the hell?' Daniel said,

'Guys…' Brad said, 'Where are we?'

--

'_Dude I know one of the reasons we formed the band was because you were trying to prove a point to your dad, but all this alcohol and drug-use has got to stop, you're dragging down the band in the process,' Isaac told Brad,_

'_Isaac! This is an intervention,' Madeline hissed, 'We're here to help him, not go on about the band!'_

'_We hate seeing you like this, bro,' Scott said,_

'_You really should get some help,' Bryan added,_

'_Nothing's wrong with me!' he exclaimed,_

'_Brad, if you don't get some help, we'll be forced to kick you out of the band,' Dave said,_

'_Again I'll say it's not about the band!' Madeline exclaimed,_

'_We know Maddie, we're just saying…..' Johnny said trailing off,_

'_Nothing is wrong with me!!' Brad yelled,_

'_Brad, please, you need help,' Maddie said on the verge of tears,_

'_Okay, I'll do it, just for you Maddie,' he said as his sister hugged him,_

_--_


	6. Euthanasia: Amanda Todd

**Come on people! I need males and I will only be accepting males. So don't even bother submitting females. I don't own Lost.**

The group that had been trying to get the transceiver working had arrived back an hour ago. And since then Amanda had been sitting and watching Kate down standing and looking out to sea. There was something familiar about her, but she couldn't quite place it. Then it hit her. So she walked over to Natalie and asked if she could watch Jake for her as he had become quite attached to her. After that she went over to Kate and said,

'Katherine Austen,'

'What?' Kate asked alarmed,

'Katherine Austen also known as Joan Hart, Katherine Dodd, Maggie Ryan and Monica Callis. 23,000 reward,'

'You're a cop,' Kate said more a statement then a question,

'No,' Amanda smiled, 'I saw a wanted poster for you in Sydney, only reason I got on the plane was because of what I saw after it,' she added before mentally kicking herself,

'What do you mean?' realization dawned on her, 'you saw a wanted poster of yourself didn't you?'

'Yes,' she said quietly,

'If you don't mind me asking, what did you do?'

Amanda took a deep breath, 'I didn't mean…. It wasn't intentional…. I… I…'

'I understand,'

--

**'__****See you later Kayla!' seventeen-year old Amanda yelled to her friend,**

**'__****See ya Manda,' **

**__****Amanda walked over to her car and got in, putting the keys in the ignition and started her car. Or at least tried to. It wasn't working. Damn it! So instead of walking back across the street to stay at Kayla's place for the night, she decided she would walk the two blocks to her place. Not a good idea. It was almost midnight, and walking home this late in New York City wasn't a smart thing to do. But she did it.**

**__****She was halfway home when two drunken men came towards her and pulled her into the alley covering her mouth in the process. One held her down while the other one did things unimaginable to her. They contaminated her, or so it felt that way. They took away her innocence. The men changed places and in the five seconds it took them to do that she had moved out of the way, grabbed a lead pipe that was on **

**__****the ground and hit one of them over the head with it. The other person ran away, so she ran in the other direction towards her house feeling her innocence drain from her body.**

--

There was a huge group discussion going on about the US marshal. A few of them were all for putting him out of his misery,

'What would it accomplish Jack? Letting him live for a couple of days in agony just because you've got no guts to do what everyone here knows what's got to be done,' Amanda said,

'She's right,' Sawyer said,

'He needs to be put out of his misery,' Adira said,

'I'm not a murderer,' Jack said,

'It wouldn't be murder Jack!' Adira exclaimed, 'its euthanasia,'

'Yeah, but would anyone be willing to do that?' Sophie asked,

'I'll do it,' Amanda and Adira said in unison,

'What would you use to kill him?'

'Either a knife or a gun,' Adira said,

'Well, hate to break it to you, but we don't have any weapons,' Sawyer said,

'That is where you are wrong,' she said putting her foot up on a piece of the plane to reveal a concealed knife on one ankle and a concealed gun on the other one,

'God, what _do_ you do for a living?' Natalie asked her, to which she got a smile in return,

'So, gun or knife?'

'maybe we should make sure he's okay with this,' Amber said unsure,

'Yeah, we should,' Jack said as Amanda, Kate, Adira and Sawyer followed him to the tent. The marshal was just regaining consciousness. He looked at them all before pointing at one of them,

'You!' they all turned to the woman he was pointing at,

'Hello dad,'

--

'_Kat, I'd love to come to LA,'_

'_Are you going to bring Jake?'_

'_Nah, I thought I'd leave my eighteen month son on the side of a road down here in Mexico,' she answered sarcastically,_

'_Sorry Mandy, it's just I'm excited to meet my nephew for the first time,'_

'_I know, so am I,'_

'_I still can't believe that they think you killed that man on purpose,'_

_Amanda sighed, her sister always went on about this so she decided to ignore it, 'So I'll get there sometime in the… next... Few...Days,' she answered distracted,_

'_Mandy? What's wrong?'_

'_I have to go. I'll talk to you later,' she said hanging up and walking quickly down the street but not before the man she was trying to avoid saw and followed her,_

'_Hey! Stop!' he yelled, but she didn't, so he started running and after five minutes grabbed her arm and turned her around,_

'_Hello dad,' she said before catching him off guard and punching him before running away – again. But he followed – again. She ran through the door of her apartment building before grabbing a plate and throwing it at him. She took him by surprise and it hit him right in the face. That's gotta hurt. But she kept running, she ran upstairs to one of the corner rooms that had a balcony and went on it. She then managed to jump from that balcony to the one across the narrow alley but not without spraining her ankle. She went through the door just in time as he had come out to the other balcony not a second after she was out of sight. That was close. _

_--_

'I see you've got a scar from that plate I threw at you,' she said,

'I see you still feel happy about-' before he even finished the sentence she interrupted,

'Self-defense!' she exclaimed walking out,

Less than five minutes later a gunshot was heard and the others walked out. Everyone else was watching them. She walked over to Natalie, who was shaking while she had Jake in her arms,

'Are you okay?' Mandy asked her as she took Jake,

'Yeah, I'm okay,'

'Mummy, what happen?'

'Nothing, Sweetie,' this seemed to satisfy him.


	7. Dangerous: Adira Topaz

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! I don't own Lost.**

The night before some boars had been in camp. One had hurt Charlie and another had hurt Amber. Neither injury was that bad but it could get worse over time. So they realized they had to do something about the bodies,

'We could bury them,' Natalie suggested,

'that's a lot of bodies,' Sophie commented,

'We're not burying them,' Jack said, 'we're burning them,'

'They're people, Jack!' Adira exclaimed,

'I know they are,'

'they deserve better than that though,' Sayid said,

'So, you'd rather them be eaten by boars?' Emily asked,

'You may be right in what you are saying but we should regard their religions in this,' Adira said,

'Most people probably won't care and it's not like we can ask them what they want, they're dead, remember?'

Adira turned to her and said in an icy voice, 'yes, I think I can remember that my only remaining daughter died in the crash,'

'Oh my God. I didn't mean it like that,'

'yes you did,' Adira said walking away,

--

'_Adi, where are you?'_

'_I'm sorry Levi, I got held up in a meeting with the Director,' Adira said into the phone,_

'_Well, please hurry; I don't really fancy sitting here making small talk with your mother and three sisters,'_

'_Well, you've got Iris and Ava with you; it must be easier with them there,'_

'_It is. Please hurry,'_

'_I will. I love you,'_

'_I love you too,' Adira closed her phone and picked up her other daughter before walking the three blocks to the café. She was two hundred feet away when it exploded. With her mother, three sisters, husband and two of her daughters trapped inside._

_--_

'What are you two doing?' Adira asked Claire and Rosalyn,

'We're sorting through the possessions of the people who didn't make it so we can hold a memorial service,' Rosalyn explained,

'I'll help you,' she said sitting down. After about twenty minutes Rosalyn turned to Adira and said,

'Is this yours?' she looked up to see a picture in her hand,

'Yes,'

'Who are those people in the picture?' Claire asked looking at it,

'That is my mother Bethia, my sister Kezia, my other sister Mara, my twin Eliana, my brother Natan, my husband Levi and my three daughters Iris, Ahava and Dinah,' she said pointing to each of them in turn, 'But they're all gone now,'

'If you don't mind me asking, how did they die?'

Adira sighed, 'six of them died in the same suicide bombing, Natan was captured by terrorists and his head was sent to me. Dinah died in the crash. She would still be here if she didn't go to the tail section to go to the bathroom,'

'I'm sorry for your losses,'

Thank you, but it is not necessary. All but Dinah have been dead for over ten years,'

'It must be hard though,' Rosalyn said,

'Sometimes. But mostly I've not let it get to me,' she said before adding something in Hebrew,

'I'm sorry, I didn't understand that,'

'I didn't want you to,'

--

'_Adi don't do this,'_

_You're telling me you don't want revenge for them?' she asked as she put her knife on her ankle,_

'_Of course I do! But I'm not about to go on a suicide mission just to get justice,'_

'_Not a suicide mission Natan. Not even a mission,'_

'_If you do this and something goes wrong Dinah will be left alone in the world,'_

'_I need to do this Nate. And besides you'll be here for her won't you?'_

'_Always,'_

_--_

'Rose?'

'Hello Rosalyn,' she said looking up,

'Your husband was in the back of the plane, right?'

'Yes he was,'

'Do you really think they're alive?'

'I would know if Bernard was dead,'

'But you think there's a chance they're alive?'

'Yes. I do,' Rosalyn smiled widely, 'did you know someone back there?'

'My cousin. Katherine. We couldn't get our seats next to each other so we had to be on different parts of the plane,'

'Well I hope she survived,'

'Thank you. Do you think you could do me a favor?'

'What is it?'

'It's Adira. Her daughter was in the back of the plane and she truly believes she's gone. I just thought you might be able to help her see that she might not be,'

'I will try my best,'

--

'Curtis Crowley, was born in Canada and as far as I can tell hardly ever travelled,' Natalie said reading from a passport, as they were having the memorial, 'As apposed to Jacinta Tapia who travelled nearly every month,'

'Did you just say Jacinta Tapia?'

All heads turned to the man who spoke, 'Yes. Did you know her?'

'Friend of a friend,' Sawyer muttered,

'Wait. Jacinta Tapia? I saw a poster of her in a post office in Sydney,' Amanda said,

'Like a wanted poster?' Amber asked,

'Need I remind you this isn't about whether or not someone's a criminal but a memorial service for the people who didn't survive?' Adira said,

'Exactly,' Natalie said before continuing, 'Dinah Topaz was born in Tel Aviv, Israel. Travelled a lot as well even though she was only fifteen,' all eyes had been on Adira through that segment of the talk, 'Katherine Widmore….' It went on for about ten minutes. Rose, Adira and Rosalyn were standing next to each other trying to stay strong.

--

Locke thought it would be a good idea to hunt the boars from a few nights before. A lot of people agreed. Though hardly anyone knew how to hunt,

'Boar's usual mode of attack is to circle around and charge from behind so I figure it'll take at least three of us to distract her long enough for someone to flank one of the piglets, pin it, and slit its throat,'

'I'll do that,' Adira said,

'It should be a hard thing to do,' Emily said,

'Can't be harder than slitting a person's throat,' this seemed to scare some people,

'Dude… you've cut someone's throat?' Hurley asked,

'Several times,' she answered, 'So when are we going?'

**I still need some male OCs and, this might be pushing my luck, but I was wondering if anyone could read my other fics. **


	8. Crash: Rosalyn DuPre

**Here is the next chapter. I loved writing the last part of it. So fun. Anyway, I don't own Lost.**

'Hey, Rosalyn? You okay?'

That was all she could register being said before she fell and was encircled in arms before she blacked out completely.

_--_

'_Honey, calm down!' Kathy exclaimed,_

'_Aren't I allowed to be nervous?' Rosie asked,_

'_Love, you're not nervous, you're close to having a panic attack,' Penny said,_

'_He's going to be so angry!'_

'_Nothing to do with him,' Kathy said,_

'_Besides, dad gets angry at anything,' Penny added,_

'_What will I tell Jasper?' she asked worried, 'I mean we just started going out a few months ago, then he proposed and now I'm pregnant! Everything's happening so fast,'_

'_We know Rosie,' Kathy said feeling sympathetic to her cousin, 'but you need to focus on you and the baby right now,'_

'_But what if he leaves me?'_

'_Rosalyn! Where do you get off talking like that? He won't leave you!' Penny practically shouted,_

'_And if he does, he'll have me to answer to,' Kathy said an evil smile on her face, while the other to just looked at her silently stating, to keep out of it,_

_--_

'Rosalyn, can you hear me?' Sophie asked leaning over her,

'Any response?' Amber asked,

'No,'

'Does anyone know why she collapsed?' Charlie asked,

'No. but I'm guessing it's because of the sun. It's a good thing you caught her Charlie, she could be much worse if you didn't,'

'Well, it was just a reflex, I wasn't about to let her fall on the ground,' Charlie said embarrassed,

'Charlie Pace being modest?' Sophie laughed at her old friend, 'Now I've heard of everything,'

'I'm modest a lot just so you know,'

'Oh, really?'

'I've changed since you last saw me Soph,'

'Yeah, well so have I,'

'Oh, yes I heard you became an actress,' he said as he searched for the water,

'I heard you became a Rock God,' she countered,

'Touché,' he turned around, 'Ahh, Soph?'

'Yeah?'

'The waters not here,'

--

'_Dad! You have to be reasonable!' Rosalyn pleaded,_

'_I am being reasonable Rosalyn. I can't allow you to marry that man,' Charles Widmore said to his daughter,_

'_Why not?'_

'_I have very good reasoning for it, but I do not have to explain them to anybody, least of all you,'_

'_Can't you see he makes me happy?'_

'_That is what your sister said, but still she has been left heartbroken by that Hume boy,'_

''_That Hume boy' gave her the happiest times of her life and yet you still had to stand in the way,'_

'_He left on his own accord,'_

'_He left because of the pressure you put on him,' Penny said from the doorway,_

'_This has nothing to do with you Penelope,'_

'_Oh, but it does. You wouldn't let me be happy so the least you could do is make sure that one of your daughters is,'_

'_Let her be happy, Uncle Charles,' Kathy said from behind Penny,_

'_There will be no more talk on this matter! You are not marrying him and that's final!'_

_The three girls walked out of the room with only Rosalyn turning back when she was at the door,_

'_Oh, by the way dad, I'm pregnant,' then she followed her sister and cousin,_

_--_

'Where did you get this water?' Sayid asked Sun, but she just looked confused, 'Where did you get this water?' he was yelling now, 'did you steal this?' still with the yelling,

'Sayid! She does not understand!' Adira said coming up,

'Oh, she understands,' he replied before turning back to her, 'where did you get-'

'Sun, where did you get this water?' Adira asked in Korean, interrupting Sayid,** (AN: sorry my translator thing has stuffed up so I can't use it) **

'That man over there,' Sun answered pointing. **(AN: again just ignore the fact it's not in Korean)**. They turned around to see her pointing at Sawyer. Adira and Sayid looked at each other before following him into the jungle.

--

'Thanks for the water, Charlie,' Rosalyn said,

'No problem, love,' he said, 'sorry there wasn't that much, but someone stole the rest,'

'It's okay,' she smiled,

'Well, as long as you're feeling better,'

'I was just a bit light-headed earlier Charlie, I'm fine now,'

'If you say so,'

--

'Where's the water?'

'I told you, I don't know,' Sawyer answered to which he got a punch in the face, 'Damn it woman! What's with you hitting me?'

'Tell us where the water is,' Adira said ignoring him,

'I don't have it!'

'Liar,' she hissed, 'you gave some to Sun,'

'Yeah, from my own personal stash,'

'I highly doubt you would give something away for free,' Sayid said,

'Mr Miyagi gave me some fish for it,'

'Oh, really?' Adira asked,

'I'd tell you to ask him but he doesn't speak English,'

'But I know Korean,' she said walking away,

--

'Why'd you do it?' Charlie asked,

'If I didn't we'd have none left,' Boone answered,

'Rosalyn could've died!'

'It just got out of hand!' They had figured out who took the water. Boone. No idea why though. So now Brad, Daniel, Sawyer and Charlie had begun to beat the life out of him. Surprisingly, no one did anything to stop it. Finally Natalie moved forward to help,

'Hey! Knock it off!' She exclaimed,

'Get out of our way kid!' Sawyer yelled at her, but she was not going to give up that easily. She moved in between them and managed to get punched in the jaw by Daniel. They stopped when this happened. Amanda, Rosalyn and Claire all rushed up to her.

'What the bloody hell is wrong with you?' Emily asked the boys,

'She shouldn't have gotten in our way!' Sawyer said,

'You shouldn't have been fighting like maniacs!' Amber retorted,

'She should have let him fight his own battles,' Brad said,

'You should have handled this civilly,' Sophie snapped at him,

'She shouldn't have been trying to play the hero,' Daniel said,

'You shouldn't have given her reason to,' Amanda exclaimed obviously furious,

'She shouldn't have-' Sawyer started but was interrupted,

'Stop arguing! How immature can you get?' Rosalyn was talking now, 'Can't you just accept beating Boone to a sodding pulp was probably the dumbest idea anyone had on this island? You're all acting like three year olds! Bloody hell!'

'She's right,' Jack said, 'We've been here for six days and we've already started fighting amongst ourselves. Who knows how long we'll be here. We need to start cooperating if we're going to live together or else we will die alone. I found some water and I'll take a group in the jungle at first light. If you don't want to come find another way to contribute,'

--

**By the way, whoever gave me Seth I need a different name for his girlfriend as I've already got a Sophie on the island. Thanks in advance.**


	9. Reveal: Daniel Shepherd

**Sorry it took awhile, but I'm back at school and had total writers block with how to end it. I loved writing it because of the conversations in it. Enjoy! I don't own Lost.**

How did he get stuck with this job? Going around and seeing who was staying at the beach or who was moving to the caves. First on his list was the group of girls he dubbed 'the Plastics.' They were Shannon, Natalie, Amber, Emily, Rosalyn and to some extent Amanda. They still seemed a bit pissed from the night before but he still remained adamant it wasn't his fault.

'Uhh, hi, Jack wanted me to come around to see where everyone is going,' he said a bit scared of what they might do,

'Really? I would have guessed it was to punch Nat again,' Emily said,

'Wasn't my fault,'

'Enlighten us to how it wasn't your fault,' Amber said,

'She got in the way,'

'You should have stopped when she did that,' Amanda said,

'She shouldn't have even done it,'

'But she did. Therefore you should have stopped,' Shannon said. It seemed the girls were getting angrier by the minute,

'Ladies!' Rosalyn exclaimed, 'Calm down!' she turned to Daniel, 'just apologize to Nat,'

'But it wasn't my fault,'

'Either apologize or endure the anger of these guys,' she answered gesturing to the angry girls,

He sighed and turned to Natalie, 'I'm sorry I hit you,' he turned to the angry girls, 'Happy?'

'No,' Emily said, 'you should let her hit you,'

'What?!'

'Let her hit you,' Shannon said,

'Why?'

'Because it will give us satisfaction,' Amber said,

'Guys, I don't want to hit him,' Natalie said,

'Sure you do. It will be like hitting a punching bag, 'Amanda said, 'you have hit a punching bag haven't you?'

'Yeah, when I warmed up in karate,'

'You do karate?' Daniel asked,

'Yeah, I'm a black belt. But don't worry I'm not going to hit you,' she added seeing the look on his face,

'Well, let one of us hit him,' Shannon suggested,

'It seems fair,' Rosie considered,

'Who will do it?' Shannon asked, 'Who knows any martial arts?'

'How is this fair?' Dan muttered,

'I do kickboxing,' Amber said,

'I do Judo and Taekwondo,' Amanda said,

'Lets see, kickboxing or Judo?' Emily asked,

'I'd say Judo,' Shannon said,

'Okay,' Amanda said walking right in front of him, drawing back her fist and-

--

'_Sarah, what's this about?' though he had lived there his entire life he never warmed up to the idea that Sarah was his 'mother,'_

'_Well, I thought I'd tell you about your real father,' his heart raced, he had always wanted to know, 'he's a doctor, and from what I heard he is the chief of surgery now. Though I know for a fact that he's down in Australia at the moment, he lives in America,'_

'_What's his name?'_

'_Christian Shepherd,'_

_--_

'What happened to you?' Claire asked Dan as he walked over,

'Amanda punched me, twice,'

'Why?' Brad asked,

'Payback from last night,'

'But it was an accident,' Charlie said,

'I know that, Natalie knows that, Rosalyn knows that, but they still decided good punishment was two punches,'

'At least she isn't strong,'

'She does Judo and Taekwondo. Anyway, the reason I came over was because Jack wants me to see who is going where,'

'I don't know,' Claire said, 'where are you two going?' she asked Charlie and Brad,

'Well, I was thinking of going to the caves,' Brad said,

'So was I,' Charlie said,

'I guess I'll go to the caves then,'

--

'Adira?'

'Yes Rose?'

'Come sit with me,'

'I heard about your husband, I'm sorry,' she said as she sat down,

'About what?'

'Well, he was in the tail section and we're the only survivors,'

'They are still alive,'

'How would you know?'

'Have a little faith,'

'I wasn't trained to. And I'm sorry but it sounds more like denial then faith,'

'There is a fine line between faith and denial. Trust me; it is much better on my side,'

'Okay,' she said getting up,

'She's alive, you know,' this stopped Adira in her tracks,

'What?'

'Your daughter is alive,'

'And you'd know how?'

'I can feel it,'

--

_Daniel had been following this man he now knew as Jack, the son of Christian Shepherd. Which would also make him his brother. He didn't know why he had been following him, but he wouldn't stop. Jack pulled out his phone._

'_Hi, mom. It's me……no...Dad's dead,' He was dead? He decided to keep following Jack, 'I'm flying home tomorrow with him…..flight 815… yeah I'll see you then…bye mom,' flight 815. He had to get on the same flight. _

_--_

So that was final. Claire, Brad, Charlie, Jack, Boone, Rosalyn, Sophie, Amber, Seth, Abby, Locke, Michael, Walt, Hurley, Sun and Jin all packed their bags to go to the caves while everyone else either helped or in the case of Shannon and Emily, used the time to sunbathe. Not that any of the guys were complaining. Sawyer was making comments to them. By the looks of disgust from all females within hearing distance of Sawyer he gathered they were sexist comments. Daniel decided he wasn't going to go and listen to what he was saying as it could result in another punch to the face. So instead he walked over to a redhead who looked like she was having trouble with her bag.

'Hey, do you need some help?' he asked when he got close enough,

'Not from you,' she answered bitterly,

'I apologized to Natalie,' he said while wondering how girls could get annoyed about something that had nothing to do with them,

'In that case you can help me,' she answered smiling slightly,

'So why are you going to the caves?' he asked as he started helping,

'All the hot guys,' she answered sarcastically,

'Well, I'm staying at the beach so that really can't be the answer,' he answered with a smirk,

'I'll repeat, all the hot guys,'

'That hurts. Not as much as Amanda's fist, but,'

'What?'

'Amanda punched me twice,'

'Why would she do that?' Sophie actually seemed concerned,

'Thought it was fair seeing as I hit Natalie,'

'What? Even I see that it was an accident,'

'Then why have you been giving me hell?'

'Coz its fun,' she said smiling, 'so where did she punch you?'

'Just down the beach,'

'Don't play dumb. Did she hit you in the face?'

'Once in the face once in the chest,' she leaned over and checked his face for any cuts,

'There are no cuts; just it looks like you'll get a bruise. Take off your shirt,'

'What?'

'Take off your shirt,' she repeated, 'I need to check you don't have any cuts or anything like that,'

'I don't,'

'Just take off your shirt,' she said impatiently,

'If I didn't know better, I'd say you just want to see my muscles,' he said as he took off his shirt,

'Yeah, that's really why,' she said as she inspected him, 'it doesn't look like there's any marks, but you might get a bruise,'

'So want me to keep my shirt off so you can keep looking at my muscles?'

--

'Oh, hello,' Emily said as she took off her sunglasses,

'What?' Shannon asked turning to her,

'Hot guy three o'clock,' Rosalyn said from the other side of Emily,

'Damn, I'd so tap that,' Abby commented. Most of the girls had given up packing and had sat down next to Emily and Shannon. They now noticed Daniel had his shirt off and were admiring the view,

'Don't you have a boyfriend though?' Natalie asked her,

'Yeah, but still,'

'Is that Sophie sitting next to him?' Amber asked enviously,

'Yeah, damn her,' Mandy said,

'That bitch,' Emily said,

'Why do you care, don't you have a thing for Boone?' Rosalyn asked,

'What?!' Shannon exclaimed choking on her water, 'that's disgusting,'

'Why do you think I've got a thing for Boone?' Emily asked,

'Please,' Abby scoffed,

'It's a bit obvious,' Rosalyn said,

'What about you and Charlie then?' Emily asked,

'What about me and Charlie?'

'You're so into him,' Amber said,

'And you're so into Sawyer,'

'What?!'

'The only thing you do apart from look at him is……wait. That's all you do,' Amanda said,

'You've got a point,' Natalie said,

'I can see the catfight now,' Emily said,

'Between who?' Rosalyn asked,

'Amber and Kate. They both have the hots for him,' Shannon said,

'Yeah, I guess. Oh, Damn!' Amanda exclaimed,

'What?' everyone asked,

'Daniel's putting his shirt back on,' she explained,

'Oh, so unfair,' Amber said,

'Maybe some of the other guys will take there shirts off,' Abby hoped,

'Sawyer shirtless would be to die for,' Rosalyn said,

'Or Boone,' Emily said,

'Oh God no! That is one mental image I don't want again,' Shannon shuddered,

'What about Brad?' Natalie inquired, 'he's pretty hot,'

'Oh yeah,' Amanda said, 'he's apparently got a tattoo though so would that make him hotter or..?'

'Depends,' Amber considered, 'what's the tattoo of?'

'A tiger. It's on his back,' Natalie said,

'How do you know that?' Abby asked,

'He's the lead singer in Dead Aces, and they're like my favorite band so I know a lot of facts about him,'

'Right. So does it take away the hotness or add to it?' Emily asked,

'Definitely adds the hotness,'

Amanda opened her mouth to speak but they heard yelling from the shoreline so they all went over there. When they got there they saw Sayid, Adira and Brad trying to hold back Jin while Sawyer and Seth were getting Michael off the ground.

'What happened?' Amanda asked,

Sayid ignored her, 'get me the handcuffs,' he said to the group in general,

Amanda reached into her pocket and handed him the handcuffs, 'here. Now what happened?'

'Jin attacked Michael for no reason,' Brad said,

'Obviously there was a reason, or else he wouldn't have attacked,' Amber said,

'Then why doesn't someone who knows Chinese ask him?' Sawyer said,

'They speak Korean,' Adira and Rosalyn said in unison,

'Well why doesn't someone who knows _Korean_ ask him?'

Adira turned to Jin and tried to ask in Korean, 'why did you attack Michael?'

he just looked at her without saying anything. She sighed and said to the group, 'does anyone know _fluent _Korean?'

'I do,' Rosalyn said before turning to Jin and asking in Korean, 'why did you attack Michael?'

'he stole from me,' he answered in Korean,

'What did he steal?' she asked in Korean but he wouldn't answer,

'My husband noticed that he stole his watch, and he wants it back,' Sun said in Korean,

'Michael, the watch you are wearing, where did you get it?' Adira asked,

'I thought you didn't speak fluently?' Daniel said,

'I understand better than I speak,' she replied,

'I found it in a pile of clothes,' Michael answered,

'He found it in a pile of clothes,' Rosalyn told Sun and Jin in Korean, 'how do you know it's your husbands?'

'It has an inscription on it,' Sun answered also in Korean,

'Michael, the watch belongs to Jin,'

'How do you know?' Seth asked,

'It has an inscription on it,'

Michael took it off and checked, 'oh, it does. Sorry about that,' he said as he passed it back to Jin, who glared in return,

'Thank you,' Sun said in Korean before walking away,

**As you can tell, my translator is still stuffed up so I can't get it in Korean. Just ignore it. At least you can actually read it :)**


	10. Can't Breathe: Sophie Stevens

**I decided because of the huge wait you got last time I would give you another chapter now. I hope you enjoy. I don't own Lost.**

'Someone needs to,'

'I will,'

'Are you sure?' Michael said,

'One hundred percent,' Sophie replied,

For some reason she was agreeing to crawl through a small section of the caves so she could help rescue Jack and Daniel. They had been in the caves when a cave in occurred. So for the past twenty minutes they had been trying to find ways to get in and had finally found one.

'If you're sure,' Brad said,

'I am,' she said. So she walked over to the opening and started to crawl through it.

--

_Sophie felt cold and hollow. She barely registered her friend comforting her. Her six-year old brother, Cory, was dead. He drowned all because she couldn't swim fast enough to him. It was all her fault. She should have realized he couldn't breathe. But instead of acting concerned, she had carried on talking to her next door neighbor. She shouldn't have let him go in by himself. It was all her fault._

--

'Jack, are you okay?' Daniel asked after he regained consciousness,

Jack groaned as he replied, 'my shoulders dislocated,'

'What?'

'You need to pop it back in place,'

'I don't think I can,'

'Yes, you can,'

He nodded and grabbed his arm, 'one, two, three,' he pulled.

--

'Was that Jack yelling out?' Seth asked as they moved rocks,

'I think so,' Abby said,

'So they actually alive,' Adira said,

'You thought they were dead?' Kate said,

'A cave collapsed them in it; of course thought them dead,'

'Always the pessimist,' Brad muttered,

'You should have faith in things, Adira,' Amanda said,

'I just being realistic,'

'Is it just me or do you always leave out parts of your sentences?' Seth said,

'I speak nine language and English my sixth; forgive me if confused _sometimes_,'

'Can't we just get back to the task at hand?' Natalie said,

--

'Hey, Jack?'

'Yeah?'

'Do you think we will die in here?'

'I don't know,'

'I guess I should tell you something if you're not sure,'

'What is it?'

He took a deep breath, 'I'm your brother,'

'What?'

'We have the same father, Christian Shepherd,'

'Why are you saying this?'

'Because it's true. When I was born, I was sent to live with our aunt in London. I've lived there ever since. But a few weeks ago my aunt told me about our father and that he was in Sydney, so I went down there but I when I found out where he was staying I went there and you were there so I followed you. When I heard he died and you going home on flight 815 I got a seat on the flight,'

'You're my brother?'

'Yes,'

'When were you going to tell me?'

'I guess right now,'

Jack opened his mouth to say something but they heard a noise and a second later a person jumped down and landed on Daniel,

'Oww. That hurt,'

'Sorry, Dan,'

'Sophie?' he said before the caves shook again and more rocks came down, covering their only way out.

--

_Sophie locked eyes with the woman dancing across the room and gestured to the man they both saw walk into the office. The other woman stopped dancing and started walking over to the door so she followed. They met at the door and walked in together. Inside there was a man sitting at a desk with a suitcase of money in front of him._

'_That's the money for the orphanage!' the other woman exclaimed,_

'_That means Mr LaShade, you're the Cobra,' Sophie accused,_

'_Sorry ladies,' the man, Mr LaShade, said before he motioned for the men behind them to attack. But the two women managed to fight them and knock them out taking their guns. They turned to Mr LaShade but he quickly took out a gun and shot them. A minute later two more women ran in._

'_Autumn, Crystal, bad news. Corvette and Ruby were working for the Cobra. But fear not: he will pay,'_

'_And cut!' a voice said. The two women stood up, 'alright that's Corvette and Ruby gone! Let's hear it for Nikki and Sophie!' everyone clapped. Later the two girls were walking out of the studio talking._

'_So, Soph where are you going now?' Nikki asked,_

'_LA. Meeting my family there,' she replied, 'what about you?'_

'_I'm staying here, to be with Howard,'_

'_Right. I still think it's a bit weird,'_

'_You don't choose who you love,' was her simple answer,_

_She sighed as she saw her boyfriend drive up. She's right, you don't pick who you love. She didn't love Justin. She loved someone she hadn't seen in almost eight years._

--

'I totally love your country, everyone is so nice and they didn't yell at me when I mixed up my words and called them a bitch or something,' Shannon was saying to Emily,

'Hey, isn't that the rocket?' she said pointing,

'Damn it!' she said as she struggled to light it, 'there!' she said finally getting it done, 'so anyway, Paris is my favorite city for shopping…'

--

'That's two flares,' Amber told Sawyer, glad to be spending some time alone with him,

'Ok, done,' he said after lighting it, 'so, sunshine, tell me why you decided to come instead of giving yourself a manicure?'

--

'Guys, look, there's some light over there,' Sophie said pointing,

'You're right,' Daniel said,

'We might be able to dig our way out,' Jack said. So they tried to dig there way out until most of it fell on them and they heard someone swear above them.

'Charlie?' Sophie asked,

'Soph? Is that you?' he asked bending down,

'Yeah. Help dig us out,' the four of them kept digging until there was a hole big enough to get them out.

--

'Hey, look it's the doctor,' Walt said pointing. Everyone turned around to see Charlie, Daniel, Sophie and Jack walking up to them.

'How you get out?' Adira asked surprised,

'Sophie. Sophie got us out,' Daniel said,

'You seem a bit surprised we got out Adira,' Jack said,

'She has little faith in things,' Amanda explained,

'Why?' Daniel asked,

'Not part of training,'

'Training for what?'

'My job,' she answered walking away,

'Does anyone know why she always stops talking when the subject of her job comes up?'

**Please review!**


	11. Pain: Adira Topaz

**I am on a roll here! I just keep typing, even if I'm meant to be doing my homework :) this chapter was going to be Amber centric but the way I wrote it I realized Amber said like four lines so it didn't fit, so I made it Adira as she's in it heaps. It gives you insight into her life. On with the story. I don't own Lost.**

'Shannon, just breathe,' Amber said,

'Someone should see if Sawyer has her inhaler,' Boone said,

'I'll go,' Amanda said before getting up and running down the beach to Sawyer's makeshift shelter.

'I need. The. Inhalers,' she gasped trying to regain her breath.

'You seem a bit short of breath there, Sugar,' he replied,

'Inhalers. Now.'

'I don't have any inhalers,'

'Cut the crap, and give them to me,' she said impatiently,

'How about you give me a kiss first?'

'What?'

'Give me a kiss first,'

'How 'bout you give me the inhalers?'

'No kiss, no inhalers,'

'Fine,' she walked closer to him and leant up to kiss him quickly. He was having none of that though and put his hand behind her head to deepen the kiss. Amanda was actually quite enjoying herself when suddenly they heard a cough behind them. Breaking apart they looked to see Kate, Hurley and Daniel standing there.

'Don't stop on our account,' Daniel grinned,

Amanda suddenly remembered why she was there, 'give me the inhalers now,'

'Don't got them, Sweetheart,' she went to slap him but Daniel stopped her,

'Why do you need the inhalers?' he asked,

'Shannon can't breathe,'

'Shannon not breathe?' Adira asked concerned as she passed with Natalie,

'No she's not,' Amanda said, 'and Sawyer won't give us the inhalers,'

Adira opened her mouth to speak but Jack and Sayid came up to them,

'Give us the inhalers,' Jack demanded,

'Why can't people understand that I don't have them?' Sawyer said,

'Because you do,' Jack said,

Sayid then muttered something in Arabic to which Adira quickly replied. They kept talking for a minute while the others watched when finally they turned to Jack and Sayid murmured something to him.

'No. No way. We're not going to do that,' Jack said,

'It the only way,' Adira said,

'We do not have to resort to that,'

'Ok, let girl die then,'

Jack looked at her for a minute before nodding, 'ok, fine, do it,'

Adira smiled and walked over to Sawyer. She put her hand on his shoulder feeling around.

'What the hell are you doing?' he asked before she squeezed his shoulder and he fell to the ground unconscious.

'Dude,' Hurley said, 'that was like a Jedi moment,'

'What _is_ your job?' Natalie asked before Adira and Sayid picked him up and went in to the jungle.

--

'_Who do you work for?'_

_Adira remained silent. The man hit here to coax her into talking. No such luck. He got out a knife and dragged it from her hip down to her knee. She didn't even flinch. It was her eleventh day of torture and she still hadn't cracked. She would later have scars to show for it though._

'_Who do you work for?'_

'_You really want know?' the man nodded, 'okay, write down,'_

_He turned to the man behind him, 'Sayid, pass me a pen and paper,' Sayid passed it to him,_

'_Okay write, S-S-A-Y-M-S-S-I-K. Reverse it,'_

_The man reversed it and read it. And then proceeded to run the knife from her right eyebrow to her left shoulder. She then managed to - after days of working on getting her legs free from the bindings – swing her foot around and hit him in the neck so he fell to the ground unconscious. The other man, Sayid, went to subdue her but she hit him in the same spot causing him to also fall unconscious. She then stood up and smashed the chair against a wall so she was free from almost all her bindings – the only ones left were the ones around her hands. At that moment three more men ran in, so she kicked the first in the neck, the second grabbed and took his gun, _

'_Come closer, I kill him,' she told the other man. He stopped moving, 'good, now drop gun.' He dropped the gun on the ground and she proceeded to point her gun at him and shoot him. The man she was holding tried to attack her so she snapped his neck with her hands. She then ran out of the room, on the way she knocked a small table to the ground, but she had no time to notice it as she was already out the door. The only thing left moving in the room was a piece of paper that fell to the ground. It read: S-S-A-Y-M-S-S-I-K. Kiss my ass._

--

'Shannon, please calm down,' Emily said on the verge of tears,

'Shan, please breathe,' Boone pleaded,

'Breathe in through your nose, slowly,' Amber instructed,

--

'Did Sawyer just scream?' Amanda asked,

'Oh, yeah,' Kate said,

--

'Damn, I knew there was a reason I hated you Iraqis,' Sawyer muttered,

'I not from Iraq,' Adira said as she shoved a bamboo shoot up his fingernails,

'Where you from then?' he said before clenching his teeth,

'Israel,'

'Still part of the terrorist organization,' Adira swung around and hit him in the side of the head with her elbow,

'Another comment and bamboo find way into your eye,' she said threateningly,

--

'Shannon this is all in your head,' Amber said, 'it's just the anxiety. You know your medicine is running out and you're panicking,'

'She needs her inhalers!' Boone exclaimed,

'Boone! Shut up!' she turned back to Shannon, 'now I need you to breathe in through your nose, but slowly. You can do this Shannon. Good, good. See you're getting your color back in your face now. Now keep doing that. You're doing good,'

'Thank you, Amber,' Boone said,

'No problem,'

'Thanks,' Shannon mumbled,

--

'Guys, maybe you should stop,' Jack said,

'Maybe you should leave this to the actual torturers,' Amanda said,

'You feel he should be tortured?'Jack asked as Sayid and Adira came over,

'No, but if he has the inhalers,'

Sawyer wasn't listening to their conversation but was loosening the ropes around his wrists. He finally got free and started edging away from them. He got spotted and Adira and Sayid started running over to him. So what did he do? He ran.

'Stop!' Amanda yelled after them, but they didn't. Instead Adira got out here knife and threw it. It hit him in his arm so he fell to the ground in pain. The other two ran up to him with Jack and Amanda running after them.

'Why did you do that?' Jack asked, 'you could've killed him!'

'If I wanted to kill, I would've killed,' she said as she pulled the knife out of his arm,

'You cut an artery!' Jack exclaimed as he covered the cut, 'go to the caves and get my medical bag,'

'What?'

'It's leather. Go get it,'

--

_I'm fine Levi; it's just scratches,'_

'_Ishti you have numerous amounts of cuts on you; I'm surprised you didn't bleed to death,' Levi said,_

'_Get some rest Adi,' Eliana said,_

'_I'm fine,'_

'_No, you're not,' Mara said,_

'_Can please see daughters?'_

'_I guess,' Natan replied,_

'_Toda,'_

'_Here they are Achot,' Kezia said walking in the room with two babies in a stroller and another girl on her hip,_

'_How they, Kizzy?' she asked picking up Ahava, _

'_You know I love them, they were great,' she answered as her phone went off,_

'_Adira May Sandeu Topaz!' Bethia exclaimed walking in,_

'_Ken, Ima?'_

'_Why are you not resting?'_

'_I want see my Tatelehs,' she explained before seeing Kezia getting off the phone, 'what wrong?'_

'_That was Aba,' she answered tears in her eyes, 'Kari's body was found,'_

--

'I don't get how you knew to do that,' Emily said to Amber,

'My ex was a doctor and he taught me some basic stuff,'

'Cool. You like saved her life,'

Just then Adira ran in the caves.

'Whose blood is that?' Boone asked her as she had blood on her shirt,

'Sawyers',' she replied as she grabbed Jacks' medical bag, before running out,

'Do you think Sawyer's okay?' Amber asked worried,

'From what I heard, Sayid and Adira were torturing Sawyer,' Abby said,

'Maybe that's her job,' Natalie wondered,

--

'So, how's your arm?' Amanda asked Sawyer three hours later,

'I got stabbed by our resident killer, how do you think my arm is?' he replied, not noticing her uneasiness when he said 'killer,'

'Why did you call her a killer?'

'Because she mentioned the other day she had slit a person's throat and most terrorists kill people,'

'She's not a terrorist,'

'How do you know that?'

'Why do you think she is?'

'Because a plane doesn't crash for no reason so it was either her or Abdul,'

'They're not terrorists,'

'They're terrorists,'

'No they're not,'

They are,'

'They're not,'

'Are,'

'Not,'

--

'Sayid? Where are going?'

'I cannot stay here, Adira,'

'Why not?'

'Because of what I did today, what I almost did,'

'I the one almost killed him,'

'You said if you wanted to you would have,'

'I lied. It meant to scrape arm,'

'It was nice meeting you. And I'm sorry for what I did to you all those years ago in Iraq,'

'You can't leave,'

'I have to. Someone needs to map out the island,'

'I come with,'

'There is no need,'

'I swore only one man ever feel pain of my knife. I swore it to daughter. I have broken promise. I have to make it up to myself, but mostly her spirit,'

Sayid nodded and helped her up. She grabbed her bag and started walking beside him.

**Okay, now here are the Hebrew translations to the last flashback:**

**Ishti – My Wife**

**Toda – thanks**

**Achot – my sister**

**Ken – yes**

**Ima – my mother**

**Tatelehs – little darlings**

**BTW could you all do my a favor? Please review! **


	12. Suspicion: Amber Fox

**Here's the next chapter. It would have been longer but I got sidetracked by an idea and started writing another story that I will be putting up on here after this one (please read it, its called Page 20) and I wanted to put this up before I go to bed. This chapter is Amber centric. I don't own Lost.**

'You built a golf course?' Amber said in disbelief,

'Yeah, everyone is way too stressed out. We need some fun,' Hurley said, 'so welcome to the first and hopefully the last Island open!'

Amber stared at him for a minute before a grin was seen on her face, 'count me in,'

'And me,' Sophie said,

'it's on,' Hurley said,

Amber looked Sophie straight in the eyes, 'Oh, it is so on,'

--

'_Okay, Sam, I have to tell you something,' Amber said as she paced,_

'_Amber, what is it?' he asked worried,_

'_I'm kinda in a lot of trouble,'_

'_What kind of trouble?'_

'_well about two years ago, in year ten, I started getting into the wrong crowd. They pressured me into doing stuff,'_

'_what type of stuff?'_

'_doing drugs. Marijuana, cocaine, meth, even a bit of heroine. And they pressured me into stealing. Whether it was shoplifting, pick pocketing, stealing cars, I even had to mug someone,'_

'_why are you telling me this?'_

'_because I need your help,'_

'_you want me to be like your partner in crime? No,' he said walking to the door,_

'_I need you to help me get away for them,'_

_--_

'stop sulking Soph,' Amber said,

'I'm not sulking,'

'Just coz I beat you at golf,'

'Shut up,'

'And it was the first time I-' the rest of her sentence was drowned out by a scream coming from the other side of the caves,

'Who was that?' Sophie asked as they both stood up and made there way over there. When they got there they saw Claire surrounded by Brad, Jack, Charlie, Seth and Abby.

'looks like she had another nightmare,' Amber said. The night before Claire had screamed outside the caves. She had been sleepwalking and had a nightmare.

'Poor girl,' Sophie said, 'it must be hard being eight and a half months pregnant on an island,'

'to be fair, Rosalyn is as well,'

'I'm just saying it would be hard,'

--

'you're going to do a census?' Emily asked Hurley,

'yeah, I mean after Claire was attacked I got thinking, we don't know anything about each other. I mean, you could be a murderer or something? Right?' he added when she didn't answer,

'yeah, right,' she answered distantly,

'I didn't mean you were, I just needed an example,'

'yeah, I know,' she smiled, 'so what information do you need?'

'name, age, where you're from, reason you were travelling as well as why you were in Australia,'

'Emily Gillan, twenty-two, just travelling the world,'

--

'Why are you asking these questions?' Amanda asked,

' Claire was attacked last night,'

'Is she alright?' he nodded, 'Okay, Amanda Todd, age twenty-one, this would be Jake Todd aged three and a half. I've lived in Sydney for two years,'

'why'd you decide to go to LA?'

'I was running,'

'from what?'

'myself,'

--

'Amber Fox, twenty-two, vacation,'

'Sophie Stevens, twenty-five, filming in Sydney,'

Nikki Fernandez, twenty-five, filming in Sydney,'

'Cool, what were you filming?' Hurley asked,

'Exposé,' Nikki answered,

'I love that show! Do you know who the Cobra is?'

'yes,'

'who is it?'

'you'll have to wait and see,' Sophie said,

--

'Brad Donegan, twenty-eight, rehab was in Sydney, I was travelling back home,'

'Rosalyn DuPre, twenty-three, travelling,'

'Natalie LeBlanc, sixteen, going to see family,'

'Daniel Shepherd, twenty-three, looking for something,'

'hey, are you related to Jack? His last name is Shepherd,' Hurley asked,

'yeah, he's my brother,'

--

'Seth and I went to see my parents,' Abby was saying,

'Oh, yeah, cool, I gotta go talk to Jack,' he said running over to Jack, 'hey Jack; I never knew Dan was your brother,'

'Well, he is,'

'But you don't act like it,'

'I only found out about two weeks ago when we were trapped in the cave,'

'really? So he knew?'

Yes, he knew,'

'but, why did he wait so long to tell you?'

'I don't know,'

'Oh, okay,' he said as he saw Boone and Shannon, 'hey!'

--

'Hey, do you guys realize that Sayid and Adira have been gone for a week?' Kate asked,

'yeah, but they can handle themselves,' Amber said,

'I'd say they've got a better chance at surviving than most other people here,'

'after all, Sayid is a trained soldier and Adira is something dangerous that she won't tell us about,' Natalie said,

--

'_Amber, we've known each other for three years, right?' Sam said,_

'_right,' she agreed wondering where this was leading,_

'_and during this time we've grown close,' she was getting curious now, 'and you know I'd never intentionally hurt you, right?'_

_She nodded. 'Oh, god. He cheated on me,' she thought,_

'_well, I talked to my father the other and he got me thinking,' _

'_His father doesn't like me,' she thought getting panicky,_

'_well, I've been thinking about our future together, and-'_

_She interrupted him, 'if you're going to break up with me then It's fine, but just say it!'_

_Sam looked at her and laughed, 'I wasn't going to break up with you I wanted to know if you'd marry me,' he said as he showed her an engagement ring. Amber looked from him to the ring and back again before leaping in his arms and kissing him._

'_I take that as a yes?' he said when they broke apart._

_--_

'Whoa, Claire, calm down,' Brad said running after her, 'what happened?'

'Jack thinks I'm making this up,'

'he thinks what?' Amanda asked as she also caught up to Claire,

'he thinks I'm making up that I was attacked,'

'Why would he thinks you'd make that up?'

'I don't know, he just thinks I di-' she let out a little scream. Amanda and Brad whirled around to be met with Ethan holding a gun to them.

'scream and I'll shoot him,' he gestured at Brad.


	13. Search And Rescue: Emily Gillan

**Here's the next chapter. It's short, but I had to stop it there. I even had to extend some parts of it. This one is Emily centric. Enjoy! I don't own Lost.**

'Hey guys, do you know where Amanda is?' Natalie asked, 'she left Jake with me about three hours ago saying she'd only be twenty minutes at the most,'

'No idea. But have you seen Claire or Brad?' Rosalyn replied,

'Last I saw of them Claire stormed out of the caves and Brad followed,' Sophie said,

'When was this?'

'About two and a half to three hours ago,' she answered just as Hurley ran in to the caves,

'Jack!' he yelled running over to him, 'I got the names of everyone. Here at the beach, everywhere. And then I got told to check the manifest and I did. Someone wasn't on the plane,'

Jacks head shot up, 'what?'

'Ethan wasn't on the plane,' he all around the caves people looked up at each other in shock.

--

_A six year old Emily was confused. The day before her loving father bought her heaps of presents. She had been thrilled, but today, when she woke up, her father hadn't been there. She had asked her mom about it but all she got in reply was 'he's gone away.' she had no idea why her father had left her. Maybe she was a bad daughter._

_--_

The mood was solemn as everyone stood in the caves. They had heard that three of the survivors had gone missing and Ethan wasn't on the plane. Plus, Abby had found Claire's bag in the jungle as well as some marks in the ground to show there was a struggle. Even though he didn't understand what was going on, Jake sensed his mother was in trouble and was fussing.

'As you all know Claire, Brad and Amanda have all gone missing,' Jack spoke up, 'we suspect Ethan had something to do with it. Obviously the three of them are our main concern. We will be heading out in ten minutes. Rose and Rosalyn have decided to stay behind to help look after those too young or injured to go. If you want to stay, that's fine, you won't be judged. If you want to come get some water and be ready to leave in ten minutes,'

Everyone nodded and dispersed. After ten minutes everyone but Rosalyn, Walt, Sun, Shannon, Emily, Natalie, Jake, and Rose were ready to go. Well, Natalie was arguing with Jack about how he should let her go, but everyone else was staying voluntarily. Finally Natalie walked back over, obviously losing the argument.

In one group there was Kate, Jack, Amber and Sawyer.

In another there was Sophie, Daniel, Charlie and Michael.

In the next there was Jin, Hurley, Seth and Abby.

In the last group there was only Boone and Locke.

--

'Shit!' Sophie exclaimed as she tripped over a root and started falling to the ground, though luckily Daniel and Charlie each grabbed one of her arms to stop her from falling. 'Thanks,' she said as she stood up properly, while the other two looked at each other, each feeling threatened in a different way.

'No problem,' they answered in unison, still glaring at each other while Sophie remained oblivious and Michael looked at them both and shook his head.

--

'I can't believe they didn't let me go with them,' Natalie complained,

'You're sixteen. They didn't want you to get hurt,' Rosalyn said,

'The actual reason was because you would've been a burden,' Emily said,

'We don't need you talking like that,'

'She's just stating the obvious,' Shannon said,

'Argh. So annoying,' Natalie muttered walking away from them with Rosalyn following her.

'Do you think they'll be found?' Walt asked,

'I hope so for Jakes' sake,' Rose said looking over at the tiny sleeping figure,

'He can tell something is wrong,' Natalie said,

'I know,' Rosalyn said, 'I can't imagine what it will be like if they're not found. Amanda has a son and Claire is pregnant. And Brad is…..'

'In a band,' Natalie supplied. The others just looked at her, 'what? He is,'

'Doesn't mean it's as crucial as the others things,'

--

'Boone, are you okay?' Locke asked. Boone had just tripped over.

'Yeah,' he said getting up, 'there's something metal here,'

'Metal?' Boone nodded. The two of them bent down moved some plants from it. Locke stopped when he realized what they found.

--

'_Guys, do you hear something?' Emily asked,_

'_No,' Sandra answered,_

'_Why?' Eloise asked,_

'_I thought I heard something at the door,' Emily replied_

'_Probably someone trying to play a prank,' she shrugged, 'hey, while you're up can you get the popcorn from the kitchen?'_

'_Sure,' Emily walked into the kitchen and got the popcorn out of the microwave. She was just about to walk back in when she heard two sounds that changed her life forever. Two consecutive gunshots. Emily sank to the ground for a minute before she crawled out of the kitchen using various pieces of furniture as cover. She managed to get close to one of them without him seeing while the other was in another room. She lunged at his feet so he fell to the ground. That was when she quickly grabbed his gun and shot him in the chest._

'_Eric?' she heard coming from one of the bedrooms, 'what happened?' she focused the gun on the door. The man barely had time to see her before he fell to the ground, dead. Shaking slightly Emily got out her phone and dialed the number of a travel agent._

'_Hello?' a voice said,_

'_Hi, I was wondering when the next flight to the US is?'_

'_Hold on one moment while I check,' after a minute the man spoke again, 'the next flight to the USA is tomorrow,'_

'_What flight is it?'_

'_Oceanic flight 815,'_

_--_

'So they've been gone for about three hours?' Seth asked,

'A bit more than that,' Hurley said,

Just then Jin started talking in Korean and gesturing to the ground. The other three looked down.

'I think he's trying to say that there are six sets of footprints here,' Seth said,

'But there's only Amanda, Claire, Brad and that Ethan guy,' Hurley said,

They all looked at each other before Abby said, 'that means there are more of them.' Even Jin seemed to understand.

--

'I can't believe we trusted him,' Amber said,

'We didn't know there were others on the island,' Jack said,

At that moment Kate let out a little scream and covered her mouth with her hand. The other three followed her gaze.

'Is that…?' Amber asked,

'Yep,' Sawyer said. They were all looking in this ditch that was half filled with water because of the rain. In there was their worst nightmare.

It was a person.

A person they knew.

**And that's the end of the story! Lol. Jokes!**

**Please review!**

**And I thought I should tell you that one of the characters is going to meet its end soon. Who will it be? Will it be yours? You will have to wait and see.**

**PS: I picked the character that is dying out of a hat. Doesn't mean I don't like them, it was just the fairest way.**


	14. Worth: Amanda Todd

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. I don't own Lost.**

The caves had gone from dead silence to complete chaos in a matter of seconds. Amber and Kate had run in with Jack and Sawyer following with someone held between them. At closer inspection you'd be able to see that it was Amanda. She was covered in mud and generally looked like hell. If you happened to be standing near her you would be able to hear her ragged breathing that sounded like death itself. The second she was spotted Rose, Natalie and Sun all rushed to make sure Jake couldn't see her. Rosalyn had got up and walked over to them.

'Jack, I'll help you look after her,'

'No, it's okay,'

'I'm a doctor. I'll help you,' he looked at her for a minute before nodding.

--

_Seventeen year old Amanda Todd walked into the apartment. She had generally had a good day. That was all about to change. She walked into the kitchen to find her father and two of his co-workers sitting there._

_She mumbled something incoherent that could have been deciphered as a greeting._

'_Amanda. Sit down,' her father said,_

_She sat down. 'You need something?'_

'_You are aware of the case I have been working on, aren't you?'_

'_Well, no. you see if you actually spent time with your daughter I might know, but as you don't…' she trailed off,_

'_My case is about a murder that happened in an alley not far from here. Your fingerprints are on the murder weapon,'_

'_you accusing me of murder?'_

'_well, yes I am. Glad you caught on,'_

_--_

'_how many times do I have to tell you?' she repeated standing up and pacing around a few hours later, 'I was walking home, two guys came onto me, so I used self-defense,'_

'_there is evidence that there was only him and you in the alley,'_

'_there was another guy there,'_

'_No there wasn't,'_

_Yes there was!' she yelled before stomping into her room and locking the door. She knew what her father was going to do. He was going to arrest her. So she grabbed all her clothes and shoes as well as some make up and other essentials and through them into bags. She knew her father wouldn't come in for another hour, so she was good. She opened her window and climbed out to the fire escape before starting her descent to the ground. When she made it down there she quickly hailed a cab._

'_where do you want to go?' the driver asked,_

_She handed some money to him._

'_As far as this will take me,'_

_--_

Any change in her?' Natalie asked Jack three days later,

'No,'

'when do you expect she will wake?'

'I don't know,' he sighed, 'how's Jake?'

'he's good. Hasn't asked about Amanda yet, but I know he will,'

'you're a good kid Natalie,'

'just trying to help,' she shrugged it off,

'no seriously, you are managing to look after a three year old that you only met a month ago. Emily and Shannon have managed to give each other multiple pedicures in that time,'

Natalie looked at him, 'Amanda's been great to me since we crashed. She helped me with everything. And Jake's awesome too,' she smiled, 'I guess I just wanted to repay them,'

--

'you do realize the two of you can help?' Boone asked. The tide was coming in and destroying the shelters and taking luggage out to sea. Everyone was helping. Well, almost everyone.

'what about her? She's not helping,' Emily said pointing to Rosalyn,

'she's almost nine months pregnant,'

'So?' Shannon said,

'you are both useless,' he muttered walking away,

--

'where were you heading Kate?' Sophie asked her as they helped Sun work in her garden,

'Bali,'

'Bali?'

'I wanted to explore the island there,'

'then why were you on a flight to LA?'

'I don't know. I was sort of drawn to it,'

'So you wanted to go to Bali to explore the island but get on a flight to LA. The flight crashes and we end up on an island,'

'I guess that falls under the category be careful what you wish for,' both Sophie and Sun smiled.

'you understood that?' Sophie said,

'you speak English?' Kate asked,

Sun looked at them, 'please don't tell anyone,'

'Does anyone else know?' Sophie asked,

'Only Michael,'

But not your husband?' Kate asked,

'please don't…' she said,

Don't worry,'

'we can keep a secret,' Sophie added,

'I took English lessons in Korea. He doesn't know – it's complicated,'

'So why don't you tell him now?'

'I can't,'

'Why?' Kate asked,

'Because I love him,'

'What?' Sophie asked, 'that doesn't make sense,'

'Have you never lied to the man you love?'

The two of them looked at each other not wanting to answer.

--

_Amanda was annoyed. She hadn't been feeling good all week. She hadn't had time to see a doctor as she had her father only two steps behind her. At least she knew that finding her wasn't his only priority. She knew that he was also after a woman who had killed her father. She probably should have done that. So anyway, she hadn't been feeling well all week so she had narrowed it down to what she thought could be the only possibility. She had taken the test a few minutes before and was waiting for the results. Finally after what seemed like an eternity the timer went off. She looked at it and groaned. She was pregnant._

_--_

Emily Gillan was pissed off. Pissed off and lost. Not a good combination. She was only out here because Boone's words cut her deep. He said she useless. Emily may be annoying and rude but she is not useless. So to prove herself she came out in the jungle to gather some fruit. That had been an hour ago. Half an hour ago she got lost. She had been wandering around ever since. She had a suspicion that she was going around in circles but every time she was convinced she was, she saw something that was unfamiliar. Presently, she heard something one hundred feet in front of her. She walked over cautiously remembering that there were others out here. She saw someone with bronzed skin and dark brown hair bending over something. She then realized it was Adira. She breathed a sigh of relief,

'Hey, Adira! Do you think you could help me get back to camp? I'm kinda lost. Where's Sayid?'

The woman turned around quickly. Emily saw that it wasn't Adira. She didn't really look like Adira either apart from the woman had a scar in almost the same spot as Adira. But that was all she could registered before she heard a loud sound go off, she clutched her stomach where a burning feeling was and fell to the ground quickly losing consciousness.

**So there you have it. Emily was the one who died. I'm really sorry GuitarHeroLost, I liked Emily. As you are the one person who has read my fics from the start, you can submit another character. Has to be an Other though, as I need some more. Preferably male. And if anyone wants to give me plot ideas, I'd be happy to read them. And can you all read my other story that I wrote a couple of days ago, it's called Page 20. Please review.**


	15. I need some more Others

**This should be another chapter but I need a few more Others. They can be either male or female, but I'd prefer more males than females. And preferably some people actually hate Ben. And I don't care if you already have submitted someone. Anyway, this is the new form:**

**Full name (including nicknames): **

**Age: **

**Friends/Enemies/Pairings: **

**Family:**

**Nationality:**

**Personality: **

**How they got on the island:**

**Originally Dharma Initiative or Hostiles or came to island after the Purge:**

**What their role is on the island:**

**Appearance: **

**Past: **

**Interests/Strengths/Hobbies: **

**Possession (any important things they own like Eko's Jesus stick or Dan's journal): **

**Weaknesses: **

**Catchphrases:**

**--**

**Thanks in advance. **


	16. Remnants of the Dharma Initiative

**This is just an interlude with the others. The flashbacks are about the Others that were originally Dharma members. Enjoy! I don't own Lost. **

Madison Wade jumped when she heard a loud shot ring through the air. All around her she saw people look in the direction it came from. Madison quickly ran over to where a group was gathering.

'What's going on?' she asked,

'We don't know,' Ursula said,

'But Sasha went in that direction ten minutes ago,' Lillian added,

'So it could've been her that got shot?' Madison asked worried,

'Didn't think you'd get rid of me that easy, did you?' said a voice behind them,

'Sasha!' Madison hugged her friend, 'what happened?'

'I got surprised by the French midget. What's her name?'

'Must have been that Emily girl,' Riley said,

Just then Ben and Megan walked over.

'Maddy, Lilly, I need you two to go to the Staff. Sasha, you and Megan are going to check out the Middle section,' the four women nodded and he walked off.

'Sasha, you can't go, you just got back,' Riley said,

Sasha turned to her and put her hand on Riley's shoulder, 'I will be back soon, Tifla,' she gave her a hug before walking away with Megan, Madison and Lilly. After a minute Riley walked in the other direction.

'Why is Sasha so cold to everyone but Madison, Megan, Ben and Riley?' Ira asked,

'Because she's known Megan, Madison and Ben for almost her whole life,' Ursula answered,

'What about Riley?' Brent asked,

'The extent of what I know is that she reminds her of someone she could've known,'

--

_Madison was curious. She knew that Ben had gone out of the barracks ever since Annie was killed almost a year ago, but this was the first time she had seen Megan and Sasha go with him. So what did she do? She followed them. She followed through the jungle and past the sonar fence when suddenly she felt someone pull her and hold her so she couldn't move. She kicked and struggled as he pulled her into a clearing. The outline of a man walked up to her._

'_Never seen her before. Maybe they know,' he said walking away. A minute later the man came back with three outlines that looked strangely familiar_

'_Ben! Sasha! Megan! Help me!'_

_The three of them turned to the man, 'let go of her,' Sasha said, 'she's a friend,'_

_Surprisingly, he did._

'_what are you doing here?' Ben asked,_

'_I have only ever seen you go out so I thought it was weird the two girls were going too,'_

_Sasha smiled, 'better at hiding than I thought,'_

'_you mean you've been out here before?'_

'_yeah, six months for Sasha, five for me,' Megan said,_

'_so the question is are you going to rat us out to those Dharma fools?' Sasha asked,_

'_of course not,' she answered, 'why would I?'_

'_then welcome to the right side,' Sasha said hugging her friend,_

_--_

'You do realize that there is no point for you two to do this?' Madison asked Sasha and Megan as they walked through the jungle,

'They need to follow Ben's orders, Madison,' Lilly said,

'We have lived on this island for almost thirty years, I think we'd know what to do, Lillian,' Sasha said spitefully,

'Well, then you'd know to follow orders, Lasesha,' she answered in the same way. Sasha whirled around,

'Don't call me Lasesha,' she said dangerously close to killing her,

'Well, that's your name isn't it?'

'If I find out you have been going through private files,' she began threateningly,

'you'll do what? Kill me? If you did that Ben would get you killed. He hates people killing our own,'

'Oh, I would do so much worse than killing you,' she said with a glint in her eye that told Lilly she meant every word she said,

'How did you find out her name?' Madison asked trying to avoid a killing,

'Oh, I found an ultrasound picture and it had her name on the top.' Sasha suddenly lashed out at her and pushed her against a tree while she took her knife out,

'Sasha! Put the knife down,' Megan commanded,

'She thinks she knows everything about me. She has no idea,' Sasha said,

'But we do,' Madison said, 'we know what it did to you,'

'put the knife down, Sash,' Megan said,

Sasha's hand slackened and she moved back,

'sorry, guys,' she said directing it at Madison and Megan,

'let's just go,' Megan said,

--

_Madison, Megan and Sasha all simultaneously looked at their watches. Ten seconds until four pm. They put their gas masks on and had them fastened just as it turned four. _

_Madison watched from a distance as her parents died with tears in her eyes._

_Megan watched from a distance as her parents died with tears in her eyes._

_But, Sasha walked right up to her sister and said,_

'_Sweet dreams, Alia,'_

_After everyone took off their gas masks Madison and Megan walked over to her._

'_that was cold,' Megan said,_

'_so?'_

_--_

About twenty minutes later they made it to the Staff. The place was in chaos. The four girls walked up to Ethan.

'What happened?' Megan asked,

'Claire escaped,'

_--_

**I still need some more Others. Please review.**


	17. Torture: Sasha Kansa

**Here's the next chapter. I was going to make it one of the survivors but I just started writing a Sasha flashback. The flashbacks are to do with how Sasha almost killed Lilly in the last chapter. Enjoy! I don't own Lost.**

The mood around camp was split into depressed and happiness. Depressed because of Emily's death, but happy because Claire had been found by Sayid and Adira while they had been coming back to camp. The only problem was she had lost all memory of after she was on the plane. At the moment she seemed to be going good. Only Adira, Natalie, Jack and Rosalyn talked to her though. Brad wasn't with her. No one knew where he was.

At the moment everyone apart from Natalie, Adira and Amanda were down at the beach paying there respects to Emily. Right at this moment they were listening to the ocean as they thought about Emily. It was all quiet. Until Natalie ran down to the beach.

'Jack! Amanda's waking!' she was yelling. Jack quickly ran over to her and the both of them ran to the caves.

--

'Are we almost there?' Megan asked,

'Almost,' Ethan responded. Sasha, Ethan and Megan had wasted no time in going for the beach when they found out Claire escaped. Megan and Ethan had talked at times but Sasha remained completely silent.

'Hey, when you guys got to the Staff Lilly was rubbing at her neck. Why?'

'I tried to kill her,' Sasha said, speaking at last,

'You tried to kill her?' Sasha nodded, 'why?'

She didn't answer but said, 'it looks like we're here,'

--

'_do you think I care that you hate the fact that I'm pregnant?' a twenty year old Sasha asked her sister as she put her hand on the little bump on her stomach,_

'_Well, you should,' Alia replied as they walked across the hills, 'you should respect me,'_

'_Respect you like you respect me?' she answered sarcastically,_

'_You should respect me because I am older,'_

'_Can't you just admit that you're jealous that guys like me and not you?'_

'_Well, they won't anymore seeing as your boyfriend's dead and guys won't think you're good looking with that,' she said pointing to her stomach,_

'_Don't talk about him like that,' she warned,_

'_What you going to do?'_

_She hit her. Alia pushed her so hard she lost her footing and fell. She fell down the hill and kept rolling, going through something._

_That something was the sonar fence._

_--_

'Amanda? How are you feeling?' Jack asked when she fully regained consciousness,

'Fine,' she answered hoarsely, 'where's Jake?'

'He's down at the beach with Rosalyn,'

'Who has been looking after him?'

'I have,' Natalie replied,

'Thank you,' she gave a smile,

'It was a pleasure to,'

--

'Okay, there's the pregnant girl,' Sasha breathed,

'Her name's Claire,' Ethan hissed back,

'Whoever. The point is how are we going to get her?'

'You're not,' a voice said behind them. The three people whirled around to come face to face with four people armed with guns.

--

This was actually quite fun. Standing guard of the three people. Everyone was trying to get information out of them. His brother had tried to negotiate with words. Not very effective. Amber had also tried that approach but had punched one of them when they annoyed her too much. Then came the fun part. Adira and Sayid. The torturers.

The two of them had been searching for things to inflict pain on the three prisoners and had actually found some things. Adira walked up first.

'Who you people?' she asked,

Sasha whipped her head up. 'Adira Topaz. Nice to see you again,'

'You know her?' Dan asked,

Adira ignored him, 'Sasha Kansa. Sorry, I can't say same,'

'How's life been since you tried to kill me?'

'How's yours since you tried same?'

'How do you know her?' Megan and Jack asked at the same time,

'Old friend,' they replied simultaneously,

--

Sasha felt her head get knocked back into the tree trunk as Adira's fist struck her face again causing blood to pour from her mouth.

Sasha spat the blood out, 'gonna have to do better than that, Adi,' she taunted,

Just then Sayid walked up, 'Adira let me have a go,' she nodded and walked off,

'Sayid Jarrah, been torturing anyone innocent lately?'

'How do you know all these people?' Ethan asked,

'He tortured me a couple of weeks ago,' Sawyer yelled over,

'Yeah, but I wouldn't take that as innocent,' she yelled back, 'and in answer to your question Ethan, both of them have tortured me,'

'So _that's_ Adira's job!' Natalie whispered to Sophie,

Adira smiled, 'no it not,'

--

_Madison, Megan and Ben were sitting next to a bed waiting. Waiting for their friend to wake up. Not that they had much hope left. It had been eight months. Eight months of waiting. They had spent almost all waking hours sitting around this one bed. All of a sudden she opened her eyes._

'_Sasha! You're awake!' Megan suddenly exclaimed waking the other two,_

'_how long have I been….?'_

'_Eight months,'_

'_What happened to….?'_

_Madison walked up and sat on the edge of her bed, 'I'm sorry hun, but your baby died the moment you were shocked,'_

_Sasha sat there stunned. Her baby had died. So instead of crying she asked, 'any other bad news?'_

_Megan sighed, 'you can't have children,'_

_Sasha was on the verge of breaking down, but held it back, 'anything to do with the rest of my family?'_

_Ben stepped forward this time, 'your father was killed when one of the vans crashed,'_

_She nodded, 'anything else?' they all knew what she meant,_

'_Your sister is still alive, if that's what you're wondering,' Madison said,_

'_She is no sister of mine,' she scowled, 'as far as I'm concerned you two are my sisters and you're my brother, Ben,' she leaned forward and hugged Madison then Megan, 'don't think you're getting out of a hug,' she added to Ben, who walked over and hugged her._

--

It was night time. Sasha always worked better in the dark. She had gotten her hands undone quickly before she moved around to Megan and undid her hands. She quickly did the same to Ethan. She then came up silently behind Daniel and rendered him unconscious with a squeeze of his shoulder. Megan grabbed his gun. The three of them left silently. Or so they thought. Rosalyn and Claire had been walking around because their babies were keeping them up and noticed that three figures went into the jungle. The two of them quickly alerted Jack, who rounded up Locke, Charlie, Sayid, Adira and Seth to help apprehend them. They followed them quickly and after awhile they saw them. Seth thought he had a shot and fired. Charlie then did as well and fired.

--

Megan stumbled forward as a bullet hit her in the back. When she fell on the ground she felt her arm dislocate.

She groaned, 'that's six,' before losing consciousness.

'Ethan, help me with her,' Sasha said. Ethan nodded and bent down but was shot in the back. Sasha looked at him and realized he died so picked up Megan and ran.

--

**I need some more others. Please review.**


	18. One: Rosalyn DuPre

**Here is the next chapter. And as it's my birthday today can you guys please review. Right at the bottom of this chapter there will be information about some stuff I need. Enjoy! I don't own Lost.**

It was almost night and Natalie was helping Amanda walk to the beach. It had been a week since she had woken up. A lot had happened in that week. The raft that was being built had been burnt and Jin was the suspect. Sun had defended him and everyone found out she spoke English. They started building another one though. Hurley went off in the jungle to find the French woman. Rosalyn worked on translating the French while Sayid and Adira worked on deciphering the maps from Rousseau. The two of them got really close. Anyway, Amanda and Natalie were just going to take a leisurely walk. That was until they saw Sawyer storm past, heading into the jungle. They watched him go, Amanda looking concerned.

'look after Jake for me, okay?' she said before following Sawyer.

--

'I'm just going to the caves for water,' Rosalyn said,

'no it's okay, I'll do it for you,' Charlie said,

'Charlie, I need the exercise,'

'If you insist,'

'I'll be right back okay?' she said walking into the jungle,

--

_Rosalyn liked working the night shift. It wasn't as hectic. Though it meant she couldn't see Jasper as much she loved it. She also loved being in the USA away from her father. She got up from the chair and started walking towards one of the wards when suddenly she was surrounded by some men._

'_Can I help you?' she asked,_

'_yes you can,' one of them said, 'you can come with us. Your father is worried about you,'_

'_I won't go with you,'_

'_if we have to use force, we will,'_

_Instead of facing all of them she yelled out, 'Security!' she started running while the guards came._

_--_

Rosalyn was coming back from the caves when suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

--

Sophie watched as Locke came into the caves carrying Boone over his shoulders. Boone was covered in blood.

--

Claire was in the jungle on her way to the caves when she felt a sharp pain coming from her stomach.

--

'Sawyer, where'd you get the alcohol?' Amanda asked as they sat around a fire,

'plane,'

'pass me some,'

'if you want to drink, you've got to play,'

'play what?'

'I never,'

'what's that?'

'a way to get to know each other better,'

'what do we do?'

'well if you stop interrupting maybe I'll tell you. Ok, you start with 'I never' and then you finish the sentence. If it's something you did, you drink, if you haven't, you don't drink,'

'Okay. I never went to college,' they both drink,

'I never voted democrat,' only he drinks,

'I never voted,' he drinks again,

I never been in love,' neither of them drink,

'Okay, I gotta ask. You've never been in love but have a kid?'

'yes,'

'why?'

'rather not talk about it,'

'lemme guess. One night stand?'

'I never had one,' he drinks,

'short term relationship?'

'have a lot of those, but not the reason,' they both drink,

'a donor?'

she gives him a look. 'no,'

'raped?'

She looks away and takes a drink,

'I'm sorry,' he said,

'I never been married,' neither drink,

'I never killed a man,'

She looks at him hard for almost a minute before drinking. He does the same.

--

'Oh my God. Rosalyn?' Sophie asked,

'I'm okay. Just leave me,'

'you're not okay. You're going into labor!'

'I'm fine. Just leave me al-' she winced as she felt another contraction,

'okay. I'm going to get Jack,'

'don't leave me,'

'I won't,' she took a deep breath, 'HELP!' she screamed.

--

'Help!' Abby heard a faint voice. She ran in that direction until she finally got to Rosalyn and Sophie.

'Rosalyn is in labor. Go get Jack,' Sophie instructed,

Abby nodded and ran off.

--

'Whoa, what's going on here?' Charlie asked as he walked through the jungle with Amber. In a clearing there were a panicky Claire and Kate.

'Claire's in labor. Can one of you go get Jack?'

'I will,' Amber said before running off.

--

'He's losing too much blood,' Jack said,

'well, can't you do something?' Shannon asked just as Abby ran in the cave.

'Jack! Rosalyn's in labor!' she yelled,

Just then Amber ran in,

'Jack! Claire's in Labor!' she yelled,

'They're both in labor?' Daniel asked,

'Okay, Abby, Amber, look at me. Tell whoever's with each of them to wait until the contractions are 60 seconds apart, you got that? Now, they're going to need to make sure that Claire and Rosalyn pushes, but not too hard, not too fast -- just until the head is clear. And then, as hard as she can. When the baby is out make sure you clears its nose and its mouth.'

'but you'll be there by then?' Abby asked,

'won't you?' Amber added,

'no. I won't. I need to stay here,' he said, 'you guys have to deliver these babies,'

--

In two parts of the jungle two different women said the exact same thing,

'Oh my God,'

'what?'

'my water just broke,'

--

'_Jasper, I was at work and these guys came up to me to take me back to my father. We have to go-' Rosalyn yelled out as she walked in the house, stopping abruptly when the men from the hospital came into view._

'_you are not going anywhere, Miss Widmore, but with us,'_

'_like hell I'm going with you. I will not go back to that man; I am staying with Jasper,'_

_The man gave a short laugh and moved aside, 'I don't think it will be that easy to stay with him in that state,'_

_Lying on the floor with a single gunshot wound to the head was Jasper._

_--_

It had taken the whole night for the two women to successfully deliver their babies. They both walked to the path to the beach.

'what are you guys doing here?' the two groups asked,

'Rosalyn gave birth,' Sophie answered,

'Really? So did Claire,' Kate said. The two groups stood there admiring both babies for over twenty minutes. At one point Sawyer and Amanda had walked out onto the path. Now as a group they walked onto the beach happily. Only when they got there did they realize everyone was sad. Jack walked over to them.

'did everything go okay?' he asked,

'yeah,' Sophie said, 'what happened here?'

'Boone died,' the group looked at each other shocked. It was then they noticed that Shannon was hysterical. Abby walked over and comforted her.

--

**Okay, so as I only have one or two chapters until the season finale I need the following things for the next season:**

**Around six Tailies that I can either kill or make them be taken by the Others. All I need is their name, age, appearance and personality.**

**Some of the Tailies have to be kids or teenagers.**

**Maybe some of them have connections to some other survivors. For example, a sister of Ana, a relative of Sayid (I'd really love one of these), friend of Kate. Or you could even have connections to the OCs.**

**Thanks in advance.**


	19. Calm Before,,,

**This chapter only has one flashback and is a Daniel POV at the airport. Enjoy! I don't own Lost.**

'Probably won't be small enough, but if you need some clothes for your babies I've got some,' Amanda said to Rosalyn and Claire,

They both smiled, 'thanks for the offer,' Claire said,

'no problem. So have you got any names yet?'

Rosalyn nodded, 'I'm thinking of calling her Alice,'

'that's a nice name. what about you Claire?'

'I'm not sure, but I like the name Aaron,'

'Aaron Littleton. Alice DuPre. They both sound good,'

--

'when will we be able to launch the raft?' Jack asked as they walked through the jungle,

'we could get it finished by this afternoon,' Michael replied,

'who is going with you?'

'it will be Walt, Jin, Daniel and me,'

Neither of them noticed the woman in the trees above them.

--

'what a beautiful child,' a voice said,

Rosalyn looked up, 'who- who are you?'

'my name is Danielle, and I come with a warning,'

--

'so let me get this straight,' Seth said, 'you say they are coming for the children, yet you don't say who _they _are?'

'they are the Others,'

'coz that's really specific,' Daniel said,

'they took my daughter. Sixteen years ago. I have not seen her since. They will stop at nothing to get what they want. And what they want are those three children,' she pointed at Jake, Aaron and Alice.

'Please. You know the island better than anyone else. Help us,' Jack said,

'I will help for a short time. But when they come I will vanish into the jungle because I am one person. But you, where will you hide your people?'

'I think I might be able to help with that,' Locke said.

--

_Daniel leaned against a wall as he unnoticeably watched Jack talk to two Latina girls. One was pregnant. He looked around the airport. He saw a teenager arguing with a short blonde woman. He saw a blonde pregnant girl talking with a brunette. Almost right next to them was another pregnant blond talking to a girl with dirty blonde hair. The two of them looked close compared to the other blonde and brunette. He saw a tanned woman talking to another tanned girl, obviously a relative. He saw a blonde woman and her young child sitting at a table. He saw the lead singer of Dead Aces! He was giving an autograph to a teenage boy. He then saw the most beautiful redhead walk past him. She looked like an actress. He was going to follow her and accidently bump into her, but he saw Jack get up. Damn it! _

--

A woman ran quickly through the jungle. She was a bit annoyed that it took her that long to realize it. She quickly disabled the fence and ran through only stopping to enable it again. She ran to the barracks and stopped in front of a two people.

'Ari what is it?' the woman asked,

'they have a raft,'

'what?' the man asked,

'they have a raft, Ben,'

Ben turned to the woman, 'Maddie, I need you to go find Tom, Ursula, Brent and Ira, and get them to come here,'

She nodded and ten minutes later the four people were standing in front of him,

'I need the four of you to take the boat and intercept the raft that the middle-section people are using and destroy it,' he turned to Ari, 'when are they launching it?'

'I heard them say this afternoon,'

'okay, go,'

--

Everyone was saying goodbye to the people going on the raft. Sophie walked over to Dan.

'so why are you going on the raft?' she asked,

'I just feel like it,' he smiled, 'you know, kicking back and relaxing on a raft in the middle of the ocean just seems like fun,'

She rolled her eyes and looked away, 'be careful,'

'why?'

'I don't want you to get hurt,' she muttered,

'sorry what was that?' he grinned,

'I don't want you to get hurt,' she said a bit louder,

'didn't quite get that. Can you please repeat that?'

'I don't want you to get hurt,' she said loudly,

'so you care if I get hurt?'

'of course I do,'

'really? Why?'

She shook her head,' just be careful,' she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek,

--

Jack, Adira, Locke, Kate and Hurley were just setting up the dynamite so they could get in the hatch that Boone and Locke had found. Everyone else was moving to the caves. Or in the case of Brad Donegan he was sitting with a group of people he didn't know.

--

'I turned it on a while ago,' Michael told Daniel in the dead of night,

'Sayid said every hour,'

We're 15 miles out. We could be here for weeks. If that battery runs out...'

'The man said every hour.' Daniel said. After a minute a little blinking light came on the radar

'Is that what I think it is?' Michael asked.

--

In the middle of the jungle five people looked on as the hatch door exploded.

--

'Something's out there.' Michael said,

It's closer. Give me the flare,' Daniel said,

'Hold on,'

'I'm telling you, it's closer,'

'I know, okay. I've got one flare,'

'We have to fire the flare.'

'We don't know what it is. It could be anything -- a piece of floating junk. We don't even know if Sayid's radar works.'

'Have you ever known that guy to fix something up that doesn't work?'

'It's moving away,' Walt said,

'Look, are you going to give me the gun, or am I going to have to take it?' Dan said impatiently,

'Okay,' Michael said passing it over. Dan pointed it into the air and fired. After two minutes the boat came into view. The first person they saw was a woman with dark hair. Then came a bearded man. After that there were two other men who were both tall.

'what are you all doing out here?' the woman asked,

'we were in a plane crash,' Michael said,

'really? Well how about that?' the bearded man said,

'yeah, there are a lot of people on the island,' Daniel said,

'well, that's great! The only thing is we're gonna have to take the boy,'

'What?'

'No!' Michael said,

One of the men grabbed Walt. Daniel ran forward to get him but was shot and fell of the raft. The woman threw something on the raft and ten seconds later it was engulfed in flames.

'Walt!'

--

**And that's season one gone! I'm surprised no one has asked about Brad yet.**


	20. ,,,The Storm

**Okay I had almost finished the next chapter when I realized I left out a crucial part, so I quickly wrote this. The first part might confuse you, but just so you know it happens off island in the present time. You also meet some more Others and Tailies. I don't own Lost.**

Andrew Williams walked into his house.

'That was impressive,' a voice said from the dark hallway,

'Who- who are you?' he asked, 'what are you talking about?'

'Who I am is not important. I am talking about how you saved that woman's life,' a woman said walking out into the open,

'What are you doing here?'

'I came to offer you a job,'

'Where?'

'Mittelos Bioscience. Would you be willing to have an interview?'

'Yes,'

'Great. Come to our headquarters in the next few days and ask for me,' she said opening the door,

'Wait! I don't know your name,'

She smiled, 'ask for Miss Kansa,'

--

'Damn it!'

'Stace, I don't want you running!'

'Ana, I'm fine,'

The three people were running through the jungle with another two behind them. They were chasing a Korean guy. They ran out onto the beach and saw that two other guys were there.

'Don't move,' Stacey commanded, 'get down on the ground!' For some reason they were listening to a heavily pregnant girl.

'Parker, Kurt, take the black guy. Ryan, take the Korean. I'll take this guy,' Ana instructed,

'I'll help you Ana,' Stacey said to her cousin and the look in her eye said she wasn't taking no for an answer,

_--_

Adira whipped her head around when she heard Kate yelling. She ran over to where Sayid and Adira were sitting,

'Sayid, we need your help,'

'What for?'

'We need your help fixing something,'

'I might be able to help as well,' Adira said,

Kate nodded and gestured for them to follow. They did.

--

'Hey, guys do you know where Sasha went?' Riley asked walking into the room,

Kit, Allison and Karl shook their heads. Alex answered her though, 'she went to go recruit some people,'

'Do you know when she'll be back?'

'Couple of days at most,'

'I've never understood why you're so anxious when she's not here,' Kit said,

'She's like a mother to me,' Riley said,

'And I feel the same way towards you, Riley,' Sasha said from behind as she hugged her,

'When'd you get back?'

'Just now,' she said and gestured for someone to walk in, 'this is Andrew Williams he's a scientist/doctor,'

--

'What the hell are you doing?' Anastasia demanded when she saw that Eko and Parker were helping the men out of the pit.

'They were on the plane, Stacey,' Libby said,

'How do you know that they're legit?'

'Brad knows them,'

She seemed to accept this and nodded. 'We going then?'

--

15 year old Calypso Wedner was sitting chatting up Kalub when the door opened and in came Ana, Stacey, Ryan, Libby, Eko, Parker, Kurt, Brad and three unrecognizable guys. Calypso and Kalub stood up and walked over to them.

'Who are these people?' she asked as she tossed her long blonde and pink hair over her shoulder,

'One of you guys humor her, I'm dead on my feet,' Stacey said tired,

Calypso scowled at her as Ryan answered, 'they're from the front of the plane,'

'What are their names?' Kalub asked,

'Daniel, Michael and Jin,' Brad said pointing at each, 'and you already know who some of these guys are but the others are Calypso, Kathy, Kalub, Bernard, Tasha, Jennifer, Anyssa, Cindy and Justin,' he added pointing at each of them,

'Who is that?' Michael asked pointing to a teenager in the corner,

'Oh, that's Topaz. Well that's not her name but she doesn't trust us with her real name so she gave us a fake one,' Anyssa said,

'She seems sort of isolated,' Daniel noted,

'Yeah I guess,'

--

'Come on, we should start moving to their beach,' Ana said,

'Just hang on one second,' Anyssa said gesturing to "Topaz." She was standing tall and had her eyes closed with her mouth moving.

'What's she doing?' Daniel asked,

'Praying,'

'We don't have time for this,' said Calypso. She walked over and tapped "Topaz's" shoulder. She did not even flinch. Calypso kept on tapping her shoulder until she was finished.

'What?' she snapped in a heavy accent,

'We're leaving now,'

'You couldn't have even given me five minutes?'

'We don't have time for you to do your voodoo crap,' "Topaz" got really touchy about this and slapped Calypso before hissing at her in another language.

'She's crazy!' Calypso exclaimed, 'she can't even speak English!'

'Calypso, stop being a drama queen. Let's go,' Stacey said.

--

This sucked. Walking through the jungle trying to help the injured Dan was boring. Or at least by Calypso's standards. Suddenly she heard something.

The whispers.

Ana silently held a finger up to her lip before moving closer to Stacey.

She closed her eyes and waited until they stopped. When she opened them she noticed something.

Someone was gone.

Cindy.

Well, at least it wasn't her.

--

**So what do people think about the Tailies? Do you like them? Or do you hate them? Do you like someone, say… "Topaz?" do you hate someone, like Calypso? I'd really your opinions. Please review.**


	21. The Other 48 Days

**Here is the Other 48 days. I decided it might be a way to know the Tailies a bit better. Enjoy! I don't own Lost.**

**Day 1**

Anyssa sat up abruptly.

'Whoa, hey, be careful,' a woman said, 'you hit your head pretty hard,'

'What happened?'

'You don't remember?' she shook her head, 'the plane crashed,'

'What?'

'The plane crashed,'

'Oh,' she looked at the woman. She was heavily pregnant. 'Are you okay?' Anyssa asked,

'Yeah. Why do you ask?'

'Well, you are pregnant,' she pointed out,

'Oh, right. That,'

'How can you be so…?'

'Calm?'

'Yeah,'

'Well, I've been in worse,'

'Right,' she said. 'Oh by the way I'm Anyssa, but call me Annie,'

'Anastasia, call me Stacey,' she smiled,

--

Tasha Smith was running around trying to find where her brother and sister got to. Finally she saw them talking to a woman. She ran up to them,

'There you two are!' she exclaimed, 'sorry if they were annoyi- Ana?'

'Hey Tasha,' Ana said,

'Wow. You were on that flight?'

'Yeah, I was going back home. What were you guys doing?'

'Oh. Well, I'm pregnant and I thought I'd ask your mum about it,'

'You're pregnant?' she nodded, 'another one in the family,'

'You saying you are?'

Ana laughed, 'no, I can't, remember?' she said bitterly, 'Stace is though,'

'She's here?'

'Yeah, I'll take you to her,' the four people walked over to where a Stacey and Anyssa were sitting,

'Tasha!' Stacey exclaimed trying to get up,

'Stacey!' Tasha exclaimed helping her up. The two girls hugged, 'girl or boy?'

'Girl,' she replied, 'girl or boy?'

'How the hell do you know that? I only found out a week ago,'

'Honey, please,'

--

**Day 2**

Katherine bolted upright when she heard a scream pierce the air.

She instinctively ran towards the sound. When she got there she saw the tattooed teenager screaming and pointing in the bushes. Surrounding her was Ana, the pregnant girl, the Arabic girl, that Justin guy and one of the male teenagers. The teenager grabbed her arms,

'Calypso, calm down!'

'But there's two bodies in the bushes!'

'We know. How did you sleep through that last night?' Ana asked,

'Through what?'

'The people coming and taking three of our people,'

'Serious?'

'How did you not hear it?' Justin asked,

'I've just been through a trauma, okay?'

'We all have, only difference is you've given yourself a manicure,' Stacey said,

'Don't cross me girl,' Calypso warned approaching her,

'Don't touch her,' Ana said,

'Yeah, don't touch her,' Tasha said,

'Isn't this great, you've got your own posse,'

'Like you'd be able to hurt me,' Stacey said, 'you're what? Half my age?'

'I'm fifteen,'

'see? You are half my age,'

'I could kick your ass any day,'

'Right. You do any martial arts?'

'No,'

'Well be careful not to break a nail when you kick the ass of a highly experienced fighter in the art of Eskrima,'

'What the hell is that?'

'Stick and knife fighting,'

'Well you are pregnant that gives you a bit of a disadvantage,'

'Cally, when are we going home?' a ten year old girl interrupted,

'Soon Parisa,'

--

**Day 7**

'Want some help?' Jennifer asked Shawn,

He turned around, 'yeah, sure,'

'Let me guess the reason you are out here is avoiding Calypso,'

'Yeah, something about her mother drowned so she doesn't go in the water,'

'I don't know what some guys see in her,'

Shawn looked at her and gestured towards Calypso. She looked. On the beach she was sitting talking to Kalub. She had managed to find the skimpiest clothing in the small variety of clothes they had. She had also puffed out her already large chest. Both of her tattoos were showing as well as her belly button piercing despite the fact that one of the tattoos were on her back.

'Slut,' Jennifer muttered,

--

**Day 12**

'What the hell?' Ryan asked as he suddenly woke. He quickly assessed the situation.

There were about ten people in the same clothing as the two from some days previous. They were dragging some people in the jungle. Justin was fighting one of them off. Anyssa was protecting Stacey with Kurt's help, Eko was chasing after one while Libby tried to protect her niece, Brigitte. Calypso tried to fight one but they knocked her out and grabbed Parisa.

The group of them disappeared as quickly as they came. Everyone gathered around to see who was gone.

'Okay it looked like they took Emma, Zach, Parisa, Brigitte, Amy, Peter, Libby, Cain and Jason,'

'No, I'm here,' Libby said wiping her eyes, 'Brigitte just died,'

--

The next day was solemn. They had decided to bury them and then move on. There were four graves.

The first two were some of them. Enough said.

The third was Brigitte. She had accidently been shot and her body couldn't take it. Libby was devastated.

The fourth was Dominic. He was only fifteen and his body couldn't take the blow to the head he got.

--

**Day 44**

They had been travelling for the past few days since Nathan escaped when it happened. They had been having a break when a man had run into the clearing. He abruptly stopped and looked at them all. Ana and Ryan each pointed a gun at him.

'Where the hell is Claire?' the man asked,

'Where the hell are the kids?' Ana countered,

'What? You're the people who took Claire, Amanda and I. how can you say we took the kids?'

'Tell us where the kids are!'

'Hey, what's going on?' Stacey asked as she came into the clearing with Tasha and Shawn,

'He's one of them,' Ana explained,

'No he's not,' the three said,

'What?'

'He's the lead singer in Dead Aces,' Tasha said,

'I saw him at the airport,' Shawn said,

'I saw him on the plane,' Stacey said,

'Really?' Libby said,

'Tell me where Claire is!' the man exclaimed,

'Who is Claire? Are you the only survivor of the front section?' Kalub asked,

'Tell me whe- wait. You guys are from the tail?'

'Yes,' Kalub said, 'what's your name?'

'Brad,'

--

**Day 47**

Parker's jaw fell open at what she saw in front of her. There was Anyssa, Katherine and Ryan holding a Korean guy in between them. He didn't really look like one of them. He had a broken handcuff on his wrist. Maybe he had been from where Brad was from and had been caught by them. Not like they could ask Brad though, he was out hunting. Just then the man mad a mad dash towards the beach.

'After him!' Ryan yelled. Ana, Stacey and Ryan ran after him. After a second Kurt and her followed. When they finally got to the beach they saw that there was the Korean guy, a black guy and another person.

Maybe there were other survivors like Brad.

**Please review!**


	22. Pros and Cons: Anastasia Cortez

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! I don't own Lost.**

'Guys, I really can't be bothered walking back in this rain okay? So that would be the reason why I am running,' Abby yelled back to Sophie and Shannon,

'well, you're going the wrong way,' Sophie yelled as she started running as well before they heard a gunshot go off. She didn't even think that she could get shot as well, as she ran forward, 'Abby!'

When she got there she saw Abby falling to the ground as a group of around fifteen people watched her, one of them holding a gun. Shannon ran out as well.

'Abby, hold on okay? We'll get you to Jack,' Sophie said as she held down on the wound.

'Tell Seth I love him,' she whispered,

'Abby, come on! You're not going to die on us! Hang in there!' at that moment her eyes closed but her ragged breathing kept going. Sophie tried to pick her up, but couldn't. Brad ran forward and helped. Sophie looked up at him questionably.

'I was with the people in the tail section,' he answered picking her up, 'come on guys,' he said to the big group. Eko picked up Dan so it would be easier to travel quickly while the others followed. Sophie laid her eyes on Dan. She brought her hand up to her mouth as tears started forming in her eyes. Justin looked up at her and realized she was crying for the man that was unconscious, not about the fact that he was alive. His girlfriend was crying for another man.

--

_Anastasia Cortez approached the man selling jewelry. There was another man there looking at it. She browsed them for a minute before the other man browsing asked,_

'_where did you get these?'_

'_where do you think?'_

'_Are they real?'_

'_would I be selling them if they weren't?_

'_Probably. I should get the authorities on to you,'_

'_Can I have the two on the end?' Anastasia asked,_

'_Sure thing, Sweetness,'_

'_He's ripping you off,' the other man said as she pulled out her money,_

'_hey, my husband is a jeweler, I think I would know if I was being ripped off, so either buy one or stop pissing off the poor guy,' she snapped,_

_The man pointed to one and passed over the money before leaving. _

'_A bit feisty aren't ya Stace?' the man asked,_

'_He was pissing me off, Sawyer,' she said before kissing him on the lips._

--

'Jack!' yelled a voice coming from the jungle. Everyone on the beach turned towards it. A minute later they saw Sophie, Shannon, Brad carrying Abby, and ten or so other people. Jack rushed over.

'these are the people from the Tail section,' Brad said as he passed over Abby,

'Kathy?' Rosalyn asked as she walked over with Alice in her arms,

'Rosie? Oh my God!' Kathy exclaimed as she ran over to her, 'you had your baby!'

'Bernard!' Rose exclaimed. The two ran towards each other. Jin and Sun ran towards each other.

'Sayid?' Anyssa asked,

'Anyssa?' he walked over to her and they hugged.

'Dinah?' Adira asked. Everyone turned to her then quickly looked at who she was talking to.

'Mum?' the voice barely louder than a whisper came from the mouth of "Topaz." She ran towards her and they just stood there hugging each other. Suddenly a loud sound was heard and everyone whipped around to see Sawyer staggering back and Stacey with her fist clenched.

'well, nice to see you too, Stace,' he said sarcastically,

'I want my eight hundred grand,'

'Eight hundred grand?' Tasha asked,

Sawyer had a look of wonder on his face, 'what? Did you think I'd forget you conned me out of my whole life savings,'

'no, what I'm wondering is who knocked you up?'

She gave him a withering look, 'you did,'

--

_She was going to kill him. No, first of all she was going to get her money back and then she would kill him. It would be a slow and excruciatingly painful death. How could she have been so stupid? She shouldn't have fallen in love with him. She shouldn't have even tried to work with him. The only way it could've ended was badly. And it did. But instead of think about that, she thought about the task at hand. She had been sitting at a table in a small café in LA for the past ten minutes. She was waiting for someone to arrive. Finally he did. He sat down opposite her._

'_Christian,' she acknowledged,_

'_Anastasia,' he replied,_

'_just call me Stacey,'_

'_only if you call me dad,'_

'_I don't think I could ever call you my father, Christian Shepherd,'_

_--_

'you knocked her up?' Amanda laughed,

'I didn't know I did,'

'would you have stuck around if you did?'

He mumbled something incoherent.

'I'm sorry, what was that?'

'maybe,'

'did you love her?'

He looked away.

--

'Rose?' Adira asked,

'yes Adira?'

'thank you,'

'For what?'

'for being right,'

--

'Hey, Annie?' Dinah asked,

'Yeah?'

'do you think my mum likes your brother and vice versa?'

'Oh, yeah,'

--

Rosie and Jack had been working hard. They were working on the wounds from Dan and Abby respectively. Seth was standing right next to them, not taking his eyes off Abby. Sophie was standing next to him, not taking her eyes off Dan. Occasionally they would mutter something in encouragement to one another. Justin was about one hundred feet away and was glaring at his girlfriend.

--

'Sawyer, just hold him for a second,' Amanda pleaded,

'sit him on the ground,'

'he's asleep!'

'so wake him,'

'just hold him,' she snapped,

'Okay, okay,' he took Jake from Amanda,

'thank you,' she said as she started rummaging through her bag, 'so why don't you talk to her?'

'Talk to who?'

'Don't play dumb, Shannon's too good at it,'

Just at that moment Stacey and Ryan walked up. Stacey did not look like she wanted to be there.

'Hey Amanda?' Ryan asked,

'Yeah?' she answered looking up, 'Oh hey Ryan! Do you realize you saved my life?'

'How?'

'because you told me to come and see you in the flight I wasn't in first class,'

'so all the people in first class didn't make it?'

'no,' she said just as she heard Sawyer swear, 'damn it Sawyer!' she yelled,

'what did I do?'

'you almost dropped my son! God, I tell you to hold him for two minutes and you almost kill him!' she grabbed Jake and stormed off,

--

'so Calypso seems like a piece of work,' Natalie said,

'oh she is,' Tasha said,

'Stacey and her have almost killed each other numerous times,' Shawn said,

'what does Kalub see in her?'

'I think it's more due to the fact Calypso's got a hot body,'

The girls gave him a look just as they heard Amanda scream at Sawyer.

'I wonder what's wrong with her,' Tasha said,

'Sawyer was probably being an ass as usual,'

'you two seem close,' Shawn said, 'is she your mum?' Natalie looked at him for a second before laughing uncontrollably. Just then Amanda came over.

'what's your problem?' she asked Natalie,

She couldn't answer due to the fact she could hardly breathe. So instead Tasha answered, 'Shawn asked if you were her mum,'

Amanda glared at Shawn, 'Nat is sixteen, I am twenty-one. Do the math,'

'Oh, sorry. I just thought…'

'well, you thought wrong,'

--

'Hey Claire?'

'Hey Brad,' she smiled, 'What can I help you with?'

'hang on,' Amber said, 'how'd you remember him?'

'I don't know,' she shrugged, 'so what did you need Brad?'

'just seeing how you and your baby are,'

'his name's Aaron. Do you want to hold him?'

'yeah, okay,'

--

The mood was solemn as they watched the body being lowered into the ground.

**Who was it? Abby or Dan? Please review.**


	23. Break: Ryan Mitchel

**So sorry for the wait. My internet stopped working but now its good again. I cannot believe no one was surprised by the whole Topaz is Dinah thing in the last chapter. Anyway, I don't own Lost.**

Seth was sitting in front of the grave. How could this happen to her? She didn't deserve this. She was still young and had a lot of her life left to live. He stood up and walked closer to the cross. He put Abby's necklace with the Silver Star on it before turning and looking at everyone. Down the beach was Sophie sitting with Charlie, obviously deep in conversation.

--

'Stop annoying me about this!' Sophie exclaimed,

'Just because I noticed you've barely spared a glance towards your boyfriend since he got here and have been constantly worried about Dan,'

'Yeah, he's injured though,'

'You can't honestly care for Justin,'

'Well I do,'

'Okay, let me rephrase that; you can't honestly love Justin,' he looked at her, 'Soph? Do you love him?'

--

_Fifteen year old Ryan Mitchel walked out of school. A man walked up to him._

'_Hello, are you Ryan Mitchel?'_

'_Yes. Who are you?'_

'_My name isn't important at the moment, but I am your father,'_

'_You're my father?' Ryan asked in disbelief,_

'_Yes,'_

_After a minute of awkward silence he asked, 'why haven't you contacted me before now?'_

'_Your mother hates me now. She wouldn't let me,'_

_Ryan nodded, 'do I… do I have any siblings?'_

_The man hesitated before answering, 'you've got two brothers and two sisters,'_

'_What are their names? How old are they?'_

'_Jack's about fifteen years older than you, Daniel's your age, Claire is a year younger than you and Anasta-'_

'_What are you doing here?!' Ryan's mother screeched at the man, 'you've got no business talking to my son!'_

'_He is my son too, Beth,' the man said,_

'_You gave up the right to call him your son when you walked out on me!'_

'_I have a wife!'_

'_Then you shouldn't have gotten involved with me in the first place! Come on Ryan, we're going,'_

--

Rosalyn, Claire, Amber, Brad and Stacey watched as Eko broke open a statue that Charlie had been carrying around to reveal a few bags of heroin inside. Rosalyn and Claire looked at it for a moment before both walking away with Eko. Brad, Amber and Stacey remained in a trance for a few minutes. They all realized the others must have been addicted at a time.

'Are you as tempted as I am?' Amber asked,

'Oh yeah,' Brad answered,

'Totally,' Stacey said, 'but I can't, it will harm the baby,'

--

'Do you think you could help me?'

'With what?' Parker asked,

'Hunting,'

'Okay,' she said, 'I'm Parker by the way,'

'John Locke,'

--

'That girl knows nothing,' Sophie said as they watched Parker and Locke walk into the jungle,

'It wasn't his fault,' Dan muttered,

'Wasn't his fault that Boone is dead?' Amanda said, 'who are you kidding?'

'I'm just saying…'

'And we're just saying that he's a raving lunatic,' Amanda interrupted,

'Talking about Locke, are we?' Natalie asked sitting down with Shawn, Tasha and Kalub.

'How'd you guess?'

'You mentioned a raving lunatic,'

--

_It was a week after he had met his father and he still hadn't found out his name. So Ryan cautiously approached his mother,_

'_Mom?'_

'_Yes, Ryan?'_

'_Could you …. Tell me my father's name?'_

_She looked up at him sharply, 'why do you want to know?'_

'_If I could just put a name to the face…'_

'_I guess I could tell you,' she said, 'his name's Christian Shepherd,'_

--

'Hey, Rosalyn. What are you doing?' Charlie asked,

'I can't believe you Charlie,' she said walking away,

'What? What did I do?' he asked Kathy,

She gave him a scornful look before running to catch up to Rosie, 'guys are so ignorant,'

--

'Why are you doing this to Karl?' Gabriel asked,

'Because it is for his own good,' Ben answered,

'His own good? How is brainwashing him for his own good?' Brent asked,

'It will help him,' he started walking away when something caught his eye, 'Megan! What are you doing up?'

'I have been confined to a bed for the past two weeks and I couldn't take it any more,' Megan answered,

'Well, you were shot in the back,' Juliet said from next to Ben,

'And dislocated your arm,' Lilly added,

'Been six times,' Megan said to Juliet,

'As apposed to your three times,' Sasha said walking up, 'Megan I need your help,'

Megan nodded and they walked away.

'So what did you need my help with?' Megan asked,

'Nothing. I just thought you'd prefer to be away from Juliet and Lilly,'

'Thank you,' she smiled, 'I swear to God those two just appear out of thin air whenever I'm talking to Ben,'

'Sounds like someone's a bit jealous of those two girls,' Sasha smirked,

'Oh shut up,'

--

'Hey, do I know you from somewhere?' Dan asked Stacey as they walked through the jungle to get water,

'Not that I know of. Wait. Have you ever been conned?'

He looked at her strangely, 'no,'

'Ok, then you wouldn't know me. Why did you ask?'

'Your eyes look familiar,'

'Yeah, I noticed that too,' Ryan said, 'I couldn't place it though,'

'My father's a man whore, you probably went out with one of his daughters,' she shrugged, 'no big de-' she suddenly looked down, 'oh, shit,'

'What? What happened?' Ryan asked worried,

'Go get Jack. My water just broke,'

--

**Oh my God. By the way you guys should review my new story ****Less than ten minutes ****as well as this chapter. Oh, and I'm sorry for how short this was but I had writers block so I moved up the time she was going to have her baby. So if anyone has any ideas for a good storyline I'd be happy to get them. And I was wondering if anyone saw the connections in the last few chapters to do with the flashbacks.**


	24. Taken: Katherine Widmore

**Here's the next chapter. The flashbacks are from Katherine Widmore. Thanks for all the suggestions for story lines, in this chapter I use some from Golden-Black Dragon and GuitarHeroLost. Enjoy! I don't own Lost.**

Kathy was talking to Jack – more like flirting – when it happened. Ryan ran out of the jungle quickly, his eyes scanning the beach.

'Jack! Jack! Jack, Stacey's water broke!' he yelled as he ran over. Rosie passed Alice to Kathy before running after Jack and Ana, who were already at the edge of the jungle.

--

'_Hello?' Kathy asked into the phone,_

'_Hi, it's me. Please don't say my name,' she heard her cousin say,_

'_Oh, hi George! I really liked our date last night,' she said while her cousin and Uncle rolled their eyes and gave her silent permission to leave the dinner table,_

_When she was far enough away she spoke, 'so what's up?'_

'_I'm in a lot of trouble,'_

'_What type? Coz I know Uncle Charles has been trying to find you,'_

'_I've been running from him and I need your help,'_

'_Okay,' she answered immediately, 'where are you?'_

'_Sydney, Australia,'_

--

'I left them just up ahead,' Ryan said. They walked one hundred feet forward until they came to a clearing. 'This is where I left them,' there was no one there though.

'Are you sure?' Rosie asked,

'Yeah, see there's where Stacey dropped the bag,' he pointed, 'and there's….'

'Daniel,' Jack finished. On the ground, slightly obscured by bushes, was the limp form of Daniel. But Stacey was nowhere in sight.

--

'Hey, guys, what's up?' Kalub asked as he and Tasha sat down, 'why's everyone looking at the jungle worried?'

'about ten minutes ago Ryan ran out saying that Stacey had gone into labor,' Shawn said, 'Jack, Ana and Rosie followed him back there,'

'Stace went into labor?' Tasha asked,

'Yeah,' Natalie said,

'Which way did they go?' she jumped up,

'That way,' Natalie pointed, 'why are you so worried?'

'She's my cousin,' she yelled back as she started running to the jungle. She didn't even make it though because Ana, Rosie, Ryan and Jack walked out of the jungle, supporting an unconscious Dan. Most people ran over to them.

'What happened?' Dinah asked,

'Where's Stace?' Tasha asked,

'We got there and Dan was knocked out. Stacey was nowhere to be seen,' Jack said,

'Well we need to go find her,'

'I'm going now with Ana,'

'I'm coming,' Dinah said,

'So I,' Adira said,

'I'll come,' Kurt said,

'And me,' Anyssa added,

'I'll come as well,' Sayid said,

'I'll come,' said a voice. Everyone turned to see Sawyer looking determined.

'Me too,' Michael said,

'I'll help,' Tasha said,

'No,' Ana replied immediately,

'She's my cousin too Ana,'

'You're pregnant,'

'So is Stace,'

Ana sighed, 'fine.' Jack quickly handed out guns before they left.

--

_Kathy knocked on the door of apartment 23 on floor 15,_

_The door opened slowly and Rosalyn's head peered out, 'hi, come in quickly,'_

_Kathy walked in and sat her bag down, 'what happened? Where's Jasper?'_

_Tears fell down Rosalyn's cheeks, 'he's dead Kath,'_

'_What?'_

'_My father ordered him to be killed,'_

_No! Uncle Charles would never do that!'_

'_Well I hate to be the one to burst your bubble, but he did,' she snapped,_

'_Ok, I believe you,' _

'_Thanks. I can feel them closing in on me Kath,'_

'_Then we have to get you out of the country. How does LA sound?'_

_--_

Brenton Young ran through the jungle back the way he had came, careful not to make any marks in the ground. When he finally caught up to three men and three women he spoke,

'Some of them are following us,'

'What?' Dragan asked,

'There are almost ten people trying to find us,'

'Well, we should go to the Staff instead of the Barracks,' Gabriel said,

'Well, who will be there?' Ira asked,

'Madison and Lilly were ordered to go there awhile back, but they keep going in between places, so there's a chance they won't be there,' Sasha said, 'Ari might be there though,'

'Okay let's go,' Ursula said as she tightened her grip on the pregnant girls arm.

--

Brad silently followed Charlie until he stopped. Charlie bent down and moved some branches and leaves to reveal some statues. He thought now would be a good time to reveal himself.

'What have you got there?' he asked,

Charlie jumped up and turned around, 'nothing,'

'Really? It looks like those statues where Eko found the heroin,'

'No they're not,'

'So you won't mind me taking them?'

'They're mine,'

'Ok. I won't take them. Maybe I'll go tell Locke or Rosalyn that you have them,' he shrugged starting to walk away,

'Wait!' Brad turned around at the sound of the desperate plea, 'here, you can have some,'

--

'Hey, I see some people in front of us,' Kurt said. The others all looked up.

'I see them too,' Tasha whispered,

All of them started jogging, but trying not to make any noise. All of a sudden something whizzed through the air, hitting Tasha in the neck, making her fall to the ground. A second later another four whizzed through the air, each hitting three different people: Jack, Ana, and Sawyer.

'Hit the deck!' Dinah yelled, causing the remaining five people to jump to the ground. They saw some people coming, so Sayid and Adira each crawled over to a tree on either side of the clearing and stood up. Anyssa and Dinah crawled over to a tree behind them each while Kurt moved out of the clearing behind another tree. All of a sudden four people came into the clearing. Sayid launched himself at a guy with dark hair, Adira jumped at a tall thin guy, Anyssa threw herself at a tall man with brown hair and Dinah leaped at the woman with dark hair. Anyssa gave the man she was fighting a punch to the jaw before being kicked in the chest. Sayid dodged a punch, and then returned it. Adira whipped around and gave the man she was fighting a round house kick to the side of the head, knocking him unconscious in the process. Dinah gave a butterfly kick to the woman before the woman grabbed her arm and threw her over her shoulder, but Dinah grabbed the woman's long hair, bringing her down with her. Adira ran over to Anyssa to help. At that moment a man with messy brown hair walked into the clearing.

'Come on, we have to go,' he said before bringing something out and firing a dart at Adira, Sayid, Anyssa and Dinah, making each of them fall to the ground. Two of the men quickly went over to the unconscious man and picked him up before walking out of the clearing with the other man following them. The woman on the other hand stood in the middle of the clearing looking around suspiciously. Suddenly, she heard a gun being cocked behind her head.

'Move and I shoot,' a voice said.

**Don't you guys just love cliffhangers? You guys should all guess who is who. I mean with the Others. I gave you their names earlier in the chapter, but now you should guess who the black haired guy, the tall thin guy, the tall brown haired man and the dark haired woman is. Oh, and the man with the messy brown hair. If you get them all right I'll…. Well I'll think of something. And I wouldn't mind having more plot ideas.**


	25. Shots Fired: Seth Ward and Kurt Crowley

**Here's the next chapter. I couldn't decide who to have the flashbacks focus on so I put one as Kurt Crowley and the other Seth Ward. Both minor characters, I thought I should let you in on their pasts. Enjoy! I don't own Lost. **

'Move and I shoot,' Curtis Crowley said bravely to the woman in front of him.

'Curtis Crowley, would you really want to feel responsible for another death?' the woman asked, still with her back facing him,

'How- how do you know my name?'

'I know everything about you. Ran away at fifteen because your parents didn't understand you. Two years later your brother killed himself,' she began,

'Stop!' he said, 'shut up, or I'll shoot!'

'No. you won't,' she gave a cruel laugh, 'you do not want another murder on your conscious,'

'I didn't kill him,'

'Really? I was told your brother killed himself because you left.' She let him think about this before she spun around delivering a kick to the neck making him fall unconscious.

'Sasha, what's taking you so long?' Brent yelled over,

'There was another guy,' she yelled back, 'and there's still one,' she muttered under her breath. She looked around once more before walking out of the clearing, the same way the others had gone. She knew someone else was following.

--

_Kurt couldn't believe it. Eric had killed himself. His brother had killed himself. He was now at the funeral listening to the eulogy delivered by his mother. Finally she finished talking. It's not like he actually processed what she said. As he walked out of the church he heard Hannah, Eric's friend, be questioned by his aunt,_

'_Do you know why he did it?' _

'_Yes,' she said as tears flowed from her eyes,_

'_Why?'_

'_Because Kurt left,'_

_Kurt stood there in stunned silence. He was the reason his brother was dead._

_--_

Amber was sitting in a seat from the plane reading a book.

'Hey, Amber?' she suddenly heard in her ear,

She jumped and turned around to see Brad standing there.

'Don't do that!' she exclaimed,

'Sorry,'

'Now what do you need?'

He smiled, 'you still interested in that heroin?'

--

'So do you reckon the Others are real?' Shawn asked the group at large,

'Nah, I reckon all these people disappearing is just a coincidence,' Amanda answered sarcastically,

'I personally think they disappear into thin air,' Ryan said,

'Really? I thought they were abducted by aliens,' Daniel smiled,

'I thought they decided to swim to the mainland,' Sophie put in,

'Well, I thought that they actually decided to take a leisurely walk around the island,' Seth said,

Shawn scowled at them all, 'okay, okay. Stupid question. How do you think they've stayed hidden?'

'They've lived here for ages most likely,' Natalie said,

'Probably,' Seth said,

Rosalyn looked over to Sophie, who was looking in the jungle,

'Soph? What's wrong?' he asked,

'They've been in there for ages,' she said worried, 'they might be hurt, or they could've been taken,'

'I agree,' Daniel said, 'we should go after them,' he got up and walked over to the place Jack had left the guns,

'But she didn't say we should go after them,' Jennifer said,

'But that's what she meant,' Daniel said, 'I take it you're coming?' he asked Sophie. She nodded and held out her hand to him so he could help her up. He passed her a gun and the two of them faced everyone else, 'anyone else want to come?'

'I will,' Justin said, also getting up. No one else offered, so the three people walked to the jungle.

'That guy has issues with their friendship,' Natalie commented on Justin,

'Well, yeah,' Calypso said, 'Justin and Sophie were going out before the crash and Justin obviously feels threatened by Daniel's and Sophie's growing friendship,' everyone looked her at shocked, 'what? Just because it seems like I don't care about people, doesn't mean I don't care about their _lives_,'

--

_Seth Ward was depressed. Not that his eight-year old mind actually knew what that word meant. He was upset because his parents had died a month before and today was his first day of school without them there. But nevertheless he tried to act happy. He was in the classroom sitting at his desk, waiting for the teacher to come in. at that moment a girl walked up to him._

'_Can…Can I sit here?' she asked shyly, gesturing to the seat beside him,_

'_Sure,' he replied and she sat down, 'my name's Seth,'_

_The girl smiled, 'I'm Abby,'_

--

'Sasha is going to be totally pissed off,' Riley muttered,

'I know,' Allison muttered back. The two girls had been with Ari at the Staff when Sasha, Brenton, Ursula, Ira, Gabe and Dragan had walked in, gripping a pregnant woman and a black guy. Sasha had gone to radio Lilly and Madison and anyone else that could help Stacey, the pregnant woman, give birth successfully. Ari and Brenton had talked Stacey through what they were going to do. Gabriel and Drew had been arguing about whether or not they should let the black man go. Drew thought they'd be no harm in it. Gabe on the other hand knew that they had to keep him with them. Gabe had finally dismissed the conversation and walked away, into the next room. At that moment, because he was the only one in the room besides the black man, Drew let him go. Dragan had already yelled at him about it. Unfortunately for him though, he was about to face the wrath of an angry Sasha. She walked in the room at that moment, noticing that Dragan looked angry and the black guy was missing.

'Where the hell is he?' she inquired,

'Drew let him go,' Dragan replied lividly,

'What?' she yelled whirling on Andrew, 'why the hell would you do that?'

'He deserves to be let go. So does she,' he added gesturing to the next room,

'Ursula, Ira, Gabe, Dragan, Allison, the five of you go find him. Do anything in your power to get him, but do NOT kill him,' she said before they ran out of the room and she turned back to Drew with fire in her eyes, 'let's get something straight, you do NOT give orders, you do NOT release prisoners just because you think they deserve to be let go, you do NOT argue with me, Megan, Madison, Ben, Gabriel or anyone else for that matter, Hell, you can't do anything without the permission of anyone higher up the chain of command. To you that looks like basically everyone can tell you what to do,' she added, the slightest sign of a smile playing at her lips, 'do you get it?' he didn't move a muscle, 'I _said_, do you get it?'

'Yes,' he answered stiffly. She walked out of the room, still furious. On her way out she bumped into Megan, Madison and Lilly, all of whom had been standing right next to the door, obviously they had been listening.

'Arianna and Brenton are down there,' Sasha pointed down the hall before she walked the other way, 'come on Megan; we got a guy to find.'

--

'How is it we haven't found them?' Justin asked,

'Well, there's no telling how far in they are,' Sophie answered,

'As Sophie said, they've been gone for ages,' Daniel asked. He quickly stopped and held up his hand. The other two stopped and looked at him before following his lead, and looking ahead of them. They could see the shadow of a few figures weaving around the trees ahead. Suddenly the figures stopped and looked at something. Right at them. And as quick as a flash, three bullets whizzed through the air. Two of them heading straight for Sophie.

**I bet you guys just hate me. The return of Abby! Even if it was just in a flashback. Okay a couple of things:**

**I've decided to have this new thing where every once in a while I will ask what you guys would prefer. The first one is about ships:**

**So do you guys want Sophie/Dan or Sophie/Justin? (That's if I let her live)**

**What about Anastasia/Sawyer or Amber/Sawyer or Amanda/Sawyer? (Huh. They all start with A)**

**What about the teens? Who do you want with Natalie? Shawn or Kalub? What about Tasha? Or Calypso? (One of the girls won't be with anyone)**

**And finally what about the Others? Do you want Ben with Lilly or Megan? What about Sasha? Should she be with anyone? If so who? (Keep in mind that she has the coldest personality ever)**

**I've also decided this to do another new thing. It's called a preview:**

'Sophie!' the two men yell.

--

'My baby…' Stacey muttered, 'where's my baby?'

--

'What is this place?' Shawn asked in awe,

'This? This is the hatch,' Locke said,

--

'It's okay,' the man said to the woman crying into his shoulder,

'Thank you,' the woman said before kissing him.

--

'He belongs to me!' Ari yelled.

A gunshot is heard.

--


	26. Torn: Natasha Santos

**Here's the next chapter. It is a Tasha centric. Enjoy! I don't own Lost.**

'Sophie!' the two men yelled. Daniel ran forward and jumped on her, knocking her to the ground.

'You okay?' he asked,

'Yeah. Thanks,' she answered, 'oh my God!'

'What?' he asked worried,

'Justin!' she pushed Daniel off her and made to get up, but Daniel pulled her back down. 'What the hell are you doing?' she hissed,

'Saving your life. Look, they're going to look over at us and check to see that we're all on the ground. It doesn't matter to them whether we're dead or alive, as long as we can't go anywhere,' he replied,

'Okay,' she nodded as a tear slid down her cheek. She turned her head again but quickly turned away when she saw Justin's lifeless form.

--

'Why is it such a big deal that we take this baby?' Andrew asked,

'Because people can't conceive on this island,' Ari said, 'well, they can, but they die before giving birth,'

'Why?'

'Because something happened seventeen years ago,' Madison said,

'What happened?'

'A certain woman was pregnant and she happened to get critically injured. She was in a coma for almost a year and lost the baby. And for some reason, now woman can't have children here,'

'I'd stop talking about it if I was you,' Riley said,

'How do you even know?'

'She told me,'

'Who are you talking about?' Drew asked. The two just exchanged looks.

--

Sophie stood in between Charlie and Dan at the funeral. She had tears streaming down her face. Finally halfway through Charlie put his arm around his longtime friend. She cried into his shoulder for not even a minute before she walked away from the group and into the jungle.

--

'_I'm gonna kill him!' Tasha exclaimed walking into the classroom, sitting next to her friend,_

'_Kill who?' Hayley asked,_

'_I'm gonna kill Mark!' _

'_Why?'_

'_He just told me he's been cheating on me for the past two years!'_

'_I know,'_

'_You know? You know? How do you know?' realization dawned on her, 'you little slut! Why would you do that to me?!' she was now yelling, 'what the hell happened to best friends forever?' Tasha asked standing up,_

'_We can still be friends Tasha,' she replied also getting up,_

'_Oh, yeah, coz it's so easy to forget that two of the three years I went out with him was a lie,' she said sarcastically,_

'_Nothing's changed. The only difference will be that he'll be going out with me, not someone who is trying to off herself every other day,' _

_Tasha slapped her across the face, 'that was a one off, and you know it,'_

'_Oh, so you won't mind showing me the one cut on your wrist, will you?' she said pushing up Tasha's sleeve, 'oh, and look, there is like a thousand cuts on your wrist. Let's see the other one shall we?'_

'_Stop! Fine. Have him. Like I care,' Tasha said walking out of the room with tears in her eyes._

--

'Wow. This is awesome,' Parker said,

'What is this place?' Shawn asked in awe,

'This? This is the Hatch,' Locke said walking out of a side room,

'And what's it for?' Parker asked,

'How about I show you two a video to explain it?'

--

'The operation was a success,' Ari told Ben via radio,

'Good. I will send someone over to get the baby,'

'You can't be serious,' Sasha said,

'I am,'

'That child needs to be with her mother,'

'I'm inclined to agree with her,' Ari said,

'I am sorry but they cannot be together,'

'Ben, no mother should be deprived of their child, no matter what the circumstances,' Sasha said, almost begging,

'I know how you feel on the matter, but I'm sorry it cannot happen,'

'Fine. By any chance do you know what day it is today?'

There was a pause before he spoke again, 'of course I do. It's been what? Fifteen years?'

'Seventeen years,' Sasha replied quickly, 'please, Ben. Just let them be together,'

--

'Sophie? Are you okay?' Dan asked walking to where he heard sobs coming from,

'I'm fine. It's just…seeing Justin die today, it…. I'm fine,' she replied,

'Do you want to talk about it?'

She nodded, 'fifteen years ago to this day, my brother drowned,'

'Oh I'm sorry,'

'It was my fault. I was meant to be watching him, but I was talking to someone. If I was paying attention he would be alive,' she wiped her eyes, 'and today, it's also my fault Justin's dead,'

'No it's not,' he said walking closer to her,

'Yes it is! If I didn't decide it was a good idea to go in the jungle he wouldn't have come,' she was now sobbing hysterically. Daniel put his arms around her,

'It's not your fault. You weren't the one who shot him. It's okay,' he soothed,

Sophie looked up at him and smiled, 'thank you. For listening,' she then leaned up and kissed him full on the lips.

--

'Hey Jennifer?' Tasha asked,

'Yeah?'

'You're a nurse right?'

'Sure am,' she smiled,

'Tell me, what's the usual time I should feel my baby kick?'

'You're pregnant?' she asked, mentally filing it away for a huge gossip with Amber later,

'Yeah, I'm almost five months,'

'well, I would have thought that you would've felt something by now,' Tasha looked alarmed, 'but seeing as this is your first, I'd say – hang on, this is your first, right?'

'Do I really come off as someone who sleeps around?' she asked a bit offended,

'No, no, no. I didn't mean it like that. So as this is your first, I'd say two more weeks at the most,'

'Ok, thanks,'

--

'_So Natasha, how have you been since last time I saw you?' Karen asked,_

'_First of all, I thought we established either Tash or Tasha. And in answer to your question, hmm, lets see, well I found out Mark's been cheating on me with Hayley, umm, I have until the end of the week to pay my rent or else Peter, Amy and I are on the streets. Oh, and I found an even sharper knife to cut myself with! It was a fantastic week!' she exclaimed sarcastically,_

'_Tasha, we've talked about cutting your wrists,' Karen said sternly,_

'_Well, yeah we have, doesn't mean I took it in,' she replied, 'Oh and another thing, it's the two year anniversary of my mother killing herself today. And the five year anniversary of my dad's overdose/death! Can't you just see how happy I am today?'_

'_Tasha, I know how hard it is for you, but you have got to stop hurting yourself. If not for your own sake then for Peter and Amy's. They are only twelve-years old, and you are the only person they've got left.'_

_--_

Stacey opened her eyes slowly. She instinctively put her hand on her stomach. There was no bump. It was just flat. She looked around.

'My baby…' Stacey muttered, 'where's my baby?'

From the corner of the room a woman walked over.

'Your baby is with us,'

'Please, just give me my baby,' she begged,

'I am doing everything in my power to get your baby back to you,' the woman assured her,

Stacey knew the Others were merciless, so why was this woman trying to help her? 'Why are you helping me?'

She smiled, 'I believe no mother should have their child taken away from them,' Sasha explained.

--

'Amanda, I just did something stupid,' Sophie whispered in Amanda's ear as she passed. Amanda nodded as Sophie kept walking. She couldn't believe she had kissed Dan. Yeah, she liked him, but she had just buried her boyfriend. Just then Amanda came up to her.

'What is so stupid that you interrupted my conversation with Ryan?' she asked,

'Amanda, we can save your flirting for another time, this is important,'

'What did you do?'

'I kissed Dan,'

'What?!'

'I kissed Dan. God I'm such an idiot!'

'Why did you kiss him?'

'Because I was upset,'

'Do you care about him?'

'Of course I do,'

'Do you just care about him or is there something more?'

Sophie just looked away.

'I'll take that as my answer,' Amanda said, 'and finally did he kiss you back?'

'What?'

'Was there anything on the other side of the kiss?'

Sophie just smiled.

--

'Oh my God!' Tasha exclaimed,

'What?' Shawn, Kalub, Natalie and Dinah asked,

'I just felt my baby kick,' she smiled widely, 'it kicked again! Here, feel this,' she said grabbing the closest hand and placed it on her stomach,

'Wow,' Natalie smiled,

Dinah put her hand on Tasha's stomach, 'that is so awesome,'

'Yeah,' Kalub said,

'Pretty cool,' Shawn added. At that moment Calypso walked over.

'Hi. What's going on?'

Tasha's smile vanished. So did Natalie's and Dinah's. Shawn and Kalub on the other hand looked up at her and smiled,

'Tasha's baby kicked,' Kalub explained,

'Oh cool,' Calypso actually smiled at them. 'Can I feel it?'

'Yeah, sure,' Tasha answered unsure. Calypso was actually pretty gentle.

'What?' she asked when they all looked at her strangely, 'I am capable of being nice,'

**Is this the start of Calypso turning human? Lol. The medical facts about Tasha being pregnant might not be accurate so just ignore it. And despite what someone said Sasha is actually human, as you can see in this chapter. And I decided to have yet another thing about the ships:**

**So what do you think about Amanda? Should she be with Ryan? Or someone else?**

**And who should be with Madison?**

**And one of the things that's been annoying me. Jack/Kathy or Jack/Anyssa?**

**Now here's the preview:**

'What did you do?' Megan asked,

'What needed to be done,'

--

'Stacey, are you okay?'

'just great,' Stacey muttered before being slammed on the ground again.

--

'is that one of those statues that Charlie had?' Claire asked,

Brad and Amber looked at each other.

--

'My baby!' Rosie exclaimed.

--

'He belongs to me!' Ari yelled.

A gunshot is heard.

--


	27. Rebirth: Lillian Barker

**Here's the next chapter! It's devoted entirely to the Others! By that I mean the survivors aren't seen at all. (Well, the ones with them are, but). And the flashbacks revolve around Lilly. Enjoy! I don't own Lost.**

Sasha was sitting on a hill, reminiscing about the last time she had truly felt happy. Arguing with her sister on this very hill seventeen years ago was the last time she had truly felt happy. That was kind of sad. Suddenly she was snapped out of her reverie by a sound behind her. She spun around, taking out her gun.

'Dragan, you need to learn not to do that to me, or one day I will accidently kill you,' she said, stuffing the gun in the back of her pants.

'So, what are you doing here?' he asked sitting down next to her,

'Remembering when life was simple,' she said, letting her guard down for a second,

'Life was simple? Never knew that could happen,'

She decided to finally let her guard down to someone outside the select few that knew her back then, 'yeah, its hard to believe. This hill was the last place I felt happy,'

'Why?'

'You know why woman can't have children on this island, don't you?'

'Yeah, something about a woman losing her baby so now women can't give birth,' he shrugged,

'I was that woman,' Sasha answered,

'What? Oh, I'm sorry Sasha,'

'It's okay, it happened seventeen years ago. To this day,'

'Are you okay? Coz I heard that you've been trying to convince Ben to let Anastasia be with her child. So I know how it must feel to you,'

'I'm okay,' she said as she turned back to him. She had a tear falling down her cheek.

'No you're not,' he said, sensing her sadness as he moved closer to her and put his arm around her,

'I've always wondered how you can do that,'

'Do what?'

'Know exactly where someone is even though you're blind,'

'Comes naturally. But stop trying to change the subject; we're talking about you,'

'No, _you_ were talking about me,'

'Whatever. So, seventeen years. How do you feel?'

'I don't know. The thing is, though I was only twenty, I had really wanted a baby for a while. And then I got pregnant and it all just seemed to fall in place. But after almost six months my _sister_' she spoke the word with a disgusted face, 'killed my baby,'

'She killed your baby?' Sasha nodded, 'how?'

'We were arguing and I hit her so she pushed me and I fell down the hill, through that,' she said pointing down the hill,

'The sonar fence?'

'Yes.'

--

'Ari, I'd like you to look after the baby for awhile,' Ben's voice came across the radio,

'Ben, they have to be together,' Ari said,

'Not at the moment,'

'Will they at one point?'

'Most likely,' he said before turning off the radio.

Ari sighed and walked out of the room, to where the baby was.

'Hey, Maddie. I've been told I'm to look after the baby,' she said walking in the room,

'Ok, here she is,' Madison asked passing her over,

'Thanks,' Ari said walking out of the room. She walked down the hall and opened the door of another room. 'Hi, Anastasia,'

'Can I please have my baby?' she asked,

'I have her right here,' Ari smiled passing her over, 'I'm really sorry but you can't have her with you at the moment,'

'What?' the smile vanished from her face, 'why not?'

'Because our leader doesn't think it such a good idea at the moment. But do not worry, Sasha is trying to make him let you be together, and she is one of the most influential people on this island,'

'So she'll be able to get it to happen?'

'Most likely,' she smiled, 'so what are you going to call her?'

'Isabel Christine Cortez,'

--

'_Hello?' Lilly said into her phone,_

'_Dr Barker?' a female voice asked,_

'_Yes,'_

'_This is Diana from Mittelos Bioscience. I'm calling to confirm your appointment tomorrow,'_

'_Was it two o'clock?'_

'_Yes. Dr Alpert and Dr Wade asked me to tell you they're looking forward to meeting you,'_

'_I'm looking forward to it as well,' Lilly smiled,_

'_Goodbye,'_

_Lilly turned to the two other people in the room, 'appointments two o'clock tomorrow, Jules,'_

'_I know,' Juliet said, 'they called me before,'_

--

'Hey Lilly!' Maddie yelled,

'Yeah?' Lilly turned around,

'Your shift!' she said before turning away,

Lilly groaned, 'who am I with?'

'Sasha, Andrew and Megan,' she replied before turning away again with a smirk playing on her lips.

--

Megan made her way to the cages slowly. She was a bit pissed off with who she was with. Andrew was okay. It was bloody awesome that Sasha was with her. It was just Lilly she couldn't handle.

Ever since Lilly had came to the island she just seemed intent on doing everything possible to get under her skin. As well as Sasha's.

It was terrible. Everyone shared a house with at least one other person. Sasha was with Madison, Ari and Ari's son Christopher. Riley was with her uncle, Will. Gabe and Karl. Dragan, Ira and Brenton. Allison, Ursula and Alex. Nick was with his older sister Jane. And Juliet was with Megan. Fantastic. That's not what annoyed her the most though. What annoyed her the most was Lilly was with Hannah. Hannah happened to die a month after Lilly and Juliet came to the island. So Lilly was left with a house to herself. In a place where it's hard to get something to yourself, Lillian Barker got her own house a month after she came to the island. Megan and Madison had been there for thirty years. Sasha had been there for thirty-five. Did any of them get their own house? Nooo. Just Lilly.

Actually, even that was not what annoyed her the most. What got her really pissed off was that Ben seemed to adore her. Everything about her was perfect. The way she walked, talked, worked, hell, even the way she stuffed something up. That's what really got under her skin. Ben worshipped her.

But thankfully Ben got some more houses built and most people got different roommates. Sasha was still with Madison, but now Ari and Chris were by themselves. Lilly got put with Ursula and Juliet. Gabe still stayed with Karl. Allison was now only with Alex. Dragan was only with Brent. Ira went with Nick after Jane died. Riley stayed with Will and finally Megan got her own place. Sasha and Madison had been offered, but declined. They preferred sharing. When Kit came he stayed with Ursula, Lilly and Juliet and when Andrew came he moved in with Ira and Nick.

So despite the fact that Lilly was in the smallest house that also happened to have the most people she stayed happy. Even Ursula was pissed off and she was generally always positive. It annoyed Megan incessantly.

It's not like she was a mean person, just everyone had to have an enemy. Lillian Barker happened to be Megan Weston's.

--

'_Thank you for taking the time to let us make our pitch, Dr. Barker, Dr. Burke. Mittelos Bioscience is based in Oregon. We're just outside of Portland. People are really happy at Mittelos. Why, you ask? Because we're privately funded,' Dr. Alpert said,_

_Look, when you reached out to us, we were flattered,' Juliet said,_

_But why would you want us?' Lilly asked,_

'_Is it true that you successfully impregnated a male field mouse?' Dr. Wade asked,_

'_He didn't carry to term,' the two said in unison, _

'_What do you see in this picture?' Dr. Alpert said changing slides,_

'_Well, that's a human womb, obviously,' Lilly said,_

'_Judging from the decomposition of the endometrium–' Juliet said,_

'_That woman is in her seventies,' the two finished,_

'_The two of you work extremely well together,' Dr. Wade noted,_

'_How so?' Lilly asked,_

'_You finish off each others sentences when it comes to medicine; you also say the same thing. You just seem to click,' she explained,_

'_Thanks,' the two said unsure whether it was a compliment or not._

'_But that woman is only twenty-six,' Dr. Alpert said,_

'_Oh my God,' Lilly murmured,_

'_What happened to her?' Juliet asked,_

'_The two of you can have the complete freedom and money to find out,'_

'_We think you are both special,' Dr. Wade said,_

'_We want you both to lead a team of highly trained people because you are that good,'_

'_So what do you say?' Dr. Wade asked,_

_The two women looked at each other and nodded. 'We'd love to,' Lilly said,_

--

'So what's the point of this? Why can't we let them go?' Andrew asked,

'We've been through this,' Megan said, 'we do what Ben says,'

'He still whining about we should let them go?' Sasha asked walking up with Dragan,

'Yeah,' Megan said turning to them,

'Thanks for listening,' Sasha said to Dragan,

'Any time,' he smiled before walking away,

'So what do we have to do?' Drew asked,

'Well, we just have to keep an eye on them,' Lilly said,

'Why do we have to have our shift with her?' Sasha breathed in Megan's ear,

'No idea,' Megan muttered,

'So who are they?' Drew asked,

'Ok, let's start over here,' Megan said with the others following her to a cage with a brown haired man, 'this over here is Cain. He tried to kill Gabe so he's not gonna be let out of a cage anytime soon,'

'And this Jason,' Lilly said gesturing to a teenager with blonde hair, 'he's almost convinced to join us, so he'll be in a house soon,'

'This is Parisa,' Megan said pointing a young girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, 'hasn't talked much, just to call out for her sister,'

'And these are Amy and Peter. Twins. You know Anastasia? The girl who just gave birth? They're her cousins,' Sasha finished gesturing to a girl and boy, both with bronzed skin and brown hair. Just then they heard the sounds of a struggle and turned around to see Anastasia being pushed by Gabe. 'What are you doing?'

'Bringing her to the cages,' he answered,

'Is it really necessary to push her?' Lilly asked,

'Probably not,' he smirked,

'Stacey, are you okay?' the girl, Amy, asked,

'Just great,' she muttered before being slammed to the ground,

'Gabe!' Megan exclaimed,

'What?' he asked innocently.

--

**Hey I just thought of having this new thing. Ok, coz it takes me ages to decide who gets the flashbacks I'm going to ask you guys. But keep in mind; if they had a chapter awhile ago they won't get it. And if I just can't seem to write them at that moment, then I won't. And if I'm writing a chapter about the survivors and the Others are not in it, it really doesn't make sense for me to write about, say Sasha, now does it?**

**Anyway, here's your preview:**

'What did you do?' Megan asked,

'What needed to be done,'

--

'Is that one of those statues that Charlie had?' Claire asked,

Brad and Amber looked at each other.

--

'I swear to God, I will kill you if you try anything like that again,'

--

'My baby!' Rosie exclaimed.

--

'that was a serious lapse in judgment and I know you don't feel the same way and-'

'I do feel that way,'

'I understand if you don't want to be friends anymore- wait. What?'

'I feel the same way,'

--

'He belongs to me!' Ari yelled.

A gunshot is heard.


	28. Anger Is The New Thing: Ari Davenport

**Here's the next chapter. I decided to ignore what you all said about who you wanted and put it as an Ari flashback, because it explains it more. Anyway, enjoy! I don't own Lost.**

Kathy was woken late at night by an ear piercing scream.

'My baby!' Rosalyn exclaimed – well actually she screamed it.

She bolted up and ran in the same direction everyone else was going. When they finally got there she saw Charlie standing in the water. With Alice in one arm and Aaron in the other.

Claire and Rosie were standing crying, while Brad was being held back by Ryan and Dan.

Amanda passed Jake to the closest person, Calypso of all people, before she walked up slowly to Charlie.

'Charlie, what are you doing?'

'I'm saving them!'

'Charlie, right now you are not saving them, just hurting them, and everyone else,'

'I need to save them!'

'From what?'

'They need to be washed of their sins,'

'Sins? They do not have sins. They are children,'

'They need to be washed of their sins!' he repeated,

'Charlie how can you of all people say they have sins? You're the drug addict!'

'And you're the murderer!'

She looked at him shocked, 'you crossed the line,' she said softly before turning away, 'Sophie! Talk sense into him!' she said. Sophie walked up and murmured things to him, until finally, he passed Aaron to her. She turned and passed him to Claire before turning back and getting Alice, and passing her to Rosie. Ryan and Dan let go of Brad. He walked up to Charlie and punched him in the face before walking away.

--

'So how are you?' Sawyer asked Amanda as she walked pass, 'murdered anyone recently?'

She turned around and slapped him.

'What the hell was that for?' he asked,

'Do not call me a murderer,' she hissed,

'Hey, what's going on here?' Charlie asked,

Whirling around Amanda punched him.

He clutched his face as he asked, 'what the hell was that for?'

'I told you in confidence that I killed someone and you just have to tell everyone! What a great friend you are!' she answered lividly before she walked away,

'You know you're pretty hot when you're angry!' Sawyer yelled after her.

'Oh, fuck off,' she called over her shoulder.

--

_Arianna Davenport walked through the crowds in the busy streets of New York on her way to an apartment building. She finally got to the right address. Building 23 on 42__nd__ street. She took a deep breathe and walked inside. Going up to the right floor she got out and walked to the right apartment. _

_She knocked on the door._

_A minute later the door opened, 'Ari! Hey, good to see you again!' the man said,_

'_I came here to tell you something,' she began,_

'_What is it?'_

'_I'm pregnant,'_

'_You're pregnant?' he asked shocked,_

'_Yes. And Brad, you're the father,'_

--

'Calypso, you could actually help!' Dinah exclaimed. Though the two had stopped hating each other, they still fought over everything. They were in the hatch looking through stuff and sorting.

'This is important!' Calypso stated,

'Reading magazine instead sorting stuff, important?' Adira said,

'I'm learning the basics of life,'

'Like what?' Dinah asked,

'Like it's actually good for you to kiss,'

'You got someone to try it out on?'

'Oh, yeah. Kalub,'

'Sorry, but I think Nat's already got him,' Anyssa said from the couch,

'Really?' Calypso asked, 'have they kissed?'

'No,'

'He's still fair game then,'

Suddenly loud voices were heard and a few seconds later Jack, Sayid and Locke walked in, holding two unconscious injured people between the three of them.

'What's going on?' Anyssa asked getting up,

'Who are they?' Calypso asked also getting up,

'Rousseau caught them,' Sayid said,

'We decided to bring them here, away from camp,' Locke said,

'I'm going to stitch them up, and then we'll question them,' Jack said,

'By questioning you mean torturing?' Dinah asked,

The three men exchanged glances,

'Yes,' Jack finally said,

'Can I help?' Anyssa and Dinah asked at the same time.

--

'Charlie, that was one of the stupidest things I've ever seen you do, and I've known you twenty years,' Sophie said as she tended to his wound,

'I know,' he sighed, 'I just wanted to help them,'

'You have now isolated yourself from everyone. Everyone now thinks your crazy,'

'Do you?'

'What do you think?' she smiled, 'would I be talking to you if I thought you were?'

'No. so, I've heard some rumors about you and Dan,'

'What? From who?' she said blushing,

'Overheard Jennifer telling Amber about a little kiss the two of you shared,'

'Oh well, it came from Jennifer, are you really believe gonna it?'

'I don't know,' he smirked, 'Are you really turning red?'

--

'Stacey? Are you okay?' Peter asked his cousin,

'Yeah, just a little tired,' she answered before she began to cough up blood. The people on watch, Brent, Sasha and Kit all ran forward. Sasha opened the cage.

'If any of you try to escape, we will shoot,' Kit said to the people in the cage while Sasha picked up Stacey.

'Brent, go find someone, I don't care who, get them to come here with and then you go to the Sonar fence, I will meet you there,' Sasha said before running off.

--

A few hours later Adira walked out of gun vault, blood dripping from her hands.

'Whose blood is that?' Jack asked,

'Who you think?' she replied walking over to the sink to wash her hands,

'What did you get out of them?' Sayid asked,

'Name is Henry and Jennifer Gale. Crashed balloon four months. The two married. They have daughter, died weeks ago,'

'How'd you get the information out of them?' Calypso asked,

'Don't think you want know,'

'And you believe them?' Dinah asked incredulous,

'Dinah, know me. What you think?'

Dinah smiled, 'let me have a go,'

--

'Claire do you really think this is a good idea?' Amanda asked,

'Aaron is sick and I need to find this place. It's where the medicine is,' she said passing over Aaron,

'Okay, I'll look after him. Who's going with you?'

'Kate, Kathy, Amber and Brad,' she answered as she walked away.

--

Sophie walked through the jungle on her way back from the Hatch. They were hiding something in there. It was a bit obvious. For one there were pliers sitting on the bench, covered in blood. For another they all watched her the entire time and lastly there was the faint sound of something behind the door of the gun vault.

But she didn't really give it any thought. She was trying to find someone. That someone was obviously Dan. After her conversation with Charlie she talked to Amanda again. After thinking about what they both said she had decided to stop avoiding him. Walking onto the beach she scanned around for Dan, but he wasn't there. Instead she saw Jennifer. Sophie started walking over to her. She had a bone to pick.

--

'Why has this happened so soon?' Sasha asked as they walked into the Staff,

'I honestly have no idea,' Brent answered, 'Ari! You here?'

Ari walked out with Isabel in her arms and Dragan and Chris following her, 'what's wrong?' Brenton nodded towards Stacey, 'oh my God. Come on,' she said gesturing for them to follow her. When they got in the room Sasha sat her down on the operating table. 'Here, hold her,' Ari said passing Isabel to Sasha, not noticing the look of sadness cross her face.

--

'Hey Jennifer,' Sophie faked a smile,

'Oh, hey Sophie,' she returned the smile, 'I actually needed to talk to you. About you and Dan,' she added,

'I actually needed to talk to you about that as well,' she replied, 'what gives you the right to tell people that Dan and I kissed?'

'People have a right to know that you were cheating on your boyfriend,'

'Excuse me?' Sophie asked loudly,

'Well you kissed Dan like right after Justin died so obviously you were cheating,'

'Ever thought that maybe I was a bit vulnerable at that moment?' she practically yelled, drawing attention to them,

'Sophie, you should know that if you want to cheat on someone don't hook up where anyone can see,'

Sophie slapped her before hissing, 'I was not cheating,'

Jennifer slapped her back. Sophie then punched her to which Jennifer responded by grabbing her arms, and trying to push her back. She couldn't. Sophie ended up pushing her back. The two were oblivious to the people surrounding them, telling them to stop. Jennifer tried to scratch her with her long nails. Sophie tried to slap her but at that moment Ryan and Daniel pulled the two girls apart. They both tried to get to each other so Charlie and Seth both ran up to keep the two apart. Charlie and Dan managed to pull Sophie away and down the beach. Ryan and Seth pulled Jennifer the other way. The two girls were still yelling at each other.

'Stay away from me!' Jennifer yelled,

'I've got a better idea; you stay away from my personal life!' Sophie yelled,

'Then don't let people have a reason to butt in to it!' Jennifer was then pulled into the jungle by Seth and Ryan.

'It's called a personal life for a reason!' Sophie yelled after her.

'Nothing to see here!' Sawyer yelled to the remaining people.

--

'Calm down!' Ryan said to Jennifer,

'How can I calm down? She just hit me for no reason!'

Ryan and Seth looked at each over her head. They knew there was more to the story than that.

--

'Calm down!' Charlie said to Sophie,

'I'm gonna kill her!' Sophie exclaimed,

'Again, calm down!' Daniel said it this time. She did.

'What happened?' Charlie asked,

'I just got pissed off that she's been saying stuff about me that is private,' she explained. Charlie caught on to what she was talking about and stood up.

'Now that you've calmed down I need to go talk to Amanda. Bye,' he said before walking away. The two were left in silence for a few minutes.

'I'm sorry I kissed you,' Sophie blurted out,

'What?' Dan asked,

'You should know that I'm not usually that upfront. That was a serious lapse in judgment and I know you don't feel the same way and-'

'I do feel that way,' Dan interrupted,

'I understand if you don't want to be friends anymore- wait. What?'

'I feel the same way,' he said bringing his hand up to her face,

'You do?' she asked softly,

'Absolutely,' he said before kissing her deeply.

--

_Ari had been out of work for months. She loved staying at home and being with Christopher, but being out of work wasn't an option anymore. She was running out of money – and fast. At this moment she was sitting in a café, combing through a newspaper for jobs, with Chris next to her. Suddenly a shadow was cast over her and she looked up. _

'_Yes?' she asked the two people,_

'_You're Arianna Davenport, aren't you?' the woman asked,_

'_Yes,'_

'_And you're a biologist?' the man asked,_

'_I've done some work in fertility as well,'_

'_Are you by any chance looking for a job?' the woman asked,_

'_Definitely,' _

_The two people sat down. 'I am Dr. Alpert and this is Ms Kansa,' the man said,_

'_Your work is very amazing and we would like to offer you a job,' the woman, Ms Kansa, said,_

'_Where at?'_

'_Mittelos Bioscience,'_

'_Never heard of it,'_

'_We're a private organization situated just outside Portland,' Dr. Alpert said,_

'_Tell me, what do you see in this picture?' Ms Kansa asked placing a photograph in front of her,_

'_This is a human womb, and it looks like the woman is in her seventies,' she said studying it,_

'_That's the thing. She's only twenty-six,' Dr. Alpert said,_

'_What happened?'_

'_You, along with four of our top researchers, will be given the money and freedom to find out,' Ms Kansa said,_

'_So what do you say?' Dr. Alpert asked,_

_Ari looked at Chris before turning back to them and smiling, 'when can I start?'_

_--_

'Damn, I hate Adira,' Madison muttered as she wiped blood off her face, 'why don't we just snap their necks when they come in?'

'Because we are trying to get information,' Ben muttered back,

Just then the door opened.

'Here we go again,' Madison muttered.

--

'Claire, this is ridiculous,' Kathy said,

'We should just go back,' Brad added,

'No, Aaron is sick and the medicine is somewhere around her,' Claire stated,

'Shit!'Amber tripped over. 'Hey, there's something here,' she said gesturing to where she had put her hands for support. The other four walked over and helped her move the grass and leaves off it. They all stood back and looked at it. There was a hatch door.

'Whoa,' Brad murmured before he helped Kate move the door back.

--

'What did you do?' Megan asked,

'What need to be done,' Andrew said,

'Do you know how much this could jeopardize everything we have worked for?' she asked furiously,

'They deserved to be let free,'

'It was not your call to make!' she yelled before turning to the other people standing there, 'Ira and Kit, go north. Lilly and Ursula, go west. Gabe and Allison, go east. We need them back at all costs. Tom, keep an eye on him,' she gestured to Drew, 'Riley you're with me, we're going south.'

--

'You're going to be okay,' Ari said handing Isabel to Stacey,

'Thank you,' she smiled. Suddenly the doors opened to reveal five people, four holding guns. Dragan, Ari, Brent and Sasha whipped around, taking out their guns.

'What are you doing here?' Brent asked,

'Claire's baby's sick. We need some medicine,' Kate said,

'Well, sorry you can't have it,' Brent pointed his gun at Claire, causing Brad to put his arm around her,

'Don't touch her,' he warned,

'Or what?' Ari asked walking out from behind Brent,

'Ari?' Brad asked shocked,

'You know him?' Sasha asked, gesturing to Brad with her gun,

'Yes. Chris is his son,'

'Whoa,' Amber whispered to Kathy, 'I totally did not see that one coming,'

--

'I suggest you turn around and walk away, forgetting you even saw this place,' Dragan said,

'Not without the medicine and Stacey and her baby,' Brad said,

'You know Brad, if you cared as much about her baby as you cared about your son, we might've had a chance,' Ari said turning her gun on Claire,

'Ari, calm yourself,' Sasha whispered,

'So, if we give you the medicine and Stacey and Isabel, you can go – apart from Brad,'

'What?' Claire asked, 'why not?'

'He's mine,' she smiled cruelly,

'He doesn't belong to anyone,'

This seemed to piss off Ari, 'he belongs to me!' she yelled before firing her gun. Right at Claire.

--

**Ari's got an evil side. Hey, I've got this new thing. The person who created the character with the flashbacks in this chapter gets to choose the next character. But you can't go, say if it was Charlotte Lewis who had Rosalyn as the flashback character, they can't pick Megan, coz they created both characters. And actually make it someone who is a major character, if you don't know who is, check the accepted OCs page. Anyway, Golden-Black Dragon gets to choose this time.**

**Here's the preview:**

'Is that one of those statues that Charlie had?' Claire asked,

Brad and Amber looked at each other.

--

'I swear to God, I will kill you if you try anything like that again,'

--

'Come on, hang in there!' the man said,

'I don't think I can,' the woman murmured.

--


	29. Gunshot Wound: Amber Fox

**Sorry for the delay. I'm doing NaNoWriMo and it is very time to find time in between school, my social life and writing this story to get time. So I'll most likely be spending more time on that. It's not going good. (That translates into epic failure). Anyway, this is an Amber Fox chapter. Enjoy! I don't own Lost.**

'Claire!' Brad yelled jumping and pushing her out of the way. He was too late though, he still got hit in the arm. At least it was better him than her. Kate pointed her gun at Ari and pulled the trigger. In a split second Sasha jumped in the air, in front of her, the bullet entering her chest, causing her to fall to the ground, blood pouring from the wound. Dragan dropped to her side, putting pressure on her wound. Brad grabbed Stacey – who was holding Isabel - with his free arm, pulling her out of the room with him. Kate, Claire, Kathy and Amber quickly followed.

--

'Megan?' Ursula asked into the radio,

'Yes?'

'We found them,' Megan sighed, relieved,

'Take them back to the cages, contact everyone else and tell them, and then make sure that Andrew stays insight of you at all times,'

'Will do,' Ursula said before turning off her radio,

Suddenly another voice came through to Megan.

'Megan, you need to get to the Staff, now,' Brent said,

'Why?'

'Sasha has been shot,'

Both Megan and Riley gasped and started running in the direction of the Staff

--

'_So what we gonna do tonight?' Amber asked,_

'_Maybe go steal some booze and get smashed,' Kelly shrugged,_

'_Yeah, that seems good,' Pete agreed,_

'_Hey, guys!' Ty came in, 'look what I got,' he showed them what was in his hands. Two small bags of what could have been brown sugar. But Amber knew they weren't. Nevertheless she decided to make sure._

'_What's that?'_

'_You have got to be kidding me!'Pete said, _

'_This my friend is my best friend,' Kelly said, 'heroin,' she added._

'_Here, have some,' Ty said. Amber looked down at the package. What harm could it do?_

--

'You have a perfectly healthy baby,' Jack told Stacey in the hatch,

'I know, Ari told me,'

'Who's Ari?' he asked confused,

The person who tried to kill Claire,' Kate supplied,

'She's actually quite nice,' Stacey said,

'I'm sorry are we talking about the same person?' Amber asked,

'Look, I know you guys think she's crazy, but she delivered my baby. She also saved my life mere hours ago,'

'Whatever,' Amber said,

'Do you want to go to the beach to see everyone?' Jack asked Stacey,

'Definitely,' she smiled,

--

'Come on, hang in there!' Dragan said,

'I don't think I can,' Sasha murmured,

'Dragan, you have to leave while we operate, please take Chris with you,' Ari said. He followed the order and stood outside the door, looking through the window.

'Please…Ari…let…me go,' Sasha coughed up blood,

'I will not let you die,'

'Please….it's….it's not….like… I want to….to live…anyway,'

You saved my life,' Ari said, 'why?'

'You…have a…son,'

--

'_Hey, Amber?' Sam asked, 'you home?'_

'_In the kitchen,' she yelled back,_

_Sam followed the sound of her voice to come across Amber attempting to cook. Attempting being the operative word. _

'_Hey, for your birthday,' he began,_

'_Please, I really don't want it to be big,' she said,_

'_For your birthday,' he began again, 'I'm going to take you to Sydney!'_

'_Sydney?' she asked, 'as in Australia?'_

'_The one and only,' he smiled,_

'_Thank you!' she said to her fiancé as she hugged him._

'_No problem.' _

--

'She's going to die,' Dragan muttered looking through the window of the door,

'Like Hell she is!' A voice exclaimed behind him. A second later Megan burst through the doors of the operating room, 'Sasha, get your ass in gear!'

'She's dying Megan, she can't do that!' Brent exclaimed,

Megan walked over to her and kneeled in front of her head,

'Sasha, can you please fight this,' she whispered,

'I…I…lost…the fi…fight in...me…a long…time ago,' she gasped,

'Sasha, you have got people who love you on this island please do not hurt them. Please don't hurt me,'

--

'I take it you two talked?' Amanda asked sitting down,

'What gave you that idea?' Sophie asked sarcastically. Dan had his arm around Sophie's shoulder and she was leaning into him.

'I wonder,' she returned the sarcasm.

'Hey, Amanda!' Charlie called coming up.

Amanda whirled around, 'No,'

'I'm sorry,'

'Save it,' she said walking off before stopping short. 'Oh my God. Is that Stacey?' Amanda grabbed Sophie's hand and pulled her off the ground.

'You could have just asked me to stand up instead of pulling my arm out of the socket,' Sophie complained following her, with Charlie and Dan right behind her,

'Oh my God! Stacey!' Tasha screamed causing the rest of the camp to look up and walk over to the group that was slowly forming. 'You had your baby!'

'What's its name?' Ana asked,

'Her name is Isabel Christine,' she smiled,

'Was there a reason you called her that or…?' Calypso asked,

'Isabel is after my mother Isabel Radon and Christine is after my father Christian Shepherd,'

'Christian Shepherd?' Daniel, Jack and Ryan all asked,

'Yeah. Do you know him?'

'He's my father,' they all answered,

'You're fucking with me, right?'

'No,' they all answered,

'Whoa. I've got three brothers,' she smiled,

'And a sister. He told me he has two daughters,' Ryan said,

'Wow,' Jennifer said,

'What?'

'Your fathers a man whore,' she smirked,

'No one cares what you think,' Sophie said, obviously still angry about their little 'argument.'

'Oh, bite me,' she snapped,

'Sorry, never been a fan of beef,' she returned making people gasp at her nerve. Jennifer advanced on her while Amanda grabbed one of her arms and Daniel the other.

'Walk away before we get a repeat of this morning,' Amanda hissed,

'What happened this morning?' Stacey asked,

'Catfight,' Seth explained,

'Do you really want me to hurt you?' Jennifer hissed,

'I don't know. Do you really want to risk breaking a nail by attempting it?'

'Oh you are asking for it,' she came closer,

Sophie smiled at her. 'Bring it,' Jennifer returned the smile and walked up to her to punch her. Amazingly, half the people there stepped in to prevent it happening. Sophie and Jennifer still tried to get at each other. Daniel ended pulling Sophie into the jungle.

'Come on, we'll go to the hatch,'

--

'She's going to be okay, isn't she?' Riley asked,

'Of course,' Megan's smile didn't quite reach her eyes, 'she's a fighter and I believe she will. Unlike somebody,' she glared at Dragan,

'I was only saying that she lost a lot of blood,' he answered,

'The words that actually came out of your mouth were, 'she's going to die,''

'It just seemed like she was,'

'Yeah, whatever,'

--

'How do you propose we escape?' Madison asked,

'We could just wait and get information,' Ben said,

'Whatever,'

--

'Tell me, why do you care what happens to her?' Megan asked,

'She's my friend,' Dragan replied,

'Sasha doesn't make friends easily. She doesn't trust people, see,'

'You're her friend,' he pointed out, 'and besides she obviously trusts me enough to tell me about seventeen years ago,'

'She told you?' he nodded, 'wow. She really must have been desperate to get it off her chest,'

'What do you mean by that?'

'If she needs to talk about it, she usually talks to Maddie or me, or, very rarely, Ben,'

'So? Maybe she wanted the thoughts of someone outside the Dharma remnants,'

'Dharma remnants? That your new name for us?'

'Yep. Then Lilly, Juliet, Brent, Drew, and Ari are the hotshot doctors,'

'Original name,' she said sarcastically,

'Oh, I know. Riley, Alex, Kit, Allison and Karl are the youngens,'

'Right,'

'And Ursula, Ira, Drew and Ari are the science geeks,'

'Where do you fit in?'

'Me? I guess nowhere, really,'

'What about Gabe?'

'Oh, yeah there's also the group I dubbed born trackers. You, Sasha, Madison and Kit are also in that,'

'Two groups. I feel real special,' she smiled,

'As you should,' he feigned seriousness.

--

'Tell us!' Amber begged,

'No!' Sophie exclaimed,

'Please Soph!' Amanda begged as well,

'No!'

'We just want to know if Dan's a good kisser!' Calypso said,

'Ok, fine, he's a good kisser,' she gave in,

'Scale of one to ten?' Natalie asked,

'Definitely an eight,'

'Wow. Never kissed someone that good,' Rosalyn said,

'So, Stacey, how good are Sawyer's kisses?' Shannon asked,

She smirked, 'to die for,'

'Oh, yeah,' Amanda smiled,

'How do you know?' Tasha asked,

'I had to kiss him to get Shannon's inhalers. Which he didn't have,'

'Figures,' Stacey snorted, 'its something he'd do,'

'So Amanda,' Dinah said, 'do you like him that way?'

'No,' she smiled, 'just a friend,'

'Sure, sure,' Amber said,

'You and him have a better chance,'

'Really? I seriously thought that if it was one of us it'd be Stacey,' Amber replied, secretly happy,

'I don't make the same mistake twice,' Stacey replied,

'Ooh, cold,' Natalie said,

'So, Nat,' Stacey said mischievously, 'what's been happening with you and Kalub?'

'What? What are you talking about?' they all looked at her, and she caved, 'nothing really, unfortunately.' She smirked a bit, 'Tasha, you and Shawn? What's happening?'

'We're just friends,' she said hastily before turning to Rosalyn, 'what's with you and Charlie?'

'I can't trust him anymore,' she smiled sadly before turning to Claire, 'what about you and Brad?'

'I don't know,' she smiled,

'Honey, please,' Amber said, 'he saved your life back there with that crazy chick, he obviously has the hots for you. Anyway, Annie, Kathy, tell me, who's gonna get Jack?'

The two girls looked at each other and simultaneously asked, 'you like Jack too?'

'That's your answer,' Rosalyn said, 'they have no idea who'll get him,'

'This should be fun to watch,' Calypso said,

'What should be fun to watch?' Anyssa asked confused,

'Who can get him first,' the others all said smirking.

--

**I just figured I was due for another talk amongst the girls. And I'm sorry but I just need to pick my own flashbacks for at least five more chapters but I promise straight after that AmberLovesLOST gets to choose who she wants. Does anyone think a Sasha/Dragan thing would be good? Anyway the preview:**

'Is that one of those statues that Charlie had?' Claire asked,

Brad and Amber looked at each other.

--

'I swear to God, I will kill you if you try anything like that again,'

**--**

'Tasha? What are you doing? Are you okay? Oh my God!'

--

**Hey just so you know, I've got a poll on my author page about the next death. So if you don't want someone to die, go check it out. And also I need some more plot ideas! I am extremely close to writers block and would you really want to have no story?**


	30. Echo: Brad Donegan

**So sorry for the wait! I've been concentrating on NaNoWriMo and I finally got it finished! So now I can do this, which I love. This chapter is a Brad centric, coz **_**someone **_**has been annoying me about it. Oh and I've finally got to 30 chapters! I'm proud of my ! I don't own Lost.**

'Draw me a map,' Anyssa repeated, 'and we will prove that what you're saying is legit,'

--

Amber and Brad were talking quietly on the edge of camp. Claire thought this was a bit curious so walked over there.

'Hi guys,' they whipped around and her smile disappeared, 'is that one those statues that Charlie had?'

Brad and Amber stood there speechlessly and looked at each other.

--

'Sayid, we need to talk to you,' Anyssa said urgently with Ana at her side,

'Of course,'

Their eyes flickered to Seth, Sophie and Daniel standing next to them, 'alone,'

'If this about the people in the Hatch, we know,' Seth said,

'Okay, they drew us a map to the balloon,'

'How did you get them to do this?' Sayid asked surprised as he inspected the map,

'We asked nicely,' she smirked,

'This is at least a day's walk,' Daniel noted,

'Then we better get going,' Ana said.

--

'Do you really think it is a good idea to continue with this?' Brad asked,

'I don't know,' Amber said eating a passion fruit,

'Probably not,' Charlie said,

'You're gonna alienate yourself,' Stacey said, walking over with Isabel in her arms,

'What?' they asked alarmed,

'Guys, it's obvious you're talking about the drugs,' the all looked shocked, 'I told you how I'm a criminal in the real world, didn't I? So I obviously have ways to find out stuff like this,'

'So we're going to isolate ourselves?' Amber asked,

'If you keep using them,'

--

'What are you looking at?' Sophie asked,

'Maybe you should give the gun to someone who knows how to use it,' Ana suggested,

'And as I recall you killed someone the last time you handled a gun,' Seth said,

'And as I recall you did too,' Dan said,

'So? It was Ethan. He was one of them,'

'You still killed someone,' Sophie said, 'here,' she passed the gun to Dan.

'Why are you giving it to him?' Anyssa asked, 'does he even know how to use a gun?'

'He was in MI6. I think he'd know,'

'Let's keep moving,' Sayid said.

--

'Do you want some cereal?' Jack asked,

'I guess this is for our good behavior, right?' Ben asked, sitting down across from Natalie and Tasha, who promptly got up and walked away,

'Yeah, drawing that map must've given us some points,' Madison agreed,

'Map?' Adira asked,

'What map?' Locke added,

'The one to our balloon,' Ben supplied,

'Did you…' Jack began,

'No,' Adira and Locke said in unison,

'Wow, you guys have some real trust issues, don't you?' Madison mused,

'Guess it makes sense she didn't tell you. I mean, with you all fighting all the time.' Ben added,

'Of course, if we were part of them – these people that you seem to think are your enemies – what would we do?'

'Well, there'd obviously be no balloon, so we'd draw a map to a real secluded place like a cave or some underbrush –'

'Good place for a trap,' Madison added,

'– or an ambush,' Ben agreed, 'and when your friends got there a bunch of our people would be waiting for them,'

'Then they'd use them to trade for us,'

'I guess it's a good thing we're not some of them, huh? You guys got any milk?'

--

'_What have you got there?' Brad asked,_

'_Hey, Brad,' Ari smiled before kissing him, 'how are you?'_

'_Good. What have you got there?' he repeated, curious as to what his girlfriend was hiding,_

'_Oh, nothing. So when's Dead Aces next gig?' she answered putting something into her bag,_

'_Two weeks. What are you trying to hide?'_

'_Nothing. Stop worrying,' _

_He opened her bag and got out what she had within._

'_Is that… heroin?' he asked,_

'_Um, well, yeah, it is. Do you want some?'_

--

'We should stop here and rest for the night,' Sayid said putting his pack down. Everyone else quickly followed suit. Seth and Annie decided to clear the area so they could make a fire. Sophie and Dan volunteered to go find some firewood.

'Why'd we even come if Sayid remains adamant that they are some of them?' Sophie asked,

'Don't know,' he smiled, 'I only came coz you were,'

'I've got a feeling that you've been waiting to say something like that,' she laughed,

'You know it,'

--

'Great idea, _Henry_,' Madison spat,

'Wasn't only me,' Ben said, 'you also said some stuff,'

'Whatever,' she sighed, 'do we really have people out there?'

'We might, if we're lucky.'

--

Seth couldn't sleep. So instead he was sitting up, making sure nothing happened. Looking around his eyes fell on Sophie and Dan. They were both sleeping, Dan with his arms around Sophie, it was after all a cold night. He sighed. What he would give to be like that with Abby. But it wouldn't happen. She was dead now. He looked up again as Ana walked back into the clearing.

'You should get some sleep,' he told her,

'I can't. You know what I can't get my head around? Why you're civil to me. You have good reason to hate me. I'm sorry, Seth. I'm sorry for shooting her.'

--

Megan walked in the room.

'What took you?' Sasha mumbled,

'Yelling at Andrew, again,'

'Why?'

'He let the survivors we had go,' she said bitterly,

'What?' she exclaimed trying to get out of bed. Megan pushed her back.

'Lay down,' she commanded, 'if you want to yell at him, that's fine, he's here. I'll go get him,' she walked out of the room and came back a minute later with Andrew.

Sasha turned to him, 'just because I was laying here dying does not give you the right to go against what I said,' she said in a quiet, intense voice,

'What did you say?' he asked confused,

'That you are not allowed to do anything without the permission of anyone else,'

'Oh, yeah,'

'You better hope that I heal slowly,'

'Why?'

'Because if I heal fast and I'm still pissed off about it, I will most likely hurt you,'

He nodded.

'You can go now,' he nodded and walked to the door, 'oh, and Andrew, I swear to God I will kill you if you ever try anything like that again,' he nodded again and walked out of the room. He knew she meant every word she said.

--

'I take it that's their balloon?' Seth asked pointing,

'Way to point out the obvious,' Dan commented,

'I guess they're legit,' Anyssa said,

'Maybe not,' Sayid said.

--

'What are you doing?' Stacey asked. Rosalyn pulled her and Shawn down to the ground where they were sitting and pointed. 'Is that…?'

'Yes,' Claire said from her place next to Locke,

'What are they doing?' Shawn asked,

'They're getting rid of their demons,' Rosalyn said. 'Them' being Amber, Charlie and Brad. The three were standing in the water, ankle high and throwing stuff out to sea. Over ten Virgin Mary statues.

--

'_Brad, what are you doing?' Isaac asked, 'didn't Ari tell you to stop using?'_

'_She might've,' he replied,_

'_You need to stop this,' Johnny said,_

'_No I don't,'_

'_We'll tell Ari,' Dave said,_

'_You wouldn't,'_

'_We would,' they all chorused,_

'_Just stop,' Johnny added,_

_Brad thought about it. If he stopped he wouldn't feel the same. If he continued they'd tell Ari. It was a lose/lose situation. Or he could lie._

'_Fine. I will. Just don't tell Ari about this talk.'_

_--_

'What are we meant to be doing?' Ira muttered,

'We're going to the Pearl,' Ursula replied,

'Why?' Andrew asked, 'and what's the Pearl?'

'It's a station and we're going because I need to talk to Gabe about something,'

'What?'

Ursula held up a hand and gestured to the outlines of people ahead of them.

--

'So Brad, you gonna talk to Claire?' Shawn asked,

'Hmm, I don't know. Are you gonna talk to Tasha?' Brad answered,

'Maybe. I will have to talk to her at one stage,'

'Amusing,' Kalub said,

'And what about you?' Brad asked, 'gonna choose?'

'Choose? What do you mean?'

'Natalie or Calypso?'

'Oh, Um, I don't know,'

'Put it this way, if you choose Natalie and hurt her, Amanda will kill you. But with Calypso she'd maybe threaten you and then go do her nails,'

'Most likely,' Shawn laughed,

'What's so funny?' Calypso asked as she sat down with Claire, Tasha and Natalie.

'Nothing,' the guys said hastily, only just realizing that each of the girls who sat down liked one of them.

--

'So they're not who they say they are?' Seth asked,

'Obviously not,' Sophie said. Suddenly a bullet whizzed through the air, hitting Anyssa in the back, causing her to fall to the ground. Ana instantly jumped to the ground. Sayid and Seth jumped down as well. Dan jumped to the ground, pulling Sophie down with him. They all stayed there quietly for a minute.

'Let's go,' Seth murmured quietly, but everyone still heard him.

'I'll get Annie,' Dan said going back the way they had come. Annie had been about twenty-five feet behind everyone, 'you guys go, I'll catch up,'

'Dan,' Sophie called quietly. He turned around, 'be careful,' he smiled and nodded at her.

--

'I'm so proud of you guys,' Stacey said to Amber, Brad and Charlie.

'What?' Brad asked,

'You got rid of the drugs,'

'How do you know?' Amber asked,

'Claire, Rosalyn, Locke, Shawn and I were all watching you,'

'Rosalyn knows I'm clean?' Charlie asked as Brad asked, 'Claire knows I'm clean?'

Amber shook her head in disdain as Stacey answered.

'You're both pathetic. You only got clean so Rosalyn and Claire would talk to you. Let's go Amber.'

--

''I don't see why we don't just kill them,' Dinah said,

'What I said,' Adira said,

'What is with the two of you and killing people?' Tasha asked,

'I'm convinced it was their job,' Natalie said,

'It is not,' Adira smiled,

'Ima…' Dinah began,

'Lo, Dinah,'

'Aval Ima…'

'Lo,'

Tasha and Natalie raised there eyebrows at each other as the mother and daughter continued to argue extremely fast in their native language.

'I've got a feeling that Dinah's losing this argument,' Tasha said,

'She is,' Adira said quickly at the same time Dinah said, 'I'm not,'

'Coz that's really specific,' Natalie murmured,

--

'No,'

'All I want to do is get up,'

'No, Sasha,'

'Ari just let me walk around,'

'You were shot in the chest a week ago,'

'So?'

'You need to rest,'

'Just let me walk outside,'

'No,'

'I'll go with her,' Dragan said walking in,

'Yes. See? There's a perfect solution,' Sasha said victorious,

'Fine,' Ari sighed as she turned to Dragan, 'do not let her overexert herself,'

'I won't.' the two walked outside.

'Thank you,' Sasha said,

'Wow,'

'What?'

'Didn't know 'thank you' was in your vocabulary,'

She pulled a face and answered, 'I really don't have a lot of people helping me out, so that's why I don't say it,'

'Right. So how are you feeling?'

'Why does everyone care so much? You, Ari, Megan, Riley, Ursula,'

'Well, I care about you because you are my friend. That's also Riley's and Megan's reasoning. You saved Ari's life. Ursula considers you to be one of the best people to make sure everything is in order. So back to the original question, how are you feeling?'

'Okay, I guess,' she shrugged, 'not as bad as I have been before,'

'Well, what's your worse been?'

'Are you seriously asking that?'

'Oh, right. That would've hurt,'

'Of course it did.'

--

Dan was crawling through the undergrowth, slowly making his way to Anyssa. Finally he got to her and turned her over.

'Annie, you okay?' he asked,

'I was just shot, what do you think?' she groaned. Dan picked her up and started making his way back the way he came.

'Well, look what we've got here,' a voice said from behind them.

--

In three different parts of the island people turned their heads as they heard a gunshot go off.

--

**And as usual I annoy you by having a cliffhanger. I figured I should have a conversation with just the guys, seeing as I've had two with girls. And I also figured I need to bring Natalie's curiosity about Adira's job, hasn't been seen since season one. Oh, and the conversation in Hebrew between Dinah and Adira was basically: **

'**Mom…'**

'**No, Dinah,'**

'**But mom…'**

'**No,'**

**I would've put more but I don't actually speak Hebrew so, yeah. I also have figured out my favorite couple. Dan and Sophie. I love the two of them. And also I know who's going to die. I looked at the vote and proceeded to bang my head on the table. Anyway, the preview:**

'We have to go back!' Sophie exclaimed,

'If we go back we might get shot,' Ana hissed.

--

'She's doing what?' the two women yelled.

--

'Tasha? What are you doing? Are you okay? Oh my God!'

--

'Please don't give me a reason to like you.'


	31. Desire: Calypso Wedner

**Here's the next chapter. It is a Calypso centric. And it is my longest chapter yet. Thirteen pages. Anyway, enjoy! I don't own Lost.**

'Oh my God,' Sophie muttered before running in the direction of the gunshot. Ana pulled her back. 'We have to go back!'

'If we go back we might get shot,' Ana hissed in her ear,

'So?'

'Sophie, we can't risk it,' Sayid said,

'Your sister is back there. Don't you care?'

'Of course I care. We just can't risk it,' he answered. Ana and Sayid seemed adamant that they had to keep going. She turned to Seth for support.

He shook his head. 'Sorry, I agree with them, we should keep going,'

'If it was Abby back there would you think differently?'

His face hardened. 'I guess we'll never know.'

--

'Hey, guys?' Claire asked sitting down,

'Yeah?' Stacey replied,

'What do you think about baptism?'

'I don't know. I guess it is a type of spiritual insurance. Should anything happen it's a way to make sure children get in heaven,'

'Why?' Rosalyn asked,

'Just thinking about what Charlie said. They need to be washed of their sins,'

'He's a nut job. Don't listen to him,' Amanda said,

'Mandy, please just get over what he called you,' Stacey said,

'He called me a murderer!' she exclaimed,

'You are though.' Amanda looked furious. 'No matter what, you will always be a murderer,'

'It was an accident!' she yelled, causing some people to glance in their direction.

'You shouldn't have run, then. Just told them it was an accident,'

'I did. But my father was still gonna arrest me. Do you know what it's like to know your own father is going to arrest you? Exactly. You don't. I ran because of him. Every time I looked over my shoulder it was with a fear of him being right behind me. Have you ever lived in fear of being caught by someone?'

'Yes. I have. Every moment of my life I have looked over my shoulder in the fear that I'd be arrested. Don't try to act like everything bad happens to you when most people from this island have run from someone. Claire, have you?'

'Not really. I sort of ran from responsibility,'

'Rosie. You?'

'Yes. My father,'

'Nat, you?'

'My parents,' she replied,

'Calypso, you?'

'Yes,'

'Tasha, you?'

'Yeah,'

'Exactly Amanda. Do NOT act like God's striking you down with lightning every day, when a lot of other people are worse off then you,' she got up and stormed away.

'Umm, okay…' Tasha said, 'talk about bottling up your feelings.'

--

'Why are we letting them out?' Dinah asked,

'Jack said we should,' Parker said,

'Why?' Adira asked,

'No idea. In my opinion we shouldn't of,'

'In my opinion you shouldn't of either,' Sayid said walking in with his gun pointing at Madison and Ben.

Couldn't you find our balloon?' Madison asked,

'We did find your balloon exactly how you described it.' Seth said,

'We also found the grave you described - your wife's grave. The grave you said you dug with your own bare hands. It was all there. Your whole story – your alibi – it was true. But still I did not believe it to be true. So I dug up that grave and found that there was not a woman inside.' Sayid said,

'There was a man.' Sophie said showing a drivers license,

'A man named Henry Gale.' Sayid finished.

--

_Ten year old Calypso was scared. Her father had been released from prison the day before and he had gone out drinking. He was now just entering the house. And he was extremely drunk._

'_Cally, take Parisa and Viola upstairs, now. And do not let them come down under any circumstances.' Her mother, Eve, whispered. Cally nodded and grabbed her five year old sister and two year old sister and pulled them upstairs._

'_Hey, Evie,' Cally heard her father slur, 'what ya doing up so late?'_

'_It's one in the afternoon, Luke,' her mother replied,_

'_Really? Well I haven't been out for long,'_

'_You've been out for almost eighteen hours,'_

'_Oh, well. At least you're here,' she could almost see the sly smile on her fathers lips. She covered her ears knowing what was coming next. Her father would then start making suggestive comments at Eve. Eve would dismiss them. Luke would get angry that she rejected his advances and start to hit her. She'd try to fight him off but as she was six months pregnant she wouldn't be able to. He'd most likely knock her out and then – _

'_Cally! Parisa! Viola!' He was coming up the stairs. He would find them and start beating them._

'_Parisa, hide in the closet,' Calypso whispered before moving to the bed and putting Viola under there. It would be harder for him if they were in different parts of the room. Calypso moved to hide behind one of the armchairs. She was too late. Luke stumbled into the room and saw her. He grabbed her hair and pulled her up._

'_Well, Hey Cally. Were you trying to hide from me? Where's you sisters?'_

_She did nothing. She just sat there. She knew her father could hurt her badly but she figured that it was better her than Parisa or Viola. And her father did hurt her. He threw her against the wall, making her scream out. And Viola called out as well. Damn her. She didn't know any better though. She just wanted to help her sister. Luke smiled cruelly and grabbed Viola out from under the bed. And proceeded to throw her on the floor._

'_Stop it!' Calypso screamed. Luke turned around and grabbed her arm roughly, throwing her out of the room. She landed against the wall, and briefly saw someone run past. It was a police officer. Followed by five more. Another bent down beside her and she cowered back. She slowly lost consciousness and the last thing she heard was Viola scream._

_--_

'You can't come, Sophie,' Jack said,

'Why not?'

'Because there is no need for so many people,'

'Wow, you, Kathy and I is a lot of people, how?'

'It just is. Go back,'

'No. I'm coming,'

'Look, I know you're worried about Dan, but we'll be able to find him.'

She sighed, 'fine. I won't go.'

'Thanks for understanding.'

She was still going to follow them.

--

'Heard about Claire's idea of baptism?' Stacey asked,

'Yeah. You gonna do it?' Brad replied,

'I don't know. I want Isabel to be baptized, but I know that what I've done has been bad so I don't think I will,'

'Exactly.' Amanda said. Stacey looked up at her and narrowed her eyes. 'Don't worry, I'm not here to 'act like God is striking me down with lightning,'' she gave Stacey an evil look.

'What? Just because I noticed you make a huge deal out of everything,'

'I do not,'

'Let's see, Charlie called you a murderer over a week ago, you still won't get over it. You go on and on about how murdering that guy was an accident. You talk about how bad you've been in your life but it's not your fault. You –'

'Ok, Ok! We get it. You're a stuck up cow who takes pleasure in pissing off everyone and anyone who you feel fit,'

Stacey looked like she had been slapped in the face and got up. 'Excuse me?'

'You heard me,' she smirked,

'This coming from the person who has to know everything about everyone because it's better than her sorry excuse for a life,'

It was Amanda this time who looked shocked. 'Excuse me?'

Stacey smirked at her and returned her line. 'You heard me.'

Amanda clenched her fist and moved towards Stacey. Quick as a flash Brad jumped up and stood between them.

'Now I'm sure you don't have to resort to violence,' he said,

'Oh, yes, we do,' the two girls said in unison,

'No, you don't,' he said. Amanda made a move to get past him, but he made sure neither would be able to. Stacey made to go one way but swerved to the other side and managed to get Amanda in the face. Amanda immediately hit her back. By now a crowd was gathering around. Brad moved in between them again.

'Guys, this is not cool!' Amber exclaimed,

'Stop!' Natalie yelled at them. They ignored her.

Jennifer ran forward to help keep them apart. So did Ana. It didn't work though. Sawyer and Ryan ran up, each grabbing Stacey and Amanda respectively. They managed to pull each girl down the beach in two separate ways.

'Stay the Hell away from me!' Stacey yelled,

'Fine by me!' Amanda yelled back, 'it's not like you'd be able to beat me anyway!'

'Oh, you have no idea. I could kick your ass any day of the week!'

'Looking forward to it!'

'As am I!' she yelled before lowering her voice, 'bitch.'

'Calm down Stace!' Sawyer exclaimed,

'How can I calm down? She….she….argh! I hate her!'

'Think we established that, Sweetcheeks,'

'Don't call me that,' she said,

'Why? You never used to care,'

She sighed, 'things have changed, James,'

'Don't call me that,'

'Why?'

'Things have changed, Stacey.'

_--_

'Hey, can I question them?' Brad asked,

'Okay, I don't see why not,' Locke said. Locke walked over to the gun vault and opened the door. Brad entered.

'Who are you?' Madison asked once the door closed again,

'I think the more important question is who you are,' he replied,

'No, I don't think that's really important,'

'What I think is important is that he's been living in his fathers shadow.' Ben said before turning to Brad, 'does it bother you?'

Brad was furious. How dare he say that about him. Without thinking Brad put his hands around Ben's neck and proceeded to choke him.

'Get off him!' Madison yelled, 'stop it!' Brad ignored her. 'Get off him!' at this last scream the door opened and Locke and Sayid pulled Brad off Ben and dragged him out of the gun vault before locking the door.

'Mental idiot,' Madison muttered before turning to Ben, 'are you okay?'

Yes. I'm fine,' Ben said.

--

'Why did you attack him?' Sayid asked,

'He told me I was like my father,' Brad muttered,

'So you choked him?' Locke asked,

'Yeah. I think I'll go down to the beach,' he got up and walked out.

'I talk to them,' Adira said walking over to the vault. She unlocked it and Dinah and her walked inside.

'Oh, great,' Madison muttered, 'let's get tortured again, shall we?'

'How many you there?' Adira asked,

'If we told you about them, we'll get killed by him,' Ben said,

'He?'

'The guy with the beard, their leader,' Dinah said,

'He's nothing. No one important,' Madison said,

'Where your people?' Adira asked,

'We can't say,'

'How many you there?'

'You don't understand,' Ben said,

'Understand this,' Adira walked over to Madison, 'got three seconds answer question. Or I break neck,' she moved her hand around Madison's neck,

'Hey, Ima,' Dinah warned,

'One,'

'He'll kill us!' Madison said,

'I kill you. Two,'

Dinah opened the vault door, 'Locke! Get in here,'

'We can't tell you!' Madison said,

'Thr-' just then Locke entered the vault and grabbed Adira, pushing her out of the vault.

'Thank you,' Madison smiled at Dinah,

'Shut up.'

--

_Fifteen year old Calypso Wedner wandered around the airport. She had had the worst five years of her life. When her father had got out of prison and bashed her, her mother and sister, everything had gone down hill. Viola had been in hospital for a month and eventually died. Parisa had nightmares about it. Her mother had lost her baby. And then got depressed. And a year after that her mother had drowned. So Parisa and Calypso were left with their father. And a year after that his new wife. A girl who was barely a legal adult, Keira was probably the only woman Luke had ever respected. How did she get respected by him when she was pretty much a slut? And bitch? Calypso didn't know, but she figured if a woman like that could get respect from Luke of all people that if she acted like that she'd be able to as well. Finally, when it was just over two months until her sixteenth birthday she had had enough. She had packed a bag and told Parisa to pack one as well. Right now the two girls were walking around the airport. Calypso looking out for someone who she could easily steal two boarding passes from. She turned around to walk the other way and promptly knocked into a short blonde woman._

'_Hey, watch it!' she snapped, 'see this is why I hate this country. All the rude teenagers who think they can do anything they want. In France we actually had discipline, we had…' the woman muttered as she walked away. Calypso rolled her eyes as a woman and her two children caught her eye. _

'_Parisa, stay here for a second, okay?' Calypso said._

'_Okay, Cally.'_

_Calypso smiled and walked up to the woman, looking like she was immersed in the book she had in her hand. She 'accidently' bumped into her and all the things in her hands fell to the ground._

'_Oh my God! I'm so sorry!' Calypso said as she helped gather up the papers, casually slipping two of the boarding passes into her book._

'_It's okay,' the woman smiled as Calypso handed her the papers. Calypso quickly walked back to her sister._

'_So where are we going Cally?' Parisa asked not know what her sister just did,_

_Calypso opened the boarding pass and smiled._

'_Los Angeles.'_

--

'So, Rosalyn, Alice, Isabel, Jake, Claire, Aaron and Calypso are all going to get baptized?' Stacey asked.

'Yes,' Claire nodded,

'Why so many?'

'I actually didn't ask,'

'I want to get baptized as well,' Brad said sitting down next to them,

'Ok,' Claire said,

'Why?' Stacey asked,

'Just coz,' Brad answered.

--

'Finally back home!' Sasha said sitting down,

'You really shouldn't be,' Riley said, 'you're still healing,'

'So?'

Riley shook her head. She then quickly perked up.

'What?' Sasha groaned,

'Listen,'

Sasha did. 'Is that…?' she asked,

'I think so,' the two got up and walked outside.

'It's so good to be back here!' an energetic, cheerful voice exclaimed,

'Tammy? That you?' Riley asked walking outside,

'Hey, Riley! How are you?' the blonde girl, Tammy, asked,

'Good. You?'

'Really good. Finally finished my medical degree so that's good.' She noticed Sasha walking slowly down the stairs, 'hey Sasha! God I don't think I've ever seen you move so slowly! What's with you?'

'Got shot in the chest just over a week ago,' she replied,

'Oh my God! Are you okay?'

'No, I'm dying. That's why I'm standing here talking to you,' she said sarcastically before walking away.

'And the Ice Queen is officially back to her old self,' Ira said.

--

'Hey,' Sasha said sitting down next to Dragan,

'Hey. What are you doing here?' he asked,

'Oh, that's nice. Anytime I start being nice to people it's immediately 'what are you doing here?''

'It's just you usually don't make the effort to go to someone's house to talk to them,'

'Tamsyn got back today and everyone happens to be crowded outside my house talking loudly to her,'

'And my house is far away from it. It's all coming into place,'

'On a totally different matter, I heard for Megan that you were really worried when I was shot. Why?'

'You're my friend. I care about you,' he said moving his hand in hers,

'Please don't,' she whispered,

'Please don't do what?'

'Please don't give me a reason to like you,' she said softly,

'Would that be such a bad thing?'

'I'm not sure,' she moved closer to Dragan. She gazed in to his sightless eyes and kissed him softly.

--

'Oh, crap.' Kathy muttered. Jack and her had been walking to the line when suddenly the bearded man had come out of nowhere with a gun drawn. And then they had been surrounded by at least ten of them.

'Just give up the guns, Jack. No one will get hurt,' the bearded man said,

'How do you know our names?' Kathy asked, but the man just smiled.

'You took Walt.' Jack accused,

'And Emma, Zach, Parisa and Cain,' Kathy added,

'And Dan,'

'And Amy, Peter and Jason,'

'And Annie,'

'We get it Katherine, we took everyone,' Tammy said walking out in the open,

'Tamsyn,' her eyes narrowed,

'What?' she asked, feigning innocence.

'You guys know each other?' Jack asked,

'Take a look at us both, Jack,' Tammy said, 'tell me what you think,'

'You're sisters,' he said after a minute of studying them,

'Close enough.'

--

'Hey, look what I found,' Allison said walking into the small clearing,

'What?' Alex asked,

'I found this girl, Sophie I believe her name is, trying to catch up to her friends,' they took the hood off Sophie, who proceeded to look at her surroundings. There was Annie, looking pale and, to her relief, Dan. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

'If any of you make a sound you will never see Walt or Michael again,' Brent said.

--

'Give me your weapons, turn around, and go home,' Tom said,

'No,' Jack replied,

'I hope it wouldn't have to come to this. Bring her out Alex!'

--

'Go,' Brent urged,

'You do it,' Alex said,

'You have to,'

'Please?'

'Fine,' Brent sighed. He grabbed Sophie's arm and pulled her up and out of the clearing.

'Is Claire okay?' Alex asked the second he was out of the clearing,

'What about Stacey?' Allison added,

'Are their baby's okay?' they said in unison. Annie and Dan looked at them, wondering why they cared.

--

'She was following you,' Tammy said gesturing to Sophie standing next to her,

'So how about you give up those guns?' Tom said, 'or we could always kill her in front of you,'

Jack and Kathy put their guns on the ground.

'You and me ain't done, Tamsyn,' Kathy said coldly,

Tom picked up the guns and Tammy threw Sophie to the ground. The two people retreated as all the fires went out.

'Sophie, what were you thinking?' Jack asked,

'I couldn't just stand by and wait for you to bring them back,'

Suddenly they heard rustling and Michael fell out of the bushes in front of them.

--

'Calypso why'd you decide to get baptized?' Stacey asked. Claire, Aaron, Rosalyn, Alice, Isabel, Jake, Calypso and Brad had all gotten baptized an hour before and Stacey was curious as to why they all wanted to. So she decided to ask the people that she didn't already know the answers to. Starting with Calypso.

'Because I needed to make a break from my past,'

'What was so bad in your past?'

Calypso answered by moving up the back of her shirt and gesturing to it.

'Oh my God. How'd you get that?' Stacey asked,

'I got the scar when my father threw me against a glass door and it smashed,' she answered softly,

'Oh I'm so sorry. So…you're father abused you?'

'Yes. That's what I needed to separate myself from,'

'Is that why you act the way you do?'

'My father remarried and his new wife was the biggest slut ever. But my father respected her. So I thought that to be respected I had to be like that. Now I know I don't,'

'So are you going to change?'

'Are you going to be civil to me?'

'I suppose so. Answer my question. Are you going to change?'

--

'Hey Brad,' Claire sat down,

'Hey Claire,' he smiled,

'I've been wondering about something. Why did you stop using the drugs?'

'Because it was ruining my life,'

'How so?'

'Well, it's wrong for one. For another you would have stopped talking to me, which also meant I would have blown any chance I could have had with you. There's also…wait. Did I just say that out loud?'

She smiled, 'yes.' he looked panicked, 'don't worry Brad. I like you that way too,'

'You do?' he asked, smiling,

'Yes,' she leaned forward and kissed him tenderly.

**--**

**Two different pairings kiss in this chapter. Wow. And now you know why Calypso has a weakness of children and acts the way she does. And the short blonde woman in the last flashback was Emily. I was going to do someone else, but then thought why not have the rude French girl we haven't seen for half the story bump into her? Anyway, the preview:**

'She's doing what?' the two women yelled.

--

'Tasha? What are you doing? Are you okay? Oh my God!'

--

Stacey stood silently staring out to sea before bursting into tears.

--

'What?'

'They're dead,'

--


	32. I need some more Freighties

**It's probably a bit early but I need some Freighter people. Here's the form. I don't care if you've already submitted someone, and I will accept all, but it doesn't mean they'll have a big part, though. Anyway, the form:**

Full name (including nicknames):

Age:

Friends/Enemies/Pairings:

Family:

Nationality:

Personality:

Why they were on the freighter:

What their role is on the freighter:

Appearance:

Past:

Interests/Strengths/Hobbies:

Possession (any important things they own like Eko's Jesus stick or Dan's journal):

Weaknesses:

Catchphrases:


	33. Plans Go Wrong: Amanda Todd

**Here's the next chapter. It's yet another Amanda centric; Annabelle is just an alias she uses in this chapter. Enjoy! I don't own Lost.**

'So the Others didn't see you?' Dinah asked skeptically,

'No, but I saw them,' Michael said, 'over twenty of them. I think if we took just a few people and took them by surprise we could defeat them,'

'Why take only a few? We could take everyone,' Tasha said,

'No, that wouldn't work. They've got a hatch as well and if all of us attack them they would just lock themselves in,'

'Well with over twenty of them and only a few of us its suicide!' Kathy exclaimed,

'I'm in,' Tasha muttered,

Stacey shot her cousin a look. 'We need to plan this,'

'I agree,' Jack said,

'All have guns?' Adira asked,

'No. only two,' Michael answered,

'Only two? Trap. They want us think that,' Adira said immediately,

'Ima, you're so paranoid,' Dinah said, 'it's not a trap,'

'And know how?'

'Stop thinking that everything that is out of place is a trap,'

'It's my nature,'

'Oh yes, you got taught never to trust in-'

'Dinah!' Adira warned.

'Damn it,' Natalie said. 'We were gonna learn her job.'

--

_A heavily pregnant Amanda wiped the table of the café she worked at feeling like someone was watching her. She looked up and around the place. There was the girl still in school, Katie, her coworker, Carla, her boss, Sandra, and at least a dozen other regulars she hadn't taken the time to know their names at least. Everything was like it always was. Wait. In the corner was another person, hidden by Katie talking to them. Katie moved and Amanda saw who it was. It was only a teenage boy. She walked over._

'_Can I get you anything?' she asked,_

_Katie smiled up at her, 'no, we're good Annabelle. How are you feeling?'_

'_Good,' Amanda nodded,_

'_That's great. I don't think you should be working this far into your pregnancy though,'_

'_Oh, I didn't know you got your medical degree. Why didn't you tell me Katie?'_

'_I didn't.'_

'_Then how do you know?'_

'_You're what, eight months?'_

'_Eight and a half,' she corrected,_

'_Exactly. You shouldn't be working,'_

'_Whatever,'_

'_How old are you anyway?' the boy asked,_

'_eighteen,' she said to him, 'I gotta get back to work, call me over if you need anything,' she walked away, stopping only when she heard the boy mutter 'slut.' She turned around._

'_What was that?'_

'_What? I didn't say anything,' he turned to Katie, 'must be an escaped mental patient who got herself knocked up,' he muttered,_

'_I think you can leave now,' she said icily, _

'_No I'm good here,'_

'_Toby, come on,' Katie said,_

'_No, we're allowed in here. She's the one who should go. We don't like sluts in Washington,'_

'_Right. Get out now!'Amanda yelled. Everyone turned to them._

'_What is the meaning of this?' Sandra demanded,_

'_She just yelled at us for no reason. She's crazy,' Toby said,_

'_You know what?' Amanda said, 'I'm sick of everyone in this city judging me because of the way I look. This guy for example is convinced I'm an escaped mental slut,' she gestured to Toby, 'and these people look at me in distaste because I am pregnant. Am I the only fucking pregnant teenager in this city? Nooo! But I am the only one people hate. And why? Because I just moved here! I am sick of this shit! I quit.' She said to Sandra before walking out. She got to the door before she doubled over in pain._

'_Annabelle?' Carla asked,_

'_What's wrong?' Katie asked,_

'_I think I'm having my baby,'_

_--_

'Hey guys, how long have we been on the island?' Calypso asked,

'Why?' Kalub asked,

'Just want to know,'

'Just over two months. Sixty-three, sixty-four days,' Dinah shrugged,

'So what date?'

'Why do you want to know? It's about the twenty- third, twenty-fourth, of November,' Natalie said after a minute,

'Really?'

'Yes. Why?'

'My birthday's the twenty-third,' she smiled,

'You're sixteen?' Dinah asked,

'Who are sixteen?' Stacey asked,

'Calypso's birthday's today,' Kalub said, 'or yesterday, we can't really tell which day it is,'

Stacey grabbed her hand and pulled her up into a hug.

'Since when are you two friends?' Dinah asked.

'Since we understand each other,' Stacey said.

--

'I say we go now,' Sophie said,

'We are not going now. And you're not even coming with us,' Jack said,

'Like Hell I'm not,'

'Hey, is this a bad time?' Tasha asked,

'No it's not,' Jack said,

'I was wondering if I could talk to them,' she gestured to the vault,

'No,'

'Everyone else in camp has talked to them, let me,'

'She's got a point Jack,' Sophie said,

'Fine. But only ten minutes,'

She nodded in thanks and he opened the door. She walked inside.

'Hi,' she said, 'my names Tasha. I just want to ask you a few questions,'

'Why? Everyone's asked us. Jack, Locke, Sayid, Anyssa, Ana and Dinah,' Madison said,

'Don't forget our good friends Adira and Brad,' Ben added,

'Well I don't want to question you about what you're doing, I want to ask a completely personal question,' Tasha explained,

'Okay…' Madison said,

'Two of the children, Amy and Peter, are they okay?'

'Yes. Last time I checked they were just about to move in with someone. Are they your siblings?' Madison answered,

'Yes. Thank you for not hurting them,'

'They are children. No one with a heart would hurt a child,'

--

Calypso was sitting at the computer by herself. Apparently Nat, Dinah, Stacey and a reluctant Tasha had something better to do. So she was here, alone in the Hatch. Well, almost alone. There was still the prisoners. Suddenly she heard someone walk in. She looked up.

'Hey, I heard it was your birthday today,' Brad said, 'happy birthday,'

'Thanks,' she smiled,

'No problem,' he sat down. After a minute he spoke, 'could you help me with something?'

'Sure. What is it?'

'I want to do something nice for Claire,' he began,

'Ahh, my specialty. Take a seat,'

He did.

'So what were you thinking of?' she asked,

'I actually don't know.'

'Flowers?'

'No, don't think so,'

'A walk?'

'How is that good?'

'Hey, on an island. Have to stretch myself. Oh, I got it!'

'What?'

'A picnic!'

'A picnic?'

'Yeah, get some food from the so called kitchen and take her some place,'

'That's actually a good idea.'

--

'Bernard, yes I get the fact that we have been on here for two months, but seriously, we're kinda busy,' Stacey said,

'So busy that you can't help make a SOS sign?' Bernard asked,

'Yes,' Tasha said, 'thanks for understanding,'

'What's so important?'

'Finding a birthday present for Calypso,' Dinah said,

'Don't you want to get off this island?'

Kalub, Shawn, Dinah, Stacey, Nat and Tasha looked at each other.

'No,' Dinah and Stacey answered, 'not particularly.'

--

'Hey, Megan,' Sasha walked in,

'Hey,' Megan looked up, 'whoa. You're happy. Did Andrew die?'

'No,' she laughed,

'Wow. You're really cheerful. Was it Lilly who died?'

'No one died! Why can't I just be happy? I just got interrogated by Dragan for walking into his house and talking to him,'

'Oh, that's why you're happy,' she said knowingly,

'How does that make me happy?'

'You talked to Dragan,'

'Right. And who said it was talking?'

'You weren't talking?' comprehension dawned on her; 'you finally kissed him?'

'I might have,'

'Did you or didn't you?'

'Who wants to know?'

'Sasha! Tell me!'

'Yeah I did. Now to change the subject, I heard the hostages got their own houses?'

'Yeah. Not that they're hostages now though. The twins moved in with Riley and Will. Parisa went with Lilly, Ursula, Juliet and Kit,'

'You're serious? They now have five people there?'

'Yes,' she smirked, 'Jason went with Gabe and Karl. Cain's with Dragan and Brent,'

'What about the Italian girl? Carmella?'

'Well…'

'Tell me you didn't,'

'She's with me. I was getting lonely by myself,'

'Whatever. I notice you didn't assign anyone to Maddie and me,'

'How could I? Maddie's a prisoner at the moment and you would give them Hell,'

Sasha's smile dropped, 'when do you think they'll be back?'

'I don't know. If Michael does his job properly, soon.'

--

Katherine, Parker, Ryan, Amber, Jin, Amanda, Seth, Kurt and Jennifer had all been recruited to help Bernard. That was two hours ago. Now only Seth, Kurt and Parker were left. Kathy and Amber hated his leadership so had left. Ryan and Jin also hated his leadership but had lasted a lot longer then the girls. Amanda had to go find Sawyer, or so was her excuse. Jennifer broke a nail and used it as an excuse.

'No, no,' Bernard said, 'you don't do it like that!'

'You know what?' Parker said, 'I'm done with this,'

Seth and Kurt nodded in agreement and walked away with her.

'What a waste of time,' Parker said,

'We never did anything right,' Seth added.

'He's really rude when it comes to ordering people around,' Kurt said,

'I know. It's not his fault though,' Parker said.

--

'Hey, Ana,' Brad said,

'What are you doing here?' Calypso asked,

'I just want to talk to them in a minute,' Ana replied just as Michael walked in.

'Hey guys,' he said just as the computer went off.

'I'll get it,' Calypso said walking into the other room. She walked over to the computer and put in the numbers. The beeping stopped but was quickly replaced by three gunshots in quick succession. Calypso froze.

--

_Amanda couldn't have got out of Washington faster if she tried. Well, she could have, but she had gone into labor. After twelve hours she had given birth to a beautiful baby boy. Jake David Todd. He had her skin color, blonde hair and blue eyes. Thank God. She didn't want him to be like that creep who had assaulted her. So a few days after that she had left Washington and left Annabelle Taylor behind. She needed a new identity. Umm, let's see. She had a friend back home whose name was Shanna. That could work. And another friend's last name was Codas. So there was her new name. Shanna Codas. She suddenly saw a shop where she could get what she needed. She stopped and grabbed Jake before running inside. She walked down aisle three and grabbed what she needed. She quickly paid and walked outside. Something caught her eye. She walked over._

'_Those are fakes,' a man said to a woman,_

'_No they're real,' the woman insisted,_

'_I'll call the cops,' the man said,_

'_Why would you want to do that?' Amanda asked,_

'_This got nothing to do with you kid,'_

'_Au contraire, I have a right to know,'_

'_Why?'_

'_He reckons these are fakes,' the woman spoke up,_

'_Please,' Amanda scoffed, 'these are real,'_

'_And you'd know this how?' the man asked,_

'_My sister owns a jewelry store, she taught me how to tell the difference,' she turned back to the woman, 'sorry some people don't see the true beauty in authentic gems,' _

'_I'm going,' the man muttered before getting in his car._

'_So am I,' Amanda said, 'just a tip, actually make sure they look real,'_

'_hey, let me buy you a drink for your trouble,' the woman said,_

'_I don't drink. But thanks for the offer,' _

'_Well, you look like you're starving; I'll buy you a meal,'_

'_Ok.' She shrugged._

'_I'm Cassidy Philips,' the woman said,_

'_I'm Shanna Codas,' she said, so close to accidently saying her real name,_

'_Well, Shanna you should know that your poster is up everywhere under the name Amanda Todd. $16,000. What did you do?'_

'_You never met me, okay?' Amanda said walking to her car._

'_Hey, do you need a place to stay?'_

'_Um, I guess,'_

'_You can stay at my place.'_

_--_

Calypso was scared out of her mind. It had been over three minutes since the shots had rang out and she hadn't moved. She had heard people move though. Finally she walked out, shaking. Ana was on the floor, a bullet hole in her chest. Brad was on the floor, blood oozing from the wound in his stomach. He was still alive, but just barely. She ran over to him and bent down.

'Brad, oh my God,' she muttered. He moved his hand into his pocket and pulled something out, pushing it into her hand,

'Give…..to…to…Claire,' he gasped before his eyes slowly close. A few tears fell from Calypso's eyes. She quickly wiped them off and got up to go over to Michael. She was sad about Brad, but she needed to check on Michael. She sighed in relief. He was only shot in the arm.

'Michael, are you okay?'

'Yeah, they overpowered me when I opened the door and shot those two,'

'Come on,' she said, 'we'll go warn Jack or someone,' she pulled Michael up and the two walked out of the Hatch.

--

No one made a noise as Jack, Locke and Ryan cleaned up the bodies. Calypso was watching, tears still flowing from her eyes.

'How are we going to tell everyone else?' she whispered, breaking the silence,

'I think we'll just gather everyone and tell them.' Jack said.

--

'We have some bad news,' Jack began, 'earlier in the Hatch there was an incident,'

'An incident?' Sophie asked, 'what type?'

'The prisoners escaped,'

'They escaped?' Kathy asked,

'Yes. And they killed two people in the process,' everyone gasped and looked around to see who was missing.

'Oh God no…' Tasha said,

'Yes. Brad and Ana were killed. They're dead.' Jack said. Tasha stood completely still for a minute before completely breaking down and collapsing on the ground, tears flowing from her eyes. Stacey on the other hand reacted differently.

'No,' she said. 'She can't be. She just…' she then stormed off down the beach. She stood silently staring out to sea before she burst into tears. Everyone watched them silently. Well almost everyone. Claire had walked silently off in the other direction.

--

'Claire?' Calypso asked. 'Brad…Brad wanted me to give you this.' Calypso passed Claire the object Brad had pushed into her hand just before he died. Claire looked at it. It was a heart shaped locket. She smiled weakly at it and put it on.

--

Stacey couldn't comprehend this. Her cousin was dead. Had been murdered. So instead of trying to understand it she cried. Suddenly an arm was around her shoulder. She looked up. Sawyer. She moved her head on his shoulder and cried. And he let her.

--

Tasha finally looked up after what seemed like an eternity. People were near her but she had refused to be comforted by them. When she looked up something caught her eye. The faint marks of the scars on her wrists. She moved her head around and saw a knife. She stood up, grabbed it and walked into the jungle.

--

Amber silently helped them dig the graves. This seemed worse than when Emily, Boone or Abby were killed. Emily had been far away from camp. Boone and Abby's deaths had been accidents. But this, this had happened in their own camp. On purpose. Not to mention the fact that Brad was a good friend of hers. Silently she looked around camp. Claire was talking to Calypso. Poor girls. Claire had just gotten together with Brad. And it was Calypso's birthday. Not to mention she found the bodies. She looked away and saw Stacey and Sawyer. She was sort of cursing the fact that Stacey had Sawyer comforting her. She really shouldn't be jealous; the girl's cousin was just killed. But she was.

--

Shawn couldn't believe it. Brad was dead. He looked up to Brad like a brother. And he was dead. To clear his head he decided to take a walk in the jungle.

--

Tasha clenched her teeth as she pushed the blade in further. Finally beads of blood trickled off her arm. She felt relieved. She liked the pain. It was the only way to make her internal pain go away. She pushed the blade further and even more blood flowed out. She probably should stop soon, or else she'd cut an artery. Just a little bit longer, she decided.

--

Shawn kept walking around aimlessly until he heard a sound. It sounded like someone was sobbing. He followed the sound into a clearing. In the clearing there was Tasha. Shawn walked over to her.

'Tasha?' he asked, 'what are you doing? Are you okay? Oh my God!' he had finally seen the blood surrounding her. 'Are you okay? What happened?'

'Nothing,' she said as she moved the blade away from her wrist.

'Tasha…' he began before she grabbed the small bag next to her and grabbed a towel, starting to clean the blood from her arm.

'I'm okay,' she said, 'I won't do it again.' He wanted to believe her, but he couldn't. The way she moved her hands in an attempt to stop the flow of blood showed him that she had done this before. Perhaps many of times. And then he saw the scars.

'Tasha, why have you done this?' he asked softly,

'I don't know,' she replied, 'and I can't stop the blood! Damn it!'

'Come on, we'll go to Jack.' she nodded and he helped her up. She held the towel to her wrist and he put his arm around her.

--

Jack had been waiting for Eko, Locke and Adira to come back from searching for the prisoners when Shawn and Tasha walked up to him.

'Hey, Jack, can you help us?' Shawn said,

'What's wrong?' he asked,

'It's Tasha,' Shawn said,

'What's wrong?' he repeated, this time to Tasha,

She looked around. 'Can we maybe do this somewhere there's not so many people?'

Jack nodded and led them into the medical tent before turning to them expectantly. Tasha sighed and moved the towel off her wrist. Jack looked shocked but regained his composure to take a look.

'You'll need it cleaned and bandaged. Why did you do this?'

'Is it really any of your business?' she snapped,

'Yes. I'm your doctor,'

'Forget this. I'll go talk to Rosie about it. At least she won't ask questions about it,'

'No, hang on. Here I'll bandage them.'

--

'Ana Lucia Cortez was probably one of the only people I've ever respected,' Stacey said at the funeral,

'She had more bravery then anyone else I've ever met,' Tasha added,

'Not only was Ana my cousin, she was my friend. Yes, we were polar opposites but she is one of the only people I've ever trusted with my life,'

'Rest in peace Ana,' Tasha finished. She threw a handful of sand into the grave and then Stacey quickly followed suit. The two walked back to where they had been standing. Jack stepped forward for Brad.

'Brad was a good person. He helped out with a lot of things. It's not fair this happened to either of them. Rest in peace Brad.'

Shawn reached out and put his arm around Tasha.

Rosalyn grabbed Charlie's hand.

Amanda hugged Stacey, their hatred seemingly gone.

And Sun looked out to sea before screaming.

'Boat!'

--

**And now you know who died. I was so annoyed when I counted the votes. This is what the final tally was: Brad – 7. Calypso – 6. Jennifer – 4. Amber – 3. Katherine – 3. Anyssa – 3. Daniel – 1. I'm really, completely, totally, absolutely sorry Golden-Black Dragon! I loved Brad. There was so much more of his story to explore, but fair is fair. Anyway, the preview:**

'She's doing what?' the two women yelled.

--

'Is that….?'

'Oh my God. Yeah.'

--

Two people kissing.

--

'Don't make me hurt you.'

'Bring it.'


	34. Better In Time: Dinah Topaz

**This is the season finale. It's a Dinah flashback chapter. Enjoy! I don't own Lost.**

'God, can you walk any slower, Rerun?' Sawyer demanded,

'Dude, in case you haven't noticed I can't go fast,' Hurley replied,

'You go pretty fast when you follow Libby around camp,' Amber interjected,

'I don't follow her around camp,'

'Please,' Amanda scoffed,

'What do you mean by that?'

'If this was the real world you would be behind bars for stalking,'

'I don't stalk!'

Jack looked annoyed at the continuous arguing and turned around. 'Can you please stop arguing? It's not helping,'

'Whatever,' Amber muttered,

'Kill joy,' Amanda added.

--

Rosie and Kathy sat on the beach looking at the new arrival.

'Is that…?' Kathy began,

'Oh my God. Yeah. I think it is,' Rosie replied.

'You sure?'

'Almost positive.' At that moment the man stood up and walked off in the other direction. The two girls leaped up and ran after him. When they finally caught up to him he was talking to Ryan.

'Hey, is your name Desmond Hume?' Kathy asked,

'Uh, yes, it is. Who are you?' he replied,

'You probably don't remember us, but we met you years ago, like almost ten years ago,' Rosie said, 'my name is Rosalyn DuPre and this is my cousin Katherine Widmore,'

'Widmore?' he asked looking between them, 'you're Penny's sister and cousin, aren't you?'

'Yes.' Kathy smiled,

'She's been trying to find you for years,' Rosie said happily,

'At least now you know where I am.'

--

'Alex!' Lilly yelled running over to Alex's house.

'Yeah?' Alex called back,

'Your father's back!' Lilly smiled happily. Everyone else smiled, glad about the fact that their leader was back with them.

--

Tasha sat on the beach, looking at her cousin's grave. It was basically all she had been doing lately. Stacey sat down next to her.

'Hey, Stace, I need your opinion on something,' she began,

'Okay, shoot,' she then realized what she had said, 'I mean, ask away,'

'If my baby is a girl, do you think using Ana as a middle name would be good?'

Stacey smiled, 'yes. She would love it,'

'That's what I thought. Now I just need a first name,'

'What about using your mum's name?'

'I don't think I'd be able to call my daughter Savannah Ana Santos. I mean, what was her mother thinking?'

'Okay, good point. Didn't think about that,'

'What about Samantha? Do you like it?'

'Samantha Ana Santos. That's good. What about Sara?'

'Sara Ana Santos. I like. I'll use one of them,'

Just then Calypso, Shawn, Kalub, Dinah and Natalie sat down.

'Hey, what one do you like better, Sara or Samantha?' Tasha asked,

'What's this for?' Nat asked,

'Just answer the question,'

'I like Samantha,'

'I like that too,' Kalub said,

'I like Sara,' Calypso and Shawn said in unison.

'Dinah, be the tie breaker,' Tasha said,

'They're both good. Just pick one to name your child,'

'How do you know that's what it's about?'

'I just do,'

'What's with you?'

'I'm busy. I'm going on the boat with them.' She got up and walked away.

'Ok, if it's a boy I think I'll use Josh,' Tasha said,

'Why that name?' Kalub asked,

'It was my father's name.'

--

_Twelve year old Dinah walked into the building and waited at her mother's desk. She could hear the music coming from the restricted access wing and knew someone was being tortured. It covered their screams. Just then a woman walked in and sat at a desk._

'_Hey, Dinah. Are you waiting for your Ima?' she asked,_

'_Yes. Is she torturing?'_

'_She'll be done in a minute Tifla,' she assured her,_

'_Sasha, why do you always use Arabic words to assure people?'_

'_I am from Iraq, child. I just have lived in Israel almost my whole life,'_

'_So you are technically the enemy?'_

'_If you want to get technical, then yes,' she laughed, 'but I would do nothing to harm this country,'_

'_Okay,' she smiled just as her mother walked in. _

'_You ready go?' Adira asked,_

'_Ken. Lehitra'ot Sasha,'_

'_Lehitra'ot Yalda,' she smiled._

_--_

'Ok, why is this place abandoned? And who owns it?' Dinah asked,

'Others.' Jin replied.

'No one has been here for a long time,' Sayid said,

'Bring boat in. Jack be able see us for miles,'

'Is it safe?' Sun asked,

'It is very safe,' Sayid answered.

--

Kit and Ari sat in trees and watched as Sayid, Adira, Sun, Jin and Dinah got off the boat and started making a fire.

'Radio in about this?' Ari asked. Kit didn't answer. 'Kit! Stop checking out the Israeli teenager,'

'Yeah, we'll radio in,' he answered tearing his eyes away from the exotic wonder in front of him.

--

Ben stood up and addressed the group of people in front of him.

'Megan, Sasha, Will, Nick, Tamsyn, Riley, Allison, Gabriel and Madison. I want you all to go intercept the group of survivors that Michael is leading into a trap. Ira, Dragan, Brent, Lilly and Ursula. I need you to go and steal the boat from the decoy village where another group of survivors have set up camp.' They all nodded and walked away to get ready.

'Hey, Sasha!' Dragan called.

She turned around, 'yeah?'

'Be careful,'

She smiled, 'you too.'

--

'Why are we doing this?' Parker asked,

'Because I believe that nothing will happen if we let this run out,' Locke said,

'It just runs on faith,' Desmond explained. At that moment they heard pounding on the door of the Hatch. Parker walked over to hear who it was. Eko and Ryan.

'Yeah, so why aren't we letting them in?' she asked,

'Because they will try to stop us from actually testing out my theory.' Locke said as a small was heard.

'Did they just blow themselves up?'

--

'Ok, what the Hell?' Amanda asked.

One second there had been just the seven of them and the next they were surrounded by almost ten other people.

They had walked into a trap.

--

'Hey, Tasha,' Shawn sat down, 'how's your arm?'

'It's okay. Hurts like Hell, but,' she smiled back. 'I've been meaning to ask, why are you so concerned?'

'Um, well, I think, I, might, maybe be, um-'

'Spit it out!'

'I think I might be falling for you,' he muttered, 'gotta go, bye!' he jumped up. She grabbed his arm and pulled him down again.

'Okay, so I just had this delusion where my wish came true and you said you were falling for me,'

'Wasn't a delusion, I actually said something so stupid. Wait a second. Your wish came true?'

'Yep. I was hoping you liked me as much as I like you,'

'You like me?'

'Yeah,' she leaned forward and kissed him.

--

'Hand it over guys,' Calypso said,

'I can't believe you actually predicted that they'd kiss today,' Kalub grumbled as he passed over a mango,

'Here, you get a papaya from me,' Nat said cheerfully as she passed them to Calypso.

'Why are you so cheerful about it? You lost,' Kalub asked,

'I agreed they'd kiss, just not then. I thought it'd be some other time,'

'What's going on?' Stacey sat down,

'We made a bet about Tasha and Shawn. Kalub said they wouldn't get together. Calypso said they would today. I said soon and Dinah said at they would get together at the last minute, like when we got rescued. Calypso won,' Natalie explained,

'What?'

'Look.' Calypso pointed over where Tasha and Shawn were still kissing.

'Get a room!' Kalub yelled.

--

'Ima, is it almost Tevet?' Dinah asked as they got some firewood,

'Yes, think so, couple weeks,' she answered,

'So it should be soon?' she asked almost afraid,

'I believe so,' Adira answered sadly.

--

'_We have found out what the problem is with your daughter,' the doctor began,_

'_What it?' Adira asked impatiently when he made no sign to continue,_

'_Dinah has a brain tumor,'_

'_I have a brain tumor?' Dinah asked softly. She was barely fifteen. This couldn't be happening to her._

'_I'm afraid so,'_

'_Is anything you can do?' Adira demanded,_

'_Well, yes. We can operate on it but there is an eighty percent chance that she won't make it. It has somehow managed to wrap itself around her brain,'_

'_So nothing you can do?' Adira asked,_

'_Nothing we can do here in Israel but in America there are some doctors who can do this,'_

'_How long?' Dinah asked,_

'_Excuse me?'_

'_Don't play dumb. How long do I have left to live?' _

'_We believe that it will be somewhere between the beginning and mid Tevet if you don't get it removed,'_

'_So three months?'_

'_Yes. I am truly sorry,'_

'_Dinah, I business to attend to Sydney for few days, then we to LA,' Adira said._

_--_

The beeping started.

'We need to press that button,' Desmond said,

'I actually don't think we do,' Parker spoke up,

'Sister, if we don't push the button we will all die,'

'I'm willing to take that chance,' she then proceeded to pick up the heavy computer and throw it on the ground.

'What did you do that for?' Desmond asked, 'you killed us all!'

--

Dinah and Sun were on the boat intending to find food for everyone to eat. That was until they heard voices that didn't belong to any of their friends. The two each got out a gun and hid. A second later a brunette woman walked in. Dinah got out of hiding and pointed the gun at her.

'I want you to let me and my friend off this boat,' she said calmly,

'I can't do that. Not my decision,' the woman answered, 'do you realize that I've got four of my friends up there?'

'Lower your voice,'

'Okay,' she whispered,

'Let us off or I'll shoot you.'

'No you won't, Dinah. I know that you, Dinah Topaz, aren't proud of some stuff you've done but you want to turn yourself around before you die. You won't shoot.'

'Yes I will, if you don't let us go,'

'No you won't shoot her,' a voice said in her ear, 'or else I'll shoot you,'

At that moment the boat started up, and Dinah pulled the trigger in surprise, the bullet entering her chest causing her to fall to the ground.

'Don't make me hurt you,' the woman said in Dinah's ear,

Dinah was scared out of her mind but answered in an even voice.

'Bring it.'

--

Desmond had just run off to grab a key. And right now a blinding white light was seen.

--

Adira, Jin and Sayid all started running towards the boat when they heard a gunshot go off followed by another one thirty seconds later. They stopped and looked up as the sky turned purple and there was a blinding white light. They then had to quickly cover their ears as a low droning sound was heard.

--

Across the island everyone at the beach camp were experiencing the same thing only over there the Hatch door flew through the air and almost hit Rosalyn and Alice, luckily Charlie ran forward and pushed them out of the way.

--

'What the Hell?' Tamsyn demanded,

'Well, Tamsyn it looks like the sky is turning purple.' Sasha's sarcastic comment was the only thing that could be heard before the low sound was heard.

--

Ursula looked up from where she had knelt over Lilly to see that Dinah and Sun had gone in the commotion of the noise and bright light.

'Damn it!' she exclaimed,

'Ursula, you okay?' Dragan asked,

'Lilly was shot in the chest, me in the arm,'

'Keep pressure on her wound, we'll go around to Pala Ferry, its closer to the Barracks,'

'The Staff's closer, though,'

'They know where it is though,' he reminded her.

--

'Dinah, are okay?' Adira hugged her daughter,

'Ken,'

'What happened?' Sayid asked,

'they surprised us, one came down, I put my gun on her, we had a nice conversation, I threatened to shoot her, her friend came up behind me and threatened me, the boat started, I shot on instinct, she fell to the ground, her friend said she didn't want to hurt me, I whirled around and shot her in the arm and that… thing happened. So what happened here?'

--

Everyone on the dock looked up as the _Elizabeth _stopped next to it. Jack, Amber, Amanda, Kate, Sawyer and Hurley all smiled seeing that their friends were there. They were in for a surprise when Dragan, Ira and Ursula walked out with Brent carrying Lilly.

'Is she dead?' Megan whispered to Sasha,

'If we're lucky,' Sasha whispered back.

Madison shot the two of them a look before saying to Brent, 'we'll go stitch her up,' she turned to Ursula, 'you better come too,' the three ran off in the direction of the Barracks.

'What happened?' Megan asked the remaining people,

'We took the boat, just didn't realize that Kwon and Topaz were on it. There was a stand off between Topaz and Lilly, Topaz shot Lilly and Ursula was going to shoot her but Topaz turned and shot her in the arm. That purple sky thing happened and Kwon and Topaz got away when that happened,' Dragan answered,

'I'm not surprised Adira managed to get away,' Sasha said,

'Actually it was the younger one,' he said,

'Right. Actually…that doesn't surprise me either,' she said before turning her attention back to the prisoners.

'I'm not happy with the arrangement made with you Michael,' Ben said,

'Neither am I,' Sasha muttered,

'Why not?' Megan whispered, 'Walt was a bit creepy,'

'Wow. Megan Weston afraid? Now I've heard of everything,' Dragan whispered from behind them. The two girls elbowed him in the chest.

'But you set us free. You lived up to your word. Well we do too,' Ben continued, 'can you drive a boat?'

'Yeah, I can,' Michael said,

'Take this boat,' he said gesturing to the fishing boat next to the _Elizabeth_, 'and follow the bearing of 325 and you will find rescue,'

'I was promised you wouldn't hurt my friends,' he said gesturing to the people on the dock.

Amanda said something but the bandana in her mouth made it so no one could hear.

'I'm sorry what was that?' Tamsyn said before roughly moving the bandana.

'I said, he is no friend of mine,' she snarled,

'She's got a bit of a temper on her, doesn't she?' Sasha commented loudly,

'Reminds me of someone else,' Megan muttered to her.

'Bite me,' Amanda snapped to Sasha before Tamsyn put the bandana back in her mouth to stop her talking.

'A deals a deal,' Ben said to Michael,

'Who are you people?' he asked,

'Us?' Dragan said,

'We're the good guys,' Megan said,

'She's all yours,' Sasha said gesturing to the boat,

'Do you think I'm stupid?' Michael demanded, 'where's my son?'

'Well, actually…' Allison murmured in answer to his first question,

'He's in the boat,' Riley said. Michael jumped on the boat.

Ben turned back to the prisoners and nodded at Gabe. Gabe walked forward and took the gags off Hurley and Amanda.

'Hugo, Amanda, you can go back to your camp now,' Ira said,

'What?' Hurley asked,

'Your job is to tell the rest of your camp they can't come here,' Allison said,

'Ah, yeah, the thing about that is, no.' Amanda said,

'we're telling you to go back, so I suggest you do it,' Tammy said, 'or I will get Sasha to kick your ass over there,'

'But what about our friends?' Hurley said uncertainly,

'Your friends are coming home with us,' Megan said. Hurley and Amanda looked at Jack and he nodded slightly. They started walking away, both looking back uncertainly. Amber, Sawyer, Kate and Jack then all got their hoods back over their faces.

--

A blonde woman woke up in the middle of the night to her phone going off. Grumbling she picked it up.

'What?' she snapped,

'Miss Widmore?' a man asked,

'Yes?'

'It's us. I think we found it,'

'You found it?' she asked in disbelief,

'We think so,' he said,

'Good job. Goodnight. I will contact you in the morning,' she said. She put her phone done and thought. They had found it. She had to tell her. She quickly picked up her phone again and dialed a number.

'Hello?' a voice asked a minute later,

'Pen, I just got a call,' she began,

'About what?'

'They think they've found it,'

'They've found it?'

'Yes. I'm going to fly in from New York tomorrow and meet you in London,'

'Okay. Good bye. Oh, and thank you Ivy,' she said as she put down her phone.

--

**Just so you get it straight was Penny talking to a woman called Ivy. Whose last name is Widmore. Okay, anyway, that was Sasha who was talking to Dinah in the first flashback. And now for the translations from Hebrew:**

**Ima – my mother**

**Ken – yes**

**Lehitra'ot – goodbye**

**Yalda – child**

**And Tifla is the Arabic word for child.**

**Okay, I've got this new thing. I will give you four or five people to have the next flashback and whoever gets the most will have the next one. They will also have a point as to what part of their life still needs to be explored. The people to choose out of are:**

**Ursula – how she got to the island**

**Megan – her life on the island**

**Dragan – how come he's blind**

**Tamsyn – what her relation to Kathy is**

**Riley – why she lives with her uncle**

**So obviously I want it to be an Other centric chapter. And did you notice Dinah's got an admirer? And can I have some more plot ideas for season 3?**

**Anyway, the preview:**

'She's doing what?' the two women yelled.

--

'I'll kill her.'

--

'I love you.'

--

'What happened?'

'I just saw Brad.'


	35. Blood And Ice: Tamsyn Widmore

**Here's the next chapter, start of season 3. It's a Tamsyn centric. And you are gonna go WTF with the flashback connection. About the last chapter, how come no one went 'Oh my God!' about Dinah and her brain tumor? Just so you know Tevet in 2004 would have started on the 13****th**** of December. That means I was saying Dinah would die before 2005. Less then a month their time. Anyway, now that I've finished, enjoy! I don't own Lost.**

Amber groaned and opened her eyes. She was lying on the floor. She sat up and saw Kate still unconscious and a man wearing sunglasses sitting there.

'Where am I?' she asked,

'Do you really think I'm going to answer that?' Dragan asked,

'Where are the others?'

'Here, take a shower. There's a towel over there as well as soap and shampoo,'

'I'm not showering in front of you,'

'I'm actually blind, so I don't think that matters,' he said. Amber still sat there. 'Just, yeah, have a shower,' he said walking out.

--

Sawyer opened his eyes. He looked around. He was in a cage. He sat up and looked around.

'Morning Sawyer,' Dan said from across the cage,

'How are you?' Anyssa asked from the other cage.

--

Jack moved around the cell he was in, trying to find a way out. He saw chains hanging from the ceiling and grabbed them, and pulled. A minute later a woman walked in.

'Stop that,' she said. He did. 'Hi Jack, I'm Ari,'

'The same Ari who tried to kill Claire?' he demanded, 'where's Kate and Amber and Sawyer?'

'We talking about the same Kate who tried to kill me?' she returned.

--

'Come on,' Dragan said to Kate and Amber. They followed him.

'If you're blind, how come you know where everything is?' Amber asked,

'Lived here for five years,' he replied as they made their way to the cages. 'Get in there,' he said as he opened the cage with Annie in it. 'How's your gunshot wound?' he asked Annie,

'Fine,' she said,

'What about yours?' he asked Dan,

'Fine,'

'Okay, I'm convinced that you're not actually blind,' Amber said,

'Why?'

'You can tell exactly what everyone's doing, and where they are,'

'He's blind?' Sawyer asked. Amber nodded. Sawyer picked up a rock and made to throw it at him.

'I wouldn't do that if I was you,' Sasha said walking up, 'hey Kate. How are you? Tried to shoot anyway lately?'

'She's the one that shot you?' Dragan asked,

'Yes,' she turned to Dragan, 'I'm going to the mainland for a few days,' she informed him,

'Why?'

'Richard heard about some science geek that would be able to help with something here. I offered to go,'

'Why?'

'Better than sitting here guarding the prisoners,'

'Be careful,'

'You too. I do not want to come back and find you injured or dead,'

'I can kill him if you want while you're gone,' Sawyer spoke up,

'And I can kill you now if you want. Or would you prefer to shut up?' she snapped before turning back to Dragan, 'see you in a couple of days,' she kissed him quickly before leaving.

'Sasha!' Madison yelled running up,

Sasha turned back, 'what?'

'We need your help with Lilly,' she began.

'no.' Sasha turned away, 'I'm not a doctor and I'm busy. Oh, and I hate her,'

'She's going to die, Sasha,'

'So why you telling me this?'

'She needs a blood transfusion,'

'And you need me why?'

'You are the only person who has the same blood type.'

'Why should I help? You said she's going to die anyway,'

'She will only die if she doesn't get the blood,'

'What about the universal donor?'

'Just give the damn blood to her Sasha,'

'Fine. I'm leaving in twenty minutes though; if it's not done by then you will not get my blood. I'm not waiting for anything,'

'Thank you,' Madison said and pulled her along after her.

'She's a bit of a bitch,' Amber commented,

'Not really. Lilly wouldn't even be convinced to help Sasha if the situation called for it,' Dragan replied.

--

_Tamsyn was royally pissed off. Her sister had come home. Why couldn't precious little Ivy be killed in the line of duty? Of course, it would be better if Tammy didn't have to stay with her uncle because of that little accident that led to her house burning down. So now Tamsyn had to share a house not only with her uncle Charles, her cousins Penelope and Katherine but her sister Ivory as well. Oh, and wasn't Rosalyn going to visit next week as well? Great. A nice little family reunion this will be. Rosalyn, Penelope, Katherine and Ivory all against her. The only damn one that didn't get along with the rest of her family. _

_She was suddenly snapped out of her reverie by the doors to the balcony opening and her spitting image walking out. Great. Ivory had come out to talk._

'_Hello, Tamsyn,' she said in an attempt to sound nice. Needless to see she failed drastically._

'_Hello, Ivory,' she replied coldly,_

'_I go by Ivy now,' she said,_

'_Okay, I'll keep that in mind for next time, Ivory,' Tammy smirked, 'tell me, do you still bend over backwards to please our uncle?'_

'_I do not bend over backwards to please him,'_

'_Right. So are you saying you don't live by the phrase 'your wish is my command?''_

'_No I don't.'_

'_You know what? I reckon you are in some ways similar to a dog. You know, if he told you to roll over you would. That and you look like one,'_

'_Uh, the two of us look the same. Idiot!'_

'_Don't call me that,'_

'_I'll call you whatever I damn well want,' she said, 'you just don't call me a dog,'_

'_Or what?'_

'_Or this will happen,' she moved her hand forward and punched her. 'Next time you won't get a warning, though.'_

_Tammy lashed out and hit her as payback. Ivy swung her legs out and tripped her. Tammy jumped back up and pushed her against the balcony._

'_Are you mental? One of us will fall,' Ivy said,_

'_That's a risk I'm willing to take,' she pushed her more and Ivy lost her footing and fell. Tammy stood there, shocked at what she had just done. She had pushed her sister off a second story balcony. Without thinking she ran inside and grabbed her bag. She opened it and chucked all her belongings that were strewn across the floor in it. She put the bag over her shoulder and ran downstairs, grabbing her car keys as she passed. She was lucky, no one was home. She ran to her car and jumped in, speeding off straight away. She needed somewhere to go. Australia? No, she was never a fan of it. France? No, she didn't speak French and it was to close to England. She finally got a good idea. The US would work perfectly. She got out her phone and dialed a travel agent. She needed to get out of the country before Uncle Charles found out that his favorite niece was critically injured. Or else who knows what could happen to her._

_--_

'Any day now would be nice,' Sasha grumbled,

'It will only take a minute,' Tamsyn said to her,

'That's what you said five minutes ago,'

'Okay, done,'

'Thank you,' she stood up and Richard came up to her, 'yes, I know. I leaving now,'

'I was going to say take someone with you and leave tomorrow instead,'

'Why?'

'You can intimidate people by yourself,' Maddie said,

'Well why should I leave tomorrow?'

'Ben said you just should,'

'Well, who do you want me to take?'

'Anyone.'

--

'This is sooo boring!' Ursula complained,

'Do you think?' Dragan asked,

'Ursula!' Sasha yelled coming up to them, 'want to come and recruit someone with me?'

'Yeah, sure. Why, though? Normally you go by yourself or with Richard,'

'Richard's busy. And I have to take someone with me because I'm _apparently_ intimidating by myself,'

'Apparently?' Dragan laughed, 'almost everyone finds you intimidating. Ira, Drew, Kit, Allison, Bre- and I'm guessing you're glaring at me now because it has gone insanely quiet,'

'Pretty much,' Ursula said,

'We're leaving tomorrow,' Sasha said.

--

Kit sat and watched his sister operate on Lilly. He didn't want her to die. His family had taken in Lilly when she needed it the most and she was like a sister to him. He heard the door open behind him and a second later Alex sat down next to him.

'She'll be alright,' Alex said,

'How do you know?'

'Lilly will be able to fight this. She's strong,'

'Yeah, I guess. Thanks Alex,' he hugged her.

'So, what's this I hear from Ari about you liking this Dinah girl?'

'Nothing,' he answered hastily as Allison and Riley walked in,

'Alex, I found the file on her for you,' Allison said as she passed it to Alex,

'Thank you,' she opened it. 'This is the girl you like?' she asked showing a picture from the file,

'Kit likes the daughter of an assassin?' Riley laughed,

'Yes,' Alex didn't answer though. It was Kit who said it.

'Really?' Allie asked,

'Yeah,' he smiled.

--

Juliet walked in the cell.

'Hi, Jack. I'm Juliet,' she smiled, 'I need you to help me,'

'Why should I help you?' he demanded,

'Because if you don't a woman, a woman who's practically my sister, will die.'

--

The group of teenagers sat and watched as Lilly got operated on. And then came the line Kit was dreading.

'She's gone,'

Alex turned to Kit and hugged him. 'I'm so sorry,' she whispered. It didn't register though. All he saw was his sister walk out of the operating room, tears streaming down her face. He silently got up and followed her. He found her leaning against a wall and crying. Silently he walked up to her and hugged her. The two stood like that for what seemed like hours.

--

_Tamsyn was relieved that went well. One of her teenage pregnant patients had been in a car crash and Tamsyn was summoned to help perform the surgery seeing as pregnancy was her area of expertise. Thankfully, along with Dr Shephard, she saved the girls' life. Now she was taking a well needed rest after the hours of surgery. As she sipped her coffee a shadow was cast over her. She looked up._

'_May I help you?' she asked,_

'_Yes. I heard how you saved that girl's life,' the woman began,_

'_Are you a relative of Gabbie?' Tammy interrupted,_

'_No. I just came to offer you a job at a very prestigious institute called Mittelos Bioscience,'_

'_I'm a doctor though,'_

'_You misunderstood me. Mittelos Bioscience is an institute that is trying to find out why woman become infertile, amongst other things,'_

'_Why do you want me?'_

'_You are one of the best fertility doctors I have come across in years as well as an outstanding surgeon,'_

'_So you're offering me a job without even looking at my résumé?'_

'_Yes. I have been following your work for some time and I am amazed at the capacity of your work,'_

'_I'm sorry, but I didn't quite get your name,'_

'_My name is Miss Kansa. Will you accept this opportunity?'_

'_I don't know,'_

'_An opportunity like this only comes around once in a lifetime. It's now or never,'_

_Tamsyn thought for a moment. Stay in LA and run the risk of being found by her uncle, or go to Mittelos Bioscience? _

'_I think I'll take you up on that offer,' she smiled._

_--_

'Juliet? Kit?' Brent asked a few hours later,

'Yeah?' Kit answered,

'We're having the funeral now,'

The two nodded and followed him. The three walked past the cages.

'Dragan, Sasha, you coming?' Brent asked,

'No, we have to stay here,' Dragan said,

'I'm really sorry that happened to her,' Sasha added,

'You? Sorry?' Kit scoffed, suddenly angry, 'how can you be sorry? You hated her. And besides to be sorry it means you have to feel something, and to feel something you have to have a heart. And you don't,' he finished. Everyone there froze. They couldn't believe Kit's nerve. Sasha didn't look angry like she usually would. She didn't even look intensely calm like she sometimes would look like in situations like this. She looked hurt. Sasha Kansa, the Ice Queen, actually looked hurt. She whirled around and walked away. Everyone watched in silence before they all quietly walked to the funeral. All but Megan and Dragan.

'I'll go after her,' Megan said,

'No. you go to the funeral. Which way did she go?'

'She went in the direction of the operating room,'

'Okay, thanks,' he said as he walked off in that direction. A minute later he heard a sound so he turned the corner. He knew Sasha was there.

'Do I really come off as a person without a heart?' she asked aware that he was behind her without having to turn around,

'No. not at all,' he answered quickly,

'Well, obviously some people on this island think so. So please don't try to make me feel better by saying that even though everyone knows it to be true that I, the Ice Queen, actually have a heart. There's no point in trying to convince someone of something when it will never happen,' she now had tears on her face,

'You believe that you don't have a heart? And what's with 'the Ice Queen?''

'I know that's what everyone calls me behind my back. I may be heartless but I'm not stupid,'

'You're not heartless,' he said walking closer to her,

'How would you know that?'

'Because a) you need a heart to live. And b) you need a heart to feel love and be loved,'

'Who would love someone as bitter as me?'

'Well, me for one,'

'What?' her head snapped up,

'I think I love you,' he said,

'You wanna know what's sad? You're the first person who has ever said that to me and meant it. And you're the first person I can say this and truly mean it: bahebak,'

'What?' he asked confused,

'It's Arabic for I love you.'

--

Megan stood on the edge of the beach. She could see Ben was upset, just trying not to show it. She could also see almost everyone upset, after all this was the funeral of Saint Lillian. She shouldn't be bitter about this. For one it eliminates her competition for Ben's affection. For two it _was _a funeral. Just then she heard a sound behind her. Everyone looked over and saw Sasha and Dragan walking over. Sasha looked like she had been crying. It was funny how everyone else just saw Sasha and Dragan walking over as they usually would – Dragan with his hard to read expression and Sasha with her usual 'talk to me, get your ass kicked' expression. Almost everyone turned back to the funeral, but Maddie and Megan both exchanged glances, being the only one to notice their friends' dried out tears. Dragan and Sasha walked over to Maddie and Megan.

'You okay?' Megan asked,

'Terrific,' Sasha answered.

**--**

**I was going to put more, but no inspiration struck me. I have to say that second last scene, the one between Dragan and Sasha, is in my top ten scenes from this story. And I told you Tamsyn's flashbacks would shock you. Tamsyn's a Widmore. And did anyone recognize Ivory? Or should I say Ivy? Anyway I forgot to ask this at the end of the last chapter, but, what do you reckon I should call Tasha's baby? Samantha or Sara? Or if you want to give me a name suggestion, please do! BTW it will be a girl. I was going to ask you guys who should have the next chapter flashbacks but its going to be a very unique chapter seeing as I wanted to show you something through them. Then I think I might put a Megan flashback. I love that girl. Anyway, I still need some plot ideas, so please submit some. And tomorrow is my last day of school for the year (God I hope I pass!), so I will write more frequently. But then I'm going away for a couple of days before Christmas. Anyway, I wanted ask some people some stuff before I show you the preview:**

**GuitarHeroLost: update Lost in your Hands, Summer: a break from Campus and All it takes. And any others you feel fit to update.**

**Charlotte Lewis: update STRANDED!**

**AlexaGeorge: update From a different Point of View. **

**Waiwhat: update Time to Pretend.**

**And if anyone else feels the need to annoy them about it, feel free to do so! Lol.**

**Anyway, the preview:**

'She's doing what?' the two women yelled.

--

'I'll kill her.'

--

'What happened?'

'I just saw Brad.'

**--**

'And you are?' the blonde asked,

'Taliba Yusuf,' Sasha replied,

'Ah, yes. Welcome aboard the _Kahana_.'

**And finally, if you read all of that, congratulations! On reading the biggest authors note I've ever done.**


	36. Plots and Missions

**Here's the next chapter. It might confuse you with the flashbacks, but basically it's the points of views of numerous people when Riley, Juliet and Lilly, and Kit come to the island. So you get three different flashbacks instead of the usual two. Enjoy! I don't own Lost.**

Riley couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had gone to go talk to Kit when she had passed Brent's, Dragan's and Cain's house and heard Juliet and Brent talking. They were plotting something. They wanted Ben dead.

--

_Megan, Madison and Sasha all walked over to Ben. He was introducing a new recruit to Gabe._

'_Sasha, Megan, Madison, there's someone I want you to meet,' _

_The three nodded and walked over. _

'_Megan, Madison, Sasha, this is Will Davis, he's a physicist. Will, this is Megan Weston, Madison Wade and Sasha Kansa. Madison's a doctor, Sasha's an interrogator and Megan's my right hand girl,'_

'_An interrogator?' Will asked Sasha, _

'_Yes,'_

_Madison noticed a little girl behind him. 'Is that your daughter?'_

'_No. this is my niece, Riley,' he said,_

'_How old is she?' Sasha asked softly,_

'_She's four.' Ben, Megan and Madison all quickly glanced at their friend. Her child would've been that old as well, give or take a few months._

'_She's beautiful,' Sasha smiled before turning to Riley, 'hi, Riley, I'm Sasha,'_

'_Hi Sasha,' she smiled shyly._

--

'So when are you leaving?' Alex asked. For some reason Alex, Megan and Dragan all had come over to see Madison and Sasha at the same time.

'Two hours or so,' Sasha answered as Riley walked in, looking troubled. 'Riley, what's wrong?' she asked,

'I just heard something I shouldn't have,'

'What was it?' Megan asked,

'I heard Juliet telling Brent that she's figured out a way to get off the island. And a way to make sure Ben won't be alive to see it happen,'

'She's doing what?' Sasha and Megan yelled instantly,

'She's plotting a way to kill him. With Brent's help,'

'She kills him, I'll kill her,' Megan said,

'Forget about killing her only if she succeeds, I'll kill her now,' Sasha said, 'Megan, you coming?'

Megan nodded and the two women stormed out.

'Sasha, Megan, there's no need to do this,' Madison, always the peacemaker, said as everyone followed them,

'No need to do this?' Megan scoffed,

'Did you hear the same thing we did? Or do you just not care that people are plotting to kill him?' Sasha snapped as they came up to where Juliet, Ursula, Brent and Kit were sitting. She walked straight up to Juliet, eyes flaming, 'hey, Juliet. We need to talk to you,'

'She's a bit busy,' Kit said,

'Oh, you misunderstood her. It wasn't a suggestion. It was an order,' Megan said,

'And why's she allowed to order people around?'

'How about this,' Sasha said, 'Juliet comes and has a conversation with us, or we have this conversation with everyone here present,'

'I don't care, I have nothing to hide,' Juliet said,

'Oh, really?' Megan said snidely,

'What about the fact that you and Brent were plotting the demise of Ben?' Sasha asked,

'What are you talking about?' Juliet said,

'Just admit it and I _may _spare you your life,'

'I honestly have no idea what you are talking about,'

'Like Hell you don't,' Megan said losing her patience and grabbing Juliet's hair, pulling her upwards,

'Hey, don't!' Kit exclaimed,

'Sasha, how's your torturing skills these days?' Megan asked, ignoring Kit. Juliet's eyes widened. Sasha's torturing techniques were something of a legend.

'Oh, very good,' she smiled cruelly,

'Don't hurt her,' Kit said,

'Or what?' Kit opened his mouth to speak, but she interrupted, 'don't bother. Whatever you say and think you can do, I can do ten times worse,'

'So, what do you say Juliet? Want to have a little chat with us?' Megan said,

'No,' she answered,

'Well, guess what? You are,' Megan pulled her along after her. Sasha followed and hit Juliet on the back of the head with her fist. Juliet moved her leg around and knocked Sasha to the ground. Sasha immediately stood up and threw her against a wall of one of the houses, then held her there, putting a knife to her neck.

'Give me a reason,' Sasha breathed,

'Sasha,' Madison warned. Sasha ignored her.

'Don't,' Kit said. She ignored him too.

'You really shouldn't,' Ursula said. She ignored her.

'Don't hurt her,' Brent said. She also ignored him.

'Sasha, don't do this,' Dragan said after someone filled him in on what she was doing. She listened. She slowly moved her knife away from Juliet's neck and walked away. She spun around when she was about to walk around a corner and threw the knife. Juliet let out a tiny scream when the knife entered her arm.

'Sasha!' Madison said running towards Juliet.

'What?' she asked as she turned the corner, 'oh and Juliet, can I have my knife back later when you get the blood off it?'

--

_Megan and Sasha had been jogging for fifteen minutes when they saw Ben with two women they hadn't seen before. _

'_Maddie!' Megan hissed as they passed her, 'are they the new doctors?'_

_Madison nodded as the two girls continued to jog. They would just ignore them._

'_Megan! Sasha! There are some people I want to meet,' Ben called over. Or maybe not._

'_Damn it,' Sasha muttered as the girls made their way over._

'_Hi,' Sasha said, feigning happiness in seeing new arrivals,_

'_Hi,' Megan said in the same way,_

'_Hello,' the two girls said smiling warmly,_

'_Megan, Sasha, this is Lillian Barker and Juliet Burke, the fertility doctors. Lillian, Juliet, this is Megan Weston and Sasha Kansa, my second in commands,' Ben introduced,_

'_Nice to meet you,' Megan said,_

'_What she said,' Sasha added,_

'_Nice to meet you too,' the two girls said. God, were they incapable of saying anything separately?_

'_So, second in commands? What does that mean?' Lillian asked,_

'_It means that whenever Ben can't do something for whatever reason, we take over,' Megan said,_

'_And we are trusted with very important things,' Sasha said as she looked at her watch, 'speaking of which, I got to go. Continue our conversation when I get back?' she asked Megan,_

'_Definitely,' she smiled,_

'_See you later then,' she smiled to the others before walking away. She stopped short and turned around, 'Megan, were you the person who borrowed my gun? Or was it Maddie? Coz one of you borrowed my knife the other my gun,'_

'_Oh, yeah, I think I've got it,' Megan said following her,_

'_I hope to see you around,' Juliet smiled,_

'_Me too,' Megan said before turning away. Sasha and Megan jogged off and waited until they were sure they wouldn't be heard by the girls._

'_You do realize that I don't have your gun, don't you?' Megan asked,_

'_Yeah, Gabe borrowed it and gave it back. I just realized you needed to get away from there before you snapped one of their necks,'_

'_You know me so well.'_

_--_

'I heard you tried to kill Juliet this morning,' Ben said,

'And…?' Sasha snapped,

'Why?'

'She's been plotting to kill you,' Ursula spoke up,

'I know. I was informed earlier,'

'Then why did you call us here Ben?' Sasha snapped.

'I need you Sasha to do something for me,'

'What is it?'

'I need you to go off the island and do me a favor,'

'Doing what?'

He passed her a folder, 'all the details are in here, they are for your eyes only,'

She nodded and opened it. 'When do you want me to do this until?'

'A few weeks, a month maybe. You be the judge on when to stop,'

'Okay,' she said walking out.

'Ursula, have you heard of the Looking Glass station?' Ben asked as soon as the door shut.

--

'Hey,' Sasha said walking in one of the houses,

'You're not wanted here,' Brent said from his place next to Juliet and Kit. Sasha ignored him and walked past him into the other room.

'Hey,' she repeated.

'Hey,' Dragan turned around,

'I'm going to the main land,'

'How long for?'

'Couple of weeks, maybe a month,'

'Why?'

'I'm sorry, I can't say,'

'Why not?'

'Dragan, don't try to get me to tell you, only Ben and I know. Not even Megan,'

'Ok. Be careful,'

'You too,' she hugged him.

'So there's no chance you will tell me?'

'None whatsoever,' she kissed him.

'Positive?'

'Goodbye, Dragan,' she laughed.

--

'_Who's that?' Riley asked pointing._

'_Oh, that's just Juliet's brother, Kit' Allie shrugged,_

'_and what's he doing here?'_

'_I kidnapped him,' Sasha said from behind her,_

'_Why?'_

'_To convince Juliet to stay,'_

'_Can't you just refuse them access to the submarine?'_

'_Probably,' she shrugged, 'it was way more fun kidnapping him though,'_

'_I thought you hated kidnapping people?' Alex asked,_

'_I hate kidnapping children. There's a difference,'_

'_He's seventeen,' Allie pointed out,_

'_And…?'_

'_He's still a child,'_

'_Technically, no, he's not,'_

'_But he's still underage,'_

'_So? Look, as much as I'd love to continue this conversation, I'm going hunting, so I need to get ready,'_

'_Who are you going with?' Riley asked,_

'_Dragan, Ari and Gabe,'_

'_Dragan's blind,' Allie said,_

'_So? He's still pretty good at hunting. It's actually quite amazing to watch. Gotta go, bye.'_

_--_

Juliet was freaking out. Ben had found out what she'd done. He was in surgery right now but he knew. So now she was terrified for her life. She was sure Megan would kill her. She had to do something good, something people would thank her for. So she walked over to the cages. They deserved it. Unfortunately, there was only Sawyer, Amber, Anyssa and Kate there. Dan wad having his gunshot wound checked. Nevertheless she unlocked the cages.

'I take it we're going to have to break more rocks?' Amber asked,

'No,' Juliet answered,

'No? So, let me guess, you're letting us out for no reason at all?'

'Or maybe it's so broken nose man can beat me up again,' Sawyer said,

'It's neither. I'm going to set you free,'

'Why?'

'You deserve to be set free,' was her simple explanation. She unlocked Sawyer's cage. 'Go!' she urged when none of them moved.

'How do we know that this isn't a trap?' Anyssa asked,

'It isn't. Just trust me and go,'

They nodded and ran.

--

'I'm gonna kill her.' Sasha snarled again,

'Rightly so,' Megan said. Two hours before Sasha was meant to leave Juliet had let four of the five prisoners go. Gabe had found out and had gone to find them. Dragan went with him. The two split up and Dragan had found them. Alex had given them a boat. Dragan tried to stop them but Juliet came out of nowhere and shot him before helping them escape. Now Gabe was watching Juliet while Megan had to hold Sasha back so she wouldn't kill her. To distract her they both went and watched Jack perform surgery on him. Apart from the occasional comment about how Sasha was going to kill Juliet, they remained silence. Half an hour after her last comment she opened her mouth again.

'I told him I loved him,' she said quietly, so quiet Megan couldn't hear,

'What?'

'He said he loved me and I told him I felt the same way.' She said louder. 'Why, Megan?'

'Why what?'

'Why is it whenever something good happens to me something ruins it?'

'Its coz God loves stuffing around with people's lives. He'll give us something great, and then just rip it out of our grip later just to see us in pain and laugh at our misery.'

'But whys it always me?'

'It's not always you. Yeah, you've had terrible stuff happen to you, but some people have had worse. And you've only had two terrible things whereas some people have a life of misery.'

'Megan, what if he doesn't make it?' she asked, tears in her eyes,

'He will, Sasha,' she hugged her,

'How do you know?'

'Because he has something wonderful to fight against death for,' she smiled at her,

'Oh, shit!' they heard from the operating room, 'what the Hell just happened?'

'Oh God,' Sasha said,

'We're losing him,' Madison said.

--

**I'm so mean. Leaving Dragan's life hanging in the balance. I would've actually written the scene where he's shot, but I couldn't. I just couldn't get the feel of it. So, who should have the next flashback?**

**Megan – her life on the island**

**Dragan – how he became blind (that's if I let him live)**

**Parker – why she was on the plane**

**Sasha – why Adira and her hate each other**

**Shawn – why he was on the plane**

**And here's the preview:**

'What happened?'

'I just saw Brad.'

**--**

'And you are?' the blonde asked,

'Taliba Yusuf,' Sasha replied,

'Ah, yes. Welcome aboard the _Kahana_.'

--

Sasha crying.

--

'Tasha, what have you been doing to yourself?'

--

**And no one answered my question last chapter! What should I call**** Tasha's baby? Samantha or Sara? Or if you want to give me a name suggestion, you can. It will be a girl though.**


	37. Losing Grip: Dragan Rush

**Here's the next chapter. It's Dragan centric. Hard to write his flashbacks. Enjoy! I don't own Lost.**

A blonde woman sat on the edge of a dock, bored. She had been there for the past two hours checking names off lists and it was really annoying her. Suddenly she heard her name being called out.

'Ivy!' she turned around and smiled. There was one of her friends walking towards her. They hadn't seen each other in almost a year. Ivy walked over and hugged her.

'How are you?' Ivy asked,

'Good. And you?'

'Good. Been travelling. You can go onboard. Actually, sit with me so this nightmare can go quicker,' the woman nodded and sat down. A few minutes later a brunette walked over.

'Name?' Ivy asked,

'Isabella Grey,'

'Ivy Widmore. Pleasure to meet you,'

'Widmore? Is that the guy who recruited us?'

'Yes. You can go on board now,' she said.

'It was nice meeting you,' she smiled as she got on board.

'That was the ninth person who said 'Widmore? Was that the person who recruited us?' it's so annoying,'

Just then a man walked over.

'Adrian, hey,' Ivy asked,

'Hey Ivy,' he smiled, 'how's your cousin?'

'She's great,' she answered, 'you can go on,'

'Thanks,'

'How do you know him?' her companion asked,

'Works for my uncle,'

'Right.' She smiled. The two girls talked for a while before a woman with black hair walked up to them.

'I'm reporting for duty. Evelyn Hale,'

'Hale…Hale…' Ivy murmured moving her hand down the list, 'ah, yes. I'm Ivy,'

'Nice to meet you. Do I just…?' she asked gesturing to the ship,

'Yep. Go aboard,' Ivy smiled,

'Wow. She was eager,' her companion said. Ivy nodded in agreement as a van pulled up and a man jumped out and made his way towards them. Ivy got up and walked over by herself.

'You got him?' Ivy asked,

'Yes,'

'Just let's do it quickly,'

'Why now?'

'Not everyone is here. The less people that know the better,'

The two grabbed the old man from the back of the van and hurried him onto the freighter. A few minutes later Ivy came back out again.

'Who was that? Why did you have that guy?' her companion asked,

'That was Malcolm. We had him because my uncle wanted him,'

Just then a proud looking woman walked up.

'Rebecca Mathews,' she said,

Ivy checked the manifest and smiled, 'go right ahead,' the woman, Rebecca, nodded and walked on just as a man walked up.

'I'm Kevin Johnson.' He said,

'Naomi,' her companion said,

'Ivy,' she said, 'you can head onboard. Oh, one of these crates were delivered for you, it'll be delivered to your berth.'

'Yeah thanks,' he said.

The two girls talked for awhile before another man walked up.

'Name?' Ivy asked,

'Jonathan Hayes,' he answered,

'Ah, yes, the guy here to talk to Malcolm, right?'

'That's right,'

'Naomi, take over here for me, I'll be back in awhile.'

'Okay,' Naomi said,

'Come on, Jonathan, I'll show you where he is. I'm Ivy by the way,'

'Nice to meet you.'

--

Megan watched the man's chest slowly rise and fall in his sleep. She needed him to wake up. Sasha had been a mess for the past two days. Not that she let anyone see it. Megan and Madison were the only people that had seen her crying. And even then she was ashamed of her tears. She would've been here now, like she had been for the last two days, but she was talking to Ben. Just then Dragan moved.

'Dragan?' Megan asked quietly,

All she got in answer was a groan and Dragan's eyes opening.

'Where am I? What happened?' he asked,

'You're in the Staff. Juliet happened.'

'Juliet happened?'

'She shot you. Sasha's been trying to kill her for the past two days. Ben won't let her,'

'Sounds like something Sasha would do,' he smiled, 'where is she?'

'Having a screaming match with Ben,'

'Why?'

'He's trying to get her to do whatever he wanted her to do off the island. She's refusing to.'

--

'Sasha, you need to leave the island,' Ben said calmly,

'I've already told you, I'm not going to,'

'You have to. It is important that you do,'

'I am not leaving,'

'Yes you are. That's an order,'

'Do you know what love is Ben? Better question, have you ever felt love? Because when you do and the person you love might die any second, that is Hell. I have watched numerous people go through that, and I always thanked myself for not getting caught up on it. But now I have,' she had tears in her eyes,

'Then why did you?'

'You don't choose who you love Ben. I sure as Hell didn't choose to love or be loved, but I do and I am. And this only just came to me. I am not ready to leave it all behind for a stupid mission,'

'A stupid mission? If this person goes through with it, we will all die,'

'I'd rather be dead if Dragan dies,' she now had tears down her face,

'Then maybe I should give this mission to someone else,'

'Does it look like I care if you give it to someone else?' she snapped,

'Sasha, you are being trusted with one of the most important things to happen since you came to this island,'

'Is there a point to this?'

'Yes, there is. Either you do this and save us all, or you don't and we all die because of it. You could be a hero,'

'Screw being a hero,'

'Sasha, I understand what you must be going through,' he began,

'Like Hell you do! Do you think just because I good friend of yours died that you know how it feels to watch the person you love dying slowly?'

'He's not dying slowly,' Brent said walking in,

'What the Hell has this got to do with you? Actually why are you even in here?' she snapped at him. Really she had been yelling everything for the last minute.

'I thought you'd want to know...'

'That I can kill Juliet? If it's anything else, I don't care,'

'Okay then,' he said before walking out.

'I'm not doing this Ben,' she said, 'nothing you say will make me change my mind,'

'Well, who do you propose I send instead?'

'I don't know. Maddie?'

'She's a doctor. You're a fighter. If she gets compromised she wouldn't be able to hold her own against them,'

'She is a good fighter, though,'

'Not as good as other people,'

'Fine. What about Megan?'

'She never wants to leave the island,'

'Ursula?'

'She's already gone somewhere else,'

'Ari?'

'She's got her son here,'

'Oh, so you'll send someone when the person they love is dying, but you won't send a woman with a child? Great to know that you find it fine ruining a friend's chance at happiness but you will not do anything to a person who hates you. I'm done with this. Figure it out for yourself,' she snapped before she stalked out.

--

'_So you're trying to become a pilot?' Tyler asked,_

'_Yes,' Dragan answered,_

'_If you don't mind me asking, why?'_

'_I've always had a fascination with technology and I thought being a pilot would be cool,'_

'_yeah, a lot of people think it would be cool, just not much actually try to become one and then only half of them apply themselves to it,'_

'_I'll definitely apply myself to it,'_

'_Okay. I guess I'll teach you then.'_

_--_

Parker lifted her head off the ground and looked around. That was an idiotic thing to do. Why did she throw the computer on the ground? She groaned as a headache overwhelmed her. Just then Desmond ran past. She stood up shakily and walked slowly around, trying to see any sign of Locke, Ryan or Eko. God, she hoped they were okay. If they weren't it would be her fault.

--

'Wow. Whoever wrote this is deep,' Calypso said. Stacey, Kalub, Shawn, Sophie and Calypso had all been sitting talking when Nat had walked over to them with a thick, black notebook. It didn't have a name on it, so they looked in it. Inside it had some poems, diary entries, and just some quotes. There were even a few sketches.

'Listen to this,' Kalub said, ''I'd rather bleed with cuts of love then live without any scars,''

''When will people understand that words can cut as sharply as any blade, and that those cuts leave scars upon our souls.'' Calypso said, 'that's true,'

'I feel so sorry for this person, listen, 'Never make someone your everything because when they've gone you've got... nothing...'' Stacey said,

'I know what you mean, listen to this, 'Thorns of time against the rose of the world, killing us slowly as my petals fall...'' Sophie said,

'ooh, listen to these lines of this poem,' Nat said, ''As I watched my crimson blood fall down the drain, I started to cry from the pain, the pain of my heart, slowly breaking apart.' That's…..'

'Private?' a voice asked behind them. Everyone whirled around to see Tasha there.

'It's yours, Tasha?' Sophie asked softly,

'Can I have my book back?' Calypso nodded and passed it to her.

'Tasha, what does this all mean?' Stacey asked,

'None of your business,' she snapped,

'Natasha…'

'Don't call me that, Anastasia,'

'Answer my question then. What does all of this mean?'

'Nothing, okay?'

'What does this line mean then? 'Too many tears have run down my cheeks, too many times my ___heart broken_, too many scars lie upon my wrists yet I keep smiling.' What does it mean Tasha?'

'What do you think it means Stacey?'

'Well, obviously it means you have cried too much. About who though? Savannah, Josh or Mark?'

'All three.'

'You've been hurt too many times. And you keep smiling though you have – according to that quote – scars on your wrists. So why would you write that? Unless it's true?' her face softened. 'Tash?'

'Stace, please don't,' she begged,

'Tasha, what have you been doing to yourself?' she asked softly.

Tasha slowly moved up her sleeve and took her bandage off. Everyone's eyes widened.

'How long?'

'Started after mom died.'

'Three years?'

'Well, that's when mom died, so yeah, three years.'

'Honey, why didn't you tell me?' she enveloped Tasha in a hug before addressing everyone else there, 'Leave. Now,' they all did.

'You had too much to worry about,'

'Like what?'

'Okay, I didn't want to worry you,'

'Tash, one thing I'm wondering is why Shawn didn't looked shocked when you took the bandage off,'

'He knew already,'

'He knew and I didn't?'

'He came across me in the jungle the other day,'

'You did this the other day?'

'Yes. Just after Ana died,'

'Please don't do it again. Not only could it harm your baby, but it could harm you as well,'

'I promise I won't.'

--

Sasha walked into the Staff, still angry from her argument with Ben. She quickly walked down the familiar hallway and walked into the room. To her surprise Dragan was awake and talking to Megan.

'You're awake,' she said as she closed the door,

'You seem surprised,' Dragan said,

'I am,'

'Didn't Brent tell you?' Megan asked,

'No,'

'We sent him to tell you,'

'Oh, that was probably when I was yelling at Ben and he walked in so I told him to leave if he didn't come in to say I could kill Juliet, so he did,'

'So are you still going off island?' Megan asked,

'No.'

'You convinced Ben to let you stay?'

'No,' she answered as Ari walked in with one of the radios,

'Sasha, Ben wants to talk to you,' she said passing it to her,

'What?' she snapped into it,

'Sasha, you need to do this,' Ben said,

'No I don't Ben! Get someone else to do it. I seriously can't be the only person you'd be willing to give this mission to,'

'You are.'

'Enlighten me as to why I'm the only one who can do this,'

'If I sent Madison and they found out who she worked for, she'd be as good as dead. Same with Tamsyn, Andrew, Ira and Ari. As well as all the teenagers. Juliet and Brent want nothing more to get off this island. Ursula's doing something else for me. Gabe and Richard are on the other side of the island. I need Megan here, Tom's already off the island, but nowhere near where I need you to go and I wouldn't really trust anyone else with something as important as this,'

'Isn't that convenient? Everyone's got a reason why they can't go,'

'Sasha, I don't think you understand. If you don't do this, every single person on this island will die,'

'I think you've already told me this,'

'Then why aren't you listening?'

'Sasha, just go.'

Sasha turned around and looked at Dragan. 'You sure?'

'Yeah. I'll be fine,'

'Fine, Ben,' she said into the radio, 'I'll do it.'

'Good. They're already letting people on but you need to be there by noon tomorrow. That's when it leaves. I'd suggest you go now.'

--

_Dragan took a huge breathe of fresh air as he surfaced. He had just crashed the helicopter. Looking around he saw Tyler. A dead Tyler at that. He started making his way over there but part of the helicopter went up in flames and a second later there was a burning in his eyes and he couldn't see. He put his hand of his eyes and blindly swam in the direction he thought he had seen land. Twenty minutes later he got there. He collapsed on the sand. He lay there for a good five minutes with his eyes closed before he opened them. He couldn't see. He closed them again before opening them a minute later. Still couldn't see. Ok it was official. Dragan Rush was blind._

_--_

Parker stood in awe of what she had just seen. John Locke had taken done a bear.

After she had found him, he had built a sweat lodge and something had happened. He came out and led her into the jungle, stating 'they needed to save Eko.'

Locke had then taken down a polar bear with fire. Talk about heroic.

Now the three of them were just coming out onto the beach. Everyone walked up to them.

'as you should all know by now Jack, Kate, Amber, Michael, Amanda and Sawyer have all gone over to the other side of the island to get Dan, Anyssa and Walt back. They will all be back soon, don't worry,'

'You all should be worrying,' a voice spat from behind Locke. Everyone turned around to see Hurley and Amanda walking out of the jungle. 'It was an ambush,' Amanda continued, 'we were all captured by the Others. They took Amber, Kate, Sawyer and Jack with them and they sent us back to tell everyone not to go and find them,'

'What about Michael?' Kathy asked,

'He betrayed us,'

'He betrayed us?' Stacey asked, 'he was with the people that killed Ana and Brad?'

'Yes. But he was the one who killed them,'

'What?' Tasha asked,

'He killed them to get Walt back,'

'Okay, new plan,' Parker said, 'we go and get them all back,' she looked around for support and saw that people were nodding in agreement.

'We will leave tomorrow, anyone who wants to come, you're more than welcome to,' Locke said,

'You mean any of us can come?' Sophie asked,

'Of course you can,'

'Really?' Hurley asked, 'coz Jack just does like whatever he wants, doesn't ask any of us,'

'I'm not Jack. The more the merrier,'

Sophie opened her mouth but was interrupted by a rustling from the jungle. Everyone turned around to see Adira, Sayid, Dinah, Sun and Jin walking out.

'It trap,' Adira said,

'We know,' Jennifer said,

'You know?'

'Michael led Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Amanda, Hurley and Amber into a trap. They let Hurley and Amanda go and they came to warn us,' Rosie said, 'Michael betrayed us all.'

'Dinah, are you okay?' Calypso asked seeing Dinah rub her temple for the fifth time since she came out of the jungle.

'Yeah, I just have a headache,' was all she managed to say before she became lightheaded and fell forward.

--

**(THIS IS NOT A FLASHBACK. IT IS A DREAM/VISION SEQUENCE)**

_Dinah's eyes opened but she wasn't on the island. She was on a huge ship. In front of her were three men and one woman. One of the men was old and was tied to a chair. Another man was standing behind him, obviously threatening him. The other man was standing next to the chair, wearing a ring with D.A. initialed on it. The blonde woman was standing against the wall, waiting for them to finish talking. She looked familiar to Dinah, but she couldn't place it. The piercing emerald green eyes seemed like the thing that was familiar, but she wasn't sure. Suddenly someone else was in the room. Brad._

'_Dinah, you have to listen to me, you can't trust the man in the chair or the man behind him but trust the man standing beside them,'_

'_What about the woman?' she asked,_

'_I don't know. I think you can trust her, but be careful, she might be the enemy,'_

'_Brad, I don't even know them. What's going on?'_

'_You must warn them. When she comes.'_

'_When who comes?'_

'_Warn them, Dinah. You are the only one that can,' he started to disappear._

'_Warn about what?'_

'_When they come. They're not who they say they are,' the last part was said so quietly it was practically nonexistent. He was gone now. Dinah looked once more at the people, trying to memorize them. Suddenly everything faded out and she was returned to blackness once more._

**(END DREAM/VISION SEQUENCE)**

**--**

Dinah awoke with a start.

'Dinah, are you okay? What happened?' Rosie asked,

'I just saw Brad,' she answered. All the people there widened their eyes.

'You just saw….what?' Shawn asked,

'I just saw Brad,' she repeated. 'He said that we couldn't trust them.'

'Trust who?' Claire asked,

'The people coming to the island,'

'That's impossible,' Tasha said, 'how could you have seen Brad?'

'Look, I know what I saw,' she snapped,

'Ok guys, give her some space,' Rosie said. Everyone nodded and dispersed leaving Adira and Rosalyn as the only people there.

'Dinah, do you have any idea why you collapsed?' Rosie asked,

Dinah looked at her mother who nodded slightly before answering, 'yes. I do,'

'What is it?'

'I have a brain tumor.'

'Oh my God. I am so sorry.'

'Don't worry about it,'

'Can it be removed?'

'Yes. But I should've had it removed by now. Because I haven't I am experiencing headaches, nausea, and sometimes, like before, I black out. But that's usually only at night for some reason,'

'I don't want this to come off as heartless, but how long?'

'Somewhere between two and three weeks.'

'I will try to help you anyway I can, Dinah. I am truly sorry.'

--

Sasha walked down a street on her way to the harbor. It was eleven forty the next morning. She was cutting it fine. She would've been there an hour ago but she had run into trouble. A couple of men had tried to sexually assault her but she had knocked one out, slit another's throat and snapped the last guys neck. Another man had seen her kill them, but did nothing about it, so she left him. Now she had been making her way to the harbor, mentally remembering everything about 'herself.' Her name was Taliba Yusuf; she was thirty five and was hired to protect the science team. She had been in Israel for the past month, that's why she was arriving now. She walked slowly up to the huge freighter. One disadvantage about fighting those men was that she wasn't fully recovered from her gunshot wound and it had taken its toll on her. She looked around and was shocked to see Tamsyn standing there. The woman turned slightly. Now she remembered that Tamsyn had a twin sister that looks exactly like her, apart from Tamsyn's hair is straight, this woman's wasn't. She walked over to her.

'And you are?' the woman asked,

'Taliba Yusuf,' she replied,

'Ah, yes,' she said after a minute, 'welcome aboard the _Kahana.'_

_--_

**Did you all really think I could kill Dragan? I mean, seriously, it would mean ruining one of my favorite ships. And with Dinah's vision I needed someone to, and I couldn't have just anyone have it, so I was originally going to have one of the people who was in the Hatch have the vision then I realized that Parker and Ryan aren't people with huge parts, and it's like, 'why not give it to the girl with the tumor? It can be explained that the tumor is sort of stuffing with her brain making her see stuff.' I also decided to bring parts of everyone's back stories on the island and get the fixed. Hence the Tasha stuff. Anyway, I just want to know some stuff, so be prepared to answer quite a lot of questions:**

**Who's your favorite Middle section? Why?**

**Who's your favorite Tailie? Why?**

**Who's your favorite Other? Why?**

**What's your favorite pairing? Why?**

**What's your favorite friendship? Why?**

**Who do you think has the greatest friendship? Why?**

**What are your favorite enemies to read about? Why?**

**Who's your least favorite Middle section? Why?**

**Who's your least favorite Tailie? Why?**

**Who's your least favorite Other? Why?**

**What's your least favorite pairing? Why?**

**What's your least favorite friendship? Why?**

**What are your least favorite enemies to read about? Why?**

**What's been your favorite chapter so far? Why?**

**What has been your least favorite chapter so far? Why?**

**Who's your favorite dead person? Why?**

**Who's your least favorite dead person? Why?**

**Who's your favorite teenager? Why?**

**Who's your least favorite teenager? Why?**

**Who's your favorite adult? Why? **

**Who's your least favorite adult? Why?**

**Who do you think is the bitchiest person? Why?**

**Who do you think is the nicest person? Why?**

**Who do you think is the most intense person? Why? **

**Who do you think is the most misunderstood person? Why?**

**Who do you think is the most annoying person? Why?**

**What is something you wish I never did? Why? **

**What is something I almost did, but didn't that you wish I did? Why?**

**What is your favorite storyline that has nothing to do with the actual story? Why?**

**What is your least favorite storyline that has nothing to do with the actual story? Why?**

**Who's the character that you think has the most interesting past? Why?**

**And finally, who's the character that you think has the least interesting past? Why?**

**If you did all those, good job! ****Now finally the preview:**

'Jennifer!'

--

'What happened?'

'That…thing. I think it got them,'

--

A woman with blood on and surrounding her.

--

Two people kissing.


	38. With Luck: Megan Weston

**Yeah I know. I suck. But I've had writers block. Anyways, this chapter is the long awaited Megan centric. Enjoy! I don't own Lost.**

'Ice cream and gummi bears. That's what I am seriously craving right now.'

'Ice cream and gummi bears?' Calypso asked.

'Yes,' Tasha said. 'I would kill for it.'

'I swear to God once we get off this Hellhole I will get you ice cream and gummi bears,' Dinah said.

'You finally getting cravings?' Stacey asked sitting down.

'Yeah,' Tasha said.

'I always craved pavlova. Though I hated it,' she shrugged.

'What the Hell is pavlova?' Dinah asked.

'It's like… heaven,' Tasha said.

'It's a meringue type dessert,' Natalie said. 'I never really liked it.'

'And how come we've never heard of it if it's so good?' Shawn asked.

'It's an Australian food.'

'You guys are Australian?' Kalub asked.

Calypso, Natalie and Tasha rolled their eyes.

'You have known us for over two months and you only now know we are Australian?' Tasha said.

'All three of you?'

'Yes,' the three girls said.

'Well technically Tash, you are Spanish,' Stacey said.

'Half Spanish,' Tasha corrected her. 'And I lived in Australia for the past fifteen years.'

'So you're actually Spanish?' Kalub asked.

'I suppose you're gonna ask if I'm actually Israeli next?' Dinah asked.

'Oh, isn't this great. We have a comedian amongst us.'

'I try my best,' she said before rubbing her temple.

'You okay?' Shawn asked.

'Fine.'

'So you're not gonna faint on us this time?' Calypso said.

'No.'

'Hey, Tash? You know that book that you write stuff in?' Natalie asked.

'My diary that you guys decided to read?' she returned.

'Yeah, that one.'

'What about it?'

'So what did you actually write in it?'

'Dairy entries, poems, rants about my two-faced backstabbing best friend. Or rants about that no good son of a bitch who cheated on me with said best friend. Numerous other stuff.'

'The guy who cheated on you, is he your baby's father?' Dinah asked.

'Unfortunately, yes.'

'What'd you do to him when you found out?' Kalub asked.

'Vandalized his car. But I hurt Hayley badly.'

'Hayley being the two-faced backstabbing best friend?' Calypso asked.

'Yeah. I put her through a glass door. Then proceeded to get suspended for it, so I dropped out of school.'

'Natasha!' Stacey exclaimed. 'You know both your parents wanted you to finish school!'

'You know, after they both died for stupid reasons, I figured their guidance wasn't that good to begin with.'

'You know why you're mother did that. It broke her heart.'

'What did? The fact that her husband inadvertently killed himself? Or that she left her three children behind to fend for themselves coz she was a selfish cow?'

'This is your dead mother we are talking about.'

'Oh, is it? Didn't realize that,' she said before getting up and walking away.

'Okay…so what the Hell?' Calypso asked.

--

Dan was pissed off. Annie, Kate, Sawyer and Amber had all gotten free, but he was left here. With his brother. He couldn't believe him. He kept on flirting with the blonde doctor. She was here right now. Talking about something to do with Ben.

'I took this about ten minutes ago,' she passed a photo to Jack; 'they're his stitches. They're infected, aren't they?'

'Yes,' Jack answered,

'Will you come look at them?'

'No,'

'Jack…'

'Why is it you want to help him?'

'Well, I'm in trouble,' she began,

'In trouble for what?' Dan asked though he didn't really care,

'You remember Sasha?' the two men nodded, 'well, I shot someone very close to her and she's about ready to kill me,'

'Who?'

'Dragan,'

'The blind guy? You shot a blind guy who wouldn't have known you were there?' Dan asked in disbelief. What a cow.

'Yes,'

'Why?'

'It's complicated. Please, Jack, can you look at his stitches?'

'No.'

--

_A ten year old Megan was somewhat nervous. Her family had just moved to the island and it was now her first day of classes._

'_Okay class, we have a new student today,' the teacher said. 'Her name is Megan Weston, her family just moved to the island, so can you please all be nice to her?' The class nodded. _

'_Where should I sit miss?' Megan asked politely._

'_Umm, let's see,' the teacher surveyed the room, to see where an empty seat was. 'Ah, you can sit beside Sasha. Sasha can you please raise your hands?'_

_Megan watched as a serene Arabic girl silently raised her hand. Megan walked over and sat down beside her. _

'_Hi, my name's Megan.'_

_For some reason the girl looked thoroughly agitated by her presence. Megan was confused but shrugged it off, before turning back to the front. Suddenly there was a tap on her shoulder. Turning around she was greeted by a red head._

'_Hi, I'm Madison. Don't mind Sasha, she tries to meditate during class, instead of actually doing the work, and hates it when she's interrupted.'_

'_What I hate more is that I actually have to go to these classes,' Sasha said softly. 'It's nice to meet you Megan.'_

'_Same here,' she smiled. She had a feeling she'd like this place._

_--_

'So our first priority is to get Eko back,' Locke began. Eko had disappeared the night before and they had no idea where he was. 'Is there any volunteers?'

'I'll come,' five people said. Everyone turned to look at them.

Ryan was one of them. He was good at helping, so they could see why he wanted to come.

Amanda was the second. They all knew she could track.

Kalub was the third. He hardly helped with this sort of stuff, but since he was offering.

Sophie was the fourth person. They knew she could help.

The fifth was Jennifer. Well. They all knew that Sophie and Jennifer couldn't be near each other for more than five minutes without arguing.

'Maybe one of you should stay here,' Ryan said unsure,

'What? Why?' Jennifer asked,

'Well…' Kalub said looking in between the two girls,

'Oh, we're over that!' she exclaimed, 'right Soph?' she asked putting her arm around Sophie's shoulder.

'Yeah,' she nodded, 'totally over that,'

'Okay, we're leaving in five minutes,' Locke said. Everyone nodded and walked away, leaving the three girls there.

'Remove you arm if you want to be able to use it again!' Sophie hissed. Jennifer did and walked away.

'I cannot believe that the two of you agreed to do this,' Amanda said.

--

Dan was watching Jack getting angry at the people from the tail section. It was funny seeing him get mad. They were asking about Ana. Which was weird seeing as Jack had no reason to get angry about that. At least as far as he knew. They finally walked away.

'Why were you yelling at them for asking about Ana?' he asked,

Jack turned and looked at him. 'She's dead,'

'What?'

'Ana and Brad were murdered by Michael,'

'Why would he do that?'

'To get Walt back.'

'What did you just say?' Ari interrupted walking over to the cages,

'What?'

'What did you just say?' she repeated,

'To get Walt back,'

'No, before that,'

'Ana and Brad were murdered by Michael,'

'You serious?' she asked, tears in her eyes,

'Yeah, why?'

'No reason,' she replied walking away quickly so they couldn't see the tears down her cheeks.

--

A young woman with long black hair was leaning on the railing of the huge ship, trying to block out the memories of the last year. She let out a sigh and tried to stop the tears that came to her eyes at the thought of her family. Suddenly a voice snapped her out of her daydream.

'Hi!' a woman said brightly standing next to her, 'are you okay?' she added seeing the sad look across her face,

'Yeah, fine,' the woman answered.

'Okay, just checking. I'm Melissa by the way. Call me Missy,' she extended her hand.

'Skye,' she replied shaking Missy's hand. 'Nice to meet you,'

'Likewise. You sure you're okay?'

'Positive,' she smiled. Skye took a good look at the woman. If she hadn't already approached her, Skye wouldn't have been game enough to talk to her. The woman, Missy, had black hair in pigtails and quite a few tattoos showing. From a distance she would look quite intimidating but up close her kind brown eyes thwarted that thought.

'So what are you doing out here in the middle of the ocean at your age?' Missy asked,

'I got offered a job,' she shrugged, 'I accepted,'

'As what though? Coz at, what, seventeen? You wouldn't be qualified for much,'

'I'm eighteen. And I'm a gifted tracker. Well according to the people here I am,' she added. 'What about you?'

'I'm a forensic scientist,' she said proudly, 'and in my opinion it's the best job ever,'

Skye opened her mouth to speak but on the other side of the freighter gunfire erupted. The two girls walked over to see around six men with rifles shooting at flying clay targets.

'What's going on here?' a superior voice asked from behind the girls. They turned around to see the blonde that checked them onto the ship.

'Target practice,' one of the men said.

She nodded. 'You've missed half of them,'

'And you could do better?' another man asked,

'Depends.' She shrugged. The man passed her his rifle just as another three people walked over to watch. She aimed for the only remaining target and was about to pull the trigger when it erupted into small shards. Everyone turned around in the direction it had came from to see an Arab woman with a pistol.

'What exactly is your job here? Apart from showing off your shooting skills, that is,' Adrian asked,

'I'm part of the mercenary team,' Sasha said, ignoring the last part of the comment, 'what's it to you?'

'You? Part of the mercenary team?' Johnny asked in disbelief.

'Yes. Why?'

'It's just, I mean, look at you.' He had a point. Sasha was around five foot nine inches and thin for her age. She actually looked pretty fragile, though anyone who really knew her knew that she could take down five men four times her weight without so much as getting a bruise.

'And your point being?' she said with fire in her eyes.

'Well…it just doesn't seem viable that you would be all kickass,'

'Hang on,' Malcolm said, 'you look very familiar. I saw you in Fiji,'

'Most likely,' Sasha said,

'About half an hour before we left I saw you, down an alley,'

'You didn't see anything, okay?' she said abruptly,

'Yeah, you killed two men and knocked out the third in the space of five minutes.'

'Whoa. How'd she kill them?' Adrian asked,

'She snapped ones neck and slit the others throat with a piece of glass,'

'Impressive,' Ivy said, 'Taliba Yusuf, right?'

'Yeah. Ivory Widmore, right?' she returned.

'Yes.'

'Am I the only one disturbed about the fact that you killed two men in less than five minutes, without any weapons?' Missy asked.

--

'What are you doing?'

'What does it look like?'

'It looks like you're going to help the blonde doctor out of her sticky situation,' Dan said,

'Well, yeah, I am,' Jack said,

'Why?'

'She doesn't deserve to die,' he said as he followed Alex,

'Whatever.'

--

Ari was sitting in the Staff, crying. Brad was dead. Her Brad was dead. The father of her son was dead. The man she loved for years was dead. One of her best friends was dead. No matter what way she said it, it always came back to the same thing. He wasn't coming back. Suddenly she felt someone sit down beside her. Looking up Brent was there.

'What's wrong?' he asked softly,

'Brad's dead,'

'Who's Brad?'

'One of the survivors. Chris's father,'

'Oh, Ari. I'm sorry,' he wrapped his arm around Ari.

'He had been one of my best friends at one stage. I had loved him,'

'I'm sorry.'

'I just wish Chris had the chance to know him.'

'You can get through this.'

'I don't think I'll be able to.'

'You can.'

'How do you know?'

'Coz you're strong. You're one of the strongest people I've ever known,' he kissed the top of her head. Without thinking she leaned up and kissed his lips.

--

'Do you think we're almost back?' Amber asked.

'I think so,' Annie said. 'I just feel bad for leaving Jack and Dan.'

'I know. So do I.'

--

'Why did you even bother?' Megan asked,

'I had no choice,' Juliet said,

'Everyone has a choice,' Dragan said, 'yours just happened to be to shoot me,'

'You made your choice when you first came to the island,' Madison said,

'You misled me,' Juliet said,

'And…?' Megan said,

'You said I'd only be outside of Portland and I'd only been there six months. It's been over three years,'

'Sorry to disappoint you, but it's not my problem,'

Juliet opened her mouth to say something but there was a knock at the door. Madison sighed and walked over to it.

'Yes, Alex?'

'This is from Ben,' she passed over a note to Megan who had come up next to Madison.

'You're lucky today Juliet,' Megan said after reading it, 'execution is off the table. Ben says the rules don't apply.' Juliet breathed a sigh of relief. 'He has, however, ordered you to be marked.'

--

_Megan was in shock. Even though it had happened five hours ago, she was still shocked. She could tell Madison was too. Ben and Sasha continued on like nothing ever happened. Finally she couldn't take it anymore._

'_Are you two really that heartless?' she blurted out._

'_What?' Ben asked._

'_Excuse me?' Sasha said._

'_How can this not affect you? Our friends, teachers, parents, sisters, everyone is dead because of us!'_

'_They didn't understand this island, Megan.' Ben said._

'_And I suppose you think you do?' Madison said._

'_Look if you two have had a sudden change of heart about the protection of this island it can be arranged,' Sasha said coldly. Madison and Megan looked at her in complete and utter horror that their friend could even suggest that._

'_I can't believe you would even say that Sasha,' Megan said softly._

'_I didn't mean it.'_

'_Then why'd you say it?'_

'_These past few years I know you guys have seen a change in me. I'm no longer the calm, happy and focused girl you meet all those years ago Megan. I'm consumed with anger and hatred, and I just say things I don't mean. I would never want to hurt you. Any of you.'_

'_We know Sasha,' Madison hugged her._

'_We still friends?'_

'_Forever and always,' Megan hugged the two girls and they pulled Ben into their hug._

--

Sasha walked quickly through the freighter, on her way to find someone. When she finally saw him ahead, she called out his alias.

'Kevin!'

He turned and saw who it was, and waited for her to catch up. When she did she pulled him into the room next to them.

'What are you doing here?' Michael asked.

'Same thing you are.'

'He sent you here to die?'

'No. he sent me here to make sure you do your job.'

'But my job is killi-'

'I know what your job is!'

'But that means you will die too.'

'Yeah,' she said sadly. 'I know.'

--

'Oh my God,' Jennifer muttered. The group of people had found Eko. He had been staring into a huge cloud of black smoke. Jennifer stood and watched the smoke, transfixed.

--

Sophie stood and watched as she saw things in the cloud. There were images flashing through it. There was a church and a crucifix. Then she saw two men struggling with a blonde woman and a plate being thrown in someone's face. A few more flashed through, so fast she couldn't register what was shown. They slowed down and she saw something that always made her blood turn cold when she thought of it. Her brother drowning.

--

Amanda was standing perfectly still. She had just seen flashes of images. A church and crucifix were first. That meant nothing to her. She had then, unfortunately, seen the two faces that haunted her dreams. The two men that assaulted her, one being Jake's father. Then several other images flashed through before an image of a boy drowning was seen. He looked like Sophie. Amanda turned her head and saw Sophie with a sad expression on her face.

'Eko, come on,' Ryan said, insanely calm. Eko ignored him. He got annoyed after she said his name four more times so she started running over there.

'Ryan!' Amanda exclaimed running forward. It was too late though; the cloud of smoke lunged forward, engulfing Eko and Ryan in it.

'Ryan!' Jennifer yelled, 'Eko!'

'All of you, run,' Locke said. The three girls nodded and turned, starting to run. Kalub stayed there with Locke. Suddenly out of nowhere the black smoke seemed to just appear behind the girls.

'Run quicker!' Jennifer said. She was suddenly grabbed by the smoke. She screamed.

'Jennifer!' Sophie and Amanda screamed.

--

'Thank you Jack,' Juliet smiled at him as she passed him his food,

'No problem,' he smiled back. Across from them Dan rolled his eyes. 'Let me see it,'

'What?'

'They said they marked you. Can I see?'

She nodded and turned around, showing him her mark. Jack broke a branch off an aloe plant at the side of his cage and applied it to the wound.

'They'll be coming for you in a minute,' Juliet told the two of them, 'your friends know where we are and we have to go,'

'Go where?' Dan asked,

'Ben calls it home.'

--

Sophie and Amanda stumbled out of the jungle and fell to their knees in the sand. Between the two of them they had Jennifer. They had had enough time to grab her before running again.

'Help!' Sophie called. Charlie, Rosie and Hurley ran forward.

'Soph! Amanda! What happened?' Charlie asked as they inspected the wounds on Jennifer.

'Were you attacked by the Others?' Hurley asked,

'No. it was worse,'

'Worse?'

'There was this huge cloud of black smoke. And when I looked into it – when we all looked into it – we saw terrible things from our pasts. Amanda saw two men from her past. And her father. Eko saw a church covered in blood. And I…I saw…Charlie, I saw Cory,' she whispered the last part.

'Where are the others?' Hurley asked, 'what happened?'

'That…thing. I think it got them,' Amanda said before turning to Rosie, 'how is she?'

'She doesn't have any major injuries, but she should take it easy.'

'No major injuries? She's got heaps of blood all over her.'

'Head wounds always bleed a lot,' Rosalyn reassured her.

'So, hang on, what got the others?' Charlie asked.

Amanda and Sophie looked at each other, trying to find the words to describe it.

'Your worst nightmare.'

--

**So in my opinion, this was a terrible chapter. It took me almost a month just to get it all done. But at least you got to meet some of the Freighties. And I have left the lives of Eko, Locke, Kalub and Ryan hanging in the balance. And Sasha was sent by one of her best friends to die. So who should have the next flashback? I've got a new concept for it:**

**A female Other**

**A male Other**

**A female Tailie (not that they're Tailies anymore)**

**A male Tailie**

**A female Middle Section**

**A male Middle Section**

**A female Freightie**

**A male Freightie**

**And finally the preview:**

Desmond looked at the woman sadly.

'No matter what I do, you're going to die.'

--

'You are not here, you're dead. You are not here.'

--

'He didn't deserve to die.'

--

'I'm Ira Grey. The last surviving member of the DHARMA initiative.'

--

'Bloody Hell! Do I look threatening to you? No! So what's the point of shooting an unarmed person?' Sophie demanded.

--

**THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT! I NEED SOME PLOT IDEAS! I AM SLOWLY LOSING MY INSPIRATION. IT COULD MEAN ANOTHER MONTH LONG HIATUS IF I DON'T HAVE ANY.**

**P.S. if I was you guys, I'd totally check out Forever is just a word's fanfic, the Lost Fanfiction Awards. Some of you guys were nominated, so you really should check it out.**


	39. No Curse: Sophie Stevens

**This chapter is the long awaited second Sophie chapter. Enjoy! I don't own Lost.**

The past day had been grim. Locke and Ryan had come out of the jungle with the bodies of Kalub and Eko. The two confirmed the girl's story about the smoke, which naturally got the whole camp nervous.

After they buried the two men, Locke said that they were going to go find the rest of their friends and they would leave the next day.

'Guys! Hey guys!' Hurley suddenly came running out of the jungle.

'Hurley, what is it?' Sophie asked.

'I found a car in the jungle!' he exclaimed happily.

'A car?' Parker asked skeptically.

'Yeah, and we can totally fix it! It's not far, let's go!'

'And why should we fix it?' Amanda asked.

'Because it will be fun,' Stacey said. She turned to Hurley. 'I'm in.'

'Yeah, totally sounds like fun,' Jennifer said sarcastically.

'How is it you can almost be killed one day and the next you still act like a bitch?' Sophie asked.

'How is it you can be a slut all the time?' she returned.

'How is it you both can always argue after almost being killed?' Amanda asked.

'Anyone else?' Stacey asked.

'Tempting, but no,' Kathy said. Almost everyone else agreed with her and walked away. That left only Hurley, Stacey and Jin standing there.

'Thanks, dudes,' Hurley said.

'He has no idea what we're talking about does he?' Stacey asked in reference to Jin.

'Probably not.'

--

Sayid, Sophie, Kate, Locke and Adira were walking through the jungle, intent on finding where Dan and Jack were. Kate, Amber, Annie and Sawyer had come into camp less than half an hour before and Kate filled them in on everything. She had told them that a girl had helped them escape and told them they lived on the main island. So now the five were trekking through the jungle.

--

'Hurley, you could just let us drink the beer while we think about getting it started,' Stacey said.

'But then we'll just keep drinking it,' he pointed out.

'Hey, Jumbotron, where the Hells my stuff?' came a voice and a second later Sawyer appeared. Stacey smiled widely. Sawyer was back. He was okay.

'Sawyer!' she exclaimed jumping up and hugging him. 'You're alive!'

'Such faith you have in me, Stace,' he replied as he hugged her back. 'I'll be damned, you found yourself a hippy car,' he added, just noticing the van.

'Pretty cool, huh?' Hurley said.

'Sawyer,' Jin said in acknowledgement.

'Jin-bo, how are you?'

'Good to see you,' he said hesitantly.

'Well, somebody's hooked on phonetics.'

'Where are the others?' Hurley asked. 'Kate, Amber, Jack? Did you find Anyssa and Dan?'

'Amber, Kate and Anyssa are back at the beach. But Doc and his brother are still there.'

'It's okay. They'll be okay. But for now you can help us,' Stacey said.

'And why would I do that?'

She threw something at him. 'Because we got beer.'

--

Michael stared intently at the crate. He knew he had to do it. So why not now? He moved his hand closer to the execute button. Just as he was about to press it the door behind him opened. He was busted. They would now know what he was planning to do. He turned around slowly, and was surprised to see Sasha there.

'Not yet, Michael.'

'Why not?'

'Look, I was just given instructions, not told why. Just you can't yet.'

'Aren't you like his second-in-command? A friend of his?'

'What friend would send you to your death?' she asked softly. 'Just wait a few more days, Michael.'

--

'Circled around entire building, it's alone,' Adira said. The group of them had found a building that looked like a farm, with a satellite on the roof.

'One of us should see what's going on,' Sophie said.

'I'll go,' Adira said.

'I'm sorry, but you might look intimidating to them,' Sophie said.

'I'll go then,' Sayid said.

'And you won't look intimidating either?' Sophie scoffed. 'I'll go.'

'Okay. We here with rifles in case they hostile.' Adira said.

'Okay.'

Sophie walked over to the farm with her hands up. Suddenly she was shot in the arm and she fell to the ground with the impact.

A man walked out with a gun drawn.

'Bloody Hell! Do I look threatening to you? No! So what's the point of shooting an unarmed person?' Sophie demanded.

'We had a truce! I didn't cross the line!' he exclaimed.

'I'm not one of them,' she said. 'My name's Sophie Stevens and I was on a plane that crashed here.'

'A plane?'

'I'm unarmed,' she reassured. 'My friends and I are just trying to find our friends.'

'Where are these friends that are helping you?' he asked.

Sophie beckoned them over. The four of them walked out, over to the two people.

'Who are you?' Kate asked.

'I'm Ira Grey. The last surviving member of the DHARMA initiative.'

--

'next up there is Exposé, featuring Billy Dee Williams, Kimber Andrews, Allisa Jean Scott, Nikki Fernandez, Sophie Stevens, Rick Lap-' _the channel was promptly changed by a red head laying on her sofa. She hated it when any of her shows were on. She didn't know why, she just did. Leaning over she grabbed her beer from the coffee table. There wasn't much else on TV. Basically it was a few TV shows she wasn't interested in, a few movies, one talk show, the news, and a baseball game. She settled on the baseball game, though she didn't really want to watch it. She thought about the fact that some of her friends (namely Cindy and Jen) thought how she was going depressed. Which she wasn't, but they still that. Or at least she didn't think she was. Sighing, Sophie turned her head to look at the time. It was almost midnight. Not that late to go see him, she decided. Well, she didn't think it was late, but other people might. After all she used to stay up until it was early in the morning. She turned off the TV, got up, and grabbed her purse and keys before she walked out the door. _

--

Natalie sat and looked at the grave. She had been there for almost an hour when someone sat down next to her. Turning her head slightly she saw it was Amanda. The two sat there in silence for ten minutes before Natalie opened her mouth.

'He didn't deserve to die.'

'I know. None of these people did.'

'Except maybe Emily.'

'None of these people deserved to die,' she said sternly.

'Yeah, whatever.'

--

Dinah walked through the jungle, intent on, for once in her life, having time by herself. But, as she made her way through a clearing, the thought of that was thwarted. Standing in front of her was Brad, Ana, Kalub and Abby.

'You are not here, you're dead. You are not here.'

'Dinah…' Kalub began.

'Okay, what do you guys want?' she snapped.

'Now is that really how you should talk to the dead?' Brad asked.

'Is this really how you should be treating a dying person? As your own personal messenger?' she returned.

'Dinah, it's not our fault. He wanted us to,' Kalub said.

''he?' who's that?'

'That's not important,' Abby said. 'Actually, who are you again? Coz I don't remember you.'

'This is Dinah, Adira's daughter,' Brad said.

'Isn't Adira's daughter dead?'

'She was in the tail section,' Ana said.

'And you would be Abby, right?' Dinah asked.

'Yeah. How's Seth?' she asked sadly.

'He's good.'

'What about Claire?' Brad asked.

'She's go-'

'Shouldn't we just pass the message on?' Ana interrupted.

'Oh, right,' Abby said. 'The message is 'the ship is getting closer.''

''you can only completely trust four people on it,'' Brad added.

''but only those four,'' Kalub finished.

'Last time you gave me a message, I told them, but most didn't believe it,' Dinah said.

'Just pass on the message,' Ana said.

'And can you please tell Seth I love him?' Abby asked.

'Yeah. Any other messages?'

'Tell Claire I miss her,' Brad said.

'Will do.'

'And tell Tasha that I'm honored she's having her baby's middle name as Ana,' Ana added.

'Okay. Though she is amongst the most skeptical. But I'll try. And can you guys stop appearing to me? Coz I get the biggest headaches ever.'

'We'll try,' Kalub said.

'Bye,' they all chorused. Dinah blinked and they were gone.

'I must be going insane,' she muttered.

--

Sawyer and Jin were sitting against the back of the van drinking beer while Stacey sat above them, also drinking beer, in the actual van and Hurley looked at the engine.

'Okay, go,' Sawyer said.

'I'm sorry,' Jin said slowly.

'Keeps it coming.'

'You… were… right.'

'That's two. Hit me.'

'Those…pants…don't make…you…look fat.'

'There you go! Only three things a woman needs to hear!'

Stacey moved her foot and kicked him in the back of the head.

'You asshole. Maybe some superficial beauty queen only needs to hear that, but us women who actually have brains, need to hear a Hell of a lot more than that,' she exclaimed.

'Enlighten us, Sweetheart.'

'They need to hear that a guy cares for them and that they trust them. And the guy will never take advantage of that trust,' she looked pointedly at Sawyer. 'But most of all they need to know a man loves them,' she said, still looking at Sawyer.

'Guys, come look at this!' Hurley said. Sawyer and Stacey broke each others gaze and walked over with Jin. When they got there they saw ivy and plants over the engine.

'Do any of you know how to fix it?' Hurley asked.

'The extent of my knowledge of cars is how to steal them, and sell them to people at expensive prices,' Stacey shrugged.

'Knocking off cars?' Sawyer asked. 'Where'd you learn to do that?'

'Sawyer, you may have taught me everything you know, but I did not learn everything I know from you.'

'Fair enough.'

'So you could start it up?' Hurley asked.

'Technically, yes,' Stacey said. 'Let me have a look.'

--

'Excuse me, but what are you doing?' Payton Logan asked to the back of the woman in front of her.

'Meditating,' she answered before turning her head to look at her. A trace of a smile crossed her face. 'Payton Logan, good to see you again.'

'Anya Morozov. Haven't seen you in years,' she smiled. 'How are you?'

'Good. You? How's Malcolm?'

'Dead. Dmitri?'

'Dead. Anyway, feel free to join me,' she said gesturing to where she was sitting.

'Meditating? I don't think so,' she smiled walking away.

'Suit yourself.'

'So what's she doing?' Missy asked as Payton passed her.

'Meditating.'

'Meditating on the middle of a ship with heaps of noise? Didn't think it'd be possible,' Evelyn said.

'Anya's very focused.'

'How would you know? You just met her,' Rebecca said.

'I met her almost ten years ago. She had come to the US and we happened to both be training in marksmanship. We became friends and one day she just returned to Russia, without warning.'

--

'I'm sorry about shooting you,' Ira said to Sophie as he stitched up her arm.

'It's okay,' Sophie said. 'You thought I was one of them.'

'Let me go get something for you to drink,' he said walking into the next room.

'Something's not right about him,' Kate said.

'Did you see him when they took you?' Sayid asked.

'No. but it still doesn't feel right.'

'It not feel right Kate, because he one of them,' Adira said.

'What? How do you know?'

'As you see, I am closest to kitchen and he currently talking to woman called Megan. That sound familiar?'

'Megan is Ben's second in command.'

'Exactly. We have go.' Adira said, walking out of the room.

'Let's get Locke,' Sophie said. She turned around to find Locke standing there.

With a gun pressed to his temple.

--

'Put the guns down,' the woman said calmly.

Sophie, Sayid and Kate didn't move. All of a sudden, from the other room, Adira walked back, her gun to the head of Ira.

'Put your gun down,' she proposed to the woman.

'Don't do it Allison,' Ira said.

'Ira…'

'Don't.'

'Put your gun down!' Adira commanded.

'You know what you have to do Allison.'

Allison sighed. 'Forgive me Ira.' she moved her gun away from Locke's head, and shot the man in the chest. She dropped the gun. 'I surrender.'

'Sophie, go to the computer and press 77,' Locke said.

'What?' Sophie asked.

'Now!' she nodded and ran to the other room before pressing 77. Her eyes widened as she saw what was on screen. She ran out of the room. 'Guys, we have to go. Like now.'

'You pressed 77, didn't you?' Allison demanded. Sophie nodded. 'You idiot. This place is gonna blow up.'

--

'You want us to push this van down the hill?' Amanda asked, having just been coerced into helping.

'Yeah, it'd be fun, we'll jumpstart it,' Hurley said from the front seat. All of a sudden the passenger door opened and Stacey sat next to him.

'What are you doing?' Amanda asked.

'What does it look like? I feel like looking death in the face and laughing.'

'Whatever. Your funeral. Come on, let's do this,' she said to Sawyer and Jin. The three pushed it and it started going down the hill. They came closer to the huge boulders.

'Hurley! Now might be a good time to start it!' Stacey yelled.

'There is no curse,' Hurley said.

'Hurley! Ahora comiéncelo por favor!'

'Are you yelling at me in Spanish?' he asked.

'Yes I am. Hurley!'

'You make your own luck,' he muttered as he popped the clutch. The car started and they swerved to miss the boulders.

'Oh my God. Son of a bitch. We did it,' Stacey exclaimed.

--

'What the Hell did you do that for?' Sophie asked. The group of them had kept walking after the building blew up and come to a huge sonar fence. Locke grabbed Allison and pushed her through the fence. She had then started to die in a horrible way.

'I was just checking,' Locke said.

'She is – sorry, was – a teenager!' Adira exclaimed.

'She was one of them!'

'She was just a child!'

'Guys stop,' Sophie said. 'Looks like Kate has an idea.'

--

_Smiling slightly as the frigid wind hit her face, Sophie walked down the street. She had a feeling that she shouldn't be walking around this late but she still had to go see him. On her way out she had grabbed some roses from her front garden. She had a bunch of them in her hand. Looking around quickly to make sure no one saw her, but she didn't know why she did that, she walked through the gates of the cemetery. Walking fast to get to the row she knew so well she still made sure she wasn't seen. As she walked down the row of graves she stopped in front of one, not even checking to see it was the right one, she just knew by how many steps she had taken. Leaning down she put the flowers on the grave._

'_Hey,' she said quietly. 'I know I haven't been in a while, and for that I'm sorry.' God, she probably sounded mental, talking to a grave. Without realizing it, the all too familiar tears started running down her cheeks. 'God, I'm so lost without you. I miss you so much.' She stood there in silence for almost half an hour before she spoke again. 'Well, I better go. I suppose I'm really trespassing being here this late.' She turned and walked away before stopping and turning her head. 'I love you, Dan.'_

--

The group walked through the jungle, after successfully getting over the fence by climbing up what was once a tree and jumping over. Sophie had expected them to be savages, but what she saw surprised her. They all had houses. There was a man helping a woman carry a few boxes to another house. There was another man and woman having a quiet conversation. There was a group of teenagers sitting on the ground, their conversation drifting over to them in the wind.

'…let them off the island. Hey, where's Allison?'

'She went to go help Ira. They should've sent someone who can actually fend for…'

Sophie felt guilty. Allison was the girl that Locke had pushed through the fence. All of a sudden she saw Jack and Dan. They were standing with two women. Even from this distance you could see the tension between the women, not to mention the irritated look on Dan's face. All of a sudden they heard some guns being cocked behind their heads.

'Looks like you're coming with us.'

--

**So this chapter was the very first with flashforwards. So now you know that Sophie gets off the island. And get's kinda depressed. And then as she was at Dan's grave that begs the question whether he dies or he's on island and alive. And also, I killed three people this chapter. Kalub, Ira and Allison. Now, once again I'm changing how the next character is getting chosen. AlexaGeorge it is your pick, from any main character. That hasn't just had a chapter. And the preview:**

Desmond looked at the woman sadly.

'No matter what I do, you're going to die.'

**--**

'What the Hell am I doing here?'

'Why don't you enlighten me, coz I sure as Hell don't know.'

--

'Hey, don't try to get me to trust you, coz if you even try it again, I will put my fist so far through your head, I'll be feeling air on the other side.'

--

'I trust her. That should be enough for you,' Stacey said.

'And what if it's not?' Tasha asked.

--

'Desmond…' a woman muttered.

'That's not Penny,' Charlie said.

'No,' Kathy said. 'But it's Ivory.'

--

**HEY HUGE FAVOR TO ASK. AS I'M FROM AUSTRALIA CAN YOU GUYS PLEASE NOT MENTION ANYTHING FROM SEASON 5 OF LOST IN REVIEWS, COZ I MIGHT NOT HAVE SEEN IT, AND WE REALLY DON'T WANT TO SPOIL IT FOR ME, WOULD WE? ANYWAYS, I AM SO EXCITED ABOUT IT!!!**


	40. Save All: Natasha Santos

**Here's the next chapter. It's a Tasha centric. And it's huge. Like 23 pages. Hey, that's one of the numbers. Anyways, Enjoy! I don't own Lost.**

Ari sat down almost silently next to Brent. He looked up at her.

'I'm sorry I kissed you,' she said quietly.

'What?'

'I was just upset and I didn't mean to kiss you.'

'It's okay.'

'No, I feel I owe you an explanation. You see, I don't like you.'

'What?'

'I mean, I don't like you that way. You are my friend, yeah, but I'm not attracted to you.'

'So you don't find me attractive?'

'That's not what I said.'

'You said you're not attracted to me, and that's like saying you don't find me attractive,' he said, smirking slightly.

'Sure, you're attractive, but I'm not attracted to you.'

'But I'm attractive?'

'Yes.'

'Well, that's all that matters.'

Ari rolled her eyes. 'So, we still friends?'

'Yeah. Of course.' He smiled. Ari smiled back, but it quickly dropped as she looked past him. Brent turned around and the two of them watched silently as Tamsyn, Gabe and Andrew leading a group of five survivors over to Megan.

'What have you got here?' Megan asked.

'They were spying on us,' Tamsyn said.

'Figured you could deal with them,' Gabe added.

'Good job. Andrew, can you go get Dragan for me?'

'Yeah, sure,' he said, putting his gun away, glad he didn't have to use it anymore. He then walked off.

'I take it you are here for Jack and Daniel?' Megan asked.

'Ken,' Adira said.

'Seeing as I don't know Hebrew, I'm going to assume that you just said 'yes.''

'If let us get them, we leave and not come back.'

'Yeah, I really don't believe you. You see, there were other times you said that and you didn't keep your word. The time Kate shot Sasha. When –'

'Ari tried to shoot Claire, so I returned fire. Sasha got in the way,' Kate explained.

'When the Israeli teenager, Dinah I believe her name is, your daughter, Adira, isn't she? When she shot Ursula and Lillian, killing Lillian in the process. Numerous other times,' she finished as Dragan walked up with Jack and Dan. 'Why are they here?' she asked in reference to the two men.

'Ben thought that they'd believe the two of them,' Dragan shrugged.

'What's going on? Why are you here?' Jack asked.

'Well, you see, it would seem like they came back to get us,' Dan muttered.

'Don't you want to come back?' Kate asked.

'Of course we do,' Dan said. 'Just some idiot, called my brother, thinks they tell the truth.'

'Truth about what?' Sayid asked.

'I helped Ben,' Jack said.

'Freaking idiot,' Sophie muttered.

'And because I did that, they're going to let me go.'

'Where?' Adira asked.

'Home.'

'You don't seriously think they'll let you just leave the island?' Sophie asked.

'Yeah I do.'

'Jack, Dan,' Juliet said walking over. 'Come on.'

The two nodded, though Dan still had an annoyed look on his face. The two walked past the hostages, following Juliet. Dan walked past Sophie, holding her hand briefly as he passed.

--

'And I want what's mine,' Sawyer said.

'You mean what you stole,' Anyssa said.

'And because I'm fair, I'm going to let you play me for it.'

'Play ping pong for it?' Amber asked.

'That's right. You pick your best player. One game. When I win, I get all my stuff back.'

'And if you lose?' Seth asked.

'I'm not gonna lose, but if I do, name it.'

Stacey turned to Tasha and whispered something. Tasha smirked.

'Looks like Ruby Duchess has an idea.'

'If you lose,' Stacey said. 'No nicknames for a week.'

'You're on. Pick your player; I'll be back in an hour.'

--

'Hey, Rosie?' Dinah asked.

'Yeah?'

'Can I talk to you?' her eyes flickered towards Kathy and Charlie. 'Alone?'

'Sure,' she stood up and walked away with Dinah. 'What's wrong?'

'Truthfully?' Rosie nodded. 'I think I'm going crazy.'

'Why would you say that?'

'I went for a walk yesterday and I saw Brad, Ana, Kalub and Abby.'

'What? Like in a dream?'

'No. I walked into a clearing and the four of them were there.'

'You didn't even know Abby.'

'That's my point! I first thought that it must have been a dream, but then I realized that I never met Abby so how could I dream about talking to her?'

'And you think that this is because of the tumor?'

'Yes. I was asked to pass on messages, but I don't think they'd believe me.'

'To who?'

'Seth, Claire and Tasha.'

'Seth and Claire might believe you, but Tasha will definitely not. But give it time.'

'So I should tell them, like, now?'

'Just come to terms with it yourself, before telling them.'

'Okay,' she started walking away. 'And thanks Rosie.'

'My pleasure. Any time you want to talk, I'm here.'

'I'll keep that in mind,' she smiled slightly.

--

Megan was furious. Andrew, being the naïve person he was, had not kept an eye on Locke, believing he was just going to sit there, like he told him to. So Locke had slipped away and then proceeded to blow up the submarine. So now Megan was on her way to Ben's house, hoping he could shed some light on where he might be. When she was halfway there she saw Locke. She walked over to him.

'Come on, you have to come with me,' she said grabbing his arm.

'Why? So you can kill me?'

Megan rolled her eyes. 'No, so Ben can talk to you.'

Surprisingly Locke nodded and the two of them walked over to Ben's house. She walked right in and spoke.

'Ben, I believe you wanted to see him when he was found?'

'Yes. Follow me,' Locke and Megan followed him out of the house to a small building. 'Now, you see John, that wasn't a good thing to do. But it solved my problem, so I'd like you to meet someone,' Ben said as they stopped outside of a door.

'Who?' Locke asked.

The door opened. 'I believe it's your father.'

--

'You seriously the best, Wild Child?' Sawyer asked.

'Pretty much, yeah,' Calypso said. 'So we gonna start, or are we waiting for the grass to grow?'

'Just waiting for you, Barbie.'

'Want to volley for serve?'

'Go right ahead.'

--

'Hey, Katherine?'

'Desmond, you can just call me Kathy,' she smiled.

'Right. Do you think you could help us?' he said gesturing to Charlie, Hurley and Amber who were standing behind him.

'With what?'

'We're going on a camping trip, and you seem like the kind of person who might have medical knowledge if we need it.'

'And you want me to come?'

'Aye.'

'You had another one of those flashes, didn't you?'

'Yes.'

'Does it involve anyone dying?'

'It involves someone coming to the island.'

'You leaving now?'

'Yes.'

'Well as you can see, I'm just about to go swimming.'

'But I really think that this would be in your best interest instead of swimming now.'

'Just how you thought it was in my best interest not to help Claire when she thought of a way off the island?'

'Aye.'

After considering for a moment she nodded. 'Okay. I'm in.'

--

'_Sammy, honey, will you please sleep?' a tired Tasha asked the girl in her arms. Apparently Samantha didn't need to sleep anymore. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Sighing, Tasha put Samantha into her crib before she walked over to the door, praying it wasn't one of the neighbors. She broke into a grin when she saw who it was._

'_Dinah!' she exclaimed._

'_Shalom, Tasha,' Dinah smiled slightly. 'May I come in?'_

'_Not until you tell me why you haven't visited since I gave birth.'_

'_I've been busy.'_

'_For eight months? How can you be busy nonstop for eight months?'_

'_I've had heaps of stuff on. Been busy in Israel,' she answered as Tasha gestured for her to walk inside._

'_School?'_

'_I don't go to school anymore. And from what I hear, you don't either. Oh, I almost forgot, here,' she said passing Tasha a bag. 'I know that you had cravings while you were pregnant, but I promised you I'd get you them, so there it is. Ice cream and gummi bears.'_

'_I can't believe you remembered,' she smiled. 'That was almost a year ago.'_

'_Seems so long ago, doesn't it?'_

'_Yeah,' she said wistfully. 'I miss them,' she added sadly._

'_As do I,' suddenly her face brightened. 'So are you going to introduce me to your child?'_

_Tasha's face broke into a smile. 'Absolutely.' She stood up to walk into the next room. 'Stay here.' she walked over and picked up Samantha before bringing her out. 'This is Samantha Ana Santos.'_

'_Tash, she's beautiful,' Dinah breathed._

'_Thank you. Would you like to hold her?'_

'_Really? Sure.' Tasha passed her to Dinah. 'Hi, Samantha. I'm Dinah,' she turned to Tasha. 'What am I, like an aunt?'_

'_Aunt seems to go well,' she nodded._

'_I'm aunt Dinah,' she said to Samantha. After another ten minutes of Dinah admiring Samantha, Samantha closed her eyes. _

'_Pass her here,' Tasha said. Dinah obliged and Tasha walked to the other room, putting her in her crib. She walked back to Dinah, closing the door on her way out. _

'_She's teething, and any moment of her sleeping is bliss,' Tasha said in explanation. _

'_Right.'_

'_So, you dropped out of school, and still couldn't come and see me?'_

'_I had work.'_

'_Work? Where do you work?'_

'_Where my mom worked.'_

'_Dinah Topaz! I can't believe you! You promised your mother you wouldn't go into that life!'_

'_You misunderstood.'_

'_Misunderstood? Like Hell I misunderstood you going into the life of an assassin!'_

'_How about for once in your life Natasha Santos you let someone explain before you bite their head off?'_

'_Oh, you want to explain? Explain how you decided to work for the very people that are the reason most of your family is dead?' she yelled._

'_They are not the reason! I have nowhere else to go Tasha! You don't understand! You have the support of your aunt and everyone who came back with us here in LA! But I have no one in Tel Aviv! My sisters are dead as is my grandmother, aunts, uncle and my father! My mother is back there on that island! For all I know she could be dead too! I have nowhere else to go apart from back there, where I do little jobs for them!'_

'_Little jobs for them? Like killing innocent people?'_

'_I do not kill people! I thought that you would understand what it felt like to be alone, both physically and mentally, but obviously you don't!' she picked up her bag and walked towards the door. 'I'm going back to Israel, and if you even talk to me again, this little thing where you _think_ I kill people, it will become a reality,' she yelled as she opened the door. 'Oh, and by the way, I'm just an analyst,' she said before slamming the door and walking away._

_Tasha stood staring at the door for almost five minutes before she registered that Samantha had been crying since Dinah walked out. Sighing, she walked into the other room, trying to block the pain of the deterioration of what was once a friendship closer than blood. _

--

Sophie groaned as she opened her eyes. The last thing she remembered was a canister going through the door and gas coming out of it. She slowly turned her head to the left. She was on the ground in the jungle. She turned her head to the right. And she was handcuffed to Ari. Great. Suddenly Ari started to move. She opened her eyes and looked at Sophie.

'What the Hell am I doing here?' she asked grabbing a knife out of her pocket and putting it to her neck.

'Why don't you enlighten me?' Sophie snapped. 'Coz I sure as Hell don't know.' Ari moved the knife away and Sophie started trying to get the handcuffs off.

'That's not going to work,' Ari said.

'We're going back.'

'What? Why?'

'We're going back because my friends were probably gassed, just like us. And don't you have a son?'

'Oh my God! Christopher!' she exclaimed.

'And your people are gone.'

'Gone? Where?'

'No idea. Welcome to the wonderful world of not knowing what the Hell's going on.'

Ari scowled at her.

'Let's go.'

After the two travelled for an hour they heard a mechanical noise.

'What the Hell was that?' Ari asked.

'Let's go.'

'What was that?' she asked again as the two started running.

'Just shut up, and run.'

The two ran until they were in a cluster of trees. They stood there for a minute before Ari spoke again.

'Okay, what was that?'

'You seriously don't know?'

'No, I don't. Do you?'

'That was the thing that killed two men less than a week ago. And injured a woman.'

'How? I mean what _is _it?'

'It's a huge cloud of black smoke. It makes you want to die on the spot.'

The two remained quiet for a minute.

'We should stay here and rest for the night,' Ari said.

--

'So, Ivy, I never asked you, where exactly are you from?' Johnny asked as he sat next to her while she cleaned her gun.

'London. What about you?'

'New York,' he smiled, and her heat skipped a beat.

'And why did you want to come on the Kahana?'

'Have you heard of Oceanic Flight 815?'

'Yeah.'

'My best friend, Brad, was on it. I believe what they say about there are survivors,' Ivy looked at him thoughtfully. 'What? Do you think I'm crazy?'

She smiled at him, and he felt his heart melt. 'No. my cousins, Katherine and Rosalyn were on that flight too. I believe they're still alive.'

'Who's still alive?' the two turned to see Taliba and Anya standing there.

'We believe what they say about survivors of Oceanic Flight 815.'

'That's impossible,' Taliba said quickly. 'There was photographic evidence.'

'It's just what we think,' Johnny shrugged. Taliba and Anya walked away.

'So what's your real name?' Anya whispered in Taliba's ear.

'What?'

'Your name's not Taliba. And you're not here to help the mercenary team.'

'Oh, really?'

'Yes. And believe me when I say I will find out your hidden agenda.'

'That will be hard to do, seeing as I don't have one,' she said before swiftly walking away.

'I'm sorry Frank, I'm going first,' Naomi said.

'What's going on?' Ivy asked.

'She thinks she's going first to the island,' Frank said.

'She is. And I'm going with her.'

'I have been flying for longer than the two of you have been alive.'

'Well, that's great and everything, but we're going first.'

'We need you to transport the science team later,' Naomi said.

'What will you be doing?'

'That's need to know.'

'And you don't,' Ivy finished.

--

'We should stop for the night, and continue in the morning,' Charlie said. The other four people nodded and put their bags down. After twenty minutes Kathy walked over and sat beside Desmond and Charlie, hearing the last part of their conversation.

'I hope that she never gave up, and maybe she's spent the last three years looking for me,' Desmond said. Kathy passed him water.

'She has been looking for you,' she said.

'What?' Charlie asked. 'How would you know?'

'Please at least try to keep up Charlie. Penny is my cousin, Rosie's sister.'

'Really?'

'Yes. And Desmond, she has been looking for you.'

It looked like he was going to say something, but they heard the sound of a helicopter. Suddenly it changed to metal crushing against metal. Then there was a crash in the ocean, followed by a long silence.

--

'Let's go,' Ari said shaking Sophie awake.

'You can't even give me a minute to wake up properly?'

Ari opened her mouth but was interrupted by a mechanical sound.

'I'm awake now,' Sophie said quickly. 'Let's go.'

The two ran until they reached the sonar fence.

'No. I know what happens if you go through that,' Sophie said, stopping.

'It's off.'

'We can go alongside it-'

'It's off, come on!'

'Find a way pass-'

'Damn it!' Ari exclaimed, seeing she wasn't going to convince her. She got a key out of her pocket and unlocked herself from Sophie. She ran across and typed in a few numbers.

'Get on this side,' she told Sophie. Sophie ran over and Ari pulled a lever. The monster came but couldn't get to them. It then vanished.

'You had a key,' Sophie said.

'Look, they left me too; I just wanted to make you think we were in it together. I just hoped maybe this time I wouldn't be left behind.'

--

You think it's her, don't you?' Kathy asked as they walked through the jungle.

'What?' Desmond asked.

'You think it's Penny?'

'Aye, I do.'

'Desmond, why do you keep preventing me from doing stuff?' she asked after a minute.

'What?'

'You stopped me from helping Claire, and you stopped me from taking a swim. Why?'

'You know those flashes?'

'Yeah…'

'They show me people dying. Sometimes it's you, sometimes it's Charlie.'

'What?'

'I try to prevent it from happening, but I can't stop fate forever.'

'What are you saying?'

Desmond looked at her sadly. 'No matter what I do, you're going to die.'

--

'You were mighty sure of yourself, weren't you?' Stacey asked, smirking.

'How was I to know that Wi-'

'No nicknames.'

'That Calypso was a champion at ping pong?' Sawyer asked. 'Anyway, what are you doing here, Ru-'

'No nicknames,'

'-Anastasia?'

'First of all, don't call me Anastasia if you want to live. I came to give you these, she answered passing him a stack of magazines. I figured a guy like you needs stuff.'

'What are you, my shrink?'

'Look, James, I'm just trying to be nice,' she shrugged.

--

Ari and Sophie silently walked into the Barracks. The two of them walked over to where Juliet and Kate were lying, still unconscious. They each silently woke them up.

'Sayid's in one of those backyards over there,' Juliet said, pointing, 'I'll get him. Jack's over in that house and Daniel's in that one. Adira's behind that house. And Chris should be in yours Ari.'

The three nodded and walked away in three separate directions.

Sophie walked into the house that Juliet had pointed to and opened the door. She walked inside to see Dan unconscious on the floor. Walking over to him she gently shook him awake.

'What happened?' he asked as he opened his eyes.

'They all left,' she replied as he sat up. 'You okay?'

He smiled at her. 'I am now.'

Sophie laughed lightly. 'Always the charmer, aren't you?' she asked before kissing him.

--

'Guys!' Hurley yelled. The other four ran over to him and looked to where he had pointed. In the trees there were two people, a good thirty feet away from each other. Desmond and Kathy looked at each other, thinking the same thing. One of them might be Penny.

'Guys, if we use the tarp we brought as a net, one of us can climb the tree and cut them out,' Amber said. They nodded and got the tarp out. Amber climbed one tree and the others positioned themselves underneath the tree. She cut the ropes of the parachute and the person fell onto the tarp. Climbing down she ran to the next tree as the others checked the person, to see if it was Penny and if they were alive.

'Is it Penny?' Amber yelled down.

'No. she's alive though.'

She nodded. 'Get underneath this one then.' The men did and she cut the ropes. The person fell into the tarp and Amber climbed down the tree. Desmond removed the woman's helmet.

'Desmond…' the woman muttered.

'That's not Penny,' Charlie said, stating the obvious.

'No,' Kathy said, surprised. 'But it's Ivory.'

'Ivory being…?' Amber asked.

'My other cousin.'

'Doesn't Penny only have one sister?' Desmond asked.

'Yes, this is also Penny's cousin. Her sister is one of the Others.'

'Dude, I knew she looked familiar!' Hurley exclaimed.

--

Sophie and Dan walked over to where the rest of them were waiting. Apart from Ari, Jack, Sayid, Kate, Adira and Juliet there were two other people there Sophie didn't know.

'Don't tell me they are coming with us,' Sophie said.

'Sophie, I saved your life,' Ari said. 'The least you can do is let us come.'

'Saved my life?!' she exclaimed, outraged. 'You put a knife to my neck!'

'You would have been killed by that smoke if it wasn't for me.'

'You deceived me.'

'I did what I had to do to survive.'

'What you had to do to survive? Like the time you tried to kill Claire?'

'That was a mistake.'

'You say that now but-'

'We should head out while it is still light,' Jack interrupted.

'Jack, they're not coming with,' Adira said.

'Yes they are. They were left behind too.'

'Of course they were. They want infiltrate our camp.'

'Adira, that is insane,' he said. 'Let's go.' He started walking away, with Ari, Chris and Juliet following.

'Hi, I'm Kit,' the remaining person said to them.

'Do not talk to me,' Sophie said before following the group.

--

'She's got a branch sticking out of her chest,' Amber said, inspecting one of the women.

'Which one?' Kathy asked.

'Your cousin.'

Kathy opened her mouth but all of a sudden a man was in the clearing. He looked at them for not even a second before turning and running away. Amber jumped up and ran after him before tackling him to the ground and, after a brief fight and Desmond catching up, she threw him against a tree.

'Who are you?' Desmond asked.

The man remained quiet.

'Who are you?'

Ivory mumbled something. The man turned his head and looked at her.

'I can help her if you want,' he said.

'Do it.'

'If I help her, you let me go and forget you even saw me today.'

Desmond thought for a minute. 'Do it.'

--

'We should stop here for the night,' Sayid said.

'I'll find some firewood,' Sophie said.

'I'll help,' Dan, Jack and Kate all said. The four walked off, leaving Ari, Chris, Kit and Juliet sitting there, watching on as Sayid and Adira talked quietly in Arabic. Finally the two turned to them.

'We would like know few things,' Adira began.

'What you people are doing on the island,' Sayid said.

'Why you terrorize us.'

'Making lists.'

'Kidnapping children.'

'We want to know everything.'

'But firstly, who are you?'

'If we told you everything we know, you'd kill us,' Juliet said.

'And what you think we do if you don't?'

'Leave them alone,' Jack said walking back into the clearing.

'No Jack,' Sophie said. 'I want to hear this.'

'They'll tell when they're ready.'

'Highly doubt that,' Dan muttered.

--

The group of them all watched as the unknown man worked on the unknown woman. Suddenly a voice interrupted them.

'Where am I?' everyone turned around to see the other woman sitting up.

'You're on an island,' Amber said.

She slowly nodded and looked around at the group.

'Oh my God! What happened to Ivy?'

'Punctured lung,' the unknown man said.

'And who are all you people?'

'I'm Amber.'

'Charlie.'

'Hurley.'

'I did as I promised,' the man said.

'You can't be considering letting him go,' Kathy said.

'He's one of them!' Amber exclaimed.

'You can go,' Desmond said. The man stood up and left.

'But who are you? How did you get here?' the woman asked.

'We crashed here. Oceanic Flight 815,' Amber said.

'That's not possible.'

'Yeah, I know. But we found water, food-'

'No, I mean they found you're plane. There were no survivors. They were all dead.'

--

'So, how are you feeling?' Amanda asked.

'Just a little tired,' Rosie replied. 'I'm fine.'

'You sure? Coz – oh my God!'

'What?'

'It's Jack! And Dan! And the people that went to rescue them!' the two woman stood up, grabbed their children and walked over to where a crowd was gathering. Dinah walked over and hugged her mother. Anyssa hugged her brother. Amanda hugged Sophie and then Dan. Rosie hugged Jack. Sawyer hugged Kate.

'What the Hell are they doing here?' Tasha exclaimed. Everyone looked and saw Ari, Kit, Chris and Juliet. Almost everyone stood and looked shocked that there was some of them at their camp, but Stacey walked past the group and over to the Others. Walking straight up to Ari she, much to the surprise of everyone else, hugged her.

'Ari, it's good to see you again,' she smiled.

'Anastasia, I trust you and Isabel are well?'

'Thanks to you we both are.'

'Stacey, what the Hell?' Tasha said. 'She's one of them!'

'I trust her. That should be enough for you.'

'And what if it's not?' Tasha challenged.

'Then you, Natasha Santos, are not the person I thought you were,' she said before walking off.

The crowd dispersed, leaving Tasha, Shawn and Juliet standing there. Juliet started walking away.

'Hey!' Tasha called out to her. Juliet turned. 'What's your name?'

'Juliet.'

Tasha walked over to her. She drew back her fist and punched her square in the face. 'Where the Hell are they?'

'Tasha,' Shawn warned as Juliet clutched her face.

'Where are my brother and sister?'

'Tasha, come on,' he grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

'I swear to God, if they are hurt, well, let's just say they'll have a hard time identifying your body.'

--

_Tasha sat on her sofa at almost midnight, crying silently. It had been two years since they had gotten back and she missed the people left behind. She missed the frequent conversations with all the girls about all the guys. She missed the joking with Natalie and Kalub. She even missed the heated arguments between Stacey and her. Even Sawyer's nicknames. Hell, she even missed the constant fighting between different people. But most of all she missed Shawn. She missed his piercing blue eyes staring into her own. She missed his comforting arms. She missed his smile. His voice. Everything about him. _

_As her tears flowed more freely she let out a strangled sob. She had never hurt this much. She wanted the pain to end. She wanted to see her friends and family. She wanted to be complete again. She wanted to go home. _

_Standing up she walked into the kitchen, wiping angrily at her cheeks. She grabbed a knife from the drawer. She hadn't done it in so long, but then again, it was like riding a bike. You always knew how to. Without thinking about the fact that her daughter was in the other room she slashed the knife across her wrist, reopening old wounds. She grimaced at the pain, but was relieved. And she finally realized why she had done it all those years ago. Because the pain of her wrists being ripped open softened the pain of the shards of her heart. Slitting her wrist again, she actually smiled. And she now understood why her mother had done the same thing five years before. Pushing down on the knife on her wrist she fell to her knees from loss of blood. Nevertheless she kept pressing down on it. As she slowly fell to the side she started to cry. Not because of the pain from hurting herself._

_But because, as her head fell to the floor in the pool of her own blood and tears fell from her closing eyes she realized something._

_She had never felt so alone._

_--_

Megan stood in the middle of the makeshift camp, surveying her surroundings. Alex and Riley were sitting in the grass, neither talking. She couldn't blame them. Karl was gone. Kit was gone. They had found Allison's body. The two girls had been through a lot. But the death of Allison, one of their best friends, was probably the worst they ever had to endure. Suddenly, she was snapped out of her reverie by the sound of someone running and a minute later, a man came across their camp. Dragan, Brent, Tamsyn and Andrew put their guns on him.

'Who the Hell are you?' Tamsyn demanded.

'Put the guns down!' Megan yelled. Everyone turned to look at her. It was a rare event that Megan told them to put their guns down when they had an intruder. She walked closer to the man. 'Serj, what is it?'

'I was in the jungle, and I came across a group of people from the plane. They had with them two women that had just parachuted on the island. One of them looked like her,' he said pointing to Tamsyn.

'Who is this guy?' Brent asked.

'He's one of the last remaining members of the Dharma Initiative,' Madison explained.

Ben walked out of his tent and closer to the group, looking at Megan for an explanation.

'Serj came across some survivors who had two people who had parachuted on the island with them.'

'Okay,' Ben said.

''Okay?' Is that all you can say?'

'Ben, I for one think I might be safer here, with your people,' Serj said.

'You're welcome to join us.'

'Thank you.'

'Ben, what is it you're not telling us?' Megan asked. 'Why aren't you concerned about unknown people parachuting on the island?'

'Because I know who they are.'

'Well, who?'

'The freighter is owned by Charles Widmore.'

'Widmore? And you are not concerned about it?' Tamsyn asked.

'No. because I have spies on it.'

'Really? Who?' Megan asked.

'They are known as Kevin Johnson and Taliba Yusuf.'

'And they would be…?' Brent asked.

'Michael and Sasha.'

'Excuse me?' Madison asked, reverting into doctor mode. 'You sent Sasha on there while she was still recovering?'

'Yes.'

'Why exactly?' Riley asked.

'Because I have known Sasha to best ten people at a time.'

'And this would be why the two of you were arguing before she left?' Megan asked.

'Yes.'

'I'm confused,' Serj said. 'What happened to Sasha before she left?'

'And I'm also confused,' Dragan said. 'Who the Hell are you?'

'Serj Odadjian. So Sasha's on the freighter?'

'Yes,' Ben said.

'Why was she sent there? Apart from passing along information.'

'She was sent there to blow up the freighter.'

Everyone was silent for a few seconds before Dragan, Riley, Madison, Megan and Serj all exploded.

'You sent her there to die?!'

'That I did.'

'And why the Hell would you do that?' Dragan demanded.

'Because everyone has to make sacrifices.'

'Did she know what she was going for?' Megan asked.

'Partly. She knew she was there to convince Michael to go through with it, but she didn't know what Michael's objective was.'

'So you deceived her?' Madison asked.

Ben nodded. 'Technically, yes.'

'You son of a bitch!' Dragan exclaimed clenching his fist and moving towards Ben's voice.

'Dragan!' Megan exclaimed as she, Serj and Madison all grabbed him and prevented him from hitting Ben. Their combined effort as well as Tamsyn and Brent forced him away from the group. When he was finally not fighting against them they let go of him and Tamsyn and Brent walked away.

'Dragan, calm down,' Madison said.

'Didn't you hear that? He sent her there to die!'

'We know. Just calm down.'

'How can I calm down? He sent her there to die!'

'Let's just hope that she doesn't go through with it,' Megan said.

'She might though,' Serj said. The other three turned to him. 'She told me a while ago that she'd do anything for the safety of the island, even if it meant her death.'

'And when'd she say this?' Dragan asked.

'Must have been a week after the plane crash.'

'When has she had time to see you?' Madison asked.

'Every two or three months she comes to see me for a while and we talk,' he shrugged.

'Oh yeah, I always forget how close the two of you are.'

'So she said she would die for the island?' Megan asked.

'Yeah. Said there was nothing really making her play it safe, to quote her actual words.'

Madison looked thoughtful for a minute before turning her gaze to Dragan. After another minute she turned to Megan and Megan nodded.

'She'll try her best to stay alive,' Madison said.

'How do you know?' Serj answered.

'Coz I know the way Sasha's mind works. And the way her heart does.'

--

Kit sat in the sand on the beach by himself. He had a feeling they'd react like this. All of a sudden he felt someone sit down lightly next to him. Turning, he saw it was the Israeli teenager, Dinah. He was surprised to see she looked even more beautiful up close, if that was possible.

'Hi,' she said quietly.

'Hi,' he said, glad he was at last talking to the exotic beauty.

'So, you're one of them?'

'I'm Kit.'

'Dinah. So, again, I'll repeat, you're, like, one of them?'

'Not really. I'm nothing like them.'

'Yeah, right,' she said sarcastically.

'No seriously. They chose to be on this island, I didn't. I don't want to hurt you people.'

'Hey, don't try to get me to trust you, coz if you even try it again, I will put my fist so far through your head, I'll be feeling air on the other side,' she snapped loudly before getting up and walking away.

--

'Trust them?' Amanda asked. 'What the Hell are you smoking?'

'They were left behind too,' Jack said.

'They left them behind?' Anyssa asked. 'When they went where?'

'No idea.'

'Well why don't we ask them Jack?' Sophie said.

'They don't know either.'

'Well, here's an idea,' Sawyer said. 'Why don't Sayid and Adira 'talk' to them? That might loosen their tongues.'

'Why are you using our names?' Adira asked.

'We made a deal about it,' Seth said.

Suddenly they heard Dinah yell at Kit and she walked over.

'Or she could talk to them,' Sawyer said.

'Okay, if these people are so innocent, why won't they answer our questions, Jack?' Sayid asked.

'Give them time,' Jack said.

'How much time?' Kurt asked.

'The fact that I trust them should be enough.'

'It's not,' Dan said. 'Look, I spent more time over there than you, and I don't trust them. So why do you? Because they _said _they'd let you off the island. Needless to say you're still here.'

'What?' Natalie asked.

'They were going to let me go,' Jack said.

'Off the island?' Tasha asked.

'Yeah.'

'Said who?' Sawyer asked.

'Ben.'

'Ben?' Sawyer asked. 'Whose life you saved?'

'Sawyer, lay off,' Stacey said.

'You should have let him die.'

'James.'

'Oh, wait, you trust them too, don't you, Anastasia?' he said, putting emphasis on her name.

'Don't call me Anastasia.'

'Answer the question.'

'Yeah, you know what? I do trust them. And why, you ask? Because if it wasn't for them my daughter would be dead. So would I for a matter of fact. They saved my daughters life. And for that I'm grateful.'

'And yet, because of them, Brad and Ana are dead!' Sophie said.

'No, they are dead because Michael shot them both in cold blood!'

'On orders from the Others!'

'Rosie, you okay?' Amanda asked.

'They didn't stand there and physically make him pull the trigger!' Stacey exclaimed, advancing towards Sophie.

'It's still their fault!' Sophie now had her fists clenched. Seeing the two girls get closer to each other, Sawyer and Dan instinctively pulled them back.

'No! It's Michael's! He-'

'Rosie!' Amanda exclaimed, before catching her as she fell to the ground, blood pouring from her nose.

Jack rushed over to her. 'What happened? How long has she been feeling like this?'

'Since this morning.'

'Do you know why? Was it something she ate?'

'No, I don't think so.'

'I know who can help,' Stacey said.

'Please don't tell me they can,' Sophie said.

'This happened to me while I was with the Others. Ari cured me, and that is why I trust her.'

'Go get her,' Jack said. Stacey nodded and ran down the beach.

'You can't be serious Jack,' Sophie said as Ari and Stacey ran back over.

'Can you explain this?' Jack asked Ari.

'She's having a reaction to a medication in her blood stream,' she said.

'Medication? What medication?'

'It was designed to keep woman alive during the late stages of their pregnancies.'

'Designed by who?'

'There was a few of us working on it. Juliet, Madison, Lillian, Brent and I all developed it. On this island women can't have babies. Their body turns on them. Treats it as a foreign invader. I've seen it happen numerous times. Every pregnant woman on this island died. Every pregnant woman until Claire, Rosalyn and Anastasia. Every pregnant woman is safe until the start of their third trimester. They will then be in an almost constant state of nausea. Two weeks later they slip into a coma. And then they die. Lillian had a theory. She thought that the sixth month of the pregnancy was the only time that this happened. She thought of it when your plane crashed and three pregnant women well into their last trimester survived without getting sick. Nevertheless we tasked Ethan and Goodwin with administering a serum that was developed to make sure they didn't get sick. And then you all found out.'

'Hold on a minute,' Tasha said. 'Are you saying that pregnant women die on this island?'

'Yes.'

'In their sixth month?'

'Yes. Why? Are you pregnant?'

'Five and a half months.'

'I'm sorry,' Ari said sincerely.

Tasha gave her a withering look. 'I doubt that.'

--

**So Tasha and Dinah are two more people that make it off the island. And please don't expect long chapters like this all the time. I just didn't have good places to stop it, and I wanted to get the Others out of the Barracks as well as Naomi and Ivy on the island. And Anya is trying to figure out who Sasha is really working for. And Ivy and Johnny like each other. And you met another Dharma person. Thanks for Serj, GuitarHeroLost! And Kathy's the one Desmond sees dying. And Kit finally gets to talk to 'the exotic beauty' and she threatens him. Lol. And Dragan wanted to hit Ben. And Tasha hit Juliet. And Stacey and Sophie almost fight because they have a difference of opinion. Anyways, can you each give me a reason why you like each of these couples? (If you actually like them):**

**Dragan and Sasha**

**Shawn and Tasha**

**Sophie and Dan**

**And also, I want to know what you think if I got these people together:**

**Madison and Serj**

**Kit and Dinah**

**Ivy and Johnny**

**Okay, the preview:**

'I'll kill you!'

--

'She's the person Brad said he wasn't sure we could trust.'

--

'You want to know why I think I saw them? Because I have a brain tumor! I have less than two weeks to live!'

--

'I'll report back within the hour of feeling her blood on my hands.'

--

'Dinah, what's going on?' a woman asked.

'It was nice knowing you,' Dinah said emotionlessly.

A gunshot goes off.

--

**Oh yeah, and I saw the first two episodes of season 5 and I love them. So you can talk about them if you wish. And, I have a poll on my profile about the Oceanic 11. You should check it out.**


	41. Time Flies, Dies: Dinah Topaz

**Hey! Sorry for the delay. But I have my reasons. First of all I was grounded for… well we won't go into that! Secondly the internet stuffed up coz we were changing it. And finally my laptop crashed and I have been frantically trying to recover everything. There's also the fact that I have no inspiration. Anyway, I've decided to put three flashbacks per chapter now. And this is a Dinah centric. Enjoy! I don't own Lost.**

Tasha was sleeping when suddenly she felt a hand over her mouth. Sitting up she tried to scream.

'Be quiet,' she heard Ari's voice. 'You want me to save you and your baby, I can help. But you have to come right now. Just you and me. No one else.'

Slowly Tasha nodded.

--

Ursula didn't particularly like her assignment. But then again that was probably because Bonnie had a terrible attitude. And they didn't get to see the sun. And only had each other to talk to. She'd give anything to just have a conversation with anyone else. To just see someone else. Little did she know, she would soon.

--

'Where are we?' Tasha asked.

'This is the Staff. It's a medical station,' Ari said as she opened the doors. Suddenly she heard a sound behind them and she turned around. 'Who's there?'

'Ari?'

'Juliet?'

'What are you doing?'

'What are _you _doing?'

'Seeing if Sun conceived on island.'

'I'm trying to help Tasha.'

Juliet nodded and gestured to the doors. 'Shall we?'

Ari nodded and led the way in. Juliet went after her and Sun and Tasha exchanged looks.

'We can trust them, right?' Tasha asked.

--

'Come on, lay her down, slowly,' Kathy said quietly. Amber, Desmond, Hurley and Charlie all put Ivory down in the tent carefully. Kathy and Naomi watched.

'Stay here with her at all times,' Kathy told Naomi.

'So I can't leave the tent?' Naomi asked.

'It would be better if you didn't,' she turned to the others. 'We need to tell the others.'

'I heard Jack and Dan are back,' Amber said. 'Jack can take a look at her.'

'He spent ten days with them,' Desmond said. 'Do you still think he can be trusted?' no one answered. 'Exactly. For now, we keep them a secret.'

'But someone needs to look at her wounds,' Hurley said.

'Rosie's a doctor,' Kathy pointed out.

'Would she be willing to?' Charlie asked.

'Ivy's her cousin. She'll be willing to.'

--

'Oh my God, Sun,' Tasha whispered. 'I am so sorry.'

'It's Jin's!' she exclaimed happily, smiling at Tasha. She couldn't help smile back.

'Okay, Natasha, your turn,' Juliet said as Sun moved off the table and Tasha took her place.

'Okay, lift up your shirt, please,' Ari said. Tasha did so and Juliet started scanning her stomach. After a minute Juliet spoke.

'There it is, there's your baby.'

'I can see it,' she said happily. 'Do you know if it's a girl or boy?'

'Let's see,' Ari said. 'It's a- wait. Are you sure you want to know?'

'Yes!'

'You're having a girl.'

'Oh my God. I'm having a girl.'

--

'So they just happened to parachute onto the island where you guys were?' Rosie asked as she examined her cousin's wounds.

'Pretty much,' Amber shrugged.

'I'm sure there is more to it than that, but let's leave it as that for now,' she said just as Ivy stirred.

'Rosie…' she mumbled when she saw her cousin. 'Where am I? What happened?'

'You're on an island,' Rosie explained softly.

'Why?'

'When we had to bail you hit a tree branch on your way down,' Naomi spoke up.

'Bail? Bail from what? And who are you?' Everyone looked at each other in shock. 'What?'

'Ivy, what was the last thing you remember?' Kathy asked.

'I remember arguing with Tamsyn and we started fighting and she pushed me off the balcony,' she said slowly. Kathy and Rosie exchanged looks.

'Love,' Rosie began. 'That was three years ago.'

'What? How can I not remember the last three years?' she asked, alarmed.

'It is possible you hit your head,' Rosie explained.

'We need to tell Jack,' Amber said.

'We're not sure if we can trust him,' Desmond said.

'We need to tell Jack,' Amber repeated.

'I agree,' Rosie said.

'So do I,' Ivy said. 'Just one question, who's Jack?'

--

Ari, Juliet, Tasha and Sun walked back out onto the beach to find most of the camp in an uproar. They walked over to where the teenagers, Kit, Natalie, Calypso, Dinah and Shawn were.

'What's going on?' Tasha asked.

'Where have you been?' Dinah asked.

'What's going on?' Tasha repeated, obviously determined to ignore the question.

'Two people parachuted on the island and told us the whole world thinks we're dead,' Natalie explained, obviously trying to avoid the two headstrong girls arguing.

'They think we're dead?' Sun asked the group at large.

'That's not important right now,' Adira said.

'Not important?!' Tasha exclaimed.

'What do you mean it's not important, Ima?' Dinah asked.

'Excuse me. I'm sorry; don't you people want to be rescued?' Ivy asked as she walked out of the tent with Rosie.

'You!' Dinah exclaimed.

'What?' Ivy asked, genuinely confused.

'What is it Dinah?' Calypso asked.

'She's the woman Brad said he wasn't sure we could trust,' she explained.

Tasha groaned. 'You and your freaking visions,' she said in exasperation.

'What about them?' Dinah challenged.

'Do you really expect us to believe these lies that you make up?' Tasha asked.

'Lies? These are not lies!'

'Oh, right, I forgot, everyone just faints and sees dead people giving them cryptic messages!' Tasha yelled in sarcasm.

'Save the sarcasm for someone who actually has time for your crap,' Dinah snapped.

'Then why don't you save your lies for someone who actually has time for your crap?' Tasha retaliated.

'You know, maybe you could stop arguing?' Shawn said. The two girls turned and glared at him. 'Just a suggestion.'

'So why do you tell these lies? Is it just to distress people who cared about those who are now dead?' Tasha asked.

'You want to know why I think I saw them? Because I have a brain tumor! I have less than two weeks to live!' Dinah yelled, and for the first time on the island she had tears down her face.

'You-what?' Tasha asked as everyone looked on in shock.

'You heard me,' Dinah said as she wiped her eyes. 'I'm dying. In two weeks I won't be bothering you with my fake visions,' she said before walking off down the beach. Tasha looked after her in shock before turning to Adira and speaking.

'She really has a brain tumor?' she asked.

'Ken. She does,' Adira said with a pained expression on her face before walking down the beach the other way.

Tasha stared after her for a second before turning the other way and following Dinah.

--

Dinah sat in the sand with her head on her knees. She could not believe that she had just announced to the whole beach that she was dying. Now they would feel sorry for her. And she didn't want that. Suddenly she felt someone sit down next to her. Without turning her head she knew it was the one person she didn't want it to be. Well, she also didn't want it to be Kit, Ari, Juliet or, surprisingly, her mother. She didn't think she could handle her mothers consoling words. She knew this was hurting her mother deeply. As she suspected it should, seeing as she was one of her last remaining family members. Other than her there was also Hannah, Adira's half-sister.

Finally the person spoke. 'I'm sorry. I never knew,' the words were pained as they rolled off the woman's tongue in her soothing Spanish accent.

'It's okay. There are only two people on this island who know. Well there was before I shouted it for the whole island to hear,' she explained not looking at her.

'Why didn't you tell us?' the voice was hurt, as if she expected Dinah would have told them everything.

'Because, I really didn't want the sympathy,' she explained, although her reasoning seemed weak, even to her.

'So you would have preferred that you died with us thinking you didn't trust us enough?'

'I prefer not walking around with people pitying me. There's no way to fix it, at least not now, so I just needed to accept it.'

'No way to fix it at all?'

'There would have been, but it should be completely wrapped around my brain by now. That's why we were flying to LA.'

'Oh God, Dinah.'

'Its okay, Tash. Not your fault.'

'Yeah, but I shouldn't have been giving you Hell about your visions.'

'It's okay.'

'So we're still friends?' she asked hopefully.

'As long as we always will be,' Dinah hugged Tasha. 'And yes, I realize the irony of that statement.'

'I wasn't going to say it, but now that you mentioned it, it was ironic.'

'By the way, when I was in the jungle the other day, I had another vision,' Dinah said hesitantly, not sure what Tasha's views were now about it.

'Really? Who did you see?' Tasha asked, trying to be supportive.

'Brad, Kalub, Abby and Ana. And Ana wanted me to pass on a message.'

'Okay, what is it?'

'She's honored your having your baby's middle name as Ana. If it's a girl, that is.'

'Oh it is a girl,' Tasha smiled, placing a hand on her stomach. 'Ari and Juliet took me into the jungle to one of the Dharma stations and gave me an ultrasound. It's a girl.'

'That's great. I wish I get to meet her,' she added wistfully.

'Are we positive that this tumor is going to kill you?'

'Almost positive.'

'So if it doesn't you can meet her. And you'll be Aunt Dinah.'

''Aunt Dinah?' so, what, that makes us, like, sisters?' she asked, smiling.

'Yes. You're like a sister to me.'

'Same here. And for the record, I believe, if I survive this tumor that is, that we will always be friends.'

--

_A young Israeli woman walked down the streets of LA, her stiletto heels clicking on the ground that made other pedestrians note how she walked in a self-assured way. She was a bit annoyed that she had been called there. Hiding any sign of agitation she walked into a café, quickly finding the table where the two women were sitting. Walking over she sat down._

'_Dinah, hi,' Sophie said._

'_Shalom,' she said monotonously. 'Why is it I was called halfway around the world?' this wasn't true, she had been in Washington, but the two women believed she still lived in Israel._

'_It's Tasha,' Amanda said. It was only now that Dinah noticed that Amanda had dyed her hair from her usual blonde to brown. _

'_What about her?' Dinah asked icily. The two girls had departed on bad terms the last time they spoke._

'_She's in hospital.'_

'_Let me guess, she tried to kill herself.'_

'_How did you know?' Sophie asked._

'_Once suicidal, always suicidal.'_

'_Hey! How about for once in your sorry excuse for a life, you try being less of a cold-hearted bitch?' Amanda snapped._

'_You know what they say about people living in glass houses,' she snapped._

'_Ladies!' Sophie exclaimed, before the argument could escalate. 'Dinah, can you please talk to her?'_

'_No. I can't,' she said getting up. 'You both know who you really should be talking to. Good bye.'_

'_You've changed so much Dinah,' Amanda said as Dinah walked out. 'There was a time that you could've been counted on to do anything.'_

--

Once again the whole camp was talking about the two people who parachuted onto the island.

'We kept them a secret to keep them safe,' Kathy said.

'Safe from what, Kathy?' Sophie asked.

'Safe from Jack. He spent a week with the Others, and he brought one of them back with him. Here, amongst us. And every time we try to get answers from this woman, he prevents her from giving them.'

'But it's Jack! He would never do anything to hurt us. And Juliet? I believe she's a good person,' Sun said.

'Good person, huh? You basing that on what? Wouldn't involve her taking you to one of their medical stations would it now, Mrs. Kwon?' Sawyer asked.

'How—'

Sawyer got out a tape cassette and pressed play. Juliet's voice was heard. 'Kwon is pregnant, the fetus is healthy and was conceived on-Island with her husband, he was sterile before they got here. I'm still working on getting samples from the other women, but Santos is almost six months pregnant now. I should have Austen's soon. I'll report back when I know more.'

'I can't believe you,' Tasha said, directing it at Ari.

'I honestly had no idea,' Ari said.

'Convenient, hey? Out of the two who took us there the one that didn't say anything on the tape is the only one here and the one pleading her innocence,' she said bitterly.

'Turn the tape over,' Juliet said walking over with Jack.

'You stay out of this,' Sophie snarled.

'You wanna burn me at the stake, here I am, but first, turn the tape over, press play.'

Sawyer did what he was told and pressed play. 'Juliet, its Ben. I'm sending three teams to extract Kwon and Santos the night after tomorrow.' Ben's voice came through. Suddenly another voice was heard.

'Ben, we have a problem,' came Megan's voice.

'What happened?' Ben asked.

'While no one was watching, three of the children, Peter, Amy and Parisa tried to get away. Brent, Ira and I went after them. One of them went through the Sonar Fence.'

'Who was it? Are they dead?'

'It was Peter. Yes, he's dead.' Tasha and Stacey gasped when they heard this.

'Juliet, I assume you heard that? We won't have time to run Austen's sample, so if you determine that she or anyone else is pregnant, mark their tents and we'll take them too. Good luck.' The tape then finished. Suddenly Tasha jumped forward.

'I'll kill you!' she snarled at Juliet. Shawn grabbed her arm and pulled her back. 'I swear to God I will kill you!'

'Tash, calm down,' Shawn said.

'I am very sorry,' Juliet said to her.

'You? Sorry? I highly doubt that,' she said, almost all her anger gone, only to be replaced with tears down her cheeks. 'Stupid pregnancy hormones,' she muttered quietly, the tears still there. Shawn pulled her closer to him and she laid her head on his shoulder.

'Last night after I saw your baby on the ultrasound, I told Jack what they were making me do,' Juliet explained.

'Why didn't you tell us?' Anyssa asked Jack.

'This reasoning should be good,' Dan muttered sarcastically to Sophie who nodded in agreement.

'Because I hadn't decided what to do about it yet,' he replied.

'Yet?' Seth asked.

'I think we've got some catching up to do.'

--

_Dinah looked up briefly when another man walked into the room, but then went back to cleaning her gun. As the other man got his gunshot wound cleaned she spoke, without looking up._

'_Is she dead?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_Why didn't she kill you?' the man cleaning the other man's wound asked. _

'_She was trying to get information.'_

'_What sort?' Dinah asked._

'_Information about you,' he said to the man._

'_Sayid,' Dinah began, seeing the pained expression on his face. 'You cared for her, didn't you?' without waiting for an answer she continued. 'They don't deserve our sympathies. Remember what happened the last time you thought with your heart instead of your gun?'_

'_I have never understood how you changed so rapidly since we came back. You do not need to do this at your age.'_

'_I am seventeen, and I have seen a lot more than most people four times my age has. That would be my reasoning. And despite what you might think, you do not have the right to tell me what I can and cannot do. That right has always been with just my mother.'_

_Another woman walked out of another room. 'Dinah, I have another name for you.' She passed Dinah a folder._

'_Thank you Megan,' she said opening it. 'Hannah Sandeu. You want me to kill my aunt.'_

'_No,' Megan said. 'Ben wants you to.'_

'_Why?'_

'_Because she is close to Widmore,' Ben said._

'_How do we want this to look? Accidental or can I just shoot her?'_

'_You need to kill her in her house.'_

'_Why?'_

'_To get any information on Widmore.'_

'_So close contact. My specialty.'_

'_There's also another thing,' Megan said. 'She has armed guards around her villa.'_

'_Sounds like fun. When do I go?'_

'_As soon as possible,' Dinah nodded and grabbed her gun before walking to the door. 'And Dinah? You do not have a license for those weapons. You will not be able to take them to Israel.'_

'_So I need to acquire new weapons in Tel Aviv. I'll report back within the hour of feeling her blood on my hands,' she said walking out of the room._

--

As the group of them walked through the jungle, blindly following Jack, Naomi walked over to Amanda and spoke.

'Can I ask you something?' she asked.

'Go ahead.'

'Who are you people going to war with?'

'Ah, well, that's a good question,' she turned to Dan and Sophie. 'Who are we going to war with?'

'Are you having a laugh?' Naomi demanded.

'Honestly, we don't know.'

'We're going to war with the people that blew a hole in my arm,' Sophie said.

'And then you blew up their building,' Amanda reminded her.

'Yeah, but they deserved it,' Sophie protested, laughing.

'We're going to war with the people that shot me twice and knocked me out another time,' Dan said.

'Real heroic of you,' Amanda interjected dryly.

'The people that tried to take my baby from me,' Stacey added.

'See?' Sophie said to her. 'They're evil.'

'Totally evil,' she agreed sarcastically. 'Nothing like saving someone's life to prove how evil you are.'

'May I remind you of Emily? And Brad and Ana?'

'I think I remember my cousin being murdered by that sociopathic prick who had nothing to do with the Others,' she snapped.

'Some of you were murdered?' Naomi asked.

'Yes. Why do you ask?'

'I was just wondering.'

The group walked in silence for another twenty minutes before they stopped. Jack turned to the group and spoke.

'When Juliet told me they were coming, the first thing I thought was 'Where the hell are we going to hide this time?' But hiding's pointless. They're just going to keep coming back. So I went out and I found some help. And for the past day Danielle's been bringing dynamite back from the Black Rock. For the very first time, we know exactly what they want, when they're coming to get it, and they have no idea that we're going to be waiting for them. So Juliet's going to mark the tents with the white rocks just like she was told to. But there's not going to be any pregnant women inside. There's going to be plenty of what we just used on that tree. So tomorrow night, we stop hiding, we stop running, we stop living in fear of them, because when they show up...we're going to blow them all to hell.'

Everyone stood shocked for a minute. Did Jack just say they were going to blow up the Others?

--

'Tom, if you take your ten best would you be able to hit them by nightfall?' Megan asked.

'Definitely,' Tom nodded.

'Good. Who are your ten best?'

'Will, Ryan, Danny, Colleen, Brent, Luke, Ivan, Matthew, Diane and Aldo.'

'Okay, good, go,' Tom nodded again and ran off.

--

'Did you hear that?' Riley asked Alex.

'We need Karl to warn them,' Alex said.

'I'll go with Karl; you make sure your father doesn't find out.'

'Is he my father?' Alex asked rhetorically.

'Make sure he doesn't find out,' Riley said sternly.

'Here, take this,' she said passing her a gun. 'Now go!'

Riley nodded and ran off.

--

_Dinah walked up the front drive of her aunt's house, after being allowed in by security. Walking up the front steps she knocked on the door. A minute later it opened and a man ushered her inside before leading her into a sitting room. She sat down on one of the many chairs and waited for her aunt, realizing that she would be totally oblivious that Dinah would be the last person she saw. At that moment her aunt glided into the room._

'_Dinah! My child, how are you?' she asked hugging her._

_Dinah tried not to cringe when she said 'my child' and hugged her aunt back. 'I am good Hannah. And you?' she said brightly, trying to maintain the façade that she was a cheerful girl._

'_Very good, child,' she smiled. 'So what brings you back to Israel?'_

'_A number of things.'_

'_Like what?'_

'_Work, packing up the rest of my stuff, going to my family's graves. It was fifteen years ago they all died. It was Iris and Ahava's third birthday when they died. They would've been eighteen today,' she added sadly. This time it was a genuine emotion. Thoughts of her sisters, mother and father seemed to be the only things that made her sad these days._

'_Yes, I know. Time flies, doesn't it?' she said conversationally. Dinah hid a scowl. She could not believe that Hannah was talking so freely about their deaths._

'_Yes. Yes, it does. Umm, can I use your bathroom?'_

'_Of course. You know where it is, don't you?'_

'_Yes. Thank you,' she said getting up and walking swiftly down the hallway. In reality the second she was out of Hannah's sight she opened her jacket and put a silencer on it. Walking down the hallway she eliminated the security as she passed without anyone noticing. A minute later she walked back to the sitting room with her gun drawn. Hannah turned and widened her eyes when she saw the gun._

'_Dinah, what's going on?' she asked in fear._

'_It was nice knowing you,' Dinah said emotionlessly._

'_You'll never get away with it. I have security throughout the house. They'll come running.'_

'_Well I guess they won't, seeing as I just killed them all.'_

'_What? Why would you do that?'_

'_You work for Charles Widmore, don't you?'_

'_What are you talking about?'_

'_I know you do, so just tell me where the documents are,' she said calmly._

'_I'll never tell you anything!'_

_Dinah fired her gun and shot her in the shoulder. 'How about now?'_

'_Never!'_

_Dinah shot her in the leg. 'What about now?'_

'_No!'_

'_Look,' she sighed. 'You can either tell me, and I might not kill you, or you can slowly bleed to death and I'll still find them anyway. So I'll ask again. Where are they?'_

'_No idea what you are talking about.'_

_Dinah shot her in the kneecap. 'I will shoot your other knee if you don't tell me,' she said calmly over Hannah's screams._

'_Fine, fine!' she yelled in pain. 'In the desk on the other side of the room.'_

'_See that wasn't so hard, was it?' she smiled cruelly. 'Bye Hannah,' she said before shooting her in the head. She walked over to the desk and opened the drawer, and sure enough there were documents about Widmore. Smiling slightly, Dinah opened her phone and called Megan._

'_Hello?' Megan said._

'_The deed has been done. There were files as well.'_

'_Good.'_

'_Anything else that needs to be done?'_

'_Nothing. You can come home now.'_

'_I've just got something to do first, and then I will.'_

'_Okay. If you don't mind me asking, what?'_

'_Go to my sisters graves. It would've been there eighteenth today.'_

'_Fair enough. Good bye.'_

'_Lehitra'ot.' She closed her phone before walking out of the building._

_--_

'Guys look!' Parker yelled, pointing to the ocean.

Everyone looked and saw two people get out of a small canoe and start running towards them. Everyone ran towards them and the two were tackled to the ground.

'Get off them!' Dan shouted.

'What? They're with Them!' Sophie exclaimed.

'He was in the cage next to us when we were first taken,' Dan explained.

'What are you doing here, Karl?' Anyssa asked.

'Our people,' Riley said. 'They're coming.'

'We know.'

'Then why are you still here?' Karl demanded.

'Because when your people come tomorrow night we're going to be ready for them,' Tasha said.

'Tomorrow?' Riley said, alarmed. 'They're coming tonight!'

'What?' Dinah said.

'They're coming right now!' Karl exclaimed.

Everyone stood in shock before Jack spoke.

'You trust them?' he asked Anyssa.

She shrugged.

'You don't trust us but you trust them?' Karl asked, pointing at Ari, Kit and Juliet. 'They're spies! They're supposed to mark the tents of the pregnant woman with white rocks so they can be taken.'

'They know Karl,' Ari said dryly.

'But thanks,' Kit added. 'Really appreciated.'

'So what are we going to do?' Jennifer asked.

'What if we shoot?' Dinah said thoughtfully.

'They'll be too many them,' Adira said to her daughter.

'Not the Others, the tents. We camouflage the dynamite next to the tent. Shoot from a position in the tree line,' she explained.

'And you sure this will work?'

'Almost positive.'

'You seem experienced in blowing stuff up,' Sawyer commented. 'Any reason why?'

'No,' she said simply.

'Juliet marked five tents, that means we need five guns,' Jack said.

'Well, hate to break it to you, but we only got two,' Sawyer said.

'You can have mine,' Riley said passing hers over.

'And we still need two more.'

Dinah silently walked towards Sawyer's tent.

'Hey! What the Hell you doing?' Sawyer demanded, following her. She ignored him and walked out a minute later with a suitcase. 'What the Hell are you doing?'

'I couldn't be bothered getting it from you before, so I just let you have it,' she explained as she pulled everything out of it.

'And what you expecting to find?'

'Guns.'

'Well, hate to be one to point out the obvious, but a doubt a fifteen year old girl could- well I'll be damned.'

Dinah had pulled everything out before proceeding to pull off the false bottom and pulling out two guns.

'Did anyone else have any knowledge of this?' Amanda asked.

'No, I didn't,' Adira said in shock. 'Dinah, you smuggled guns onto a plane?'

'Yeah,' she said calmly. 'Is there a problem with that?'

Adira looked at her thoughtfully before replying. 'I taught you well.'

'You both scare me,' Ivy commented.

'Okay, Rousseau, will you be able to lead everyone to the radio tower?' Jack asked. She nodded. 'Okay, we have to time this perfectly. If we have a chance of contacting the boat we can't risk losing it. Charlie, Dan, you still up for a swim?'

'Yeah, sure,' the two men answered. Sophie, who was standing between them, looked at them in disbelief before hitting them both on the back of the head.

'You are both idiots.'

'Thanks for the vote of confidence, Soph,' Charlie said.

'I'll go with them,' Desmond and Kathy added.

'Yeah, me too,' Amber added.

'Okay,' Jack nodded. 'Who's going to stay behind to shoot the tents?'

'I will,' Sayid, Adira, Anyssa, Dinah, Seth and Curtis said.

'You are not under any circumstances going to shoot the tents,' Adira said in Hebrew to Dinah.

'Excuse me?' Dinah replied in Hebrew, it was obvious she was outraged. 'Since when do you tell me what I can and can't do?'

'I am your mother, I get to tell you want you can or can't do. I do not want you to get hurt.'

'You don't want me to get hurt? Well that's sweet and everything but I believe that I'm going to die anyway in less than two weeks, so I don't think it matters.'

'It matters a lot.'

'How? How does it matter if I die from a tumor or if I die from an explosion that may or may not be near me?'

'You should not have to go through that. Like you sisters.'

'Oh,' Dinah said in English. 'I see what this is about. This isn't about me, it's about you.'

'That's ridiculous,' Adira said in English. 'I don't think you understand.'

'I understand perfectly,' she said quietly in English. 'Fine. I won't go,' she said, also in English before letting off a string of insults so fast in Hebrew that Adira only heard half of them. She then proceeded to walk off, still muttering in Hebrew.

'I'm going to go out on a limb and say, judging by your face, that she just insulted you,' Jennifer said.

'She was,' Ivy said.

'What? You only learnt Hebrew two years ago,' Rosie said.

'I just remember it.'

'That's great.'

'Everyone that's not staying behind should gather their stuff,' Jack said.

--

Sophie walked over to Dan, the same annoyed look on her face like when she found out that he was going down to the Looking Glass.

'Hey,' Dan smiled.

'Why didn't you tell me?' Sophie demanded.

'Tell you what?'

'Don't play dumb. Jennifer is way better at it.'

'I didn't want you to worry.'

'Well isn't it dangerous?'

'Precisely the reason why I didn't tell you,' he said, starting to walk towards where Desmond, Charlie, Amber and Kathy were waiting for him.

'Dan! I'm serious!'

'It's what needs to be done for everyone to get rescued.'

Sophie sighed. 'Fine. Be safe.'

'Aren't I always?'

'You managed to get yourself shot twice and knocked out once in the space of three weeks,' she pointed out.

'Yeah, but they cheated, I was taken by surprise!' he exclaimed.

'Whatever,' she rolled her eyes. 'Be careful.'

He nodded and kissed her deeply before turning to the others. 'Are we ready to go?'

'Almost,' Charlie said. 'Just need to talk to Soph.'

'Why exactly?' she asked as he gestured for them to walk away from the group.

'Soph, do me a favor,' he began.

'What is it?'

He took off his DriveShaft ring. 'Give this to Liam, it belongs to him.'

'Charlie, you will survive this,' she said sternly.

'But if I don't can you give it to him?' he pleaded.

She studied him a moment before answering. 'Of course.'

'Thanks. He lives in Sydney, at-'

'I know.'

'How do you know?'

'Well, I wasn't entirely truthful with you,' she began. 'When I was in Sydney I went to see him. He told me about your drug addiction. I already knew.'

'You already knew?'

'Yeah. I promised him to try and help you. Needless to say, I failed drastically.'

'No you didn't. I'm clean now aren't I?'

'Yeah, but that wasn't me.'

'You were still the only one who talked to me, and that helped me.'

'I'm not even going to bother asking how.'

'I better go. Stay safe,' he hugged her. 'Love you, Soph.'

'I know, I love you too. You don't have to say it though, it's not like you're going to die or anything, right?'

'Yeah, right. See you later.'

'Yeah, bye,' she sighed as he walked away, somehow feeling a strange sense of dread.

--

**So Amanda is another person who gets off the island, so now, coz I decided to make it the Oceanic 12, there's only two more left to be revealed. And I just **_**had**_** to have Dinah and Tasha saying they'd be friends forever and then a flash forward after it mentioning how Dinah hates her. Oh, the irony. And Ivy has amnesia, so she can't tell them that the person who owns the freighter is evil. And Dinah yells out to the entire camp that she's dying. And then has an argument with her mother. For those that didn't know what Dinah meant when she was saying it was really was about Adira, if you remember in Adira's first flashback the building with her mother, three sisters, husband and two daughters blew up, so naturally she wouldn't want to risk her last daughter going the same way. And Dinah is pretty much a bitch in the future. A cold hearted assassin working for Ben. And Megan! Anyways, I decided to have another form about characters. These will strictly be minor characters! Basically, I just want some characters in the different timelines. Here's the form:**

Full name (including nicknames):

Age:

Friends/Enemies/Pairings:

Are they related/know any character (including OCs, even if they're not your own):

Family:

Nationality:

Personality:

How they got on the island (if they are on the island):

What time frame (Rousseau, 1954, off island, ect.):

What their role is wherever they are:

Appearance:

Past:

Interests/Strengths/Hobbies:

Possession (any important things they own like Eko's Jesus stick or Dan's journal):

Weaknesses:

Catchphrases:

**--**

**And thanks for the reviews last chapter, I'm sorry if I didn't reply to yours, but my internet stuffed up. And also thanks for the input with the pairings. Just a heads up, I'm going to ruin one of these pairings. I mean, I've technically already ruined Sasha and Dragan, but I mean theirs is only ruined coz she's doing something for Ben. Anyway, I really, really, really, need this question answered:**

**DO YOU THINK THAT WHEN I GET TO SEASON 5, THAT SOME OC OTHERS COULD HAVE TIME FLASHES TOO?**

**Oh, and FYI there will be a love triangle soon. Or, for want of a better way to describe it, an eight people love web. Eight people so far in it. It should be fun to write.**

**Anyway, the preview:**

Dinah punching Kit.

--

'Let's go Megan.'

'How are you going to convince him?'

'I'm going to ask nicely.'

--

'Please, don't do this to me!'

'I…am…sorry.'

'You cannot die on me!'

--

'Michael! Don't you dare do that!' Sasha demanded.

'I'm sorry!'

'Not yet!'

--

Dinah and Kit kissing.

--

**So I bet you're all wondering how we get from point a) Dinah punching Kit, to point e) Dinah and Kit kissing. **

**And something of importance. Next chapter will most likely be the introduction of the Freighties. And that means Daniel Faraday will be on the island. See the problem? So people aren't confused Daniel **_**Faraday**_** will ALWAYS be called Faraday, while Daniel **_**Shepherd **_**will ALWAYS be called Dan or Daniel. No exceptions! **

**Oh, and I've seen the episodes up to 'This Place is Death.' I feel sorry for Faraday. Charlotte's dead. :( **


	42. Important Authors Note

**Okay, so I know I put this at the bottom of the last chapter but no one really paid attention to it, so here it is again. Basically I just want some characters that will be in the different timelines. They will only be minor characters though. And feel free to connect them to any character including OCs, I already have a relative of Sophie and a relative of Claire. And one thing I would really, really, really love would be an evil MALE Widmore working for Charles Widmore. Anyway, here's the form:**

Full name (including nicknames):

Age:

Friends/Enemies/Pairings:

Are they related/know any character (including OCs, even if they're not your own):

Family:

Nationality:

Personality:

How they got on the island (if they are on the island):

What time frame (Rousseau, 1954, off island, ect.):

What their role is wherever they are:

Appearance:

Past:

Interests/Strengths/Hobbies:

Possession (any important things they own like Eko's Jesus stick or Dan's journal):

Weaknesses:

Catchphrases:

**--**

**Thanks! The next chapter should be up soon! Oh, and did anyone else get déjà vu watching the first scene of 316? Actually, probably everyone did.**

**And also, I need plot ideas.**

**And I want to know who you guys think is the last two members of the Oceanic 12. And why you think that. And, because obviously there will be a massacre at the Barracks in season 4, who do you think will die in it? And why?**

**And, I got this idea out of ****LOST: OC Stories by Homely ****and I thought it would be a good idea. if any of you guys have a scene that you think would go great later on, you can PM me with it. I'd put it in most likely, and if I didn't there'd be a good reason for it.**

**Thanks!**

**p.s. in 316 was I the only one who was thinking 'okay, so where the Hell is Aaron?' coz I just found that weird that he wasn't there.**


	43. Random Flashes about Random People: 1

**Hey! Here's the next chapter! It has three random flashbacks of random people, and this is only part one of it! The next chapter will be part two! And, one of the flashbacks is the long awaited how Adira and Sasha know each other! Enjoy! I don't own Lost.**

'Do, me a favor,' Charlie said to Desmond. 'Give this to Rosalyn.' The five of them were in the canoe just above the station.

'What is it?' Desmond asked as he took it.

'It's my greatest hits,' he replied.

'You don't have to do this, Charlie.'

'What?'

'I'll go.'

'But your flashes.'

'Maybe I have to take your place. Maybe that's why I keep seeing you die.'

'Hang on, hold on for a minute,' Dan interrupted. 'You keep seeing him die?' he asked Desmond.

'Aye.'

'What the Hell?'

'I'm meant to drown,' Charlie said.

'As am I,' Kathy added.

'What?' Amber asked.

'I'm meant to die too,' she said.

--

Sasha watched in amazement as the group of them spoke, two of them speaking to each other freely without realizing the connection they had with one another. The group of them were all in a discussion about God knows what, but it looked serious.

'Hey!' one of the women, Adela, called over to her. 'Taliba, we need your help.'

Sasha nodded and walked over to them. 'What do you need help with?'

'We think that something's happened to Ivory and Naomi,' Rebecca explained.

'Whatever gave you that idea?' she said sarcastically. 'It's not like they've been gone for five days or anything without contact, or anything.'

'Save the sarcasm,' Evelyn said. 'We need to do something about it.'

'But why are you asking me?'

'Because you'll be able to convince some of the guys,' Isabella said.

'How exactly?'

'Because they know that you're tough.'

'That helps, how?'

'Look, we don't look like people who can fend for themselves on an island filled with God knows what. I mean, there could be wild animals, like tigers and stuff,' Skye said. Or there could be polar bears, a group called 'the Others,' and a huge cloud of Black Smoke that kills people… Sasha added mentally.

'What about Anya and Payton? Ones a spy, the others an assassin,' she suggested, not wanting to be the person to make a decision that could result in the destruction of her home.

'Yeah, that's a good idea,' Missy nodded. 'We should go find them.'

The group of girls walked off and Sasha was left standing there, looking off in the general direction of her home that she most likely would never be on again. She would most likely never get to see her limited group of friends, or Dragan. God, she missed them so much. She could not believe Ben did that to her. Sent her to her death. If she ever got off the freighter and saw him, she vowed she would never forgive him for what he had done to her.

--

'You were right,' Adira said softly in Hebrew sitting down next to her daughter.

'Excuse me?' Dinah said in surprise. It wasn't often her mother admitted she was wrong.

'You were right,' Adira repeated.

'About what?'

'That it's really about me. I do not want to be a person who witnesses the deaths of all three of her daughters by an explosion. I don't think I could take it if that happened. I just don't want you to get hurt. I just don't want you to put yourself in a position that might get you killed.'

'So I can't put myself in that position, but you can put yourself in that position? How is that fair?' Dinah demanded before getting up and walking to where Sayid was with Adira following her. 'I want to shoot at the tents,' she told Sayid.

Sayid looked over her head at Adira.

'You do not need confirmation from my mother!' Dinah exclaimed. 'I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions!'

Nevertheless, Sayid still looked at Adira for permission to let her stay, and Adira nodded slightly.

'Yes, you can stay.'

--

_Dragan was running. He had been on the island for a month, and was still trying to get used to being blind. And there was hardly anything he could do to pass the time. So he did what he always did when he was bored. He ran. He had been running for fifteen minutes when he was suddenly interrupted._

'_Stop!' a voice yelled. He did and turned in the direction of the voice. _

'_what?' he asked in annoyance. He hated the fact that he had been interrupted on his run._

'_Care to explain what the Hell you were doing?' the icy voice demanded. He had met most people on the island, and had memorized each of their voices. But he had never heard this one before._

'_I was going for a run. Who are you?'_

'_So why were you going to go through that?' she questioned, completely ignoring his question._

'_Through what?' he asked, genuinely confused._

'_Are you some kind of idiot?' she demanded. 'The sonar fence!' she exclaimed._

'_The sonar fence? What's that?' he asked in interest._

'_You truly are an idiot,' she said harshly. 'It's the thing next to you.'_

'_Well, you see, I'm blind, so obviously I can't see it,' he pointed out. Although he couldn't see it, the woman's face softened._

'_That would make you Dragan, then,' she said, though she still had the iciness in her voice._

'_Yes,' he nodded. 'But that doesn't explain who you are, or why you stopped me from going through it.'_

'_I stopped you going through it because I have, on all my time on this island, only known one person to go through it and survive,' she said, once again ignoring his inquire about her name. It was funny; Dragan thought he heard sadness in the woman's voice when she spoke._

'_Are you okay?' he asked her in concern._

'_Just terrific,' she snapped, obviously not wanting to get in a conversation about her feelings with him of all people. _

'_So, how do you know only one person has survived it? There could've been someone before you came here. When was it built?' he asked._

'_Thirty-two years ago. I have been on this island for thirty years,' she said, and he could almost picture the smug look on her face when she had shut him down._

'_Right. So who are you?' he repeated. 'And why haven't I met you before?'_

'_I've been off island,' she said simply, and he was so shocked by the news that he forgot that she still hadn't revealed her name to him._

'_off-island?' he asked. He could get off the island. 'We can leave this island?'_

'_A select few of us can. Look, when you go on your runs, just don't go too far. You don't accidently want to go through the fence and die painfully, do you?' without waiting for him to answer she continued. 'I have to go. Have fun.'_

'_How do you know it would be painful?' he asked. 'I mean you've never felt it, have you? So how would you know?'_

_There was a moment of silence before she answered. 'The names Sasha,' she said stonewalling his current question and answering the previously asked question she had stonewalled. 'Nice talking to you,' she said and he heard her walk away._

_He didn't know what it was, but there was something about her that he was interested in. it could've been her icy voice, or maybe the air of authority that she seemed to have. Or it could've been the great sadness and pain she held in her words, the type that said she had seen and done too much. He didn't know, but he was definitely interested in her._

--

Sophie was sitting in the grass while they were all taking a break from walking. She was fiddling with Charlie's ring nervously. She knew that nothing was going to happen to them, but she was still nervous. Suddenly someone sat down next to her. She turned her head to see it was Ivory.

'Hi,' Sophie smiled.

'Hey,' Ivy said. 'Is he your boyfriend?' she asked after a minute.

'What?'

'The man who gave you that ring, is he your boyfriend?' she asked again.

'No!' Sophie laughed. 'Just an old friend of mine.'

'Sorry, I just assumed…'

'It's okay, but I will tell you that your cousin and him may have something,' she smirked.

'Ooh, really? Which one?' she smiled mischievously.

'Rosie.'

'May I ask why you're talking about me?' Rosie asked as she sat down next to Ivy.

'Talking about you and Charlie,' Sophie explained.

'What about me and Charlie?' she countered.

'I don't know. Care to enlighten us what's been going on?'

'I don't know. Care to enlighten us what's going on between you and Dan?'

'Obvious to anyone short of a coma what's going on between them, Sweetie,' Stacey said as Amanda and her sat down next to Sophie.

'Did you just call me Sweetie?' Rosie asked in surprise.

'Yeah, I did,' she said as if it was the most normal thing.

'Who's Dan?' Ivy asked.

'Ivy, Honey,' Amanda said. 'Please try to keep up. Dan is Sophie's man. Also known as Ryan's, Jack's and Stacey's brother.'

'Right,' she nodded slowly. 'The guy who went with Desmond, Charlie, Kathy and that other girl?'

'Yes,' Amanda said. 'By the way, the other girls name is Amber.'

'Okay,' she nodded. 'So what exactly have you guys done to pass the time on this island since you got here?'

'Well, amongst us girls there are numerous things,' Stacey began.

'rate-a-guy,' Amanda said. 'We were unanimous in our first week here who the best looking was.'

'Really?' Sophie asked in surprise. 'Who? And more to the point, why wasn't I informed of this development?'

'Because you were the person sitting with him and talking to him while we were rating him,' Rosie said.

''talking to?' She was flirting!' Amanda exclaimed.

'Oh, I know who you're talking about,' Stacey said knowingly.

'Who?' Sophie asked, confused.

'Sophie! It was obviously Dan!' Tasha exclaimed sitting down.

'Really?' she asked.

'Yeah,' Natalie nodded sitting down next to Tasha as Ari, Dinah and Calypso also sat down.

'May I ask why she's here?' Sophie said gesturing at Ari.

'I trust her,' Tasha said simply.

'Wow, Natasha Santos trusting someone, who would've thought that could happen?' Stacey said sarcastically.

'Go to Hell Anastasia,' she snapped.

Stacey rolled her eyes and the other girls decided to continue the conversation before things got heated.

'We also sometimes talk about who will get with who,' Sophie said.

'Well, who will get with who?' Ivy asked smiling.

'We're thinking Jack and either Anyssa, Kathy or Kate,' Calypso said.

'What about Juliet?' Amanda said.

'Oh yes, there's also that,' Natalie nodded.

'Oh, and Sawyer has quite a few people after him,' Tasha added.

'Really? Who?' Ivy said.

'Kate, Amber, Stacey, and Amanda,' Rosie said.

'How many times do I have to tell you? We're just friends!'

'How many times do I have to tell you? I never make the same mistake twice!'

Amanda and Stacey exclaimed at the same time, making everyone else erupt into laughter.

--

Ursula rolled her eyes. Two of the survivors, Charlie and Katherine, had swum down to the Looking Glass and Bonnie kept on getting angry and hitting Charlie instead of calming herself down. At the present moment she was talking to Ben on the radio, and Ursula had to watch them and listen to Charlie sing a song by his band. It was actually quite catchy, but if he didn't shut up, Bonnie was going to put a bullet in him. And soon.

--

Sasha watched as Skye, Missy, Charlotte, Faraday, Payton, Miles, Evelyn, Isabella and Anya got into the helicopter with Frank. Suddenly someone else ran up to them. She couldn't hear the conversation, but because of the way he was facing, she could read his lips. He was talking about finding Brad, his friend. After a few minutes Johnny got into the helicopter with them.

He was in for a rude awakening when he got to the island to find his friend dead.

--

_Sasha couldn't believe it. Adira had finally, after almost a year, figured out she was actually working for someone else and that she didn't give a damn about Mossad. And hence the reason why she was being interrogated whilst on a mission._

'_Who do you really work for?' Adira demanded._

'_Now where's your sense of entertainment?' Sasha asked. 'What's the point of me telling you, and you just killing me? Can't we at least make it interesting and I don't tell you, you lose your temper, and we fight until your death?'_

'_If it was a fight to the death then yours would be the end result,' she snarled as she lunged for her. Sasha dodged her._

'_Now this is more like it,' Sasha said as she delivered a roundhouse kick to Adira, who promptly jumped back to avoid it._

'_Is it Iranian intelligence?' she asked punching Sasha._

'_Totally. That's why I killed two dozen of their agents yesterday,' she said sarcastically as she punched Adira back._

'_The Iraqis?' she asked delivering a butterfly kick to Sasha._

'_yeah, and that's why I blew up that building last week with at least fifty Iraqis inside,' Sasha said as she effortlessly dodged the kick and initiated one of her own._

'_The BND?' Adira asked dodging the kick._

'_It's funny, I don't even speak German,' she said as she grabbed Adira's arm and threw her across the room, through the glass door and down the flight of stairs. 'See you later, Adi,' she said cruelly before walking out the other door. She opened her phone and dialed a number. _

'_Hello?' a voice said._

'_Richard, I've been compromised,' she said._

'_I'm recruiting someone now; we are going back to the island in two days. Be in New York.'_

'_Will do,' she said closing her phone._

_--_

Sasha rushed up the hallway to inform Ben that over ten of them had left for the island. She stopped suddenly though, when she walked past one of the rooms and saw Michael in there. She walked in to see him standing in front of the crate, again. She looked at him in horror as she realized he was going to push the execute button. No. it was too soon.

'Michael! Don't you dare do that!' Sasha demanded, breaking her silence.

'I'm sorry!' he exclaimed, turning around to face her. He actually didn't seem surprised to see her there.

'Not yet!' Sasha yelled. 'Just don't.'

'I can't take it any longer,' he said, although this time he spoke in a defeated voice.

'Please Michael,' she said softly. 'Don't do it yet.'

'Why not?'

'We need them to see that it's gone. We're not close enough for this to happen.'

'Is that really the only reason?'

She sighed. 'No. I also want to see my home one last time.'

'Well, that's too bad,' he said, moving his hand to the execute button.

'Don't!'

--

'Five tents, all marked with coral,' Brent said. 'They did there job.'

'All right, let's go,' Tom said.

The group of them advanced towards the tents stealthily.

--

Dinah watched as the two men walked into the tent. She aimed her gun at the dynamite and pulled the trigger just as another explosion went off. Looking past the now three explosions she looked into the eyes of her mother and silently told her, _see, nothing happened to me. _She smirked at her mother before getting up and started to leave the scene, hidden by trees. She then realized that there had only been four explosions. So what happened to the last? She turned back around to see, and was met with a gun to the face.

--

'What the Hell happened?' Tasha demanded, as they watched on their way to the radio tower. 'Where the Hell is the last explosion?'

'It didn't work,' Kit muttered.

'Well, I can see that, so thank you Captain Obvious!' she snapped.

'Tasha,' Shawn, Natalie and Calypso warned. She backed down and turned to Jack with an accusing look across her face.

'You said there were supposed to be five explosions!' she exclaimed.

'Maybe they didn't need to shoot the last tent,' he said without conviction.

'But those gunshots,' Rose began.

'They're all okay.'

'Do you believe that?' Kit asked.

'Excuse me, but why do you even care?' Tasha asked. 'It's not like you're with us, or know us, any of us. So why do you care about what happens to them?'

'I care,' he said simply while Riley looked at him knowingly.

--

'Excuse me, what?' Megan demanded over the walkie.

'They're all dead,' Brent said. 'There's only Ryan, Danny, Tom and me left. And Shephard and his people, all gone.'

'Gone? Gone where?' Ben asked.

'Don't know. But we have some of their people. The ones who stayed behind to blow up their tents.'

'Who do you have?' Megan asked.

'Jarrah, Jarrah, Topaz, Topaz and the dentist.'

'Shoot the younger Topaz,' Ben said after a minute.

'What?'

'To make them talk. Shoot her.'

Brent, in regret that he had to do this, aimed his gun at the girl, who then began rapidly speaking in Hebrew.

'Dinah,' Adira said warningly.

She ignored her and continued.

'Please, don't do this to me,' she murmured in Yiddish.

'I…am….sorry,' Dinah murmured back in Yiddish as she continued to rapidly speak in Hebrew.

'You cannot die on me!' she exclaimed quietly back.

'mitzta'eret.'

Brent cocked his gun.

'Wait,' Bernard said. 'No. Wait.'

'Bernard. Stop,' Dinah said, once again breaking her Hebrew to communicate to someone else.

'No, please.'

'You talk we don't hurt anybody,' Tom said.

'It's obvious they're lying,' Adira and Sayid said.

'They'll still kill us all,' Dinah and Anyssa added.

'Where are they?' Tom asked and Ryan pointed his gun at Dinah so now two were pointed at her.

'Do it,' Dinah said. 'I dare you.'

A second later the gun turned and the trigger was pulled, killing the woman next to Dinah.

--

'Are we going to the radio tower?' Madison asked when she saw what Ben was drawing.

'Not we, Madison, us,' he said gesturing to Megan and himself. 'You and Richard will take everyone to the temple as planned.'

'Now is probably not a good time to go off into the jungle by yourself.'

'Oh really? Why not?'

'People are asking questions Ben. About why we left home, about what happened to Locke, about why Sasha was sent to her death, about Jacob,' she explained. 'There's also that rumor about everyone who went to the beach is now dead.'

'Not all of them are,' he turned to Megan. 'Let's go Megan.'

She nodded and the two walked out of the tent.

'How are we going to convince him?' Megan asked.

'I'm going to ask nicely,' he said as Alex walked up to them.

'I'm coming with you,' she said.

'All right.'

'What?'

'I said alright. After all, you want to see Riley and Karl again, don't you?'

--

'I'm going back,' Sawyer said to Jack.

'What?' Jack asked in surprise.

'Back to the beach.'

'No. we stick together.'

'I ain't asking permission.'

'You're not going alone and unarmed.'

'He won't go alone,' Tasha said. 'I'll go with him.'

'Not a chance, Red Lotus,' he said.

'Excuse me?' she challenged.

'You're not gonna go,' Stacey said.

'And I suppose you think you are?' she said.

'Yeah, I am,' she said.

'Oh really?' Sawyer asked.

'Don't even try to argue, I'm going with you,' she turned to Sophie who was standing right next to her. 'Look after Isabel for me,' she said as she passed the young girl to Sophie.

'You do realize I don't know the first thing about babies, right?' Sophie asked.

'You'll learn,' she shrugged before turning to Sawyer. 'Let's go.'

'I'll come too,' Juliet and Kit said in unison.

'It's a suicide mission without guns,' Jack said.

'I know where guns are. There's some hidden guns a couple of miles from here,' Juliet said.

--

_Payton watched in amazement as the woman continuously shot the targets without stopping at all. It took real concentration to do that. She found it impressive, although, as she looked around, she realized that not everyone was as impressed. Especially that sexist pig, Lieutenant Hador. _

'_Hey! Morozov!' Lieutenant Hador yelled out. 'Leave some targets for the rest of us!'_

_The woman, who Payton could only assume was Morozov, ignored him, and, if possible, started shooting the targets even faster._

'_Who is she?' Payton asked._

'_Who?' Malcolm said from behind her. 'Morozov?' Payton nodded. 'She's ex-KGB. Came over on the advice of her boss to train.'_

'_Advice? Why does she need advice?'_

'_Going through a rough time, or something,' he shrugged. 'Needed a change of pace.'_

_At that moment the woman's phone went off and she finally point down the gun and picked up her phone. Payton watched as the woman started arguing rapidly in Russian before literally throwing her phone down. She looked up and saw Payton looking at her so she walked over._

'_And would you like to explain why you were staring at me, Princess?' she asked, her voice colder than ice._

'_That was very impressive,' she replied, ignoring the name she had been given._

'_What was? The argument I had in my native tongue, which you obviously understood?'_

'_The shooting. You have great concentration.'_

'_What's it to you?' she snapped and neither of them noticed the group of men watching practically the most headstrong woman they had met, facing off._

'_I was just noting it. What's your problem with me?' she asked, getting straight to the point._

'_What's your interest in me?' she countered._

'_I've just been wondering why you're so pissed off.'_

'_Okay, well that's my problem with you. It has nothing to do with you that my sister was killed by my mother.'_

'_Oh, I'm sorry.'_

'_Don't be. The bullet was meant for me,' she said as a man walked over._

'_Anya, we need to go,' he said to the other woman._

'_You go on ahead, Dmitri. I'll catch up.'_

'_Okay,' he nodded before walking away again._

'_You have a nice shot too,' the woman, Anya, said to Payton. 'I've admired you too.'_

'_Thank you. I'm Payton, by the way,' she finally introduced herself. 'Payton Logan.'_

'_Nice to meet you Payton,' she smiled slightly. 'My name is Anya. Anya Morozov.'_

'_I know.'_

'_I hope to see you around,' Anya said before walking away._

_--_

Dan groaned as he sat up. He couldn't believe it. Kathy and Charlie had actually knocked the three of them out, to ensure that they wouldn't be stopped. He quickly woke up Desmond and was about to wake up Amber when suddenly they heard gunshots coming from the shoreline. The two men ducked and frantically tried to wake up Amber. When they did Dan smiled slightly at her.

'Fancy a swim?' he asked.

--

'How much longer?' Calypso complained.

'Cally, Honey,' Tasha said. 'Please don't revert back to the bitch you were in the early days.'

Natalie and Shawn grinned at Tasha's bluntness while Calypso scowled at her. Tasha smiled innocently at Calypso.

'Sophie!' Calypso exclaimed. 'Can you please shut that kid up?'

'Just pretend that I'm repeating what I just said,' Tasha said dryly.

'I'm sorry, okay?' Sophie exclaimed over Isabel's crying. 'I have no clue about kids!'

'Pass her here,' Tasha said impatiently and Sophie obliged. 'Adelantado, Isabel, tranquilidad abajo. Shh, mama que va a ser aceptable.'

Surprisingly Isabel stopped crying, and the others looked at Tasha in surprise.

'What?' she said as she passed Isabel back to Sophie.

'How did you do that?' Sophie asked.

'Stacey told me Isabel reacts to Spanish. So I tried it,' she shrugged.

'You're going to be a great mother, you know that?' Natalie said.

'Yeah, maybe,' she replied distractedly.

Suddenly everything went quiet. The group were all looking at Megan, Ben and Alex.

'Hello,' Ben said. 'We need to talk Jack.'

'Oh, and it's great to know you've so readily betrayed us, Ari, Karl and Riley,' Megan added.

--

'This is pointless,' Dragan said.

'Look, you didn't have to come,' Tamsyn said as they walked through the jungle.

'A chance to go against what Ben told us to do? Are you kidding? Of course I wanted to.'

'He's a good leader,' Serj interjected.

'That's great and all,' Dragan said. 'But to be completely and utterly blunt, I don't give a damn!'

'What's your problem with him?'

'He's just pissed off because Ben sent Sasha to her death,' Tamsyn said.

'Pissed off is a bit of an understatement,' Serj muttered.

--

Amber, Dan and Desmond all watched silently from their hiding spots as one of the women, Bonnie was killed by Mikhail. And just as he was about to shoot the other woman, Ursula, Dan jumped out and shot the man with a spear gun. Mikhail fell to the ground.

'Thank you for the save, Daniel,' Ursula said.

'Give me a reason why I shouldn't shoot you too,' he said as he picked up Mikhail's gun and aimed it at her.

'Because we need her,' Kathy said as herself and Charlie were being untied.

'If you can promise you won't kill me, I'll tell you all you need to know,' Ursula said.

--

Sasha looked down at Michael. She really hadn't wanted to knock him out, but it couldn't be helped. He had tried to kill them all, before he was meant to. She sighed as she pulled him out of the sight of the doorway. She looked at him once more before she walked out of the room, to inform Ben of the new developments.

--

'What do you want?' Jack demanded.

'You've just killed seven of my people, the least you can do is give me five minutes.'

'Excuse me, but seven people?' Riley asked. 'Who?'

'Colleen, Ivan, Aldo, Diane, Will, Luke and Matthew,' Megan said. 'I'm so sorry Riley.'

Riley looked impassive as Karl put his hand on her arm in an attempt to comfort her.

'Okay,' Jack said. 'Five minutes.'

'There's something you need to hear, Jack,' Ben said.

'What?'

'Tom, are you there?' he said into the walkie.

'Yes, I'm here,' Tom said.

'Jack, your plan killed seven of my people, but the ones that are still alive are now holding your friends. Adira, Sayid, Bernard, Dinah and Anyssa.'

'No, not Anyssa,' they heard Dinah say. 'These no good sons of bitches killed her.'

'No, Dinah,' Ben said. 'I think you'll find you killed her by not answering the questions.'

'Don't give them anything, Jack,' Adira said.

'Tom, if you don't hear my voice in one minute, shoot them all.'

'Got it.'

'Jack, just bring me the satellite phone and we'll go our separate ways.'

'Don't do it Jack,' Sayid said.

'Forty seconds.'

'I'm getting them all off the island,' Jack said.

'Let me ask you something, Jack. Why do you wanna leave the Island? What is it that you so desperately want to get back to? You have no-one. Your father's dead, your wife left you, moved on with another man. Can you just not wait to get back to the hospital? Get back to fixing things? Its twenty seconds now. Just get me the phone, Jack.'

'No.'

'Ten seconds. I'm not bluffing.'

'I won't do it.'

'Five. Four. Three-'

'No.'

Everyone froze when they heard five gunshots.

'Oh my God,' Sophie whispered.

'Oh my God,' Tasha muttered.

'I'm sorry it came to that, Jack,' Ben said.

--

Ten minutes later, Ben and Megan were tied up, and Rousseau was looking at Alex in interest.

'What?' Alex demanded.

'You going to tell her, or will I have to?' Megan muttered to Ben.

'Alex,' Ben began. 'This is your mother.'

'Wow,' Calypso muttered. 'Did anyone actually see that one coming?'

--

'We should've killed them,' Danny said.

'Yeah, well, Ben's lost it,' was Brent's way of explaining why they hadn't killed them.

Suddenly they heard the sound of a vehicle and a second later a Dharma bus drove out onto the beach, hitting Tom. Sawyer, Kit, Juliet and Stacey ran out after it, Sawyer picking up the discarded gun in the process. The other three Others turned to him. Ryan pointed his gun at him and Sayid knocked him to the ground, before breaking his neck with his legs. Dinah had been quietly moving her hands in front of her and she stood up, before choking Danny with the rope her hands were tied with. Brent looked at Juliet.

'Okay. I surrender,' he said.

Sawyer pointed his gun at him, but surprisingly, Stacey put her hand over his.

'James. Don't,' she said simply. He nodded slightly and lowered the gun.

--

'Attention, Others. Come in, Others. If you're listening in, I want you to know that we got you bastards. And, unless the rest of you wanna be blown up, you best stay away from our beach...' Hurley said into the walkie.

'Hurley?' Jack said in surprise.

'Jack?'

'Where are you? What's going on?'

'I'm back at the beach. We saved them.'

'What?'

'Everyone's fine. Juliet, Kit, Sawyer, Stacey, Adira, Dinah, Sayid, Bernard…. Well, almost everyone. We lost Anyssa…' he trailed off.

'Stay where you are, we'll continue to the tower.'

'Got it.'

--

'…7, 6, 1, 1, 3,' Ursula finished.

'So, we can't kill her?' Amber said.

'No,' Dan said. 'We said we wouldn't, so we won't.'

'Okay, you guys get the diving stuff,' Charlie said. 'I'll put the code in.'

'Okay.'

'So no more flashes?' Kathy asked.

'No, nothing,' Desmond said.

'I'll help Charlie,' Kathy said following him.

'So much for fate, hey?' he asked as he turned off the jamming device.

'So much for fate,' she echoed, smiling. Suddenly a button started flashing. She read underneath it. 'Incoming transmission?'

Charlie pressed it and the screen turned on.

'Hello?' a woman said. 'Can you hear me?'

'Yeah, we can hear you,' Charlie said.

'Who am I speaking to?'

'Charlie. Charlie Pace. I'm a survivor of Oceanic Flight 815.'

'Penny?' Kathy interrupted.

'Kathy?' she asked in shock. 'How did you get this frequency?'

'Get Desmond,' Kathy said to Charlie, who promptly yelled out to him.

'Desmond? Did you say Desmond?'

'Yeah, he's here with us.'

'How is he?'

'He's brilliant!' Charlie exclaimed. 'Are you on the boat?'

'Boat? What boat?'

'Your boat eighty miles offshore. Naomi and Ivory.'

'Who? Ivory's there? Who's Naomi?'

Suddenly there was a tap on the window. The two turned to the window and were shocked to see Mikhail there. With a grenade in his hand.

He pulled the pin and Kathy and Charlie ran to the door, enclosing themselves in it.

'Charlie!' Amber yelled, seeing what they were doing. 'Kathy!'

The two looked at Desmond, Ursula, Amber and Dan trying to open the door but to no avail. They window exploded and Charlie grabbed a pen, and wrote on his hand. As the room filled up with water, Charlie showed them his hand.

_Not Penny's boat._

Amber, Desmond, Dan and Ursula nodded as the two went backwards in the water, both dead.

'Okay,' Dan said after a minute of silence. 'Hands up if you agree Sophie's going to kill me.'

--

Naomi was walking with Ivy, Rosie, Sophie and Natalie when the satellite phone started to beep.

'What is it?' Sophie asked.

'The people, who swam down to the station, what were there names?' Naomi asked.

'Charlie, Dan, Kathy, Amber and Desmond.'

'Well, your friends just got us rescued,' she said before running up to where Jack was.

--

Ten minutes later they had disabled Rousseau's message and Naomi was trying to get a signal.

'We're finally leaving,' Sophie whispered.

'I got a signal!' Naomi exclaimed.

Suddenly Naomi stumbled and fell face forward, a knife in her back. Everyone turned in the direction it came from, and saw Locke.

'Step back, Jack,' he said, pointing a gun at Jack.

'What did you do?'

'What I had to. Stay away from the phone.'

Jack picked it up.

'You're not supposed to do this,' Locke said.

'You're done keeping me on this island.'

Jack answered the phone.

--

Twenty minutes later, after Sophie, Ryan, Shawn and Tasha had gone into the jungle, where they had heard some noise; they came back out with three of the Others. They were tied up next to Megan and Ben.

'Totally her fault,' Dragan said gesturing to the general direction of Tamsyn, when he sensed the glare Megan was sending his way.

Suddenly, what would've been a heated argument was cut short when a voice came through on Ben's walkie.

'Ben?' a female voice said. 'Come in Ben.'

Jack picked it up and walked over to where the Others were. He put it where Ben's head was.

'Why are you breaking radio silence, Sasha?' Ben answered, and all the Others turned to him with their undivided attention.

'Over ten of them are on there way to the island,' she said urgently.

'And you couldn't stop them?' Megan asked, half accusing her of not trying.

'No, Megan, I couldn't. Bloody Michael decided he wanted to blow up the freighter then and there,' she said in an agitated voice.

'But he didn't?' Dragan asked.

'Would I be talking to you all if he did?' she asked rhetorically.

'When did they leave?' Ben asked.

'Oh, a couple hours ago.'

'Who?'

'Summers, Logan, Morozov, Grey, Hale, Lewis, Faraday, Hayes, Lapidus, Taylor and Straume. They should be there soon.'

'Jack, this is the beginning of the end,' Ben said.

--

Kit watched as Dinah sat on the ground, staring intently at Anyssa's body. He felt sorry for her. She believed it was her fault. Suddenly she got up and walked into the jungle, so, after a bit of hesitation he followed her. He had been following her for five minutes when she sat down. There was silence until she spoke.

'Care to tell me why you have been following me?' she asked.

'I just wanted to see if you're okay,' he said truthfully.

'I'm fine. Not that it has anything to do with you.'

He walked over to her. 'I don't think you're okay.'

She stood up and angrily faced him. 'I'm the reason Anyssa is dead! So maybe that's the reason I'm not okay!'

'Hey, it's okay,' he said, putting a comforting hand on her back. 'It's not your fault.'

'Toda,' she said smiling at him.

'What?'

'Thank you. For making me see sense,' she leaned up and kissed him. After a minute she pulled back suddenly, as if only just realizing what she had done. 'Sorry,' she said softly.

'It's okay,' he smiled slightly at her.

Seeing the smile on his face she punched him before starting to walk out of the clearing.

'What was that for?' he asked as he clutched his face.

'For comforting me so then I'd kissed you,' she said over her shoulder at him. 'Tell no one about this.'

He could only nod speechlessly after her. God, that girl had a split personality.

--

'Well, what the Hell does 'not Penny's boat' even mean?' Dinah asked as Kit walked out the jungle. Dinah's eyes flickered over to him for only a second before turning back to the others.

'It obviously means that they lied,' Stacey said.

'Let's get going,' Adira said.

'Where?'

'The radio tower.'

'And here I was thinking I was going to get a good nights sleep,' Sawyer said.

--

Sophie scanned the other group as her group walked into the clearing. She saw all the people who had gone to the beach. Adira, Sayid, Dinah, Bernard, Kit, Juliet, Stacey, Sawyer and Hurley. But where were the others? Suddenly she saw Desmond and her heart caught in her throat. There was only Desmond, Dan and Amber. There should have been Desmond, Dan, Charlie, Kathy and Amber. There should've been five, but there was only three. She didn't know if they were dead or not, she could only pray they weren't. Desmond walked over to Claire to talk to her. Dinah rushed over to Tasha, Shawn, Natalie and Calypso. Bernard and Rose ran to each other. Kit walked over and hugged Alex then Riley. Amber walked over to Amanda and Rosie. And Dan walked over to her. She hugged him tightly before drawing her head back and looking him straight in the eye, silently asking him where the others were.

Sadly he shook his head and said the dreaded words. 'They're dead.'

She had been expecting it, as they weren't there, but she hadn't been expecting how much it hurt. Tears fell from her eyes and Dan wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry into his shoulder.

She couldn't believe it. They were dead. He was dead.

Suddenly everyone turned when they heard the sound of a fist colliding with a face. They all saw that Jack had just shown up with Rousseau and the Others that they had as prisoners. Sayid, Sawyer and Dan pulled Jack away from Locke before he could do something stupid.

'All I've ever done is for the best interest of everyone on this island,' Locke said.

'You killed Naomi,' Jack countered.

'Technically, no, he hasn't yet,' Tamsyn said.

'I'm pretty sure no one wants to hear what you think,' Ivy snapped.

'Look, it was totally not my fault,' she said. 'You were the one who lost your footing.'

'You were the one that pushed me off it, and made me be in hospital for six months.'

'Naomi just died,' Kate said walking out into the open and cutting short the argument. 'She covered for us.'

'She didn't cover for anyone. She wants her people to come here. And trust me, when they do we had better be far away from here. I'm going to the Barracks. The Others abandoned them. It's the only place on the Island with any form of security right now; it'll have to do until I can think of something else. Until then, if you wanna live, you need to come with me,' Locke said.

'No one's going with you John, because they're not crazy,' Jack said.

'I'll go with him,' Sophie said. Everyone turned to her with a look of disbelief on their faces. 'He's not crazy. What about Charlie? Charlie went down to that place so we could all be rescued. And whatever he did down there, it worked. But then something must have happened. He must have heard something, before he... I don't know why, but he changed his mind. Because the last thing he did was to warn us that the people on that boat are not who they said they were. So I'm not listening to you. I'm listening to my friend. I'm listening to Charlie,' she finished with tears down her face as she walked to stand next to Locke.

'Anyone else?' Locke asked. 'There isn't much time.'

Dan silently walked over next to the two of them. Parker followed quietly.

Shawn started walking over, but Tasha's hand on his arm stopped him, and he turned around.

'What are you doing?' she asked softly.

'What does it look like? I trust him,' he said.

'Well I don't.'

'I'm not asking you to come with me; I'm just going with who I think is right.'

'Okay, then,' she said walking over to where Dinah and Adira stood stoically next to Jack.

Calypso looked at Natalie. 'Where are you going?' she asked.

'With Jack. You?'

'With Locke,' she said, although she didn't entirely agree with him. 'Sorry, but I need to find my sister.'

'I understand,' she smiled sadly as she walked over to where Tasha was and Calypso walked over next to Shawn.

Amanda, Stacey and Rosie followed Calypso with their children in the arms. After getting permission from Jack, all the captured Others followed as well as Karl, Alex, Rousseau and Riley. After a minute, so did Claire, Aaron, Sawyer and Hurley.

'You know where to find us when you change your minds,' Locke said as he started leading the group away.

And just like that, the survivors were split in two.

--

High above them ten people jumped out of a helicopter.

--

**So now we're finally in season 4. And the Freighties are coming to the island. And I killed Anyssa, Charlie and Kathy. Oh, and AlexaGeorge, I know you said that Sophie goes with Jack, but seriously, when you think about it, she'd probably be one of the most motivated to go with Locke after hearing Charlie's message. Also, I'm going to have a poll on my authors' page about the next flashbacks in the next chapter, which will be titled 'Random Flashes About Random people, part 2.' And also, the one after that will be titled 'The Widmore's.' so that should be fun.**

**Here's the preview:**

'Ari? Oh my God. Where the Hell have you been?'

--

'they don't belong on the island. They need to be dealt with.'

--

Sophie punching Dan.

--

'she does not want to help us,' the man accused. 'she works for Linus.'

'that true, Taliba?'


	44. Random Flashes about Random People: 2

**Hey! This chapter is the second part of the random flashes. Anyway, Enjoy! I don't own Lost.**

Missy looked at Faraday, as if asking how the Hell they were going to find the others. He looked at her blankly as they heard people walking towards them. The two turned to the sound and were greeted by three people a minute later.

'Are one of you Jack?' Faraday asked.

'Yeah, I'm Jack,' one of them said. 'Who are you?'

'I'm Daniel Faraday and this is Melissa Taylor. We're here to rescue you.'

'You're here to rescue us?' the teenager asked.

'Yes,' Missy said as she looked over at the girl, studying her. She decided she seemed friendly enough. 'We'll need to find the others,' she added.

''the others?' just how many of you are there?' the other woman asked.

'Including us, eleven,' Faraday said.

--

'Well, this sucks,' Payton said as the two people walked through the jungle.

'I can think of ten things that are worse than this, Princess,' Anya said, calling her by the nickname she had given her years before.

'Oh yeah? Like what?' she challenged.

'Like, we could be getting tortured. We could have not survived jumping out. We could've stayed on the freighter with that complete bitch, Taliba. We could've-'

'Stumbled across a group of people that don't want you to rescue them?' a voice interrupted.

The two girls abruptly stopped and turned to where the voice was coming from. There was a woman with red hair in front of them, and next to her two men. Behind the three of them there were over two dozen other people.

'Who the Hell are you?' Payton and Anya asked in unison.

'Well, Payton, Anya, I'm not sure it matters, but the names Madison,' the red head said.

--

Isabella Grey was not a happy camper. It was bad enough that they had to bail out of their helicopter, but now, herself, as well as Charlotte and Evelyn, had stumbled across a group of the survivors. Only they didn't want to be found.

'So why are you really here?' Stacey asked.

'Why don't you ask Ivory?' Isabella countered.

'Why don't you answer the fucking question before I am forced to put a bullet in you?' she said.

'Fine. We're here for four people,' Evelyn said.

'And who might they be?' Amanda asked.

'Benjamin Linus, Megan Weston, Madison Wade and Lasesha Kansa,' she said. Everyone's eyes turned to Ben and Megan.

'Not going to find them here,' Tamsyn said, as if she had no idea who they were talking about.

'Are you somehow related to Ivory?' Isabella asked her, seeing what she looked like.

'No.'

'Yes.'

'No.'

The three answers came from Tamsyn, Rosalyn an Ivory respectively. Everyone looked in between the three of them in interest.

'So yes or no?' Charlotte asked.

The identical women both sighed in unison. 'Yes,' they answered in the same disgusted voice, as they shot each other the same look of utter contempt, much to the amusement of everyone else.

--

Skye Summers was hanging upside down by her parachute in a tree. She could not believe her bad luck. First of all they had to bail from the helicopter. And then she gets stuck in a tree. Upside down. Suddenly, she was snapped out of her own thoughts when she heard a voice.

'God, Skye, what the Hell happened?'

She looked down, well, really up to her, and saw Johnny standing there.

'What does it look like, Johnny? Want to help me get down?'

'Umm, okay. I'm not sure how I'll be able to help, but.'

After ten minutes of her guiding him through helping her with making her break her back, she was on the ground. She hugged Johnny and smiled at him.

'Thank you.'

'Don't mention it,' he smiled back as they began to walk. After a minute they heard voices so they cautiously walked over there with their guns drawn. They looked through the trees to see Missy, Miles and Faraday. With seven people standing there, three of them with guns pointed at Missy, Miles and Faraday. Skye and Johnny looked at each other.

'Worth a shot?' Skye asked quietly.

'I don't see why not,' Johnny muttered back. The two quietly advance forward, and Johnny hit one of the people with the guns on the back of the head with his gun. She fell to the ground and the others all whipped around, one of them punching him straight in the face, without hesitation. Skye tried to shoot one of the others, but the girl kicked the gun out her hand. Johnny reeled back his fist to hit the person who hit him, but the woman grabbed his fist and held him there, putting a gun to his head. His eyes flickered over to where Skye had a gun pointed at her.

'Who the Hell are you?' the girl with the gun pointed at Skye asked.

'We're with them,' Skye said, gesturing to Missy, Miles and Faraday.

'And why'd you hit her?' the woman with the gun asked, pointing at the woman getting of the ground.

'She had a gun pointed at our friends,' Johnny said.

'So you decided to attempt to knock me out, Johnny?' she asked, smiling slightly at him.

Johnny's jaw dropped. 'Ari? Oh my God. Where the Hell have you been?'

'Here. On the island,' she answered simply

'You know each other?' Skye asked.

'Guys, come on,' Ari said. 'Dinah, Adira, put the guns down.'

Dinah rolled her eyes and put the gun down, and, after a moment of hesitation, so did Adira. Skye scowled at Dinah; obviously she held hatred for the girl now.

Ari walked over to Johnny and hugged her old friend tightly.

--

'Who are you people?' Payton repeated tiredly, although now she didn't really expect an answer.

'Here's some water,' Andrew said walking over to them.

'I know you,' Anya said suddenly to him.

'Excuse me?'

'I know you,' she repeated. 'Dr Williams. You operated on a girl, Faina Morozov. Two years ago.'

'Oh yeah,' he said, remembering the girl. 'How is Faina?'

'She's dead,' Anya said, as blunt as always.

'Oh, I'm sorry,' he said genuinely.

'Andrew!' Madison snapped. 'Shut up!'

'Sasha would've already punched his head in by now,' Gabe muttered to her.

Madison smiled slightly at the thought, but then stopped abruptly when she remembered that she most likely wouldn't see Sasha again alive.

--

'So, did Brad survive the crash?' Johnny asked as the group walked back to the beach.

Everyone exchanged uneasy looks until Ari answered. 'Yeah. He survived the crash.'

'Cool,' he smiled. 'I can't wait to see him.'

Ari looked over at Juliet helplessly. Juliet shrugged slightly at her before Ari sighed and turned back to Johnny.

'Johnny,' she began. 'There's something you need to know.'

--

'How?' Johnny asked as he stared at the grave.

'He was shot,' Ari said in a strangled voice, as she put her hand over his in an attempt to comfort not only him, but herself.

'By who? Is the person here?'

'His name is Michael. No, he's not here.'

'Where is he then?'

'Gone. He's gone.'

--

Tasha looked across the beach. There was Natalie talking animatedly with Amber and Ryan. There was also Ari and that man, Johnny, standing in the makeshift graveyard. She saw Juliet talking to Faraday. She saw Skye and Kit talking and laughing. Looking further down the beach she saw Dinah sitting by herself. So she decided to go over there.

Sitting down next to her softly she spoke. 'Hey.'

'Hey,' Dinah said.

'It's not your fault, you know,' she said after a minute of silence.

'What?'

'Her death isn't your fault,' she said, and Dinah tore her eyes away from Anyssa's grave.

'It is Tasha.'

'No it's not. You didn't physically pull the trigger.'

'It's still my fault.'

Tasha rolled her eyes and slapped her lightly. 'Snap out of it! It wasn't your fault!'

'Was it really necessary to hit me?' she laughed.

'Yeah. I guess,' she laughed too.

The two soon fell into comfortable silence, both of them wrapped up in their own thoughts.

'What's going on between the two of you?' Tasha asked after almost ten minutes.

'Excuse me?' Dinah was startled by the sudden noise.

'What's going on between you and Kit?'

'Nothing,' she answered hastily. 'Why do you ask?'

'You're avoiding him like the plague,' she pointed out. 'And you're shooting Skye dirty looks.'

'What? No I'm not!'

'No you're not avoiding him, or no you're not shooting Skye dirty looks?' she smirked.

'No to both.'

'Okay, just tell me what the Hell happened between you.'

'Nothing, okay?'

'Don't make me hit you again,' she warned.

'Tasha, nothing happened,' she said distractedly.

'What?' Tasha asked, seeing a confused look cross her face.

Dinah ignored her and stood up, walking into the jungle.

'Dinah, what's going on?' Tasha asked, running after her. Dinah didn't answer, just started running, presumably after something. 'Dinah? What's going on?'

'I just saw Kathy,' she said as she continued to run. Tasha looked at her in shock, but nevertheless continued to run after her.

--

'_Who's there?' Serj asked, pointing his gun at the 'door' of his little home. He feared it might be one of the survivors._

'_Relax, Serj, it's just me,' he heard Sasha say, and, a minute later he saw her walk through the door._

'_Hey,' he said, putting down the gun._

'_Hey,' she sat down. 'So how are you? Been to see the survivors yet?'_

'_Yeah. Have you?'_

'_No. Ben won't let me. I think we should just shoot them all,' she sighed._

'_So why haven't you?'_

'_Coz Ben said we shouldn't. And Ben hasn't led us wrong yet.'_

'_Fair enough. But what if they find out about you guys? About all of us?'_

'_I don't think they will. But if they do, I'll be damned if I don't protect this island.'_

'_Protect this island? How?'_

'_Serj, I killed my own sister without any regret whatsoever. Do you really want to know what I'd do to people I hate?'_

'_Point taken. I don't think the Devil himself would want to know how you'd get rid of them.'_

'_So what about you? Will you protect this island?'_

'_Yeah. I'd do anything for this island.'_

'_Even if it led to your death?' she questioned._

'_What? Would you?'_

'_Absolutely,' he looked shocked. 'What? You didn't think I would want to die for this island?'_

'_But…why? Why would you want to die for it?'_

'_There's nothing really keeping me from playing it safe. I don't have any family, hardly any friends. It won't affect anyone if I give up my life for the safety of everyone on this island.'_

'_It'd affect me. And Megan, Madison and Ben. And this girl you told me about, Riley isn't it?'_

'_Yeah. Riley's her name. But Serj, if it meant the safety of the island, then I'd do it,' she said, and the determined look on her face kind of scared Serj._

--

'Dinah, do you think we could slow down?' Tasha asked after twenty minutes of running.

'No. by the way, we kissed.'

'What?'

'You asked what was going on between us, so I'm telling you.'

'You and Kit?' Dinah nodded. 'Oh my God. This is amazing.'

'Shut up and keep running,' she commanded. Tasha nodded and they kept going for ten minutes without an interruption until Tasha felt the need to.

'I swear, all this running is going to put me into premature labor,' she complained.

'You're less than six months. I think you're safe,' Dinah replied. Suddenly the two girls stopped short.

'Well, hello,' Locke said as the group all looked at the two girls.

'Don't mind us,' Tasha said as she tried to regain her breath. 'Just passing through.'

'And why are you passing through?'

'Is it any of your business, John?' she asked icily.

'Well, you have just appeared out of nowhere, and, as you are out of breath, it seems you have been running for awhile,' Stacey pointed out.

'Didn't you know?' Dinah said sarcastically. 'Tasha and I go for a run every day at this time, like clockwork.'

'Nice talking to you again,' Tasha said sarcastically. 'Let's go, Dinah.'

'Wait a minute,' Locke said. 'You're not leaving.'

'Oh?' Tasha said. 'And I suppose you're going to stop us?'

--

'Has anyone seen Dinah?' Adira asked, walking around the beach.

'And Tasha?' Natalie added. 'I can't find the two of them anywhere.'

'No idea,' Skye shrugged.

'Did they go with Sayid, Seth, Missy, Miles and Kate?' Jennifer asked.

'No. I saw them after the four of them left,' Natalie shook her head.

'Are they two teenagers?' Johnny asked. 'One that looked Spanish and the other Middle Eastern?'

'Yes,' Adira answered. 'Have you seen them?'

'Not since the Middle Eastern one-'

'Dinah,' Adira interrupted.

'Yeah, Dinah. Not since Dinah walked into the jungle and the other one-'

'Tasha,' Natalie interrupted.

'And Tasha ran after her.'

'They went into the jungle?' Adira asked.

'Yes.'

'When was this?'

'Must have been an hour ago.'

'Lech!' she exclaimed before going off into the jungle.

''Lech?'' Johnny asked. 'What the Hell does that mean?'

--

'This sucks,' Tasha said.

'Do you think?' Dinah replied.

The two girls had effectively been taken prisoner by Locke. And there was really nothing they could do about it. So now they were both sitting in one of the houses, being watched by Sophie, Dan and Shawn.

'Freaking Hell,' Tasha said. 'This is pointless. Why can't you just let us go?'

'Not our call,' Shawn shrugged.

'Convenient, hey?' she said snidely, shooting him a poisonous look. He rolled his eyes at her. She opened her mouth to snap at him, but a sharp look from Dinah made her close it.

'Don't start something you know you can't finish,' Dinah muttered in Tasha's ear.

'Oh, I'd be able to finish it, don't you worry about that,' she muttered back.

'Okay, if you won't let us go, then let us talk to the prisoners,' Dinah proposed, finishing the conversation with Tasha.

'Sorry,' Shawn said. 'not-'

'Your call,' Tasha interrupted. 'Yeah, thanks. I think we established that,' she said, once again throwing him a murderous look.

'Want to enlighten us as to what's your problem with me?' he asked.

'No problem,' she said.

'You have a point Dinah,' Sophie said. 'Locke should let us talk to the prisoners,' she added when she got confused looks.

'You want to talk to the prisoners?' Shawn asked.

'Yes.'

'Why?'

'Because they led us all to believe they were going to rescue us. I want to know why,' she said before walking out of the room.

--

'Angel,' Payton whispered, using the nickname that had been given to Anya a lifetime ago. 'Angel. Anya. Anya Morozov. Agent Morozov wake up!' she exclaimed quietly, and almost instantaneously Anya woke up.

'What?' she asked.

'I reckon the guy on guard has no idea what he's doing,' Payton said, gesturing to the guy with black hair. 'So-'

'We make a break for it,' Anya finished her sentence. Payton nodded and the two girls silently got up. They each moved quietly until they were out of the clearing.

'Idiot,' Anya muttered.

--

'This is stupid!' Sophie exclaimed. 'Just let me talk to them!'

'No,' Locke said.

'What gives you the right to decide whether or not-'

'You may think this is a democracy, because of the ways Jack ran things, but it's not.'

'Oh? So it's a dictatorship?'

'If I was a dictator I would just shoot you, and go about my day. Dinners at six.'

--

'Who the Hell are these people?' Payton demanded.

'Relax, Payton,' Missy said. 'They're the survivors that we're here to rescue.'

'Really?' Anya asked. 'We were just with a group that didn't want to be rescued.'

'Was it Locke?' Kate asked.

'There was a woman called Madison,' Payton said. 'We know that much.'

Kate and Sayid looked at each other. 'The Others.'

--

'Hey, is Dan here?' Sophie asked in an irritated voice.

'Yeah, he's in that room,' Shawn answered, pointing to one of the bedrooms.

'Thanks,' Sophie smiled shortly and walked into the room. Dan looked up when she entered and smiled at her.

'Hey. What's wrong?' he added seeing her agitated expression.

'Bloody Locke,' she snapped. 'What the Hell gives him the right to not let us talk to the so called prisoners?' she demanded.

'He just thinks that no one else has the right to,' Dan shrugged.

'yeah, but seriously, these people are the reason my best friend swam down there for no reason and got himself killed and it was all for n-' she was cut off when Dan took two steps across the room to where she was pacing and ranting and kissed her.

'Had to get you to shut up somehow,' he said when they broke apart. She lightly hit him on the arm. 'Maybe he'll let me talk to them.'

'I highly doubt it.'

'Why do you even want to go and talk to them?' Dan questioned.

'Charlie died because these people said they worked for Penny,' Sophie began, not seeing Dan tense. 'He's dead because they lied. I want to know why. And I also want to know why you just tensed up,' she added when she noticed.

'He would've died anyway,' Dan said before he could help himself.

'What?' Sophie asked in a dangerously low voice.

'He would've died anyway,' Dan sighed. 'Desmond had flashes of Charlie's death. He prevented most, but Charlie insisted he had to, to save everyone.'

'So you knew and you still didn't stop him from going down there?' she asked. When he nodded she drew back her fist and punched him hard enough to draw blood, before she started walking to the door. Dan raced over there and stood in her way.

'Want to move out of my way?' she asked icily.

'Want to let me explain?' he countered.

'Explain what? Why you let him die? Why you didn't tell me what you knew?'

'Explain what really happened down there.'

--

'Why won't you let us go back?' Tasha exclaimed, losing her temper.

'You ask us like you expect us to know why,' Shawn said, gesturing to himself and Parker.

'And you refuse to answer like you don't know,' she shot back.

'That's because I don't.'

'I highly doubt that.'

What could've escalated into an argument was cut short when the door opened and Locke came in and Shawn walked out in frustration.

'Why the Hell won't you let us go?' Tasha exclaimed.

'I don't want you to get hurt,' he answered.

'While we appreciate your concern John,' Dinah said. 'Just let us go back. It's where we want to be.'

'Okay then. You can go back in the morning.'

--

'So Kathy and Charlie closed the door so they'd drown but you guys would live?' Sophie asked softly as she sat down on the bed.

'Yeah. We tried to save them Soph, we really did,' Dan said quietly as he sat down hesitantly next to her. Sophie raised her hand to his face, where blood still was from when she hit him.

'Sorry about that,' she said as she started to inspect it. After a minute she leaned forward and put her mouth next to his ear. 'Thank you for trying,' she whispered. She moved her head and kissed him on the cheek. He turned his head and kissed her on the lips, deepening the kiss in seconds.

--

_Sasha was quite annoyed. Her parents had basically been ignoring her for a long time, and she was sick of it. But she didn't show it. She still acted happy around her friends. Like now for instance, she was with Madison, Annie and Megan, lying on Megan's bed, talking animatedly. _

'_What do you think about the new people?' Annie asked._

'_Who?' Megan asked. 'The Odadjian's?' Madison nodded. 'They're okay, I guess.'_

'_Well, I reckon that Serj guy is a bit freaky,' Madison announced._

'_Please,' Sasha rolled her eyes. 'He's arrogant, annoying and rude, but not freaky.'_

'_You only think that because he argued with you,' Megan said. 'And you lost.'_

'_I did not lose!' she protested. 'Mrs. Taylor told us both to shut up.'_

_The four girls laughed. But their laughter was cut short when an alarm went off._

'_Well what the Hell is that?' Megan asked, covering her ears. She had only been here for a little less than a year, after all, and didn't know what was going on._

_Sasha jumped up and ran to the window, a wide smile across her face._

'_It's the Hostiles,' Madison explained as Sasha pulled the three of them forward._

'_Sasha, this isn't safe,' Annie announced, looking a bit scared._

'_We'll be fine Annie, you worry too much,' Sasha assured them. 'I've always wanted to watch them,' she breathed in awe._

_The four girls watched mesmerized as a group of people dressed in dirty clothes shot at the Dharma members and the Dharma members just shot back. It was almost instantaneous, the reciprocation._

'_They're so…so…' Megan searched for the word to describe the wonder in front of her._

'_Amazing,' Madison finished for her, in a state of awe._

_Suddenly, the four girls were snapped out of their own little world when a stray bullet from one of the Dharma members crashed through the window, sending glass flying. The four girls screamed and in an instant they had jumped to the ground._

'_You guys okay?' Megan whispered._

'_Yeah,' Sasha said._

'_Yeah,' Madison echoed._

'_Annie? What about you?' Megan asked again, as she turned around. She suddenly screamed again and Sasha and Madison whipped around. The three girls stared in horror._

_Annie was lying on the ground. Blood surrounding a bullet wound in her chest. _

--

'So, why don't you want them on this island?' Ursula asked.

'Because the man they work for is evil,' Serj said.

'So what are you going to do about them?' Dragan asked.

'They don't belong on this island,' Megan said. 'They need to be dealt with.'

'By 'dealt with' you mean killed?' Tamsyn asked.

--

Shawn was sitting on one of the seats in the Barracks, and despite he didn't want to, his eyes were wandering to the beautiful brunette. She was one of the Others, he knew that, Ben's daughter, he was pretty sure, but still, that didn't mean she couldn't be nice. Suddenly someone sat down next to him.

'Don't even think about it,' Calypso said, and for once in her life she was trying to be the voice of reason.

'What?' he asked, snapping out of the trance Alex had put him in.

'she's taken, your taken, she's Ben's daughter, Tasha's got a mean fist, her guy seems like someone who could hurt you, Tasha's pregnant, Alex is in love, Tasha could kill herself if you do this,' she listed off.

'What?'

'Just some reasons why you shouldn't bother,' she shrugged. 'Plus, that guy Dinah likes, likes Alex.'

'And that's got to do with what?'

Calypso sighed. 'Would you really do that to Tasha?'

'Do what?'

'You know perfectly well what, so stop acting innocent and answer the question.'

'We're pretty much over anyway. She wants to go, I don't.'

'Do you love her?'

'What?' he really had no idea how he was going to answer that.

'Do you love her?' she repeated slowly.

'Umm, I don't think so. I mean, I could, but I don't know. Why are you asking me?'

'Because if you do, you should tell her.'

'And if I don't?'

'If you don't love her then let her go. It's not fair what you're doing to her,' and with that, she got up and walked away.

Little did the two of them know, a certain pregnant girl had heard the entire conversation through the open window next to them.

--

'So these people? Sayid, Kate, Seth and Adira?' Skye asked. 'They're just going to go and get Isabella, Charlotte, Evelyn, Anya and Payton? Just like that?'

'Yeah,' Natalie said.

'Where are they from?'

'Kate and Seth from the US, Sayid from Iraq and Adira from Israel,' she shrugged. 'Why?'

'The Middle East? So they're good negotiators? Were they diplomats or something?'

'Sayid was a torturer. Adira was something like that, only she won't tell us. But I think it's dangerous.'

Skye looked shocked. If she was expecting anything, it wasn't that.

'Oh. Okay. And what about that guy, Kit? What's he like?' she asked, feigning that she was just interested about everything, not him in particular.

'Kit? I take it you like him?'

'What? No. No way. Definitely don't like him.' She paused. 'Is it that obvious?'

'Truthfully?' Skye nodded. 'Yeah. It is. Just a friendly warning though. Don't let Dinah or Tasha know.'

'Why not? Do they both like him?'

'Not both of them. But Dinah does. And she's not one you'd want to cross. And Tasha, well Tasha is just loyal to her friends. Dinah and her are really close, so maybe you wouldn't want to get on her bad side.'

'Okay. Thanks for the heads up. But I doubt I'll need the help. You can tell he likes me,' she said before walking away.

'Just keep telling yourself that, Sweetheart,' Natalie muttered.

--

'I heard Locke's letting you go,' Shawn said to Tasha.

'Yeah. Back to the sane people.'

'He's not insane,' Shawn sighed.

'Oh? Really? So there was a perfectly good reason as to why he killed Naomi?'

'He was trying to save everyone.'

'Why did you come with him?'

'Why did you stay with Jack?' he countered.

'Because if I didn't then Samantha, along with myself, would die,' she said.

'Samantha?'

'That's what I'm calling my baby,' she explained. 'Now answer my question.'

'Because I believe what Locke's saying.'

'Well how come you didn't try to convince me to stay?'

'Because I knew you'd die if you did.'

She turned when she heard Dinah call out her name. They were obviously leaving now.

She sighed and turned back to Shawn with a sad smile on her face. She leaned up and kissed him full on the lips before walking away.

'Bye Shawn,' she said over her shoulder.

'Bye Tash,' he said sadly after her. It was funny. He wanted to follow her, but for some reason he had the feeling he shouldn't. As if he had to close this chapter in his life, to truly understand how he felt about her. He sighed as he watched her walk away. He knew he would see her again.

--

Tasha walked away from Shawn, feeling her heart break a little as she did so. Calypso's words to Shawn echoed in her ears as she did so._ If you don't love her then let her go. _That's what Calypso had said, and that's exactly what Shawn was doing to her. He was letting her go. And because he didn't love her. It seemed this was what always happened to her. She was always left by the guys she loved. There had only been two, but it had hurt both times. The first was the father of her baby. The father of Samantha. And the second one hurt a Hell of a lot more. Shawn.

--

'Well this sucks,' Anya said.

'Do you think, Anya?' Isabella said. Sayid along with the other survivors with him had willingly traded Anya, Payton and Miles, for Evelyn and Charlotte. So now the four people were locked in the rec room for the time being, while Faraday, Charlotte, Evelyn, Missy, Skye, Johnny and Frank were at the beach, with the people who wanted to be rescued.

Great. This was definitely in Anya's top ten best things that have ever happened to her. Not.

--

_Adira and Dinah sat side by side in the Multiple threat analysis center, watching one screen intently._

'_Officer Topaz,' a voice interrupted and the two women turned to see the Director of the division standing next to them._

'_Yes?' Adira said, as she turned back to the screen._

'_What are you doing here with your daughter?'_

'_Watching the mission,' Dinah said._

'_Why is your daughter here?'_

'_Because she wanted to see this. To make sure that Layla and Chaim was not in trouble.'_

'_I assure you, both Officer Shapira's will be fine,' he said._

'_Just like how Officer Natan Topaz was fine, ten years ago?' Dinah asked in an even voice._

'_That was a small miscalculation in that mission. Nothing will happen this time.'_

'_Yeah?' Adira asked. 'We will see.'_

_The three went silent and watched the screen as two people, a man in his late thirties, and a woman in her mid teens, ran over to a helicopter quickly. Dinah watched intently as her uncle and cousin got in, and started shooting at a few people running after them. The helicopter took off, and it seemed that they would make it back. Adira and Dinah let out a breath they didn't know they had been holding._

'_Toda Lael,' Adira muttered._

_Suddenly Dinah gasped and pointed at the screen. The others looked and saw a man with a rocket launcher pointed at the helicopter. As if in slow motion, the man pulled the trigger, the missile slowly went towards the helicopter, it collided with the helicopter and the helicopter exploded._

_Apart from the sound effects of the explosion over the live video feed, not a sound could be heard in the building._

--

Adira, Sayid, Evelyn, Dinah, Tasha, Charlotte, Missy and Seth all approached the helicopter. Jack, Natalie, Frank, Faraday, Skye, Juliet, Ari, Johnny and Kit all looked up when they approached. Kit walked over to Dinah.

'You okay?' he asked her.

'Fine,' she said, and to his surprise she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Neither of them noticed the looks from everyone else. An evil look from Skye, a disapproving look from Adira, Juliet's thoroughly surprised look, Tasha's look that delivered the message that she knew there was something between them. There was also Natalie's smirk that was directed at Skye, basically telling her, _I told you so. _

Natalie, after looking at Kit and Dinah in surprise, hugged Tasha tightly, glad her friend was okay.

'Do you know what happened between them?' Nat asked Tasha, referring to Kit and Dinah.

'Not a clue.'

--

'Only got two seats left,' Frank said as Sayid and Desmond stood next to him.

'Dinah?' Adira said. 'Would you like to?'

'Lo,' she smiled sadly. 'But you can, if you want.'

'Lo. Because it only a few more days until middle of Tevet,' she said, a pained expression on her face as she spoke.

'Okay then,' Dinah shrugged, although she had a somewhat scared look on her face.

Everyone looked at each other, trying to see who was thinking about going, and who wasn't.

'Umm, I'll go,' Kurt said uneasily.

'Okay,' Frank nodded. 'Anyone else?'

'Ima, just do it,' Dinah said.

'Lo Dinah.'

'Why not?'

'You know why. I want to be here with you.'

'This has nothing to do with Layla and Chaim?' she asked, while everyone else wondered who Layla and Chaim were.

'No. it doesn't.'

Dinah rolled her eyes but nevertheless remained quiet. Amber bit her lip as she decided.

'I'll go,' everyone turned to her. 'I mean, if no one else wants to,' she added.

When no one said they wanted to she walked over to where Desmond, Sayid and Kurt were waiting patiently next to the helicopter. After a minute the four of them, plus Frank got on, and soon after, left the island, not knowing what was in store for them.

--

**Okay, so it looks like Shawn and Tasha are history – for now at least. Which is sad. But you know, it also leaves room for character growth. And also it seems Kit/Dinah are going to be together. And Anya and Payton just keep getting bad luck after bad luck, don't they? Oh, Hebrew translation time!**

**Lech – fuck**

**Toda Lael – Thank God**

**Lo – No**

**And also, these are the people the next few chapters are focused on (in no particular order):**

**The Widmore's**

**Amanda Todd (she's coming up to her fourth. Wow)**

**Shawn Cole (which is good, coz we are 44 chapters in, he's been in it since season 2, yet he hasn't had one)**

**Anya Morozov**

**Serj Odadjian**

**Evelyn Hale**

**Megan Weston**

**Skye Summers**

**And also another Dharma centric**

**And in a few chapters there will be Random Flashes about random people part 3**

**So the reason I put down what characters are having chapters is because if there's something about their past you are curious about, tell me, and I'll try to write a flashback for it.**

**Okay, the preview:**

'She does not want to help us,' the man accused. 'She works for Linus.'

'That true, Taliba?'

--

'You need to get them back. It doesn't matter how much blood you spill.'

--

'What's you're real motive for being on this island, Ivory?'

--

'Oh, you do not want to get into this with me,' the girl said.

'Sweetheart, I trained in assassination. It seems you're probably the one that doesn't want to get into this with me.'

--

Skye hitting Dinah.

--

'How is…?' the man asked gesturing to the person, unable to finish the sentence.

'Dead. I'm sorry.'

--

**Oh, and I watched LaFleur. One word: Epic. But Suliet… I don't know, maybe it's just we need to get used to it. And the irony of Sawyer saying he forgot Kate's face, and then the next morning he sees her. This is going to be an epic love quadrangle. Even more so than the numerous love triangles and stuff I'm having coming up in this. Coz you know, Freighties come, they obviously will be attracted to some people already taken.**

**Oh, and I still need some minor characters in different timelines. Now I definitely need some in the 1974/1977 timeline. **

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	45. Truth Comes Out: The Widmore's

**Hey! I was meaning to get this up two days ago, but I was swamped with homework. So here it is now. Enjoy! I don't own Lost.**

'We must not let them see us,' Sasha muttered as she stood next to Michael on the freighter. The two of them were observing Kurt, Amber, Desmond and Sayid getting off the helicopter with Frank.

'And why not?' Michael asked.

'Because it could compromise everything.'

'And why should I trust you? You knocked me out three days ago.'

'And you attempted to kill everyone. So if I was you I'd just go along with what I'm saying.'

--

Madison looked at Richard, trying to process what he was saying.

'What?' Andrew asked, voicing what she was thinking.

'You need to get them back,' Richard repeated. 'It doesn't matter how much blood you spill.'

'So who exactly?' Gabe asked.

'Ursula, Brenton, Alex, Dragan, Karl, Riley, Serj and Tamsyn.'

'What about Ben and Megan?' Gabe asked.

'They're well placed at the moment. They're where they want to be.'

'Okay, then,' Madison said. 'Let's go.'

--

Ivory awoke with a start in the middle of the night. She had just remembered who owned the freighter. She had just remembered what he had been planning to do after they got the four people they needed. Oh God. She had to tell someone.

--

'Dinah! Tasha!' Adira ran across the beach. 'Have you seen Charlotte, Faraday or Evelyn?'

'No. why?' Tasha asked.

'All their stuffs gone,' she explained. Tasha scanned the beach for Skye.

'Maybe you could ask other people,' Dinah suggested as she saw Skye. 'Tasha, you coming?' she asked as she started to walk towards Skye.

'Totally,' Tasha smirked, as she followed her. She had a feeling that something was going to go down.

--

'So he sent Kate back?' Sophie asked in surprise.

'Apparently,' Calypso said as she hung up a shirt.

'Why?' Rosie asked.

'Because she did something that pissed him off,' Stacey shrugged. 'How should I know? It's not like I scrutinize her every move,' she said as Amanda sat down next to them.

'Hey guys,' she said.

'Hey,' they muttered.

'So where were you last night Soph?' Amanda asked. 'I didn't hear you come in.'

'You were probably deeply asleep,' she shrugged, not wanting the attention the other girls were giving.

'Honey,' Stacey said. 'Not going to get out of it that easy. Amanda wakes up at the sound paper being moved. She would've heard you open the door, for sure.'

'So, let's repeat,' Rosie said, smirking. 'Where were you last night?'

'Nowhere. It's not important.'

''nowhere' being Dan and Shawn's place?' Calypso asked grinning wildly. 'What? Shawn told me she was over and in a bad mood,' she added when everyone looked at her.

'Okay, I was over there,' Sophie said in defeat. 'What's the big deal?'

'Sweetheart,' Amanda said. 'You're the one making it a big deal. So what happened?'

'I ranted about Locke, Dan told me something about Charlie's death, I got pissed off, so I punched him, he-'

'You punched him?' Stacey and Rosie asked in shock.

'-he explained it in detail, I thanked him for trying to save them, and then…. Nothing, really,' she shrugged. She did not really feel like divulging something so personal to the girls surrounding her, no matter how good friends they were.

''nothing really' being….' Calypso asked.

'Well, I thought that was obvious. Nothing,' she said sarcastically.

'Sarcasm's your self-defense mechanism,' Ivory, who had had her mouth closed since the beginning of the conversation, said thoughtfully, as she looked at Sophie.

'What?' Sophie asked, genuinely confused.

'You use it to avoid answering questions you don't want to. It works on most people. But not him.'

''him' being Dan, right?' Rosie asked. Ivory nodded in the affirmative.

'Oh my God, did you get a degree in clinical psychology and not tell me?' Sophie said sarcastically to Ivory.

'And there's the sarcasm again,' Amanda said dryly.

'How about this, Red. You stop avoiding answering, and I'll stop analyzing you,' Ivory said, tossing her blonde hair behind her shoulder as she did so.

'I'm not even sure it's any of your business, Blondie,' she smiled falsely back.

'Tell me, what you did in the real world?' she asked suddenly.

'I was an actress. What's it got to do with any-'

'I was in the army,' she cut Sophie off.

'I don't know what I'm supposed to say to that…'

'So maybe you want to answer the question,' her tone was light, but her eyes had a slightly dangerous look to them.

'Or what?' she challenged.

'Do you want to know?' she said in a quiet, intimidating voice.

'Anyone else agree that that sounded a bit threatening?' Calypso interrupted. Everyone shot her a look. 'No? Okay.'

'This isn't even important,' Sophie said. 'What is important is that you're people are here on the island for a reason other than rescuing us. So tell me, what's your real motive for being on this island, Ivory?'

Ivory was silent for a second before answering. 'To find my family.'

'Really? Nothing else?'

'No. just to find them.'

Sophie looked dubious before getting up and walking away.

'So… what do you really think happened last night with her?' Calypso asked breaking the silence.

'They probably slept together,' Stacey shrugged. 'Not that it's any of our business.'

--

'_What are you doing?' Logan asked as he watched his cousin walk around the room. _

'_You know what I'm doing,' Ivy said._

'_Yeah, I do. I just don't know why you are. You promised Penny you'd help her. You promised you'd help find them.'_

_Ivy turned to him, momentarily abandoning packing. 'Logan, I may not agree with him on a lot of things, but I want to find this island as much as the two of you do.'_

'_Why?'_

'_Because, a) Kathy and Rosie might have crashed on it. They're my cousins, I want to find them. B) Apparently Tamsyn was recruited by Benjamin Linus on the island. And c) I am helping Penny find Desmond.'_

'_You promised Penny that you would not associate yourself with your uncle to do this.'_

'_Well, tough. I need to find Tamsyn.'_

'_You are so filled with hatred for her and a thirst for revenge, that it's clouding your judgment.'_

'_Let's review, shall we?' she said. 'you are in no way related to me, you don't know me, you don't know Tamsyn, Rosalyn, Katherine or Penelope either, and you can NOT under any circumstances analyze me!'_

'_I know you very well, Ivory. You're just angry because you know I'm right in my analyzing of you.'_

'_Okay, you may be right,' she sighed. 'But Tamsyn put me in a coma for six months. I just want to know why she hates me so much.'_

'_Because she's bitter and hostile?' Logan asked rhetorically. 'Because you are favored coz you're nicer?'_

'_Maybe. Look, Logan, I have to go.'_

'_I know,' he said as she walked over and kissed him on the cheek._

'_See you,' she said walking to the door. 'And actually, you do know this family, Logan Widmore.'_

_--_

'Hey!' Missy smiled brightly as Tasha and Dinah walked closer to herself, Ari, Chris, Johnny and Skye. Tasha and Dinah did not return the smile; in fact they had identical scowls on their faces.

'Where are they?' Dinah asked, addressing the question to Skye.

'Where are who?' she asked, confused.

'You know exactly who I'm talking about, so answer the question,' she snarled.

'I have no idea what you are talking about. Really,' she added when Dinah looked doubtful.

'We're talking about Evelyn, Charlotte and Faraday, you no good piece of-' Tasha snapped before being cut off.

'Tasha!' Ari exclaimed. 'Stay civil.'

'I will if she does,' Tasha muttered before going silent.

'So let's repeat,' Dinah said. 'Where are they?'

'No idea. Sorry,' she said in a genuine voice, although Dinah saw right through it.

'Stop lying before I rip you limb from limb,' Dinah snarled, not really noticing the throbbing pain in her head.

'Oh, like you could hurt me,' Skye sneered. 'If anything, you do not want to get into this with me.'

By now a few people were watching the confrontation, but weren't doing anything to stop it.

'Sweetheart, I trained in assassination,' Dinah said. 'It seems you're probably the one that doesn't want to get into this with me.'

''assassination?' please. You're only fourteen, you couldn't have learnt it.'

'I'm fifteen,' she said indignantly, rubbing her temple.

'Amazing. Truly amazing,' she said sarcastically. 'What part of 'I don't know where they went' don't you get?'

'I only get the lie. I only get you trying to convince us that you are all innocent in this. I only get you trying to beat me in something you're way out of your league in.'

Although the hidden message behind what Dinah said was only seen by Tasha, Skye, Natalie and Dinah, it still angered Skye. The fact that this kid thought that she was no completion for Kit was over the line.

So, instead of answering in a levelheaded voice she lunged towards Dinah, punching her in the face. In the blink of an eye Adira jumped in between them, Missy grabbed Skye's arm and Tasha and Kit grabbed Dinah's.

'Come on,' Skye said to Dinah. 'Fight back.'

Dinah tried to struggle from the grip Tasha and Kit had on her before she suddenly clutched a hand to her forehead. 'I don't feel too good,' she murmured in Hebrew before she fell limply in the arms of her friends.

--

'Do we have to shed blood?' Andrew asked as they went through the jungle.

'If necessary,' Madison replied. She didn't want to either. Although she knew they had to protect the island, it was against her nature as a doctor to take away lives instead of saving them. This was more of Sasha's area of expertise. She was a fighter, Madison was a doctor. There was a lot of difference.

'How are we going to get them?'

'Go in, locate the building, get them, get out.'

'Fair enough.'

--

'You can do this Faraday,' Charlotte said.

'We have full faith in you. I actually doubt anyone else on this island could do it,' Evelyn added.

Suddenly there was a rustling in the bushes and Kate walked out.

--

'Hi!' Missy said, sitting down next to Seth.

'Hi,' he muttered.

'What's wrong?'

'This island.'

'I love this island! It's so… I just love it.'

'Yeah, well, I have bad memories about stuff that happened on this island.'

'Like what? Coz it seems pretty peaceful.'

Seth laughed shortly at her ignorance before answering. 'Look over there,' he pointed. 'Tell me what you see.'

Missy turned. 'I see about ten graves,' she said quietly. 'Why?'

'The grave that's fourth closest to us is the grave of the only woman I've ever loved. And now she's gone.'

'I'm sorry,' she said sincerely.

He smiled weakly at her. 'It's okay.'

She smiled back at him and he was blinded by the smile. Maybe things would turn out okay.

--

'_Okay, you have to promise not to tell him,' Kathy pleaded as she passed up and down the floor._

'_Just tell us, Kath,' Ivory said impatiently as she sharpened her knife._

'_Yeah, it can't be that bad,' Logan added as he took apart his gun to clean it._

'_Okay, please, both of you stop doing that, it's scaring me,' Kathy said, eyeing their weapons. They both complied and looked at her expectantly. 'I'm going to Sydney.'_

'_What?' Logan asked._

'_Why?' Ivory asked._

'_Because Rosie's there,' she explained._

'_I'm coming too,' the two said in unison._

'_No, you're not. She called and asked me, not you.'_

'_That really makes us feel wanted, thanks,' Logan said._

'_Yeah, I'm wounded inside,' Ivory added sarcastically._

'_Guys! This is serious! She's in a lot of trouble.'_

'_We know.'_

'_How?'_

'_He's been asking us to find her,' Logan explained._

'_Needless to say, we haven't been able to locate her yet,' Ivory smiled slightly, and everyone knew she meant that they weren't going to give her up._

'_Thanks. I'll be back soon. I'm going to help her,' she walked to the door._

'_Yeah, bye,' the two murmured._

'_Tell no one about this conversation,' she said over her shoulder._

_--_

'Why'd she collapse?' Skye demanded. 'Couldn't she hack being punched?'

Adira, who had overheard her walked over and stood right in front of her.

'Why?' she asked.

'Why what?'

'Why are you a kalba to my daughter?' she asked calmly.

'What?'

'She asked why you're a bitch to me,' Dinah said, walking over, looking pale as Kit supported her.

'Maybe she's the one who is a bitch to me,' Skye said to Adira.

'Al ta'atzben otti,' Adira warned.

'I guess she get's it from her mother,' Skye mused.

'Baise toi, Bruja,' Dinah hissed, mixing her languages in her anger. 'Ham Ka Chan!'

'I have no idea what you're talking about.'

'I will allow you to be rude to me, but when you are rude to my daughter, that's an entirely different matter,' Adira said, shaking with anger. 'Qu zih ji xue you,'

'It works better if you speak a language the rest of us understand,' Skye said.

'Okay then,' Dinah said, walking closer to her. 'Is this a language you can understand?' she asked before punching the girl in the face, so hard that she fell to the ground. 'gguh juh, Zarasa,' Dinah said.

'If you didn't understand that, she said leave,' Adira said.

'I will. Just first, answer a question. Why did you collapse?' Skye said.

Dinah looked at her, as if contemplating whether or not she should tell her.

'I get headaches,' she explained.

Well, it was true.

--

'Are you some kind of idiot?' Calypso demanded.

'Excuse me?' Shawn asked.

'Did you not listen to what I said?'

'About what?'

'About your feelings for Tasha!'

'Yes I listened.'

'So you don't love her?' she asked.

'I do love her,' he sighed.

'So why did you let her go? I told you only to do that if you don't love her.'

'Because if I told her I loved her, she would've stayed.'

'But don't you want her to?'

'And then she would've died.'

'Oh,' she said in realization.

'It's better for her to live with the lie, than die because of the truth.'

--

'I think it's stupid,' Jennifer said as the group of them walked back from the Tempest.

'What?' Missy asked, tired of the girl already.

'You people. You run away, knock out Kate, and then you disarm something, and now expect us to trust you.'

'Look, I don't know the details of what they were doing, but I know it was to stop Benjamin Linus.'

'He's got a spy on your boat, you know,' Ari spoke up from behind them.

The two whirled around. 'What?' Missy asked.

'He has a spy on your boat. Two actually, but I only know who one of them is.'

'Well, who?' Johnny demanded.

'Her name is Sasha Kansa,' Ari said, although she felt a bit bad for betraying them this way. Actually she didn't care that she was betraying Ben, but Sasha had been pretty good to her, so she felt guilty.

'We don't have anyone called that onboard,' Evelyn said.

'Think about it Evelyn,' Johnny said. 'If you spent a spy somewhere, would you get them to use their real name?'

'Goodwin did,' Jennifer said.

'So did Ethan,' Jack said.

'Funny that they're both six feet under,' Seth commented.

'Please stop talking about it,' Ari said. 'Goodwin was a friend of ours,' she added, gesturing to herself and Juliet.

'So, what's her alias?' Johnny asked impatiently.

'Who?'

'Kansa!'

'Umm… I think its Talitha. No…that's wrong. Taliba!'

Missy, Johnny, Faraday, Evelyn and Charlotte all exchanged shocked looks.

--

'So, Desmond has gone crazy?' Sasha murmured in Michael's ear as she passed.

He casually nodded to her, but didn't turn. They weren't meant to talk a lot; they apparently hardly knew each other. Sasha had to admit the man was growing on her. Although she hated all the survivors, he actually was okay to be around. When he wasn't trying to blow up the freighter.

'Hey, Yusuf!' Adrian yelled. They never called her 'Taliba.' It probably made the fact that a female was part of the mercenaries a Hell of a lot easier for them to comprehend if the name didn't sound feminine.

'Yes?' she called back.

'We're heading to the island in ten,' he explained. 'Be ready.'

'Okay,' she said, hiding her worry. What if she couldn't stop them? What if her whole home was destroyed because of her? She wouldn't be able to deal with that.

'Hey, Kevin,' she said, leaning against the side of the freighter as he worked in front of her.

'Yeah?' he asked quietly.

'You need to do something for me,' she began. 'I'm going to the island, and first of all, if you hear something, because it's more likely they will find out about me then you, you have to alert Ben. And also, if the survivors see you, you're working alone.'

'Okay,' he nodded. She smiled at him before walking away to get her stuff ready.

After ten minutes the mercenaries all started to get into the helicopter.

'Yusuf!' Malcolm yelled. Sasha nodded and walked over, getting into the helicopter.

This was it. She was finally allowed to take them down.

But there was almost ten of them, and only one of her.

As the helicopter rose she looked down and saw Michael looking at her.

She hoped she would be able to do this.

--

'Thank you all for your patience,' Locke began to the group of people. 'I know it's taken me a few days to figure out our next move, but I didn't want to do anything until I knew more about our situation. You deserve to know everything that I do, so no more secrets. As you all know, Miles, Anya, Payton and Isabella here and seven of their people came to the Island about a week ago. So I brought them up from the boathouse to share with us exactly why they're here.'

'We're here for him,' Miles said, pointing to Ben.

'And her,' Anya added, pointing to Megan.

'And Lasesha Kansa,' Isabella added.

'And also Madison Wade,' Payton finished.

'Well, problem solved,' Sawyer and Stacey said in unison. 'We turn them over.'

'We can't turn them over,' Locke said.

'And why the Hell not?' Sophie demanded.

'Because once they have them,' Ursula said. 'Their orders are to kill the rest of us.'

'So… they're part of us, now?' Amanda asked.

'He tried to kill you!' Calypso exclaimed.

'He won't even tell us who his spy on the boat is,' Rosalyn said.

'You mean spies,' Tamsyn corrected snidely.

'Do us a favor and shut your mouth!' Ivory exclaimed.

'Hang on,' Parker said. ''spies?' as in more than one?'

'That's generally what a plural means,' Dragan said dryly.

'So who are the spies?' Shawn asked.

'Ten bucks one of them is Taliba,' Anya whispered to Isabella and Payton.

'You're on.'

'Sasha and Michael.'

'Excuse me?' Amanda asked.

'Michael?' Dan asked.

'Are you mental?' Calypso asked.

'The same Michael that killed two people in cold blood?' Stacey asked.

'Yes,' Locke sighed. 'That Michael.'

It was quiet for a minute before Sophie, Rosalyn, Stacey and Amanda exploded.

'Are you crazy?!'

'Yeah,' Tamsyn said sarcastically. 'That's how we survived for so long. By being crazy.'

'Just out of curiosity,' Anya began. 'What are their aliases?'

'Taliba Yusuf and Kevin Johnson,' Brent said.

'Good.' Everyone looked at her in surprise. 'I hate her. Now I have a reason to kill her.'

Megan leaned forward and put a hand on Dragan's shoulder, knowing that at the very least he was probably going to throw something across the room at Anya for even saying that she wanted to kill Sasha.

'Don't,' she murmured.

'Why not?' he asked quietly.

'Okay, better idea. Pretend it's Sasha saying 'don't' and not me,' she smirked when he scowled at her.

Twenty minutes later everyone started leaving.

'Alex?' Ben called, as Megan gestured for the other Others to come closer as well.

'we're not sure if any of you have noticed, but Madison, Gabe and Andrew are standing on the edge of the Barracks, intending on getting the group of you,' Megan said quietly.

'What?' Ursula asked.

'Yes,' Ben said before passing a map to Alex. 'Alex, Karl, Riley and Rousseau will follow this map to the Temple. The rest of you will go with Madison.'

'What's she doing?' Brent asked.

'She's going to try and track the mercenaries.'

'She can't track,' Dragan said.

'Emphasis on the 'try,' Dragan,' Megan said.

'I think I'll stay. In case they get past.'

'You can if you want to.'

'So will I,' Serj said.

'Anyone else?' Ben asked.

'I'll go with Madison,' Ursula, Brent and Tamsyn said.

'Okay,' Megan and Ben said in unison. 'Go.'

--

'So, now it's the slip past unnoticed part, huh?' Andrew asked, feeling queasy.

'No,' Madison spoke clearly.

'What?' Gabe asked in surprise.

'No,' she repeated. 'They're coming to us.'

And sure enough when they looked up, seven figures were darting towards them.

'I take it Dragan and Serj decided to stay with Ben and Megan,' Madison said, not asking, just stating.

'Yes,' Tamsyn said. 'So we ready to track down some mercenaries?'

--

'So, are you feeling okay now?' Kit asked, sitting next to Dinah.

'Yeah,' she smiled at him. 'I saw Anyssa and Charlie,' she added after a minute.

'What?'

'I saw them. They said, and I quote, 'they can't be trusted,'' she explained.

'Who?'

'Don't know.' The two remained quiet for a minute before Kit spoke.

'Did you realize that it's Christmas today?' he asked.

'No. not that I celebrate it anyway,' she added.

'Let me guess, Hanukkah?'

'Ken. Already started and finished.' She then stopped and her face paled significantly.

'What's wrong? You okay?'

'Twenty-fifth of December,' she murmured, as if to herself. 'Meaning the 13th of Tevet. The middle of Tevet is the 14th.'

'What?'

'I was told the tumor would kill me by the middle of Tevet,' she said softly, a lone tear falling down her cheek.

'It's going to be okay,' he said, putting one arm around her and wiping the tear off her face with his other hand.

'How do you know?'

'I have faith.'

'Well that's one of us,' she murmured, putting her head on his shoulder.

--

_A nineteen year old Tamsyn watched as Logan, Rosalyn, Katherine and Penny packed up the room. She couldn't bring herself to. And Ivory couldn't either. Ivory had actually enlisted in the army to get away from it. Tamsyn could not believe how selfish Ivory was being. Their sister had _died_ and Ivory enlists in the army. How could she do that? And it wasn't like Nicole had been just a sister; the three of them had been triplets, best friends. And now Nicole was dead and Ivory had left. And all because Tamsyn had been driving the car and not one of them. Because she was drunk Nicole was dead, and so was Ivory's unborn baby. She didn't blame the others for hating her. She hated herself as well. She knew that they would eventually heal from this, but she didn't think she'd be able to. And possibly Ivory wouldn't either. Tamsyn could still hear what Ivory had screamed at her after the funeral. _

'You're the reason she's dead! I will never forgive you for this!'

_It killed her inside to know that Ivory would never forgive her. If Ivory never forgave her, how could she forgive herself?_

_--_

'Ima?' Dinah said.

'Ken, Dinah?' Adira said.

'The exact middle of Tevet is tomorrow,' she said softly.

Adira turned to her, and Dinah could see the tears in her eyes. 'I know, Dinah. I know.'

'It should happen real soon, shouldn't it?'

Adira nodded. 'Ani ohevet otakh, bat.'

'I love you too, mom,' Dinah said, tears on both of their cheeks as the mother and daughter hugged.

--

'What's with them?' Skye asked, gesturing to the emotional mother and daughter.

'Tomorrow's the exact middle of Tevet,' Kit explained quietly.

'Oh God no,' Tasha said, putting a hand over her mouth in shock.

'Oh my God,' Natalie said.

'What?' Skye asked.

'None of your business!' Tasha snapped.

'No,' Natalie said. 'She should know, so she doesn't get the shock of her life.'

'Maybe Dinah should tell her,' Kit suggested.

'And have it ending with a punch to one of their faces? I don't think so.'

'I'll say it,' Tasha said. 'Dinah's dying. She was told she would be dead before the middle of Tevet.'

'And tomorrow is the middle of Tevet,' Skye said, as she nodded in understanding.

As much as she hated the girl, she felt really sorry for her.

--

'What the Hell is going on?' Rebecca demanded.

'This man is not who you think he is,' Kurt said.

'What?' Adela asked.

'He was a passenger of Oceanic Flight 815,' Amber said. 'We spent two months with him on the island before he betrayed us.'

'He sabotaged your radio room,' Sayid said. 'He destroyed the engine room, and his name isn't Kevin Johnson. It's Michael Dawson, and he's a traitor.'

--

'Are they even on the island yet?' Andrew asked.

'Don't think so,' Madison said. 'But we'll be there waiting when they do.'

'Do you want to know why Dragan and Serj stayed behind?' Ursula asked.

'Just because I feel like humoring you, why?'

'Because they don't trust your ability to track. And now I'm not quite sure I do either.'

'Thanks for the vote of confidence. I suppose you could do better?'

'Where are we going?'

'Centre of the island.'

Ursula looked up to the sky. 'That way,' she pointed after a minute.

'How do you know?' Andrew asked.

'I can tell where I am by the position of the stars,' she explained. 'Let's go.'

--

'Excuse me, what?' Adela asked.

'There are two traitors on the freighter,' Evelyn's voice came through the satellite phone.

'Kevin is one, we know. Who's the other?'

'Taliba.'

'Oh my God.'

'What?'

'She was just sent to the island.'

--

Sasha suppressed a wide smile as they flew above her home. She was back.

All of a sudden her happiness was short lived when Adela's voice came over the satellite phone.

'Malcolm,' she said. 'You have a traitor in your midst.'

'Excuse me? Who?'

'Taliba.'

Everyone turned to her. She had been found out.

'What?' Keamy asked.

'She does not want to help us,' Adrian realized. 'She works for Linus.'

'That true, Taliba?' Keamy demanded.

Sasha looked at them all, with a bit of a panicked look on her face. No. she could not be this close to stopping them and then they figure it out. No. it couldn't happen.

'I'll take that as a 'yes,'' Keamy said, taking out his gun.

'What are you doing?' Frank asked.

Keamy ignored him and pointed the gun at Sasha, before pulling the trigger. The bullet hit her, and she fell back from the force.

Falling out of the helicopter in the process.

--

**Well, Sasha's in trouble. And Skye and Dinah in the same place together is beginning to sound like when Jennifer and Sophie are together. And now you also know why Shawn let Tasha go. And Calypso is being unusually nice. Okay, translation time:**

I'll just put the whole conversation. If it's in _italics _it's Spanish. If it's in **bold **it's French. If it's in underlined it's Russian. If it's in _**bold italics **_its Korean. If it's in **bold underline **its Hebrew. If it's in _italics underline _it's Mandarin. And if it's in _**bold italics underline **_it's Cantonese.

'**Don't piss me off**,' Adira warned.

'I guess she get's it from her mother,' Skye mused.

'**Fuck you**, _bitch_,' Dinah hissed, mixing her languages in her anger. '_**Curse your family to death**_!'

'I have no idea what you're talking about.'

'I will allow you to be rude to me, but when you are rude to my daughter, that's an entirely different matter,' Adira said, shaking with anger. '_Go burn in Hell._'

'It works better if you speak a language the rest of us understand,' Skye said.

'Okay then,' Dinah said, walking closer to her. 'Is this a language you can understand?' she asked before punching the girl in the face, so hard that she fell to the ground. '_**Get the fuck out of my sight**_, you pain in the ass,' Dinah said.

**Also, 'Kalba' is 'bitch' in Hebrew**

**And '****Ani ohevet otakh, bat' is 'I love you, my daughter.'**

**Also, did anyone notice the slight connection between Seth and Missy?**

**Anyway, the preview:**

'How is…?' the man asked gesturing to the person, unable to finish the sentence.

'Dead. I'm sorry.'

--

Sasha screaming in pain.

--

'She's dead. They killed her.'

--

'Stacey! Claire!'

--

Shawn watching a dead body being held.

--

A man and woman facing off, guns trained on each other.

'You don't know how long I've waited to kill you,' the woman said.

--

'You know what you will have to do. Are you ready?'

'You know I am. The more important question here is, are you?'

--

**So basically the next chapter will be the attack on the Barracks. And yes, I know that this season is going by quickly, but it is a season where you can get all the major things done quickly. Also, I have a poll on my author's page about the fate of Dan. If I don't get any votes, he can easily turn into a dead person. **

**Anyway, I still need some characters in different timelines.**

**And, also, you might have heard of**** Charlotte Lewis's ****story, ****St Claire's, ****and she has been kind enough to let me do a Lost high school OC submission story. So that will be up maybe later today. It will be titled ****Stranded in the Middle of High School. ****(I have original names, I know). And, it will be a spin off of this story. Same major characters will be in it, different setting though, and they might not have a huge part. and, I will be accepting 14 new characters, that can, if you wish, be related to some other OCs. So, look out for that.**


	46. Gone Forever: Shawn Cole

**Hey! Here's the next chapter! One more and I will finish season 4. Anyway, this chapter is the long awaited Shawn centric. Enjoy! I don't own Lost.**

Alex, Karl, Rousseau and Riley were on their way to the Temple, the four of them walking in dead silence. Suddenly gunfire erupted around them.

'Take cover!' Rousseau yelled to Riley, Karl and Alex. Riley ran behind a tree and Rousseau ran towards Alex and Karl. Riley looked over. Karl had been shot in the chest and was dead.

'No! Karl!' Alex sobbed.

'He's gone,' Rousseau said.

'Alex! Rousseau! Get over here!' Riley yelled. The two ran over to her.

'On the count of three, we run,' Rousseau said to the two of them, 'one…two…three!'

Rousseau jumped up and was promptly shot in the chest before falling to the ground.

'Alex, we have to go,' Riley said urgently,

'I'm not leaving them!' Alex said, tears down her face.

'Hey! You are like a sister to me, there's no way I'm going to let either of us die because you can't bring yourselves to leave them,' Riley said sternly, 'let's go,' she pulled Alex up and the two of them ran for their lives. All of a sudden they were surrounded by men.

'Oh, crap,' Riley said.

'Who are you?' one of them demanded.

'I'm Alex,' Alex said, 'Ben's daughter.'

--

'How long do you think they'll keep us here for?' Isabella asked.

'How ever long is necessary,' Anya said.

'Coz that's specific,' Miles said.

'So, Anya,' Payton said. 'Last night, when they told everyone about the traitors on the freighter, I noticed something.'

'What?'

'You were looking at a certain person in interest…'

'Who?' Isabella asked.

'The tall guy,' Payton said. 'With black hair.'

'The blind guy?'

'Yes. What's his name again?'

'Dragan,' Anya replied.

'He was about ready to throw something at you when you said you wanted to kill the traitor,' Isabella pointed out.

'I know. It means he's close to her.'

'Close to her?'

'Yes. For instance, they could be great friends, have a brother/sister relationship, or…'

'They could be together,' Payton finished.

--

What's the point of that game?' Stacey asked as she watched everyone playing it.

'Don't know. Still trying to play it though,' Shawn shrugged.

'It's a game of world domination,' Amanda said, 'you need to take over the other peoples countries. Or something like that,'

'Right,' she nodded though she still didn't understand it.

--

_A twelve year old Shawn sat next to his father, a man and a woman across from them._

'_What are you saying?' Shawn's father asked him._

'_I'm saying your son has been offered a chance of a scholarship to a prestigious school,' the man said._

'_And what is this school?' Shawn asked._

'_It is called Mittelos Academy; we have ties to Mittelos Bioscience, which is a prestigious institute that is studying numerous topics.'_

'_I don't know…' Shawn's father said._

'_An opportunity like this will never come around again,' the woman said._

'_No, I'm sorry, but I think Shawn is too young,' his father said after a minute of thought._

'_And you're quite sure about this?' _

_Shawn's father looked at him before sighing. 'Yes. I'm sure.'_

'_We're sorry to have wasted your time,' the man said, as the two people got up._

'_Thank you for the offer though, Mr Alpert, Miss Wade.'_

'_It was our pleasure,' Madison said._

--

'Just do it.'

'Why don't you?' Riley snapped.

'Do it or die,' Keamy said. Okay, this was bad. She could either in put the code and betray everyone she had ever known and die later anyway, or she could refuse and get a bullet to the back of the head. Die now or later?

'Do it now,' he repeated.

She knew what she had to do.

'No.'

--

'Hey, I think something's wrong,' Dan said. He pointed to where Locke, Ben, Dragan, Megan and Sawyer were in what looked like a serious conversation.

'Let's go see,' Amanda said. The two of them walked over.

'What's going on?' Dan asked,

'We need to get inside,' Locke said, 'the soldiers from the freighter are coming,'

'We need to get everyone,' Amanda said. 'Alex, Riley, Karl, Rousseau, Stacey-'

'It's okay. I sent Alex, Rousseau, Tamsyn, Ursula, Brent, Riley and Karl away yesterday. They're safe,' Ben interrupted.

'Well, what about everyone else?' Dan said.

'Shawn, Isabel, Alice, Parker, Rosie, Ivory, Hurley and Kalub are all already inside,' Locke said.

'What about Sophie, Jake, Calypso and Stacey?' Dan asked,

'There's no time,' Ben said.

'I'll make time,' Sawyer and Dan said simultaneously. The two started running off and Amanda ran after them.

'What the Hell are you doing, Blondie?' Sawyer demanded.

'My son is there,' she answered.

--

Calypso was pissed off. She had to give the prisoners their lunch. She hated them. But she still had to do it. She sighed and went to open the door but stopped when she felt a gun on her back.

'Where's Miles?' a voice asked.

'In there,' she answered pointing to the boathouse. The man shoved her forward and opened the door.

'Lacour! What are you doing?' Miles asked.

'Getting you guys. Untie them,' the man, Lacour, said to Calypso. She did.

'You okay?' Isabella whispered to her.

'Don't talk to me,' she snapped.

'Give this to Linus,' Lacour said passing a walkie talkie to Miles. 'Tell him we have his daughter.'

'Alex? You have Alex?' Calypso asked.

'Shut up kid,' Lacour pointed his gun at her. 'I have no need for you anymore.'

'Don't hurt her! She's just a teenager,' Payton said.

'You know the orders,' he tightened his grip on the trigger.

At that moment a flicker of panic crossed Anya's face and from her place behind him, she jumped on him and the gun went off.

--

Dan, Amanda and Sawyer ran to Stacey's house, the place where they knew Stacey, Jake and Sophie were. They were almost there when a rocket flew past and the house blew up.

'No!' Amanda screamed.

Sawyer and Dan looked at each other before the three started running towards it. Dan ran around and finally located Sophie in the debris. He ran towards her and scooped her up in his arm.

Sawyer suddenly heard a groaning sound coming from under the rubble. He ran over there and pulled Stacey out. She was covered in blood.

'Sawyer…where's Isabel?' she asked weakly.

'She's with us. Don't worry,' he assured her before running over to Dan with her in his arms, 'she okay?' he asked in reference to Sophie.

'Yeah. Is she?' Dan asked while they started running towards Amanda.

'Yeah,' he said as the two got to Amanda. She was crying.

'n-no,' she sobbed as she held her son's limp body. 'No!'

'Amanda,' Sawyer said softly. 'We have to go.'

'I can't leave him!'

'Then bring him with us,' he said. She nodded and scooped up her son before following them, tears down her face.

--

Calypso tried to dodge the bullet but it still hit her in the arm. She grabbed her arm in pain. Payton hit Lacour and he dropped his gun. She then nodded at Calypso who had been looking hesitantly at the gun. She picked it up and Anya jumped off Lacour's back, letting Calypso pull the trigger without the risk of shooting her. Calypso pulled the trigger. And again. She pulled it three more times. The man fell forward onto her. Isabella pulled Lacour off her and helped her up.

'Oh my God. What have I done?' Calypso said,

'Come on, we need to get to Ben's house,' Miles said.

--

'Hurley, they're coming,' Ivy said.

'The door,' Rosie said.

'I'm on it,' he said.

Rosie and Ivy continued looking out the window to see if there would be any threat to their friends. Suddenly they heard pounding on the door. Hurley went to open the door but Locke stopped him.

--

'Open this door!' Sawyer repeated. All of a sudden the window smashed as a piece of furniture went through the window. Sawyer passed Stacey through before Dan passed Sophie. Amanda with Jake's body and Sawyer followed them in. Dan was about to, but heard shouting. Turning around he saw Calypso and the four prisoners running towards him. He waited and helped them through.

--

'Why the hell are they out?' Tamsyn asked.

'One of the soldiers, Lacour, told me to.' Calypso explained. 'He almost killed me but they saved me.'

Shawn looked around, ignoring the conversation and saw Calypso, with blood on her hands.

'Calypso, what happened? Where you shot?' he asked, making everyone look at her.

'I was shot, but that's not my blood,' she grabbed a blanket that was just sitting there and she cleaned her hands on it. She then ran out of the room and everyone heard a distinct sound of her throwing up. A minute later she walked back in, looking pale.

Shawn watched as Amanda sat on the ground, cradling her son in her arms. 'Did you kill him? Lacour?' she asked Calypso in a deadpan voice, not taking her eyes off her son.

'Yes.'

'Good riddance.'

'Amanda,' Stacey said. 'It's going to be okay.'

'You think it's going to be okay?' Amanda asked incredulously. 'My son was just killed!'

Stacey sighed and turned to Sawyer, who was standing next to her. 'Hold Isabel for a second.'

'You want me to hold your daughter?' he asked.

'No, I want you to hold _your _daughter,' she smirked.

'I thought you acknowledge that as a mistake?'

'It was. Just hold her.'

'Okay, okay.' Stacey passed Isabel to him and knelt down next to Amanda. She put her arm around her shoulder and murmured quietly to console her.

While this was going on, Calypso talked to Shawn.

'Who else did we lose?' she asked softly.

'Parker was shot, as well as Scott, Doug, Jerome,' he began, before rattling off a list of everyone else.

'I think you meant Steve,' she said.

'What?'

'Scott was killed by that guy before we meet up with the fuselage survivors.'

'Oh, by the way,' Isabella said. 'They told us to give this to you,' she passed the walkie. 'They want to talk. And they have one of your people.'

'Any of my people would be willing to die for-' Ben began.

'It's Alex,' Calypso said.

Ben looked shocked as he spoke into the walkie. 'Hello.'

'Is this Benjamin Linus?' a man asked.

'It is.'

'I am Martin Keamy. I work for Charles Widmore. Look out the east window. I want to talk face to face.' Ben looked out. 'Do you see me?'

'Yeah I see you.'

'Now, if you don't walk out of the door in the next five minutes I'll shoot your daughter,' Keamy said as a man pushed Alex forward. 'Stay here with her Malcolm.' He said to the man. 'Shoot her if Linus doesn't come out in five minutes.' Keamy walked away, leaving Malcolm standing there over Alex.

'I've got a counter proposal,' Ben said.

'And…?' Malcolm asked.

'You and your men turn around, get back on the helicopter, and forget that you ever saw this island.'

'Ben,' Megan warned.

'All right, say good bye to daddy,' Malcolm passed the walkie to Alex.

'Please dad!' Alex sobbed.

'You have ten seconds Ben,' Malcolm said.

'She's not my daughter,' Ben said.

'Nine.'

'Ben,' Megan warned.

'Eight.'

'I stole her as a baby from an insane woman,' Ben said.

'Ben!'

'Seven.'

'Don't do this Ben.'

'She means nothing to me.'

'Ben, I swear to God, if you don't stop...'

'I'm not coming out of this house. So if you want to kill her, go ahead and-'

Suddenly a gunshot was heard. Everyone looked out the window. They all expected to see Alex dead, but what they saw surprised them. Malcolm's gun was on the ground, a bullet through it. He turned in the direction it came from and got a shocked look on his face. A woman walked into the open, her gun trained on him.

'What the Hell?' Malcolm demanded. 'I thought Keamy killed you!'

'Doesn't it suck?' Sasha asked. 'I just keep cheating death.'

'What the Hell are you doing?' he asked.

'What the Hell does it look like?' Sasha snapped. 'I've got a gun pointed at your head and I'm going to pull the trigger in, oh, half a second,' she snarled before quickly pulling the trigger. He dodged it and kicked the gun out of her hand. 'We can do this the easy way or the hard way,' she said. 'The easy way is you just let me kill you.' He took a swing at her head, but she grabbed his arm mid-swing and flipped him onto his back. 'The hard way it is.'

Malcolm got up and the two circled each other. Sasha punched high, but he blocked it.

'Alex, get inside the house!' she yelled, remembering that Alex was still there. Alex got up and ran towards the house, her hands still tied. Megan opened the door and pulled her in.

Malcolm delivered a roundhouse kick to Sasha, causing her to get knocked to the ground. He kneeled down beside her and twisted her arm behind her back.

'You work for Linus, don't you?' he asked.

'Glad you finally caught on,' she answered. 'Do you have a problem with it?' She suddenly screamed in pain as Malcolm dislocated her shoulder. He stood up and walked over to her discarded gun. She turned onto her back and got up before throwing the knife from her waist at him. He staggered backwards as it hit him in the shoulder. Without taking it out he turned around and pointed the gun at her. She got one from around her ankle and pointed it at him.

'You don't know how long I've waited to kill you,' Sasha said.

'Pity you'll never have the chance,' he said.

'Why are you trying so hard to kill everyone on this island?' she asked, her voice shaking from the fury within her.

'You get orders. You might not like them but you still have to do it. That's why they're called orders.'

'So, what, you don't like these orders?'

'Oh, I do. So why are you trying so hard to protect it?'

'Because it's my home.'

'And why are you trying to kill me?'

'Because you killed a girl who is as good as a daughter to me. I think I have the right to blow your brains out.'

'You'll find I didn't pull the trigger.'

'You ordered her to be killed. And to me, that is the same as killing her yourself.'

'Really? Well your philosophy is-' he cut him self off and swung his leg up, knocking the gun out of her hand. 'Really looks like the tables have turned, doesn't it?'

'You might think that, but you're wrong,' she said calmly as she mimicked his kick from a few seconds before. He somehow saw it coming and grabbed her foot, throwing her to the ground. He stood over her and pointed the gun at her.

'Nice knowing you,' he said emotionlessly.

'Can't say I can say the same,' she snarled as she slowly got another knife from her waist. She threw it at him just as a bullet went in the back of his head. Malcolm fell on her, but she quickly pushed him off her. She took the knife out of him and turned to where the shot had come from. Megan was standing there. She walked over and pulled Sasha off the ground and hugged her.

'What happened to Riley?' Megan inquired softly.

'She's dead. They killed her. Do me a favor and pop my shoulder back into place.'

Megan nodded. 'Ready?' she said as she grabbed her arm.

'Just do it.'

Megan nodded again, and pulled. Sasha grimaced to keep herself from yelling out. The two then walked in silence to the house, and went inside.

'Why'd you do that, Taliba?' Ivy asked.

'For the record it's Sasha, not Taliba,' Sasha answered. 'And secondly,' she walked up to Ben and drew her fist back before punching him square in the face. 'You sent me there to die you son of a bitch.'

'Sasha, I knew you'd be able to convince him if he got cold feet,' Ben said.

'You told me to tell him 'not yet,' but you did not tell me that the two of us were being sent there to die. You deceived me. I will never forgive you for this,' she scowled at him again before turning to Megan. 'Have you done it yet?'

'What?'

She nodded her head towards a bookcase.

'Not yet,' Megan said.

'If I was you I'd do it now.'

Megan nodded and walked over to the bookcase and moved it. She went into a small room and then through a large steel door.

'Okay, what the Hell?' Calypso asked.

Sasha ignored her and started walking around the room. She walked over to the bookcase and pulled out a book.

'Now might not be a good time to read a book,' Sawyer said as she opened it. She then pulled out a pocket knife and threw it to Alex.

'What's this for?' Alex asked.

'Just in case,' she answered as she walked to the sofa. She pulled the seat cushions off it and got a Halliburton case out. She turned around and addressed Serj.

'Serj, pick up that sculpture beside you and smash it against the wall.'

'Why?'

'There's a key inside it.'

He nodded and smashed it against the wall. And sure enough there was a key. He threw it to Sasha and she unlocked the case. She got out the five Beretta's inside and made sure they were loaded. She then threw one to Ben and one to Serj. She then walked over to Dragan and passed him one of the remaining ones. Everyone stood in silence until Megan walked out.

'In a minute we all need to run towards the tree line,' she said.

'And why do we need to do that Ginger?' Sawyer asked.

'You mean towards the people with guns?' Calypso asked.

'Just trust her,' Sasha said. 'She knows what she's doing.'

Suddenly the black smoke rushed past the window towards the mercenaries.

'Did you just call that thing?' Sophie asked.

'Let's go,' Sasha said.

'Like Hell we'd listen to you,' Amanda said.

'Let's go,' Stacey said.

'Excuse me?'

'Do you trust me?' Amanda nodded. 'I trust her, so let's go.'

Amanda nodded and followed the group out. Sasha threw a gun to Megan before they both followed as well, Sasha limping slightly.

'What'd you do?' Megan asked.

'I was shot out of a helicopter,' she said casually.

'What?'

'I was shot and fell from a helicopter. I had a parachute but I still fractured my ankle. I think it's only a hairline fracture though. It will be fine in a few days.'

--

_Shawn didn't find this particularly interesting. Though he did invite his friends over to watch baseball he didn't particularly like it. He wasn't in the mood for it. Actually, he hadn't been in the mood for anything lately, though he didn't know why. He always found his mind drifting to the one thing he didn't really want to think about. He was suddenly snapped out of his thinking when he heard a knock at the door. His brother got up and opened it._

'_Yes?' he heard his brother say._

'_I'm here to see Shawn,' a familiar feminine voice said. He couldn't believe it. She was here._

'_Sure, come on in.'_

_He heard the door close and a second later she was standing there. His friends all turned to look at her, surprised by the presence of the unknown young woman. Shawn stood up and walked over to her._

'_Hey,' he said._

'_I fly across the country to see you, I haven't seen you in two years, and all I get is a 'hey?'' she said, the shadow of a smile playing on her lips._

_He smiled too and wrapped his arms around her. 'I've missed you,' he whispered into her black hair._

'_Yeah, so have I,' she said quietly._

'_What, you missed yourself?' he asked._

_She laughed slightly. 'Always try to be the comedian, don't you?'_

'_Try my best,' he smiled. He gestured to the table and they both sat down._

'_So why haven't you come to see me before now?'_

'_Why haven't you come to see me at all?' she countered._

'_Touché.' _

'_I haven't seen you coz I couldn't bring myself to,' she sighed._

'_Same here. So why are you visiting now?'_

'_Because….'_

'_Because….?'_

_She moved up her sleeve and showed him._

'_Tash, why?' he asked when he saw the healing cuts._

'_Because everything is so damn hard Shawn!' she exclaimed. 'I tried my best not to, when I finally did it had been over two years. But it's like my therapy. I'll do it because everything is so fucked up and then I get addicted to it.'_

'_So what's so messed up that you have to hurt yourself?' he asked softly._

'_I'm not cut out to be a mother. It's so damn hard. And then there's the fact that my daughter is the spitting image of Amy at that age. So every time I see her I see my sister. And then every time I look in the mirror I am forced to remember that Amy and Peter are gone because of me. They wouldn't have gotten on that plane if it wasn't for me. Sophie tries to help me, but she doesn't understand. I sometimes see Amanda but she doesn't realize that seeing her hurts me the most. And don't even get me started on Dinah.'_

'_What happened with Dinah?'_

'_The last time I talked to her it was a year and a half ago. She told me if I ever talked to her again then she'd kill me. and it just feels as though I have no one to talk to, that everyone I care about has abandoned me,' she finished with tears in her eyes._

'_Not everyone has Tasha. I'm still here aren't I?' _

_She smiled at him. 'Thanks Shawn. Amanda was right.'_

'_What'd she say?'_

'_That out of everyone, you'd be the only one able to talk some sense into me. As usual, you are.'_

'_Well I prefer not to see you upset. So tell me about this daughter of yours.'_

_Tasha's face broke into a grin. 'She's an angel. I'm serious when I say that she is the cutest child ever.'_

'_I'm sure a lot parents would beg to differ. Do you have a photo?'_

_Tasha opened her wallet and took out a photo of herself and Samantha and showed it to Shawn._

'_She's beautiful, Tash,' he smiled. 'She's got your eyes,' he added._

'_I know,' she smiled. The two sat down and talked about her for a few hours, until finally, Tasha looked at the time. _

'_I have to go,' she announce sadly. _

'_Why?'_

'_I have a plane to catch.'_

'_You fly over, and catch plane back mere hours later? Why?'_

'_Well, I've been in New York for three days,' she admitted._

'_And you only come now because….?'_

'_Took me three days to work up the courage,' she shrugged casually._

'_Three days? That's ages!'_

'_It took you two months to work up the courage to tell me that you were apparently falling for me,' she reminded him, before a sad look crossed her face. She didn't know why she had said it. It was always a painful subject between the two of them. 'Bye,' she muttered, walking out of the door._

'_She was in the plane crash with you, right?' Chase asked._

'_Yeah,' Shawn muttered._

'_And you obviously have feelings for her…'_

'_What?'_

'_You obviously have feelings for her,' he repeated. 'So why don't you tell her?'_

'_It's….complicated.'_

'_Oh yeah. What's more complicated than love? You should tell her.'_

_Shawn looked at his brother for a minute before running out of the apartment. He ran down the corridor to the elevator and pressed the down button. When it came he jumped in and went down to the lobby. The doors opened and he sprinted out of the elevator, dodging the other people. He had to tell her. She had to know._

_Running outside the building he stopped and scanned around for her. When he finally located her, she was getting into a cab down the street._

'_Tasha!' he yelled. She looked up, and around, trying to locate who was calling out to her. At that moment a huge group of people moved in between them, blocking Tasha from his view and him from hers. He tried to push past them, but there were too many._

_She looked around again before getting in. after a minute the cab pulled into the traffic, and in seconds it was gone from view._

_Damn it. She needed to know how he really felt about her. He had been denying it for two years, but he was done. She needed to know. And the next time he saw her she was going to find out._

_No matter what._

--

'You don't have to watch me like a hawk,' Sasha complained half an hour. 'I am perfectly capable of walking. It's only a fractured ankle.'

'Technically, I can't 'watch you like a hawk,'' Dragan pointed out, but nevertheless stopped hassling her.

'Whatever. See? I'm perfectly fine,' she said as she walked by herself, and no sooner then the words had left her mouth then she stumbled and almost fell over. The only thing that stopped her from falling was Dragan grabbing her arm. 'Not a word,' she warned.

'Wasn't going to say anything, coz, you know, you_ are _perfectly capable of walking,' he smirked.

She started muttering in Arabic then, and by the amused looks from Ivory and Anya, it was insulting.

'Do I want to know what you're saying?' Dragan asked.

'You have gotten a lot more annoying since last time I saw you,' Sasha said, smiling slightly. She had missed this.

'Or maybe you're tolerance level is going down,' he countered teasingly.

'It was okay on the freighter,' she shrugged. 'I managed not to put a bullet in Morozov.'

'And mine's pretty good to,' Anya said. 'I managed not to stab you, _Taliba_.'

'What great self control you have, Tatiana Ivanov,' Sasha said.

Suddenly Anya whirled around. 'What did you call me?' she demanded in a dangerously low voice.

'I called you Tatiana,' she shrugged. 'I believe it's your birth name. The name you had before you killed your fiancée,' she added. Everyone gasped. Shawn and Calypso moved away from her, as they were standing right next to her.

'You know nothing about me, so don't pretend you do,' she said in Arabic.

'I know enough. I also just spared you. I know you're the reason your daughter is dead,' she said in Russian.

'What?' she gasped in Russian.

'You killed your daughter. Faina was her name, wasn't it?'

Suddenly Anya crossed the clearing to punch her in the face, but Sasha grabbed her fist. 'What's wrong?' she said in English. 'Can't face the truth?'

'You know,' Sophie said. 'I get the feeling that you like starting fights.'

Suddenly, what could've turned into a full on fight was cut short when there was a rustling in the jungle. The people with guns whipped them out and pointed them at the noise. After a minute six people walked out, their guns drawn as well.

'Not you again!' Anya and Payton groaned.

'Anya, Payton,' Madison nodded in acknowledgement, before walking over to where Ben, Locke, Megan and Sasha were standing. 'So, where are the mercenaries?'

'Our good friend, Smokey, got them,' Sawyer said.

'Let's get moving then.'

--

'Is anyone else coming?' Sayid asked.

Amber, Kurt and Desmond looked at each other.

'I spent three years on that island,' Desmond said. 'I'm never stepping foot on it again.'

'I think I'll stay here,' Kurt and Amber said in unison.

Sayid nodded.

'Hey Jarrah!' a voice yelled, coming closer to them. They turned around and saw it was Rebecca. 'Stay on the bearing of 305.'

'Why?' Amber asked.

'Coz I bloody well said to!' she snapped. Sayid nodded once at her and got in the Zodiac and speeding out of sight.

--

'So where are we actually going?' Tamsyn said half an hour later.

'Well, I'm done with this,' Sawyer said. 'I never should have followed you wackos in the first place. I'm going back to the beach, and these three and their kids are coming with me,' he said gesturing to Claire, Rosie and Stacey. 'That okay with you?' he asked the girls.

'Yeah, sure.'

'I'm coming too,' Ivy added.

'So am I,' added Hurley.

'Me too,' Amanda added softly, her face tear streaked. 'What about you guys?' she addressed the others.

'Hugo's coming with us,' Locke said.

Sawyer aimed his gun at Locke.

'Not a chance.'

'We need him to locate the cabin.'

'Stop!' Hurley said. 'I'll go. Just put the guns down.' Locke lowered his gun. 'You too,' he said to Sawyer.

'You don't have to do this.'

'It's okay; I'll catch up sooner or later.'

'Anyone else?' Locke said as Sawyer lowered the gun.

Shawn, Sophie, Isabella, Anya, Payton, Miles, Dan and Calypso looked at each other.

'Yeah, I think I'll go wherever Sasha isn't, which would be with these guys,' Anya said gesturing with Sawyer.

Sasha threw her a look and spoke one line in Russian.

'What's that supposed to mean?' she demanded.

'You know exactly what I mean,' Sasha said.

'I'll go with Locke,' Dan announced.

'So will I,' Sophie said quickly.

'No surprise there,' Calypso muttered before speaking louder. 'I'm going back to the beach.'

'So am I,' Shawn, Payton, Isabella and Miles said.

'Okay, then,' Sawyer said. 'Let's go.'

The group walked off, leaving the others there. Ben turned to the Others.

'I'd like you all to go to the Temple,' he said.

'Not a chance,' Sasha said.

'There's no reason why you have to come with us.'

'Why should we go to the Temple?' Tamsyn asked.

'It would be better if you are there.'

'Unless you give us a good reason, I'm not going. I'm through blindly following orders from you,' Sasha said.

'Sasha, I understand you're upset that I-'

''Upset?' You think you can explain the anger and hatred I have for you at the moment in a small word like 'upset?' You're lucky I haven't put a bullet in you yet and killed you,' she snarled. Everyone exchanged looks. Only Megan, Madison and Serj had ever seen Sasha directly say she wanted to kill Ben, and mean it entirely. It was a bit discouraging to know that Sasha, who always stood by Ben, wanted to kill him.

'It will be much safer there.'

'I'll go,' Tamsyn said.

'So will I,' Serj and Madison added.

'Well, I'm staying,' Sasha said, glaring at Ben.

'I didn't expect anything else from you, Sasha,' Ben said, ignoring the look she sent his way.

'I'll stay too,' Megan and Dragan said.

'Okay then.'

'You know, to stop her from killing him,' Megan whispered to Dragan.

Tamsyn, Ursula, Brent, Madison, Gabe, Alex, Andrew and Serj said there goodbyes before walking in the direction of the Temple. Everyone started walking again.

'You're afraid,' Sasha said to Ben.

'Excuse me?' he asked.

'You're afraid.'

'And why would that be?'

'You didn't really care if they left or not, you just wanted Serj gone. You think he'll be able to see Jacob, like us, and it scares you,' she paused. 'How close am I to the reason?'

He looked at her, intending to answer, but she stopped short, and then so did the rest of them.

'What's going on? Why'd we stop?' Dragan asked.

Sasha didn't answer.

'We need to keep on moving,' Ben said.

'You guys go on ahead,' Sasha said. 'I'll catch up.'

'What's going on?' Dragan quietly asked Megan.

'We found Riley's body,' she answered quietly.

'Oh. I'll stay with her.' Megan nodded and followed the group. Sasha knelt down in front of Riley and prayed quietly as silent tears fell down her cheeks. As she stood up she let out a quiet sob. Dragan wrapped his arms around her and she cried into his shoulder. After a few minutes she moved her head away.

'You know, I never actually said 'hi' to you,' she mused quietly.

'Well, seeing as we were trying not to get killed, I don't th-' the rest of his sentence was cut short when Sasha kissed him passionately. After a minute she broke away.

'Hi Dragan,' she smiled.

'Hi Sasha,' he smiled back. 'You know, I should say 'hi' to you more often.'

She hit him lightly on the shoulder. 'Come on,' she said, grabbing his hand as they walked out of the clearing.

'So, where are we even meant to be heading?' Dragan asked.

'Jacob's cabin.'

'Have you actually been there before?'

'A couple times.'

'And did you see him?'

'Yeah.'

'How?'

'Well, I'm not sure if you remember, but us people who aren't blind, we can see everything around us,' she said sarcastically.

'Amusing. I meant, how can you see him? I thought only a few could.'

'In the words of Ben, 'I'm special.' Apparently why I survived going through the fence.' she shrugged. 'In my opinion it's a load of bull.'

'Yeah, I noticed you've been pissed off with him for some time.'

'Oh, yeah, I wonder why?' she said sarcastically.

'He ended up telling us awhile back what he sent you to do.'

'Really? And what were the reactions to that?'

'Umm, Megan, Madison, Serj, Riley and I all yelled about it. Oh, and I tried to punch Ben,' he added casually.

'You tried to punch Ben?' she asked. He nodded. 'Good job. I'm surprised you didn't find a gun to try and shoot him.'

'Well I _was _thinking about it,' he said as they walked into a clearing where everyone else was.

'So, why are we waiting here?' Sasha asked.

'Coz Locke has no idea where the Hell we are going,' Sophie said.

'Shouldn't Ben have some idea?' Dragan said.

'I've been following Hugo,' Ben said. 'He's the last one who saw it.'

'Wrong,' Sasha said. 'I saw it, barely a day ago.'

'Where?' Megan asked.

'You want the truth?'

'The truths always nice,' Dan said.

'I have no fucking idea.'

'Well, isn't that great?' Sophie muttered.

'What do you think we should do, John?' Ben asked.

'You're asking for his advice?' Sasha asked incredulously.

'A lot has changed since you left.'

'Yeah, I realized that. Like the fact that you're willing to deceive your friends, and send them to their death.'

'Well, you're not dead, are you? Now, what do you think we should do, John?'

'I think we should set up camp,' Locke said.

--

_Shawn was sitting at a table on the campus of the college he went to now doing some work. It had been almost a month since he last saw Tasha, and he was plagued with thoughts about her 24/7. Suddenly he heard the sound of someone approaching him, so he looked up. What he saw shocked him._

'_John?' he asked. In front of him was John Locke in a wheelchair._

'_Hello, Shawn.'_

'_What are you doing here?' he asked. 'The island – I thought it disappeared?'_

'_It didn't disappear.'_

'_But, we couldn't see it.'_

'_I know.'_

'_Why are you here, John?'_

'_Because you need to come back.'_

'_Come back? And why would I want to?'_

'_Because bad things have happened since you left.'_

'_So you want me to come back?'_

'_Not just you. Everyone. Jack… Kate... Amanda... Sophie......Tasha,' he added._

'_I don't think they'll be willing to. Jack's a doctor, Kate's got Aaron, Sun has a daughter, so does Tasha, Amanda-'_

'_I don't think you understand.'_

'_Understand what?'_

'_That if you all don't come back, everyone on the island will die.'_

_Shawn looked shocked for a minute. 'Excuse me, what?'_

'_They will all die.'_

'_I'm sorry, but I can't.'_

'_And why not?'_

'_Look, I want to at least get a degree. When I do, I'll be willing to go back to that Hellhole. But until then…'_

_Locke nodded. 'I understand.'_

'_Thank you.'_

_Locke started wheeling himself away, only turning his head back to speak to Shawn. _

'_I thought you believed, Shawn,' he said quietly._

_--_

Stacey's eyes flickered open. It was the middle of the night. The group of them had set up camp a few hours before hand. Looking around she noticed that Isabel wasn't next to her. She sat up abruptly. Sawyer was there. So were Miles, Shawn, Calypso, Rosie, Alice, Anya, Payton, Isabella and Amanda. But not Claire or Aaron. Or Isabel. She looked around again. Could it have been the Others? She looked around again, in a panic. She finally located Isabel. She was in the arms of a man. Looking at the face of the man she was shocked.

'Dad?'

--

'Where'd they go?' Sawyer demanded the next morning.

'Who?' Anya asked.

'Stacey and Claire!'

'No idea.'

'We need to find them,' Rosie said.

'Well, we don't even know where to start,' Calypso said.

'They took off in the middle of the night,' Miles said, and everyone turned to him. 'With someone.'

'Who? Ivy asked.

'They called him 'dad.''

'Which one?' Payton asked.

'Both. I would've stopped them, but I have a restraining order.'

Suddenly the heard cries from a baby. Everyone turned in the direction.

'Stacey! Claire!' Sawyer yelled going off in that direction, with Payton, Anya, Amanda, Calypso and Shawn following him. They all went in one direction, off to the left. Calypso, who was the last person, heard a noise to the right, so took the chance and went that way.

'Hello?' she asked nervously. She looked around her, and when she turned back to straight in front of her, it was there.

The Smoke Monster.

--

Sawyer and Amanda had just picked up Isabel and Aaron, when they all heard a scream. They turned in the direction.

'That sounded like….' Shawn trailed off.

'Calypso,' Amanda finished. They all ran in the direction, and only stopped when they got to a clearing where Isabella, Rosie, Ivy and Miles standing around Calypso.

Rosie was kneeling down beside her.

'How is…?' Shawn asked, alerting them to their presence.

'Dead,' Rosie said softly. 'I'm sorry.'

'Was it the Smoke Monster?' Amanda asked quietly.

'It looks like it.'

'We need to bury her,' Shawn said.

'I agree.'

--

**So, Shawn's off the island in the future in the future. And is so totally in love with Tasha still. Sasha's alive! And back on the island. And punches Ben! But he totally had it coming. And she was reunited with Dragan at last! And kills Malcolm. God, she did a lot. And Parker, Karl, Riley, Calypso, Rousseau and Jake all died. So sad. But let's face it, Karl and Rousseau had to die, Riley had to so Sasha could kill Malcolm, which prevents Alex's death, Parker wasn't really a main character, Jake needed to die because of something that happens in Amanda's future, and Calypso, well she was only submitted as an expendable character, but I liked her so much that I extended how long she was in it. Truthfully she was meant to die in The Other 48 Days. And that's a bit about Anya's, or should I say Tatiana's, past revealed. And aren't you wondering what Sasha said to her? Anyway, I need you guys to do something for me. I just need a mini form filled out for all characters, the first one also for dead people:**

**Famous person they resemble: **

**Job in the Dharma Initiative:**

**Attitude towards either being in the DI, or leaving the island:**

**And, if your character is off island, what you'd like to happen to them (for instance, Tasha getting depressed, Dinah working for Ben, ect.): **

**And, also, could you fill something else out for me? I'm trying to determine the overall favorite OC:**

**Your favorite Middle Section person, and why:**

**Your favorite Tail Section person, and why:**

**Your favorite Other, and why:**

**Your favorite Freightie, and why:**

**Your least favorite Middle Section person, and why:**

**Your least favorite Tail Section person, and why:**

**Your least favorite Other, and why:**

**Your least favorite Freightie, and why:**

**Oh, and did you notice that Sasha might have some competition for Dragan? Not that it's really competition, Sasha and Dragan love each other, but anyway.**

**Okay, and finally the preview:**

'You know what you will have to do. Are you ready?'

'You know I am. The more important question here is, are you?'

**--**

'I love you. Always remember that.'

--

'How the Hell are we going to accomplish that?'

--

'You have three seconds to tell me what the fuck is going on, before I start hurting you!'

--

'You son of a bitch! You killed her!'

--

Tasha punching someone.

--

A man with a gun pointed at Dragan.

--

Sasha, her face contorted in fury, kicking someone in the face.

--

**So, the next chapter shall be fun to write. What, with the 'I love you,' 'you son of a bitch,' and Sasha caving someone's face in with her foot, what isn't there to love?**

**Also, I have a poll on my authors' page! It's really, really, really important that you see it. **

**Oh, and I updated my authors page, and there's some stuff about this story.**

**And, I saw Namaste. So feel free to talk about it.**


	47. Winning A Battle,,,: The Oceanic 12

**Hey! Compared to the other chapters this is a small one, but I have a reason. I had this HUGE (almost fifty pages) chapter done for you, and was going to put it up last night, but my internet wasn't working. So I resolved that that I would this morning, and for some bizarre reason eight thousand words went missing over night. So I've been trying to find it all morning, but I can't. so I decided to give you the two and a half thousand I had, and I'll write up the other eight hundred thousand again when I get home tomorrow, coz I'm going out now. So yeah, here's the chapter! Enjoy! I don't own Lost.**

_Amanda and Kate were sitting next to each other, completely silent as they each had a baby on their laps. On the other side of Amanda there was Sun, also silent, and next to Sun, Sayid, remaining completely still. On the other side of Kate there was a stoic Dinah, and Tasha with her hand over her bulging stomach. Across from the group of them Jack was sitting, trying to sleep, with Hurley sitting alert next to him. On the other side of Hurley there was Sophie, staring off into space, and Shawn, who had his eyes on Tasha, who was in turn looking everywhere but him._

'_We're coming in for landing,' Ms Decker said, walking over. 'Your families are already here,' she paused. 'Now, there are also a lot of reporters, but you are not obligated to talk to any of them.'_

'_No,' Jack said. 'We'll talk.'_

'_Okay. They're referring to you all as the Oceanic Twelve. We'll see you on the ground.' She walked away._

'_We all know the story, don't we?' Jack asked. Shawn nodded, but other than that everyone remained quiet and still. 'If you don't want to or can't answer a question, then don't. It's okay. They'll just think we're in shock.'_

_Dinah turned and looked at him incredulously. 'That would be because we are in shock.'_

_--_

_The cargo bay door of the plane opened, so they all stood up, exchanging looks. Hurley was the first out, rushing up to his parents to greet them. After him was Sun, who was hugged by her mother straight away. Kate stepped out then, but after a quick scan, she deduced that no one was there for her. Amanda followed her out and her face broke into a smile when she saw her sister, who promptly hugged her. Shawn followed and smiled when he saw his father and brother, before he walked over to them. After him was Tasha, who looked around and saw her Aunt Teresa, so she walked over and hugged her tightly. Behind her was Dinah, but after looking around she realized that no one was there for her, probably because her family was all dead. Jack walked out after her and hugged his mother. Following him was Sayid, who was ushered forward by Hurley straight away. Lastly it was Sophie, who looked around and saw her parents and her cousin. Although it didn't quite reach her eyes, she smiled at them and walked over, hugging her mother first._

'_Kate,' Amanda said, motioning for her to come over, which she did. 'This is my sister Katrina,' she said, gesturing to the person next to her._

'_Nice too meet you,' Kate said._

'_Likewise. Is this your son?' Katrina asked._

'_Yes,' she nodded._

_Tasha walked over to Dinah and pulled her after her._

'_What are you doing Tasha?' Dinah asked._

'_Come on. I want you to meet my aunt,' she explained. The two walked over to Tasha's aunt. 'Aunt Teresa, this is Dinah.'_

'_Nice to meet you,' she said._

_And you too.'_

_--_

'You go back to the beach,' Sawyer said. 'I'm gonna find them.'

'I'll come with you,' Anya said.

'And I will,' Payton added.

'Not a chance,' Sawyer said. 'I'm going by myself.'

'Anya's a spy and Payton's an assassin,' Isabella spoke up. 'I think that they'll be able to help.'

'Fine. The female versions of James Bond can come with me.'

--

_**(THIS IS A DREAM SEQUENCE, NOT A FLASHBACK)**_

_Sophie opened her eyes when she heard a loud noise. Looking around she saw that the others weren't there. Where the Hell was they?_

'_I've been waiting for you,' a voice said._

_Sophie turned around and saw an Arabic woman standing behind her. _

'_Who the Hell are you?' Sophie asked._

'_My name is Alia. And I'm here to pass on a message.'_

'_Well, what's the message?'_

'_Tell Locke that he has to find Horace to then find Him.'_

'_Who?'_

'_Locke will know who I'm talking about.'_

'_Okay. Fine. I'll tell him.'_

'_Just one more thing. Tell Sasha Happy Birthday.'_

_**(END DREAM SEQUENCE)**_

_--_

Sophie sat up abruptly. What a strange dream.

'Soph?' Dan asked. 'You okay?'

'I just had the strangest dream,' she said.

'About what?' Dragan asked.

'It doesn't matter. It was just a dream.'

'On this island, dreams actually mean something,' Megan said.

'A woman told me to tell Locke to find Horace and you'll be able to find Him.'

'Was there anything else?' Ben asked. 'Did she say her name?'

'She said her name was Alia, and to tell Sasha Happy Birthday.'

'Excuse me?' Sasha said in anger. 'Alia? Did you just say 'Alia?''

'Yes. Do you know her?'

'Of course not,' she said sarcastically. 'She just mentioned me because she doesn't know me.'

'Oh, sarcasm! My favorite thing first thing in the morning!'

'Don't provoke her,' Megan said.

'Let's go,' Ben said. Everyone started walking again and Megan turned back to Sasha.

'By the way Sash, happy birthday,' she said.

'Thirty-eight. Fun,' she said.

'Damn, you're old.'

'Excuse me? You're almost forty.'

'So? I'm still-'

'Who cares?' Dragan asked. 'You're both still a Hell of a lot older than me,' he added, smirking because he knew they hated it when he'd do something like that.

'You're lucky I don't have a knife on me,' Megan said.

'Why?'

'Because she can't cut out your tongue so we don't have to listen to your interruptions,' Sasha explained casually.

'You know, I'm starting to figure out why people are scared of the two of you.'

--

'_This is ridiculous,' Amanda muttered to Sophie as the two walked down a hallway._

'_And why is that?'_

'_She will not want to see us.'_

'_You don't know what she wants,' Sophie sighed._

'_She only wants to leave this life.'_

'_I'm starting to think that the five minutes Dinah spent with us yesterday is starting to rub off on you,' she said as they walked into one of the rooms._

'_Hey,' the girl in the hospital bed said quietly._

'_Hey, Tasha,' Sophie smiled._

'_Natasha,' Amanda began._

'_Don't call me that, I know that a lectures coming so don't underline it by calling me by my actual name,' Tasha interrupted._

'_Tell me, why?'_

'_You don't get it Amanda!' she exclaimed._

'_Tasha, stay calm,' Sophie told her._

'_You want to know why I did it?' she asked. 'I did it because it makes me feel better about myself.'_

'_Almost cutting your wrist off,' Amanda said sarcastically. 'I can see how that makes you feel better about yourself.'_

'_Go to Hell, Amanda,' she snapped._

'_No thanks. I like it here. What I don't get is how you did this to yourself with your daughter in the next room.'_

_Tasha looked at Sophie. 'How is she?' she asked softly._

'_She's good. I've been looking after her. She's with Kate now.'_

'_Thank you,' she sighed, turning back to Amanda. 'You want to know why I did this. I miss them. I miss just having Calypso and Nat to talk to. I miss my cousins, arguing with them about anything. I miss Dinah; she always knew what I meant.'_

'_We talked to her,' Amanda said._

'_What?'_

'_She said she wouldn't come to see you. Sorry.'_

'_It's okay. But don't you get it? I miss them all.'_

'_So do I,' Sophie said. 'More than you could ever know.'_

'_You know who you should see?' Amanda asked._

'_Yes, I know who I should see. But it doesn't mean I'll go,' Tasha said._

'_Tasha, you know he's the only one who will be able to make you see sense.'_

'_And you know you love him,' Sophie added._

'_And if I do?' she asked softly. 'What happens then?'_

'_You should tell him.'_

'_But I know he doesn't feel that way about me.'_

'_If you don't tell him, how would you know?'_

_--_

'First thing I'm doing when I get home is getting this God damn tumor removed,' Dinah said.

'Well, I'm going to actually inform my sister Cass that I'm actually alive,' Kit said.

'You have another sister?' Tasha asked.

'Yes. She's a doctor. What's the first thing you'll do?'

'Cut my wrists, maybe,' she shrugged.

'Tasha!' Dinah exclaimed.

'Okay, maybe I won't. But I'll have nothing else to do.'

'You're incurable.'

'And so is your tumor.'

'That was mean,' Natalie said.

'It was a joke.'

'You do realize I should've died yesterday, so I could just die at any moment?' Dinah asked.

'Yes.'

'So maybe you don't want to joke about something that is fatal?'

At that moment the conversation was cut short when two things happened at once. For one, Sayid appeared on the zodiac. And for another a group of people walked out of the jungle. Dinah, Natalie, Kit and Tasha met up with the two groups.

'What's going on?' Dinah asked Sayid.

'Listen, I'm going to start taking people back to the freighter, six at a time. We have to go right now before the helicopter gets back to the boat,' he said.

'Why?' Tasha asked.

'Because the men on it have every intention of killing us all.'

'Oi Va'avoi Li,' Adira and Dinah muttered in unison.

'What?'

'Jack and Kate just went after it.'

'And we met them in the jungle,' Shawn spoke up. 'And Isabella joined them.'

'We should follow,' Sayid said.

'If you want to do that, then I can take groups back to the freighter,' Faraday said.

'I trust you know the bearing,' he said. Faraday nodded.

'Excuse me, but where's everyone else?' Kit asked Shawn.

'Dead,' Ivy said.

'Excuse me?' Tasha asked. 'Ellos todo muerto? Cómo Hacía usted pareja probar hasta ahorrar them? Esto es ridículo!'

'Can't understand a word you're saying,' Rosie said.

'She asked if they're all dead, how they died, did you try to save them, and then she added it was ridiculous,' Dinah translated.

'Not all are dead,' Shawn said.

'You have three seconds to tell me what is going on, and where Stacey is, before I start hurting you!' Tasha exclaimed.

'Stacey and Claire walked off in the middle of the night, Sawyer, Anya and Payton went to find them. Sophie, Dan and Hurley went with Locke and the Others. The rest are dead.'

'Calypso?' Dinah asked.

'Smoke Monster,' he replied.

'Look, we need to get everyone on this freighter,' Adira said.

'I agree,' Juliet said. 'Tasha and Sun are pregnant, they should go first.'

'Excuse me?' Tasha asked. 'I've just been told my cousin is out in that jungle, like Hell I am going!'

'You are,' Shawn said.

'I don't know what this has to do with you!'

'You're going,' Amanda said.

'No, I'm not!'

'You're going,' Adira said.

'I'm going to help find Stacey!'

'You're going,' Natalie and Dinah said in unison.

'Thanks for backing me up!'

'Natasha,' Ari said. 'You are going.'

'And why would that be?'

'How far along were you when we established that you had to get off this island before you were six months pregnant?'

'Five months, three weeks, and four days.'

'And how long ago was that?'

'Two weeks ago.'

'This means you are over six months pregnant, by eleven days. Feel nauseous lately?'

'All the time.'

'You have three more days until you will be comatose,' she informed her.

'What?'

'Three more days,' Juliet said. 'And after that there is no telling how long until you will die. And when your heart stops beating, so will Samantha's. I'd suggest you get on that boat.'

She bit her lip.

'Tasha?' Dinah said.

'I'm thinking,' she said.

'What is there to think about?' Amanda exploded. 'Your baby will die if you don't leave!'

Tasha looked at her, and only just realized she was holding Isabel. 'Oh my God. Jake?'

'Yes,' she said with a pained expression. 'Tasha, you don't want to go through this.'

'She's right. It really does hurt, losing a child,' Adira said.

'It almost killed me, learning that my baby died,' Ivy said.

'I'll go on the boat,' she nodded.

'Good,' Juliet said. 'So should the babies and teenagers,' she added.

'I'll take Isabel,' Tasha said.

Amanda nodded and passed Isabel to her.

'Rosie and Alice should as well,' Tasha added. Rosie nodded.

'That leaves us with three spots,' Juliet said. 'Shawn? Kit? Natalie? Dinah?'

'You staying here?' Kit asked.

'Until I get everyone off the island,' Juliet said.

'Then I'll stay until then.'

'Shawn, Dinah, Natalie, you should all get on,' Juliet said. The three nodded.

'Sayid, let's go,' Adira said, gesturing to the jungle. She turned to Dinah. 'I will see you there.'

Dinah nodded and watched as her mother ran into the jungle with Sayid. As soon as she was out of sight she turned to Kit.

'Can we just tell my mother I got on the first trip?' she asked.

'Yes,' he said. 'Because that's the one you're going on.'

'Thank you for backing me up.'

'I'll be right behind you,' he promised, kissing her on the cheek.

She nodded and got on the zodiac.

--

'_Miss Stevens, how are you today?' Dr. Sanders said. _

'_Good and you can call me Sophie,' she smiled. _

'_Okay, Sophie. And how have you been since the last time I saw you?'_

'_Good,' she nodded as two women walked in._

'_Sophie, these are my interns, Dr. Raven and Dr. Littleton,' she introduced._

'_Sophie, oh my God,' Raven said. 'I haven't seen you in years!'_

'_I know, Raven! I can't believe you're a doctor now!'_

'_I'm not sure if you noticed, Dr. Raven,' Dr. Sanders said. 'But we are in the middle of an examination.'_

'_Right, sorry,' she said. 'Proceed.'_

'_So, no complications?' Dr. Sanders asked._

'_Not that I'm aware of.'_

_Twenty minutes later they were done._

'_Well, if you have any queries come and see me or give me a call.'_

'_Will do,' she nodded. 'If you don't mind me asking, where's Dr. Shephard's office?'_

'_Down the hall and third door on the left.'_

'_Thank you,' she smiled before walking to the right door and knocking._

'_Come in,' a muffled voice said. She opened the door and walked in._

'_Hey,' she said._

'_Sophie,' Jack smiled. 'What are you doing here?'_

'_Just came for a check-up, and decided to come and see you,' she smiled, taking a seat._

'_A check-up? For what?'_

'_You haven't heard?' she asked. He shook his head. 'I'm pregnant.'_

'_You're pregnant?' she nodded. 'Dan?'_

'_Yes,' she said softly._

'_Congratulations, Sophie,' he smiled._

'_Thank you. You do realize this is going to make you an uncle for the third time?' she added._

'_Yes, I do realize that.'_

'_So, do you know how Isabel and Aaron are?' she asked._

'_No,' he said._

'_Well, I better get going,' she said. He nodded and she opened the door, to see Amanda there._

'_Amanda?' Jack asked, standing up._

'_What are you doing here?' Sophie asked._

'_Well, our good friend Tasha has gone into labor and is screaming at the top of her lungs,' she smirked._

'_Right. Well, I promised Hurley that I'd go see him, so I have to go,' Sophie said. 'Tell Tasha, good luck.'_

'_Will do.'_

_--_

Sophie, Dan, Hurley, Ben, Megan, Sasha and Dragan all patiently waited while Locke was inside the cabin.

'What do you suppose going on?' Dragan asked.

'No idea. But seeing as this is Jacob, something to save the island,' Sasha said, as the cabin door opened and Locke walked out.

'What does he want us to do?' Ben asked.

'He wants us to move the island,' Locke said.

'Well, fuck,' Megan and Sasha said in unison.

'How the Hell are we going to accomplish that?' Sophie demanded, but no one answered her.

'Let's go,' Ben said.

--

**Okay, the next chapter should be up by the middle of next week, but it could be longer coz I am royally pissed off. Seriously, I've almost broken the keyboard just writing this authors note. So, yeah, I hope you liked it.**

**Here's the preview:**

'You know what you will have to do. Are you ready?'

'You know I am. The more important question here is, are you?'

**--**

'I love you. Always remember that.'

--

'You son of a bitch! You killed her!'

--

Tasha punching someone.

--

A man with a gun pointed at Dragan.

--

Sasha, her face contorted in fury, kicking someone in the face.

**--**

'Stop lying to us!'

--

Dinah looking out her rear vision mirror.

'Not this bitch again.'

--

'I have loved you for years.'

--

'Why are you doing this?'

'Why are you trying to stop me?'

'Because I love you.'

--

Dinah being shot.

--

**Oh, and I saw He's our you and whatever happened, happened. I liked them.**

**Oh, and around six deaths are coming up. Just a heads up.**


	48. ,,,Losing The War: The Oceanic 12

**Okay, I calmed down enough to write this for you all. Most of it was meant to be in the long chapter last time, so I just had to rewrite it, which was a pain in the ass. Enjoy! I don't own Lost.**

'Rebecca!' Adela yelled. 'They're back!'

Rebecca watched as Adela walked over and helped Amber and Kurt pull a group of people up.

'Where's Sayid?' Amber asked.

'He went after Jack,' Tasha said, before being distracted and passing Isabel to Amber. 'You son of a bitch!' she exclaimed, crossing the deck to where Michael was and punching him square in the face. 'You killed her!'

'Tasha!' Shawn, Dinah and Natalie exclaimed, grabbing her and pulling her back towards them.

'Why is he here?' Rosie asked, holding Alice close to her.

'He works for Ben,' Kurt said.

'I do not work for him,' Michael said. 'I'm trying to make up for what I've done.'

'Oh, I forget, what was it you did?' Tasha asked. 'Oh, right. You murdered two people in cold blood!'

'And I'm sorry for it!'

'Michael!' Desmond yelled, running out onto the deck. 'I need you! Now!'

Michael nodded, running after him. After a moment's hesitation, so did Jin, Amber and Kurt.

--

'Holy mother of…' Amber trailed off, looking at the C-4 in front of them.

'Well, this just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?' Kurt asked.

--

'Where are we going?' Hurley asked.

'The Orchid,' Megan answered.

'And what is it?'

'It's a greenhouse.'

'And why are we going to a greenhouse?' Dan asked.

'You all heard Locke,' Sasha said. 'To move the island.'

'And how are we going to do that?' Hurley asked.

'Very carefully,' Ben answered.

'Well, if you can move the island, why didn't you before the guys with guns got here?'

'It's both dangerous and unpredictable. Doing so is a measure of last resort.'

'Great,' Dan muttered.

Sasha turned to Ben. 'You do realize they will be there, don't you?'

'Yes, Sasha, I do.'

'Who's going to be there?' Locke asked.

'The mercenaries.'

'And how do they know that?'

'because Charles Widmore, the man who's trying to capture me and kill all the rest of you, knows about this place and knows that what we need is inside, and told them.'

'I thought you said you had no idea why he was trying to find the island.'

'I wasn't being entirely truthful.'

'Yeah?' Sasha said bitterly. 'When are you ever being truthful?'

'Sasha, I'm aware that-'

'No Ben! We are not having this conversation again! Because if we do, I will most likely get pissed off and shoot you, and a bullet wound will just slow us down.'

'Such a nice person,' Dragan commented.

'Stop,' Megan said.

'Why?' Sophie asked.

'Because we're here.'

--

'What's wrong?' Sayid asked.

'These aren't Jack, Kate or Isabella's tracks,' Adira sighed. 'They're different tracks, fresh... and they're doubling back behind us.'

'Whoever you are, come out now!' Sayid yelled. The two of them heard a rustling in the trees so pointed their guns there. All of a sudden a woman walked out, with her hands up.

'All right,' Madison said. 'Let's just relax.'

'Stop!' Adira yelled.

'Just relax. Put the guns down. Pl-'

'I said stop right there!'

'Please just drop your guns.'

'Take one more step-' Sayid began before being cut off by guns cocking and being surrounded by some Others.

Madison smiled slightly. 'I said drop your guns.'

--

'I see two of them, but not the one who killed Riley,' Sasha said.

'Maybe he's not there,' Dan suggested.

'He's there.'

Listen to me very carefully, John,' Ben began. 'Because I'm not gonna have time to repeat this. You're gonna go into that greenhouse through that hole there. Once inside, you're gonna turn left. Go about 20 paces until you see a patch of anthuriums on your left. They're in an alcove against the north wall. Face the wall; reach down with your left hand. You'll find a switch that activates the elevator. The elevator takes you down to the actual Orchid station.'

'Whoa. Wait. What?' Hurley said.

'Okay, I'm sorry, Ben, but maybe I missed the part where you explained what I'm supposed to do about the armed men inside,' Locke said.

'I'm gonna take care of them,' Ben told him.

'And how the Hell are you gonna do that?'

'How many times do I have to tell you, John?' Ben asked, as he began to walk towards the greenhouse. 'I always have a plan.'

'Ben!' Megan called quietly. 'Ben!'

He ignored her and kept walking, his hands in the air. He approached Keamy, ignoring the guns pointed at his head.

'My name is Benjamin Linus,' he said 'I believe you're looking for me.'

Keamy pointed his gun at Ben. Megan gasped. But instead of shooting him, he pistol whipped Ben in the face, making him fall to the ground.

--

'_Ms. Todd?'_

_Yes?' Amanda opened the door._

'_Hi, I'm Dan Norton of the law firm Agostini & Norton. May I have a moment of your time?' the man said. 'If I could just come in, I'll be glad to explain-'_

'_Or how about you explain right here?' she said coolly._

'_Okay, then. Ms. Todd, we're here to get a blood sample from you and one from your daughter._

'_Excuse me?' did he know?_

_Now I have a court order signed by a judge for you to relinquish your blood upon being served these papers-'_

'_Why?'_

'_To determine your relationship to the child.'_

'_Who is your client?' _

_I'm not at liberty to divulge that information. Now, if you'll just let me come in-'_

'_Tell me your clients name, and I'll consider letting you come in. or you can just get the Hell off my property.'_

'_If you won't comply, then I'm going to have to come back with the sheriff.'_

'_Then come back with the sheriff,' she said, closing the door in his face. Someone knew. Oh God._

_Quickly Amanda picked up her phone and dialed a number._

'_Hello?' a voice responded._

'_Kate, hey, it's me,' she said hurriedly, walking to her bedroom and grabbing a suitcase._

'_What's wrong?'_

'_They tried to take her from me.'_

'_What?!'_

'_They might want to take Aaron too.'_

'_This can't happen.'_

'_I know. Pack some clothes, shoes, essentials, money – and a gun. I'll pick you up.'_

'_Okay, okay. Where will we meet?'_

'_The Park down the street from your place?'_

'_Okay. I'll see you in a few.'_

'_Okay. Don't open the door to anyone,' she added before she sat her phone down._

_She quickly knelt beside her bed and reached underneath it, grabbing the money taped the base of the bed. She then quickly opened the drawer beside her bed and got the gun from within. Quickly she made sure it was loaded before she put it in her bag along with the money. _

_She picked up the suitcase and walked to the lounge room, kneeling down in front of the young girl there._

'_Honey, we need to go,' she said._

'_Where we going, mommy?' the girl asked._

'_Vacation,' she said as she picked the girl up and walked out the door._

_Her son had been taken from her and there was no way in Hell her daughter would as well._

--

'Let's go,' Megan said to Dragan and Sasha.

'Where are you going?' Sophie asked.

'Wherever we want to,' Megan answered. 'You see, us, unlike you, know this island like the back of out hands, and we, unlike you, won't get lost.'

'Okay then,' Dan said.

'You can all stay here if you want,' she said, although it sounded more like an order then a suggestion.

--

'So we're giving up?' Payton asked.

'No, we're getting more water and going out again,' Sawyer told her as they walked onto the beach.

'Fantastic,' Anya said. Sawyer ignored her and walked over to where Amanda was just getting on the zodiac and whispered something in her ear. She looked at him strangely but nodded nonetheless.

--

'We're finally going home,' Kit said.

'I know,' Juliet smiled back at her brother. 'It's been three years for me.'

'A year for me.'

'I wonder what's changed,' she mused.

'Well, Cass is probably married by this time,' he said.

'What?' Juliet asked in surprise.

'Cass was engaged when I came here.'

'Really?'

'Yeah. She must've changed her name to Sanders.'

'So, she's now known as Dr. Cassandra Sanders?'

'Yeah,' he said.

--

The group of them looked at the C-4.

Is it on a timer?' Amber asked. 'And why hasn't it gone off yet?'

'This is a radio receiver. It's... it's like a walkie-talkie. You send it a signal, and, uh... it triggers a bomb remotely,' Desmond said.

So can we turn it off?' Kurt asked.

'This is a... this is a trip wire,' he pointed at a wire. 'Move it, and... Boom. This is dummy wiring. If you cut the wrong one... boom. This is multiple firing systems. You disable one, and the next one... boom. Uh, this... battery's the power source. If you disconnect it...'

'Boom,' Jin said.

--

'You sure we are going the right way?' Isabella asked.

'Yes,' Jack said.

'How do you know?'

'Because we're there,' Kate answered.

'Oh,' she said as the three walked up to where Hurley, Dan and Sophie were.

'Where is he?' Jack asked.

--

Skye had just got off the zodiac and was watching Dinah, who was sitting on the edge of the ship. Cautiously she walked over there.

'Dinah?'

'What?' Dinah said when she saw who it was.

'I heard about how you're dying, and I wanted to say how sorry I am.'

'Yeah. Right. Thanks,' she said, although it was obvious she thought Skye's words were fake.

'No, really. I'm sorry,' she took a deep breath. 'And also I'm sorry about being a complete bitch to you.'

'I'm sorry too.'

'It's just that, I was pissed off because Kit likes you and not me. I was hoping he'd like me because I like him and he's just so…'

'Nice?'

'Well, I was going to say hot, but yeah, that too,' she laughed.

Dinah laughed too. 'Yes, there is also that.'

--

'Where are you guys going?' Ursula asked.

'To get Ben back,' Sasha replied.

'And how are you going to do that?' Gabe asked.

'Hmm, never thought of that,' Dragan said.

'Hey, Maddie?' Megan asked after thinking for a minute. 'Can we borrow your prisoners?'

--

Hey!' Keamy exclaimed, walking into the clearing with Ben and the other mercenaries. 'How'd he get the toolbox?' he said in reference to Frank. He walked up to him. 'Who gave you the toolbox, Frank?'

Frank's explanation was cut off when Adira suddenly ran into the clearing. She stopped suddenly when she saw Keamy and his men and she put her hands up.

'Who are you?' Keamy demanded, his gun pointed at her.

'I'm Adira. I'm one of the passengers of Flight 815,' she said.

'Why are you running?' Adrian asked.

'I'm being chased by his people,' she explained, pointing to Ben.

'Kocol... Omar... Redfern on flank,' Keamy ordered. The men nodded and went to their assigned places while Adrian stayed by the helicopter, keeping an eye on Ben, Adira and Frank.

'Hands above your heads, both of you,' Keamy told Ben and Adira before he took off after the other men, just as one of the mercenaries was jumped on, and his neck snapped. The other three men turned towards where it had happened and started shooting blindly. One of the men was suddenly shot in the head and fell to the ground, just as a grenade was thrown near Keamy. He kicked it away, and it landed next to the other man, exploding quickly and killing the man instantly.

Keamy ran towards the helicopter to take cover from the heavy fire. As soon as he was distracted and not looking their way Adira grabbed Ben and they started running.

'Ben, stay close,' she told him.

The two ran through the jungle, Keamy behind them. Suddenly Ben tripped and fell to the ground. Adira ran back and grabbed his arm.

'Come on,' she said, and the two started running again, this time Keamy was even closer.

All of a sudden Keamy was tackled by Dragan and the two fell down a steep slope. Keamy recovered first and drew his gun, but Dragan grabbed Keamy's arm and pushed it to the side just before Keamy pulled the trigger. Keamy swung his arm around and pulled the trigger again, this time the bullet hit Dragan in the shoulder. Dragan grabbed a gun from his waist and shot Keamy several times, making him fall to the ground.

Suddenly, just as he was about to leave the clearing and meet up with the others, he heard a gun cock behind his head.

'Drop the gun and start walking,' Adrian said.

Dragan could do nothing but comply.

--

'What was the arrangement?' Ben asked.

'They help us free you, and we let them off the island,' Megan said.

'Fair enough,' he nodded before turning to Sayid and Adira. 'The helicopter is yours. The two of you have a safe journey back.'

'So we can go? Off the island? That's it?' Adira asked.

'That's it,' he said before turning to Megan. 'Let's go.'

She nodded and the two left.

'Hang on. Where's Dragan? And Sasha?' she asked.

--

'So, are we just going to continue doing the whole 'walk through the jungle with a gun pointed at the back of my head' thing, or are you going to let me go? Or kill me?' Dragan asked as he continued walking.

'Shut up and keep walking,' Adrian said.

'Okay, then. Option one it is. Of course, I would've preferred option two, but who doesn't?'

'Just shut up or I'll shoot you.'

'Ahh, it's a classic. The 'shut up or I'll shoot.' They never actually do though.'

Suddenly, as they walked beneath a tree, a blur jumped down in between the two of them, knocking Adrian's gun out of his hand. Sasha landed and immediately kicked Adrian in the face, her face furious as he clutched his broken nose.

'Did you just fracture your ankle again?' Dragan asked, as he turned around and punched Adrian in the face.

'It is a possibility,' Sasha said, getting out her gun and shooting Adrian. 'That was too easy,' she said, putting her gun away.

'Thanks for the help. But I could've handled it.'

'Yeah, provoking him into shooting you really would've worked,' she said sarcastically. 'But I see Keamy already shot you,' she noted.

'It's nothing.'

She lightly touched underneath his gunshot wound and smirked when he winced. 'Yeah, I can see that.'

'Come on, we need to find the others.'

--

'What did you wanna talk to me about, John?' Jack asked.

'I want you to reconsider leaving the island, Jack. I would like you to stay,' Locke said to him.

'You'd like me to stay?'

'Yeah, that's right.'

'Well, I'll tell you what. You stay here in your little greenhouse, but the rest of us are going home.'

'But you're not supposed to go home. You know, Jack. You know that you're here for a reason. You know it. And if you leave this place, that knowledge is gonna eat you alive from the inside out...until you decide to come back.'

'Good-bye, John,' Jack said, beginning to walk away.

'You're gonna have to lie.'

Jack turned back to him. 'Excuse me?'

'If you have to go, then you have to lie about everything...everything that happened since we got to the island it's the only way to protect it.'

'It's an island, John. No one needs to protect it.'

'Well...we'll just have to see which one of us is right.'

'Are we interrupting?' Megan asked, walking into the greenhouse with Ben, Dragan and Sasha.

Jack turned around and pointed his gun at Ben.

'Nice to see you, too, Jack,' Ben said, walking past and completely ignoring him. He turned to Locke. 'Couldn't find the Anthuriums, could you?'

'I don't know what they look like.'

Ben shook a small flower pot, then reached underneath a shelf and activated a switch, before a door creaked open and a secret elevator is exposed.

'What are you doing?' Jack asked.

'Didn't you tell him?' Ben directed the question to Locke.

'I tried.'

'Sayid and Adira are waiting for you at the helicopter. I understand that your people from the beach are being brought to the freighter even as we speak,' Sasha said.

'What?' Jack asked.

'We'd love to fill you in on everything you missed, Jack,' Megan said. 'Really, we would. But you, Hugo, Sophie, Daniel, Isabella and Kate, you need to get moving. If I were you, I'd want to be on that boat within the hour. Good-bye, Jack.'

Ben turned to Locke and the Others. 'Let's go.'

They nodded and followed, Locke turning back and speaking to Jack as he did so. 'Lie to them, Jack. If you do it half as well as you lie to yourself, they'll believe you.'

--

'You're doing what?' Desmond asked.

'Freezing it,' Michael said. 'But we only have one canister.'

'So shouldn't we wait until the light turns red?' Amber asked.

'If that light turns red and it's not already cold we won't even be hear to see it.'

'Thank you so much for that comforting thought,' Kurt said.

--

'Miles, Missy, Ivy, Johnny,' Faraday said, gesturing them over to where he was already standing with Evelyn and Charlotte. They all walked over.

'What's up?' Missy asked.

'I'm leaving in ten minutes to take the next group of people to the freighter. You all need to make sure that you're with me on that raft, all right?'

'Well, don't worry about me,' Miles said. 'Coz I'm gonna stay.'

'Miles, no, I don't think I'm getting across the... direness of the circumstance.'

'Oh, no,' Miles said. 'You're very dire, but I think I'm going to stay.'

'Is Ari going on the next trip?' Johnny asked. Faraday shook his head. 'Then I'll stay.' Faraday opened his mouth to try and convince him, but Johnny cut him off before he even started. 'No, Faraday. I've spent four years, trying to find her, one of my best friends. And three months trying to find my brother,' he said, looking over at the graves sadly. 'I've lost one, and I'm not going to lose the other. When she goes, I go.'

'He makes a valid point,' Ivy said. 'I'm staying. I have a score to settle with one Tamsyn Widmore.'

Faraday sighed and turned to Evelyn and Charlotte.

'I'm going to stay,' Charlotte said.

'Me too,' Evelyn added. 'For now, anyway.'

'There is no 'for now,'' Faraday told them. 'If you don't come now, 'for now' could be forever.'

'Nothing's forever,' Evelyn and Charlotte said in unison.

--

Jack, Hurley, Kate, Sophie, Isabella and Dan all walked into the clearing where the helicopter, Frank, Sayid and Adira were.

'Sayid! Adira! Good to see you, Dude,' Hurley exclaimed, picking up the closest person, Adira, in a hug.

'Good to see you too, Hurley,' Adira laughed.

'All right!' Frank yelled. 'Let's get the hell out of here!'

'We're really leaving,' Sophie whispered happily.

'Yeah, we are,' Dan smiled back as the group all got into the helicopter.

'After we drop everyone off at the boat, we can come back and look for Claire, right?' Hurley asked.

'Absolutely,' Jack told him.

'Hands and feet inside the vehicle! Let's go for a ride!' Frank yelled.

--

'Please, Ben, just take me with you,' Megan said, following around as he put a metal bin in the vault.

'No, Megan. You need to stay here,' he said.

'You do realize he said not to put anything metal into there?' Locke said.

'Sasha and Madison are perfectly capable,' she argued, ignoring Locke.

'That may be so, but you need to stay.'

'No. I refuse to.'

'And why is that?'

'Because…' she trailed off.

'Because…?'

'Oh my God,' Sasha exclaimed from the doorway, interrupting them. 'Please just one of you say it!'

'Say what?' Ben asked.

'You both know exactly what, so please, just one of you say it.'

'What if I don't want to?' Megan asked.

'Then I will.'

'You can't do that!'

'Megan, as much as I love you and would do anything for you, I can't watch you both deny this any longer. Just say it.'

'Okay,' Megan nodded.

'We'll just be through here,' she said, grabbing Locke and Dragan and dragging them out of the room.

'What's this about?' Ben asked Megan.

'How can you not know? After all this time, how can you not notice?'

'Notice what?'

'I love you.'

'What?'

'I have loved you for years. I have followed you for years, and done everything you asked of me, but the fact that you haven't noticed how I feel? It's torn me apart. You never noticed me as anything more than your second-in-command, your go-to girl.'

'Why are you telling me this?'

'Because, after almost thirty years, you deserve to know. Just why couldn't you have given me a sign? Why, Ben? Just one little sign that could've told me how you really felt. Was that too much to ask?' she asked.

Instead of saying anything, Ben leaned forward and kissed her softly.

'Will you come with me?' Ben asked when they broke away from each other. Megan could do nothing but nod speechlessly.

--

'_You're so lucky,' Sophie said as she watched Tasha reading a book to Samantha._

'_I know,' she said. 'I'm sorry for rubbing this in your face, though.'_

'_It's okay. I was pregnant, I miscarried, nothing more to it,' she shrugged sadly._

'_Still…' she trailed off, just as the doorbell went off._

'_I'll get it,' Sophie said, getting up. She walked over to the door and opened it. 'Shawn, hey.'_

'_This is Tasha's place, isn't it?' he asked. Tasha stood up and walked over to the door._

'_Yes, it is my place,' she said, smiling at him._

'_So…I'm going to go,' Sophie said._

'_Soph, remember this is where you are staying now,' Tasha reminded her. _

'_Fine, I'll just be in the kitchen,' she said._

'_So, what are you doing here?' she asked, gesturing for him to come in._

'_I had a visit from Locke,' he told her._

'_So did I,' she said. 'He's mental,' she added before picking up her daughter. 'Shawn, this is Samantha,' she introduced._

'_She's beautiful,' Shawn told her._

'_Sammy,' Tasha said. 'This is Shawn.'_

'_Hi, Shawn,' Samantha said shyly as there was a knock on the door. _

'_Hi, Samantha,' Shawn smiled back._

_Tasha sat Samantha down and walked towards the door and opening it._

'_What the Hell are you doing here?' Tasha snarled._

_Sophie and Shawn both turned to look at who it was._

'_There was a man perched outside your house for a week, ready to kill you when the order was given. I just killed him. I saved your life, the least you could do is let me explain what is going on,' Dinah said._

'_Fine, come in,' she said, opening the door wider to let her in._

'_Toda,' she walked in. 'you all need to come with me,' she informed them._

'_And why would we do that? You told me you'd kill me if I ever spoke to you again.'_

'_Because circumstances have changed.'_

'_What do you mean?' Shawn asked._

'_Bentham's dead. Two days ago. They said it was suicide.'_

'_He's dead?' Sophie asked._

'_Yes. We need to go somewhere safe.'_

'_So we're not going back?' Tasha asked._

'_Just somewhere safe.'_

'_How do we know we can trust you?'_

'_You haven't got a choice.'_

'_Fine,' she sighed before picking up Samantha. _

'_Shawn? Sophie?' _

'_Fine,' Sophie said while Shawn nodded. The four of them walked out of the building and into Dinah's black Mercedes. They started driving off._

_They had been driving for ten minutes when they heard a car speeding behind them._

_Dinah looked in her rear vision mirror and groaned._

'_Not this bitch again,' she sighed._

_Everyone else looked out the back of the car._

'_That's my cousin!' Sophie exclaimed, looking at Addison._

'_Well, then I'm very sorry for what I'm about to do,' Dinah said, taking a gun from her waist. She hit the brakes and turned the wheel sharply, making the car turn so it was facing the other car. Dinah raised her gun and pulled the trigger, just as a wave of gunfire came towards them from the other car._

'_Duck!' Dinah yelled to the others. Sophie ducked and put her arms over her head. Tasha did as well and shielded Samantha. Shawn shielded both Tasha and Samantha._

'_That's my cousin! What's she ever done to you?' Sophie asked._

'_Tried to kill me,' she said, still shooting. Suddenly a bullet went through the front window of the car and hit Dinah in the shoulder. 'Ugh!' she fired one more time before turning the car around and speeding away again._

'_Does this happen regularly to you?' Tasha asked Dinah as she tried to calm down Samantha._

'_Why do you ask?'_

'_You seem calm.'_

'_It happens a couple times every few months,' she shrugged. Everyone remained quiet for another ten minutes. Addison had lost their trial. Dinah pulled up outside a building. 'Come on.' They all got out and ran inside. Megan was there._

'_Addison shoot you again, Dinah?' she asked casually._

_--_

Keamy stepped out of the elevator.

'I know you're down here Ben!' he yelled, walking forward with his knife drawn. 'Just waiting for your chance to kill me. But, do you see this?' he asked, showing the device strapped to his chest. 'I took out a bit of a life insurance policy, Ben. It's a heart rate monitor, and it's connected to a radio transmitter. We call it a "dead man's trigger", Ben. If my heart stops beating it sends a little signal to the 500 pounds of C-4 that I've got hardwired out there on the freighter that'd kill a lot of innocent people, Ben. If you think I'm bluffing, need I remind you of all the people I've killed already?' he asked.

'Like my daughter, for instance?' Sasha asked, walking out into the open.

'Why won't you die?' he asked her.

'Why won't you?' she countered before shooting him in the neck.

--

'We're losing fuel,' Frank said as the helicopter was over the ocean, trying to find the freighter. 'Look outside, tell me if you can see anything!'

They all looked out, trying to see if there was a leak.

'We have a fuel leak!' Adira exclaimed. 'A bullet must have pierced the tank!'

'We gotta find a place to set her down!'

'No, don't land!' Jack yelled. 'There's no fuel on the island! We've gotta get to the boat, or this chopper's useless!'

'I'm telling you, I don't see the boat! But for now, we gotta get all extra weight off this chopper. If it's not bolted down, toss it.'

They all grabbed their bags and any other stuff and threw them out.

'Now what? Is that enough? Can we make it?' Isabella asked.

'I'd feel a hell of a lot better if we were a few hundred pounds lighter! Well, if we don't make it, we're still close enough to ditch it on the beach.'

'Do not go back to the island!' Jack demanded.

'We might not have a choice, Doc.'

Dan turned to Sophie. 'Hey, Soph,' he said, leaning towards her and whispering in her ear. 'You need to find Demelza Reed. Tell her she was right. That I should've listened to her,' he told her quietly.

'Why are you telling me this?' she asked uneasily.

Dan kissed her passionately. 'I love you, Sophie.'

'And I love you too,' she said, on the verge of tears, as she knew what he was going to do. 'But please, don't do what I think you're going to do.'

'I'm sorry,' he told her. He turned to Jack. 'Don't you dare let her follow.'

'Dan why are you doing this?' she asked.

'Because I love you. Always remember that,' he said, looking in her eyes. He smiled at her before jumping out of the helicopter. Sophie sat there, watching as he landed in the ocean, but she didn't follow. Because he was doing it to make sure she was rescued. And that just made her love him even more.

--

'Help me,' Locke said, as he put pressure on Keamy's neck to try and stop the bleeding. 'If he dies, so does everyone on that ship.'

'I suppose you think it's our problem?' Megan asked.

Keamy coughed up blood. 'Wherever you go… Widmore…will find you,' he breathed.

'Doubt it,' Sasha said, just as Keamy's eyes closed.

'He's dead,' Locke said.

'Not our problem.'

--

'Oh my God,' Amber said, watching as the light turned from green to red.

'You all need to go now,' Michael said. 'Get everyone off the boat. We have maybe five minutes.'

'No,' Jin said.

'We're all in this together,' Kurt told him.

'They need to be warned,' Michael said. 'Desmond, can you-'

'Aye,' he said, running out of the room.

--

Desmond ran out onto the deck.

'What's wrong?' Tasha asked.

'It has five minutes left,' he said. 'We all need to get off.'

'Damn it,' Shawn said. 'The helicopters going to land.'

Desmond started yelling to the helicopter about how a bomb was going to go off, and not to land, but they still did.

'Are you deaf?' Natalie asked.

'No we heard,' Adira said. 'We needed to land though. We had no fuel.'

'How long until we can get into the sky again?' Jack asked Frank.

'Somebody patch the other hole where the bullet came out!' Frank yelled.

'Give it to me. I'll do it,' Desmond said.

'I'll help,' Shawn told him.

'Here! Somebody pump some gas!' Frank yelled.

'I'll handle the fuel,' Amanda said.

'Let me help,' Dinah said to her.

'Get that life raft right there! Come on! Let's go!' Frank yelled.

Natalie grabbed it.

Sun went towards the door to go below deck.

'Sun!' Adira yelled. 'Where you going? We gotta go.'

'Jin's below with Michael.' she said. 'I won't leave him!'

'Okay. You get the baby on the chopper. I'll get Jin. All right?' she told her. Sun nodded and Adira ran to the door and through it.

'Tasha!' Nat yelled. 'What are you doing?' she asked. Tasha had started running to the other end of the ship.

'Skye, Rebecca and Adela are at the other end,' she explained quickly. 'We can't leave them.'

'I agree. I'll go get them; you get yourself and Isabel on that helicopter. Just worry about you, Isabel and Samantha for the moment.' Tasha nodded and Nat started running to the other end.

--

'You guys have to go,' Michael said.

'No, it's fine,' Amber said.

'Come on. It's over. Just go.

The three nodded.

'Thank you, Michael,' Jin said as he ran out with Amber and Kurt.

--

'We need to go!' Frank yelled. 'Desmond said we got five minutes as of three minutes ago. If you're going, this is it. Let's go!' he said, getting into the pilots seat.

Jack and Sayid ushered Tasha, Isabel, Rosie, Alice, Kate, Aaron, Amanda, Hurley, Sophie and Shawn on. Dinah and Sun were still out of it.

'Hey, you need to get on!' Jack told them.

'My mother is still inside with Jin, Kurt and Amber,' Dinah said.

'I know. But she would want you safe on the helicopter. Same with Jin,' he added to Sun. Dinah reluctantly nodded and got on the helicopter, with one longing look at the door Adira had disappeared through. Sun also got on, watching the same door.

'Just wait!' Dinah yelled to Frank when he started taking off. He ignored her.

Suddenly Jin, Amber, Kurt and Adira ran out onto the deck, just as Rebecca, Skye, Adela and Nat ran around the corner.

'It's them!' Sun yelled. 'We have to go back! Turn around!'

'We have to!' Dinah yelled. 'We need to go back!'

--

'You can go now, Michael.' Christian said.

'Who are you?' Michael asked.

--

Suddenly, a loud explosion emitted from the freighter, the shock waves knocking the helicopter a bit from the force.

'Jin!!' Sun shrieked.

'Ima!!' Dinah screamed.

'Go back lower! We have to go find them!'

'We can't!' Frank told her.

'You can't see anything from here!' Dinah yelled.

'Go lower! I know he's there!' Sun yelled.

'No! I'm not leaving her!'

'I'm not leaving him!'

'Sun! Dinah! It's gone!' Jack yelled. 'They're gone.'

'No!' Dinah and Sun yelled in unison, tears dripping down both of their faces.

Rosie held Alice close to her, a shocked look on her face.

Tasha was holding Isabel and crying into Shawn's shoulder, who, in turn, was shaking.

Amanda and Sophie were watching Dinah and Sun, their faces tear streaked.

'Lapidus!' Jack yelled. 'Fly us back to the island.'

'You got it,' Frank said softly.

--

'What the Hell were you doing?' Sawyer asked Dan as he got out of the ocean.

'Taking a swim,' he shrugged. 'What's wrong?' he added, seeing the sad faces of everyone present.

'Look behind you,' Kit told him.

He did and saw a cloud of black smoke rising from the water.

'Is that our boat?' he asked in shock.

'It was,' Juliet said.

Dan walked over and punched a tree in anger.

She was gone.

--

'Where are we going?' Locke asked.

'You're not coming with us, but we're going somewhere cold,' Ben said, gesturing to himself and Megan.

'I'm coming.'

'No you're not,' Megan said.

'Then what am I doing?'

'You?' Ben asked. 'You're going to lead.'

'Lead?'

'Yes. Sasha will teach you everything you need to know.'

'Or I won't,' she shrugged. 'Either one.'

'Now you all need to go up the elevator, Richard and Madison will be waiting to miles east of here,' he turned to Sasha. 'If anything goes wrong, you know what you'll have to do. Are you ready?'

'You know I am. The more important question here is, are you?' she asked.

'Yes,' he said. 'Good-bye Sasha.'

'Good-bye, Ben,' Sasha said. 'For what it's worth, I know you thought it was the right thing, to send me to the freighter,' she turned to Locke and Dragan. 'Let's go.'

--

_Rosalyn walked out of an elevator and walked straight past the secretary sitting at her desk, and continued on towards the doors._

'_ma'am!' the secretary called. 'You can't go-'_

_Rosalyn and ignored her and burst through the doors of the office, stopping and staring straight at the man sitting behind a desk._

_The secretary rushed in after her. 'Mr. Widmore, I am so sorry. She just charged right past me.'_

'_Its okay, Melanie,' Widmore said. 'Rosalyn meant no disrespect.'_

'_Actually, that is exactly what I meant, father,' she snapped. Melanie and the two security guards looked in between them._

'_Melanie, Addison, Jonas,' Widmore said. 'Please leave us.'_

_The three complied and walked out, closing the doors after them._

'_And what do I owe the pleasure, Rosalyn?'_

'_Because it's you, it's actually a displeasure,' she said coldly. 'I came because I need some answers from you. First of all, you don't seem the least bit surprised that I'm alive.'_

'_No I don't.'_

'_Secondly, I would like to know why you felt the need to murder my fiancée and ruin my life, a few years ago.'_

'_He was not good enough for you. He didn't deserve you.'_

'_And, what, you had him killed?' she asked furiously._

'_That I did.'_

'_Why is it whenever one of your daughters or nieces is happy, you ruin it for us?' she demanded._

'_I do not ruin it for any of you.'_

'_Okay, let's review: Penny and Desmond. What happened? You intervened. Ivy and Nicolas. You intervened again. Tamsyn and Lucas. Surprise, surprise. You intervened. Can't you see a pattern here? Jasper and myself. You intervened yet again. Kathy and Adam. You intervened again. Nicole and Jakob. You intervened then as well. And you wonder why none of us are happy.'_

'_Rosalyn! I am your father! You will respect me!' he exclaimed furiously._

'_Or what? You're just going to get me killed like you have had done to Nicolas, Adam, Jasper and Nicole?'_

'_You're cousin died in a car crash. I had nothing to do with it.'_

'_Yeah, right. Bye father,' she said, walking to the door. She opened it and turned back before she went through. 'By the way, I gave birth to my daughter. Her name's Alice.'_

_Charles forced himself to smile. 'That is terrific, Rosalyn. May I meet her?'_

'_If you so much as walk on the same street as us, I will pay someone to kill you. And that's a promise,' she said, walking out of the building._

_--_

Sasha, Dragan and Locke walked over a hill to see a camp set up by the Others.

'Hello, John,' Richard said.

'Welcome home,' Madison added.

--

Megan and Ben turned the wheel.

'I hope you're happy now, Jacob,' Ben muttered.

--

'What is that?' Andrew asked, in reference to the low humming noise.

'They're doing it,' Sasha muttered to Madison.

--

'What the Hell is that?' Tasha asked as they covered their ears.

'No idea,' Shawn said.

--

'What the Hell?' Missy asked from next to Faraday.

'What is that?' Seth asked.

--

What's going on?' Kit asked.

'Don't know,' Evelyn said.

--

The group in the helicopter gaped at the spot the island had been.

'Where's the island?' Frank asked. 'Where the hell am I gonna land this thing? There's nothing but water in every direction! 'Doesn't matter now,' he added, glancing at the fuel meter. 'That's it, people! We're out of fuel!'

'What?' Jack asked.

'Get your life vests on! We're going in! Brace yourselves!'

Everyone put on their vests.

'Tasha, pass me Isabel,' Amanda said. 'I'll look after her, and you just think about yourself and Samantha.' Tasha nodded and passed Isabel to Amanda.

'Desmond! The life raft!' Sayid yelled to him. Desmond got it out and threw it in the water, the raft inflating automatically.

'Hold on!' Frank yelled.

The helicopter got closer to the water before it crashed in it.

--

'Where's Jack?' Kate asked as she looked around. 'Hurley, take Aaron,' she said, passing him to him in the water.

'I got him,' Hurley said, swimming over to the raft and passing him to Sun, who was already on the raft, before he got up himself.

'Tasha!' Dinah and Shawn exclaimed at the same time, both of them diving to where Tasha was. They pulled her up and over to the raft. 'Jack! She's not breathing properly!'

Jack rushed over and started performing CPR.

'Is she breathing? Oh, my God. Is she breathing?' Hurley asked.

Dinah and Shawn watched in horror, at the thought that Tasha might die. While she was pregnant.

'Oh, my god,' Kate muttered.

'Come on, Tasha,' Jack said.

Tasha started coughing and gasping for breath.

'Samantha!' she muttered through her coughing.

You're all right, dude,' Hurley said. 'You're okay.'

'I couldn't give a damn,' Tasha said. 'I just need to know that Samantha is fine.'

'We don't know,' Jack admitted. 'But she should be.'

Tasha nodded slowly and put her hand on her stomach.

--

'I can't believe he did it,' Sophie muttered five hours later. They had been floating around in the ocean on the raft since they crashed the helicopter. She was sitting in between Shawn and Hurley. Across from them Rosie, Kate and Amanda were sitting, each one of them with a baby on their lap. On one of the other sides Sayid was sitting next to Dinah, who was also sitting next to Tasha, who had her hand on her stomach. Samantha still hadn't moved. Across from the three of them there was Sun, Jack, Frank and Desmond.

'Who did what?' Amanda asked.

'Locke. He moved the island,' Hurley said.

'No, he didn't,' Jack said.

'Oh, really? Coz one minute it was there, and the next it was gone. So unless we, like, overlooked it, Dude, that's exactly what he did. But if you've got another explanation, man, I'd love to hear it.'

'Oh my God,' Shawn said. 'There's a boat,' he pointed. Everyone turned.

'Hey!' Sophie, Amanda and Hurley started yelling.

'Hey! Over here!' Desmond, Frank, Sayid and Shawn yelled.

'Does it see us?' Tasha asked.

'I think it does!' Desmond said.

'Is it turning?' Frank asked. 'It's turning! Hey! Hey!'

'We're gonna have to lie,' Jack said softly.

'What?' Kate asked.

'We're gonna have to lie,' he said louder.

'Lie about what?' Sun asked.

'Everything, all of it, every moment since we crashed on the island.'

'Jack,' Frank said. 'Now I know I'm new to this group and everything, but isn't this where everybody starts jumping up and down and hugging each other?'

'Your freighter... those men came to the island to kill us, all of us. You said that our plane was discovered on the bottom of the ocean. Well, someone put it there – someone who wants everyone to think that we're dead. So what do you think is gonna happen to us when we tell them that that wasn't our plane? What do you think is gonna happen to the people that we left behind?'

'Jack, we can't,' Kate said. 'We can't pull it off.'

'Just let me do the talking.'

Suddenly, as the boat got closer, they heard someone yelling to someone else. 'Ms. Widmore!' before talking in another language.

'Throw them a rope!' a woman yelled, looking over the edge. 'Take them around to the stern!'

'Penny?' Desmond and Rosie asked in unison.

'Penny! Penny!' Desmond yelled as they got around to the stern and Penny started running towards them.

Desmond got on the boat and ran to her, kissing her deeply as soon as they met.

'Are you okay?' Penny asked when they broke apart.

I'm fine,' he said. 'How did you find me?'

'Your phone call... I have a tracking station.'

'I love you, Penny... and I'll never leave you again.'

'Penny!' Rosie exclaimed as she got on the boat and hugged her sister.

'Rosie! You had your baby!' she hugged her sister back.

'Yes. This is Alice,' she turned to Alice. 'Alice, honey. This is your aunt Penny.'

'Hi, Sweetheart,' Penny said to her.

Just then everyone else got on the boat.

'Uh... this is Penny,' Desmond said to them. 'This is, um, Kate and Aaron, Amanda and Isabel, Tasha, Dinah, Shawn, Sun, Frank, Hurley, Sayid, Sophie and Jack.'

'It's nice to meet you, Penny,' Jack said. 'But we need to talk.'

Whatever explaining Jack was going to do was cut short when a voice interrupted them from the shadows.

'Well, well, well,' he said. 'Look what the cat dragged in.'

'Logan!' Rosie exclaimed, hugging him. She looked over his shoulder and addressed the others. 'Guys, this is our brother, Logan. Logan, this is-'

'I heard before, Rosie. I am capable of listening,' he told her before turning to Jack. 'So, you said we needed to talk?'

'Yes.'

'About what, exactly?'

--

'Dude, they'll find out,' Hurley said the next day.

'Not if we stick to the story,' Jack argued.

'I don't know, Jack. It could be a risk,' Sayid said.

'It's the only way. We have to do this.'

'He's right,' Sophie said, and everyone looked at her. 'It's the only way to make sure they are safe.'

'Safe from what?' Dinah asked. 'We're not even sure this person is dangerous.'

Penny, Rosie and Logan let out small hollow laughs and Dinah turned to them.

'Dinah, this man killed another man, just because I was going to marry him,' Rosie said. 'He's very dangerous.'

'Look, we're running out of time,' Jack said. 'We gotta make a decision now. So are we all okay with this?'

'This is a decision that will affect the rest of our lives. I'm not taking it lightly,' Sayid said.

'Kate?'

'Yeah,' she said.

'Sun?'

Sun nodded quietly.

'Shawn?'

'Yes. Just one thing, with Stacey and Claire still on the island, who's going to look after Isabel and Aaron?'

'Kate will take care of Aaron, and Amanda will look after Isabel.'

'Excuse me, what?' Tasha asked.

'I'm going to look after Isabel,' Amanda said, knowing that was what she was asking about.

'Am I the only one who thinks that Isabel should be cared for by someone she's actually related to?'

'You mean yourself?' Tasha nodded. 'Don't you think I'm a better candidate?'

'Excuse me? Are you saying I wouldn't be able to look after a child? I looked after my brother and sister for five years with almost no help.'

'You will have your hands full with Samantha.'

'If she's even alive,' Tasha said quietly.

'Look, we can argue about this later, but we need to figure this out,' Jack said. 'Tasha? Are you in?'

'Yes.'

'Rosie?'

'Yeah, sure,' she said.

'Amanda?'

She nodded.

'Dinah?'

'Ken.'

'Frank?'

'What?' he asked.

'Sorry you got dragged into this, but we need to know that you're with us.'

'Whatever you guys decide, I'll just roll with.'

'Hurley, what about you?'

'I don't think we should lie, dude.'

'We need to protect the people that we left behind, Hurley.'

'How does lying protect them?'

'It protects them from Charles Widmore. The guy hired a boatload of people to kill all of us. He faked a plane crash. I mean, you think telling him the truth, he's just gonna leave them alone? '

Hurley turned to Penny, Rosie and Logan. 'Look, he's your dad, right? Can't you just, like... call him off?'

'Now that's funny,' Logan said.

'There's no calling my father off,' Penny told him.

'But he'll never find them. I mean, the Island disappeared. We all saw it. It's gone,' Hurley said.

'You think anyone's gonna believe that... believe any of it? They're gonna think you're crazy,' Sophie said.

'Not if someone backs me up. Sayid, come on. They'll think I'm nuts if I tell the truth. But what if we all do? And if we can stick together, we can make them believe us. I don't want to spend the rest of my life lying. Do you?'

'No. But... I don't believe we have a better choice,' Sayid said. 'Sorry, Hurley, but we have to lie.'

'You know what, dude? I'm gonna remember this. And someday, you're gonna need my help, and I'm telling you right now... you're not getting it.'

'Overdramatic, don't you think?' Tasha asked before smiling widely. 'Oh my God. Oh my God!'

'What?' Rosie asked.

'She's alive,' she smiled widely. 'She just moved.'

'That's great, Tasha.'

--

**One week later**

'What's this place called?' Hurley asked again.

'Membata,' Sayid answered patiently for the fifth time.

'Membata,' he repeated. 'Why are we doing this, Dude? Sailing 3,000 miles to another island?'

'Because it's the only way to keep them safe.'

--

Meanwhile, Desmond, Jack, Frank and Logan were putting the small boat in the water.

'How long until we'll hit land?' Jack asked.

'Well, if the wind's not too brutal... eight, nine hours,' Logan said.

'Just long enough to give you a nice convincing sunburn,' Frank added.

--

'I don't like this,' Tasha said.

'You don't have to,' Shawn sighed.

'Who does she think she is? Saying that I'm not a good candidate for looking after Isabel!'

'She just meant you will have your hands full with Samantha,' he said.

'Whatever. It still doesn't give her the right to say that.'

Shawn sighed. Hadn't he heard this already in her continuous rants about it?

--

'You sure you're going to stay?' Sophie asked.

'Yeah. If there's anyone I trust, it's my brother and sister,' Rosie said.

'Thank you for everything, Rosie.'

'I should be thanking you,' she told her. 'You're the one who delivered my baby.'

'An experience I'm not in a hurry to repeat any time soon.'

'Thank you for believing me when I told you about my visions,' Dinah said to Rosie.

'No problem. When was the last time you saw someone?' she asked.

'Yesterday. It was Kathy and a girl that looked just like Tamsyn and Ivory, but she wasn't.'

'That would be Nicole,' she said sadly.

'I'm starting to think that it's not just visions.'

'What do you mean?'

'Would you say I was crazy if I told you I thought I actually saw ghosts?'

'It's weird, but not unheard of, so I'd say no.'

'Okay, then.'

'Promise me something, Dinah.'

'What is it?'

'Get that tumor removed as soon as possible.'

'Of course.'

--

Logan, Penny, Rosie, Desmond and Frank helped the group of them into the small boat.

'So,' Logan said as he helped Amanda get in. 'maybe when we both get back to the real world, I'll see you sometime?'

'It is a possibility,' Amanda said. 'But you know, it also might not be a possibility,' she added.

She got in and they started paddling away.

'Was he just flirting with you?' Sophie asked.

'No,' Amanda smiled.

--

'Were you just flirting with her?' Rosie asked.

'No,' Logan smiled.

--

Eight hours later the group of them paddled up to the shores of Sumba and smiled.

They were finally going home.

--

Two days later in a café in London an American girl sat across from her British friend.

'Why was I called here, Demelza?' she asked.

'Because, Lynnie, I have sensed something,' Demelza answered.

'Maybe she sensed that she was mental,' the ghostly figure floating above the seat next to Lynnie suggested.

'Annalise, kindly inform Miranda that I can hear her, although I can't see her,' Demelza said in a bored voice.

'I can hear and see you, Demelza,' Miranda informed her as a red head walked in the café and sat down next to Annalise. 'Hey, watch it!' Miranda exclaimed before changing her spot so she was sitting next to Demelza. Naturally, the woman didn't hear her.

'Why was I called here, Mel?' the red head asked.

'And hello, to you too, Vina,' Annalise said. 'By the way, you just sat where Miranda was.'

'Sorry, Miranda,' she said to thin air.

'You were called here because I have sensed something, Davina,' Demelza said.

'Sensed what?'

'Lying.'

'Really? Who?' Davina, Annalise and Miranda asked at the same time.

'I don't know,' she admitted. 'I just sensed that a group of people were lying about something. They're lying to protect people.'

'Who?'

'Don't know that, either. All I know is that one of the women is lying for one reason, and one reason alone: to protect Daniel Shephard.'

'Dan? As in our foster brother?' Davina asked.

'Yes. She's doing it out of love.'

'But, why is she protecting him? He died in that plane crash, Oceanic 815.'

'That may be so, but I suspect that the group that is lying is the Oceanic 12, the survivors of that crash.'

'Makes sense,' Annalise nodded. 'Did you find anything else out?'

'We need to visit a woman. She can help us.'

'Who?' Davina asked.

'All I know is her name is Corey and she works at St. Sebastian's hospital.'

'Which is in LA,' Annalise said.

'Yes!' Miranda said. 'We're going to California!'

--

'Corey!' Saffron Raven called down the hall of St Sebastian's hospital, where she worked.

'What?' Corey Littleton asked as she walked towards her.

'Get over here ASAP!'

'What is so important, Raven?' she asked, as she stood next to her.

'Look at this,' the woman, Raven, said, gesturing to the television in the waiting room of the hospital. 'You know that plane that crashed?'

'Oceanic flight 815?' Raven nodded. 'What about it?'

'Twelve survivors have been found,' she explained. 'The Oceanic 12.'

'Twelve?' she asked in amazement. 'How? Who?'

'Did you know someone on the plane?' Raven asked curiously, as she had only known the young doctor for a few months.

'Yes,' she nodded sadly. 'My sister, Claire. What about you?'

'Several people,' she answered. 'My cousin Charlie, his best friend Sophie, and I was the intern of a doctor on the plane, Rosalyn DuPre, although when I knew her she was Rosalyn Widmore.'

'Wow, that's amazing,' said a dry voice behind them. The two blondes turned to see a brunette standing there. 'Dr. Littleton, Dr. Raven, would you care to get back to work?'

'Have you seen this, Cass?' Raven asked.

'Seen what?' she asked.

'Survivors of Oceanic Flight 815,' Corey explained.

'Really? Amazing. Who were the survivors?'

'Don't know. It said to check the Oceanic website,' Raven shrugged.

'Then that's what we'll do,' Cass said walking over to the receptionists computer and opening up a web page.

'Who are they?' Corey asked after a minute.

'Katherine Austen, Jack Shephard, Sayid Jarrah, Shawn Cole, Sun-Hwa Kwon, Aaron Austen, Hugo Reyes, Amanda Todd, Isabel Todd, Natasha Santos, Dinah Topaz and Sophina Stevens,' she read out loud.

'Sophina Stevens?' Raven asked excited.

'Yes. Do you know her?'

'My cousins best friend. I can't believe that she's alive.'

'it's amazing how some people assumed dead or missing, just appear out of nowhere,' Cass said with a bitter undertone.

'Did you know someone on the flight?' Corey asked sadly, as she knew that her cousin was dead.

'No. but three years ago my older sister disappeared.'

'Oh, I'm sorry.'

'And last year my younger brother did,' she continued.

'That must really suck!' Raven exclaimed.

'Do you think, Rave?' Corey asked.

'It's fine,' Cass said. 'Just get back to work; you know I'd hate to fire you.'

The two girls smiled weakly and said in unison. 'Yes Dr. Sanders.'

--

'Well, well, well,' Jonas Marzen said. 'Who would've thought, Addison Stevens can sit down for longer than twenty seconds.'

'Shut up,' she snapped. 'Look at this,' she said, gesturing to the television. 'Twelve survivors of Oceanic Flight 815.'

'Really?'

'Yes. My cousins a survivor,' she said in a disgusted voice.

'And you're angry because she's alive?'

'Yes!'

'Because that makes perfect sense.'

'I hate her. Although she doesn't know it,' she added as her phone went off. She picked it up. 'Chimera.'

'Hey, it's Kyle,' a voice said. 'You seen the news?'

'Yes. The Oceanic 12. I'm assuming that's what you're talking about?'

'Yes. Mr Widmore believes that they are lying.'

'What?'

'He thinks that they were on the Island.'

'The Island?'

'Yes. And you've been tasked with extracting the truth.'

'I can't kidnap them and torture them. That would attract to much unwanted attention from the media.'

'I didn't want you to. You cousin is part of the Oceanic 12, isn't she?'

'Yes.'

'And what's your relationship with her like?'

'Terrible. I barely know her.'

'Well, now seems like the perfect time to get reacquainted with her, doesn't it?'

'If that's what Widmore wants.'

'He does. Now get going. What's your cousin's name again?'

'Sophie.'

--

**So, I've finally finished season 4. And you met some off island people. And there are quite a few plots they're involved with. Demelza, Annalise, Miranda and Davina are going to find Corey so she can help them figure out why the Oceanic 12 are lying. Addison needs to extract the truth from Sophie for Widmore. Addison and Dinah also seem to hate each other. Sophie also needs to find Demelza and pass on a message from Dan, which then obviously makes you ask how Demelza and Dan know each other. Oh, and that doctor, Dr. Sanders who was also referred to as Cass, is the Dr. Cassandra Sanders that Juliet and Kit mentioned as their sister. Oh, and I forgot to put this in the last chapter because I was pissed off, but it's another voting thing:**

**Pick one from every category, these are from your votes, plus I added some of my own:**

**Your favorite Middle Section person, and why: Dan, Amanda, Sophie, Adira, Brad**

Your favorite Tail Section person, and why: Stacey, Tasha, Dinah, Calypso

Your favorite Other, and why: Dragan, Sasha, Megan

Your favorite Freightie, and why: Sasha (technically Taliba), Missy, Skye, Anya

**And also, I wanted to know who is the favorite Widmore out of Logan, Ivy, Tamsyn, Rosalyn or Kathy.**

**And here's the preview:**

'Stop lying to us!'

--

'Why are you doing this?'

'Why are you trying to stop me?'

'Because I love you.'

--

'Drop your gun, Amanda. Or I will shoot.'

'How about you drop yours, Logan?'

--

'Daniel sent you, didn't he?'

--

'Ready to tell me what really happened?'

--

'I _will _win this battle.'

'That may be so, but you will _not_ win the war.'

--

'Either she's going to pass out, or die.'

--

**Oh, and by the way, Miranda is a ghost.**


	49. A Change Has Come: Anya Morozov

**Here's the next chapter! It's an Anya centric. Enjoy! I don't own Lost.**

Locke looked around him after the bright white light disappeared.

'What just happened?' Locke asked.

'Where'd everyone go?' Serj asked.

'They didn't go anywhere,' Sasha told him.

'What?' Tamsyn asked.

'We did,' Madison said.

'And why didn't everyone else go with us?' Dragan asked.

'Because we have work to do, and they don't,' Sasha said.

--

'What happened?' Missy asked.

'What was that light?' Seth asked.

'We must've been inside the radius,' Faraday muttered.

--

'What the Hell was that?' Dan asked.

'I don't know,' Juliet asked.

Johnny scanned the horizon. 'Where's the freighter?' he asked.

'Maybe it went down,' Kit suggested.

'No way,' Sawyer said. 'A minute ago, that boat was coughing black smoke. Now there's just nothing.'

'What about the helicopter?' Ivy asked.

'It was heading for that boat,' Dan told them all.

'Who was on it?' Ari asked.

'Jack, Isabella, Frank, Sayid, Adira, Kate, Hurley and….Sophie,' he said softly.

At that moment Bernard ran out of the jungle.

'Rose! Rose!' he called out. He saw the group of them and ran to them. 'Have you seen Rose?'

'No,' Juliet said, just as Rose stumbled out of the jungle.

'Rose! Where were you?'

'I was over by the church,' she explained. 'What was that sound? What was that light?'

'Just calm down,' Kit said. 'Let's just go back to camp and-'

''Calm down'? We can't go back to the camp,' Bernard said.

'What the Hell are you talking about?' Sawyer demanded.

'There is no camp.'

'Hang on,' Ari said. 'What?'

'Come on,' Bernard said and the group walked to where the camp had been. It wasn't there. Everyone was walking around, confused.

'Everything's gone,' Anya said.

'How?' Dan asked.

'Does it look like I'm a bloody expert?'

'The sky lit up, and then this,' Payton said. 'Everything's gone. Well, apart from us.'

'It's not gone,' Faraday said, walking up with the other zodiac passengers.

'We thought you were on the freighter,' Evelyn said.

'No, we never made it. We were on our way out there when it happened.'

'What do you mean, the camp's not gone?' Dan demanded.

'Who the hell are you anyway?' Sawyer added.

'That's Faraday. He's our physicist,' Johnny explained.

'Listen, we have no time,' Faraday said. 'I need you to take me to something man-made, something that was built, any kind of a landmark.'

'There's a DHARMA station 15 minutes from here,' Juliet said.

'That's perfect. We should get moving before it happens again, okay?'

'Before what happens again?' Kit asked.

'And why is our camp gone?' Jennifer asked.

'Your camp isn't gone,' Faraday said. 'It hasn't been built yet.'

All of them stared at him. 'You're fucking joking, aren't you?' Anya asked, breaking the silence.

--

'Was it really necessary to leave so quickly?' Dragan asked.

'I never said any of you had to come,' Sasha said.

'Where are we even going?' Tamsyn asked.

'Jacob's cabin,' Madison answered. 'So Sasha can talk to him.'

'Okay, then.'

--

_An eighteen year old girl crept through the building, intending to get the memory stick she had been tasked with. There was no way Michele was going to stop her this time. André was also in the building and was going to make sure Michele wouldn't get in Tatiana's way. All of a sudden Tatiana heard a sound above her, from the ventilation system. It must've been Michele. Without thinking she pointed her gun there and fired. The person fell through the vent grate with a crash. Tatiana turned the person over to see who it was._

'_No!' she sobbed. It was André. _Her _André. Her fiancée. She had killed her fiancée. He had been covering her from above, and she had killed him._

_Oh, God._

_What was going to happen now?_

_--_

The group of them walked through the jungle.

'Why did you jump off that helicopter?' Ryan asked.

'I told you,' Dan sighed. His patience was wearing thin. 'We were running out of gas. I wanted to make sure she – they – got back to the boat. Doesn't matter now anyway, do it?'

'You love her, don't you?'

'Who?' Dan asked, although he was fully aware of who Ryan was talking about.

'Sophie,' Ryan rolled his eyes.

'Yeah. But she's gone now, and there's nothing I can do to change that,' Dan said, before quickly going ahead, finishing the conversation.

Faraday pushed past Ryan, the front of the line.

'Excuse me,' he said, to Sawyer and Juliet, who were talking. 'I really need the two of you to pick up the pace. Okay? Thanks.'

'Why's it so important?' Anya asked.

'How about we just keep moving, okay?'

'How about we call a time-out so you can tell us what the hell is going on?' Sawyer said.

'How about you trust me?'

'Trust you?' Dan asked. 'We don't know you!'

'We really do not have time for me to try to explain. You have no idea how difficult that would be for me to try to explain this phenomenon to a quantum physicist. _That_ would be difficult, so for me to try to explain whatever is happening–'

Sawyer cut him off, by hitting him.

'Hey!' Charlotte and Evelyn exclaimed in unison. 'What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?' the two girls moved towards Faraday.

'Shut it or you're getting one, too,' Sawyer warned them.

'Now talk,' Dan told Faraday.

Faraday sighed. 'The Island, think of it like a record spinning on a turntable... only now, that record is skipping. Whatever Ben Linus did down at the Orchid station... I think... it may have dislodged us.'

'Dislodged us from what?' Missy asked.

'Time.'

'So that's why our camp is gone? Because the Island is moving through time?' Juliet asked.

'Yes, Juliet,' a voice said and a second later Sasha, Madison, Dragan, Tamsyn and Serj walked out into the open.

'Where did you come from?' Payton asked.

'Now is not the time for it, Payton,' Madison said. 'We need to get going.'

'We're going to the Hatch,' Kit said.

'Then we'll come too,' Dragan said.

Suddenly the sky lit up. No one moved, apart from Sasha, who closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

'Great,' Sawyer said when the sky returned to normal.

'Madison, Serj,' Sasha said.

'It's started?' Serj asked.

'It's started,' she nodded.

'What's started?' Sawyer asked.

'Nothing you need to know about, James,' Madison said.

'Yet,' Serj added.

Sawyer turned to Faraday. 'So when are we now?'

'We're either in the past,' he answered. 'Or we're in the future.'

'Great,' Payton muttered.

--

Jack kept staring at the body of John Locke. He didn't even hear when three people walked inside and stood behind him.

'Hello, Jack,' Ben said.

Jack whirled around, startled by the voice.

'Sorry,' Megan said. 'We didn't mean to scare you.'

'What did John say to you?' Ben asked.

'He told me... that after I left the island, some very bad things happened. And he told me that it was my fault for leaving. And he said that I had to come back.'

'And do you believe him?' Dinah asked.

'I might,' he sighed. 'Why are you here?'

'We're here to bring you all back to the island,' Ben said.

Jack was all ears.

--

'Over here!' Juliet yelled from the front. Everyone ran over there. She was pointing to a big hole in the ground, where the Hatch used to be.

'Is this the Hatch?' Faraday asked.

'well, if you were actually as smart as you say you are, you'd see that it looks like a hole in the ground,' Johnny said.

'Johnny,' Ari warned.

'It was the Hatch,' Seth said. 'Blown up, just like we left it.'

'Okay,' Faraday said. 'So when we are now... it's now after you and your people crashed on the Island.'

'Kind of figured that,' Dan said.

'We should just go back to the beach,' Ivy suggested.

'No. It's pointless,' Faraday said.

'More pointless than staring at a hole in the ground, you mean?' Payton said.

'We don't know when the next flash is coming. By the time you get back to the beach, the camp could be gone again.'

'Yeah, but what if it ain't?' Sawyer said. 'Hell, what if the helicopter hasn't even taken off yet?'

'We could warn them,' Kit said. 'Stop them from ever flying to that boat.'

'That's not the way it works,' Sasha, Madison, Serj and Faraday said in unison.

'Who says?' Missy asked.

'You cannot change anything. You can't. Even if you tried to, it wouldn't work,' Faraday told them.

'Why not?' Evelyn asked.

'Time – it's like a street, all right? We can move forward on that street, we can move in reverse, but we cannot ever create a new street. If we try to do anything different, we will fail every time. Whatever happened, happened.'

'How do you know so much about this?' Dan asked.

'I know about this because... I've spent my entire adult life studying space-time. I know all this because this journal contains everything I've ever learned about the DHARMA Initiative. This is why I'm here. I know what's happening,' he said, showing them a journal.

'So can we stop it?' Ryan asked.

'No.'

'Well, who can?'

'I don't know,' he said as the sky turned bright again.

--

Amanda sat in her car, looking around for Kate. Where was she? She was supposed to be here. Suddenly there was a knock on the front passenger door. Amanda turned and looked, expecting the worst. To her relief it was Kate with Aaron. She unlocked the door and Kate put Aaron in the back next to Isabel before she got in the passenger seat. Amanda smiled at her before driving away.

'Did they come?' she asked as she focused on the road.

'Not yet.' She paused. 'Sun called.'

'Oh?'

'She's in LA. Asked if I could go see her. Want to come?'

'Sure. Where to?'

--

_A nineteen year old Anya walked inside the building, the building she was now working at. Granted she would've preferred being back at the KGB, but she wasn't allowed their anymore. Not since she had accidently killed André, her fiancée. Not now that she had taken on the name of Anya Solovyovna, instead of her birth name, Tatiana Ivanov. Suddenly a man stood in front of her._

'_What?' she asked._

'_You're the new agent, aren't you?' he asked._

'_Yes.'_

'_Anya Solovyovna?' _

'_well, seeing as that's the new agents name, and I just told you I was the new agent, one would assume that my name is Anya Solovyovna,' she said icily._

'_Bit feisty, aren't you, Nightingale?' he asked._

'_Why are you calling me that?'_

'_Well, obviously, it's because that's what your last name translates into.'_

'_Whatever,' she said._

'_So, this temper of yours,' he said conversationally. 'Do we get to see it often, or is it reserved for me?'_

_She shot him a look just as a woman came up._

'_Agent Solovyovna, right?' she said. Anya nodded. 'I'm Svetlana Pavlova, you can call me Lana.'_

'_You can call me Anya,' she replied._

'_I think her codename should be Nightingale or Medusa,' the man spoke up. _

'_And why would that be?' Lana asked._

'_because Nightingale is what her last name translates to, and with Medusa, well, if you saw the look she just gave me, you'd understand.'_

'_How do you mean?'_

'_Well, Medusa supposedly turned people to stone when she looked at them. Her icy glare can do that.'_

'_Whatever,' Anya said as she followed Lana away._

'_By the way, my name's Dmitri. Dmitri Morozov,' the man said._

'_I'll be sure to keep that in mind.'_

_--_

'Son of a bitch!' Sawyer exclaimed as the sky turned normal again.

'Hey, look,' Tamsyn said. She pointed to where the hole had been in the ground. It wasn't there. Kit walked up to it and moved away some of the foliage to reveal the hatch door.

'I guess you haven't found it yet,' Ari said. She turned back to the group and looked at Sasha. 'Sasha… you have some blood under your nose,' she informed her.

Sasha wiped the blood away while she exchanged a look with Madison. 'Maddie…'

'Let me guess, I do too?' she asked, wiping under her nose. Sure enough her nose was bleeding.

'We don't have much time,' Serj said. He noticed Dan and Sawyer walking out of the clearing. 'Hey! Where are you going?'

Sawyer looked back. 'Back door. We're getting some supplies.'

Faraday ran after the two men, and everyone else followed.

'Wait,' Faraday said. 'Not a good idea.'

'We ain't gonna start over,' Dan informed him.

'They got everything we need,' Sawyer added.

'That's not gonna work,' Madison said.

'Yeah? Why not?'

'Because Desmond didn't know you when he first came out of there. That means you've never met, which means you can't meet.'

'That would all be fascinating if we were listening to you,' Dan said.

'So how you do know Desmond is even in there?' Faraday said. 'Think about it. It could be anybody.'

'I don't care who's in there.'

Dan and Sawyer started pounding on the door.

'Open the damn door!' Sawyer yelled.

'It won't work,' Faraday said.

'Open up! It's the Ghosts of Christmas Future!'

'No one is gonna answer.'

'Open! Open the damn door! Open the door!'

'You can't change the past!'

Suddenly Dan spun around and grabbed Faraday by the shirt.

'Everybody I care about just blew up on your damn boat. I know what I can't change.'

Ryan stepped up and grabbed his brothers' arm.

'Come on,' he said to them all. 'We should go back to the beach.'

Dan glared once more at Faraday before he walked off, with Ryan and Sawyer following him.

'Why are we going back to the beach if there's nothing to go back to?' Anya said.

'So stay here,' Dragan told her.

'How long have the two of you been on this island for?' Faraday asked Sasha and Madison.

'Almost thirty-six years,' Sasha answered.

'Thirty,' Madison said.

'And you also know what's happening, and what's going to happen, don't you?' he asked.

The two women nodded before following the others. Dan turned to Charlotte and Evelyn.

Their noses were bleeding.

--

Ben walked into a butcher shop and waited until the other customer left before walking to the counter.

'Hello, Ben,' the woman said. 'What can I do for you?'

'I have something very important in my van, Jacquilyn, and I need you to watch it for me,' Ben said.

'Is it what I think it is?'

'It is.'

'He'll be safe with me. How's it going with convincing them?'

'Jack and Dinah are with us.'

'Well, that's better than none of them.'

'Keep him safe, Jacqui. Because if you don't... everything we're about to do... won't matter at all.'

--

It was now night. Everyone was sitting on the beach. Ryan, Bernard, Seth and Missy were trying to start a fire.

'I thought you said you knew how to start a fire,' Neil said.

'And I thought you said you didn't care,' Rose said.

'I care about surviving.'

'Well, newsflash, that's what we're trying to do,' Sasha said.

'Why are you even here?' Neil demanded. 'You're one of the Others. You're probably only here to kill us.'

'Oh, Neil,' she laughed. 'If I wanted to kill you, you wouldn't be here talking to me.'

'I'm sure you meant that to sound threatening,' Jennifer said. 'But it wasn't. Because I highly doubt that you could even kill us all.'

Sasha smiled at her.

'You know,' Dragan said. 'This is the woman that infiltrated the freighter, as a mercenary. She was then shot out of a helicopter and survived. She then killed Keamy, the man who killed half of your population. You don't want to mess with her.'

The conversation was cut short when Miles walked out of the jungle with a boar over his shoulder.

'Dinner!' he yelled out.

'Where'd you get that?' Dan asked.

'I found it.'

'What do you mean you 'found' it?' Sawyer asked.

'It died in the jungle. I found it. Don't worry. It's fine. It's only been dead three hours.'

'What are you talking about?' Ivy asked.

'Who's got a knife?' Miles asked.

'A knife?' Neil laughed. 'You need a knife? Oh, it's over by the stove.'

'What's your problem?'

'My problem is we don't have a knife.'

'Then what do you call this?' Anya asked, getting a knife from her waist and passing it to Miles.

'Did anyone notice she was carrying?' Dan asked.

'I did,' Payton said. 'Also, Sasha, Dragan, Madison, Ivy, Serj and Tamsyn are carrying.'

'And so are you,' Tamsyn said.

'It's not like we can even eat the boar, because Bernie the dentist can't even start a fire,' Neil said.

'Hey, ease up there,' Johnny said.

'No! I'm not gonna ease up, coz I'm tired and I'm hungry and I'm screwed! We're all screwed!'

'Calm down, Neil,' Ari said. 'We're gonna get through this.'

'How are any of us gonna get through this?! Didn't you hear what I just said?! We can't even get fire!'

At that moment Neil was hit in the chest with a flaming arrow. Everyone whipped around to see a shower of flaming arrows coming towards them.

'RUN!!' Sawyer yelled.

Everyone started running, trying to dodge the arrows. Faraday grabbed Evelyn and Charlotte, pulling them up with him. Payton quickly grabbed Anya and Missy and the three girls ran. Johnny picked up Chris and grabbed Ari's hand, the two of them running quickly with Miles by their side. Ivory ran and was almost hit in the back with an arrow. Luckily Tamsyn saw this and ran quickly over and pushed her out of the way. The two landed on the ground.

'Thanks,' Ivy said as she got up.

'Not a problem,' Tamsyn said. Ivy grabbed her hand and the two ran to the jungle.

Madison, Serj, Dragan and Sasha all ran, Sasha quickly relaying to Dragan where not to run.

'Split up! Everybody, get to the creek!' Sawyer yelled.

Dan, Seth and Ryan ran towards the jungle.

Juliet knelt down beside Jennifer, who had an arrow in her, and started smothering it with sand. Kit and Sawyer ran back for her.

'Come on. He's dead,' Kit told her, pulling her up.

'Come on!' Sawyer exclaimed. 'You wanna be dead, too?! Come on!'

The three of them ran to the jungle, being the last three people still alive on the beach.

--

'Where'd Sophie go?' Dinah asked, walking into the room with Megan.

'She left,' Tasha said, glancing at her.

'She left?' Shawn nodded. 'Where? When?'

'About ten hours ago, while you guys were out. Said she had business to attend to in London,' Shawn shrugged. 'Something about how she needed to see a man that could help her solve her problems.'

'Did she say who?' Megan asked.

'Just said you'd know who she was talking about.'

'Son of a bitch!' Dinah yelled.

'Excuse me, but can you please not curse around my daughter?' Tasha asked.

'Whatever.'

--

Sophie stood on a street in London, waiting for the man to meet her.

'Miss Stevens?' a voice behind her asked.

Sophie turned around to see Charles Widmore there, with two armed men standing around twenty feet behind him.

'Mr Widmore, I'm glad you decided to meet me,' Sophie said.

'What is this about?' he asked.

'I know you know we've been lying all this time about where we were and what happened to us there. You and I have a common interest.'

'And what would that be?'

'To kill Benjamin Linus,' she said.

'Excuse me?' he asked, taken aback.

'Did I stutter? I said, to kill Benjamin Linus.'

--

Tasha picked up her phone quickly, hoping it was the call she had been waiting for all day.

'Hello?' she asked.

'I talked to him,' Sophie said.

'And…?'

'He told me he'd be in contact.'

'Good. I guess I'll see you later.'

'Yes. You will. And next time you do, it will be so we can kill him.'

--

'_Another vodka,' Anya said. 'Actually, just leave the bottle,' she added._

_The bartender nodded as he filled up her glass and left the bottle there._

_She had been drinking a lot lately. She couldn't comprehend what had been happening, why her life had turned into this big of a mess._

_Suddenly two people sat down on either side of her._

'_Hey, Charlie's Angel,' Malcolm said._

'_Don't call me that,' she said, downing her drink._

'_Anya,' Payton said. 'You can't keep doing this.'_

'_Why'd you fly all the way from the US to see me?' she asked, pouring herself another drink._

'_Because I think you need to come home for awhile,' Payton said. 'I've heard reports about how you've been, and you need to come home.'_

'_My home is here, in Russia.'_

'_You told us your home was in the US.'_

'_That was because my life was there. I had my husband, sister, brother and daughter. And now they're all gone. I have nothing left.'_

'_Anya-' Malcolm began._

'_You know, my name's not actually Anya Solovyovna, or Anya Morozov,' she said, out of the blue._

'_What?' Payton asked, taken aback._

'_My name is Tatiana Ivanov. I was a world class KGB agent when I was eighteen. That was ten years ago. And I accidently killed my fiancée while on a mission. They believed it was on purpose, and thus I became Anya Solovyovna. Tatiana Ivanov died with André.'_

'_André?' Malcolm asked._

'_The fiancée,' Payton told him. He nodded in understanding. 'Look, Anya. I know sometimes the world seems against you, and that you've got nobody, but you'll always have somebody.'_

'_I doubt it.'_

'_No, you'll always have me. I don't care about the people you've killed. I don't care about the crimes you've committed. I care about who you are now, not who you were and what you've done.'_

'_Spasiba,' she muttered._

'_No problem. What happened to Dmitri and Faina wasn't your fault.'_

'_You seem certain.'_

'_I'm certain because I know that's what's true. I just wish you'd see that.'_

_--_

Anya, Payton and Missy walked through the jungle.

'We don't even know where the creek is,' Missy said.

'And not knowing where something is has stopped us before?' Payton asked, just as a rustling in the bushes were heard. Anya and Payton turned towards the sound and drew their guns.

Adrian walked out.

'Adrian?' Anya asked. 'They told us you were dead!'

'No. there's this wonderful new invention called a bulletproof vest.'

'We should keep moving,' Payton said. 'We need to meet up with the others at the creek.'

'It's a long creek,' Adrian said. 'Which part? And why are we even meeting at the creek? And what's been going on wit these bright flashes and stuff?'

'We're travelling through time, and we're going to the creek because we were attacked at the beach.'

The group started walking. Suddenly Missy was grabbed from behind and she screamed. The other three whirled around, to see five people with guns trained on them, and one a knife to Missy's neck.

'What are you doing on our island?' the woman with the knife to Missy's neck demanded.

--

Sawyer and Kit each had a gun to their heads as they watched Juliet being held down by two men.

'I'm gonna make this quite simple for you. You're gonna tell me what you're doing, how many of you there are and how you got here,' one of the men said.

'Let her go,' Kit growled.

'Unless you're answering my questions, don't speak. I want you to tell me everything or I'll cut off her other hand.'

'What?!' Juliet exclaimed.

'Other hand?' Sawyer demanded.

'The first one isn't negotiable,' the man said as another man walked forward with a machete. 'It's just to illustrate how serious I am,' he continued. He held Juliet's arm still as the other man held the machete above it.

'Hold on! Hold on!' Sawyer yelled. 'Chill out! We're not supposed to be here. Something's happening to the Island. There are these flashes-'

'Do it!' the man ordered.

'No!' Juliet yelled, trying to pull away from the men. They held her firmly.

'Wait a second!' Kit exclaimed.

'We'll tell you whatever you want to know!' Sawyer added.

'Just don't hurt her.'

'Do it!' the man exclaimed, ignoring the two frantic men.

'No!' Juliet yelled again. The man started lowering the machete, when all of a sudden he fell to the ground when a rock hit him in the head. Two more rocks were thrown, each hitting the men holding the guns. They both fell to the ground.

Sawyer ran and tackled the man who was still holding Juliet and started punching him in the face. Juliet and Kit each grabbed one of the guns.

'You okay?' Kit asked. She nodded. The man who originally was going to cut Juliet's hand off went to throw the machete at Sawyer. Quick as a flash a knife was thrown from the jungle and hit him, making him fall to the ground, dead. One of the other men tried to tackle Sawyer and shoot him with a gun he had, but Juliet turned around and shot him dead. With Juliet's and Kit's guns trained on the men five people walked out of the jungle.

'James. Juliet. Kit,' Locke said. He was with Madison, Serj, Sasha and Dragan. 'Nice to see you.'

--

'Excuse me, what?' Rosie asked the man in front of him.

'Hugo said I could trust the two of you,' he said to Jack and Rosie. 'So can I?'

'Of course,' Jack said as David led the two of them to his car and opened it, revealing an unconscious Sayid.

'What happened to him?' Rosie asked.

'Hugo said he got hit with some dart. Must've been some drugs or something,' David said.

'And where is Hurley right now?' Jack said.

'At our house, freaking out.'

'Let me get my car. Help me move him over. I'm gonna have to get him to the hospital.'

'No. No, Hugo said that whoever did this, they'll come back after him,' David protested.

'All due respect, Mr. Reyes, but you brought him to us, so I'm gonna do what I think is best for Sayid.'

'Jack, maybe he's right,' Rosie said. 'Is it really worth risking Sayid's life?'

'It is the only way we can make sure he's okay.'

'All right, fine. Take him to the hospital. But with all due respect to you, Dr. Shephard, when this is over, you're gonna do something for me,' David said.

'What?'

'Stay away from Hugo. Whatever it is you talked him into, something tells me you don't have his best interests at heart. So stay away from my son.'

David turned and walked away, leaving the other two there. Rosie turned to Jack.

'I need to go get Alice, I told Sun I'd get her an hour ago, and then I'll drive to the hospital.'

--

'Are you sure that's what he said?' Ari asked as she carried Chris through the jungle, with Johnny, Evelyn, Faraday, Charlotte, Miles and two other men that she still had no idea who they were.

'Yeah, Sawyer said to meet at the creek, so unless he got torched by a flaming arrow, that's where he and everyone else should be,' Faraday said.

'You sure?' Johnny asked. 'Because, you know, with the whole, running for our lives thing, you might have misheard him.'

'Stop trying to start something,' Evelyn snapped.

'I'm sorry, but we're stranded in the middle of nowhere, both geographically and through time,' he snapped.

'Johnathan,' Ari warned.

'Arianna?' he countered.

'Stop trying to start something,' she said, and although she said it in a softer tone then Evelyn, Johnny knew better than to challenge her.

'Fine,' he sighed. 'How's your arm?'

Ari had been burnt when an arrow flew past her.

She glanced at it. 'Fine.'

'Hey!' Charlotte said. 'We're here.'

'Some rendezvous,' Miles said. 'It's just us.'

'Well, we should probably wait, see if they show up,' Ari said. 'They could be right behind us.'

'Yeah, or they came and left,' Evelyn said.

'Or they're dead,' Miles added.

'Miles, that right there, that kind of attitude... not exactly what we need right now,' Faraday said. 'People are scared enough as it is.'

Suddenly an explosion of earth erupted from the ground, sending one of the men back into the water. When he hit the water another explosion emitted from underneath him. The other man just watched until an explosion erupted behind him, sending him into the creek too.

'Hit the deck!' Evelyn yelled, and they all jumped to the ground. They looked around. A man then ran out of the jungle, a bow and arrow in hand. Then there were two, three, four and then finally a fifth, all carrying bows and arrows. Ari looked at Johnny just as they heard a rifle cock and two people, a girl and a boy; both of them still teenagers, each with a rifle in their hands.

'Who's in charge here?' the girl asked in a heavy British accent.

'He is,' Johnny said, pointing at Faraday.

She walked towards Faraday, pointing her gun at him.

'You just couldn't stay away, could you?' she asked.

--

'Who are these people?' Locke asked.

'They attacked us on the beach,' Juliet explained.

'This rifle is new,' he stated.

'Who cares about the rifle? Where the hell you been?' Sawyer demanded.

'If you've been going through what I have, James, maybe the more appropriate question would be, when the hell have I been?'

'Look, we need to get going. We told the rest of our group that we would meet them at the creek. If there's any chance of reconnecting with them, we'd better get moving,' Juliet said.

'Fine, seeing as we have no rope to make sure these two don't try to kill us again, guess we're gonna have to shoot them,' Sawyer said.

'Quare non sunt vestitus eis?' one of the men whispered to the other. Juliet, Kit, Madison, Dragan, Serj and Sasha exchanged looks.

'Tace!' the other man snapped.

'What the Hell they talking about?' Sawyer asked.

'Cognoscitis qui sumus?' Madison asked the men.

'What language is that?' Sawyer said.

'They're speaking Latin,' Serj explained.

'That one asked why we aren't in uniform, and this one told him to shut up,' Juliet said.

'And how is it that they know how to speak Latin?' Locke asked.

'The same reason we do,' Kit answered. 'Because they're Others.'

'They prefer Hostiles, actually,' Sasha said.

--

'Hey,' Payton said quietly as they were being led through the jungle. Adrian, Missy and Anya looked at her. 'I think I might be able to get my knife out quickly and kill at least three before I go down.'

'It's too risky, Pay,' Anya shook her head.

'You think something's too risky?' she asked in disbelief. 'This coming from the woman who crashed a plane on purpose so you could kill one person, and hopefully not everyone else?' she asked quietly.

'a) when are you going to get over that? B) He was the only one killed. And c) this is way too risky.'

'Whatever.'

At that moment they walked into a clearing, where another group was.

'Ellie! Thomas!' the only woman exclaimed. 'What are you doing here?'

'We found this lot,' Ellie said, gesturing to the group with her gun. 'And I'm guessing you found these?'

'Obviously. Let's keep moving.'

--

'Where is everyone?' Ivy asked.

'We don't know,' Seth said. Dan, Ryan and Seth had met up with Ivy and Tamsyn maybe one minute beforehand.

'Should we go back to the beach?' Tamsyn asked.

'That's a great idea! Go back to the one place they know we've been to!' Dan exclaimed sarcastically.

'What the Hell's your problem?' Ivy snapped.

'Hey, just come on, stop,' Ryan said.

'What about the caves?' Seth suggested.

'Yeah, maybe. Just until the next time flash.'

'Let's go,' Tamsyn said, shooting another glare at Dan.

--

The group walked out onto the Mesa and the captives looked around.

'Richard!' the only unknown woman called. 'We're back!'

Two men and a woman walked out of a tent. The woman had a thoroughly pissed off look on her face.

'So you found them?' she asked. 'Can we kill them now?'

One of the men put a hand on her shoulder. 'Jacquilyn…' he warned.

'Gabriel?' she asked sweetly, as if she hadn't done anything wrong. He rolled his eyes at her.

'Caught them by the creek,' Ellie said. 'He's their leader,' she pointed to Faraday.

'What's your name?' Richard asked.

'What's _your _name?' he countered.

'I'm Richard Alpert. I assume you've come back for your bomb.'

--

**Just so you know, the next chapter will be entirely full of flashbacks of the Oceanic 12. So, you won't get to see what happens next on the island until the chapter after. And, there seems to be a Jacquilyn off island, in the present, as well as one in the 1950's, same spelling, about the same age. Hmm... And doesn't it get confusing, Anya and all her different names? Tatiana Ivanov, Anya Solovyovna, Nightingale, Medusa, Anya Morozov, Angel, Charlie's Angel. The list will go on when you learn even more about her. Oh, and I know that none of the scenes from the last chapter preview were seen, but I was originally going to start with the 316 crash, and use flashbacks to explain everything, but I decided not to. And please, with this next thing, just pick ONE from each category:**

**Your favorite Middle Section person out of, and why: Dan, Sophie **

**Your favorite Tail Section person out of, and why: Tasha, Dinah**

**Your favorite Other out of, and why: Megan, Sasha, Dragan **

**Your favorite Freightie out of, and why: Missy, Skye**

**Your favorite Widmore out of, and why: Rosie, Logan**

**Technically, Sasha was also in the freighter one, but I decided it wasn't fair to put her in two different ones. **

**The preview:**

'Stop lying to us!'

--

'Why are you doing this?'

'Why are you trying to stop me?'

'Because I love you.'

--

'Drop your gun, Amanda. Or I will shoot.'

'How about you drop yours, Logan?'

--

'Daniel sent you, didn't he?'

--

'Ready to tell me what really happened?'

--

'I _will _win this battle.'

'That may be so, but you will _not_ win the war.'

--

'Either she's going to pass out, or die.'

**--**

'We believe they are lying.'

--

'We need your help in uncovering the truth.'

--

**REALLY IMPORTANT!! ONE OF THE ORIGINAL DHARMA MEMBERS (Sasha, Megan, Serj or Madison) WILL HAVE TO DIE FOR PLOT REASONS. THE ONLY QUESTION IS, WHO?** **WELL IT'S UP TO YOU. THE POLL IS ON MY PROFILE. PLEASE VISIT IT. **

**Well, I'm going to bed now. Almost 3am here, have to be up at six. I know, I'm so responsible :)**


	50. The Past 3 Years: Off Island

**50 CHAPTERS!!! I'm so proud of myself. Anyway, enjoy! I don't own Lost.**

**January 2005**

Corey was looking through the files in her hands, trying to find the right one when three women stood in front of her.

'Can I help you?' she asked the women. Maybe they needed to see a patient.

Davina looked at the paper in her hand. 'Are you… Corey Littleton?' she asked.

'Yes,' Corey said. 'I am.'

'Have you heard about Oceanic Flight 815?' Demelza asked.

'Yes. My sister was on it. Who are you people?'

'My name is Demelza Reed, this is Davina Reed and Annalise Jenkins,' she introduced.

'And why have you come to see me?' she asked.

'We believe they're lying,' Annalise said.

'Who?'

'The Oceanic 12,' she explained.

'What?'

'And we need your help to uncover the truth,' Demelza said.

Corey was all ears.

--

Addison knocked on the door of the house, a scowl on her face. She heard someone walking towards the door, so plastered a wide smile on her face. The door opened.

'Addison!' Sophie exclaimed, embracing her cousin.

'Oh my God, Sophie!' Addison exclaimed. 'I thought you were dead!' no, of course she couldn't be that lucky.

'No, alive and well,' she smiled, although it didn't reach her eyes. 'Come on in.'

Addison smiled and followed Sophie in. this was going to be easier than she first thought.

--

**February 2005**

'You know, you don't have to do this,' Amanda said as she got out of the car and opened the door to the backseat.

'No, I knew her, I want to see her,' Kate said, getting Aaron out of the car.

'He asked me to do this, Kate,' she reminded her, taking Isabel out of the car as well.

'Yeah, but I told you I'd help.' Amanda nodded as the two walked up to the front door. Kate pushed the doorbell.

A minute later the door opened, revealing a woman.

'Hi, Cassidy,' the two girls said in unison.

She smiled widely, enveloping Kate in a hug. 'Hey, Lucy,' she smiled, using the alias she had first known Kate by. 'Hey, Shanna,' she added as she hugged Amanda, using her alias.

'You know, you don't have to use the aliases you knew us by,' Amanda smiled.

'I know. I saw you guys on the news! I told all my friends, 'I know those women!'

'This is Aaron,' Kate introduced.

'And this is Isabel,' Amanda added.

'Hi, Aaron. Hi, Isabel,' Cassidy said. 'You guys survived a plane crash. I never thought I'd see you again. What are you doing here?'

Kate and Amanda exchanged a look before speaking in unison. 'Sawyer sent us.'

Cassidy's smiled disappeared.

--

'Sawyer. So that son of a bitch is still alive?' Cassidy asked, looking through the money the two women had given her as they explained all that had happened.

'He was when we left,' Kate said.

'And he asked you to come here and give me an envelope full of money?'

'Well, he told me where to find you, and said to take care of Clementine… his daughter?' Amanda said, leaving it as a question.

'Well, she's asleep in her crib right now. Want me to wake her up?'

'We shouldn't have bothered you,' Kate said, standing up.

'Yeah, we could've sent it, and we probably should have,' Amanda added.

'Why did you tell me all this?' Cassidy demanded. 'Why'd you trust me?'

'Because we thought your daughter had a right to know that her father cared.'

'Why didn't he come back with the rest of you?'

'He followed two women into the jungle, trying to find them,' Amanda said.

'What a coward.'

'He was trying to save them, so they could come back, too,' Kate said.

'He was trying to get away from you. I told him he had a daughter. He never so much as lifted a finger to try to call her. So now I'm supposed to think he's a hero because he told you to come here and help us? Hell, I bet this money's not even his, is it?'

'They gave us a settlement after the crash, and we didn't need it all–'

'You don't have to explain it, Kate. You got the same look on your face I did when he ditched me. All I have for you is sympathy. Is it his?'

'What?'

'Your son. Or your daughter,' she directed at Amanda. 'Is it Sawyer's?'

'No. No, I was pregnant before I meant him,' Kate said.

'Same,' Amanda added.

'They're not your babies, are they?' Cassidy asked.

'What?' Amanda asked.

'Isabel has Sawyer's eyes. Either he's the father of your baby, or she's not yours.' She paused. 'And I doubt Aaron is your baby, Kate. You both just told me that you and your friends cooked a story for the whole world about what happened on that island. So you tell me the truth about that? Why are you lying to me about this?'

'Because I have to,' Amanda said.

--

Sophie walked up the front path of a house in London. She hadn't been to the United Kingdom in quite some time, and it was pretty good to be back there. But, under different circumstances, she wouldn't be here at all. But she had to pass on a message. She had promised him she would. So hence the reason she had tracked down this woman and was now knocking on the door of a house in London instead of being in LA.

At that moment the door opened and a short brunette girl was there.

'Umm, are you Demelza Reed?' Sophie asked.

'No. but she's here. Come on in,' the girl said, leading the way to a back room, to where a Goth girl, a blonde girl and another brunette was.

'See?' the brunette said to the Goth. 'I told you she'd come.'

'What's your name again?' the younger brunette asked Sophie.

'Sophie. Sophie Stevens.'

'This is Demelza,' she said, gesturing to the other brunette. 'Corey,' the blonde. 'Annalise,' the Goth girl. 'And I'm Davina.'

'Hi.'

'You wanted to speak to me?' Demelza asked her.

'Umm, yes. I'm not sure quite how to say this, but…'

'Daniel sent you, didn't he?' she interrupted.

'How-how did you know?'

'I sense these things.'

'Right…anyway, so he told me to pass on a message to you.'

'Really?' Annalise said snidely.

'Yes.'

'Well, then,' Corey said. 'What is it?'

'He told me to tell you that you were right. That he should've listened.'

'Now that's interesting,' Demelza said. 'When did he say this?'

'What?'

'Was it before the plane went down, did you know each other beforehand, or after the plane hit the water?'

'After the plane hit the water, I didn't know him before then.'

'So he just knew you were going to survive and he wasn't?' Annalise said.

'About two weeks before we got rescued Dan was dying. He told me to pass on that message to Demelza.' She knew that she shouldn't be lying about this, but then again, she knew Widmore could find them if she told the truth.

'You're lying,' Corey said suddenly.

'Excuse me?'

'You're lying.'

'How dare you say that!'

'Do you want to know who I am? My name is Corey Littleton. Does that name ring a bell?'

'Umm…no?' it did, but then she would be caught out in the lie.

'It should. My sister Claire was eight months pregnant when she went on flight 815. You all said she died. But I know better.'

'What are you talking about?'

'And Annalise, Davina and Demelza all know better as well. We all know that you're lying. I want to know why.'

'We're not lying.'

'You're lying to protect someone,' Demelza said. 'My guess is Dan.'

'I'm not.' How was it they were seeing right through her?

'Sophie,' Corey began. 'Ready to tell me what really happened?'

'What really happened is the way we already told it.'

'I lost my sister in that crash. But I know she's alive. So do not insult my intelligence by lying to me.'

'How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not lying.'

'You can tell us however many times you want, Sweetheart,' Annalise said. 'But we're still not gonna believe you.'

'I don't have to do this,' Sophie snapped. 'You've got your message, I'm leaving,' she said, walking out of the house. Annalise, Corey, Davina and Demelza followed her out.

'No use pretending, red!' Annalise yelled after her. Sophie turned her head back to look at the three girls.

'We all know you ain't telling the truth!' Davina added.

'So just give in and stop lying to us!' Corey finished.

'Guys,' Demelza, who had always been the most diplomatic of the girls, said in a warning to not continue.

Sophie continued walking fast.

How had they seen past her? How had they known she was lying? That all of them were?

--

Rosalyn sat in a café in London, nervously looking around her as she drank her tea. Her father could have anyone watching her. But she had to see this woman. She had said it was important that Rosalyn met her here. But why? At that moment the woman she was waiting for walked in, another woman following her. They both sat down.

'Hello, Cleo,' Rosie smiled.

'It is nice to see you again, Rosie,' the part Egyptian girl returned the smile.

'Who's this?' she asked, gesturing to the other woman.

'This is Andrea Faraday,' she smiled at the other woman.

'Nice to meet you,' Rosie said before turning back to Cleo. 'Why did you need to see me?'

'You need help getting back to the island, don't you?' she asked.

'What?' Cleo knew about the island?

'Rosie, I know that's where you were. You need help, don't you?'

'Yes. How do you know about it?'

'My mother was part of the Dharma Initiative. In 1981, when I was four, she sent me to live with my father, in Egypt. I've been trying to locate the Island since then.'

'So where is it?'

'We don't know,' the other woman, Andrea, said.

--

**June 2005**

Amanda sat in a café in Seattle, having just come back from the cemetery. Even though her mother had died last November, she had only come now, although she should've as soon as they were rescued.

She looked at her watch. She had an hour until her plane back to Los Angeles left. So she picked up Isabel, shouldered her bag, left some money on the table and walked out, to the airport. She had been walking for five minutes when she heard something from behind her.

'Amanda!'

She turned around to locate who had yelled it out. She didn't know anyone in Seattle. Or at least she didn't think she did.

Finally she located who it was. Logan Widmore. She waited until he caught up to her.

'What are you doing here?' she asked.

'What are _you_ doing here?' he countered, smiling.

'Visiting my mothers' grave. So what are you doing here?' she repeated.

'Work.'

'Right,' she nodded. 'I have a plane to catch.'

'Going back to LA?' he asked.

'Yes.'

'Well, I'm going there next month for a few weeks.'

'You stalking me?'

'No,' he laughed. 'So when I'm in LA, do you want to go out with me sometime?'

She smiled at him. 'Sometime,' she said before walking away, leaving Logan staring after her.

He didn't know what it was that made him interested in her, but he was.

--

Tasha quietly walked into a hospital room, to see the occupant awake. She was glad that she was, but she had no idea what she was going to say.

'Hey,' the girl said quietly.

'Hey, Sophie,' Tasha smiled sadly.

'Where's Sammy?' she asked.

'With Kate,' she said, and Sophie understood why.

'Thanks,' she smiled weakly. 'You know how I didn't want to find out if it was a boy or girl?' she asked, tears in her eyes.

'You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to,' Tasha told her, seeing her sadness.

'No, I want to.'

'Okay, yes, I know how you didn't want to find out.'

'Well, after the surgery they told me what it had been. It was a boy.'

'Sophie, I'm so sorry,' Tasha said, walking over and hugging the girl who now had tears down her face.

'I had already chosen a name for it if it was a boy.'

'Really? What was it?'

'His name was Daniel Cory Stevens.'

Tasha smiled at her. 'He would've loved it. Why did you choose Cory?'

'Cory was my brother's name,' she explained, just as a doctor walked in.

'Did I just hear my name mentioned?' she asked.

'No, I was talking about what I was going to call my son,' she said softly.

'Really? What was chosen?'

'Daniel Cory Stevens,' she repeated.

'It's a beautiful name,' Corey smiled falsely. Although she hated the girl, and knew she was lying, she _was_ her doctor.

Although Corey pretended to believe the Oceanic twelve's story, she knew otherwise. It was just a matter of time before she got the truth out of Sophie.

--

'Why'd you do that?' Kyle asked, sitting across the booth from Addison, another man next to him.

'Because I was getting pissed off,' she shrugged casually, taking a sip of her beer.

'So you hit her with your car?' Kyle asked.

'Yeah,' she said, as if stating the obvious.

'Hold up,' Jonas said. 'You hit your cousin, Sophie, with your car, making her miscarry?'

'What part of 'yes' don't you understand, Jonas?' she said.

'I just find it a bit…' he trailed off.

'Evil? Malicious? Bitchy?' Kyle offered.

'Sadistic,' he answered.

'It's what I do best, and you know it,' Addison said, taking another sip of her drink.

--

**July 2005**

Amanda and Sophie both got out of the car, Amanda getting Isabel out of the back of it before the two women walked up to where Sayid, Nadia, Hurley, Kate, Tasha and Samantha were.

'Hey,' Sophie said. Tasha turned around and smiled at her before hugging her.

'Hey,' she returned, shooting a glare at Amanda over Sophie's shoulder.

'I know you must here this a lot,' Nadia said to Amanda. 'But she looks a lot like you,' she said, indicating Isabel.

Amanda smiled at her as Tasha got a furious expression on her face, behind Nadia. Sophie shot her a look of warning.

'Have you heard from Dinah?' Kate asked Tasha.

'Yes, she can't come though,' Tasha said. 'I forget the reasoning.'

'What about Sun?'

'I doubt she'll come.'

'And Shawn?'

'You're acting like I track their movements, for God's sake!' she snapped. 'How the Hell should I know what he does with his life now that we're back?'

'You haven't spoken to him?' Sayid asked.

'Not since he left for New York.'

'Serious?' Sophie asked in surprise. 'Even I've spoken to him.'

'Well, he doesn't know anything that's happened with me since we got back. Not even aware that I gave birth successfully.'

'Yeah, he knows,' Amanda said. 'I told him.'

'Of course you did. Because you love sticking your nose into other people's business,' she snapped.

Nadia started looking uncomfortable. 'Shall we go inside?' Sayid said, noting how awkward the conversation was getting. The rest all nodded and followed him in.

--

'About ten months ago, I wrote what I wanted to say at my father's funeral on the back of a cocktail napkin at the Sydney airport,' Jack said. 'I don't remember what I wrote, but whatever it was... he would've hated it. My father couldn't stand eulogies. 'The only good thing about a wake is the free booze', he'd say. Not much of a wake because I won't even be able to bury him. So What I wanna say is not for my father. It's for me. Good-bye, dad. I loved you. I miss you.'

--

Jack and his mother stood by the door, seeing people out. Finally Margo left, and only Jack, Kate, Aaron, Amanda and Isabel were in the room. At that moment three women walked inside.

They approached Jack.

'Excuse me?' one woman, with a distinct Australian accent, said. 'May we have a word with you?' Jack nodded. 'Mr. Shephard... I'm very sorry for your loss.'

'Thank you,' Jack said. 'How did you know my father?'

'I didn't actually know him,' one of the other women said woman said. 'My name is Salina.'

'We met a long time ago,' the last woman said. 'I'm Isabel.'

'I believe I'm the reason he was in Australia when he died,' the first woman said. 'My name is Carole, I'm Salina's sister.'

'I'm sorry. I don't understand. Why would he have come to see you?'

'Oh, he didn't come to see me. I was still in the hospital. I never saw him. He came to see his daughter. My daughter, Mr. Shephard.'

'My father only had one daughter. I met her in Australia. Anastasia Cortez.'

'Yes, that would be our daughter,' Isabel said, gesturing to herself and Salina.

'Your daughter?'

'Yes. My biological daughter and Salina's adopted daughter.'

'But he also has another daughter,' Carole said. 'If you don't believe me, check his phone records. Would you like to know the strangest thing about all this, Mr. Shephard? My daughter was on your plane, too. As was Anastasia. She was on flight 815. You were in the air for six hours, probably just a few rows from her and you never even knew she was your sister. The two of them, her and Anastasia, were two of the people who died when your plane hit the water. My daughter's name was Claire. I didn't mean to burden you with this, but you needed to know. I'm sorry for your loss.'

'As am I,' Salina and Isabel said in unison before the three started to walk out.

They stopped where Kate and Amanda were.

'Your children are beautiful,' Salina said, while the other two nodded in agreement before walking out.

--

**January 2006**

It had been a year since they had been back, and Dinah could not let go of the past. Her mother had been gone for a year, she could've been dead. But then again, she could've been alive. Either way, Dinah could never see her again. And that wasn't as hard as it was to live in Israel.

Granted, she was hardly there. In fact, at the moment she was in Tikrit, Iraq, disguised as a Muslim woman. She even had a burqa. It was a mission; she had to kill a man. Despite what she had told Tasha a few months before hand, she actually was an assassin. She had told Tasha she wasn't, but that was back then. She had only been an analyst then, and although at the time she knew what she'd become, that she'd be metsada, she had lied to Tasha, and told her she never would. She had lied to the young woman who had once been her best friend. And probably still would be if it wasn't for the two of them being stubborn.

But, she couldn't dwell on it. She had a mission to accomplish. And that was to kill Ishmael Bakir. She had been watching him in her scope for the past minute, making his way to an alleyway, a man following him. Bakir doubled back and put a gun to the man's head, making him go against the wall. Dinah was about to shoot him when he fell forward, dead.

Damn it. Sighing, she left her sniper rifle there, resolving to get it after she was finished, and she ran down the fire escape. She got one of her guns from her waist and aimed it at the two men and woman who were now talking over Bakir's body. She got the other gun from her waist and pointed it there as well.

'Who are you, and why the Hell did you kill him?' she asked, her voice icy.

'Why were you trying to kill him, Dinah?' the woman asked as the three turned around.

Dinah lowered her gun in shock. 'Megan? Sayid? Ben?' she asked in surprise.

'Why were you trying to kill him?' Megan repeated.

'It was my mission. And you three blew it.'

'Actually, I think Sayid did,' Ben put in.

'Why?' she asked, turning towards the other man.

'He killed Nadia,' he explained quietly.

'I'm sorry, Sayid,' she said sincerely. At that moment Ben and Megan tried to sneak away quietly.

'Where do you think you're going?' Sayid asked, and they turned back.

'We're finished here,' Ben said. 'Go. Mourn your loss. Get on with your life.'

'I have no life. They took it from me.'

'Go home. This is my war. It's not yours.'

'I buried the woman I love yesterday. So don't tell me this is not my war. Benjamin... Who's next?'

'We'll be in touch,' he promised. Sayid nodded once and left. Dinah looked at Megan and Ben.

'I'd like to help, too,' Dinah told them.

'Dinah, go back to your life,' Megan told her. 'You should go back to school, get a degree.'

'I spent almost fifteen years of my life trying to find the people who are the reason my sisters, father, aunts and grandmother died. I found out who did it two weeks ago. Widmore. He has ruined my life. It's time I repaid the debt.'

Megan looked at Ben.

'We'll be in touch,' Ben said before he walked off with Megan.

--

**May 2007**

Amanda groaned as she woke up. It was finally the day. The day where she could be charged. The day she had been dreading for five years, ever since she had first killed that man.

'You gonna get up, or are you just going to lay there, groaning?' a voice asked.

She cracked her eye open slightly and looked at the man. 'How'd you get in?' she asked.

'The door.'

'It was locked.'

'It's called picking the lock.'

'You broke into my apartment?'

'I prefer 'entering without permission',' the man said, reaching over and pulling her out of the bed.

'I really can't be bothered going,' she told him, sitting up.

'Can I just remind you that it happens to be your trial?'

'Thank you so much for the reminder, Logan,' she said sarcastically, standing up and walking out of the room.

'No problem,' he smirked, following her out. She threw him a look as she walked to the kitchen.

'Why are you here?'

'It's your trial. I wanted to come.'

'Please don't.'

'Why not?'

'I don't want you to hear about what I've done,' she said, turning around to face him and finding him right behind her.

'Ahh, it's funny. You think you've done worse than me.'

She looked into his eyes as she spoke. 'I was seventeen when I murdered a man by smashing his skull in with a lead pipe. A few months later I put a woman in hospital by hitting her with my car. I'm pretty sure she has brain damage because of it. A year after that I broke my father's nose. Two years later I shot my father in cold blood, killing him. So don't say you've done worse. You shouldn't even want to be with me.'

He leaned down, his lips an inch away from hers. 'But I do. Why else would I be here?' he asked, before kissing her.

--

Dinah silently prayed that Addison would just get lost. Maybe crash into another car, killing herself in the process. She did not have time for the redhead to follow her every single time she did a job for Ben and Megan concerning the death of one of Addison's colleagues. Why couldn't she be a target?

Suddenly she jerked forward in her seat violently as her car skidded over to the other lane of traffic. Looking out the window quickly Dinah saw that Addison had shot at her tires.

'Son of a bitch!' she exclaimed in anger, getting out of the now useless car and drawing her gun on the car that stopped behind her. As soon as Addison got out, her gun also drawn, Dinah pulled the trigger of her gun. The other woman winced as the bullet hit her in the shoulder.

'Thank you so much for that,' Addison said sarcastically.

'No problem. Now stop pissing me off.'

'No chance of that happening.'

'Addison, you should just back off before I hurt you.'

'Oh, Dinah. Haven't you realized by now? I _will _win this battle.'

'That may be so, Addison, but you will _not_ win the war.'

'Doubt it,' Addison smirked, pulling the trigger on her gun, the bullet hitting Dinah in the arm, before Addison got into her car and drove off.

Dinah didn't get it. Addison had the chance to kill her, so why didn't she?

--

**December 2007**

'I'm sorry if this is completely blunt and rude, but you're insane,' Tasha said, amused at what the man in front of her was saying.

'Tasha, I know how it sounds, but it's the only way to save them,' Locke said. 'The only way to help protect them.'

'I have a daughter now, John,' she sighed. 'She's the only one I need to protect.'

'While I appreciate that, don't you want to help protect Stacey? Your cousin?'

'Now don't do that!' she exclaimed.

'Don't do what?'

'Act like she's actually alive. I'm pretty sure she's not. So please, don't say she is. Please, John. I need my daughter to be safe.'

--

'You want me to go back?' Sophie asked in disbelief.

'Not just you,' Locke said. 'Everyone that left.'

'You have got to be joking.'

'No, I'm not. Sophie, if you don't all go back, everyone that was left behind will die. Natalie, Stacey, Ari, Adira, Ryan……Dan,' he added on the end.

'Excuse me?' she asked in shock.

'Daniel is alive. If you all don't come back he will be part of the people that will suffer.'

'All right. I'll do it.'

'Thank you.'

'But,' she continued. 'If you are just messing with me, to make me come back, I will personally see to it that you die an excruciatingly painful death,' she threatened.

--

'No,' Amanda said, closing the door in his face.

'Amanda-' Locke said through the door.

'Not gonna happen, Locke!' she yelled.

--

Cass, Corey and Raven rushed through the hallways, to the emergency room.

'What's going on?' Jack asked as they passed. Raven turned her head as they continued along the hallway.

'A man, Jeremy Bentham, was in a car accident,' she explained quickly.

--

**January 2008**

Sophie stared at the piece of paper in her hand, trying to figure out if it was worth ringing the girl. Although she didn't have Corey's number, there was no doubt that Demelza would, and seeing as Sophie had Demelza's number, she should really ring her, just to talk to Corey. Sighing, she picked up her phone and dialed the number, before putting the phone to her ear.

'Hello?' a voice said a minute later.

'Hi, this is Demelza, right?' she asked.

'Yes. And this would be…?'

'Sophie. We met a few years ago.'

'Oh, right. What do you need?'

'I need to speak to you, Corey, Annalise and Davina.'

'Okay. Do you live in LA?'

'Yes.'

'We'll be there in one or two days.'

'Okay. Thanks.'

--

A day later, Megan approached Dinah and sat down.

'Shalom,' Dinah said, barely glancing up from the newspaper she was reading.

'Hello, Dinah.'

'So, Bentham's dead?' she asked.

'Yes. How did you know?'

'I'm reading the obituaries.'

'Why?'

'Because I can, because it's there. Do I need a reason?'

'No. there's a man.'

'A man you want me to kill?' Megan nodded. 'What's he done?'

'He's been parked outside Tasha's apartment all week. Waiting to kill her and her daughter.'

'Okay. I'll see you later.'

--

'Okay, what do you want, red?' Annalise snapped the next day as she sat across from Sophie, Corey and Davina on either side of her while Demelza sat next to Sophie.

'I want to tell you what really happened on that island.'

--

Shawn impatiently waited for the plane to touch down. He couldn't help it though. It had been almost ten months since he had last seen Tasha, and he couldn't take it anymore. He had to see her. She had to know that he loved her.

--

Amanda rolled her eyes from her seat next to Kate. The two of them where there to figure out who was trying to take Aaron and Isabel from them, and Kate tells Jack where they were, and Jack had been talking to Kate for the past five minutes.

'Kate,' Amanda said suddenly, pointing at the road in front of them.

'Let's go,' Kate said, starting the car.

'What are you doing?' Jack asked.

'Look, Jack,' Amanda said. 'We would really love to continue this conversation, really, we would, but we gotta go. So get in, or don't.'

Jack thought for a second before getting in behind the two women.

The three drove in silence for half an hour, until they parked outside a hotel and watched as the lawyer went inside. The three all widened their eyes in unison.

'Oh my fucking God,' Amanda muttered.

'It's Stacey's mother. Her adopted one,' Jack finished.

'She knows,' Kate said softly.

'I'll go talk to her,' Jack said twenty minutes later, after the lawyer walked back out and got into his car. Jack got out and ran up the stairs.

Five minutes later he was back.

'Let's go. Drive. Then call Sun and tell her to bring Aaron and Isabel to the Long Beach Marina. We'll meet her there,' he said.

'What are you talking about?' Amanda asked as Kate started the car. 'What happened?'

'We have to go now.'

'I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what just happened!' Kate exclaimed.

'She doesn't know anything.'

'What?'

'She doesn't know. She still thinks that Stacey is dead. She doesn't even know that Isabel exists. Claire's mother was there too, and she doesn't know about Aaron. Also Stacey's biological mother was there.'

'But the lawyer-'

'They sued Oceanic together, and they were in town to pick up their settlement.'

'What and it's just a coincidence that their lawyer happens to be the same one that's trying to take our children?' Amanda demanded.

'I don't know. But whoever's trying to take Aaron and Isabel… it's not them.'

'Then who is it?' the two women asked in unison.

--

'What are we doing, Desmond?' Rosie asked from her seat next to him. About a minute before hand she had seen him walking, so offered him a lift to wherever he was going. In the back of the car there was Cleo, Andrea and Alice.

'Your name's Desmond?' Andrea asked.

'Yes, his name's Desmond Hume. This is Andrea Faraday and Cleopatra Nasri. Now that the introductions are over with, where are we going?'

'I had a memory of one the island. Daniel Faraday told me to find his mother.'

'Well, why didn't you say so?' Andrea asked. 'I know exactly where she is, seeing as she is my mother also.'

--

Sophie got a gun out from underneath her car seat.

'So who are you going to shoot?' Davina said conversationally.

'Benjamin Linus,' she answered, getting another one out.

'Who's that gun for?' Corey asked.

'Tasha. You've met her, haven't you?'

'I was her doctor.'

'Let's go,' Demelza said.

--

'Come on,' Dinah said to Shawn and Tasha. The three of them, plus Tasha holding Samantha, got out of the car, and began to walk over to where Amanda, Kate, Jack, Sayid, Ben and Megan were already standing.

'It's him,' they heard Kate say. 'He's the one who's trying to take Aaron and Isabel.'

'No. No. You don't understand,' Jack said.

'No, Jack,' Ben said. 'She's right. It was me. Sorry.'

'Who the hell do you think you are?' Amanda demanded in anger. 'Why don't you just stay away?! Why don't you leave Kate, Aaron, me and my daughter alone?!'

'She's not your daughter, Amanda,' Tasha said in a dangerously low voice.

'Oh, what a nice reunion this is,' Amanda said sarcastically. 'But we still need Hurley, Rosie, Desmond and Sophie here.'

'Well, here I am,' Sophie said, four women following her over. Tasha turned to Amanda.

'Do me a favor, and hold Sam,' she said quickly. Amanda nodded warily and took the young girl from Tasha. Tasha walked over to Sophie. Sophie quickly passed her a gun and the two of them, plus Sun, who had just gotten out of her car, pointed their guns at Ben.

Quick as a flash Dinah and Megan pulled out their guns and pointed them at the three women.

'Sun!' Kate exclaimed. 'Where are Aaron and Isabel?'

'In the car.'

'Sun, Sophie, Tasha, listen,' Megan said. 'I know you think you're helping–'

'If it wasn't for him, Jin would still be alive,' Sun said.

'And Stacey would be with her daughter,' Tasha added.

'I did not make her go into the jungle,' Ben said.

'But you did move the island so we couldn't go back and find her and Claire,' Sophie said.

'And Jin is dead because of you,' Sun said.

'I didn't kill your husband, Sun,' Ben said.

'Yes, you did.'

'No, I didn't. Neither did anyone else, because he's not dead.'

'You're lying.'

'No, Sun. Jin's still alive, and I can prove it.' he turned to Dinah. 'And so is your mother.'

'I know,' Dinah said.

'How would you know that?'

She put her free hand into her pocket and pulled out a gold chain with a Star of David pendant on it. 'You left it in your jacket, and while you didn't have it on I went through it. It's my mothers.'

'I've spent the last 3 years thinking – believing – that he was dead,' Sun said. 'You say you have proof that he's not. I want to see it.'

'Why don't you put down the gun? No one wants it to go off,' Ben said.

Tasha laughed shortly. 'You're severely mistaken.'

'How do you know he's alive?' Sun asked, ignoring Tasha.

'There's someone here in Los Angeles. Let me take you to them, and I'll show you the proof.'

'Someone? Who?'

'The same person that's going to show us how to get back to the Island.'

'I'm sorry, but I don't give a damn,' Tasha said. 'You deserve to die for all that you've done.' She put pressure on the trigger of her gun.

'Tasha stops,' Shawn said. She ignored him. 'Why are you doing this?'

'Why are you trying to stop me?' she countered.

'Because I love you,' he said simply. She looked at him in shock.

She took a minute until she finally spoke. 'He needs to die,' she said, trying not to focus on what Shawn had just revealed. She once again tightened her grip on the trigger.

'Natasha, we were once friends,' Dinah said, pointing her gun straight at Tasha. 'We still could be, I don't know. But, if you shoot him, I will shoot you straight back. Although I will regret it, I know that's what I will have to do.'

'Why?' she asked.

'Because I need to see my mother again,' she said quietly, a lone tear sliding down her cheek.

Tasha put her gun down at the same time Sophie put hers down. Tasha threw her gun to the ground and walked over to Dinah, hugging her. Dinah's grip on her gun slackened and she hugged Tasha back.

'I'm so sorry, for everything I said,' Tasha said quietly. 'It's your choice.'

'I'm sorry too,' Dinah said.

'This is insane, you guys are crazy,' Kate said to Ben and Jack.

'Kate…' Jack began.

'Jack, don't!' she exclaimed, walking off.

'Hey, I need a ride too,' Amanda said cheerfully, following her after passing Samantha to Tasha. Sayid started to walk off.

'Sayid, where are you going?' Ben asked.

'I don't want any part of this. And if I see you again, it will be extremely unpleasant for all of us,' Sayid said, before walking off.

'I'm leaving too,' Shawn said. He started to walk off, Tasha looking after him, almost longingly.

'Go after him,' Dinah said softly.

'I need to go back, though,' Tasha said.

'I know. So confess how you really feel about him, and still come.' Tasha nodded.

'I'm going,' she said walking away.

'Why are we here again, Soph?' Demelza asked.

'Well, it was originally to kill Ben, but now it's to go to wherever this proof is,' Sophie said. 'Either come, or don't come.' The four girls opted to stay.

'30 minutes, Sun. We can be there in 30 minutes. And you'll have proof that he's alive. Or you can shoot me and never know,' Ben said.

'Let's go,' Sun said.

--

Tasha walked down the road, following Shawn. She soon caught up to him.

'Hey, Shawn,' she said. He turned and looked at her.

'Hey,' he said.

'What you said before,' she began.

'I know you don't feel that way about me, but I just thought you should know how I feel.'

'Don't you see?'

'See what?'

'That I love you too,' she said.

'What?'

She took a step closer to him. 'I love you, and I want you,' she said before leaning up and kissing him softly. The moment was ruined when Samantha, who was still in Tasha's arms, yawned. The two broke apart and Tasha looked at Samantha. 'Well, it looks like someone needs to sleep,' she commented. Shawn smiled at them.

'Home now, mummy?' Samantha asked.

'That's where we're heading right now, Sammy,' Tasha smiled at her daughter. She turned to Shawn. 'You got a place to stay?'

'No.'

She started walking. 'Come on. You can stay at my place,' she said. He nodded and put his hand in hers as they continued walking.

--

'You said we'd be there in 30 minutes,' Sun said.

'There's this new thing, called traffic,' Megan said.

'Sun, Dinah, I'm sorry,' Jack said.

'Sorry for what?'

'For leaving Jin and Adira behind. When we landed that chopper on the boat, everything was just happening so fast. I knew they were down below. I should've waited for them. They shouldn't have been left behind.'

'They weren't the only one left behind,' Sophie muttered darkly.

'Sophie, he did that to save you.'

'Who did what now?' Annalise asked.

'Dan jumped from the chopper so we would get there,' Sophie said. 'That's when he told me to find you, Demelza.'

'Why did he sacrifice himself for you lot?' Davina wondered.

'Because he loves Sophie,' Dinah said simply.

'Are you serious?' Corey asked. Sophie nodded. 'You could've just told us that, instead of dodging our questions for almost three years.'

'I didn't know what you'd do,' Sophie said.

'Sophie, Dan was like a brother to us. We would've understood that you didn't want to talk about it,' Demelza said.

'Dan was like a brother to you?' Jack asked.

'Yes,' Davina said. 'Mel and I were his foster sisters.'

'Well, Jack is his real brother,' Megan said.

'Nice to meet you, Jack,' Demelza said.

'Yeah, it's great to meet him,' Miranda said in a sarcastic voice. In unison, Annalise, Demelza and Dinah rolled their eyes.

'Can you please shut up?' Dinah asked.

'Who are you talking to?' Sun asked.

'You speak to the dead, too?' Miranda, Annalise and Demelza asked in unison.

--

Twenty minutes later they were there, so they all piled out of the van. Ben handed the wedding ring to Sun.

'How do you have this?' she asked.

'The same way I had Adira's necklace. John gave it to me,' Ben said.

'You said John never came to see you,' Jack said.

'That's true, Jack. _I_ went to see _him_. Jin gave it to him before he left the Island,' he added to Sun.

'Why did he not tell me himself?' Sun asked.

'I don't know. Maybe he never had a chance before he died. I'm sorry I had to bring you here before I gave it to you, Sun. But all those people back on the Island – Jin included – need our help. There is a woman in this church and she can tell us how to get back to your husband. But we're running out of time, Sun. So I need you to decide right now. Will you come with me?'

'Yes,' she answered.

'As will I,' Dinah said. They all began walking towards the building but they were interrupted by a voice from behind them.

'What are you doing here?' they turned to see Desmond, Rosie, Alice and two other women there.

'Benjamin Linus and Megan Weston,' Cleo said.

'Hello, Cleopatra,' Megan said. 'Although it's not Weston anymore, it's Linus.'

'You know each other?' Andrea asked.

'Yes. Old friends.'

'Not really friends. I hated your mother. What are you doing here, Cleopatra?' Megan asked.

'What are you doing here?' she countered.

'I assume the same thing you are doing.'

'You're looking for Faraday's mother too?' Desmond asked. Ben ignored him and turned around, walking into the church. The others all followed.

'Hello, Eloise,' Ben said to the women there.

'Hello, Benjamin,' she said. 'I thought I said _all_ of them. And I thought it was only the people that left, not others.'

'Nice to see you too, mother,' Andrea said sarcastically.

'This is all I could get on short notice,' Ben said.

'Well, I suppose it will have to do for now,' Eloise said. 'All right. Let's get started.' She walked to the back of the church, the other people following her to a door.

'Shall we?' she asked, opening it. They walked down a spiral staircase and through a dim hallway until they reached another door, with a Dharma logo on it. She opened the door and they walked in to see a large pendulum in the centre of the room, over a huge map.

'What is this place?' Dinah asked.

'The DHARMA Initiative called it the Lamp Post,' Eloise said. 'This is how they found the island.'

'Did you know about this place?' Jack asked Ben.

'No. No, I didn't.'

'Is he telling the truth?' he asked Eloise.

'Probably not,' she said as she took a binder out of a drawer. 'All right. I apologize if this is confusing, but, the room we're standing in was constructed years ago over a unique pocket of electromagnetic energy. That energy connects to similar pockets all over the world. The people who built this room, however, were only interested in one.'

'The Island,' Sophie said.

'Yes. The island. They'd gathered proof that it existed. They knew it was out there somewhere, but they just couldn't find it. Then a very clever fellow built this pendulum on the theoretical notion that they should stop looking for where the island was supposed to be and start looking for where it was going to be.'

'What do you mean, 'Where it was going to be'?' Corey asked.

'Well, this fellow presumed, and correctly, as it turned out, that the Island was always moving. Why do you think you were never rescued? Now while the movements of the Island seem random, this man and his team created a series of equations which tell us, with a high degree of probability, where it is going to be at a certain point... in time. Windows, as it were, that while open, provide a route back. Unfortunately, these windows don't stay open for very long. Yours closes in 36 hours.'

'Um, I'm sorry. Excuse me,' Desmond said. 'Am I really hearing this? That's what this is about? You're all going back to the Island? Willingly?'

'Yes. Why are you here, Desmond?' Sun asked.

'I came here to deliver a message,' he turned to Eloise. 'Daniel Faraday, your son, sent me here. He wanted me to tell you that he and all the people on the Island need your help. He said that only you could help them. He didn't say Jack. He didn't say Sun. He didn't say Ben. Or Sophie, or Megan. He said you.'

'But I am helping, dear.'

'Consider the message delivered.'

'I'm sorry to have to tell you this, Desmond, but the Island isn't done with you yet.'

He turned to the others. 'This woman cost me four years of my life – four years that I'll never get back because you told me that I was supposed to go to the Island! That it was my bloody purpose!'

'Desmond-' Rosie began.

'No,' he interrupted her before turning to Jack. 'You listen to me, brother, and you listen carefully. These people, they're just using us. They're playing some kind of game, and we are just the pieces. Whatever she tells you to do, ignore it,' he turned back to Eloise. 'You say the Island's not done with me? Well, I'm done with the Island.'

'That's not how it works, Desmond,' Andrea said softly.

'And how would you know?'

'I studied this. Along with my brother, I studied this stuff. And believe me, she's telling the truth.'

He shook his head and walked out, slamming the door after him.

'Jack…' Eloise said. 'the binder in your hands shows all the air routes that fly over the coordinates where I believe the Island will be in little more than a day from now. There's a commercial airliner flying from L.A. to Guam. It's going to go right through our window. Ajira Airways, Flight 316. If you have any hope of the Island bringing you back, it must be that plane. You all need to be on it. It must be that flight. If you want to return, you need to recreate as best you can the circumstances that brought you there in the first place. That means as many of the same people as you are able to bring with you.'

'And what if we can't get anyone else to come with us? What if we're it?' Jack asked.

'Tasha will come,' Dinah said. 'And she will most likely convince Shawn to.'

'All I can tell you is the result would be unpredictable,' Eloise said.

--

'I'm not sure I can do this,' Amanda whispered the next night as she walked with Kate.

'We have to,' Kate said.

'I know. That's what makes it worse,' she said as she knocked on a door. It opened to reveal Carole there.

'Ms Littleton?' Kate asked.

'Yes.'

'I'm Kate Austen, this is Amanda Todd.'

'I know who you are.'

'Is Ms Radon and Ms Cortez here still?' Amanda asked.

'How did you even know that they were here?'

'Jack.'

'Come in,' she said, ushering them through the door. And sure enough Salina and Isabel were there, looking curiously at the two young women.

'Your friend, Dr. Shephard came here last night, going on and on about some people called Aaron and Isabel,' Salina said. 'When we asked him who they were, he ran out of here like the room was on fire.'

'Aaron is your grandchild, Ms Littleton,' Kate said.

'And Isabel is yours, Ms Radon,' Amanda added. 'And technically yours, Ms Cortez. And your daughters, Claire and Stacey are alive.'

'What are you talking about?' Salina asked. 'Stacey and Claire died in the plane crash.'

'No, they survived. When we crashed, your daughters were eight months pregnant, and they're the ones who gave birth on the island, not us. We lied. There were other survivors, too. We just left them behind.'

'Why?' Isabel asked. 'Why would you leave them there?'

'Because they disappeared, and left the babies behind,' Kate said. 'We looked everywhere, but… that's when I started taking care of Aaron, and Amanda started caring for Isabel. And when we were rescued, we had to decide what to do with him. And I knew that Claire had wanted him to be adopted, but I couldn't. I had to protect him, so I said he was mine.'

'And I was friends' with Stacey, and I had to help her,' Amanda added.

'Why did you lie? Why didn't you come to us in the first place?' Carole asked.

'Because I needed her. My son had died a day before hand, and I needed to take my mind off it. I'm sorry. You're gonna see that she's so sweet and kind and good,' she added, handing a picture to Isabel.

'Where are they?' Isabel asked.

'We checked in two doors down,' Kate said. 'They're asleep. We know that this is a lot for you to handle. But...when you're ready, they're waiting for you. We told them that you are their grandmother's. That you'll take care of him while we're gone and that we'll be back soon.'

'Where are you going?' Salina asked.

'We're going back to find your daughters,' the two said in unison.

--

Logan walked to the door and opened it to see the last person he expected it to be.

'What are you doing here?' he asked.

'I'm going back,' she whispered. He looked at her properly to see that she had been crying.

'I'm going too. Rosie told me, and I'm going. Where's Isabel?' he added, noting she was there.

'Please, never ask me that again.'

'I promise,' he said. She leaned forward and kissed him passionately.

--

The next day, Jacquilyn stood behind the counter at the butcher shop, waiting for them to show up. And as if they knew she was waiting impatiently, there was a tap on the glass door. Looking over she saw it was the three people she had been waiting for, so she walked over and opened it.

'Hi,' Megan said.

'Hello,' Jacquilyn smiled at two of her friends. 'So Ben sent you three to get it?'

'Yes,' the other woman said.

'Alright,' she said leading them through the shop. 'And how has everyone been? Gabe? Richard?'

'They're all fine,' Megan assured her. 'According to Jacob, the time has come for you to return to the island soon.'

'Are you serious?'

'Yes.'

Jacquilyn smiled at them widely. She turned to Jack.

'Sorry, I haven't introduced myself, Jack. My name is Jacquilyn. Jacquilyn Alpert.'

--

Sophie looked around her as she sat on the plane. She had never wanted anything more than this. To get back to the island, to see Dan. That's if he was even alive. But Demelza promised that he was. And Corey promised that Demelza was telling the truth. So she assumed it was true. At least, she hoped it was.

Speaking of Corey and Demelza, where were they? Sophie had already seen Annalise take a seat at the back of first class, rolling her eyes every so often. Davina had sat down three seats away from Sophie, but had yet to speak to her. Sayid had come on the plane in handcuffs, a woman next to him. Jack, Kate, Sun and Hurley had also come on the plane. Logan was already on the plane, sitting next to Rosie and Alice, with Amanda across the aisle from them. Hell, she had even seen Addison walk to the middle section of the plane, flanked with a man on both sides of her.

At that moment Tasha with Samantha in her arms, and Shawn next to her walked on, sitting down quietly. But where were Corey and Demelza? If they were bailing on her, she was going to be pissed.

'Don't worry,' Davina said softly, as if reading her thoughts. 'They'll come.'

Sophie nodded at the young girl, but didn't have time to reply as, at that moment, Corey and Demelza walked on, sitting in the two spare seats between Sophie and Davina.

'You sure this is going to work?' Sophie muttered to Demelza, who was next to her.

'Yeah,' she said.

'She thinks,' Corey added.

--

'Why haven't you dealt with her yet?' Jonas asked.

'I've been waiting for the right time,' Addison sighed. No matter how much she didn't want to admit it, three years trying to befriend Sophie had actually made her like the girl. Kind of. So she didn't want to kill her. Not her own cousin. Oh, God. She was going soft, wasn't she?

All of a sudden a woman walked passed her, to the front of the plane. For some reason Addison looked up. And what she saw made her blood boil.

Dinah was alive.

Dinah Topaz was walking down the aisle, with a bandage around her shoulder, where Addison had shot her.

Damn it.

--

Dinah walked down the aisle, her hand in her pocket, touching the cold gold of her mothers' necklace. She was intent on getting to her seat in first class. As she walked passed a redhead, she had an urge to look around. When she did though, she saw something that pissed her off.

Addison was alive.

Addison Stevens had survived the bullet that had hit her, probably in the arm, seeing as that was where a bandage was.

Damn it.

--

Raven tapped her fingers on the armrest of her seat impatiently.

'Will you quit it already?' Cass snapped from next to her.

'I'm nervous, okay? I hate flying,' she said.

'Well, guess what? I don't care! I just want to get to Guam so we can- what is it we're actually doing?'

'Finding my mother.'

'And why?'

'Because she needs to come back home.'

'And why am I coming?'

'Because you wanted to. Why do you expect me to know how your mind works?'

'You're annoying me. Just, read a book or something. Or study for your intern test.'

'Whatever.'

--

'Do you think this is going to work?'Cleo asked.

'I don't know. I hope so. I really want to see my brother again,' Andrea said.

'I know how you feel. I want to see my home again. And meet the aunt that I hardly know.'

--

Amanda couldn't believe what she had done. It was one of the most heartbreaking things she had ever done in her life. But seeing as it was the right thing, although painful, she guessed it was okay.

Her life just seemed to be filled up with things that were painfully right. This, leaving Jake's body in that house, running away from home, Logan, conning people…wait. Logan? No. that was not right. At least she didn't think it was. It seemed so wrong, but what if it was because they were so wrong for one another, it – the two of them – was right?

She really had no idea.

At that moment Logan casually looked around the plane at the different people. Finally his gaze landed on her. And he smiled at her.

And all her reasoning flew out of the window.

--

'That should be everyone,' a flight attendant said.

'Wait!' four people yelled, running up.

'Thank you for not closing it,' Ben added as the four people got on.

Hurley, Tasha, Sayid and Amanda all looked up in shock.

'What the Hell are they doing here?' Tasha demanded.

'No, no! They can't come!' Hurley exclaimed. Jack sighed and got up, speaking to the two of them.

'If you want to get back, this is how it's gonna have to be,' he said.

'No one told me they were gonna be here,' Hurley said.

'Who told you to be here, Hugo?' Dinah asked, alerting to the rest of them to her presence in the back of first class.

'Whoa. Dude. How long have you been here for? What happened to your arm?' he asked, gesturing to her bandaged shoulder.

'Is everything okay?' a flight attendant interrupted, seeing as it was a conversation going on between apparent strangers all over first class.

'Yes. Yes, everything's fine. Right?' Jack asked Hurley and Tasha.

The two nodded.

'I hate flying,' Tasha muttered to Shawn.

'So do I. But if we want to get back…' he trailed off, taking her hand in his.

--

'You really care for her, don't you?' Rosie asked softly a few hours later.

'What?' Logan asked, turning around to face her.

'Amanda. You really like her, don't you?'

He shrugged.

'I know you do. The two of you connected on the _Searcher _and then every time you see each other now…'

'Nothing to do with you,' he said dismissively.

'Logan-'

'Nothing to do with you, Rosalyn,' he said sharply. She sighed and nodded.

--

--

Jacquilyn smiled from her spot next to Megan. After eight years she was finally going home. She was done with doing jobs on the outside world. Not that it was pointless, it wasn't, but after eight years you do start missing your home. And the people you knew. She couldn't wait to see them all again.

That's if they were still alive.

--

The plane started shaking.

'Please fasten your seat belts,' a flight attendant said. They all did. Tasha held onto her daughters hand and in her other hand was Shawn's. Sophie closed her eyes. Corey clenched the sides of her seat. Raven shot Cass a pointed look, as if saying 'see? I told you planes aren't good.' Cleo grabbed Andrea's hand. Rosie held her daughter. Logan looked over at Amanda, who had a scared expression on her face, and gave her a reassuring smile. She grimaced in return. Dinah silently prayed. Kyle closed his eyes.

'This is fucking rigged!' Addison yelled as they hit more turbulence.

--

**So I won't be having anymore scenes off island about the Oceanic 12. Next chapter we go back to 1954. And yay! Shawn/Tasha = love. And Dinah and Tasha have resolved their differences. ****And Jacquilyn's an Alpert. And to clear it up, Claire's mother, Carole, and Stacey's adoptive mother, Salina, are sisters. Claire and Stacey are sisters through their biological father. Salina is married to Ana Lucia's and Tasha's uncle. And Corey is the half sister of Claire, sharing the same mother. So, through marriage and all that stuff, Corey, Claire, Dan, Jack, Ryan, Tasha, Stacey, Ana Lucia and possibly Davina and Demelza, are all related. Oh, and that Cleopatra person is related to someone we already know. Anyway, who's your fave OC out of:**

**Dan, Dinah, Sasha, Dragan and Skye.**

**Oh, and what would your reactions be if I killed one of these people, and what is something you would want them to do before dying:**

**Serj**

**Megan**

**Madison**

**Sasha**

**Here's the preview:**

'Drop your gun, Amanda. Or I will shoot.'

'How about you drop yours, Logan?'

--

'Either she's going to pass out, or die.'

--

'You have to save her.'

--

'I would like nothing more than to kill her.'

--

'I don't trust them.'

'Neither do I.'

--

'Don't die on us.'

--

'I never really blamed you.'

--

'If I could change the past, that day, I would. But I can't.'

--

'You have every right to blame me, to hate me. I hate myself.'

--

'Where's my baby? Where's my daughter?!'

--

**Can I just say, to do with the Variable's last scene, OMG!**

**Oh, and btw, the next chapter, I think it's an Ivory centric. Maybe have some flashbacks to do with her sister, as well…**


	51. Slowly Fading: Ivory Widmore

**Hey! Here's the next chapter! It's an Ivy centric. Also, this chapter is for AlexaGeorge, who, I believe, is turning fifteen around this time of the month. So Happy Birthday Lexi! Anyway, Enjoy. I don't own Lost.**

Gabe watched as the captives were lead into a tent.

'I don't trust them,' a voice said from behind him. He turned his head slightly to see Jacquilyn there.

'Neither do I,' he answered.

'We should just kill them.'

'We can't.'

--

'We're so screwed,' Johnny said, defeated.

'Come on, Johnny,' Ari said. 'We don't need that. We're not going to die. We can't act all sullen.'

'We're so screwed!' he replied, smiling a fake, bright smile.

'You know, this is why I came here. To get away from this.'

'I'm hurt deeply,' he said sarcastically.

'We're going to die,' Missy said.

We're not going to die,' Faraday said. 'We're gonna be fine. We just need to keep it together until there's another flash. All right? Then all this disappears.'

'And when's that gonna happen?' Miles asked.

'Could be five minutes. Could also be 5,000 years.'

'That's just awesome.'

'Better idea,' Anya said, showing them a knife, and her hands untied. Payton also had a knife and her hands untied.

'I'm not even going to ask,' Missy decided, holding out her tied up hands. At that moment the tent opened, to reveal Vivien, Jacquilyn and Gabe.

'Where did they get the knife?' Jacquilyn demanded. Payton whirled around and threw the knife at her. She moved out of the way before picking it up and throwing it back, so quick that Payton didn't have any time to react, and it hit her in the shoulder. Jacquilyn walked over there and held the knife, still in Payton's shoulder. She looked at Anya. 'Give us the knife.'

'Not a chance,' she snarled.

'Give it, or I slit her throat.'

'Don't give it to her,' Payton said.

'Give it to us,' Gabe said. 'Or we kill her,' he gestured to Payton. 'And then her,' he pointed to Evelyn.

'And then him,' Vivien added, gesturing to the sleeping figure in Ari's arms.

Ari's eyes widened. 'No!'

'Then give us the knife, and any other weapons you have,' Jacquilyn said. No one moved so she twisted the knife in Payton's shoulder. Payton bit her lip to stop her from yelling out. Ari looked at Anya, silently pleading her to give up the knife. Anya sighed and dropped the knife on the ground. Gabe picked it up as Vivien tied up Anya's hands again and Jacqui took the knife out of Payton's shoulder. Payton gave her a dirty look.

'Bitch,' she muttered. Jacqui hit her in the face with her elbow and Payton got knocked back. Vivien tied up her hands.

'Where's the rest of your squad?' Gabe asked.

They remained silent as Payton spat out some blood.

The three walked out of the tent.

--

Locke, Kit, Sawyer, Sasha, Juliet, Serj, Madison and Dragan walked through the jungle, holding the two men at gunpoint.

'So how do you all know Latin?' Sawyer asked.

'Others 101. Gotta learn it,' Juliet said.

'It's the language of the enlightened,' Serj said.

'You should talk to us,' Dragan said to the men.

'There'll be a lot of anger when we get back to the creek from the rest of our people,' Locke added.

'The rest of your people are either captured or dead,' one of the men said.

'Excuse me?' Juliet said as they all stopped walking.

The man gestured to Sawyer. 'That idiot shouted out, 'Meet at the creek.' We knew exactly where they were going. We sent a group after them.'

'Well, maybe I should've said it in my secret language,' Sawyer said.

'Nos non sumus hostes vobis,' Sasha said to the men.

'Itaque nos liberate,' the only to speak so far said.

'What the hell are you saying?' Sawyer asked.

'Duce nos ad vestra castra,' Sasha said, ignoring Sawyer.

'Quare hoc faciam?' the man asked.

'Estne... Ricardus ibi?' Juliet asked. 'Ricardus Alpert?'

'Of course he is, Juliet,' Madison said.

'Did you just say 'Richard Alpert'?' Locke asked.

'John, please,' Juliet said. 'Duce nos ad vestra castra. Non necesse est alium mori. Si placet.'

'All right,' the man said. 'Okay, we need to head east another couple of kilometers until we hit the ridge–'

He couldn't continue, because, at that moment the other man ran over and grabbed his head, snapping his neck before running off.

'Shoot him!' Sawyer yelled. Madison, Serj, Sasha and Dragan stood and watched as Locke lifted the rifle before thinking better of it and lowering it again. 'Shoot, damn it!' Sawyer yelled before taking the rifle and aiming. The man kept running. 'Are you crazy?' Sawyer demanded, turning to Locke. 'What were you thinking? Why didn't you shoot him?'

'Because... he's one of my people,' Locke said.

--

Ivy walked across the cave to Tamsyn and sat down next to her, passing her a mango.

'Do you have a knife?' Tamsyn asked. Ivy nodded and took a pocket knife out of her jacket pocket. As she did so something else fell out of her pocket. 'What's this?' Tamsyn asked, picking it up. She looked at it as Ivy leaned over to have a better look at it. The two girls smiled. It was a picture of the two of them with their other sister. They all looked identical, apart from Tamsyn's hair was straight, and the other two had curly hair. Between those two that looked the same, the only difference was Ivy's belly that was a bit bigger because she was six months pregnant at that time.

'Remember that day?' Ivy asked.

'Yes! We confused that guy so much!' she laughed.

'That was always one of my favorite things to do.'

'Yeah, me too. That is, before…' she trailed off. 'Sorry.'

'For what?'

'For bringing it up.'

'No, it's okay. We have never really talked about it. We should.'

'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have even tried to drive that night. If I could change the past, that day, I would. But I can't,' she said, tears in her eyes.

'It's okay. I never should have been so angry. It was an accident. And I never really blamed you.'

'You have every right to blame me, to hate me. I hate myself because of what happened.'

'I don't hate you, I never did. I hated myself, I still do.'

'Why do you hate yourself?'

'I hate myself for thinking I hated you.'

'That makes no sense!'

'I know!' she laughed. The two sisters smiled at each other and hugged.

'Although I just said it made no sense, that's also why I hated myself.'

'So we each hated ourselves for thinking we hated the other?' Tamsyn nodded. 'Well aren't we just two fucked up triplets?'

'Two triplets?' Ryan asked, hearing the last part. 'Wouldn't that be twins?'

'No, we're triplets,' the two girls said. 'Just the third triplet has, well…' Ivy added.

'Gone to a better place, without the damn smoke monster and polar bears,' Tamsyn finished.

'What? Polar bears don't live this far south,' Ivy said.

'You didn't hear about the polar bears?' Tamsyn asked.

'No, not one word,' she said before turning to Ryan. 'Go away.' he walked away.

'So, I'm sorry for pushing you off that balcony?' Tamsyn said, leaving it as a question.

'I'm sorry for provoking you into doing it.' they remained quiet for a minute. 'You know when I was pregnant?' Tamsyn nodded. 'Well, you heard how they were twin girls, yeah?' she nodded again. 'So the night of the accident, I had been meaning to ask you and Niki something.'

'What was it?'

'Whether you liked the names.'

'What were the names?'

'Autumn Nicole Widmore and Jessica Tamsyn Widmore,' she smiled. 'After their aunts, the people that got me the most in the world.'

Tamsyn smiled and hugged her. 'I love them. I'm sure Niki would too.'

Ivy smiled. 'Let's never fight again.'

'I'm good with that.'

--

'What is going on, Faraday? Why are they doing this to us?' Evelyn asked.

'I'm not sure,' Faraday said. 'But they must think that we're with the American military. And if that's the case, our best chance of staying alive is to let them keep thinking it, all right?'

At that moment Richard walked in, with Jacquilyn, Ellie, Thomas and Gabe behind him.

'Jacquilyn and Gabriel tell me that you're not willing to reveal where the rest of your squad is,' he said.

'And why would I do that?' Faraday asked. 'So you can kill them, too?'

'We didn't start this,' Jacqui said.

'Your people attacked us,' Richard said. 'You come to our island to run your tests, you fire on us, and what, you expect us not to defend ourselves?'

'I don't know anything about that,' Faraday said. 'We are scientists.'

'I doubt they'd let a child come with the scientists,' Jacqui sneered, gesturing to Christopher.

'Jacquilyn…' Richard warned before turning back to Faraday. 'So what? So they sent you here to recover it?'

'If you mean our hydrogen bomb, then yes. And I'm guessing from this man's radiation burns that the housing has been compromised. Is that right?' he asked, pointing to Thomas's hands. 'You need to listen to me. You have an unstable device that's capable of destroying this entire island, and it's broken. If you don't allow me to render it inert, all of us are gonna die. All of us.'

'How do I know you weren't sent here on some suicide mission? That I'll take you out to the bomb, and you'll just detonate it?'

'Because... I'm in love with the woman sitting next to me. And I would never... I would never do anything to hurt her.'

Charlotte looked at him surprise.

Richard slowly nodded. 'All right. Take care of your bomb. But you try anything else, and you will hurt her.'

--

'Are you serious?' Ari asked.

'What?' Faraday asked.

'A hydrogen bomb?'

'Yes. Back in the '50s, the U.S. Government tested H-bombs in the South Pacific.'

'Oh, joy,' Payton said. Anya looked at her.

'You okay?' she asked, gesturing to her shoulder.

'Just peachy.' Anya rolled her eyes. That seemed to be the thing they always said when asked if they were all right after being shot or stabbed.

'You didn't have to say that,' Charlotte said, looking at Faraday.

'Say what?' he asked.

'That you loved me. I mean, there are plenty of other ways you could've convinced him you weren't gonna blow up the entire Island.'

'He said it because he means it,' Evelyn told her. Charlotte looked at Faraday to see him nodding. She opened her mouth to speak, but Vivien entered, a rifle in her hand.

'Come on, then,' she said to Faraday.

'Back soon. I promise,' Faraday said to Charlotte before following Vivien out.

'Oh, well, if he _promises_…' Johnny said.

'Johnny, shut up!' Missy, Adrian and Ari exclaimed in frustration.

--

'Are you taking him to the bomb?' Thomas asked.

'Yes,' Ellie said.

'I don't trust them.'

'Do any of us?' she asked just as Vivien walked over with Faraday.

'He's all yours, Ellie,' she said.

'Thanks, Viv.'

At that moment Widmore ran up.

'Richard! Richard!' he yelled.

'What the Hell happened to you?' Richard asked.

'Cunningham and I – a group of them surprised us. We were outnumbered, but I escaped.'

'Outnumbered, eh?' Ellie asked.

'Shut up, Ellie. Who's this?' he asked, in reference to Faraday.

'He's gonna help us take care of our problem,' Richard said before turning to Ellie. 'You'd better get going.'

'He's one of them. You can't actually trust him,' Widmore said.

'Go, Ellie,' Richard said. She nodded and turned to go.

'Be careful,' Thomas muttered as she passed. She smiled at him and nodded as she walked away.

'How did you escape?' Jacquilyn asked Widmore.

'I ran,' he answered.

'You ran?' Vivien said.

'Yes.'

'And did it ever occur to you that they might follow you?' Gabe asked.

'Follow me? Their leader is some sodding old man. What, you think he can track me? You think he knows this island better than I do?' he demanded.

'It could happen,' Jacquilyn said. 'Wouldn't be the first time, now would it, Charles?'

He glared at her and she smiled back.

--

'How did you know Richard would be here?' Locke asked as they looked down onto the Mesa.

'He's always been here,' Serj said.

'How old is he?'

'Probably been alive since the beginning of time,' Kit said.

'You could've just said old,' Madison told him. 'Why are you so interested in Richard, John?'

'I'm interested in him because he was about to tell me how I could save us.'

''Save us'?' Juliet asked.

'Yeah. But before he could finish, we were interrupted by that flash of light. And I'm hoping we can pick up where we left off.'

'See, I would've just gone to see Jacob,' Sasha said.

'Not all of us can see Jacob, Sasha,' Serj said.

'He can.'

Sawyer walked over. 'I hate to bust up the 'I'm an Other; you're an Other' reunion, but Faraday – the guy that's actually gonna save us – is being death marched into the jungle right now.' He pointed to where Faraday had a gun pointed at him by Ellie.

'Good luck with that,' Locke said, walking down the valley.

'You're not gonna help me save him?'

'No. I'm gonna go down and finish my conversation with Richard.'

'That's gonna get us all killed. You go rolling in there, they're gonna know we're here.'

'Fair enough. I'll give you ten minutes head start.'

Locke started heading down the valley again.

'What about you lot? You wanna stay here in Crazy town or help me rescue the geek?' he asked the rest of them.

'Let's go,' Kit said.

--

_The drunken figures of Tammy, Niki, Nicolas, Adam and Lucas stumbled out of the night club, with a heavily pregnant and tired Ivy followed them to the car. Nicolas went to the driver's side door._

'_Mate,' Adam said, his words slurring. 'You shouldn't drive. You're way to drunk.'_

'_Nah, I'm fine,' Nicolas said, his words also slurred._

'_Nicolas,' Ivy said. 'You're not fine. You can't drive in the state you're in.'_

_He sighed in defeat. ''kay. Tammy will do it, won't ya Tam?' he asked. _

'_Dunno,' Tammy said. 'I shouldn't really, should I?'_

'_Guys,' Ivy said. 'I'll do it. I'm the only one not drunk.'_

'_Sorry, Love,' Niki said. 'You're too far along.'_

'_Tammy's the only one who ain't completely drunk,' Nicolas pointed out._

'_Okay,' Tammy sighed. 'I'll do it.'_

'_Perfect.'_

_They all got into the car and Tammy started the car. They had been driving for ten minutes, talking loudly, when a car went turned suddenly in front of them. Tammy swerved to the side so she wouldn't hit the car and promptly went in the path of a truck._

_The triplets screamed in unison._

--

'Let's go,' Sawyer said quietly before walking out into the open, his gun pointed at Ellie.

'Drop the gun, Blondie,' he said.

'It's okay,' Faraday said. 'You can put your gun down, Sawyer.'

'She puts hers down first.'

'Why don't we all put our guns down?' Juliet said, walking out into the open.

'Don't think there's any chance of that happening,' Sasha said, following her.

'I said, drop it!' Sawyer exclaimed. Ellie dropped her rifle, and Kit picked it up.

'Are they from the future, too?' Ellie asked in annoyance.

'You told her?' Dragan asked.

--

'Richard Alpert!' Locke yelled, walking into the camp. Widmore jumped up and pointed a rifle at him. 'I'm looking for Richard.'

'Don't move,' Widmore said.

'Richard Alpert!'

'On the ground now.'

'Richard, I need to talk to you!' Locke yelled, walking around, ignoring Widmore, who promptly followed him, and put a gun at the back of his head.

'That's enough!' Richard walked out into the open. 'Who are you?' he asked Locke.

'My name is John Locke,' he answered.

'Is that supposed to mean anything to us?' Jacqui asked.

'Jacob sent me.'

'Oh, come on!' Jacqui exclaimed. 'As if.'

'Put the gun down,' Richard told Widmore.

'What? Richard, you can't seriously trust him,' he asked.

'As much as I think we can't trust this guy,' Jacquilyn said. 'Richard said to put it down, Widmore.'

'Your name is Widmore? Charles Widmore?' Locke asked.

'What's it to you?' he asked.

'Nothing. Nice to meet you.'

--

'We should find the others,' Ivy said.

'Why?' Dan asked. 'They should've been at the creek, and they weren't, so we left without them. It's their fault.'

'okay, I get the fact your annoyed that your girlfriend was on that freighter when it blew up, but you cannot take it out on us, or act like you don't give a damn about anyone else,' Tamsyn said.

Dan glowered at her.

'She's right,' Seth said and Dan turned to him. 'When Abby was killed I didn't snap at everyone in sight. I didn't act like I cared about no one then. Yes, you have the right to be sad, angry even, but don't take it out on us. We weren't the one that blew that freighter up.'

'Come on,' Ryan said. The others all nodded and followed him out of the caves.

--

Richard and Locke sat in tent, Jacquilyn behind them, leaning against a table. Richard was examining a compass.

'I gave you this?' he asked.

'Yes,' Locke said.

'After you were shot in the leg and I wandered out of the jungle to patch you up?'

'That's right.'

'Then why don't I remember... well, any of this?'

'Because it hasn't happened to you yet.'

'Oh, _that's _convenient,' Jacquilyn muttered darkly.

'Jacquilyn,' Richard warned before turning back Locke. 'I'm not sure what you expect me to say to this.'

'I'm expecting you to tell me how to get off this island.'

'That's privileged information,' Jacquilyn said. 'We have no reason to share it with you of all people.'

Locke looked up at her. 'Who are you? I've never met you.'

'Not that it matters, but my name is Jacquilyn Alpert, I'm his sister,' she said.

'Really?'

'Yes, really. Now, why would we share that information with you?'

'Because he told me that I had something very important to do once I get there. And because I'm your leader.'

'You have got to be joking,' she muttered.

'You're my leader?' Richard asked, ignoring Jacquilyn.

'That's what you told me,' Locke said.

'But he doesn't remember, so how do we know you're telling the truth?' Jacquilyn asked.

'Jacqui,' Richard began.

'Yeah, I'm going, before he tells us something else that will really make me want to stab him,' she said, leaving the tent. 'Gabe! Viv!' she yelled as she left.

'Yeah?' they answered.

'Want to go hunting?'

'Always,' Viv answered while Gabe nodded. Richard turned back to Locke.

'Look, I certainly don't want to contradict myself, but we have a very specific process for selecting our leadership, and it starts at a very, very young age,' he said.

'What year is it right now?'

'It's 1954.'

'All right. May 30, 1956, that's the day I'm born in Tustin, California, and if you don't believe me, I suggest you come and visit me.'

At that moment the sky started lighting up again. Locke looked around.

'What's wrong?' Richard asked.

'It's about to happen again. You need to tell me now, Richard. How do I get off the Island? Please! Tell me!'

Just as that sentence left his mouth the sky flashed white and when it was over, he was standing there alone.

Not far from him there was Juliet, Sasha, Faraday, Serj, Madison, Dragan, Sawyer and Kit. A bit closer there was Ari, Chris, Adrian, Missy, Miles, Charlotte, Evelyn, Anya, Johnny and Payton.

'everyone okay?' Johnny asked. Everyone said either 'yes' or 'I think so,' apart from Sasha, who had a hand to her head.

'Fuck,' she muttered. Madison, Dragan and Serj turned to her.

'You okay?' Maddie asked. She tried to nod, but at that moment she stumbled, blood dripping from her nose.

'Sasha!' the three of them exclaimed, all catching her.

--

'Why did this happen?' Dragan demanded.

'I really have no idea,' Madison said as she leaned over Sasha. 'Sasha?'

There wasn't any response.

'If it's got to do with the time flashes,' Madison said to Dragan. 'I'm not sure she'll make it.'

'What?' he asked in alarm.

'I don't think we'll be able to save her.'

'You have to save her.'

'I'm not sure I can.'

'Madison- 'he began angrily.

'Dragan, I get it!' she yelled, interrupting him. 'I don't want her to die either! She's one of my best friends. She can't die over this, or at least I don't want her to. After everything she's been through, she doesn't deserve to die over this. But I might not be able to do anything about it.' he nodded slowly and they lapsed into silence for awhile.

A few minutes later, Dragan heard Faraday talking to Evelyn.

'He knows something about this, doesn't he?' Dragan asked, nodding his head in the general direction.

'Umm, he might,' Madison said. Dragan nodded once at her and starting walking towards Faraday, a look of determination on his face. 'Dragan!' Madison called after him. 'Don't!' he ignored her. 'Shit!'

Dragan walked up to Faraday.

'You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?' he demanded.

'I…I thought it might,' he answered. In answer to that Dragan punched him.

'Hey!' Evelyn exclaimed. 'What are you-'

'Shut it,' Dragan snapped to her before turning back to Faraday. 'And why is it happening?'

'Umm, well-'

'Don't make me hit you again,' Dragan warned.

'Bloody Hell,' Madison sighed before turning to Ari. 'Look after her.' Ari nodded and Madison got up and walked behind Dragan.

'I think it's neurological,' Faraday said. 'Our brains have an internal clock, a sense of time. The flashes... throw the clock off. It's like _really_ bad jet lag.'

'Newsflash,' Madison said. 'Really bad jet lag doesn't make you hemorrhage.'

'Want to tell us why it hasn't happened to the rest of us?' Dragan asked.

'I… don't know.'

'Yeah, you know.'

'No I don't.'

'yea-'

'Hey!' Ari yelled. 'She's waking up.'

Madison and Dragan rushed back over, just as Sasha's eyes opened properly.

'Sasha, are you okay?' Dragan asked.

'Jacob. We have to see Jacob,' she said, sitting up.

--

Dan, Ryan, Ivy, Seth and Tamsyn started walking in the dark. They had been walking for twenty minutes when they heard a woman scream. They exchanged looks and Ivy and Tamsyn took out a gun each as the five of them made their way over there.

'I can't do this, not here!' they heard a woman exclaim. They cautiously looked through the trees to see Rosie, Sophie and Abby.

'Rosie, look at me,' Sophie said. She did. 'You can do this here. You are not alone.'

'We're all in this together, we're all here for you, we will help you with him or her,' Abby added. 'You can do this. But right now, we need you to push, okay?' Rosie nodded and pushed.

'Come on, I can see the head,' Sophie said.

'Push!' Abby told her.

'Come on, just ten or so more pushes, and then you can collapse in a heap,' Sophie said. Rosie complied and a minute later the sounds of a baby crying were heard.

'It's a girl!' Sophie exclaimed.

'Good job,' Abby told her. Rosie smiled widely as she held her daughter.

'What you guys said before, about being here…' Rosie said, trailing off.

'We'll always be here,' Sophie told her.

At that moment the sky started lighting up, and, a minute later it was just the five of them, just outside the clearing, Dan and Seth staring at the places Sophie and Abby had been respectively, as Ivy and Tammy looked at where Rosie had been.

'Guys,' Ryan broke the silence. 'We need to keep moving.'

They started walking again, and twenty minutes later they walked into a clearing to see the other group there.

'Where have you been?' Missy asked them.

'Around,' Dan said. 'What are we waiting for?'

'The Iraqi bitch,' Anya said.

'She has a name, its Sasha,' Dragan said.

'Truly amazing, but I don't give a damn.'

'Where is she?' Dan asked.

'Talking to some person called Jacob,' Payton said.

'Makes sense,' he said. They waited for another five minutes before Sasha walked out.

'Did he say where we're going?' Locke asked.

'The Orchid,' she answered.

'So she's just leading us blindly around the island?' Dan asked as they began to follow.

'Dan,' Ryan said. 'Remember our conversation before?'

'Right. Sorry.'

'If we take the Zodiac,' Locke said to Sasha. 'We can get around to the Orchid in half the time.'

'Then lets head to the beach,' she said. Locke turned around and led them the other way.

'You okay?' Dragan asked Sasha.

'Fine,' she said.

'I'm pretty sure you said you were fine when you had been shot in the chest and practically dying, so I'm assuming by 'fine' you mean 'not good'.'

'You're so annoying,' she complained.

He smirked at her. 'You love it,' he said. She smiled back at him and put her arm around his waist. He put his arm around her shoulder as they continued walking. 'I'm glad you're okay.'

'If we don't get to the Orchid I won't be okay for much longer,' she said.

'You can't think like that,' he told her.

'My days are numbered, Dragan. I've accepted that.'

'Well, I'm not going to,' he said, a determined look on his face. She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off when everyone heard rustling in the trees. They turned towards it and a second later a woman stumbled out.

'Stacey?'

--

_Ivy sat stoic in the front row, clad in black, tears smearing her mascara. Nicole was dead. As she listened to the eulogy, she placed a hand on her flat stomach. Nicole wasn't the only one who was dead. So were Ivy's daughters. And it was Tamsyn's fault._

_Ivy was immersed in her own thoughts and hardly acknowledged it when they got up and went to the burial. She didn't even acknowledge it when the burial was over. When that happened, Logan put his arm around her to comfort her as Kathy took her hand. Looking over she saw Rosie and Penny comforting Tamsyn. The six people stood there until everyone was gone._

'_We should go,' Logan said softly._

'_Yeah,' Tamsyn murmured. 'I don't think I can handle this.'_

_Ivy turned to her and scoffed. 'Oh? _You _can't handle this? Well, if Tamsyn can't handle it, we should go. We don't want anything hurting her.'_

'_What the Hell is your problem?' Tamsyn asked._

'_My problem? My problem is that you crashed that car. My problem is that Nicole is dead.'_

'_It wasn't my fault.'_

'_Yes it was! You're the reason she's dead! I will never forgive you for this!'_

--

'Stacey, where were you?' Sawyer asked.

'Where's Claire?' Ryan added.

She looked at them all. 'I…I don't know,' she confessed. She took a good look around her. 'Sawyer… where's Isabel?' everyone exchanged uneasy looks. 'Where's my baby?' she asked when they didn't answer. 'Where's my daughter?!' she yelled.

'Stace,' Sawyer said. 'Amanda took her to the freighter with her. There was C-4 on there…'

'No,' she said softly. 'No!' she yelled. 'No!' she screamed, collapsing to the ground, crying. 'No…my daughter…no…she can't…no…'

'Maybe we should do something,' Ryan said quietly to Dan.

'Why?'

'She _is _our sister.'

Dan nodded and the two men approached her and knelt down. Dan held her while Ryan rubbed circles on her back.

Everyone watched the three siblings silently for a minute, before Stacey spoke.

'Claire…' she sobbed, looking up at Dan and Ryan. 'She's…she's…our sister.'

Dan and Ryan looked at each other in shock. 'I'm sorry,' Dan said. 'What?'

'She's…our sister. And we had no idea. She's also, technically my cousin.'

'You're serious?' Ryan asked.

'Completely.'

'I hate to break this up,' Sasha said. 'But we gotta keep moving.'

Ryan and Dan helped Stacey stand up and they continued walking.

'You know,' Stacey said. 'I'm glad the two of you are my brothers.'

'I'm glad you're my sister,' Ryan said, smiling at her.

'Me too,' Dan added.

--

Twenty minutes later they made it to the beach. By that time Charlotte, Evelyn, Miles, Serj and Madison all had blood dripping from their noses as well as Sasha.

'Where the Hell is everyone?' Adrian asked.

'No idea,' Juliet said.

'But they haven't been here in a long time,' Ari said.

'The Zodiac's gone,' Johnny said.

'Maybe the other people, Rose, Bernard, took it,' Kit said.

'But why would they do that?' Evelyn asked.

'To get away from the people that came in those, maybe,' Ivy and Tammy said in unison, pointing towards some canoes.

'Who owns these?' Missy asked.

'They look old,' Ryan said.

'Not really,' Madison said.

Juliet picked up an empty water bottle. 'Ajira. It's an airline. It's based out of India, but they fly everywhere,' she said.

'Great. Maybe they got a flight out of here to Vegas tonight,' Sawyer said.

'Who came in these?' Dan asked.

'How should we know? We've been with you,' Dragan said. Anya pointed at something down the beach, being brought in by the tide.

'Look at that,' she said. 'It kind of looks like a person…' she trailed off.

Anya, Adrian and Payton ran over there and turned the person over.

'Skye,' Payton said. 'She's not breathing.'

'Move,' Adrian said, before he started performing CPR on her. A minute later she coughed up water.

'Skye, weren't you on the freighter?' Anya asked.

'Yes,' she gasped. 'We warned the people on the helicopter, they landed, got some fuel. Natalie ran to the back of the freighter to get Rebecca, Adela and I. Adira ran to get Amber, Kurt, Jin and Kevin – Michael. Isabella went to untie a guy, a prisoner. We all met back at the door to the deck, and the helicopter was in the air. The freighter blew up before we could get on the helicopter.'

'Who was on the helicopter?' Sawyer asked, glancing at Stacey, Dan and the two sisters.

'Jack, Kate, Lapidus, Aaron, Tasha, Shawn, Dinah, Desmond, Rosie, Alice, Sophie, Sun, Sayid, Amanda, Hurley and Isabel.'

Stacey, Dan, Ivy and Tamsyn let out sighs of relief.

'Thank God,' Stacey said, hugging Dan.

'So,' Sasha said. 'Back to these canoes. We should take them instead of the Zodiac.'

'Makes sense,' Madison said. 'We need to hurry.'

'Yeah,' Serj said. 'Before Sasha ends up dying.'

'You'll follow soon after,' Sasha said.

'It will be you and then Maddie, and then me,' he said. 'Most likely.'

'Unless I kill you myself,' she said.

'Thanks for that.'

--

'You know,' Ari said as they paddled. 'I think this was a better plan when we went by motor boat.'

'Stop complaining, Ari,' Johnny said. 'How far is this place?' he yelled to the front of the boat.

'A couple hours,' Locke yelled back.

'Great,' Ari muttered. At that moment the sound of gunshots were heard and they all ducked.

'Come on, paddle,' Evelyn said. Sasha turned her head to look and saw a bullet going for Dragan. She abandoned the paddle and pulled him out of the way, but grimaced when it hit her instead.

'You just got hit, didn't you?' Dragan asked her.

'It was either my shoulder, or your heart,' she answered.

'Are these your people?' Skye shouted to Kit.

'No!' he yelled back. 'Are they yours?'

'Shut up and keep paddling!' Madison shouted, picking up a rifle and aiming back at them.

At that moment a low hum was heard.

'Thank you, God!' Sawyer yelled.

The sky lit up and then went back to normal. They were in the middle of a storm.

'You should take that back,' Dan said.

--

'Let's never do that again,' Adrian said as they collapsed on the beach.

'I don't plan to,' Missy told him.

'I think we've found another two of our people,' Tamsyn pointed down the beach, where to bodies were coming in with the tide. She ran down there with Ivy next to her.

It was Natalie and Amber.

--

Adira opened her eyes slightly to see Jin awake, looking at her. Looking over her shoulder she saw that there were a group of people there.

'Jin,' Adira muttered quietly, trying not to draw attention to the fact that she was awake. 'Who are those people?' she asked in Korean.

'Danielle Rousseau,' he answered quietly.

'She's dead.' she looked over. 'And not pregnant.'

'I know.'

'Okay, this is what we're going to do. We're going to not speak any English, we'll only speak Korean.'

'I already spoke English.'

'A lot?' he shook his head. 'Then pretend that you have no idea what they're saying when they speak to us again.'

'She says it's 1988.'

'1988?' he nodded. 'What the Hell happened?'

--

'Who else survived?' Natalie asked half an hour later as they walked.

'Not sure,' Stacey said. 'We've only found the two of you and Skye. The others could be alive.'

'But they could also be dead,' Sasha said, making her way past the two girls.

'Thanks for that,' Natalie said.

'No problem,' she said over her shoulder, smirking slightly at the young girl. Natalie was surprised. It was a well known fact that Sasha was a heartless bitch, so this was a different Sasha.

'How long until we get there?' Missy asked.

At that moment another flash occurred.

'Not soon enough,' Ari muttered, noting how pale Sasha and Madison were.

'Your nose is bleeding,' Sasha said to Dragan. 'Same with you Ari. And Chris and Juliet.'

'Let's keep moving,' Locke said.

And once again there was a time flash. Afterwards they all looked around and saw two people. They raised their guns and pointed them at the two.

'Turn around slowly,' Sawyer said. The two people turned and the group of them lowered their guns. 'Jin? Adira?'

'Sawyer,' Adira said in recognition.

'We thought you were dead,' Sasha said.

'I think you should know by now, Sasha, that I will die when I'm ready to die. I have some stuff to do before I die.'

'Oh, yeah? Like what?'

'Kill you,' she said simply.

'Yeah, I think I'm predisposed to like you, if you want to kill her too,' Anya said.

'we should keep moving,' Madison said, realizing that if they didn't start moving then one of the three would end up dead with a bullet in them.

'Where is Sun?' Jin asked. Adira took a good look around too.

'And Dinah?' she asked.

--

Half an hour later, after a lot of explaining, they were on their way again. By this time everyone but Faraday, Missy, Johnny, Payton, Anya and Skye had nosebleeds.

'How far?' Ari asked, glancing at Sasha, Madison, Evelyn, Charlotte and Serj, who all looked like they could die at any moment.

'Just over the next ridge,' Locke said.

'Why is this happening to us?' Evelyn asked, gesturing to herself and Charlotte. 'I understand why it's happening to them,' she pointed to Sasha, Madison and Serj. 'But we've never been here before now. So why is it happening to us?'

'I wonder why, Evelyn,' Madison said sarcastically, having lost all her patience with the time flashes and had resorted to taking it out on the others.

'What do you mean by that?'

'Who are your parents?' Serj asked.

'What?'

'Answer the question,' Sasha said.

'Peter and Kelly Hale,' she said.

'No, they're not.'

'Excuse me?' she asked in surprise.

'Your parents are David and Jeanette Lewis,' Madison said.

'What?' Evelyn and Charlotte asked in unison.

'The two of you are twins,' Serj said.

'Wow,' Missy said. 'I didn't see that one coming.'

--

_Twenty seven year old Ivy looked at her uncle. Was he really asking her to help him?_

'_Of course I will,' she said before she could help herself._

'_Terrific,' Widmore said. Damn it. 'You may go now.'_

_Ivy nodded and walked out and down the hallway._

'_Hey,' she heard as she passed a room. Turning she saw Addison in the room._

_She smiled at her and walked in. _

'_He's getting you to go to the island, isn't he?' Addison asked. _

'_Yes.'_

'_And you don't want to do it?'_

'_No, not particularly.'_

'_I'm not sure if I should show you this, but…' Addison said, passing her the folder in her hands. Curious, Ivy opened it and read what was inside._

_**Subject name: Tamsyn Eleanor Widmore**_

_Ivy looked up in shock, intending to ask Addison why she was being shown this, but the woman had vanished. Ivy looked back down and skimmed it until she got to some vital information._

_**Currently employed by Benjamin Linus on the Island.**_

_That was all she had to read. She was definitely in now._

_--_

Isabella opened her eyes and looked to the side. There was that man, Nathan. It looked like he was alive. She slowly turned her head to the other side and grimaced at the sight in front of her. Adela. She had a piece of metal sticking out of her chest. She was dead. Slowly, as tears came to her eyes because of the sight in front of her, she sat up, and looked around again.

'Good,' a voice said from behind her. 'You're awake.'

Turning her head quickly she saw Rebecca.

'Rebecca,' Isabella said in relief.

'Isabella,' she said. Isabella moved her leg to go over to Rebecca, who was about twenty feet away. Almost as soon as she moved her leg, she grabbed it in pain. Looking at it she saw there was a huge gash from her knee down to her ankle.

'Umm, do you think you can help me?' Isabella asked Rebecca.

'I'm sorry, what?' Rebecca asked.

'Can you help me? I need to wrap this up.'

'Do I look like a doctor?'

'Do I?' she countered.

'Touché,' she said. 'Still not going to help you.'

'Bitch,' Isabella muttered.

'I heard that.'

--

Sasha stumbled again as they walked.

'Sasha,' Dragan began as he grabbed her arm to stop her from falling.

'We're not stopping,' she interrupted.

'You're about to pass out,' he told her, putting his arm around her shoulders so she wouldn't stumble too much.

'No, I'm not,' she said matter-of-factly as she wiped the blood off her face.

'Either she's going to pass out, or die,' Anya interjected.

'Do us a favor, and shut up,' Dragan snapped.

Anya looked at him a bit shocked, while Payton smirked.

'She's right,' Sasha said.

'I won't let anything happen to you,' Dragan told her softly.

'There's no stopping fate,' she said quietly.

'Look, if you were meant to be dead, you would've died from the Sonar fence, or when you were shot, or when you fell out of that helicopter. Or even when you were fighting Malcolm. But you didn't.'

'And now everything is correcting itself.'

'I refuse to just let you die.'

'And why would you do that?'

'Because I love you,' he said, kissing her on the top of her head. At that moment a time flash occurred and Sasha grabbed her head in pain. 'Sasha! You okay?' he asked after it finished.

'Is locus est nex. Don't apporter son verso! Ella albedrío morir! Please. Don't fare lo.' She muttered.

'What the Hell she talking about?' Sawyer asked.

'Latin,' Madison said. 'That's what it was first. 'This place is death.''

'What?'

'That's what she said,' Anya said. 'And then it was French. 'Don't bring her back.''

'Then Spanish,' Stacey said. ''she will die.''

'And finally it was Italian. She said 'don't do it,'' Adira informed them.

'Hang on. So she said 'this place is death. Don't bring her back. She will die. Please. Don't do it'?' Payton asked.

'Yes,' Anya said.

'She's losing her mind,' Adira said softly.

'No, she's not,' Faraday said. 'Her mind is just jumping through time.'

'Well, whatever's happening, she's slowing us down,' Dan said.

'Dan, I seem to recall a conversation before,' Ryan began.

'Okay, I get it.'

'That's the thing though, Daniel,' Locke said. 'She has to come with us.'

'Why?'

'She knows exactly what to do.'

'Well, this is great,' Adrian said.

'Madison,' Sasha said weakly and everyone turned to her. 'You have to do it.'

'You know I won't be able to!' she exclaimed.

'Maddie, one of us has to. And seeing as I don't know when the Hell I am most of the time, I sure as Hell can't.'

Madison nodded. 'And if it's not there?'

'The well. Look for it.'

'Okay,' she nodded.

'Also, find Jacqui,' Sasha said.

'Who the Hell is Jacqui?' Tamsyn asked.

'Tell her Jacob says its time,' Sasha said, ignoring Tamsyn.

'Okay. Don't die on us Sasha,' she said before turning to the others. 'Let's go.'

'I'll stay with her,' Dragan said.

'Dragan-' Sasha began before he cut her off.

'I'm staying,' he said firmly. She rolled her eyes but nevertheless nodded.

'Hopefully she'll die,' Anya muttered as they walked out of the clearing.

'Shut up before I shoot you,' Dragan said, trying to sound calm. He failed drastically.

'I'm pretty sure no one will care,' she said.

'You asked for it, Tatiana,' Sasha said. 'Why don't you tell everyone how your daughter died? Bullet from your gun wasn't it?' she added. Everyone looked in between them in shock.

'Why don't you reveal how your baby died?' Kit spoke up.

'Excuse me?' Sasha asked in surprise. How did he know?

'Overheard Madison and Riley one day mentioning that someone had lost her baby seventeen years ago. And they were still on the island. It wasn't Madison, and it wasn't Megan. That only left you.'

Sasha looked at him, speechlessly.

'I had heard that the reason that women can't have children on this island was because one woman baited her sister and she was pushed through the sonar fence by said sister. I think that woman was you.'

'You know nothing about me,' she hissed. 'So don't pretend to.'

'I know quite a lot.'

Everyone was looking between the two of them, not quite sure what was going to happen.

'And how would that be?'

'I read your file.'

'You had no right.'

'You had no right to bring me to this island. But you still did.'

'I was following orders. So back off.'

'We should go,' Madison said hesitantly.

'Yes,' Locke said. 'We should. Let's go.'

Everyone but Dragan and Sasha left the clearing.

'You okay?' Dragan asked.

'If I do not die before Locke gets to the Orchid, I will kill that boy,' she said. 'But yeah, I'm fine.'

--

'So,' Evelyn said half an hour later. 'We're sisters…'

'Twins…' Charlotte said. She opened her mouth to speak again but was cut off by a flash. 'Argh!' she exclaimed in unison with Evelyn. Almost as soon as it was over another flash occurred and the two girls collapsed.

'Charlotte!' Faraday exclaimed. 'Evelyn!'

'Why did that happen to them,' Serj said. 'But not us?' he asked Madison.

'I don't know.'

At that moment Charlotte and Evelyn regained consciousness.

'Are you okay?' Faraday asked. Charlotte ignored him and turned to Jin quickly as Evelyn turned to Dinah, the two of them speaking in different languages, frantically.

'Don't bring her back!' Charlotte exclaimed in Korean to Jin.

'Don't do it!' Evelyn exclaimed to Adira.

'No matter what!'

'You can't! She will die!'

'Just don't do it!'

'This place is death!' they exclaimed in unison.

'…isn't that what Sasha said?' Serj asked.

--

'We need to keep moving,' Dan said.

'Alright. Somebody help me with them,' Faraday said. 'We're going to have to carry them.'

'They'll slow us down,' Madison said. 'And we have no time.'

'We can't just leave them.'

'Well, hate to break it to you, but we can, we should, and we will!' she snapped.

'Who died and made you Sasha?' Tamsyn muttered.

'Maybe when your nose starts bleeding, you'll realize we gotta get out of Dodge now,' Sawyer said to Faraday. 'We'll come back for her just as soon as we can.'

'No. No way. I'm not going to leave them behind.'

'He's right,' Adrian said. 'We shouldn't.'

'Go without us,' Evelyn said softly.

'Yeah,' Charlotte said. 'Evie and I are perfectly capable of keeping each other company.'

'No, we're not going to leave you behind.'

At that moment a flash occurred.

'We need to get the Hell out of here!' Stacey exclaimed.

'She's right, go!' Charlotte and Evelyn exclaimed in unison.

'We're running out of time,' Ari said.

'Go. I'm going to stay with them,' Faraday said.

'John,' Missy said. 'If we don't know when we are, what if the Orchid isn't there?'

'You heard Sasha,' Madison said. 'We need to look for the well.'

'Let's go,' Payton said.

--

'Are you okay?' Dragan asked after the last time flash.

'Terrific,' Sasha said. 'I love time flashes.'

'Stop acting like it's a joke.'

'If I don't, I have to accept this.'

'Accept what?'

'That I'm going to die. And-'

'You're not going to die.'

'Let me finish. And that I won't be able to see you again,' she said, attempting to sit up.

'You shouldn't sit up,' he told her.

'How do you know that I was?'

'It's my fifth sense.'

'Can you do something for me?' she asked.

'If it's something you usually want someone to do when you're practically dead, then no. you can't walk around.'

'That wasn't what I was going to say. Actually, now that I think about it, there are two things.'

'What are they?' he asked.

'One: kiss me. I'm too weak to sit up and kiss you.'

He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips, the kiss quickly becoming more passionate.

'You're crying,' he said when they broke apart.

'I know,' she said softly, trying to lift her weak hand to wipe away the tears on her face. Dragan sensed that was what she was trying to do and put his hand to her face, wiping at her tears.

'What was the second thing?' he asked softly.

'We both know that I'll die here,' she said. 'And don't try to tell me I'm not. We both know it. So the second thing I want to ask you to do is, can you just hold me? Until I die?' instead of answering he moved so he was sitting behind her and took her in his arms, holding her closely.

'I love you,' Sasha murmured.

'Love you too,' Dragan said, kissing the top of her head. A tear slipped from his sightless eye.

'You're crying too,' Sasha said.

'And if I am?'

'Just stating a fact. I've never seen you cry.'

'I've never seen you cry either.'

'That's because you're blind.'

'Am I really?'

She smiled at him and turned her head to look at him. 'If you could change one thing about the past, what would it be?' she asked out of the blue.

'That was random. But I would probably change… nothing.'

'Really? Neither would I.'

'And why wouldn't you?' they asked in unison.

'Because I wouldn't have met you,' they said, also in unison. They smiled at one another and leaned forward to kiss, but were interrupted by a flash, and they each clutched their heads.

--

'Where'd that guy go?' Isabella asked, looking at the place the man had been. 'Nathan?'

'No idea,' Rebecca shrugged. 'A better question would be, where's everyone else?'

'Where's everyone else?'

'No idea.' she turned to go get water and stopped in her tracks.

'Don't move,' Nathan said, a gun in his hand, pointed at Rebecca.

--

'What are the odds?' Nat said as they walked out into the open, where the Orchid was.

A time flash occurred and the Orchid wasn't there. Adira gave her a pointed look.

'You had to say something?'

'How the Hell did Sasha know this was here?' Seth asked, looking at the well.

--

'When I grew up here,' Charlotte said to Faraday. 'There was something called the Dharma Initiative. And then I moved with my mom. We went back to England and I would ask my mom about this place. She said I had made it up. That's why I became an anthropologist. To find this island again. It's what I've been searching for my whole life. I remember something now. When I was younger, living here, there was this man, he really scared me. And he told me that I had to leave the island and never ever come back. He told me that if I came back I would die.' she looked at Faraday. 'Faraday – I think that man was you.'

Evelyn and Faraday looked at each other in shock.

--

Stacey stood in between Ryan and Dan, watching Sawyer and Serj talk with Madison and Locke. Finally they turned to the rest of them.

'Goodbye,' Locke said to them all. 'I'll see you when we get back.'

'Stop!' Jin exclaimed. 'Don't bring Sun back.'

'We have to bring them all back, that's how it works,' Madison said.

'How do you know?' Adira demanded and they all turned to her in surprise. 'How do you know that's what you have to do? For all we know you just want a way off the island, so you won't die along with the rest of us.'

'I just know, Adira, that this is how it will work,' Locke said.

She calmly took out a gun and pointed it at him. 'Promise us. Promise Jin you won't bring Sun back. Promise me you won't bring Dinah back.'

'I need to!'

'And I need my daughter to be safe! For once in her life she needs to be safe! So promise me, John! Or I will kill you!'

'All right, all right. You have my word that I won't bring Sun and Dinah back.'

'Promise, John,' Jin said.

'I promise.'

Adira put the gun away.

'I won't go to them, but they might find me. If they do, what do I tell them?' Locke asked.

'You tell her I dead,' Jin said. 'You say I wash up. You bury me.' He took off his wedding ring and held it out to Locke. 'Proof.'

'And you, Adira?' Madison asked.

She slowly took off her gold Star of David necklace and passed it to her. 'Tell her the same. Tell her I'm dead and give her this as proof.'

Locke nodded. 'We'll be back as soon as we can.'

Along with Madison he walked over to the well, and he grabbed onto the rope.

Serj grabbed Madison's hand as she passed and she looked at him inquisitively.

'Stay safe,' he muttered, kissing her on the cheek quickly.

She smiled, and nodded. 'I will. But you have to as well.'

'Where's the fun in that?' He grinned.

'If this works, John, Madison,' Juliet said. 'Thank you.'

'You're welcome,' Locke said. Madison began climbing down the rope. After awhile she was out of sight and soon after she yelled.

'You can follow now!'

Locke followed her down the rope. When he was halfway, they heard a low buzzing noise.

'Oh God,' Missy said.

'Damn it,' Madison muttered.

The flash occurred and Locke fell, landing near Madison, screaming when he hit a rock.

On the surface Sawyer held the rope tightly.

'You can let go of that now,' Miles said.

Sawyer looked at the rope to see it was buried in the ground.

'No, John!' he yelled, scrambling around, trying to dig.

'James,' Stacey said.

'Stop,' Juliet added.

'James,' Amber said. 'We can't help them.'

--

'Put the gun down,' Isabella said, a gun in her hand, pointed at Nathan, who, in turn, had a gun pointed at Rebecca.

'What was that flash?' Nathan asked. 'What happened?'

'Put the damn gun down and maybe we'll tell you,' Rebecca snapped.

'No. because you'll just shoot me.'

'Of course we will. You're a raving lunatic.'

'Becca, you're not helping,' Isabella murmured.

'I don't care.'

Another flash occurred and one of the guns went off.

--

'I'm not allowed to have chocolate before dinner…' Charlotte said before her heart stopped beating.

On that island, at that moment, she wasn't the only one.

--

**It would've been longer, but I had to have a cliffhanger. So all you know is that Charlotte's not the only person who died then. Sasha, Evelyn, Isabella, Nathan and Rebecca all have their lives hanging in the balance. And it can be more than one. So, who do you think died? And the triplets have put aside their differences. And I figured why not have some sibling bonding between Stace, Dan and Ryan? And Dragan/Sasha had some sweet moments too. **

**Oh, and because only one person said who their fave OC was, it's apparently Sasha. **

**Here's the preview:**

'Drop your gun, Amanda. Or I will shoot.'

'How about you drop yours, Logan?'

**--**

'I would like nothing more than to kill her.'

--

'Sweetheart, she deserved to die. So don't try to act like it was an evil thing to do.'

--

'Shoot her, or I will.'

--

'She's dead.'

--

'You're alive.'

--

'You almost killed me, so excuse me for not trusting you.'

--

'I'm sorry. I really do love you.'

'Work out your priorities, and maybe one day I'll believe you.'

--

'Why are you here? No one wants you here.'

'He does.'

--

Tasha punching someone in the face.

--

A bullet heading for Amanda.

--

Everyone staring in shock at a dead body on the ground.

--

**I think next chapter you'll see the Flight 316 people, as well as some Dharma members. And I think either Annalise, Miranda or Addison will get a centric chapter next. But it could be someone else.**

**Oh my God. This was going to be up like three hours ago, but my dad told me we were watching Lost, so naturally that took priority. And I just came back from watching it. I'm not sure if any of you know, but Juliet had been becoming a fave character of mine and Suliet a fave pairing. So I'm heartbroken. But I still think she's alive. And awesome scene between her and Sawyer before she went down. **

**Okay, this was meant to be up last night when I did the previous paragraph, but the internet stopped! Stupid computer. So here it is now. Oh, and incase you didn't notice, Logan is the only Widmore OC who hasn't had a centric chapter, apart from the one with all the Widmore's. And also, there is a poll on my authors' page about the people who might die. And once again, Happy Birthday Lexi!**


	52. Undercover: Annalise Jenkins

**Hey! Here's the next chapter! It's got Annalise flashbacks! Enjoy! I don't own Lost.**

'I don't see how this is any of your business!' an Indian woman exclaimed as she walked with another woman and a man across the hills.

'It's just a question, Anny,' the other woman said. 'Do you, or do you not like Carson?'

'I might,' she said. Suddenly two men walked out with guns pointed at them.

'Don't move!' one of them exclaimed. 'You're over the line. This is a violation of the truce.'

--

'Ursula, Alex,' Richard said. The two women looked at him expectantly. 'A plane crashed near the Hydra complex. Observe. There may actually be survivors; and you're both part of them. You're Passengers – in shock – come up with an adequate story if they ask. Stay quiet if they don't. Listen, learn, don't get involved.'

'Of course,' Ursula said as Alex nodded.

'Go.'

The two women nodded and ran towards the beach.

--

'what did you do?!' Isabella yelled looking at Rebecca's body on the ground.

'I'm sorry,' Nathan said emotionlessly. 'it was an accident.'

'you and I both know you're lying. God! I save your life, and you repay us by shooting Rebecca and killing her?'

'it seems that way.'

--

'are you okay?' Dragan asked.

'yeah… I think my headaches gone,' Sasha said.

'mine too,' he said. 'see? I was right. you didn't die.'

'oh, shut up. We need to find the others.'

--

'she's gone,' Faraday said in shock.

'I don't understand,' Evelyn said. 'she just disappeared.'

'she moved on,' he said. 'we stayed.'

'you mean the flashes have stopped?' he nodded. 'we need to find the others.'

--

_Annalise watched the man look around him, as if he could see or hear them too. She heard him mutter._

'_go away,' he said to the ghosts. Oh my God, Annalise thought. He could see them too._

'_excuse me,' she said. He looked at her. 'who were you just talking to?'_

'_no one,' he said. 'I wasn't talking.' He began walking off._

'_were you talking to the ghosts?'_

_He stopped. 'what?'_

'_the ghosts. The ones annoying you. you can see them too, can't you?'_

'_I don't see them, it's a sense, a feeling,' the man said, walking away._

'_well, I see them.'_

'_good for you.'_

'_I'm Annalise,' she said, following him._

'_am I supposed to care?'_

'_what's your name?'_

'_Miles, now go away, kid.' _

--

Sasha and Dragan walked out into the open to see Sawyer and everyone else.

'you're alive,' Serj said in surprise.

'such faith you have in me,' Sasha said sarcastically.

'and who was it who kept repeating that they were going to die?' Dragan murmured in her ear from behind her.

'shut up,' she said, turning her head and looking at him before turning back to the others.

'who died?' she asked, knowing that someone would have.

'always blunt, aren't you?' Serj said. 'no one did,' he added.

'wrong,' a voice said, walking into the clearing. 'Charlotte did. She's dead,' Evelyn continued. Faraday was right behind her.

Adrian looked at Evelyn. 'you okay?'

She smiled slightly at him. 'yeah, I'm fine.'

'we need to go,' Serj said.

'well, where are we going?' Nat asked.

'I say we head back to the beach,' Sawyer said.

'oh great idea!' Dan said sarcastically. 'lets all go back to the beach! Our camps not there. Nothings there. Why bother?'

'you know,' Amber said as they began to follow Sawyer out of the clearing. 'you're really an asshole when Sophie's not around.'

Dan shot her a dirty look, but followed as well.

'Dan,' Stacey said, falling into step beside him. 'Sophie is alive.'

'and how would you know?' he asked.

'she was on that chopper.'

'what if it crashed?'

'you can't think like that.'

'it's probably what happened. They're all dead.'

'no, they're not,' she said, and he didn't realize the tears coming to her eyes.

'look, I know they must be.'

'I refuse to believe that.'

'and why not?'

'I'm not sure if you recall but my pregnant cousin and my six week old daughter was on that helicopter. They are all I've got left. They can't be dead.'

Dan stopped short. 'Stace,' he said. 'I'm sorry. I didn't remember.'

'of course you didn't,' she said. He opened his mouth but she cut him off. 'I don't mean it like I'm accusing you of not caring. The woman you love was on that chopper. I understand that's what you're thinking about.'

At that moment they heard a gunshot and everyone stopped short. Sawyer, Ivy, Tamsyn, Juliet, Sasha, Serj and Dragan pulled out their guns as the group made their way over there. They saw two women, one of them sobbing over a man's body.

'no!' the woman sobbed.

The two women had a gun pointed at each of them as sacks were put over each of their heads.

'what's going on?' Dragan asked.

'two women, guns pointed at each of their heads. A man dead on the ground,' Sasha informed him.

'who are they?' Missy asked.

'Faraday said we shouldn't get involved,' Miles said. He turned to him. 'right?'

'Doesn't matter what we do. Whatever happened, happened.'

'I'm going over there,' Stacey said.

'no you're not,' Dan said. She turned to him, an insulted look on her face. 'if something happens to you Stace, Isabel won't have a mother.'

'I thought you thought they were dead?' she said.

'I thought you thought they were alive?' he countered.

'fine. I won't go,' she sighed.

'you got my back, Ive?' Tamsyn asked.

'I've always had your back, Tam,' she said. Tammy smiled and started walking into the open.

'okay, drop the gun!' Tammy yelled.

One man whipped around and pulled the trigger. As soon as he fired a bullet passed through his heart. Tamsyn turned her head and saw Ivy with her gun raised.

'told you,' Ivy smiled.

Sawyer raised his gun and shot the other man dead. the others made their way out of the jungle as Ivy and Tammy took the sacks off the women's heads. Sasha and Serj turned to each other with looks of shock on their faces.

'it's all right. It's over,' Stacey said to the women.

'who are you?' the Indian women asked.

--

'come on, let's go,' Isabella said angrily to Nathan.

'and why can't I have a gun?' he asked. 'there could be anything out here.'

'hmm, let's see… oh right! You just killed Rebecca by shooting her! That's why you can't have a gun!'

--

'ugh…' Shawn muttered, opening his eyes to see the plane. He looked around him, suddenly remembering that Tasha was next to him. He gently shook her awake.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. 'are we back?' she murmured softly.

'I think so,' he said. She nodded and turned to the young girl beside her, waking her up.

--

'who are they?' Sawyer asked Sasha and Serj. The two unknown women were kneeling next to the dead man, Faraday and Evelyn watching them. Miles, Ivy and Tammy were walking around, making sure there weren't any other Others.

'Amy and Anju,' Serj said. 'Dharma Initiative members.'

'that was back in the 70s and 80s,' Ari said.

'then that's when we must be,' Nat said.

'the dead man,' Sasha said, nodding her head over there. 'his name is Paul,' she said.

'never heard of him,' Serj said.

'he was shot by the Hostiles in 1974. That's when we are.'

'how the Hell do you know he was shot then?' Payton asked.

'I came here in 1968, Payton. I've lived here ever since.'

'apart from when you infiltrated Mossad,' Adira said.

'what's Mossad?' Nat asked.

'Israel's Intelligence Agency,' Sasha said. 'Adira was a world class assassin there.'

'_that's _your job?' Nat asked in awe.

'Ken,' Adira sighed, shooting Sasha a dirty look.

'oh, were you trying to keep it a secret?' Sasha said in mock surprise. 'my bad. Sorry.'

'Sawyer,' Amber said, passing him a walkie. He fiddled with it and it produced static. He knelt down beside the two women.

'listen, we gotta go,' he said to them.

'who are you people?' Amy asked.

'Our ship wrecked here on the way to Tahiti,' Stacey said.

Sawyer looked at her and nodded slightly. 'but that's unimportant now. Coz whoever's on the other end of this might come.'

'We have to bury them,' Anju said.

'we don't have time,' Adrian said.

'no,' Sasha and Serj said in unison.

'we have to,' Sasha added.

Anju looked at her in curiosity. 'have we met before?' she asked her.

'no,' Sasha said. 'I don't think so.'

'where are you from? What's your name?'

'I'm from Russia,' she lied convincingly. 'my name is Aleksandra. Although everyone just calls me Sasha.'

'we have to bury them,' Amy said. 'and we have to bring Paul back. please.'

'I'll carry him,' Jin said.

'All right, we'll put these guys in the ground and carry your friend back, but we better do it fast,' Sawyer said.

'He wasn't my friend. He was my husband,' Amy sobbed.

--

Logan's eyes opened and he looked around him, frowning. Rosie and Alice weren't there. So where were they?

He looked across the aisle, to see Amanda, waking up. He shakily stood up and walked over to her, pulling her up.

'second plane crash,' she murmured. 'really getting sick of it.'

--

'Andi!' Cleopatra exclaimed, shaking the woman next to her awake.

'w-what happened?' Andrea asked.

'I don't know. I think we crashed,' she said. 'are you okay?'

She nodded. 'are you?'

Cleo nodded, leaning forward and kissing her girlfriend.

--

'So, Aleksandra,' Dragan smirked. 'how are you?'

She shot him a dirty look, although it was wasted on him.

'listen up,' Sawyer said. 'when we get there there's gonna be a Hell of a lot of questions. So let me do the talking.'

'you think that you'll be able to convince them we were in a boat wreck?' Miles asked.

'Miles, he's a professional,' Stacey said. 'he used to lie about every little thing he did in his life.'

'Faraday!' Juliet exclaimed. 'stop!'

He stopped and everyone looked. He was standing right in front of the sonar fence.

Ari looked at Amy and Anju. 'Turn it off.'

'turn what off?' Amy asked.

'whatever the Hell that is,' she said.

'it looks like a sonic fence of some kind,' Juliet added. Sawyer shot her a look.

'so where was your ship going?' Anju asked.

'listen, we just saved you're life,' Sawyer said. 'so trust us, and turn that damn thing off.'

'okay, fine,' Amy said and the two women moved over there.

''Sonic fence'? Didn't I say let me do the talking?' Sawyer whispered to Juliet.

'One more step, Faraday would've fried his brain,' Juliet explained.

'His brain's already fried.'

'Okay, it's off,' Anju said.

'You first,' Evelyn said.

The two women sighed and walked through.

'See? It's fine,' Amy said.

'let's go,' Dan said.

They all began following, Sasha looking warily at it, remembering what had happened another time she had been through it.

'And going forward, we should all do a better job of trusting-' Sawyer began before the group of them fell to their knees in unison before writhing on the ground and going motionless.

Amy and Anju removed their earplugs and looked at each other.

--

'Oi! Jonas! Kyle!' Addison exclaimed, frustrated. 'wake up!'

Jonas groaned. 'very nice of you, Addie,' he said sarcastically. 'it's not like we were in a plane crash or anything.'

'no, not at all,' Kyle added sarcastically.

--

'I'm back,' Jacqui muttered in shock. 'I'm back.'

Megan smiled at her. 'feels great, doesn't it?'

'we're back, Megan,' she repeated. 'we're back!'

'I know,' she laughed.

'I've been off the island for eight years, Megan. You don't know how long that is when your whole life is in the place you can't be.'

'you're right. I don't know. But I can imagine.'

'do you think they're still alive? Gabe? Richard?'

'yeah, I think they are.'

'tell me again why we left,' a voice said from behind them.

'because I was ordered to, Madison,' Jacqui said. 'Megan didn't want to leave Ben, which I guess is sweet. Ben was banished. And you took Sasha's place because she wasn't strong enough to travel to the Orchid.'

The smiles on the three girls' faces instantly dropped when they realized the same thing. 'what if she's dead?' Madison asked.

Jacqui brushed it off, by laughing. 'please, Maddie. This is Sasha we're talking about. She will not die until she wants to die.'

'she told us to let her go once before. Said she didn't want to live anyway,' Megan pointed out.

'newsflash, Megan,' Madison said. 'Dragan.'

'point taken.'

'who's Dragan?' Jacqui asked.

'the person Sasha loves.'

'Lasesha Kansa has fallen in love? Oh my God. What has the world come to?'

'ease up,' Madison told her. 'she does have a heart.'

'where'd they go?' the three of them heard Lapidus say.

'they're gone,' Ben answered.

'Gone? Gone where?' Shawn asked.

'How would I know?'

'because it's you,' Tasha said spitefully.

--

'_Why did you follow me here again?' Miles asked._

'_coz you need my help,' Annalise informed him. _

'_no, I don't.'_

'_well, a ghost that hangs around you a lot said that this ghost is giving you trouble.'_

'_I can handle it, Carrot Top.'_

_He rang the doorbell and an Egyptian woman answered the door._

'_please come in, Mr Straume,' she said, her eyes moving to Annalise. 'who is she?'_

_Miles looked over his shoulder at Annalise and sighed. 'she's an apprentice of mine.'_

'_does she see them, too?'_

'_yes.'_

'_come on in, then.'_

_Miles and Annalise followed the woman through to another room._

'_tell me, how do you know it's a ghost?' Annalise asked._

'_it's… a presence. But it seems like a familiar presence,' she explained._

_Annalise nodded and looked around the room. 'Oi! The ghost that's haunting this woman!'_

'_Annalise…' Miles said._

'_you rang?' a ghostly figure appeared at the doorway. Miles gaped at Annalise._

'_why are you annoying this woman?' Annalise asked._

'_I made a promise when she was born,' the ghost said._

'_to who?'_

'_her mother. I promised her that I would always protect her daughter no matter what. But then I died, so I watch over her.'_

'_you're scaring her. What's your name?'_

'_Miranda. Miranda Chasler.'_

'_Miranda, do you think you could leave this place?'_

'_I made a promise to my best friend. I can't break it now.'_

'_I think you've protected her enough.'_

'_let's make a deal. I'll leave, if you permit me to come back occasionally, and if I can hang around with you.'_

'_Ms Nasri,' Annalise said. 'she says she will leave, but only if she's permitted to come back occasionally.'_

'_why's she even here?'_

'_she apparently made a promise to your mother when you were born to always protect you.'_

'_okay, she can come back occasionally,' the woman sighed._

'_thank you,' Miranda said, gliding through the wall._

'_she said thank you,' Annalise said to the woman. She turned to Miles. 'you owe me big time.'_

--

'hello?' a woman said, opening the front door of a house. 'Mira? You home?'

'hey!' another woman exclaimed, coming out of the kitchen and hugging her. 'how was the mainland?'

'yeah, pretty good,' she shrugged. 'so what's been happening here?'

'apparently this group of people shipwrecked here and saved Amy and Anju's lives. Belinda was punched by me earlier today, but we won't go into that. Your mother is at the Hydra Station, your father at the Looking Glass, your brother at the Arrow and your older sister at the Flame.'

'and my other sister?' she asked, trying to hide the fact she hated her. 'please tell me she's dead.'

'right behind you,' a voice said. 'nice to see you too, Alia,' she added sarcastically. The person talking was a young girl.

'I never said it was nice to see you, Sasha,' Alia said.

--

'we're going to be shot on the spot,' Miles said.

'what?' Missy asked.

'he's probably trying to explain time travel as we speak. They'll think we're crazy, and shoot us.'

'overdramatic, much?' Sasha muttered darkly.

'what's your problem?' Adrian asked her.

'my sisters alive in this time.'

'so why's that bad?' Payton asked.

'if you knew what she's done, you'd be seeing my side of it too,' she said.

'oh, right,' Anya said. 'she killed your child, yeah?'

Sasha looked at her murderously, angry that she was talking about it so freely.

Dragan put his hand over hers, calming her. He turned his head to Anya. 'shut up,' he told her.

'Faraday,' Dan said. 'we gonna have a flash anytime soon?'

'no. no more,' Faraday said, appearing to be distracted by something – or rather someone. 'Charlotte,' he said softly, watching a young girl with red hair. Evelyn whipped around.

'oh my God,' she said softly.

'so,' Ari said to Serj and Sasha. 'you guys were part of the Dharma Initiative, right?'

'unfortunately,' Serj said.

'so, there's, like, younger versions of you guys here?'

'I came in three years from now,' Serj said.

'I'm somewhere here,' Sasha said, shrugging.

'so,' Anya said. 'if we kill younger you in this time, will older you just disappear now?'

'no. because whatever happened, happened. You obviously didn't kill me as I'm here talking with you.'

At that moment Sawyer walked up with Horace.

'Somebody will be along shortly to show you to your rooms,' Horace said. 'In the meantime, Mr. LaFleur here can fill you in on the situation,' he said, gesturing to Sawyer before walking away.

'"Mr. LaFleur"?' Amber asked as soon as Horace was out of earshot.

'It's Creole. I improvised,' Sawyer said.

'What happened in there?' Amber asked.

'well, he believed my story,' Sawyer began before being interrupted.

'you mean _my _story,' Stacey said.

'yeah, your story. Good job coming up with it so quickly, by the way. But he's putting us on a sub tomorrow to Tahiti.'

'How's that bad news?' Johnny asked. Before anyone could answer, an alarm blared around the Barracks. The group of them looked up in surprise, as Dharma members ran around.

'Come on!' a man exclaimed to them, gesturing them to follow him. 'Get inside! Move! Now!'

They followed the man to a house and went in.

'keep an eye on them,' he said to the two women with rifles, who nodded, before running out.

Sasha gasped softly and Dragan turned to her, silently asking what was wrong.

'that's my sister,' she said softly in his ear.

'serious?' he asked quietly.

'completely.'

At that moment young Sasha walked out.

'what's going on?' she asked the two women with rifles.

'go back to bed,' one of them said.

'what's going on?' she repeated.

'go back to bed.'

'Hostiles?'

'okay, fine, yes. it's the Hostiles. Now go back to bed, Sasha.'

'fine. you're the boss, Alia,' she said sarcastically, shooting her a dirty look before walking back the way she had come.

The other Sasha tried to ignore the others looking at her in surprise and looked out the window. They all followed her gaze to see a man and woman walking to the middle of the Barracks, each of them holding a lighted torch. Sawyer looked at Juliet, who nodded.

'damn,' he said quietly.

--

Annalise was sitting on the beach, looking at the other island. At that moment three people sat around her.

'where'd Sophie go?' she asked them.

'no idea,' Davina said before turning to Demelza. 'care to shed some light on this?'

'I'm a clairvoyant, not a claircognizance,' she said.

'my sisters on there, isn't she?' Corey asked, looking at the other island.

'they're talking, aren't they Lynnie?' Demelza said.

'yeah. I've heard a guy called Boone and a woman called Ana Lucia.'

'I've heard a man called Brad and two teenagers called Calypso and Kalub.'

'Kalub?' Annalise asked. 'Kalub Smith?'

'yes. why do you ask?'

'no reason,' she muttered.

--

'so…' Skye said as they watched Horace talk to the two Hostiles. 'who thinks that the sub is a good idea?'

'no one's getting on that sub,' Sawyer said.

'and of course, you can stop us.'

At that moment Horace burst inside and turned to Sawyer.

'Okay, LaFleur, how well did you bury those bodies?' he asked.

'Well, that depends on how hard he looks.'

Horace sighed and turned to Alia.

'Call the Arrow. Tell Jamal we're at Condition One. Take the heavy ordnance, and make sure the fence is at maximum.'

'of course,' she said.

'Let me talk to them,' Sawyer said.

'what?' Mira asked.

'the people out there. Let me talk to them.'

'We had a truce with these people. You don't understand,' Horace said.

'I understand I'm the one that killed his men, and I'm the one that's gonna go out there and tell him why I did it.'

'I can't let you do that.'

'Well, it's a good thing I ain't asking your permission.'

He began walking past him and he opened the door.

'James,' Juliet, Amber and Stacey said in unison.

'are you sure you know what you're doing?' Dan asked.

'not yet,' Sawyer said.

'but let me guess,' Stacey said. 'you'll figure something out.'

'exactly,' he said, walking out. he walked over to where the two people were.

'Hello, Richard,' he said.

'do we know you?' the woman asked.

'I killed your men.'

'of course you did,' she said viciously before turning to Richard. 'please just let me kill him.'

'Jacquilyn,' he said in warning before turning to Sawyer expectantly.

'I'm the guy that killed your men. Heard some gunshots, saw two men throwing a bag over a woman's head. Gave them a chance to throw the weapons down and walk away, but one of them took a shot at me, and I defended myself.'

'what is he doing?' Ivy asked from inside. 'I'm the one that killed one of them.'

She was ignored.

'Is that so?' Richard asked Sawyer.

'it is so.'

'Your people know that you're telling us this?'

'They ain't my people, Hoss. So if you got some kind of a truce with them, it ain't been broken.'

'If you're not a member of the DHARMA Initiative, then what are you?' Jacquilyn asked.

'Did you bury the bomb?' Sawyer asked.

'Excuse me?' Richard asked.

'The hydrogen bomb with "Jughead" written on the side. Did you bury it?'

'how the Hell did you know about that?' Jacquilyn asked.

'I know that 20 years ago, some bald guy limped into your camp and fed you some mumbo jumbo about being your leader. And then disappeared in front of your very own eyes. I'm waiting for him to come back. you still think I'm a member of the damn Dharma Initiative?'

'No. I guess I don't. But no matter who you are, two of our men are dead. And my people need some kind of justice.'

'Now what are we gonna do about that?' Richard asked.

--

Anju held Amy as she cried over her husbands body. She could sense Carson and Horace enter behind them with one of the men who had saved her and Amy's life, but still, neither of them moved.

'How are you doing, Amy?' Horace asked, kneeling down beside them.

'are they gone? The Alpert's?' she asked.

'no, they're not gone. We told them where the bodies were.'

'You told him?' Anju asked in disbelief. 'Why?'

'We had to. It was the only way to maintain the truce. Jim here worked it out with him, but... well, he's gonna need something from us now. He needs to take Paul's body back with him.'

'no!' Amy exclaimed through her tears. 'God, no.'

'Hey, Ames,' he said softly. 'Listen, we've been friends for a long time, yeah? So this is completely your choice. If you don't want to give him to them, then we will suffer the consequences.'

She thought for a moment.

'They can take him. He would want to keep us safe. Can I have a minute, please?'

Horace nodded and stood up, walking over to Sawyer and Carson. Anju unwrapped her arms from around her friend and followed Horace, watching as Amy took off Paul's wooden ankh necklace. She stood up and walked past them.

'I'm sorry,' Sawyer said. She looked at him but kept walking, Anju following her out.

'You need some help?' Sawyer asked as Horace and Carson walked towards the body.

'no, we've got it. Thanks,' Horace said. 'hey, Jim, the sub leaving tomorrow morning, returns in two weeks. Until then, you can stay and look for the rest of your crew.'

'Thanks.'

--

'Alex?' Megan asked. The young woman turned around and smiled brightly.

'Megan,' she hugged her.

'Richard sent you?'

'naturally. Ursula's here too. I think Richard was going to send Gabe, but for some reason decided against it.'

'I think Gabe would have liked it here,' Megan smiled.

'why?'

'Alex?' a voice said. 'is that Alexandra I see?'

Alex turned around and looked at Jacquilyn. 'Jacquilyn? You're back.'

'yes, I am. And you have grown into a beautiful young woman, Alex,' she said.

'and soon I'll be older than you,' she said.

'sucks, doesn't it?' she smirked.

'what sucks?' Madison asked.

'Jacqui not aging,' Alex said.

'Alex!' Madison exclaimed, hugging the young woman. 'have you talked to Ben yet?'

'he's here? he was allowed back?'

'yeah,' Megan said.

'you're back here,' a voice snarled. The group turned to see Cleopatra there.

'hello, Cleopatra,' Megan said warily. 'what do you want?'

'you lot killed my mother.'

'Sweetheart, she deserved to die,' Madison said coldly. 'So don't try to act like it was an evil thing to do.'

'Alia did not deserve to survive after what she did,' Megan added.

'I'm going to go find Ursula,' Alex decided, walking off. She walked for awhile, trying to locate her when, after five minutes, someone interrupted her.

'Alex?' Shawn asked, standing up from where he had been sitting with Tasha and Sammy.

'Shawn,' Alex said, hugging him. The two of them didn't notice Tasha giving Alex a dirty look and muttering offensively in Spanish.

'how are you?' Shawn asked Alex.

'I'm good,' she smiled. 'what about you?'

'yeah, me too. So what's been going on?'

'I'm going to go talk to Amanda and Logan,' Tasha announced taking Sammy's hand.

'it's okay, I'm trying to find Ursula,' Alex said. 'nice talking to you.'

'no, continue your conversation,' Tasha said as she walked away.

'I have to find Ursula, Shawn,' Alex said.

'I'd really like to see you again,' Shawn said.

'me too,' Alex smiled as she walked away.

--

Tasha scowled. Shawn really wanted to see _her _again? He just couldn't get his priorities straight could he? One minute he flirts with Alexandra fucking Linus, and the next he apparently loves her? God, he was so infuriating.

Looking over her shoulder she saw Alex head into the jungle as Shawn walked down the beach the other way. Looking around Tasha saw Amanda and Logan. She rolled her eyes. It would have to do.

She walked over there. 'hey Amanda can you please look after Samantha for around ten minutes maybe more it would really help me out if you could thanks,' she said hurriedly in one breath.

'sure,' Amanda said. Tasha forced a smile and left Sammy with her before running into the jungle after Alex.

'just what the Hell do you think you're playing at?' Tasha demanded once she saw her.

Alex whirled around. 'excuse me?'

'you heard me. What the fuck are you playing at?'

'I have no idea what you're talking about.'

'why are you here? no one wants you here.'

'he does,' she smirked. Tasha shook her head in disbelief and reeled back her fist, before punching Alex square in the face.

'just stay the Hell away from him, Alexandra,' she hissed before walking out of the jungle.

--

'liar,' Tamsyn said.

'I'm not lying, Tammy!' Ivy exclaimed. 'I seriously don't!'

'you totally do!'

'no, I don't!'

'what are the two of you arguing about?' Johnny asked curiously, walking over with Ari and Chris next to him.

'nothing!' Ivy exclaimed hastily. He raised an eyebrow.

'we were arguing because I noticed something and Ivy denied it,' Tammy said.

'what did you notice?' he asked.

'that she's head over heels in love.'

'with who?'

'you,' she said simply. Johnny looked at Ivy in surprise, who was in turn looking at Tammy in shock. 'come on, let's go Ari, Chris,' Tammy added and the three walked away, leaving the other two there.

'so, umm…' Ivy said.

--

'ten bucks says she denies it,' Missy said from her place next to Tammy.

'ten bucks says she confesses all, but he doesn't feel that way,' Tammy said.

'ten bucks says she confesses and he confesses,' Seth said.

'ten bucks says she tries to cover it up and he kisses her mid explanation,' Ari said.

--

'so,' Ivy said. 'about….that…sky?'

Johnny looked at her, trying to hide his amusement about how uncomfortable she was. 'so, yes. about that sky?' he said, trying to remain serious.

She shot him a look. 'so, I swear Tammy needs to be admitted into a psychiatric ward, or something. Don't you? I mean to say that of all things! It's ridiculous! Completely ridiculous! Completely and utterly…. True,' she sighed in defeat, knowing she couldn't get out of it.

'I know,' he said simply, taking a step towards her and kissing her softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

--

Serj walked around the Barracks, trying to find Sasha. He could tell she needed to talk to someone. After all, she had just seen the woman who, in thirteen years, would kill her baby. Finally, he located her sitting on one of the swings, staring off into the distance.

He walked over and stood behind her.

'you okay?' he asked.

She turned her head and looked at him. 'I wanted to kill her, Serj.'

'I know you did,' he said, sitting down on the swing next to her.

'but I knew I couldn't. for the same reason I told Anya that she couldn't kill me.'

'because it has to happen,' he said in understanding.

'yes. and because, if I did, a lot of things would be different. I wouldn't have become the person I am now.'

'would that be as bad as you seem to think it would be?'

'I think so. You see, I know I used to be nice. But since 1987 I've been the biggest bitch on this island. And if I wasn't, a lot of things would have changed because sometimes I'm the only person who can stop someone from doing something. If I was nice, certain things would have changed. So I know I can't do what I want to do now. But…'

'but…?'

'I would like nothing more than to kill her. What does that make me?'

'it makes you human. Anybody would want to kill the person who killed their child. There's no wonder you want to kill her, Sasha. I would too if I was you. and I know you know that you have the right to, although you won't. because you know it gives you more satisfaction in eighteen years to kill her.'

'how is it you know my mind better than I know it?'

'I've had years of seeing basically only you, and occasionally others. I've had the chance to study you.'

'you mean analyze me?'

'Yes.'

'well, thanks for analyzing me,' she smiled.

--

**Three Years Later**

'LaFleur!' Carson yelled from the door, Phil next to him.

'What?' he asked from inside.

'sorry to bother you, but we got a situation out at the pylons,' Phil said.

The door opened and Sawyer was there.

'What kind of situation?' he asked.

'it's Horace,' Carson said.

'He's got dynamite, and he's blowing up trees,' Phil added. Sawyer sighed.

'son of a bitch,' he said, following them out.

--

Sasha jolted awake when a loud sound, that could've been an explosion, came from the other room. She rolled out of bed and stood up, walking out into the other room.

'what are you doing?' she asked when she saw Dragan doing God knows what.

'take a guess,' he said, still working on it.

'trying to destroy the whole island?'

'no. close, but no,' he smiled.

'then what are you doing?'

'actually, I have no idea either,' he said. She smiled and walked over behind him.

'if you connect this wire,' she said, guiding his hand over to a red wire. 'and this wire,' she guided his other hand to a blue wire. 'I think you could succeed in destroying the island. Only speculation, though.'

'interesting… of course, it couldn't happen because we can't change the past.'

'guess it won't work then,' she said, taking a seat next to him.

'did you realize that next week it will be eight years since I came to the island?' he asked.

'time flies,' she said. 'I'm getting close to being on here for forty years.'

'I always forget how old you are,' he smirked.

'shut up. I could kill you quite easily, and you know it.'

--

'come on!' Dan yelled at the house, and a second later Miles ran out and got in the van.

'Hey,' Miles said to Dan, Adira and Sawyer as they began to drive.

'Evening, Enos. You got your zapper with ya?' Sawyer said.

'Yep. You wanna tell me why I need it?'

'our fearless leader is out blowing up trees.'

'Why's he doin' that?'

'he's plastered,' Dan said.

'Since when does Horace drink?'

'He doesn't, so we're gonna keep this on the down low.'

They continued driving until they got to the sonar fence and the three of them got out.

'All right. Miles, Dan, you put out that fire. Pack up this dynamite. Adira and I'll take him home.'

'Why don't you put out the fire, pack up, and I'll take him home?' Miles said.

'You wanna tell Amy where we found him?'

'let's do this,' Dan said to Miles. Adira helped Sawyer with Horace.

--

Adira knocked on the door of a house. The door opened, revealing a pregnant Amy.

'Oh, my God. Is he okay?' she asked looking at Horace.

'You tell us,' Adira said.

'Bring him inside.'

Adira and Sawyer brought him inside and put him on the couch.

'Where'd you find him?' Amy asked.

'By the Fence, blowing up trees with dynamite. Wanna tell me why?' Sawyer said.

'We had a fight.'

'about what?' Adira asked.

'please. It's personal.'

'Personal?' Sawyer said. 'Nothing on this island is personal. It'll be on the coconut telegraph by breakfast.'

'It was about Paul.'

'of course it was,' Adira said. Amy looked at her, surprised by her response. 'go on,' she said.

'oh,' Amy grabbed her belly.

'What's the matter? You okay?' Sawyer asked.

'The baby – it's coming,' she groaned.

'Oh, hell.'

--

_Annalise sat in a coffee shop, drinking a cappuccino, waiting for Demelza, Davina, Corey and Sophie to show up. As she sat she looked around her. Nothing really out of the ordinary. A newspaper stand, a street performer, a ghost, business people… hang on. A ghost? Annalise looked at the ghost in curiosity. The curiosity became even greater when the ghost glided over to her._

'_Annalise Jenkins, right?' the ghost of a teenage boy said._

'_what's it to you?' she said, putting her Bluetooth headset on so she didn't look completely crazy._

'_I come with a message,' he said._

'_what type of message?'_

'_Ajira Flight 316. Get on it.'_

'_why?'_

'_Logan's life depends on you getting on that flight.'_

'_who the fucking Hell is Logan?!'_

'_you have to get on that flight, Annalise!' the boy exclaimed._

'_and why?'_

'_to save Logan, as I've already told you! get on that flight.'_

'_how about no?'_

'_do you want to see Miles again?' he shouted, although Annalise was the only one to hear it. this stunned her into silence. 'exactly. Get on that flight, Annalise.'_

'_fine. Who are you though?'_

'_my name's Kalub Smith,' he said, fading into nothing._

--

'it hurts!' Amy exclaimed in agony.

'you're going to be just fine, Amy. Just relax,' Anju said.

'no child gets born on this island!' she exclaimed.

'shh,' Anju said. 'calm down, Ames. We can do this.'

Slowly, Amy nodded.

'Where's Horace?' Anju asked Sawyer. 'Does he know his wife's in labor?'

'He's unavailable,' Sawyer said.

'Amy's in a very dangerous situation. The baby's breech.'

'What the hell does that mean?'

'It's upside down. She needs a Caesarean.'

'Well, don't tell me about it. Just do it.'

'Jim, I'm a nurse, not an obstetrician. Our women always deliver on the mainland. She's two weeks early.'

'well, what about Layla? Can't she do it?'

'Layla's at the Looking Glass.'

'can you deliver this baby?'

'I don't think so,' she said.

Sawyer ran out quickly.

--

Shawn sat down next to Tasha, who was reading a book from someone's luggage to Sammy.

Tasha glanced at Shawn, but continued reading until the end of the short book.

'hey, Shawn!' Sammy exclaimed cheerfully.

'hey, Sammy!' he smiled before talking to Tasha. 'I need to talk to you.'

'so talk,' she said, turning to him. He glanced at Sammy. 'don't worry, if we talk in even tones she won't really notice.'

'I talked to Alex before,' he began.

'I know. I was there.'

'no, after that.'

'oh.'

'mommy,' Sammy interrupted. 'what are those marks on your arms?' she pointed to Tasha's wrist, where there were faint jagged scars, healing cuts and one cut that looked extremely recent. Shawn and Tasha both looked down at her wrist, their eyes both going to the recent cut. Shawn looked up at her in shock.

'just an accident that happened,' Tasha said convincingly.

'can I go talk to Manda?' she asked. Tasha looked at where Amanda was with Logan down the beach.

'sure. Just don't wander away from her without telling her where you're going first.'

Samantha nodded and ran down the beach. Shawn looked at Tasha.

'look, Shawn,' she sighed. 'it's what I do. Everyone knows it.'

'that looks recent, Tasha,' he said.

'it is.'

'when?'

'about an hour ago,' she shrugged.

'Tasha! Why would you do that?'

'you know how insecure I am, Shawn,' she said softly. 'actually, now that I think about it, you don't know how insecure I really am.'

'what do you mean?'

'my mother killed herself when I was fifteen. She wanted to be with my father, who had ODed on heroin two years beforehand. I found her body, in the bathroom, cuts on her wrists. She killed herself for the one she loved.'

'I'm sure there's a point to this…'

'you know about Mark, the father of Sammy, don't you?' he nodded. 'he started getting really distant when I turned sixteen. I started hurting myself then. Because of my parents, and because of I thought it might make him realize how much I loved him, if I died for him.'

'that's stupid.'

'let me finish. And then every time something would happen that was bad, even if it wasn't about him, I hurt myself. When we broke up, I became numb. Like a shell of Natasha Santos. I had actually loved him. So I hurt myself, because it meant I was actually feeling something. Mark tore me apart, Shawn. And pain made me feel more together.'

'Tasha-'

'let me finish. Mark tore me apart and the pain of hurting myself numbed the pain of my heart. So that's what I did. And then you came along. You got me over my fear of letting people in, my fear of loving someone. And you got me over hurting myself. Mark tore me apart, and you put me back together,' she smiled sadly at him. 'and then we went separate ways. And after that Dinah and I got caught by your group. And through an open window I heard Calypso tell you that if you didn't love me, then you had to let me go. Later that day I left for the beach. And you didn't stop me. And I knew how you felt. I knew you didn't love me.'

'Tash-'

'Shawn, just let me talk. We got off the island, and still, you went to New York, I stayed in LA. I had, on our way to LA, actually kidded myself into thinking maybe we could've gotten over our differences then and got together. But we didn't. and once again I was abandoned, broken. What else was new? I wanted so, so much to kill myself those first few months. But I refused to give in. because of Samantha. But two years after the rescue it got too much. I hurt myself. I almost killed myself that day. With my daughter in the next room. But I still, during my recovery, wouldn't let anyone get close enough to fix me. All my life I've been afraid to let anyone in. You got me over that fear. But when you left, it came back stronger than ever before.'

'Tasha-'

'Shawn, don't. not yet. And then, I, for some crazy reason, I will pledge insanity in this instance, I visited you. and the feelings that I had been trying to suppress, they came back in a heartbeat. And when I left, I was broken again. So then occasionally I would cut myself, it made me relieved. You came to see me, and I just wanted to slam the door right in your face and slice my wrist open, it hurt that much. And then the next day you said you loved. And just like that I was complete. But now, you're flirting with Alex, and I had to hurt myself.'

'why?'

'because, if you have the right to hurt me, why don't I have the right to hurt myself?'

'I never meant to hurt you.'

'you and your feelings are like a rollercoaster, so sometimes I don't know whether I will believe you or not.'

'I'm sorry, Tasha. I really do love you.'

'please work out your priorities, and maybe one day I'll believe you,' she said softly getting up and walking where Amanda, Logan and Sammy were. Shawn followed her with his eyes before looking away, at Alex.

--

'hey,' Sawyer said to Mira as he passed. 'where's Juliet?'

Mira looked up at him. 'over there,' she pointed. Sawyer walked over the way she pointed to see Juliet, Ari, Ivy, Johnny and Kit.

'what's up?' Juliet asked.

'Amy's having her baby,' Sawyer said to them.

'what?' they all asked in unison.

'Did you hear me? She's in trouble. Nurse says she needs a caesarean.'

'We had an agreement,' Ari hissed.

'Screw our agreement. she ain't never done one. I'm guessing you two have,' he gestured to Juliet and Ari.

'don't you understand that every time we try to help a woman on this island give birth, it hasn't worked?' Juliet asked.

'don't you understand that apparently Sasha's the reason women can't give birth here? in 1987 she causes that to happen. Newsflash, that's _ten years _from now!' Ivy exclaimed quietly.

'You gotta try,' Sawyer said. 'You gotta help her. You're the only ones that can.'

Juliet threw her gloves at him and walked off, Ari following her.

--

'this is stupid,' Evelyn said as she drove one of the vans.

'I know. But we apparently have to find them,' Adrian said from next to her.

'we won't find them.'

'LaFleur seems to think we will.'

'if he thinks that, he is serious senile,' Payton said from behind the two of them.

'do you think, Princess?' Anya asked.

--

'The baby's breech?' Ari asked Anju as Juliet inspected Amy.

'Yes, but-' Anju said.

'Did you try an external cephalic version?' Juliet asked.

'What? No. I-'

'It's probably too late,' Juliet announced. 'we're gonna need a number 12 scalpel, 14-gauge sutures – half-round if you've got them – and an epidural anesthetic.'

'_You're_ gonna need? Where is Horace?'

'I'm speaking for Horace now, and I say _they're_ delivering this baby,' Sawyer said from where he was standing with Johnny, Ivy and Kit.

'I don't think it's a good idea.'

'I'm sorry, are you selectively deaf whenever he says he's speaking for Horace?' Ivy demanded. As if on instinct, Johnny put his hand over her arm.

'I want them to do it,' Amy said.

'You heard the lady,' Kit said.

Anju sighed and walked away.

'you guys can do this,' Ivy said as they began walking out. 'we know you can.'

--

'Is everything okay?' Jin asked, walking up with Isabella, both of them noticing the tense atmosphere.

'Amy went into labor,' Johnny said.

'we know. Is she okay?'

'I don't know,' Sawyer said. 'There's a problem. Juliet and Ari are in there.'

'Juliet? Ari?' Isabella asked in surprise.

'Yeah, they graciously left retirement.'

''graciously'?' Ivy echoed. 'there was nothing gracious about it.'

'Any luck?' Kit asked Jin, ignoring Ivy.

'We finished grid 133 today,' he said. 'no sign of our people. No one.'

'Well, 134 then,' Sawyer said.

'How long do we look, James?' Isabella asked.

'As long as it takes.'

Juliet and Ari walked out at that moment.

'What happened?' Johnny asked.

'It's a boy,' Ari smiled.

'He's okay?' Ivy asked. 'She's okay?'

'Everyone's okay,' Juliet said happily.

--

Later that day Ari and Juliet sat inside Juliet's house, a bottle of wine between them.

'I'm proud of us,' Ari announced, pouring herself another glass.

'so am I,' Juliet said. 'our first person to get pregnant on the island, and deliver on the island.'

'Brent, Madison, Lillian, Andrew and Tammy would be so jealous. Imagine their faces if they found out!'

The two women laughed as the door opened and Sawyer entered.

'Hey there,' Juliet said.

'I'm going to go,' Ari said, getting up. She turned to Juliet. 'I gotta admit Jules, if I could have picked another of the other doctors to co-deliver Amy's baby, I don't think I would have,' she smiled before leaving.

--

Adira sat in a chair, looking at Amy and her baby. She smiled sadly at the sight and sighed.

'I don't think I'll be able to do this, Adira,' Amy confessed.

'I think you'll be able to,' Adira said.

'how do you know? I might be terrible at being a mother.'

Adira sighed. 'I'm not sure if you knew, but I used to be married. His name was Levi. I had three daughters with him. Iris, Ahava and Dinah. When Iris and Ahava, the twins, were two, there was an accident. I lost two of my daughters, my husband, my mother and my three sisters that day. I was filled with so much rage over that, I just wanted revenge. My last remaining daughter, Dinah, was brought up thinking that revenge was the way to go. When she was fifteen she was diagnosed with a brain tumor. Told she only had three months left to live. I was filled with rage over that too. She was as well. That was three years ago. She was on that ship with us. I let my dying daughter do a lot of stuff, that could've lead to her early death. I taught her that revenge was good. You cannot be a worse mother than I was.'

'I think you would've been a good mother,' Amy said.

'I wasn't. and now, because of my mistakes, I'll never see my daughter again.'

--

'you guys should've seen it,' Ryan said, Amber next to him, as he walked over to Serj, Sasha and Dragan.

'seen what?' Serj asked.

'younger you,' he said to Sasha. 'arguing with Hana, Henry and Jamal. Classic.'

'what about?' Dragan asked.

'don't know,' Amber said. 'they were speaking Arabic. But it looked like a heated argument.'

'let me think,' Sasha said. 'arguing with my sister, father and brother… must have been about school.'

'school?' Serj asked.

'Serj, you know I never did anything. And that pissed my family off to no end. my mother and brother thought I should be a doctor. My father and oldest sister thought I should a scientist. My other sister thought I should be dead.'

'nice,' Amber laughed.

'so what did you end up doing?' Ryan asked.

'security.'

'what about you, Serj?' Amber asked.

He shrugged.

'oh,' Sasha said. 'Serj didn't do anything like that. He-'

'stop there, Sasha,' he warned.

'why?' she asked, feigning ignorance.

'you know why. So stop.'

'fine.'

The others looked at each other in wonder. What had Serj done?

--

'what am I going to do?' Missy moaned.

'you could talk to him,' Nat suggested.

'don't you get it, Nat?' Missy asked. 'he's still mourning the loss of his girlfriend.'

'that happened three years ago!'

'Nat,' Stacey said. 'can you honestly tell us that you don't mourn the loss of any of your friends? Kalub? Calypso? Tasha? Shawn? Dinah? Amanda?'

'Tasha, Shawn, Dinah and Amanda aren't dead. but yes, I do mourn the loss of Cally and Kalub. They were my friends.'

'exactly. I still mourn the loss of Tasha, Isabel, Cally, Amanda, Sophie. Although most of them are alive still. It's just that we might never see them again.'

'can we get back to the original topic?' Missy asked. 'what am I going to do?'

'umm, I don't know, talk to him?' Skye said, as if she was pointing out the obvious.

'you see,' Stacey said. 'that's the difference between you and I, Skye. I would, if I wanted to confess how I felt, walk up to him and kiss him. Simple as that.'

'so,' Nat said. 'if you wanted to confess how you really felt, you'd do that?' Stacey nodded. 'so why haven't you done that with Sawyer?' she smirked.

'ooh,' Missy and Skye said in unison as Stacey looked speechlessly.

'she went there,' Skye added, smirking.

'I do not love him!' Stacey said, finally managing to speak.

'whatever you say, Stace.'

--

Early the next morning the phone rang in one of the houses. Ivy leaned over Johnny and picked up the phone.

'I'm sorry, you've reached the number of a person who neither cares, nor wants to know, why you called. Call back later and maybe, just maybe, I'll care,' she said tiredly into the phone. Johnny chuckled from next to her. She was about to hang up but the other person's voice stopped her.

'Ivy, they're back,' Stacey said.

'what? What do you mean?' she said, fully awake.

'I mean exactly what I said. LaFleur wants you and Johnny to come. We're leaving in ten minutes, with or without you.' she hung up.

'Johnny,' Ivy said, getting out of bed and getting her Dharma jumpsuit out of the closet, throwing Johnny's his in the process. 'LaFleur wants us. They're back.'

'they're back?' he asked, getting out of bed and pulling on his jumpsuit.

'yes. come on,' she said.

--

Johnny, Ivy, Stacey and Sawyer got out of the Dharma van they were in, just as a group of people got out of the other van there.

Everyone looked at each other. There was Jin, Jack, Kate, Hurley, Rosie, Alice, Sophie, two other adults they didn't know, and two other children.

Nobody spoke for a minute.

'Johnny?' one of the unknown women said softly.

'Rachel,' Johnny said, shocked.

'so…you're alive!' Hurley exclaimed, picking Sawyer up in a hug. 'Dude! I can't believe it!'

Rachel walked over to Johnny and hugged him, the two children following and hugging him too.

Stacey walked over to Sophie and hugged her.

'tell me that Dan's still alive,' Sophie said softly.

'he is,' Stacey nodded. 'he's been a complete asshole since you left, but he's alive.'

Sophie chuckled at the comment.

Ivy walked over to Rosie and hugged her.

'and how's my favorite cousin?' she asked.

'good, just don't let Penny or Logan hear,' she smiled.

'I was actually talking to Alice,' she smirked.

'does someone want to explain to me what the Hell is going on?' the still unknown women said.

'who are you?' Stacey demanded.

'my name's Victoria, what's it to you?'

'just a question, sweetheart. Before we answer you, I need to know something. Isabel,' she asked the group at large.

'Amanda looked after her, but refused to bring her back, she's with your mother. Or rather mother's,' Sophie said.

'mother's? as in both?'

'apparently they met after your apparent death.'

'does Isabel look like me?'

'hair and skin is yours, eyes and smile is Sawyer's,' Rosie said.

'what's with the old Dharma stuff?' Hurley asked.

'We're in the DHARMA Initiative,' Sawyer said.

'They came back to the Island?' Jack asked.

'No. We came back. And so did you. It's 1977.'

'what?' Hurley and Sophie asked in unison.

'Hey, Jin, this is Miles,' a voice came over the radio. 'Where are you? Over.'

'If I don't report in soon, they'll send out a patrol. What should we do with them?' Jin said.

'I love your English,' Sophie told him.

'What we do is we bring them in,' Sawyer said.

'Bring us in where?' Victoria asked.

'Back to the Barracks. You can't be wandering around in the jungle with the Hostiles.'

'"The Hostiles"?' Kate asked.

'The Others.'

'What about everyone else from the plane?' Hurley asked. 'They could still be out there.'

'What do you mean, everyone else?'

'We didn't come back alone. Sayid was on the plane, too. Amanda, Shawn, Tasha, Dinah, Samantha, Lapidus... and Sun.'

Jin looked at him for a second before running off to one of the vans.

'Jin! Hold up! Where you going?!' Ivy yelled.

'The Flame. If a plane landed on the Island, Radzinsky will know,' Jin said.

'hold on, Jin!' Johnny yelled. 'we gotta think about this!' he ignored him and drove off.

'damn it,' Ivy sighed.

'All right,' Sawyer said. 'That's it. Listen, you guys gotta stay put. Don't go nowhere, don't do nothing till I can figure out how the hell to explain where you came from.'

'Sawyer, wait. We should search for the others,' Ivy said.

'well, with Richard and Jacquilyn's people out there, how do you suggest we do that?' Stacey demanded.

'there's this new wonderful called opening our eyes and looking,' she said sarcastically.

'oh my God, really?'

'Stace,' Sawyer interrupted. 'stay here with this lot. Make sure they stay safe.'

'of course,' she said.

'Ace, Blondie, let's go,' he said to Johnny and Ivy. Ivy shot him a look at her nickname, but remained quiet as they got into the van. The other people watched as they drove away.

'so,' Stacey said, turning to them. 'how are you guys?'

Sophie smiled at the randomness. 'good. Did you know that Claire's your sister?'

'I did, actually,' Stacey said. 'tell me, what's been going on with you?'

'I have to interrupt, guys,' Rosie said. 'I noticed something. Ivy and Johnny…?'

'totally an item,' Stacey nodded. 'like for three years.'

'really?' Rachel asked.

'yeah. how do you know Johnny?'

'he's my ex-husband. These are our children, Gail and Owen,' she said, gesturing to the silent children.

'hi,' Stacey said to them before turning to the others. 'did any of you guys know Johnny had children?'

'no,' Sophie said. 'but we didn't really know him that well.'

'oh!' Rosie exclaimed suddenly, her hand going to the bag on her back. 'I decided to bring these, coz I figured you guys might like to see them,' she explained, taking out a photo album and passing it to Stacey. She looked through it, occasionally commenting on a photo, until finally her jaw dropped.

'oh my God,' she said in shock, looking between Sophie and the picture. 'you were pregnant?' Sophie nodded. 'Dan?' she nodded again. 'you have a child with him? I have yet another niece or nephew?'

'no,' she said softly. 'I was hit by a car in my sixth month and miscarried.'

'oh, Soph, I'm sorry,' she hugged her. 'you look hot pregnant, by the way,' she smirked.

'are you coming on to me, Anastasia Cortez?' she laughed.

'maybe,' she smirked again. 'that reminds me. some of us have different names here. Ryan and I are now Shephard's for some reason. Sawyer is James "Jim" LaFleur. Tammy and Ivy are Tamsyn and Ivory Willows, coz apparently their mothers a Hostile. Serj is Serj Itani. Don't ask. When they were asked our names, Sasha plucked that last name out of thin air. Sasha is apparently Russian with the name Aleksandra "Sasha" Kedrova. Also she's apparently the cousin of Anya, which is a fact that amuses us to no end.'

'why would that amuse you?' a voice said. The group whipped around to see Sasha and Dragan.

'why are you here?'

'LaFleur sent us. Well, he sent us to find some of the others,' Dragan said.

Victoria's head snapped up.

'Dragan?' she asked in surprise.

He looked confused as everyone turned to him and he appeared to be trying to concentrate. Finally he sighed in defeat. 'no, sorry, have no idea who's talking.'

'tall, thin, brown eyes, pale skin, brown hair,' Sasha told him. 'does it ring a bell?'

'it does, just not sure which one.'

'glad you remember your own sister, Dragan,' Victoria said sarcastically.

'Tori,' he said in surprise.

'give the guy a prize,' she said, still with the sarcasm as she clapped. 'he _finally_ remembers his sister!'

'ease up,' Sasha snapped angrily.

'we are not turning this into a knife fight, Sasha,' Dragan reminded her. She rolled her eyes but remained silent. He turned to Tori. 'Victoria, the reason I didn't recognize you was because I'm now blind.'

'you're… blind?' she asked slowly. 'as in can't see?'

'that's generally what being blind means,' Sasha said dryly.

'I'm really getting sick of you! go to Hell.'

'right back at you,' Sasha snarled.

'again with the not turning this into a knife fight,' Dragan said to her.

'Anastasia, who are we looking for?' Sasha asked.

'I thought we decided that you won't call me Anastasia,' Stacey said.

'and I thought I did whatever the Hell I wanted. Now, who are we looking for?'

'Shawn, Sun, Sayid, Dinah, Amanda, Lapidus, Tasha and Samantha,' she said.

'she had her baby?'

'obviously,' Tori said snidely. 'or else she wouldn't have said she needs to be found.'

Sasha clenched her teeth as Dragan put his hand on her arm.

'let's go find them,' Dragan said to her. She nodded.

'what's the point of doing that if he can't see?' Tori asked.

'I know she was nodding, Victoria,' Dragan said.

'how?'

'it's his fifth sense, apparently,' Sasha said over her shoulder as she walked off.

'who was that woman?' Tori demanded.

'Sasha,' Stacey said. 'otherwise known as Dragan's girlfriend.'

'you gotta be fucking kidding me.'

--

'Miles, have you seen James?' Juliet said, walking into the security station.

'Nope,' Miles said, shrugging.

'He's not answering his walkie, either,' Dan added.

'Jin called him this morning, then he just ran off without telling me what was going on,' Juliet said.

'Well, let's see what we've got,' Miles said, fiddling with the security videos.

'There he is,' Dan said, pointing to one with him in the Barracks.

--

'Johnny,' Ivy said as they both gathered clothes for the group to wear.

'yeah?' he said.

'that woman, and those kids…' she trailed off. He looked at her, waiting for her to finish the sentence. 'you told me that your ex-wife's name was Rachel. That woman is your ex-wife, and those kids are your children, aren't they?'

'yeah,' he said.

'Gail and Owen, right?'

He smiled. 'yes.'

'how old are they?' she asked.

'Gail should be nine, and Owen seven.'

'they're cute,' she smiled.

'I know,' he smiled before pausing. 'you're worried.'

'and if I am?'

He rolled his eyes and crossed the room to her, standing in front of her. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly. 'you have no reason to be worried.'

She smiled. 'that's good to know.'

--

'They came back, Juliet,' Sawyer said.

'Are they here now?' Juliet asked.

'They're out at the North Point, waiting for me to tell them what to do. Stacey's with them.'

She looked at him confused.

'I don't understand it any more than you do,' he sighed. 'But they're here, and I gotta find a way to bring them in before somebody else finds them and they screw up everything we got here.'

She thought for a minute. 'There's a sub coming in this afternoon.'

--

Amy was lying in a hammock, sleeping. Her son was asleep next to her.

'Juliet?' Amy asked her eyes bleary.

'Hey, Amy,' Juliet smiled. 'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you.'

'Oh, it's fine.'

'I just came to get the sub manifest. Obviously, I don't want you working today.'

'Thank you.'

'Full load?'

'Almost. five of the recruits dropped out in the eleventh hour. They didn't want to take the sedative for the trip. Can you tell Pierre for me?'

'of course,' she said, looking over at the baby boy who had just woken. 'Have you and Horace decided on a name?'

'Yeah, we have. We're gonna name him Ethan.'

'Oh, hey, buddy,' Juliet said, hiding her surprise.

--

'so Dan's been a complete asshole since you left,' Stacey said. 'and, lucky me, I have to live with him.'

Sophie laughed. 'he's not that bad.'

'after not seeing you for awhile, he gets moody.'

Sophie smiled. She hoped it were true that he missed her.

'Sawyer's back!' Hurley yelled. Sawyer, Ivy and Johnny piled out of the van.

'All right, listen. Y'all are gonna be the second batch of recruits comin' in off the sub pulling into port right about now, so we ain't got much time.' He looked at Jack. 'Nice suit, doc. Not exactly Island wear. Try this,' he passed him a t-shirt.

'How's this gonna work?' Jack asked.

'trust him, Jack,' Stacey said.

'Everyone gets knocked out before the trip, so no one meets each other until we process them,' Ivy explained.

'I still think we need to find the other people from the plane,' Tori said.

'If there was a plane, Jin will find it,' she assured her.

'So we got about ten minutes to make intake, or y'all are gonna be camping in the jungle for a long time. There ain't another batch of recruits due in for six months,' Sawyer said.

Ivy tuned out of the conversation and looked over to where Johnny was talking with Rachel. He looked over and saw her, so gestured her over. She walked over to them.

'Rachel,' Johnny said. 'this is Ivory,' he introduced.

'hi,' Rachel said, smiling falsely.

'nice to meet you,' Ivy said, returning the false smile. Johnny either didn't notice, or didn't care, and kneeled down in front of the two children.

'Gail, Owen,' he said to them. 'this is Ivory. More commonly known as Ivy,' he added as an afterthought.

'hi,' Ivy smiled genuinely this time.

'hi, Ivory,' Gail said cheerfully.

'hi, Ivory,' Owen echoed, smiling at her.

'Ace, Blondie, Elektra!' Sawyer exclaimed. 'let's go.'

In unison Ivy and Johnny rolled their eyes and walked over, the other three following.

--

Jin, Sasha and Dragan leaned against the wall of the Flame, looking at Radzinsky and Carson expectantly. Suddenly an alarm went off, quickly followed by another one.

'What do you see?' Dragan asked.

'Grid 325 and grid 328. Motion sensor alarms were tripped. We got at least two Hostiles inside the perimeter,' Radzinsky said.

Jin took off one way, Radzinsky following him to grid 325. Sasha and Dragan went to grid 328, Carson following them.

'Stop right there!' Sasha, who had gotten there first said, pointing her gun. The person turned around. 'Dinah?' she asked, lowering her gun.

'Sasha,' she said coldly. At that moment Dragan and Carson caught up, Carson holding his gun up. Sasha immediately moved hers up, pointing it at Dinah.

'Get down!' she said to Dinah. 'Say another word, and you're dead.'

Dinah looked at them in shock.

--

'recruits will be going inside for processing,' Sawyer said as they drove. 'where you'll be given your work assignment and lodging. Juliet's got it worked out so your name's gonna be on the list, all right? So when you get in there, just watch the little meet and greet video, wait for them to call your name. When they do, just smile, step up, take your jumpsuits and work assignments.'

'Work assignments?' Jack asked.

'Yeah, don't worry. Sawyer's got it covered. Just remember to act a little doped up, coz you just woke up from the sub,' Ivy said.

Sawyer turned off the engine and they piled out.

'I have to go process,' Ivy announced.

'see you later at home, yeah?' Johnny said to her.

'yeah, be back later,' she walked off.

'LaFleur! Where have you been? I've been trying to reach you on the walkie,' Dan said, walking up, Miles following him. The two stopped and looked at them all in shock.

'What the Hell are they doing here?' Miles asked, Dan being too shocked to speak.

'close your jaw, before someone trips over it, Daniel,' Stacey said.

he shot her a dirty look. 'ha-frickin'-ha, Anastasia,' he said, still looking at Sophie, who was looking straight back at him.

'They're our new inductees. I'll explain everything later,' he turned to Stacey. 'Stace-'

'gladly,' she cut him off, and walked forward, slapping Dan across the face. 'let's go, Romeo,' she said to him, dragging him away. Sophie, Ivy, Rosie and Kate stifled their laughter.

'Stop staring and tell me what your damn problem is,' Sawyer said to Miles.

'it's Jin, Sasha and Dragan. There's a 14-J at the Flame,' Miles said.

'What?'

'Jin, you there?' Sawyer said into his walkie.

'James, we have a problem. We found two Hostiles,' Jin said.

'What?! What do you mean you found Hostiles? Where?'

'He was wandering in the jungle. Radzinksy's taking care of him now.'

'What's he doing in our territory? It's a violation of the truce.'

'It's Sayid,' he said, his voice lowered. 'and Dinah.'

'What?! Son of a bitch!' he exclaimed in the walkie before turning to Johnny. 'do not tell Adira,' he said before getting into a van and driving off.

--

'DuPre?' a woman called. 'Rosalyn DuPre?'

Rosie walked forward, Alice on her hip, and sat down in front of the woman, moving Alice to her lap.

'Namaste,' the beautiful Arab smiled. 'I'm Hana Kansa. Welcome to the Dharma Initiative. How was your ride in?'

'it was good,' Rosie said.

'Good. Who was your driver?'

'Mr. LaFleur, I think it was. Sorry, I'm terrible with names,' she laughed. Hana smiled.

'that's okay. You have a beautiful daughter, by the way.'

'I know. Her name's Alice.'

'hi, Alice,' she said to her before looking up. 'I'm sorry to have to rush this, but I just realized my sister's back. she went to the Mainland to have her baby, and now she's back,' she explained, looking through a clipboard. 'it seems you'll be assigned to the Infirmary,' she passed her a jumpsuit.

'doctor,' she smiled, reading it.

'you'll be working with my mother and brother,' she smiled. 'it was nice meeting you,' she said, getting up. 'by the way, I'm not usually this abrupt.'

'I understand. I was the same way when my sister had her son. It was nice to meet you.'

Hana smiled and walked over to the woman standing in the doorway, hugging her instantly.

'subbah-el-kheir,' she smiled to her.

'hello, Hana,' she said. 'this is my daughter,' she added, nodding towards the girl in her arms.

'oh, Alia, she's beautiful. What's her name?'

'well, she's taking Matsimela's last name, which makes her Cleopatra Nasri.'

--

'Namaste,' Ivy said, looking up from her clipboard. 'Rachel,' she said. 'my name's Ivory Willows.'

'hi. I'm Rachel Hayes. My children Gail and Owen,' she gestured to the two children behind her, finding it ridiculous they were both pretending they didn't know each other.

'Ivy!' a voice called from behind them. 'I forget why, but Missy needs your help, and apparently I'm just a doctor.'

'she probably broke a van yet again,' Ivy shrugged before turning to Rachel. 'I'm sorry, but I have to go. It was nice to meet you.' lie.

'you too,' she smiled. Lie.

Ivy stood up. 'you're taking my place though,' she said to the woman, who nodded and sat down.

'hi,' she said, trying to hide her surprise. 'my name's Arianna Davenport.'

'I'm Rachel,' she said, smiling widely at her old friend.

'hi, Rachel. Welcome to the Island.'

--

'what was so important?' Ivy demanded.

'nothing,' Missy said. 'Ari wanted to see the friend of hers she hasn't seen in seven years.'

'so trivial,' she sighed.

--

'Okay,' Henry said. 'Right. So you guys have the rest of the day to get acquainted with your security protocol handbooks waiting in your new digs. Now some of it may seem a little scary, but I promise you all, we are perfectly safe here, okay? So make yourselves at home. Come on. We got hamburgers. We got punch.'

'You there, Phil?' Sawyer asked over the radio. 'We're coming in with a 14-J.'

'Roger that, Mr. LaFleur,' Phil said before turning to the new recruits. 'Okay, if I could get everyone to hold back, please, we have a minor security situation.'

The van approached and stopped. Sasha got out first, then Sawyer and Carson with Sayid in between them. After them there was Radzinsky and Jin with Dinah in between them and Dragan behind them.

'I guess we found Sayid and Dinah,' Hurley whispered.

--

'you guys are so annoying,' Dan said later that night, as he sat at one end of the couch trying to read.

'are we annoying, or do you just not know how to have fun?' Stacey countered. She was lying on the other part of the couch, her feet in her brother's lap.

'I just came over here for advice,' Missy said from the armchair.

'I live here,' Ryan pointed out from the other armchair.

'as do I,' Stacey said.

'yeah, as do I,' Dan said. 'Doesn't mean you have to annoy me.'

'I'm surprised you haven't talked to Sophie yet,' Ryan said to him.

'we're not supposed to know each other.'

'yet you feel it's okay to stare at her for a good five minutes,' Stacey said.

At that moment there was a knock on the door. Missy pulled herself off the seat and opened it.

'hi! Sophie, right?' Missy asked. Dan, Ryan and Stacey's heads snapped up.

'yeah…and you are…?' Sophie said, unsure.

'Missy. I was from the freighter.'

'oh. Well, I was looking for Dan, I must've come to the wrong place.'

'no, you didn't. this is Dan's house,' she said, ushering her in. 'Dan!' she called to the couch. 'someone's here to see you!' she added in a sing-song voice.

He looked at Sophie who was looking straight back to him.

'yeah…' Missy said. 'I'm going to go now. Thank you so much for the help, Dan.'

'yeah, sure,' he said, distracted.

'I'll walk you home,' Stacey and Ryan said in unison, jumping up.

They closed the door on their way out. Dan stood up.

'Sophie…'

'Dan…'

And with those two simple words exchanged they both crossed the room, into each others arms.

--

'we should give them a sandwich or something,' a young girl said.

'yeah,' another young girl said. 'we're not savages.'

'you guys have a point,' a young boy said.

'I guess,' yet another young girl said. The four friends stood up and got two sandwiches from the fridge before walking out and to the security station.

'Hey, Phil,' the boy said. We're just gonna go in there and deliver them each a sandwich.'

'All right,' Phil said. The four friends walked through and stood in front of the people.

'hi,' the third girl said.

'we brought you each a sandwich,' the first girl said.

'thank you,' Dinah said. The children passed one to Dinah and one to Sayid.

'Are you Hostiles?' the second girl asked.

'Do you think we are?' Sayid asked.

'What's your name?' the boy asked.

'Dinah.'

'Sayid. What's yours?'

'I'm Ben.'

'I'm Megan,' the second girl said.

'Madison,' the first one said.

'Sasha,' the last girl said.

'It's nice to meet you,' Sayid said to them.

--

**Oh my God. That was the longest chapter I've ever done. And so much happens. Rebecca dies. Sigh. And Cleopatra is Alia's daughter, which makes her Sasha's niece. And yet again, Alex gets in between Shawn and Tasha. And Tasha explains everything to Shawn. Dan and Sophie reunited at last!! Yes, I'm very happy about that, as you can tell. And Logan will be depending on Annalise. **

**Also, I have the chapters until the end of the season planned. This is most likely (if I don't do it quicker than planned) who the chapters will be focused on:**

**Skye Summers**

**Payton Logan**

**Demelza and Davina Reed (and yes, I know there's two people in one chapter, but the sisters both have cool stories, and I can't choose which one for a chapter, so they share it. although I think there will be four flashbacks this chapter)**

**Serj Odadjian**

**Tatiana Ivanov (otherwise known as Anya Morozov. And yes, I know she just had one, but something needs to be seen to understand the significance of something coming up)**

**Johnathan Hayes**

**Okay, the preview:**

'Drop your gun, Amanda. Or I will shoot.'

'How about you drop yours, Logan?'

**--**

'Shoot her, or I will.'

--

'You almost killed me, so excuse me for not trusting you.'

--

A bullet heading for Amanda.

--

Everyone staring in shock at a dead body on the ground.

--

'I vowed to never become you. And I still ended up doing it.'

--

'I really hate her.'

'Yeah, well she hates you too.'

--

'She just slapped me for no reason!'

'Oh, sweetheart. I had a reason.'

--

**Anyway, I'm still in denial about Juliet, so you might see some Suliet fics by me soon. But you might not. Oh, and people waiting for a new chapter of SitMoHS, I have lost my muse with that at the moment. But it will be updated soon.**

**Okay, anyway, goodnight!**


	53. Finding: Demelza and Davina Reed

**Here's the next chapter. It was originally going to be a Skye centric, but that will be next chapter. This chapter focuses on the people in 2007. The centric characters are Demelza and Davina Reed, and they get four flashbacks between them coz there's two of them. Anyway, enjoy! I don't own Lost.**

_A twelve year old Demelza opened her eyes in the middle of the night to see her mother standing in front of her bed._

'_Mum?' she asked quietly. 'Mum?'_

'_Demelza,' her mother, Winter, said._

'_Mum? What's going on?'_

'_Don't be afraid, Mel,' her mum said._

_Demelza was getting scared. What was going on?_

'_Mum, you're scaring me,' she confessed. _

'_I'm sorry, Demelza. I love you.'_

_And just like that her mother disappeared. What was going on?_

_Demelza got out of bed and ran down to her mother's room. The light was on. She opened the door and saw the shadow first. She screamed as she saw her mother hanging by a rope around her neck._

_What was going on? She had just seen her mother thirty seconds ago. _

'_Sorry, Mel,' a voice said. Turning she saw her mother in the doorway. Looking in between the figure in the doorway and the dead person in the middle of the room, she thought she understood._

_Was she seeing ghosts?_

_--_

'Miranda?' Annalise asked.

'What's going on?' Davina asked.

'She's staring at the bigger island,' she explained.

'Miranda?' Demelza asked.

'Yes?' Miranda said.

'Why are you staring at the other island?'

'You can see me now?'

'No. Lynnie just told me what you were doing.'

She considered answering, but suddenly someone yelled.

'Can I get everybody's attention?!' Lapidus yelled.

'Who does he think he is?' Jacqui muttered. 'Jacob?'

Madison and Megan tried to maintain straight faces as the three women followed Ben into the jungle.

'Everybody, please!' Lapidus yelled. 'Listen up, folks! Here's where we're at. The radio's dead, so I haven't been able to call in our situation. But that's all right. Soon as they figure out we're not where we're supposed to be, they'll come looking for us. So best thing to do right now is just stick together. Stick together, hunker down and just wait till help gets here.'

'And where is here?' Jonas demanded. 'What is this place?'

'I don't know where "here" is because this island's not on my charts.'

'Really?' Kyle asked.

'Really.'

'I doubt that,' Addison said. 'Because there are some buildings over there and animal cages. Down the beach, you can see a bigger island across the water. So maybe you should get some new charts.'

'Right now, I'm just trying to keep everyone here safe. So let's gather up some firewood.'

'If he wants to wait, let him! I say we search these buildings! Maybe they have a radio or some food! Who wants to help me?'

Sun had ignored the conversation and had followed Ben, Madison, Megan and Jacquilyn into the jungle. Jacquilyn quietly doubled back around her.

'Why are you following us?' she asked. Sun turned around as Megan, Madison and Ben walked into the open.

'Where are you going?' Sun asked.

'Back to our Island,' Ben said. 'You wanna come?'

--

'Are you finding this as ridiculous as I am?' Alex asked.

'What, being here on this island after three years, or doing this for Richard?' Ursula asked.

'Both.'

'Yeah, I find it pretty ridiculous. You know that woman that was with Ben, Maddie and Megan?' Alex nodded. 'Who was she? I've never seen her before.'

'Serious?' Ursula nodded. 'Well, I guess she left the island just a couple months before you came. Her name's Jacquilyn Alpert. She's Richards' sister. Also Gabe and Jacqui have been in a relationship for, like, _ever_.'

'God, I never knew that.'

'Well it's true.'

--

'Wait!' Sun called, trying to catch up to the four people who were walking fast.

'I'm sorry, Sun, but waiting doesn't interest me much right now,' Ben said. 'There are four outriggers near here and I'm gonna take one. So you can come along and help us row, or you can stay here. Frankly, it makes no difference to me.'

'Why are you leaving?' she asked.

'Why are you staying?' Megan asked.

'Better question, why are you even following us?' Jacqui said. She was ignored.

'The main Island... is that where Jin is?' Sun asked.

'Honestly, we don't know. But that's where I'd start looking.'

'Sun!' Lapidus yelled, running through the jungle.

'Over here,' she called.

'You had to say something?' Madison said.

'Hello, Frank,' Ben said when Lapidus caught up.

'I got worried when I couldn't find you. I saw him leaving. What are you doing out here?' Lapidus said.

'Ben knows where there's a boat. I'm going back to the main Island with him,' Sun said.

'You don't think you can really trust this guy, do you?'

'I have to trust him.'

--

'You wanna remind me why the hell we're doing this?' Lapidus asked Sun as they got on the dock. A few hours before hand Sun had knocked Ben out with a gun, and threatened to kill Megan if the other woman made a move. They hadn't, so she left with Frank.

'Ben said if my husband is on the Island, the best place to start looking for him is here,' Sun explained.

'Oh, I see, that's some advice you took _before_ you whacked him in the head.'

The two walked in silence to the Barracks.

'I'm sorry to say, Sun, but... I don't think we're gonna find your husband here. Maybe we ought to just head back,' Frank said, breaking their silence when they both saw the ruins the Barracks were in.

Sun ignored him and looked to where a door opened, a man walking out.

'Hello,' he said.

'Who the hell are you?' Frank asked.

'My name's Christian.'

'I'm looking for my husband. His name is Jin Kwon. Do you know where he is?' Sun asked.

'Follow me.'

The two cautiously followed him inside.

'What is this place?' Sun asked.

''72... '76, '78...' Christian muttered to himself as he looked through the photos on the wall.

'Where is my husband?' Sun demanded.

'Here we go. '77. He's, uh... he's with your friends,' he added, showing her the photo.

'What are you talking about? What friends?'

A look of recognition crossed her face as she looked at the photo.

'I'm sorry, but you have a bit of a journey ahead of you,' Christian said.

--

Later that night, Megan, Madison and Jacquilyn leant against the wall, their eyes widening when they saw who sat down next to Ben's makeshift bed, and watched as he slept.

'Ben,' Locke said. Ben stirred awake and his eyes widened too as he sat up. 'Hello, Ben. Welcome back to the land of the living.'

'My God. You're alive,' Ben said.

'Yes, I am.'

'How the Hell did you manage that, John?' Megan asked, making the three women's presence known.

'I knew that this would happen,' Ben said.

'Then why are you so surprised to see me?' Locke said.

'Because it's one thing to believe it, John. It's another thing to see it.'

'Then why were you trying to run away to the main Island?'

'I broke the rules, John. I came back to the Island. I was going to answer for what I'd done. I was going back... to be judged.'

'You have got to be kidding me,' Jacquilyn muttered.

'Judged? By whom?'

'Ben, you can't do this,' Megan said.

'I have to, Megan. John, we don't even have a word for it, but I believe you call it the Monster.'

--

'Water?' Raven said, sitting down next to Cass.

'Thank you,' she said, taking a drink. 'When do you reckon rescue's coming, Saffron?'

'I swear, you may be my boss, but I will knock your head off your shoulders if you call me Saffron one more time,' she warned. 'I don't know when rescue will come.'

'Hopefully soon,' Corey said, sitting down.

'Why were you on that flight, Corey?' Cass asked.

'Friends of mine wanted me to do God knows what with them. You?'

'my mother needs my help,' she said. 'Raven was coming with me to help.'

Lie. Corey could tell she was lying. Not about Raven coming to help, but about her mother. So why was she really on the flight?

--

'What's in the crate?' Amanda asked curiously as she walked past Addison, Logan, Illana, Bram, Jonas and Kyle.

'Just some stuff we need to get moved,' Addison said.

'Really?' she said.

'You doubt me?'

'I'm just curious. Need any help?'

'No, thanks,' Logan smiled at her. 'We've got it under control.'

--

Ben, Megan, Madison, Alex, Ursula and Jacquilyn were sitting in Ben's old office, when Locke walked in.

'So this is your old office, huh?' Locke said. 'I never pictured you leading your people from behind a desk. It seems a little corporate.'

'Was there something that you needed, John?' Ben asked.

'Well, Ben, I was hoping that you and I could talk about the elephant in the room.'

'I assume you're referring to the fact that I killed you.'

'Yeah.'

The other five people watched and waited for his answer.

'It was the only way to get you back to the Island, along with as many of those who left as possible. You do remember, John – that's why you left in the first place, to convince them to come back? But you failed. And the only way to bring them together was by your death, and you understood that. It's why you were about to kill yourself when I stopped you.'

'If all I had to do was die, Ben, they why did you stop me?'

'You had critical information that would've died with you. And once you'd given it to me... well, I just didn't have time to talk you back into hanging yourself. So I took a shortcut. And look at you, John. I was right. You're here. You're back. So are the rest of them. I don't know where yet exactly, but they came. It worked. And that's why I did it, because it was in the best interests of the Island.'

'I was just hoping for an apology,' he paused. 'I've decided to help you, Ben.'

'Help me do what?'

'Do what you say you are on your way to do. Be judged.'

The others all looked surprised. Why would he want to see that?

'That's not something you want to see, John.'

'If everything you've done has been in the best interests of the Island... then I'm sure the Monster will understand.'

--

The next morning Amanda walked up to Locke.

'I'm coming with you,' she announced.

'I'm sorry?' Locke said.

'I know you, Ben, Megan, Madison, Ursula, Alex and that other woman are going back to that island, and I want to come with you.'

'Okay, then. Come.'

'Thank you.'

Ben, Madison, Megan, Jacquilyn, Ursula and Alex walked over.

'Let's go,' Locke said to them all.

'Hey!' Addison and Caesar shouted in unison, a group of people walking over with them. Shawn, Logan and Tasha were in that group.

'What are you doing?' Addison demanded.

'We're taking a boat,' Locke said matter-of-factly.

'Where?' Logan asked.

'Over to the main Island,' Amanda said.

'I don't think so,' Caesar said.

'Are these your boats?' Amanda asked. 'Didn't think so. We're taking one.'

'Logan,' Addison said, as if telling him to do something.

He nodded sadly and pointed his gun at Amanda. Amanda looked shocked for a minute before whipping out her own gun and pointing it straight back at him.

No one dared to breathe as the two lovers faced off.

--

'_So you're a clairvoyant?' the police officer questioned._

'_Yes, I am,' a twenty three year old Demelza said, hating what she was about to do. Why was she doing this? First pretending to be a woman by the name Winter Espana, and then lying about something as important as this? What kind of person was she becoming? _

'_And if you can talk to the ghost of Harley, you will be able to determine whether or not Davina Reed killed her?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_Then do your stuff,' she said. Demelza nodded and walked into the room where the man, Harley, had been murdered by her sister. She couldn't believe what she was about to do to save her sister._

'_Harley,' Demelza said._

'_Who are you?' a ghost said, appearing._

'_My name is Winter Espana. Who murdered you?'_

'_Her name was Davina Reed.'_

_Demelza didn't react. 'You don't know. So her name wasn't Davina Reed?' _

'_Yes, it was Davina,' he said._

'_Just some person who broke into the house?'_

'_It was Davina!'_

'_Okay. Thank you for your time. I'm sorry for what happened.'_

'_It was Davina!' he yelled as she left._

_She walked out of the room with the police officer._

'_He said someone broke in and was stealing some stuff. He tried to defend himself, and the person shot him. He said it wasn't Davina Reed, though.'_

'_That's what the other clairvoyant said,' she nodded._

'_Who was the other clairvoyant?'_

'_Her name was Annalise Jenkins. It seems, seeing as we didn't have enough evidence anyway, apart from the word of Harley's sister, that, thanks to you, Winter, and Annalise, we will be able to release Miss Reed. Thank you for your help.'_

'_No problem,' she murmured. She had just gotten her sister out of life imprisonment, but she didn't feel happy._

_--_

Everyone watched the two point their guns at each other.

'Drop your gun, Amanda,' Logan said. 'Or I will shoot,' he added, hating what he had to do.

'How about you drop yours, Logan?' she asked, not believing that he would shoot her.

'Just shoot her, Logan,' Addison said, as if giving him an order. His finger didn't go over the trigger. 'Shoot her, or I will.'

Logan quickly thought. If he didn't shoot her, Addison would, and would go for the head or heart, meaning she'd kill her. But if he shot her in the arm, which would save her life, Amanda would hate him.

He made his decision.

'Logan,' Addison said.

Regrettably he put his finger on the trigger and shot at Amanda, whose eyes widened. Quick as a flash Addison pulled her trigger too, making it go for the heart.

In a split second Alex jumped in the air in front of Amanda, the bullets hitting her.

Megan, Madison, Ursula and Jacquilyn all dropped down next to her, putting pressure on her wounds.

'Step away from the boat,' Addison said, seemingly unconcerned by the fact that she just shot Alex.

'No. I'm not gonna step away from the boat. I'm gonna take it, and you're gonna let me,' Locke said.

'You're not taking anything,' Caesar said, reaching into his bag for his gun.

'You looking for this?' Ben asked, shooting him dead.

'She's dead,' Megan announced, a tear falling from her eye. Amanda got a murderous expression on her face and she lunged for Addison, tackling her to the ground.

She punched her in the face.

'Need I remind you that I have a gun?' Addison asked. Amanda's eyes widened and she tried to get the gun out of her grip. As the two women struggled the trigger was pulled.

'Amanda!' Shawn, Tasha and Logan all exclaimed at once.

'Addison!' Kyle and Jonas exclaimed at the same time as the other three.

The five of them ran forward, just as Amanda got up.

'You okay?' Shawn asked her.

'Yeah, fine,' she said, glowering at Logan.

'These people,' Ben said, gesturing to Megan, Madison, Jacquilyn, Ursula, Tasha, Shawn, Samantha and Amanda. 'And I are taking a boat. Does anyone else have a problem with that?'

One by one most of the group of them walked away, Logan after a long look at Amanda.

'Consider that my apology,' Ben said to Locke, throwing him the gun. He kneeled down in front of Alex and closed her eyes, before kissing her forehead. He followed the others into the boat.

'I want to come,' Davina exclaimed suddenly, following them, with Corey, Annalise and Demelza behind her.

They all looked at Ben.

'Fine. Then come.'

--

A few hours later the group of them got to the dock.

'Home sweet home,' Madison smiled at Jacquilyn.

'Looks like we're not the first ones who decided to tie up here,' Locke said, nodding his head towards the other boat.

'That would be Sun and Lapidus. I showed them where the boats were, and Sun thanked me by smashing me on the head with a gun,' Ben said.

'Oh. Is she the one that hurt your arm? I noticed you were favoring it on the way over.'

'No. Someone else hurt my arm.'

'You just make friends everywhere you go, don't you?' Tasha asked.

'Well, I've found sometimes that friends can be significantly more dangerous than enemies.'

'Is that why you shot an unarmed man in the chest?' Locke asked.

'The man was unarmed because I'd stolen his gun – the gun he was going to use to kill you. I couldn't let that happen.'

'No sense in me dying twice, right?'

'You're welcome.'

The group of them walked in relative silence on the way to the Barracks.

On the way Tasha put her hand in Shawn's. He looked at her.

'I'm sorry she's dead,' she murmured quietly.

'So am I,' he sighed.

'So am I,' Samantha, who had been walking with Amanda, said, walking beside Shawn. 'She was nice.'

Shawn smiled at the young girl as she put her hand in the one Tasha's wasn't in. Tasha smiled.

'We're going to your old house, aren't we?' Locke asked Ben.

'Yes. It's the only place I can summon it... the "monster." Once it arrives, I'll either be forgiven... or I won't.'

'I think you're lying,' Locke said suddenly.

'Lying about what?'

'That you want to be judged for leaving the Island and coming back because it's against the rules. I don't think you care about rules.'

'Then what do I want to be judged for, John?'

'For killing your daughter,' he said. Megan stopped in her tracks.

'How dare you!' she exclaimed.

'Megan,' Ursula, Madison, Jacquilyn and Ben all said in warning.

She shot Locke a look of disdain and opened her mouth, but Amanda cut her off.

'Guys,' she said. 'We're here.'

They all looked to see they were there, and they walked towards Ben's house.

'So whose idea was it to move into these houses?' Shawn asked.

'Excuse me?' Jacquilyn said.

'Well, your people were living in the jungle. And then after you murdered the DHARMA people, you relocated here. I just wondered if it was your idea,' Locke said.

'Do you disapprove?'

'It just doesn't seem like something the Island would want.'

'You don't have the first idea what this Island wants.'

'Are you sure about that?'

They kept walking and saw a light go on in a house.

'What the Hell?' Davina asked.

'That was your house, wasn't it?' Tasha asked.

'Yes, and that's Alex's room,' Ben said.

'Well, I suppose you better go over there and check it out,' Locke said.

--

Ben walked in the house cautiously. He walked to Alex's room and opened the door.

'Sun?' he asked.

'What are you doing here?' Lapidus asked.

'This used to be my house. I saw a light turned on. What are the two of you doing in here?' Ben said.

Sun passed Ben the photo.

'That was taken in 1977,' she said.

'Are you trying to tell me that your friends were in the DHARMA Initiative?'

'You don't know about this?'

'Of course not. Where did you get this? Who gave this to you?'

'We met some crazy old man outside. He said his name was Christian. He told us to come in here and wait,' Lapidus said.

'Wait for what?'

'He said if I ever wanted to see my husband again, I had to wait here for John Locke,' Sin said.

'But considering he's dead, we ain't holding our breath,' Lapidus added.

'Well, you might want to look outside,' Ben said. The two looked out the window to see the other group, Locke in the middle of them. He waved at them.

--

'What you're saying, it's... impossible,' Sun said to Locke, ten minutes later.

'Impossibility is something I've grown used to on this island, so this is nothing,' Tasha said.

'I don't know how, I don't know why, but I'm sure there's a very good reason for it,' Locke said to Sun.

'As long as the dead guy says there's a reason, well, then I guess everything's gonna be just peachy,' Miranda said sarcastically.

'Says you,' Annalise and Demelza murmured in unison.

'forget about the fact that the rest of your people are supposedly 30 years ago... now the only ones who are here to help us are a murderer and a guy who can't seem to remember how the hell he got out of a coffin. Sun, Tasha, Shawn, Amanda, Demelza, Corey, Davina, Annalise, please, let's just go back to the plane, see if I can fix the radio, and maybe we can get some help,' Lapidus said.

'If you leave with him, you'll never find your husband again. I'm all the help you need,' Locke said to Sun.

'Are you saying you know how to find them? How to find Jin?' Sun asked.

'I have some ideas.'

'I'm sorry to say, but I'm leaving with or without you,' Lapidus said.

'If there's any chance of finding my husband, then I have to stay,' Sun said.

He nodded and turned to the others. 'What about the rest of you?'

'I'm staying,' Amanda said. 'The only person I trusted back there tried to shoot me a few hours ago.'

'I'm staying,' Tasha said. 'I have to find my cousin.'

'I'm staying,' Shawn said. 'I don't trust anyone on the other island.'

'I'm staying,' Corey said. 'My sister's somewhere on this island.'

'I'm staying,' Annalise said. 'Coz I can.'

'I'm staying,' Davina said. 'Really sounds like fun.'

'I'm staying,' Demelza said. 'Vina stays, I stay. Simple as that.'

All right,' Lapidus said. 'Well, for God sake, all of you watch your back.'

They nodded before he left.

'How do we find Jin?' Sun asked Locke.

'Ben has something to do first. Isn't that right, Ben?' Locke said.

'Yes, John. That's right,' Ben said.

'Better get to it then.'

--

'Where did John go?' Ben said half an hour later, walking out.

'He said he had something to do,' Tasha said. 'I will never understand him.'

'Did he say what it was?'

'No, I didn't ask. Jack must have lied,' Sun said.

'Excuse me?'

'About Locke being dead. I don't know why he would, but that's the only explanation.'

'Jack didn't lie. John was dead.'

'Just because he was in a coffin doesn't mean that he couldn't have faked his dea-' Shawn argued before getting cut off.

'Trust me. I'm sure.'

'So you knew this would happen to Locke if we brought him back here?'

'Sun, I had no idea it would happen. I've seen this Island do miraculous things. I've seen it heal the sick, but never once has it done anything like this. Dead is dead. You don't get to come back from that, not even here. So the fact that John Locke is walking around this Island... scares the living hell out of me. You may all want to go inside,' he added.

'Why?'

'Because what's about to come out of that jungle is something I can't control.'

'Any luck?' Locke said from behind them.

'It hasn't shown up yet.'

'Last time we didn't have to wait this long.'

'It's not a train, John,' Madison said. 'It doesn't run on a schedule.'

'Well, if it's not gonna come to us, then... I suppose we'll have to go to it.'

'It doesn't work that way. I only know how to summon it. I don't know where it actually is.'

'You could've just asked, Ben,' Jacquilyn said. 'Coz I do.'

**--**

'How the Hell do you know where you are going?' Ursula asked twenty-five minutes later.

'I used to come here regularly,' Jacquilyn said.

'Why?'

'Because I could.'

'We should keep moving,' Amanda said.

'Yes, we should.'

'I think I know where we're going now, Jacquilyn,' Ben said.

'Do you?' Locke asked.

'It's the same place they brought me as a child. It's where the Island healed me.'

'Well... let's hope it's as generous this time around.'

'What is it?' Corey asked, looking at the wall they had just approached.

'It's the wall around our Temple.'

'You lot have a Temple?' Annalise asked. 'God. What don't you have?'

'Where is it?' Davina asked. 'The Temple?'

'About a half mile from here,' Megan said. 'We built this wall to keep people like the two of you from ever seeing it.'

'We're not going into your Temple, Ben. We're going under it,' Locke said.

'And how'd you know that, John?' Jacquilyn asked.

'I just know.'

--

'Captain Lapidus!' Cass yelled, running down the beach when she saw Lapidus approach the island on the boat. 'Captain Lapidus! You're back. Thank God. They found guns.'

'What are you talking about?' Lapidus asked. 'Who found guns?'

'Illana and four of the others. They said they were in charge now.'

'Where are they?'

--

'What's going on?' Lapidus demanded after being showed where they were.

'What lies in the shadow of the statue?' Jonas asked.

'What?'

'Answer the damn question!' Logan exclaimed. 'What lies in the shadow of the statue?'

'I have no idea what the-'

He was cut off when Illana pistol-whipped him in the face, making him fall to the ground.

'Get everyone else,' she said to Kyle. 'Tell them it's time. And tie him up. He's coming with us.'

--

Half an hour after Locke and Ben had gone under the Temple, both of them came out.

'What happened?' Megan asked.

'It let me live,' Ben said to them.

--

'_Dan, what are you doing?' Demelza asked as she saw her foster brother rush around the room. _

'_I'm going to Sydney, Mel,' he said._

'_Why?' Davina asked._

'_Because my father's there,' he said._

'_Your father?' Mel asked in surprise._

'_Yes, Demelza. My father.'_

'_Sydney?' she said, feeling a strange sense of dread._

'_Yes, Sydney. Why do you ask?'_

_She looked at him seriously. 'Don't.'_

'_I'm going, Mel.'_

'_No! Don't you dare go! You can't do this to us Daniel!'_

'_Why the Hell not?!'_

'_Because something bad will happen if you do. People will die.'_

'_Oh my God, not your annoying "all-knowing" crap again,' he groaned._

'_They will die, Daniel.'_

'_Who will die?'_

'_I don't know. But some people you love will be put in danger and some will die.'_

'_People I love? Like who?'_

'_A Hispanic woman. A red head. A green eyed man.'_

'_Right…'_

'_You can't go.'_

'_Newsflash, I am. And you can't stop me. You're not right about this, this time, Demelza,' he said before walking out._

_--_

Richard was sitting in a tent, building a ship in a bottle. He didn't look up as a shadow was cast over him.

'You actually have enough patience for that?' Nick said. 'He's here, by the way.'

Richard immediately stood up and walked out of the tent to see Locke walking into their camp, a boar over his shoulders.

'I brought dinner,' he said before setting the boar in the sand.

'John?' he said.

'Hello, Richard. It's been a while,' Locke said.

'Not long enough,' Jacquilyn added, walking onto the beach too. Richard looked at her in shock.

'Jacquilyn?'

'Richard,' she smiled at him as the others followed her out onto the beach.

'It's been three years. What happened? What – where were you?' Richard asked Locke.

'I'll explain on the way,' Locke said.

'On the way where?'

'It does gonna be night soon. You and I have an errand to run, and we don't have a lot of time.'

'What's he doing here?' Richard asked, looking at Ben.

'He helped me get back.'

'Why did Locke say these were his people?' Sun softly asked Megan.

'When we left the Island, John stepped in. He's the leader now,' Megan answered quietly.

'Who's that man he's talking to?'

'His name is Richard Alpert. He's a kind of... adviser. And he has had that job for a very, very long time.'

Sun walked over to Richard and Locke.

'Were you here in 1977?' Sun asked.

'Excuse me?' Richard asked. She took out the photo and showed it to him.

'These people... Jack Shephard, Kate Austen, Hugo Reyes. They were here with my husband--Jin Kwon. Were you here? Do you remember them? Any of them?' she asked.

'Yes, I was here 30 years ago. And I do. I remember these people. I remember meeting them very clearly, because... I watched them all die.'

--

Sun sat on the beach, fingering her wedding ring.

'Water?' Locke asked, sitting down next to her.

'Do you think it's true? They're all dead?' Sun asked him.

'I don't think we went through all this for nothing, Sun.'

'I'm ready, John,' Richard said, walking over.

'You still have that compass I gave you?'

'A little rusty, but she can still find north.'

'Ben, I'd appreciate it if you'd join us,' Locke called over to where Ben was.

'What, John, don't you trust me here with my former people? Afraid I'll stage a coup?' Ben asked.

'I'm not afraid of anything you can do anymore, Ben.'

'Well, in that case, I'd love to come.'

Locke turned to Sun. 'Stay here. We'll be back in a couple of hours. I'll see what I can find out. But whatever happens, Sun, you have my word, if there's a way for you and Jin to be together again, if there's a way to save our people... I'll find it.'

--

Jacquilyn sat with Megan, Madison, Andrew and Ursula in the sand.

'Ursula,' Brent said, walking over with Gabe behind him.

'You're back from hunting then,' Andrew said.

'Yeah,' Gabe said. 'Where's Richard?'

'He went into the jungle with Ben and Locke,' Jacqui said. 'Top secret, apparently.'

Gabe looked at her in shock. 'Jacqui…'

She stood up. 'Gabriel,' she smiled hugging him.

'You're back,' he said softly into her hair. Everyone else walked away to give them privacy.

'Yeah. Finally,' she added.

'I'm glad.'

'So am I,' she said, moving her head back and kissing his lips.

--

'So, John... you ready to tell me where you've been the last three years?' Richard asked as they walked.

'You really don't know?' Locke said in surprise.

'Well, I know that on the day that Ben here turned the wheel, you and I were sitting on a log. There was a bright light. There was a loud noise, and then you just... you disappeared.'

'Well, Richard, you're just about to see where I disappeared to. And after we're finished with that, I'd like you to take me to see Jacob.'

Ben and Richard stopped suddenly.

'That's not how it works, John,' Ben said.

'Is that true, Richard? Is this gonna be a problem?'

'You just got back, John. There's no reason to rush into-'

'I am the leader now. Right?'

'Yes, John. That's right,' he sighed.

'Good. Then I would like you to take me to Jacob. Can you do that?'

'Yeah, of course.'

'Fantastic. Let's keep moving. We're almost to the plane.'

'What plane?' Ben asked.

'It's a Beechcraft used to smuggle heroin,' Locke said as they made it to the edge of the clearing. 'Flew out of Nigeria, crashed here. All right, Richard, listen very carefully because you're only gonna have about three minutes to get this right.'

'Get what right?'

'A man's about to walk out of the jungle. He's been shot in the leg. You'll need this to get the bullet out,' he passed him a bag.

'I'm sorry, John. I'm not-'

'Now just listen. This is the important part. You're gonna need to tell him that he has to bring everyone who left back to the Island. And when he asks how to do that... You tell him he's gonna have to die.'

At that moment a man limped into the clearing.

'Who is that man, John?' Ben asked.

'Me.'

-- **Tasha sat in the sand with Sammy and Shawn, the three of them looking out into the ocean silently.** '**Excuse me?' a young Spanish voice said. 'Natasha Santos?'** **Tasha turned her head and her eyes widened. 'Amy,' she said softly, looking at the fifteen year old girl. She got up slowly. Amy smiled widely at her and hugged her tightly, tears escaping her eyes.** '**Mummy,' Sammy interrupted the moment. 'Who's that?'** **Tasha stopped hugging her younger sister and took Sammy's hand as she knelt down. 'Sammy, this is your aunt Amy,' she introduced. 'Amy, this is my daughter, Samantha.'** '**Hi Samantha,' she smiled widely.** '**Hi Amy,' Sammy said shyly. ** **Amy's eyes moved past her sister and niece to Shawn. She turned back to her sister and spoke in Spanish. 'Are you, by any chance, with that guy?' she asked.** '**Possibly,' she smiled, also talking in Spanish.** '**He's cute,' she said, still in Spanish as she eyed him.** '**Bitch!' she exclaimed jokingly in Spanish. 'Stay away from him,' she laughed. 'He's mine.'** **Amy laughed along with her sister.** '**I really hate it when you speak Spanish,' Shawn said.**

'Everyone!' Jacquilyn yelled suddenly to the people on the beach. 'Listen up! The almighty leader wishes to speak to everyone!'

Everyone turned at her outburst and looked at Locke.

'Hello, everyone,' he said. 'My name is John Locke. I've been told that for some time, you all have been accepting orders from a man named Jacob. And yet, oddly enough, it seems that no one has actually seen him. Now I'm sure there are very good reasons why his existence and whereabouts are secret. I just don't know what they are. And to be honest with all of you, if there's a man telling us what to do, I want to know who he is.

'This man, Jacob?' Sun said. 'Can he tell us how to bring Jin and the rest of our people back here?'

'Absolutely. Richard has agreed to show us where we need to go. So I'm gonna go and see Jacob right now. And I'd like all of you to come with me.'

They all began nodding and murmuring amongst themselves.

'I'm starting to think John Locke is gonna be trouble,' Richard murmured.

'Why do you think I tried to kill him?' Ben said.

--

_A twenty three year old Davina tried not to punch the man out as he looked her up and down, stopping for a lot longer then necessary at her chest. She walked over to him, smiling coyly, only because she had to. After all, he was the only person who had access to the room she needed to go to in the hotel._

'_Like what you see?' she asked seductively._

'_Oh, yeah,' he nodded, smirking slightly._

_He was making this extremely easy on her._

_--_

_Davina kissed the man back as they got into room 423. As soon as the door was closed she pushed him onto the bed and took a gun from in her knee high boot, pointing it at him._

'_What's the combination to the safe?' she asked calmly._

'_What the Hell?' he said, confused._

'_The combination to the safe.'_

'_What safe?' he feigned innocence._

'_You know which one, so tell me the combination, or so help me I will kill you,' she said calmly._

_His eyes widened. '23-15-4,' he said quickly._

'_Thank you,' she said, walking forward and pistol-whipping him in the face, watching as he fell unconscious._

_She walked over to the painting of a ship on the wall and removed it, going for the safe behind it._

'_23…15…4,' she murmured as she did each part of the combination. She opened it and looked inside. _

_There was a folder with the words "The Island" on the front of it, another folder with the words "Benjamin Linus", another with the words "Oceanic Flight 815"… hang on. Wasn't that the flight that Dan had taken? The one that crashed? _

_In the safe there was also a diamond necklace, which is what her employer wanted for some reason. She couldn't resist though. She grabbed the three files, and the necklace. She looked around the room to see a computer, with a fax machine next to it. Thank God. She took all the documents out of the files and faxed them to herself. After fifteen minutes of that she had done them all and she placed the three files back in the safe. She would've taken them with her, but her employer would have known that she hadn't followed her precise orders. Suddenly she heard the sound of people in the hallway, trying to break down the door. Looking out the window she saw that there were police cars. Crap. They knew she was here. She closed the safe and put the 150 carat diamond necklace around her neck. She went back to the window and saw that four storey's below there was a pool, almost directly under her. She had to take the chance._

_Davina slipped the short red dress off and took off her heels, climbing through the window. She threw the gun onto the roof above her, as she stood on a small ledge outside the window. She looked below her as the door to the room she had just left burst open. She jumped off the building and dove into the water below. She swam to the side of the pool and climbed out, a hotel worker passing her a white robe. She smiled at him as she put it on, and began to walk out of the hotel. She got out and hailed a taxi, getting herself driven away from the police._

_--_

**Dramatic, isn't it? Logan and Addison shoot at Amanda, Alex takes the bullets and dies, Amanda kills Addison in her rage, Caesar tries to kill Locke for it, and Ben kills Caesar to save Locke. And the Amy in this chapter was Tasha's younger sister, who was seen in like two chapters and taken by the Others. But I thought a reunion might be good. And Gabe and Jacqui reunite. Which is nice. And don't you agree the sisters have a pretty interesting past? Demelza lying to keep her sister out of jail, Davina stealing and finding files…**

**Here's the preview:**

'You almost killed me, so excuse me for not trusting you.'

--

'I vowed to never become you. And I still ended up doing it.'

--

'I really hate her.'

'Yeah, well she hates you too.'

--

'She just slapped me for no reason!'

'Oh, sweetheart. I had a reason.'

**--**

'I love you so much.'

--

'It's great being a ghost, Dinah,' the teenager said.

--

'I see dead people.'

--

'Do what you guys do best.'

'She means torture, doesn't she?'

--

'Who are you?' Skye asked, moving away from the man.

--

'We will kill him. And the girl, while we're at it.'

--

**Next chapter we're back to the seventies. And most likely won't see the 2007 people until I'm up to the Incident.**

**Oh, and a poll about the next death(s) is on my authors page. Please vote. It's important.**

**Oh, and just something I think you might find interesting: Jacob will be seen in flashbacks coming up.**


	54. Meet Again: Skye Summers

**Here's the next chapter. It's Skye centric. Enjoy! I don't own Lost.**

_A nine year old Skye blinked as she woke up. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was walking along the canyon and then… nothing. Oh, God. Had she fallen down the canyon? Looking up she saw that the canyon went above her. Damn. _

_Looking up at the sky she saw that the sun was setting. She had gone for a walk at around ten o'clock in the morning. She'd been unconscious the whole time. Were they looking for her? Maybe she had to find them. Maybe they couldn't find her._

_She stood up, and gasped at the pain in her leg. Looking at it she saw that her left leg had a sharp stick sticking out of it. Should she remove it? Taking the chance she grabbed it and pulled it out, yelling when she felt the pain. Now all she had to do was find her way home._

_--_

'Skye!'

Skye shook her head as she woke up. She had, for some reason, dreamed about when she had been lost, as a kid. She stood up, glancing at her left leg. She could still see the scar, even after twelve years.

'Skye! Come on, open up!'

It was then she remembered the reason she woke up in the first place. She walked over to the door and opened it to see Kit.

'Hey,' she said.

'Happy birthday,' he said, kissing her cheek.

'Thank you. I forgot myself,' she smiled, as she let him in.

'Did you hear?' he asked.

'Hear what?' she asked curiously.

'They're back.'

'What?'

'Jack, Kate, Sophie, Rosie, Alice, Sayid, Hurley… Dinah. They're back.'

'What? How?'

'I don't know. But they're back. And Sayid and Dinah were captured, apparently Hostiles.'

'Excuse me, what?' a voice said, walking in the room. 'They're back?'

Kit turned to Adira. 'Yes.'

'And Dinah's apparently a Hostile?'

'Apparently.'

Adira ran out of the house.

'I wasn't meant to let her know,' Kit confessed.

--

'They're not talking,' Phil said.

'What do you expect?' Evelyn said.

'I think we need to get Oldham,' Horace said.

'We don't need to do that,' Adira walked in.

'And why is that, Adira?' Carson asked.

'Word has spread,' she told them. 'I've heard that two Middle Eastern's were found. One a young woman, probably still a teenager,' she took a picture out of her back pocket. 'Is this the girl?' she showed the picture to them. It was one of her and Dinah.

'Yes,' Carson said in surprise. 'Why do you have a picture of her?'

'She's no Hostile. She's my daughter.'

--

'Alia!' Mira exclaimed, walking in her house. 'You're back!'

'Shh,' Alia told her. 'Your niece is sleeping. Or at least trying to,' she added, looking at the baby in her arms.

'My niece?'

'Well, yeah, Mira. Although we are in no way related, I regard you as a better sister than Hana or Sasha. So yeah, you're niece.'

Mira smiled at her. 'She's beautiful, Alia. What's her name?'

'Cleopatra. Do you want to hold her?'

'Can I?'

'Of course,' she said, passing her daughter to her friend. 'Watch her head.'

'Hi, Cleo. I'm your aunt Mira.'

Alia smiled at them. 'Promise me something, Mira.'

'What is it?'

'If something should happen to me-'

'Nothing's going to happen to you.'

'If something should happen to me,' she repeated. 'Promise me you will always protect her. Will you do that for me?'

'Do you even need to ask, Ali?'

--

'What do you mean that she's your daughter?!' Radzinsky yelled.

'Exactly what I'm saying! When we shipwrecked here, my daughter was on that ship. We could never find her. It's obvious that the Hostiles found her. Just let me talk to her. She doesn't like speaking English though.'

'No. you can't talk to her.'

'She doesn't trust easily. If she knew I was here, she'd talk.'

'Stuart,' Carson said to Radzinsky. 'Listen to her. This is not unreasonable.'

'Okay,' Horace said. 'Adira, you have ten minutes.'

'Toda,' Adira said before walking into the room Dinah was being held in. she was facing away from the door.

'Shalom, bat,' Adira said. Dinah whirled around and gaped at her.

--

Rosie walked into the infirmary.

'Hi, Rosalyn, isn't it?' a woman in her forties said, smiling kindly.

'Actually, most people just call me Rosie, but yes. Rosalyn,' she smiled back.

'Welcome. My name is Layla. We don't really get many people here in the infirmary.'

'Apart from the hypochondriacs,' a man said, walking over. 'And the occasional kid hurting themselves.'

'Rosie, this is my son, Jamal,' Layla introduced.

'Hi, nice to meet you,' Rosie said to him.

'You too,' he smiled. 'You know, it's a nice change. We don't have beautiful doctors. Well, we didn't until now.'

Layla rolled her eyes at her son. 'Jamal, you don't need to flirt with every female member of the Initiative. Go annoy Hana, or help your father, or see Alia and the baby. Or maybe, as crazy as it sounds, actually spend time with Sasha.'

'Whatever,' he said, walking out.

'Sorry about him. I don't know where he gets it from,' she laughed.

--

'And why should I?' Dinah asked, her voice still holding the ice that everything she had said for the past few years had. She could not believe what her mother was telling her to do.

'Because if you don't, you will die, Dinah,' Adira said.

'Az mah? I'll deserve to.'

'What? Why?'

'I vowed to never become you. And I still ended up doing it. So I deserve to die.'

'What do you mean you became me and that you deserve to die because of it?'

'I became an assassin. I became one of the most horrible people in the world, a heartless bitch. I cared for no one but myself. I told Tasha of all people I'd kill her if she ever talked to me again! Tasha was my best friend! And I threatened to kill her! The same thing you did to Adah! Only you killed her. Your best friend. Shows what type of person you are, Adira.'

Adira winced when Dinah called her by her first name. 'And what type of person is that?'

'A ruthless and heartless killer.'

'And what type of person are you?'

'A person who made mistakes. A person who realizes the evil that she's done. A person who is trying to find redemption.'

'Redemption?'

'Ken. I _pray_ that you can find redemption in the next life, Adira. Because there is no way you will be able to find it in this one. Not now. Not after everything that you've done.'

--

'So,' Dan said. 'Three years. What's happened?'

'What, you mean in the real world, thirty years from now?' Sophie smiled.

'Yes.'

'I really don't want to say it, because it will hurt me to, but you should know.'

'What is it?'

'I was pregnant.'

'What?' he asked in surprise. If anything, he didn't think it'd be _that_.

She took a deep breath. 'February 2005, I found out I was two months pregnant.'

'February, two months pregnant…' he trailed off. 'Would that mean…?'

'Yeah. You were the father, Dan,' she smiled sadly at him.

''were'? As in past tense?'

'June 2005, I was hit by a car. I miscarried.' A tear slid down her cheek.

'Soph…' he said softly, wiping away the tear. 'I'm so sorry.'

'Yeah. So am I. it was a boy.'

'What was his name?'

'Daniel,' she smiled at him. 'Daniel Cory Stevens.'

'I like it,' he nodded, smiling back at her.

'I kind of got depressed after that,' she confessed.

'What?'

'Not extremely depressed, like Tasha. No. I wasn't hurting myself. Well, at least not physically. I tortured myself emotionally and mentally though. When we got back there were graves for all the people lost in the crash that didn't come back. I would visit yours, although I didn't think you were dead. It was the only thing I could do to be close to you though. The only thing I could do to tell myself that the feelings you had for me were as strong as the ones I had for you.'

''had'? That usually means in the past.'

She rolled her eyes. 'Have, okay? God. Insecure, much?'

He smiled at her and kissed her.

'I love you so much, Daniel Shephard,' she said, in between kisses.

'I love you more, Sophie Stevens.'

--

'I love the way you handle delicate situations, Dinah,' a voice said from next to her.

'Go away,' Dinah said.

'It's like you are completely and utterly clueless,' the voice continued cheerfully.

'Stop annoying me, Calypso,' Dinah said.

'Why not? Remember all the times we annoyed each other? In thirty years from now?'

'Cally…' she warned.

'Dinah…' Calypso countered, smiling.

'You're so annoying!'

'I'm dead. I can go whenever I want to. You're stuck here. It's great being a ghost, Dinah.'

'Then go, if that's what you want to do.'

'What you said to your mother, Dinah. That was cruel. 'Heartless'? 'Ruthless'? You're mother's not like that. You know that.'

'Go away, Cally,' she said.

'No. not until you admit what you said was bitchy.'

'I can't. Go away Calypso Felicity Wedner,' she said through clenched teeth.

'How do you know my middle name?' she asked in surprise.

'I read up on all you guys when I left this God Forsaken place. Please. Go away.'

'Fine. Just think about what I said, Dinah. I'll be back.'

--

Sasha looked out the window.

'What are you doing?' Dragan asked, sensing her standing still, and finding it unusual.

'Watching your sister,' she said casually.

'Stalker, much?'

She smiled slightly. 'She doesn't like me, does she?'

'No,' he shook his head. 'She thinks you're too blunt and aggressive.'

'Aggressive?'

'Yeah. And, just to add to that list, according to everyone else, cold-hearted, bitchy, cruel and scary. Not that I see it though.'

She shot him a look that was wasted on him.

'I'm sorry, but I really hate her,' she said.

'Yeah, well she hates you too,' he smirked as there was a knock on the door. Sasha walked over and opened it to see Tori and Serj.

'What can I do for you two?' she asked.

'Dragan's here, yeah?' Tori asked.

'Yeah,' she nodded.

'I just saw my younger self,' Serj said.

'Come in,' she sighed to both of them. Tori went over and sat down next to Dragan, the two of them beginning to talk. Serj and Sasha walked to the kitchen.

'It's a big shock at first, isn't it?' Sasha asked him.

'You can say that again. And I saw Nazeli.'

'Oh. How'd you take it?'

'Would you say that muttering to Nathan I had something to do and walking off before he got to ask what it was, badly?'

'Yeah. I completely froze up, if you recall. Although they just thought I was freaked out by the Hostiles.'

'Ha. Sasha Ka- Kedrova,' he corrected himself. 'Freaked out? Got to be kidding me.'

At that moment there was another knock on the door. Dragan opened it.

'Sasha here, yes?' Adira asked. He nodded and she walked in, a sad expression on her face. The others all looked at her curiously. 'My daughter just told me that I am a ruthless and heartless killer, and that I will never find redemption in this life.'

'You won't,' Sasha said calmly.

'Excuse me?' she asked in shock.

'You have a grain of hope in finding it in the next life. I don't have any hope in the next ten lives. So yes. You won't find it this life. Take it as a compliment.'

'I think I will,' she smiled slightly. 'You're not that bad, Sasha.'

'I need to remind you that I almost killed you.'

'And I almost killed you,' she countered.

'This is not in your defense, Sasha,' Serj said. 'But you did help plan something that was nothing short of genocide.'

'Exactly,' she said to Adira.

'I killed my best friend,' Adira said.

'I killed my sister.'

'I killed my half-brother.'

'I killed my baby,' she said.

'Technically that was your sister who did that.'

'I provoked her into it.'

'That's kind of twisted,' Tori said.

'Thank you for your assessment,' Sasha said sarcastically.

'Sasha,' Dragan said, warning her not to continue.

She rolled her eyes and walked to the door, wrenching it open. 'What?' she said Anya, whose hand was poised to knock.

'LaFleur wants you and Adira to talk some sense into Sayid and Dinah,' she said.

'Talk some sense into them?' Adira asked.

'Yes. Do what you guys do best,' she said before walking out.

'She means torture, doesn't she?' Serj said, filling the silence.

'I'm not going to torture my own daughter, Serj,' Adira said.

'I'll torture her,' Sasha said.

'You do that and I will break every bone in your body,' Adira hissed.

'Okay, I won't. You know what we have to do now though,' she said.

'Oldham,' Dragan said.

--

Hurley walked over to where Rosie, Sophie, Jack and Kate were sitting and placed some food on the table.

'What's going on with Sayid and Dinah?' Hurley asked after glancing around to make sure no one was listening.

'We don't know anything yet,' Jack said.

'What do you mean, you don't know anything? I thought you were at Sawyer's last night. What did he tell you?' Kate asked.

'He told me to leave him alone and let him do his job.'

'I'll talk to Ivy, see what she knows,' Rosie said.

'I'll talk to Juliet, see what she can tell me,' Kate added.

'Well, if Sawyer didn't tell you anything, why would Juliet?' Hurley asked.

'Why wouldn't she?'

'Coz they're together.'

'What do you mean, they're together?'

'As in a relationship, Kate,' Sophie said.

'Who didn't see it coming, seriously?' Dan asked walking over and standing behind them.

'Dan,' Rosie smiled. This was the first time she had spoken to him.

'Rosie, Jack, Hurley, Kate,' he said, looking around at them. 'Nice to talk to you all again.'

'Dan,' Evelyn said walking over as well. 'Dinah's talking. She was taken by the Hostiles three years ago apparently. She has been trying to escape since and finally had the chance.'

'Well, that's good.'

'But Sayid…'

'Yeah?' he asked.

'He's not talking. Radzinsky had a bright idea,' she began.

'Oh, okay. So a stupid idea. What was it?'

'Taking him to Oldham,' she said.

'What?!'

'You heard me. This is gonna stuff everything up,' she sighed.

'Do you think? Let's go.'

--

Seth opened the door of his house, a few seconds after there was a knock.

'Hi,' he smiled at Missy.

'Hi, Seth,' she said quickly. 'Look, I gotta go, but I need to tell you something first.'

'What is it?'

'I love you, and just thought you should know,' she leaned up and kissed him. 'Okay, nice talking to you, bye.' She ran back the way she had come.

Seth looked after her in wonder.

--

Adira, Dan, Evelyn, Sasha, Sayid and Sawyer watched as Phil and Horace talked to Oldham.

'Who is that man?' Sayid asked softly.

'He's our _you,' _Sawyer said.

'One thing's for sure, friend,' Oldham said. 'You _will_ tell us the truth.'

Sasha, Adira, Sawyer, Evelyn and Dan exchanged quick worried looks.

--

Skye and Nat walked in the security station, going to the cell that Dinah was still being kept in. no one was in the station apart from the three of them. Dinah had her back to her.

'Shalom, Dinah,' Nat said. Dinah turned around and looked at them.

'It is shalom, right?' Skye asked.

'Ken. Shalom,' she said to them.

'You got the tumor removed,' Nat said.

'Ken.'

'You threatened to kill Tasha.'

'Ken.'

'You became an assassin.'

'Ken.'

'For Ben.'

'Ken.'

'Why?'

'At first it was to get back to my mother. But then it was to be back where I belonged. I grew to hate my mother.'

'Why?' Skye asked.

'She was a bad person before the crash. And I was becoming her.'

'You hated her because you became her?'

'Ken.' She paused. 'Kit and you are together, aren't you?' she asked.

'Ken,' she smiled.

'Don't feel threatened by me. If I wanted him I'd be able to get him.'

'I'm not worried about that. Because you know I'd fight for it.'

--

'What are we watching?' Leo asked, walking up behind the group of people.

Nathan nodded his head towards the van.

Leo nodded in understanding when he saw the prisoner. 'So what's the verdict? Is he innocent?'

'Perhaps,' Hana said.

'But perhaps not,' Belinda added. She thought he was though. She had never seen him before.

'What are we looking at?' Mira asked, walking over with Alia, who had Cleopatra in her arms.

'The prisoner,' Leo said. 'Nice to see you back, Alia,' he added.

'Nice to be back,' she smiled.

'Where's Matt?' Belinda asked.

'Ann Arbor,' she said, slightly sad as they continued to watch the prisoner.

--

_Skye opened her eyes. It had been three days since she had fallen down the canyon, and she still hadn't been able to find her way home. But they had to be looking for her…right? She looked around her and, to her surprise, there was a man waiting for her to wake up._

'_Who are you?' Skye asked, moving away from him. He looked over at her._

'_You don't remember?' he asked. 'I found you last night, and told you I would bring you back to your parents, Skye.'_

'_How do you know my name?' the man was starting to freak her out._

'_You told me last night,' he said convincingly. She nodded slowly. She didn't remember it, but she believed him. 'Come on. Let's get you home,' he added, taking her hand and pulling her up._

--

Horace, Amy, Anju, Leo, Alia, Mira, Henry, Jamal, Layla, Carson, Hana, Radzinsky, Sawyer, Adira, Belinda and Dan were all sitting in one of the houses, discussing what to do with the prisoner.

'We kill him,' Radzinsky said. 'And the girl, while we are at it.'

'We are not killing anyone!' Adira exclaimed angrily.

'Adira,' Henry said. 'We get that she's your daughter, but she's been with the Hostiles.'

'We're not killing anyone, right?' Sawyer said.

'They violated the truce,' Horace said.

'She's not a Hostile,' Adira growled through clenched teeth.

'What do you think _they_ would do if they caught one of _us?_' Leo asked.

'We don't act like them,' Dan said. 'We're actually civilized.'

'Aware of that, thanks,' Carson said. 'But we have rules.'

'We gave them every opportunity to confess,' Jamal said. 'It's what we have to do.'

'Dinah did confess, though,' Adira argued.

'Need I remind you, these people have _seen_ things?' Radzinsky said. 'They _know_ things. There's nothing to talk about. They're spies.'

'Are you sure about that, Stuart?' Hana, who had remained silent throughout the whole conversation, asked calmly.

'Come on, Han,' Carson said. 'You can't be serious.'

'I am. They were trying to escape. They have problems with them.'

'Thank you!' Adira exclaimed. 'At least someone is seeing sense!'

'Yeah, and sharing our secrets is the quickest way for them to solve those problems,' Carson said.

'Okay, I'm gonna need a little more time to consider,' Horace said.

'The longer they're among us the more danger we're in,' Mira said.

'I can talk to him, Horace. I just need more time,' Sawyer said.

'No, you _had_ your chance, LaFleur!'

'Why are we on _your_ clock, Radzinsky?' Dan demanded.

'Horace, you've got to call for a vote. Either we make a decision, or we call Ann Arbor...and they make it for us,' Layla said. 'I'm sorry, Adira,' she added the disbelieving woman.

'Radzinsky's right,' Amy and Alia said in unison.

'What the Hell do you mean he's right?' Dan demanded.

'I can't sleep with one eye open,' Amy said to Horace. 'We have a child now. We have to think about Ethan. We have to think about all the children here. How are we going to feel safe with these people around? I don't know what they're up to, but we can't keep him here. We have no choice.'

'Okay. Let's put it to a vote. All in favor of Radzinsky's solution raise your hand.'

Slowly, one by one, everyone bar Sawyer, Adira, Dan, and surprisingly Hana, raised their hands.

'Hana?' Alia asked in shock. She couldn't believe her sister was going to do this.

'The guy, Sayid, isn't it?' Layla nodded at her daughter. 'He hasn't said a thing. He deserves Radzinsky's solution. But Adira's daughter, Dinah, I think?' she asked Adira. Adira nodded, waiting for her solution. 'She's not part of them.'

'How can you say she doesn't deserve this?' Henry asked, coming to the aid of his middle daughter.

'Ali, think about this for a minute. If when Cleo is fifteen she gets taken by the Hostiles. Three years later she escapes, and is not working for them, but everyone thinks she is because she's been with them. They all think that Cleopatra should die for working with the Hostiles, although she's not. What would you say about that?'

Alia looked at her. 'I would say she shouldn't die,' she said softly.

'And what do you say now about Adira's daughter who isn't working for the Hostiles?'

'She doesn't deserve to die either,' she said.

Hana turned to Horace. 'Which solution do you think would work better?' she asked, as if daring him to say they would both die.

'We need to put it to a vote. All in favor for Hana's solution over Radzinsky's and LaFleur's?'

Everyone but Sawyer, Adira and Dan put up their hands.

'LaFleur? Shephard? Topaz?' Radzinsky said.

'I would really like to say it's unanimous,' Horace said.

The three looked at one another before slowly, reluctantly raising their hands.

--

'Hi,' Rachel said, sitting down on Ivy's front porch with her.

'Hey,' she said, wondering why she was there. They remained silent for a minute before Ivy spoke. 'At the risk of sounding rude, why are you here?'

'I know you and Johnny are together. And I respect that.'

'And…?'

'And I just wanted to say that you have no reason to feel threatened by me.'

'Oh, I didn't realize you thought you were making me feel threatened,' she said.

'You're not threatened?'

'Hell no. why do you think I am?'

'Anyone in your position would be.'

'Well I'm not. Why would I be?'

At that moment Johnny walked over, looking warily at the two blonde women.

'Hey…' he said slowly.

'Hey,' Ivy smiled.

'Hey,' Rachel smiled.

'So what are we talking about here?' Johnny asked them.

'Ask no questions and we tell you no lies,' Ivy smiled cheerfully.

Johnny smiled back and kissed her while Rachel looked on longingly.

--

Adira walked into the room Dinah was being held in and looked at her.

'What the Hell do you want, Adira?' Dinah demanded.

Adira stared stony-faced back as she unlocked the cell.

'What's going on?' Dinah asked icily.

'Along with another woman, I just saved your life. You're free.'

'What?'

'You're free. And I will never bother you again, Dinah,' she said before walking out.

--

Sawyer unlocked Sayid's cell and entered it.

'Hit me in the face,' Sawyer said to Sayid.

'What?' Sayid asked in surprise.

'Go on. You owe me one anyway, so make it a good one. Then I want you to take these keys out of my pocket and let yourself out. The guard outside is Phil. He's a dimwit, so I reckon you can get his gun before he even realizes you're out. Just promise me you won't shoot him.'

'I appreciate the offer, but I'm fine right here,' Sayid said.

'They're gonna kill you. They just took a vote. Even the two new moms' wants you dead.'

'I'm going to stay here, James.'

'This morning, you were begging me to let you go. Why would you change your-'

'Because when I woke up in the jungle and I realized I was back on this island, I felt there was no purpose to it. But now I know exactly why I'm here.'

'To get shot? _Then_ what? You're out of your mind.'

Sayid didn't answer, and Sawyer sighed, before walking out.

--

Ivy knocked on the door of the house Rosie and Sophie shared.

'Why are we doing this again?' Dan asked from next to her.

'Because I want to find out why they came back, and you know you want to as well.'

The door opened to reveal Rosie.

'Can we come in?' Ivy asked. Rosie nodded and led her in. Sophie stood up and looked at the two of them.

'Let's cut to the chase,' Ivy said. 'Why'd you come back?'

'What?' Sophie asked.

'Sayid just told Sawyer that he came back because it was his purpose. And that got me thinking. Why the Hell did the rest of you come back?' she asked.

'Because it was the right thing to do,' Rosie said.

'The right thing to do?' Dan asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Same here,' Sophie said. Rosie coughed. 'What?'

'We both know that's not your reasoning.'

'Then what _is _my reasoning, Rosalyn?' she asked.

Rosie nodded her head towards Dan. 'To see if he was alive.'

Dan opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off by the sound of something smashing into a house outside. The four rushed outside to see a burning van crash into one of the house.

'Oh, Hell,' Ivy muttered.

'What the Hell?' Dan asked.

The four of them ran over it and started helping with getting rid of the flames. Out of the corner of her eye, Sophie saw Sawyer, Kate, Rachel, Johnny and Isabella ran from one direction down where they were.

'Get the hoses going,' Sawyer told a man as he passed.

'Three years and no burning buses,' Dan said to Sophie as they ran to help someone climb out of the window of the house the van had hit. You guys are back for _one day.._.' he trailed off.

'All security!' Sawyer yelled down his radio. 'All security! This is LaFleur! We have a fire! Everyone get to building 15 _now!_ '

--

'Roger that. I'm on my way,' Phil said in the security station.

He ran out and a few seconds' later two hooded figures sneaked into the station. They bypassed the cameras and went to the cell where Sayid was.

'We really hate it here,' the younger Sasha said, removing her hood.

'If we let you out...will you take us with you, to your people?' young Ben asked.

'Yes, I will. That's why I'm here,' Sayid said.

--

_A seventeen year old Skye walked up the front path of her house, her bat in her hand, as she came back from softball. She opened the door and walked in._

'_Hey, mum! Dad! Guess what? I got a home ru-' she stopped talking suddenly when she walked into the dining room._

_There was a man there, an unknown man, with a gun in his hand._

_He was standing over her brother, who had a bullet hole in his head. Oh, God._

_Next to her brother were her parents, both with bullets in them too._

_The man turned towards her, his gun rising. Quick as a flash she swung her metal bat around as quickly as she could, hearing a sickening crack when it collided with his head. She watched him fall to the ground, and with tears down her face she kicked the gun away before checking for a pulse._

_None._

_She leant down and closed her brother's eyes and her parent's eyes._

_Standing up straight she ran out of the house, and away from her life._

_--_

Sayid, young Ben and young Sasha ran through the jungle.

'Hopefully Megan and Maddie got the van lit and going,' Sasha said, to no one in particular.

'I think we left some footprints back there,' Ben said.

'Keep running,' Sasha said. 'I'll cover our tracks and catch up,' she added before she ran back the way they had come. Sayid and Ben continued running until, after almost ten minutes, they heard a van coming.

'Hide!' Sayid said. Ben ran into the bushes, just as the van stopped and the driver got out.

'Skye?' Sayid asked.

'Sayid,' she lowered her gun. 'What are you doing here? How did you get out?'

'Sawyer let me go. They were going to kill me.'

'What?'

'Attention. The prisoner escaped. The Hostile is no longer in custody. Be on the lookout. He could be armed,' Phil's voice came over the radio in Jin's hand.

'They don't know he released me. Please, Skye, I need to keep moving,' Sayid said.

'Okay. Let me talk to him first,' she said, before pressing down a button on the walkie. 'LaFleur, its Skye here. Come in.'

Before Sawyer could respond, Sayid grabbed Skye and threw her to the ground. He hit her in the face with the radio, knocking her unconscious.

'Whoa! Where'd you learn to do _that?_' young Ben asked, walking out of the bushes. Sayid picked up Skye's discarded gun. 'Come on. We better go. He called LaFleur.'

'You were right about me,' Sayid said softly.

'What?' he asked confused.

'I _am_ a killer.'

Sayid looked at him, and shot him in the chest. He fell to the ground instantly and Sayid lowered the gun before running off, leaving him for dead.

--

**So Dinah really hates Adira at the moment, doesn't she? And I think you've met every single relative of Sasha, which she has quite a lot compared to other people. There's her dad, Henry, her mum, Layla, her oldest sister, Hana, her middle sister, Alia, her brother, Jamal, and her niece, Cleopatra. Hmm… who was that man in Skye's second flashback? And Adira and Sasha are friends now. Sort of. And Calypso's back! Yay! She'll be around a lot more. She's basically Dinah's conscience of sorts. She's there, but only a select few people can see her. **

**Here's the preview:**

'You almost killed me, so excuse me for not trusting you.'

--

'She just slapped me for no reason!'

'Oh, sweetheart. I had a reason.'

--

'I see dead people.'

--

'You've got nothing to worry about. It's not like he's going to die.'

--

'He's dead.'

--

'I will save her life. But only because of you.'


	55. Helping Hand: Serj Odadjian

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the wait. It's a Serj centric. Enjoy! I don't own Lost.**

'God, I cannot believe I haven't had a decent conversation with you in seven years,' Ari said to Rachel. They were sitting in Ari's house with coffee, Owen, Gail and Chris playing on the other side of the room.

'I know,' Rachel said. 'It seems like a life time ago that we last saw each other.'

'Or you can say twenty-three years from now,' she pointed out as there was a knock on the door. 'Come in!' Ari yelled.

The door opened and Ivy and Payton walked in. 'Ari, they need you in the infirmary,' Payton said urgently.

'Why? What's happened? Is it big?'

'if you think that a bullet wound to a kids chest is big, then, yeah, it's big,' she said.

'Oh my God,' her eyes widened. 'Who's the kid?'

'Ben,' Ivy said.

'No. no way am I saving that psychopath's life.'

'He will survive either way, Ari. Whatever happened, happened.'

'I won't do it, Ivy.'

'Please can you do it?'

'When Hell freezes over – _twice!_' she exclaimed.

'Ari…'

'I won't do it, Ive. He's made me suffer way too much.'

'Fine,' she sighed. 'Some scientists and doctors are coming in tonight from Ann Arbor, apparently. Maybe they could save him.'

'I doubt it. Is Tam one of the doctors?' she asked, changing the subject.

'Yes!' she exclaimed happily. 'I can't wait. It's been almost three years. Okay, I gotta go. Thanks anyway, Ari.'

She walked out of the house with Payton.

'I swear, that girl appears everywhere I go,' Rachel groaned.

Ari smiled slightly. 'She's actually really nice. Give her a chance.'

--

'Jamal, please let us in!' young Sasha exclaimed.

'No, Sasha!' Jamal repeated to Sasha, Megan and Madison. 'This is not a sight for young girls.'

'Can anyone say sexist?' Hana asked from behind the three girls.

'Hana!' Megan exclaimed. 'Make him let us in!'

'You are not coming in, girls,' Layla called from inside the infirmary. 'Jamal! Get in here! Juliet and I need some extra hands. Hana! Keep the girls away.'

At that moment Mira ran into the infirmary. 'Is it true? Was he shot?' she asked. Her eyes fell on Ben. 'He'll be okay, right? Does he need blood? Coz I can give him blood.'

'Different blood types, Mira,' Layla said. 'But thanks for the offer.'

--

Seth walked over to where Missy was sitting on a bench, and he stood behind her.

'So… you love me,' he said. She turned her head and looked at him.

'I'm sorry, but I do,' she said.

'Why are you sorry?' he wondered.

'Because I know you love Abby still.'

'I'll always love Abby,' he said.

She stood up. 'And there it is,' she said before walking away.

'But I love you too,' he said, although she wasn't there anymore. He sighed and sat down.

--

'Have you checked out the Hostile's cell yet?' Horace asked Sawyer.

'I was a little busy trying to keep the town from burning down, Horace,' Sawyer said.

'Okay. Well, then let's do it.'

The two of them, plus Miles, Adira, Dan, Adrian, Evelyn, Phil and Jin walked in the cell and saw that there were keys in the door.

'He didn't break out. Somebody let him out,' Adrian said.

'These are janitor's keys,' Evelyn said.

'We've only got three janitors,' Horace said. 'There's Roger, Willie and that new guy. I just met him. His name's Jack.'

'Yeah. I just brought him in from the sub. I'll go talk to him. Miles, Adira, you wanna come with me?'

'Yeah, sure, boss.'

The three walked out and through the Barracks.

'All right, I want you to find Jack and Hurley and Kate and all those guys who came back with them as quick as you can. Put them in a house and sit on them. Find some other people to help, but people that won't make it look suss if they're missing.'

'What for?' Adira asked.

'Coz I don't want them talking to anybody else. Things are starting to spin out of control here.'

'All right, got it,' Miles said.

'All right, go.' Adira and Miles went off in one direction while Sawyer went to the infirmary. Roger, Hana, Mira, young Sasha, young Megan and young Madison were sitting outside it.

'Who did this? Do you know who did this to my son?' Roger asked.

'Not yet, but we're working on it. How's he doing?'

'I don't know. Juliet, Layla, Jamal, and that new girl, Rosalyn or whatever it is, told us to wait out here.'

'Let me see if I can get an update for you,' he said.

'Thanks, Jim.'

'Oh, do you happen to have your keys with you?' he added before walking in.

'Yeah. Why? What do you need?' he said, searching his pockets. He couldn't find them. 'I must've left them at...at the house.'

'It's all right. Don't you worry about it,' he said before going in the infirmary.

'More gauze,' Layla was saying.

'Here's some gauze,' Jamal said, holding it above Ben, waiting for Layla to tell him where to put it.

'Right here,' she said. He put it where she said to.

'If we can't stop the hemorrhaging, we're gonna have to pack the whole tract,' Rosie said.

'How is he doing?' Sawyer asked.

'Not well,' Juliet said. She turned back to the other three doctors. 'Just give me a second, okay?' they nodded and she walked closer to Sawyer, speaking in a low voice. 'He's still bleeding in there somewhere, and we can't fix it.'

'It's all right.'

'He needs a top surgeon,' Juliet said. 'And where is Arianna?' she added.

'Refusing to help. Top surgeon?' he asked. She nodded. He quickly ran out.

--

'You're telling us we're under house arrest?' Jack asked in disbelief.

'No, you're all free to leave whenever you want,' Dan said. 'But…'

'But…?' Sophie prompted.

But I'll be forced to shoot you in the leg,' he finished cheerfully.

'Nice,' Rachel said.

'And whose idea was this?' Jack asked.

'Who do you think?' Payton said.

'Sawyer's just doing his job, Jack,' Kate said.

'Like he's been doing for the past three years,' Adira said.

'Of course you of all people would be following orders,' Dinah muttered.

'If you have something to say to me, Dinah, say it so I can hear it,' she snapped.

Everyone looked between the mother and daughter.

'It just seems like that whenever someone gives you an order you follow it, no questions asked,' Dinah said. 'If you walked out there now and Sawyer told you to jump, you wouldn't ask why the Hell you were jumping, you'd say 'how high?''

'I didn't always follow orders.'

'Yeah, whatever.'

'I love the way you and your mother interact now,' Calypso said from beside her, clapping.

'Shut up,' Dinah muttered.

'Dude…' Hurley said. 'Did you just talk to her?'

Miles looked over curiously too.

'Possibly?' she said, leaving it as a question.

'What are you talking about?' Kate asked.

'Just to clear everything up,' Dinah said. 'I see dead people _still._ Just another plus of being a fucked up teenager.'

At that moment the door opened and Sawyer rushed in.

'Doc, I need you to come with me,' he said.

'Come with you where?' Jack asked.

'Juliet said the kid's losing blood, and we ain't got any to put back in him. So we need you to show us where he sprung a leak.'

'No.'

Everyone looked at him in shock, like they didn't believe what he was saying.

'What?' Sawyer asked.

'No, I'm not coming with you.'

'If you don't come with me, Jack, that kid's gonna die.'

'Then he dies,' he said simply.

Everyone looked on in shock as Sawyer gave up and walked out.

'He's an innocent child, Jack,' Dinah said.

'No, he's not.'

'Remember in 2006, when I was shot in the chest?' he nodded, knowing what she was about to say. 'I told you to give up as you tried to save me. You said you wouldn't, because I was an innocent child, apparently. Are you going to let this innocent child die?'

'You heard Miles. We can't change what's already happened. This has nothing to do with me,' Jack said.

'Unless you're the one who's supposed to save him,' Kate said.

'30 years from now, that boy's gonna be a man...that locks me in a cage because he needs surgery. And then you're gonna come in and you're gonna beg me to operate on him because he's threatening to murder Sawyer. I've already done this once. I've already saved Benjamin Linus, and I did it for you, Kate. I don't need to do it again.'

'This is our fault. We brought Sayid back. We caused this,' Kate said.

'You know, when we were here before, I spent all of my time trying to fix things. But...did you ever think that maybe the island just wants to fix things itself? And maybe I was just...getting in the way?'

'You know, I don't like the new you. I liked the old you, who wouldn't just sit around and wait for things to happen.'

'You didn't like the old me, Kate,' he said.

Dinah stood up and walked out of the house, Kate and Sophie quickly following her.

'Hey! Where are you going?' Miles yelled after them. They ignored him.

Payton turned to Adira. 'What are they doing?'

'You speak to me like I know how my daughter's mind works now,' Adira said.

--

Serj was walking past the infirmary when he heard his name being called out. Turning, he saw Hana.

'Yeah?' he said, walking over.

'Could you do me a favor?'

'Sure.'

'I have to get back to work, do you think you could take Sasha, Megan and Madison to the school and explain to the new teacher, Nazeli, I think it is, why they haven't been there?'

He bit his lip. He didn't want to go over there, because he didn't want to see his sister, but he knew he should. 'Sure,' he said.

'Thanks,' she smiled. She turned to the three young girls. 'Guys, go with Serj.'

They nodded and followed him to the school. He opened the door and went in.

'You're the new teacher, right?' he said, although he was perfectly aware that she was.

'Yes, I'm Nazeli. And you are…?'

'Serj.'

'I have a brother called Serj,' she said. 'And who are these three?' she gestured to the young girls.

'Madison Wade, Megan Weston and Lasesha Kansa. They've been at the infirmary.'

'Why?' she asked as the three girls took their seats.

'The boy who was shot is a good friend of theirs,' he explained.

'Oh. Thank you for bringing them over, Serj.'

'No problem,' he said, before walking out.

--

_An eighteen year old Serj opened his eyes slowly to see he was back at his house in the Barracks. Damn. This attempt to leave didn't work either. He sat up and saw his parents there._

'_I cannot believe you did this again, Serj,' his mother, Stella, said disapprovingly._

'_Did it surprise you?' he asked coldly._

'_You are an awful child for disobeying us. We told you not to try and leave, and yet you still did. You should be ashamed of yourself.'_

'_Well I'm not. You should be ashamed of yourself for keeping me here against my will.'_

'_Do not talk to your mother like that,' his father, Sven, said._

'_I'll do what I want.'_

'_No you won't!'_

'_Watch me.'_

_He stood up and went for the door. Sven and Stella hurried and grabbed him, pulling him back. _

'_Let me go!' he exclaimed, struggling to get out of their grip. He wrenched his arm out of his mother's grip, and ripped his father's hand off his other arm. In this attempt his arm swung back and he elbowed his mother in the face. She got knocked back and hit her head on the table. Sven immediately dropped down beside her and Serj ran outside, making a break for it._

_He wasn't going to stay there._

_--_

'Rosalyn?' Layla said. 'Three of the new people are here. They heard Ben needs blood. Apparently the three of them are universal donors,' she added. 'Would you mind helping to get the blood from them?'

'No problem,' Rosie said.

'I'll take the blood from one, you take it from the one of the others, and then whoever's done first does the third,' Juliet said to her. Sophie and Kate walked forward and sat down, Rosie and Juliet silently taking blood from them.

'So James told me that Jack wouldn't help, but he didn't say why,' Juliet said.

'If I understood why Jack does what he does, I sure as hell wouldn't be sitting here,' Kate said.

'Off island, did something happen with you two?'

'They were engaged. Does that count?' Dinah said.

'Subtle, Dinah,' Rosie said.

--

Later, while Layla, Jamal and Rosie were with Ben, Juliet walked into the house everyone was in.

'Jack,' she said. Everyone turned and looked at her.

'Don't waste your time, Juliet,' Ivy said, walking in behind her. She sat on the table. 'They won't do it.'

'And why do you think we won't do it, Ivory?' Ari asked.

'Because he apparently ruined your lives. Which, in my opinion, is overdramatic.'

'Stop arguing,' Sasha said. They looked at her in surprise.

'Usually you want something like this to turn into a knife fight,' Dragan said.

'This time I don't.'

'And why not?' Johnny asked.

'Because Payton is about to walk into the infirmary, and they will need Juliet and Ari over there, for whatever reason.'

'How the Hell do you know this?' Tori asked.

'A) I've done this all before. And b) I can see clearly through the window,' she said. They all looked out to see Payton walking into the infirmary.

'I don't like this,' Ari said, standing up.

'Never said you had to,' Juliet said, walking out.

--

'What's going on?' Roger asked frantically, seeing Ben gasp for air.

'Roger, get outside,' Jamal said.

'What's going on?' he repeated.

'He's going into hypoxic shock,' Rosie said.

'What does that mean?! What's the matter with him?!'

'He needs more oxygen,' Ari said, as she walked in with Juliet. 'Roger, get out of here!'

Payton pushed Roger out of the room.

--

'Let me get this straight,' Hurley said, sitting in the house. 'All this already happened.'

'Yes,' Anya said.

'So this conversation we're having right now...we already had it.'

'Yes!' Miles exclaimed.

'Then what am I gonna say next?'

'I don't know,' Miles sighed.

'Ha! Then your theory is wrong!'

'For the thousandth time, Hugo,' Adira said. 'The conversation already happened, but not for you and all of us. For you and us, it's happening right now.'

'Okay, answer me this. If all this already happened to me, then...why don't I remember any of it?'

'Sasha!' Miles said. 'Explain it to him.'

'Would you look at the time?' she said. 'I gotta go,' she stood up and turned to the others. 'Dragan, Evelyn, Adira, Adrian, Daniel, Johnathan, Ivory. Would you like to come?'

'Where?' Dan asked.

'Anywhere but here,' she smirked.

'I wanna see how this works out,' he said.

'Me too,' Johnny and Ivy said in unison, smirking.

'Suit yourself,' Evelyn said, following the others out.

'So…' Hurley said. 'Why don't we remember it?'

'Because once Ben turned that wheel, time isn't a straight line for us anymore,' Miles said. 'Our experiences in the past and the future occurred before these experiences right now.'

Hurley thought for a moment. 'Say that again.'

Miles sighed and pulled out his gun, passing it to Hurley. 'Shoot me. Please. Please!'

'It's not healthy to joke about death,' Gail said, matter-of-factly from next to Rachel. Miles turned and looked at her, giving her an exasperated look, but not saying anything. Tori, Dan, Ivy, Johnny, Rachel and Anya bit their lips to keep from laughing.

'Aha!' Hurley said. 'I can't shoot you. Because if you die in 1977, then you'll never come back to the island on the freighter 30 years from now.'

'I can die because I've already come to the island on the freighter. Any of us can die because this is our present,' Miles said.

'But you said Ben couldn't die because he still has to grow up and become the leader of the Others.'

'Because this is _his_ past.'

'But when we first captured Ben, and Sayid, like, tortured him, then why wouldn't he remember getting shot by that same guy when he was a kid?'

They all looked at each other in wonder.

'Huh. I hadn't thought of that,' Miles said.

--

Roger, Kate, Sophie, Dinah and Payton sat on the steps outside the infirmary, waiting. Finally, Ari and Jamal came out.

'How is he?' Roger asked.

'He's stable,' Ari said.

'Is he gonna be okay?'

'He's got some fresh blood running through him, which is a good thing,' she nodded.

'Roger, I need you to come with me to the medical station,' Jamal said. 'There are some supplies there that we don't have here. I'd ask mum, but she's at the Flame, some kind of emergency.'

'Okay. Hey, I just wanna say, I-I... I wanna say thanks. I know that you're doing everything you can... to save him, and...' Roger trailed off. Jamal led him away to a Dharma jeep.

'Is he any better?' Payton asked.

'He's stable now. But we can't, um...we can't fix it,' Ari said.

'What about the sub?' Dinah asked. 'I mean, can we take him somewhere?'

'No. It's gone. It won't be back for a couple of months.'

'But he can't die, right?' Kate said.

'He is going to die. He is in a medical situation that is not resolvable,' Juliet said, walking out with Rosie.

'Okay, well, we can't just sit here and do nothing. I mean, there's got to be someone who can help him,' Sophie said.

'Maybe there's something they can do,' Payton said softly.

'They?' Kate asked.

'The Others,' Juliet, Ari and Payton said in unison.

--

'_I don't think I can do this,' Sasha said, walking to Serj's makeshift house._

'_You're the only one of us who will be able to get through to him,' Megan argued._

'_Please, Sasha!' Madison exclaimed. 'I feel guilty about it as it is.'_

'_Fine,' she sighed. 'Serj?' she called. 'You home?'_

'_Come in, Sasha,' he said. The three all walked in._

_Serj looked at them. 'Wow. All three of you. To what do I owe the pleasure?'_

'_It's…' Sasha began. 'Your sister. Nazeli.'_

'_What happened? What's wrong?' he asked._

'_Nazeli joined us as well,' Sasha said. _

'_She became a Hostile?'_

'_Yes. She got into a relationship with one of the men from the Hostiles. She became pregnant.'_

'_Oh my God. Are you serious?' he asked in dread._

'_Yes. I'm sorry. She didn't make it. She's dead.'_

_He looked at her in shock._

_His sister was dead._

--

A woman ran through the jungle, making her way the Temple.

'What's the rush, Belinda?' a voice asked. She stopped dead in her tracks, hoping it wasn't a Dharma member. 'What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?'

She sighed and turned to the woman she hated. 'No, Vivien. I'm fine.'

'Where are you off to in such a hurry?' the British woman, Vivien, asked.

'To the Temple to talk to Eloise, Charles, Jacqui and Richard, if you must know. I'd offer to let you come, but I'm running, and you shouldn't be this late in your pregnancy. Sorry.'

'Oh, that's okay,' she said, but the tone of voice in which she said it in relayed the message that it was, in fact, _not _okay.

'You're having twins, right?' Belinda asked, feeling obligated to continue the conversation.

'Triplets,' she corrected.

'Oh, well, isn't that nice? Have you got names?'

'Yes.'

'What are they?'

'Ivory, Tamsyn and Nicole.'

'Nice names,' she said. 'There's two women in the Initiative called Ivory and Tamsyn. They're twins, I think.'

'What a weird coincidence,' a voice said, walking into the clearing with them.

'Eric,' Belinda smiled. He smiled back and Vivien rolled her eyes.

'Let's get to the Temple,' Vivien said. 'And you can talk to the leaders.'

--

Rosie and Ari wheeled Ben's gurney out of the infirmary, the others watching to make sure no one was coming. They all got Ben into the Dharma van waiting there.

'I'm coming with you,' Ari said.

'No,' Kate said. 'You have a son, and if we get caught…'

She sighed. 'Fine.'

'I'm sorry for shooting at you, three years ago,' Kate said.

'It's okay. Dinah, you can't go either.'

'Why not?' she asked.

'a) your mother would kill me. And b) if you guys are caught, you will be shot on the spot.'

'What?'

'They already thought you were a Hostile once before. And if they think it again they will shoot you. And most likely Adira.'

She nodded slowly.

'I'll go with you,' Sophie said. Kate nodded and the two got in.

'Sawyer's gonna find out Ben's gone, and when he does, I have to tell him what happened. But I'll give you as much of a head start as I can. Good luck,' Juliet said.

Kate and Sophie nodded and drove away.

--

'Figure out how you were gonna carry him out there with just you two?' Sawyer asked at the Sonar Fence. Four minutes before hand Dan and Sawyer had pulled up, deciding to help them.

'Well, the line's just right over there, right? The Others are on the other side,' Kate said.

'Well, they ain't right on the other side. We better get moving,' Sawyer said. He picked up Ben, the other three following him.

'Why are you doing this? Why are you helping us?' Sophie asked.

'When I found out Ben was gone, and Juliet told me what you were up to, I asked that exact damn question. Why are you helping Ben?' Sawyer said. 'And she said...no matter what he's gonna grow up to be, it's wrong to let a kid die. So...that's why I'm doing this. I'm doing it for her.'

--

Belinda, Eric and Vivien walked up to Richard, Charles, Eloise and Jacquilyn.

'Viv,' Jacquilyn said. 'You okay?' it was a fair enough question; she was almost eight months pregnant and hiking through the jungle.

She put her hand on her stomach and she smiled, nodding.

'We don't have any people called Sayid or Dinah, right?' Belinda interrupted, looking at Eloise.

'No, we don't,' she said. 'Why do you ask?'

'Apparently we do,' she said. 'According to them and the Dharma idiots.'

'Well reveal to them that those two aren't part of us.'

--

'You're still worried,' Johnny stated quietly to Ivy. She looked up in surprise, to see that he had taken a seat next to her on the couch. They were across the room from all the others. 'Don't you get it? You don't need to be.'

'I'm sorry, I can't help it,' she said.

'Have you always been this insecure?' he asked.

'No! I'm not insecure...yeah. Always have been,' she confessed.

He smiled and used his hands to take the chain from around his neck. He took the "D.A." initialed ring off, and passed it to her.

'What's this?' she asked.

'It's my Dead Aces ring,' he said. 'It's important to me. And I want you to have it.'

She smiled at him and hugged him, slipping it on her finger as she did so.

Across the room Ari and Rachel looked on, Ari's hand subconsciously going to the chain around her neck that had the "D.A." initialed ring on it, that had originally belonged to Brad.

The two of them shared a look and sighed in unison.

--

'Why'd you decide to do this?' Dan asked Sophie as they walked.

'It's wrong to let a child die,' she said. 'Any child.'

He nodded in understanding. 'Your motivation was your brother and our child.'

'Question or statement?'

'Question.'

'Yeah. They were my motivations to do this,' she said sadly. He took her hand as they continued to walk.

'You know, his father said that you think Ben broke Sayid out,' Kate said to Sawyer.

'Kid will do almost anything if he's pissed off enough at his folks,' Sawyer said.

'Is that why you asked me to take care of your oldest daughter?'

Sophie and Dan exchanged a look. 'You have another daughter?' Dan asked.

'Great job figuring that out by what she said, Danny Boy,' Sawyer said sarcastically. He turned to Kate. 'Did you?'

'Look after your daughter?' she asked. He nodded. 'Of course I did.'

'What's she like?'

'Clementine?'

'Yeah, Clementine.'

'Oh, she's beautiful. Looks just like you when she smiles. She's growing up fast. Already has a little attitude.'

'And while we're opening our hearts up,' Sawyer said. 'Red.'

'What?' Sophie said.

'What's Isabel like?'

'She's also very beautiful. Your eyes, she also looks like you when she smiles,' she smiled.

'I bet you lot and Cassidy had a lot to talk about.'

'I never met her,' Sophie said.

'She had an interesting theory on why you stayed behind to find Stacey and Claire,' Kate said.

'Yeah, what's that?' Sawyer said.

'She thought you were worried about what would happen if you didn't.'

'Face it Kate,' Dan said. 'You two never would have worked out.'

'Took the words out of my mouth,' Sawyer muttered. The four continued walking.

'I went and saw Demelza,' Sophie said to Dan.

'Yeah?'

'Yeah.'

'What'd she say?'

'She believed that you told me that. She started asking questions, and, because we had told everyone that you and a few others had survived the crash but died later, I told her you asked me to do that before dying.'

'Did she believe you?'

'She did – for a minute.'

'For a minute?'

'She had a friend of hers there. Kind of like a human lie detector. God, now that I think about it, kind of related to you.'

'How?'

'Claire's half-sister through her mother.'

'Ahh, yes. And Claire's my half-sister through our father. I see how I'm kind of related to this girl.'

'Anyway, so she was a human lie detector. Davina and Annalise immediately took her side. For three years I avoided them until I needed them to know the truth. The subject of you sacrificing leaving the island came up, and Davina asked why you'd do it for us. Dinah said because you love me and Corey said that I could've just said that and they would've stopped annoying me. Mel and Lynnie told me that some ghosts also believed that we all needed to get on that flight and Corey revealed they were telling the truth.'

'Hands up!' Eric said suddenly, jumping out of the jungle with three other Hostiles. 'Do not move. I said don't move. This is a violation of the truce. You're over the line.'

'We know,' Dan sighed. 'This kid's been shot. That's both of our problems. So unless you want to go to war, you're gonna take us to Richard Alpert, and you're gonna do it now.'

'He's right here,' Jacquilyn said, walking out with him.

'Hello there, James, Daniel,' Richard said.

'Where the hell did you come from?' Sawyer asked.

'You wanted to see me. Here I am. Is that Benjamin Linus?'

'You two know each other?' Sophie asked.

'What happened to him?'

'He was shot,' Kate said.

'And who might you two be?' Jacquilyn asked, looking at the two women.

'They're with us,' Dan said.

'And why are you here?' Richard asked.

'Coz we need you to save his life. Can you?' Sophie said.

'If I take him, he's never gonna be the same again.'

'What do you mean by that?' Kate asked.

'What I mean is that, he'll forget this ever happened, and that...his innocence will be gone. He will always be one of us. You still want me to take him?'

'Yes.'

'Richard,' Eric said. 'You shouldn't do this without asking Ellie. And if Charles finds out-'

'Who's been here for a Hell of a lot longer than the rest of you?' Jacquilyn asked. 'Oh, right. Us two,' she said, gesturing to herself and Richard.

'Let him find out. I don't answer to either of them,' Richard added, walking off.

--

Ari knocked on the door of a house, waiting for the door to be opened. When it did she walked in with out asking.

'Where's Johnny?' she asked Ivy.

Ivy pointed down the hall, to the bedroom. Ari smiled in thanks and walked down there, opening the door and closing it behind her.

'Why are you doing this?' she asked, leaning against the door.

'Doing what, Ari?' Johnny asked, facing her.

'All of this.'

'There's this new thing called being specific.'

'You just keep hurting Rachel. And it's not really fair.'

'How am I hurting her?'

'You gave Ivy that ring. Why?'

'Because I love her, and I wanted her to have it.'

'But why did you do it in front of Rachel? She used to have that ring. And it killed her to see that you gave it to Ivy.'

'I wasn't thinking, Ari.'

'You're right. You weren't. Just stop hurting her. She's my best friend.'

He nodded as she left.

--

_Serj ran through the jungle. A plane had crashed. And he had to check it out. It was too interesting not to. He ran until he got to the tail. He looked through the trees at the people. There were five Hispanic people talking to each other. Two of them adults, one of those two pregnant, a teenager, and the other two still only children. He continued looking around and saw a blonde girl painting her nails as a younger blonde sat next to her. He briefly wondered whether Ben would get the children taken. He probably would. Either way it didn't really bother him. And, now that he thought about it, the pregnant girl would be taken too._

'_Has anyone seen a redhead called Sophie?' the voice of a man floated over to Serj._

'_Probably dead,' nail polish girl said._

'_Stom ta'peh,' a Middle Eastern girl said to her._

'_Speak English, girl!'_

'_Lech lehizdayen,' the girl said._

'_English!'_

'_Red li me'agav,' the girl said, walking away._

'_Get back here girl, and speak English,' the blonde called after her._

_Serj silently slipped back through the trees, knowing that an argument would happen._

_He knew Ben and his people would come, and he knew that a few of those people would die trying to protect the children and the pregnant woman._

_He didn't really care though._

_--_

Kit walked inside the Infirmary and sat down in a chair, looking at Juliet and Rosie.

Juliet looked over at him. 'Rosie, will you give us a minute?'

'Sure,' Rosie said, walking out. Juliet walked over to Kit and pulled a chair closer, sitting down.

'What's wrong?' she asked her brother.

'Do you ever get the feeling that this shouldn't have happened?' he asked.

'That what shouldn't have happened?' she asked.

'Them coming back. It's stuffed up a lot of stuff.'

'Like what?'

'You and Jim, because Jack and Kate. Ivy and Johnny, because of his ex-wife. Me and Skye.'

'Because of Dinah,' she said in understanding.

'They shouldn't have come back. Hell, we shouldn't even be here, Jules. I wish life was simple, back in 2000. You, Rachel, Cass and I against the world. Instead of us two against the past which we can't change.'

--

**Here's the preview:**

'You almost killed me, so excuse me for not trusting you.'

--

'She just slapped me for no reason!'

'Oh, sweetheart. I had a reason.'

--

'You've got nothing to worry about. It's not like he's going to die.'

--

'He's dead.'

--

'I will save her life. But only because of you.'

**--**

'Am I the only one who wants to shoot him right now?'

'Believe me, I do too.'

--

'Work out your damn problems! Now!'

--

'This is not how I thought it'd happen.'


	56. Seeing Sense: Payton Logan

**Hey! So sorry for the wait. Last week was my last week of school, although it's only two weeks off, and the last few days have been hectic. Anyway, Enjoy! I don't own Lost.**

'Stace!' Dan said into the walkie.

'where the Hell have you been, Dan?' Stacey demanded down the walkie. 'and LaFleur? Is he with you?'

'no time for talk right now. Can you do me a favor?'

She sighed. 'sure. What is it?'

'LaFleur needs-'

'ha! So you _are_ with LaFleur!'

'Stace,' he said impatiently.

'right. Sorry. Proceed.'

'LaFleur needs the security tapes from the pylon camera to accidentally get erased.'

'what the Hell? Why?'

'you just got to trust me.'

'Dan, tell me what it is.'

'I can't yet.'

'yet? So you will eventually?'

'Anastasia,' he stressed.

'okay, okay. Which ones?'

'Look on your monitors,' he said. She turned and looked at the cameras, Adira and Miles looking too.

'number 4,' Stacey said. 'Is that Sophie? And Kate? What the hell are you doing out there?'

'Just erase number 4. And if anyone asks, we're off the grid. We're looking for the escaped Hostile.'

'You mean Sayid?'

'you gonna help or not?'

'do you need to ask?'

'well, obviously. we owe you one.'

'well, obviously,' she smiled.

--

'All right, she gonna do it?' Sawyer asked Dan.

'this is Stacey we're talking about. Give her a good reason, and she'll do it,' Dan said.

Sawyer nodded and turned to Kate and Sophie.

'I want you two to go back and find Juliet, Ari and Rosie, see if anyone's noticed if Little Ben's gone missing yet.'

'What are you gonna do when they find out?' Kate wondered.

'Do my best to cover it up. In case you haven't noticed, I'm Head of Security.'

'and who in their right mind would do that?' Sophie murmured.

--

'Stacey,' Horace said, walking in the security station, to see Stacey, Adira and Miles there.

'yes?' Stacey asked.

'I need you to go to the Arrow, Henry and Mira need help moving stuff to the Flame,' he said to her.

'okay,' she said, before walking to the door. Behind Horace she gave Adira and Miles pointed looks, as if telling them they had to do it quickly. she walked out and Horace spoke to Adira and Miles.

'Where's LaFleur?' he asked.

'out looking for the escaped prisoner,' Miles said.

'are you sure that the girl had nothing to-' Horace began.

'don't even suggest it, Horace,' Adira hissed.

'I'm sorry,' he told her. 'what grid is LaFleur in?'

'I tried to get him on his walkie, but he must be out of range,' Miles said.

'Damn it,' Horace sighed. 'All right. Then it's gonna have to be you two. Jim already knows about this, but I'm gonna bring you both into the circle of trust. Can I trust you two?'

'Absolutely, Horace,' Miles said.

'ken,' Adira said.

'Okay. Good,' Horace said. 'I need you to take this out to Radzinsky at grid 334,' he passed Miles a folded up body bag. 'He's gonna give you something in return. I want you to bring it back to me with no questions asked. You understand?'

'we're not supposed to be there,' Miles said. Horace gave them a look.

'I'm sure you've got a point, Miles,' Adira rolled her eyes.

'that's Hostile territory.'

'Welcome to the circle of trust,' Horace said.

--

Charles walked into camp and looked at Richard.

'what have you done Richard?' he demanded.

'calm down, Charles,' Vivien said.

'so it's true? They brought one of them to _our_ Temple?'

She gasped suddenly and placed a hand over her stomach.

'Vivien?' Charles asked, suddenly concerned for his pregnant sister.

'I'm fine,' she said. 'yeah, it's true.'

Charles turned to the Alpert's with an accusing look on his face.

'He's just a boy, and he was dying,' Richard said.

'we should have let him die then,' Charles said.

'Jacob's orders,' Jacqui said. 'sorry.'

'The Island chooses who the Island chooses. You know that,' Richard said.

'Yes. Yes, of course,' Charles said.

--

Miles and Adira silently drove a van out into the jungle. They had been driving for quite awhile when Radzinsky jumped out in front of them and Miles slammed on the brakes.

'Miles? Adira?' Radzinsky asked, putting down the gun. 'What are you doing out here?! I was expecting LaFleur.'

'he's busy,' Adira said.

'we were sent instead,' Miles added. 'we're now officially in the circle of trust.'

'Get out!' Radzinsky exclaimed. The two got out, the package in Miles hands. He passed it to Radzinsky.

'we're supposed to give you this. And he said you had something for me.'

At that moment, Carson and Hana walked out of the jungle, carrying a body on stretcher between them. They put him down on the body bag Radzinsky had just unfurled.

'What happened to him?' Adira asked. It looked like he had a bullet to the head, she realized. She knew what bullet wounds looked liked; she had seen enough of them in her life.

'He had an accident,' Carson said.

'What kind of accident?'

'He fell into a ditch,' Hana lied, looking regrettably at the man.

'that's a bullet wound to the head,' Adira said.

'Adira,' Miles said, silently telling her not to continue.

'It doesn't matter what happened to him,' Radzinsky said to Adira. 'because knowing that is not your job. your job is to do what I tell you to.'

Hana and Carson put the man in the back of the Dharma van.

'Take him back to Horace now,' Radzinsky said. Hana turned away from the dead man, wiping a tear from her cheek. She hated death. Carson put his arm around her shoulder, comforting her as they walked back into the jungle, Radzinsky following them as Miles and Adira got back into the van.

--

'I really have no idea what to do,' Seth said Adrian.

'like he has any idea either,' Sasha said, walking past. Seth shot her a look.

'so? Any ideas?' he asked Adrian.

'like she said, like I have any idea either. Do you know what I can do about Evie?'

'like I have any idea.'

--

'you just told him?' Amber asked in disbelief.

'you guys told me to just tell him flat out,' Missy said. 'so I did.'

'newsflash, I didn't say to do that,' Amber said.

'yeah, she didn't. I did,' Skye said.

'I would have kissed him,' Payton said.

'thank you!' Stacey exclaimed. 'that's what I would have done.'

'but you haven't with Sawyer yet,' Payton said.

'thank you!' Nat said. 'it's obvious you love him still, Stacey.'

'I've gotten over it. I've gotten past him.'

The other girls shared a look. No she hadn't.

--

_A seventeen year old Payton dodged the paint before shooting the person who had tried to get her. She really loved paintball. She was good at it._

_After the game she sat down and took a drink from her bottle. It was as she was doing this that a group of men approached her. She looked at them expectantly._

'_we were just watching you,' one man said. 'you're very skilled.'_

'_and who are you?'_

'_my name's Lieutenant Mark Mathews of the Marines,' he said. 'and your skills aren't something we can just walk away from. What's your name?'_

'_Payton. Payton Logan,' she said._

'_Payton,' he repeated. 'we would like to offer you training as a sharpshooter.'_

'_what?' she asked in surprise._

'_we would like you to work with us. What do you say?'_

_Payton thought. There weren't many options after graduation. She couldn't do anything worthwhile. Unless she chose to do this. _

_She smiled slightly. 'I say, when can I start?'_

_--_

Miles and Adira walked down into the security station to see Horace there.

'Did you bring the package?' Horace asked them.

'you mean the body?' Adira asked.

'yes. Now I need you to take it out to Dr. Chang at the Orchid.'

Adira sighed and exchanged a look with Miles. Miles shrugged and the two walked out.

--

'so why'd you work with him, Dude?' Hurley asked Dinah as the two of them loaded the back of the van with coolers.

'to get back here, where I belong,' Dinah said.

'but why would you want to come back?'

'for the same reason I just told you,' she said patiently. 'because I belong here.'

'Hey! What the hell are you doing?! That's our van!' a voice suddenly yelled, and the two turned to see Miles and Adira.

'Nah, dude, we just signed it out,' Hurley said.

'Doesn't matter. It's ours.'

'Well, where you going?'

Adira removed the cooler that Hurley had just put in.

'The Orchid,' Adira said.

'same with us. we made lunch for the crew,' Dinah said, putting the cooler back in.

'You're waiting for the next van,' Miles said.

'Why? We're going to the same place,' Hurley said. 'Why don't we carpool? It'll help with global warming, which hasn't happened yet, so maybe we can prevent it. Wait a sec. Are you on some kind of secret mission?'

'Just get in,' Miles sighed, slamming the back of the van.

'Miles-' Adira began.

'Adira, we have to do this and I'd rather not argue about it, okay?' Miles said, moving to the drivers door.

'fine,' she sighed, going to the passenger door as the other two got in the back.

--

Juliet and Ari were sitting in the infirmary when Kate and Sophie walked in.

'How'd it go?' Ari asked.

'We gave him to them,' Kate said. 'to the Others.'

'Did James and Dan help?' Juliet asked.

Sophie nodded. 'Thank you so much for sending them.'

'I only sent James. Daniel followed,' Juliet said. The four lapsed into silence and a minute later Roger and Jamal walked in, supplies in their arms.

'Where's Ben?' Roger asked.

'Roger, we're so sorry,' Ari said.

'I was gone for ten minutes and walked back with Ari and… I don't know,' Juliet said.

'You're his doctors! You're supposed to watch him!'

'I know. I know. Roger, if we just calm down-'

'Don't tell me to calm down! Somebody came and took my boy out of here?!'

'I know. I am so sorry.'

'I'm going to Security,' Roger said rushing back out.

'yeah…' Jamal said slowly. 'I'll make sure he won't do anything stupid.'

He put down the supplies and followed the man out.

'Well... here we go,' Juliet said to the remaining women.

--

'dude!' Hurley exclaimed in surprise. 'there's a body bag here. with a body in it.'

'That's traditionally what you put _in_ a body bag,' Dinah said dryly.

'Yeah, well, who is he? What happened?'

'His name's Alvarez,' Miles said. 'He was digging a hole and thinking about some chick named Andréa. Then he felt this sharp pain in his mouth, which turned out to be a filling from his tooth being yanked right out of its socket and...'

'it blew through his brain,' Dinah finished. 'Then he was dead.'

'How does a filling get blown through someone's head?' Hurley asked.

'Got me. Can we go now?' Miles said.

'how do you know all this?'

'Because I know.'

'Yeah, but how do you know what he was thinking?'

'I just know.'

'You can talk to dead people.'

'Can we please just go?'

'Don't worry, dude. Your secret's safe with me. You wanna know why?'

'No.'

'coz I can talk to them, too.'

'wow, so can I,' Dinah said. 'guess you're the odd one out, Adira.'

'dude,' Hurley said. 'why are you calling her by her first name? shouldn't you be calling her mum, or something like that?'

'Miles,' Adira and Dinah said in unison. 'drive.'

--

Anya sat down next to Payton outside the Orchid. Payton was looking at a photo. Because Payton was not acknowledging Anya's presence, Anya took the photo out of her hand.

'Tatiana!' she exclaimed in obvious annoyance. She only ever called Anya by her birth name if she was annoyed about something she had done.

Anya looked at the picture, her smiled dropping. 'you can't keep dwelling on the past, Payton. Or the future, really.'

Payton sighed. 'Anya, I was engaged to him for two years. And then he was gone. He's dead.'

'Pay, I was engaged to André for a year and shot him dead. I was married to Dmitri for five years, and he's dead too now. I have begun to get over it. you should too.'

--

'I don't know why you just won't admit it,' Hurley said from behind Miles. 'You can trust me. I talk to lots of dead people.'

'So, you have conversations with them, like they're your pals?' Miles asked incredulously.

'don't you?' Dinah asked.

'Sure, all the time. Sometimes we even play chess,' Hurley said.

'You actually _see_ them?' Miles asked.

'Why wouldn't I?'

'Because that's not how it works.'

'Aha! You wouldn't know how it works unless you _can_ do it.'

'What I can do has nothing to do with chatting with ghosts, you nitwit. It's a... feeling... a sense. When somebody's dead, their brain stops functioning, which means there's no more talking. There's just who they were and whatever they knew before they died.'

'That's how it works for me.'

'Great. I'm happy for you.'

'You're just jealous my powers are better than yours.'

'We're here. Now shut the hell up and deliver your damn sandwiches,' Miles said, parking the van and getting out, the other three getting out too. Dr. Chang walked up to Miles and Adira.

'What are they doing here?' he asked, gesturing to Dinah and Hurley.

'they came to deliver lunch to the work crew,' Miles said.

'Lunch? Your instructions were to come alone, just the two of you,' he said.

'technically that's not alone,' Dinah said.

'Don't worry. we won't tell anyone about the body,' Hurley said.

'Hurley,' Dinah shook her head in disbelief.

'they know?' Dr. Chang asked Miles.

'I'm sorry, sir.'

'Dude. I can keep a secret,' Hurley said.

'you might be able to, but how do we know she,' he gestured to Dinah. 'won't tell Them?'

By 'Them', he obviously meant the Hostiles.

'Pierre,' Adira said, her teeth clenched. 'so help me, I will break every bone in your body.'

'Morozov! Logan!' Dr. Chang yelled behind him. 'Get the package inside.'

The two women walked over and got the body out of the van.

'And you two?' Dr. Chang said to Miles and Adira. 'Stay here till I get back. You think you can handle that?'

'Yes, sir,' Miles said.

'ken,' Adira added. Dr. Chang, Anya and Payton walked away, the body between the two women.

'Dude, that guy's a total douche,' Hurley said when they were far enough away.

'That douche is my dad,' Miles sighed.

'wow,' Calypso said from next to Dinah. 'that was unexpected.'

Dinah shook her head. 'go away.'

--

_a thirty year old Payton walked over to the door of her apartment when she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door to see Anya._

'_hey, Cobra,' Anya said._

'_hi, Nightingale,' Payton said, hugging her._

'_oh, at the moment I'm actually known as Black Widow. Well, that's my codename for this mission I'm on.'_

'_you're in the middle of a mission and you came to see me?' she asked. 'that's dangerous.'_

'_I'm allowed to come see my recently engaged friend, aren't I?' she asked, walking in._

'_I'm worried, Anya,' Payton said seriously._

'_about what?' Anya asked._

'_what if I'm forced to do something to him, to save myself?'_

'_hey! Malcolm is not Dmitri, and you are definitely not me. You've got nothing to worry about. It's not like he's going to die.'_

'_how do you know?'_

'_because if he does, I will bring him back from the he dead, just to kill him for leaving you.'_

_--_

'So anyway…' Hurley said slowly.

'I don't want to talk about it,' Miles said.

'Well, if you didn't want to talk about it, why'd you tell me? How long have you known he was your dad?'

'Third day we were here, I was on line at the cafeteria, and my mother got in line behind me. That was my first clue.'

'But all those DHARMA dudes end up dead. Don't you wanna... save him?'

'you seem to think that everyone should live, no matter what they've done, Hugo,' Adira sighed.

'well, they should.'

'it's not that simple, Hurley,' Dinah said.

'but didn't you come back to save them? Like Adira and everyone else?'

Adira looked at Dinah in surprise. 'I said I came back because I belonged here, not because I wanted to save them,' Dinah said.

Hurley turned back to Miles. 'so don't you want to save him?'

'I can't save him! They're gonna get killed no matter what I do, so why bother?' Miles exclaimed. Payton walked over.

'Adira,' she said softly, grabbing her arm and pulling her over to Anya.

'what?' Adira asked the two women.

'you and Dinah still haven't resolved anything?' Anya asked.

'does it look like we have?' Adira asked. 'if we had, I'd be over there.'

'hugging and crying and all that jazz?' Payton asked.

'people like us, like Dinah, Sasha, you two and I, we don't cry,' Adira said.

'you need to work this out with her,' Anya said.

'I know. She's too stubborn. She's too much like me.'

'work it out.'

'I can't.'

'work out your damn problems, Adira!' Payton exclaimed. 'now!'

Adira looked taken aback.

'Adira!' Miles yelled. She turned to see that they were getting in the van. She nodded at Anya and Payton, and walked over to the van, getting in the back on one side of Hurley.

--

Gabe walked through the jungle, trying to find Vivien. She had disappeared a few hours before, and no one had seen her. He walked into a clearing to see her there, one hand to her stomach and the other flat against a tree as she gasped in pain.

'Viv?' he asked in fear for her and her babies.

'I'm okay,' she winced through the pain.

'no you're not.'

'I'm fine, Gabriel!' she exclaimed.

He walked closer to her.

'ahh!' she exclaimed in pain. 'okay, I'm not fine.'

'I'll run, get Eric or Jacqui to stay with you and get the other to get Belinda back from the Barracks.'

She nodded, gasping in pain. 'thank you, Gabe.'

He nodded and started running out of the clearing.

'Gabe!' she yelled after him. He turned and looked at her. 'could you also get Charles? I think I need my brother here.'

'of course,' he nodded.

--

'So I'm new here, Dr. Chang. What is it exactly you do at the Orchid?' Hurley asked.

'It's classified,' Dr. Chang said.

'Oh, really? You can't tell anyone? Not even your wife?'

'No.'

'What about your kids?' he persisted. Behind Dr. Chang Adira shook her head in disbelief.

'I have a 3-month-old son, so, no, I haven't told him.'

'3 months? Wow! Congrats. What's his name?' Hurley asked.

'Miles.'

'Small world! That's your name, too. Right, Miles?' he asked.

'Yeah.'

'so what about you, Adira? Do you have any kids?' Hurley asked, trying to maintain the conversation.

'this is ridiculous,' Dinah muttered in Hebrew.

'she's sitting on the other side of you, Hurley,' Adira said.

'oh, right. So you guys have been here for... three years now. Must be pretty tight, huh?'

'am I the only one who wants to shoot him right now?' Dinah asked in Hebrew.

'believe me, I do too,' Adira replied in Hebrew.

'We should all... get together for a beer sometime. How awesome would that be?' Hurley said.

'I don't drink,' Adira said.

'neither do I,' Dinah said. 'I'm eighteen.'

'Stop here,' Dr. Chang said suddenly. Miles did so and Dr. Chang got out, and approached a wall of ivy. A minute later it opened to reveal that it was in fact a gate. They drove through.

'You don't need to wait. I'll get a ride back with Radzinsky,' Dr. Chang said to Miles before walking away.

'Dude, what is this place?' Hurley said. 'And what's up with all the secrecy?'

'Don't know. Don't care,' Miles said.

'you are an idiot, Hugo,' Adira said to Hurley. 'why would you say all of that?'

'oh my God,' Dinah said suddenly.

'what is it?' Adira asked.

'they're building it.'

'building what?'

'our hatch. Ima, they're building our hatch!'

'What hatch?' Miles said.

'The one that crashed our plane,' Adira and Hurley said in unison.

--

'So your dad... is he around... you know, when we came from? The future?' Hurley asked as they approached the Barracks later.

'No,' Miles said shortly.

'Well, then this is kind of awesome for you, huh?'

'How is it awesome?!'

'Because you get to hang out with him, you know, get to know him better and stuff.'

'And don't bother thanking me, but he was totally down for that beer, dude. You know, and maybe he'll let you hold baby you, or you can change your own diaper or-'

Miles slammed on the brakes and turned to him. 'listen up, because we're only gonna have this conversation once. Okay? I don't want to "hang out" with my dad. I don't want to "know him better"... "and stuff". '

'Why not? Did he beat you up when you were little or something?'

'He wasn't even around when I was little, you dimwit! I never knew him, until now. Why am I even telling you this?'

'coz you're in pain and you need to let it out,' Hurley said.

As the two argued, Dinah turned to Adira and spoke in Hebrew.

'would you like to know why I'm giving you such a hard time?' she asked.

'sure, why not?' Adira said in Hebrew.

'years ago, you told me not to become you, because you didn't want me to have to deal with what you had to deal with. Do you remember?' Adira nodded. 'I wanted to deal with it.'

'I'm sorry?'

'I wanted the pain. When we got back to the real world, we all suffered. Tasha hurt herself physically. Sophie did emotionally. Shawn did mentally. Hurley went to a mental institute. Jack-'

'dude, I heard my name in there,' Hurley interrupted.

'abused drugs,' Dinah continued in Hebrew, as if Hurley hadn't spoken. 'and I did something I hated, because it was my only remaining link to you.'

'come again?' Adira asked.

'I'm giving you a hard time, because what you used to do was the only thing that I could do to make sure I was linked to you some way. And I'm pissed off that it was the only thing.'

'this is not how I thought it'd happen.'

'how you thought what would happen?'

'you hating me.'

'I don't hate you, Ima,' she said. 'Ani ohevet otakh.'

'I love you too, Dinah,' she said in English.

--

'this is stupid, LaFleur,' Dan said as they walked. 'they'll find out eventually.'

'they won't suspect us,' Sawyer said.

'but they'll suspect them.'

'meaning freckles and red?' Dan nodded. 'and you'd help save them.'

'yeah, I would,' he said as they walked into Sawyer's house to see Juliet, Sophie, Ivy, Johnny and Jack.

'What's going on?' Sawyer asked them.

'Ben's father thinks that Kate had something to do with his son going missing,' Sophie said.

'Why the hell would he think that?'

'Because she talked to him, tried to make him feel better,' Jack said.

Sawyer and Dan rolled their eyes.

'Her heart was in the right place,' Ivy said.

'yeah, well, where was her head?' Johnny said.

'I had a talk with Roger. I don't think he's gonna say anything to anyone for now. Just wanted you to know,' Jack said.

'thanks for filling me in, Doc,' Sawyer said as Jack walked out the door. A minute of silence later, there was a knock on the door.

Sawyer walked over and opened it. 'Hey, boss,' Phil said. 'We got a development. You better come to the office.'

'Phil, I've been running around the jungle all day, so whatever developments you got can wait a while,' Sawyer sighed.

'I know who took the kid.'

Dan, Sophie, Juliet, Johnny and Ivy all looked towards the door in shock.

'Yeah? Who's that?'

Phil took a tape from his bag.

'You.'

Sawyer sighed. 'Got a perfectly good explanation for what you saw on that tape.'

'I sure as Hell hope so.'

Sawyer motioned for him to walk in after him. He did and Sawyer closed the door.

'You talk to Horace yet?' Dan asked Phil.

'No. I thought that after three years of working together, I'd give you guys the benefit of the doubt-'

His sentence was cut off when Sawyer punched him in the face, making him fall unconscious.

'anyone got some rope?' Sawyer asked.

--

Hurley, Miles, Adira and Dinah got out of the van.

'Sorry I said you were afraid to talk to your dad, dude,' Hurley said.

'Don't worry about it,' Miles muttered.

The other three walked away, and Miles looked through the window of Dr. Chang's house to see him and his younger self. After a minute, Dr. Chang walked outside.

'Miles! I need you,' he called over.

'You do?' Miles asked.

'Sub's here from H.Q. I need your help bringing them in. oh, and get Ryan and Anastasia.'

'Sure. New recruits?'

'No, some doctors and scientists from Ann Arbor. Get your van, and let's get to the dock.'

--

'_I have a bad feeling about this, Malcolm,' Payton said as they walked down the streets of Madrid. _

'_everything will be fine, Pay,' Malcolm assured her. 'I promise.'_

'_Malcolm…'_

'_Payton, all we have to do is kill Benjamin Linus, and then come home. And then we'll finally be getting married,' he smiled at her._

_She smiled back, believing his words. 'so where will he be?'_

'_apparently Calle de Eloy Gonzalo, he shrugged._

'_so the next street,' she said. He nodded. The two walked in silence until they got to the right place. Malcolm took a photo out of his pocket. It was one of the mark. Benjamin Linus._

_The plan was for Payton to take her gun from her jacket, and shoot him quickly before hiding the gun again._

_Yes. that was the plan._

_In the next second, a short pale woman down the street had taken a gun out and shot at Payton, as if she knew what was about to happen._

_Payton saw the bullet._

_Ben saw the bullet._

_The other woman saw the bullet._

_Malcolm saw the bullet. And he was the one who did something about it._

_He jumped into the air, pushing Payton out of the way. The two of them landed on the ground._

'_you okay?' he asked._

'_yeah,' she said. Her eyes started widening as she saw the color begin to fade from his face and she saw the slowly growing blood stain on his chest._

'_no!' she exclaimed. 'no! Malcolm!'_

'_Pay…' he gasped. She presently became aware of the fact that she was crying. 'don't…cry,' he said softly._

'_Malcolm,' she gasped through her tears. 'don't leave me!'_

'_I love you Payton,' he said softly._

_And just like that, Malcolm Mathews, the love of Payton's life, died in her arms._

'_I love you too, Malcolm,' she said softly._

_--_

Miles, Stacey and Ryan walked down the dock. Stacey helped a woman with a bag as she got out, her hair covering her face.

'Hey, can I get a hand with this?' a man asked, as he climbed out with another case.

'Yeah, yeah, sure.'

The man climbed out. 'Faraday,' Miles said in surprise.

'thanks for the help,' the woman said to Stacey.

'Hey, Miles. Long time no see,' Faraday said.

The woman turned to Stacey properly. 'Stacey,' she smiled.

'Tamsyn,' she said in shock. 'nice to see you again.'

--

**And all together now: YES! Dinah and Adira stopped being stubborn little bitches! Lol. Anyway, with the ever loyal Tamsyn (when she isn't fighting with her family) back, I think the fact that Johnny's ex is back will be even more spiced up.**

**Here's the preview:**

'You almost killed me, so excuse me for not trusting you.'

--

'She just slapped me for no reason!'

'Oh, sweetheart. I had a reason.'

--

'I will save her life. But only because of you.'

**--**

'you can't do this,' he said. 'knowing what will happen.'

'watch me,' she snapped.

--

'did you ever really love me, or was that a lie too?'

--

'you were right.'

--

'only one person will die now.'

--

'I love you.'

--

Rachel slapping Ivy.

--

**By the way, If you don't know already, I have a new story called ****SOS: Save Our Souls****. It's another OC submission story about the Oceanic Flight 815 crash, and I will start it when I finish season five on this. So if you want to submit a completely new character to that, please do. I am in urgent need of Freighties (male or female) and Others (mostly males). Thanks!**


	57. Sacrifice: Anya Morozov

**Hey. Here's the next chapter. It's another Anya centric. Enjoy! I don't own Lost.**

'damn, it hurts!' Vivien groaned, clutching her stomach.

'I would have figured it wouldn't hurt,' Jacqui said sarcastically.

'don't start with me, Jacquilyn,' Vivien warned. 'I am not in the mood.'

'both of you, shut up,' Charles said. 'where the Hell is Belinda?'

'right here, Charles,' she said, walking into the clearing with Gabe and Eric.

--

Tamsyn knocked on a door. A minute later it opened to reveal Rosie.

'Tamsyn? what are-' Rosie began before Tamsyn cut her off by hugging her.

'Ivy and I resolved our differences long ago, so I got nothing against the rest of you now,' Tamsyn said.

--

Faraday knocked on a door, with Miles behind him. It opened and they saw Jack.

'Jack,' Faraday said, walking in. 'How did you get back here?'

'Faraday? What the-' Jack began.

'How did you do it?' Faraday said impatiently. 'How did you get back to the Island?'

'Where have you been?'

'I was just at DHARMA headquarters in Ann Arbor. I was doing some research. What's more important right now... how did you get back here to 1977?'

'we were on a plane, and then there was-'

'Who told you to get on a plane?'

'As a matter of fact, Faraday, it was your mother.'

'And how did she convince you, Jack? Did she tell you it was your destiny?'

'Yeah. That's exactly what she said to me.'

'Well, I got some bad news for you, Jack. You don't belong here at all. She was wrong.'

--

'so, what, you telling me that Johnny's ex wife is here?' Tamsyn asked in disbelief.

'yes,' Rosie said.

'I don't believe it,' she shook her head.

'believe it,' Sophie said. The three were sitting outside.

'is that her?' Tamsyn asked, gesturing to the blonde woman walking with two children following her.

'yes. and her and Johnny's children, Gail and Owen,' Sophie said.

'I don't like her,' Tamsyn said.

'and you think I do?' Rosie asked.

'I'm serious, Rosie! This girl is out to get Ivy, and I won't have it.'

'technically she isn't out to get Ivy.'

'she's probably plotting to take Johnny from her. I'm telling you now, ain't gonna happen.'

'Tamsyn, she's here by mistake. It's not her fault,' Sophie said trying to be patient.

'what's not who's fault?' a voice said, making her way over.

'speak of the devil and the devil shall appear,' Tamsyn muttered darkly.

'oh, just family stuff,' Rosie said convincingly.

'oh, right,' Rachel said.

'hey, Rachel? Can you do something for me?' Tamsyn said suddenly.

Rosie looked at her warily.

'yeah sure. What is it?' Rachel asked.

'stay the Hell away from Johnny,' she said.

'excuse me? You have no right to tell me who I can and can't go near.'

Rosie cringed inwardly, knowing what was about to come.

Tamsyn drew back her hand and slapped her. 'maybe that will make you reconsider.' She turned to Rosie and Sophie. 'let's go, ladies.'

She grabbed Rosie's arm and Sophie's arm, the three of them walking away, Sophie throwing an apologetic look at Rachel as they went.

--

Payton sat down next to Anya outside the Orchid. Anya was looking at a photo.

'oh, so now _you _can dwell on the past, but I can't?' Payton asked, taking the photo out of Anya's hand.

'I'm allowed to dwell on this,' Anya sighed. 'she was my daughter.'

'he was my fiancée.'

'it wasn't your fault that he died. It was my fault that she did.'

--

Faraday and Miles walked out of Jack's house and headed for a van.

'hey!' Sasha yelled. 'I'm coming too,' she added, wanting to see what was going to happen. Dragan followed.

The two of them ran over and got in and the four of them drove off, towards the Orchid.

--

'I will kill him,' Vivien gasped through the pain.

'come on,' Belinda said. 'I need to get back to the Barracks. Just push, Vivien.'

'don't you think I'm trying?' she asked through clenched teeth.

--

Jack knocked on a door. It opened and he saw Sawyer.

'Faraday's back,' Jack said to him.

'What do you mean Faraday's back? Why?' Sawyer asked.

'I have no idea. He came in on the sub, and he woke me up. He started talking nonsense, and then he took off for the Orchid.'

'I'd love to trade theories about this, but I'm a little busy right now,' he attempted to close the door, but Jack stopped him.

'What are you busy with at 6:00 in the morning?' Jack asked.

'James, tell him,' Juliet said from behind Sawyer. Dan was next to her.

'Get in here,' Sawyer said, pulling him in and closing the door. 'Phil – one of my security guys – got himself a videotape of me, Dan, Sophie and Kate taking the kid out to the Hostiles.'

'And where's the tape?'

'With Phil,' Dan said.

'And where is Phil?'

Dan smirked and Sawyer led Jack to a closet and opened it.

In it there was Phil.

'Phil, Jack. Jack... Phil,' Sawyer said.

--

'what are you guys doing here?' Anya asked Miles, Sasha, Dragan and Faraday at the Orchid.

'no idea,' Miles said.

'Right on time,' Faraday murmured as a van approached. Dr. Chang and Layla got out, going down into the Orchid station.

'I'll be back in ten minutes,' Faraday said.

'what is he doing?' Payton asked. No one answered.

Ten minutes later Dr. Chang and Layla walked out with Faraday following them. Both had slightly agitated looks on their faces.

'Dr. Chang, Dr. Kansa, wait!' Faraday called after them. 'Will you wait one second, please? Wait one second.'

'you've had your fun. Good for you,' Dr. Chang was heard saying.

'Hey! Hey, Faraday!' Miles exclaimed. 'Leave them alone. Sorry, Dr. Chang, Dr. Kansa. I think he had too many drugs on the sub-'

'Dr. Chang,' Faraday interrupted. 'Miles is your son. And Dr. Kansa, Sasha is your daughter.'

'Excuse me?' they asked in unison.

'Think about it. A Chinese man named Miles – the same name as your baby – shows up with me from the future. And an Arabic woman-'

'I'm Russian,' Sasha lied easily.

'called Sasha shows up too,' he continued. 'You really think this is all coincidence?'

'Is this true?' Layla asked Sasha.

'No,' she shook her head.

'please stay away from us,' Dr. Chang said.

The two of them walked away.

'I will kill you, Faraday,' Sasha hissed through clenched teeth.

'Are you out of your mind?' Miles said. 'What are you doing?'

'I'm just making sure that your parents does what they're supposed to do.'

'And what's that?' Dragan asked.

'You'll see.'

--

_A younger Anya walked into the office and sat down in one of the chairs, across from Svetlana, and next to Irina. As she looked at Svetlana expectantly, she placed a hand on her protruding stomach._

'_what's going on?' she asked. 'why was I called here?'_

'_look at these documents,' Irina said, passing them to her. Anya started reading them, not sure what to expect. As she continued, her eyes got wider._

'_no,' she said softly. 'it…this is wrong! I don't know where you got the Intel, but it's faulty. Faina would never betray this country. Dmitri would never betray this country!'_

'_well, I hate to break it to you,' Irina said harshly. 'but they have been.'_

'_I know my husband and daughter,' she said indignantly._

'_either you don't,' Irina said. 'or you're with them.'_

'_that's absurd.'_

'_I don't believe you'd betray us for one second, Anya,' Svetlana said. 'but those two…'_

'_I don't believe it, Lana,' Anya said, shaking her head._

'_I'm sorry,' she told her as she passed over a file. 'your assignment. For your eyes only.'_

_Anya nodded as she opened it. right there in bold lettering there was her clear instructions._

_**Eliminate the threats.**_

_--_

Back at the Barracks Ivy sat crossed legged on the couch, staring off into space.

'Ivy?' Johnny asked from behind her. 'Ivy. Ivory. Ivory Widmore. Ivory Widmore!' he exclaimed.

'yes?' she asked, turning around after the last time he said her name.

'are you deaf?' he asked, sitting down next to her.

'no.'

'I said your name, like, five times,' he said. 'why weren't you answering?'

'I was thinking.'

'about what?'

'us,' she confessed, turning to him.

'this has to do with Rachel again, doesn't it?'

'you were with her for over ten years. You guys have history. Not to mention two children.'

'nothing's changed.'

'yes, it has,' she said. 'I've seen these situations before. A relationship is fine until the ex of one comes back, and the relationship deteriorates.'

'that's not going to happen,' he paused. 'would that seriously happen if an ex of yours came back?'

'the only guy I loved before you was this guy called Nicolas. My uncle had him killed. We're safe.'

'I feel so comforted by the fact that your uncle had someone you loved killed,' he said sarcastically.

She laughed and kissed him. At that moment there was a knock at the door. Johnny got up and walked over.

'hi, is Ivory here?' Rachel asked as she pushed past him, looking thoroughly pissed off.

Ivy stood up and looked at her expectantly. Rachel crossed the room and slapped her.

'hey!' Johnny exclaimed getting in between them.

'the nerve you have,' Rachel snarled at Ivy.

'excuse me, but what did I do?' Ivy demanded.

'you know perfectly well what, so don't try to act so innocent!'

'what did she apparently do?' Johnny asked.

'she told me to stay away from you and then slapped me. Right in front of Gail and Owen!'

Johnny turned to Ivy. 'did you-?'

'no!' she exclaimed. 'I heard that Faraday's back,' she added quieter.

'what's that got to do with anything?' Rachel asked.

'and that means Tamsyn's back too,' Johnny said in understanding. He turned to Rachel. 'did Ivy have straight hair when she slapped you?'

'I didn't slap her!' Ivy exclaimed.

'Ive,' he said. She turned silent.

'yes, she did,' Rachel said. 'but what's that got to do with anything?'

'come on,' Johnny said, walking to the door.

'no!' Rachel exclaimed. 'she's going to apologize!'

He sighed. 'just come on.'

She followed him out, Ivy right behind her. The three walked over to another house, and Ivy opened the door.

'shouldn't you knock?' Rachel asked. She ignored her and walked in.

'look what the cat dragged in,' a voice said.

'you come back after months of being away, and you don't even bother coming to see me to say 'hi'?' Ivy asked.

She paused. 'hi, Ivory.'

'hi, Tamsyn,' she smiled. 'good to see you again.'

'you too.'

'you have a twin?' Rachel asked in surprise.

'triplet,' Ivy, Tammy, Rosie and Johnny said absentmindedly.

'then where's the third one?'

'dead,' Ivy and Tamsyn said in unison.

'when?'

'in nineteen years,' Ivy said.

'to this day, actually,' Tamsyn said before turning to Ivy. 'happy birthday, by the way.'

'oh yeah. happy birthday.'

'I forgot about that,' Rosie said. 'how old are you?'

'you're our cousin, and don't know?' Tamsyn said.

'slack, Rosie. Slack,' Ivy added. 'it depends which way you want to look at it. you can either say today is the day we're being born. Twenty minutes older than Tammy, by the way.'

'so? I'm not the youngest. Niki was younger.'

'or,' she continued, ignoring Tamsyn. 'you can say that today is our thirtieth.'

'damn, you guys are old,' Rosie said.

'guess what, Rosie?' the girls said in unison. 'we don't give a damn what you think.'

Ivy turned to Tamsyn. 'now, back to the reason why we came here. why did you do that?'

'do what?'

'what'd she do?' Rosie asked.

'she just hit me for no reason!' Rachel exclaimed.

'oh, sweetheart,' Tamsyn said. 'I had a reason.'

'and what reason was that?' Ivy asked.

'I was looking out for you.'

'newsflash, I don't need anyone looking out for me.'

At that moment Missy walked in. 'I hate to interrupt, but LaFleur wants us at his place,' she said.

--

Vivien smiled as she looked at her three babies.

'you did good,' Gabe said from the doorway of the tent.

'thank you for getting the people that I needed,' she said to him.

'no problem, Viv,' he said as he walked closer.

'what are their names?' Jacquilyn said from the doorway, where she now stood.

'the oldest one is Ivory. Then it's Tamsyn and then Nicole.'

'I've got a feeling that they're identical,' she said.

'oh, the obvious.'

--

Ten minutes later everyone was gathered in Sawyer and Juliet's place.

'All right, people,' Sawyer said. 'Party's over. I know y'all just showed up. The rest of us have been here for the past three years. This is our home. The last thing I wanna do is leave. But we ain't got no choice.'

'Well, that dude in the closet, I thought he worked for you,' Hurley said. 'Can't you convince him that it was all, like, a misunderstanding?'

'what, and just say his fist slipped?' Dan asked incredulously.

'How much time do we have before someone realizes he's gone?' Sophie asked.

'Not enough,' Johnny said.

'So where do we go?' Rachel asked.

'We only got two options. We can either commandeer the sub, get the hell off this Island before anyone knows we're gone, or we can head back in the jungle, start from square one,' Sawyer said.

'I'm not getting on that sub if there's a chance that my wife is still on this Island,' Jin said.

'Tasha was on that flight,' Stacey added. 'I'm not going either until I find my cousin.'

'Logan was on that flight,' Rosie said.

'really?' Ivy asked.

'yes. I need to find my brother. I'm not going until I do.'

'Dinah?' Adira questioned. 'what do you think?'

Dinah shrugged. 'I'll just go along with whatever's chosen. my judgment hasn't been to good as of late,' she said.

'then I will too,' Adira said.

'hang on,' Sophie said. 'since when have you two been talking?'

'who cares?' Sawyer asked. 'what about you, Red?'

'I think we should stay,' she said.

'Right. That's five definite votes for square one, since Dan will just go along with whatever Sophie chooses,' Seth said.

'Anybody else wanna-' Sawyer began before being interrupted by a knock at the door. 'Be right there,' Sawyer sighed, getting up. He opened it.

'Hey, James,' Faraday said. Miles, Sasha, Anya, Payton and Dragan were behind him.

'Welcome to the meeting, Twitchy,' Sawyer said to Faraday. 'Good to see you again. Pound cake's in the kitchen. Help yourself to the punch,' as Faraday walked in, he turned to the other five. 'Is he still crazy?'

'oh, you have no idea,' Anya said.

'it's a whole new level,' Miles added.

'Great.'

'would you like to tell me why we came back to this God Forsaken Hell Hole, Faraday?' Tamsyn demanded.

'Does anyone know where I can find the Hostiles?' Faraday said.

'Why do you need to know that, Faraday?' Ivy asked.

'Because one of them is my mother. And she is the only person on this island who can get us back to where we belong.'

They all looked at him in surprise.

'your mother is an Other,' Sawyer said finally.

'You met her, actually, when the Island was skipping, back in 1954. They were calling her 'Ellie',' Faraday said.

'you met our mother too,' Tamsyn said, gesturing to herself and Ivy. 'and her father,' she pointed to Rosie.

'You guys were in 1954?' Sophie asked.

'You still haven't told us why you need to find her,' Amber said to Faraday.

'I just need to talk to her,' Faraday sighed.

'whatever happened to staying low?' Dragan asked. ''Whatever happened, happened'?'

'Just tell me where they are, and I'll go-'

'I'm not telling you anything, and you ain't going anywhere unless you wanna share with us what the Hell it is you're doing,' Sawyer said.

'he wants to get us back to our right time,' Sasha said. They turned to her.

'what?'

'he said he can get us back to where we belonged. Whether we go on the sub or we head back into the jungle... we don't belong here.'

'Well, I belonged here just fine until this lot came back.'

'no, you don't belong here!' she exclaimed in frustration. 'Hell, only two of us do. And that would be Serj and I, but we've already got our younger selves here. so we all have to get back to our right time.'

'You know where the Hostiles are,' Jack said to Kate. 'You, Sophie, Dan and Sawyer took Ben out to them. Can you get us back out there?'

'Don't say a word, Kate,' Sawyer said.

'we don't belong here, damn it,' Ivy hissed at him.

'she's right,' Tamsyn said. 'we don't.'

'oh, what a coincidence,' Sawyer said sarcastically. 'the Olsen Twins agree with each other!'

'triplets,' the girls said in unison.

'Kate...' Jack said softly. 'You made me promise to never ask what happened to Aaron, or why you came back here. But I know that reason isn't... it isn't here. It's not now.'

'I'll take you to them,' Dan said.

'what?' Sawyer asked.

'no, screw this, James,' Dan said. 'we don't belong in this time. Hell, we don't belong on this damn island! If Faraday says his mum can get us back to the right time, then I am helping him.'

'The code for the fence is 1-4-1-7-1-7,' Ivy pushed herself off the couch.

'Ivy-' Johnny began.

'You should take Faraday,' she continued. 'It's over here for us anyway.'

'When you realize you've made a huge mistake... we'll be back at the beach, right where we started,' Sawyer said.

'I'm gonna help them,' Payton said suddenly.

'Payton-' Anya said.

'come with us, or don't, Tatiana. It's your choice.'

Anya sighed and followed Jack, Kate, Dan, Ryan, Sophie, Faraday, Tamsyn and Payton out.

'I'll come with,' Sasha said, standing up and following them out. realization dawned on Serj's face and he jumped up, followed her to the door and grabbed her arm.

'let go of me,' she hissed.

'you can't do this,' he said. 'knowing what will happen.'

'watch me,' she snapped.

'Sasha, please don't,' he said.

'did he just say 'please'?' Skye, Natalie and Kit asked in unison.

Sasha and Serj ignored them. 'Sasha,' Serj said.

'Serj,' she hissed.

'okay, Serj, back up for just one minute,' Dragan interrupted. 'what is she about to do?'

'Sasha, please don't,' Serj repeated.

She sighed and kissed his cheek. 'sorry. See you,' she said. She walked out.

'I don't blame you, you know?' Serj said after her.

She stopped. 'what?'

'I don't blame you for what happened to my sister.'

'you should,' she said. She turned back around and started walking. 'don't follow me, Odadjian,' she said softly over her shoulder.

Serj nodded and walked back inside.

'what is she about to do?' Dragan asked him.

'I'm sorry,' Serj told him. 'she is too.'

'which way did she go?'

'she doesn't want to be followed.'

'I swear, I will kill you if you don't tell me.'

'you? killing someone?' Tori asked. 'I don't think so.'

'oh, he would,' Serj said. 'look, Dragan, she told me not to follow.'

'exactly. She told _you_. not me.'

Serj sighed. 'she followed the others to the Motor Pool.'

'thank you,' he said before walking out, Tori following him.

'did he just say 'thank you'?' Skye, Natalie and Kit asked in unison.

--

Sasha rolled her eyes and turned around when she heard someone running after her. She guessed that someone was Serj. She was surprised when she saw Dragan and Tori.

'Dragan, I told you not to follow,' she said when they were closer.

'no, you told Serj not to follow,' he said.

'Dragan, stop being difficult,' she sighed as she began walking again, Dragan next to her and Tori behind them.

'I'll stop being difficult, when you tell me what it is you're doing.'

'making sure that I will do what I'm meant to do,' she said.

'what?'

'I have to do something, something that will break up my family, that ensures my child dies in ten years, and then ensures that I will kill my sister five years later.'

'how do you know it has to happen now?'

'because I was there when it happened,' she whispered. 'I saw it. I still see it. I have nightmare's about it. more often in these last few years since we got here.'

He grabbed her arm and made her stop. 'and you?'

'what?'

'what will happen to you?'

'I just told you.'

'no, you told me that it will break up your family. So what happens to _you_?'

'I just told you, seeing as I'm a part of that family.'

'I'm not asking about you when you were younger. I'm not asking about the girl sitting in one of those houses over there. I'm asking about you. The you standing in front of me right now. What happens to you?'

'I…I don't know.'

'Sasha.'

'I don't.'

'Lasesha.'

'please don't call me that.'

'you know.'

'I _think _I do. I'm not sure.'

'and whatever it is it's not good, is it?'

'I have to go.'

'I'm coming.'

'I don't think so.'

'it's funny because you think I'm going to take no for an answer.'

She rolled her eyes and continued walking.

'you don't have to come, Victoria,' Sasha said.

'I want to,' she said.

'ever use a gun?'

'will that be necessary?'

'with Sasha, weapon's are _always _necessary,' Dragan said.

--

_Anya got out of her car into a bright LA day. Great. It totally matched her mood. Not. She slipped one of her guns into her jacket pocket so she could get it easy._

_Walking in her home she saw her daughter and she couldn't believe her daughter would betray her. But evidence doesn't lie._

'_hey, mum,' Faina said cheerfully. Well, she made it look like she was happy, but Anya could tell that something was bothering her._

'_hi, Faina,' she said. She put the file that concerned them on the table. 'look at the file I got from Svetlana today,' she added. Faina curiously picked it up and started reading it, her face paling significantly as she kept going._

'_I…I told him,' she said in a shaky whisper._

'_you told him what?' Anya asked. She had been hoping Faina would laugh, and deny it._

'_I told Dmitri it wouldn't work,' she said. 'I told him he would be caught.'_

''_he'? have you missed the fact that these documents are implicating you in this treason as well?'_

'_he threatened to harm Karina if I didn't help him. He said if I told you about what he was forcing me to do, he would kill you too.'_

'_why did he choose you?'_

'_you're too loyal to your country. And I have many things to lose if I refuse to help,' she said. She was crying now._

'_Fai,' Anya began. 'you should have come to me about this.'_

'_yes. she should have,' a voice said. Anya and Faina whipped around to see Dmitri._

'_you son of a bitch,' Anya said softly. 'I trusted you,' she said._

'_big mistake,' Dmitri said as he paced up and down and took out his gun. Anya got hers from her jacket and pointed it at him. She pulled the trigger and smiled. Her smile dropped when Dmitri grabbed Faina's arm and quickly pulled her out to him, so the bullet hit her in the chest._

'_no!' Anya shrieked._

'_you were the one that did it, Tatiana,' he said as he walked closer._

'_how do you know my actual name?' she questioned._

'_I'm KGB, babe,' he said as he pulled her close to him._

'_get your hands off me, you sociopath,' she hissed._

'_join me, Anya,' he said softly, his lips close to hers. 'join me.'_

'_that would mean I would have to betray my country.'_

'_and…?'_

'_not gonna happen.' No. she was not going to give into the temptation._

_He moved his head even closer. 'for what it's worth, I do truly love you.'_

'_and I truly love you,' she said before she could help herself. But it was true. She did love him._

_Against her better judgment she leaned up and kissed him softly._

'_I'm sorry,' he told her before kissing her again, this time passionately. His hands were at her waist and her hands around his neck. As the two of them got even more wrapped up in the kiss, Dmitri's hand slid into her belt. He swiftly took the knife from her belt and plunged it into her stomach._

_She gasped and doubled over, falling to the ground._

'_my…' she gasped. 'our,' she corrected herself. 'baby.'_

'_I know,' he said, kneeling down next to her. 'I know.'_

_He held her close to him, and it was at that moment that Anya truly believed him. He did actually love her as much as she loved him. He was proving it by staying and making sure she wasn't alone as she died._

'_when…you die,' she gasped, beginning to quote something he always said to her. 'make… sure you…you take….as many of….of them down….with you,' she said plunging the knife into his chest. 'sorry babe,' she added, seeing his expression._

_He fell too, and the two of them laid there, their breathing growing worse as they waited for death._

_--_

'These people are not gonna be happy to see us,' Dan said.

'way to point out the obvious, Shephard,' Tamsyn said sarcastically.

'It might be a good idea to bring some guns,' Dragan said to them.

'like you don't always have a gun on you,' Ryan said.

'you're confusing me with Sasha.'

'oh, haha,' Sasha said sarcastically. She put her foot against the wall and took a gun from her ankle. She changed which foot was against the wall and got another gun from it. Then she took another gun from her waist.

'nice, Kedrova,' Payton and Anya said in unison as they each took out two guns as well.

'sometimes I really don't understand the three of you,' Tamsyn shook her head.

'there's only seven guns. Twelve of us,' Dan said.

'you and pointing out the obvious seem to go together a lot,' Tamsyn said.

'hey, where'd Faraday go?' Sasha asked.

'why do you even care?' Anya snapped.

'you know, I think I'm predisposed to like you,' Tori said. 'you don't seem to like her either.'

'Victoria,' Dragan said.

'have you noticed that I don't like you either?' Sasha asked Tori.

'Lasesha,' Dragan said.

'please stop calling me that,' she said again.

'gun?' he asked her, changing the subject.

'of course,' she passed one to him.

'we still don't have enough guns,' Tamsyn said.

'there's a gun vault in the Motor Pool,' Kate said. 'I don't have the keys though and it's locked.'

'well, there is a few people here who can pick locks,' Payton said.

'or the keys could work better,' Jack said, taking them out of his pocket. He unlocked the vault and started handing out guns as Faraday walked back over.

'let's go,' Jack said, handing a gun to Faraday.

'the jeeps ready,' Kate said.

'What's going on here?'

The group of them turned around to see Radzinsky and several other people, including Carson, Hana, Jamal, Layla, Henry and young Sasha.

'Aren't you two of the physicists off the sub?' Radzinsky asked Tamsyn and Faraday. 'You're supposed to be out at the Swan site.'

'Right. Uh, there was an accident at the Orchid station. Dr. Chang asked us to help,' he said.

'they've got guns,' Hana said calmly.

'I just left Dr. Chang,' Layla said. 'He's at home with his wife and baby. You're lying. Now drop the guns and get down on the ground!'

'Hey. Listen to me. Listen. You really do not understand what's happening here. You have no idea. We have no time. We have to leave. All right? So we're just gonna leave. Okay? Nobody's…no...' Faraday started before getting shot by Radzinsky. Sasha pulled Faraday back and shot back at Radzinsky. Radzinsky jumped out of the way and the bullet hit Jamal in the chest, making him fall to the ground. Hana shot back, the bullet going straight for Sasha's heart. Tori, who was on the other side of Dragan who was next to Sasha saw the bullet. She knew she couldn't reach her in time.

'bullet towards her,' she said quickly to Dragan.

He nodded and grabbed Sasha's arm and he pulled her out of the way.

'thanks, Tori,' Sasha said.

'Are you okay?' Anya asked Faraday, who nodded.

'we can make it to the jeep, yeah?' Sophie asked.

'yeah,' Dan said before quickly pulling her closer to him, so a bullet didn't hit her.

'thanks,' she breathed, looking up at him.

'I hate to break this up, but you want to get to the jeep?' Ryan asked.

'I'll help cover you,' Dan said.

'Go, go, go!' Ryan said to the rest of them, leaving just Jack, Ryan and Dan there covering them.

'Sound the alarm!' Henry yelled as the others all got into the jeep. Ryan, Dan and Jack followed the others to the jeep as they covered them. Tamsyn started driving as soon as they were in, the others shooting from the back. Sasha looked at Jamal on the ground, Layla trying to stop the bleeding as her younger self stood next to them. She quickly looked away as her younger self looked straight at her.

'I just shot my brother,' Sasha muttered.

'you shot your brother?' Dragan asked, surprised.

'you shot your brother?' Tori echoed the surprise.

'yes. I just shot-' she looked over her shoulder and saw her mother close her brother's eyes. '- sorry, I just killed, my brother,' she finished.

Anya turned around in her seat. 'you bitch,' she said. Everyone looked at her in shock. 'you have known for the last twenty years-'

'thirty years,' Sasha interrupted.

'thirty years that you would kill him, and you still didn't do a thing about it. That's really-'

'yeah, I knew that I would kill him, okay?!' she exclaimed angrily. 'let's review, who was it who was tasked to kill her husband and adopted daughter?'

'cut her some slack, Kedrova,' Payton hissed.

'you know, for once I'd like it if you two called me by my actual name instead of Kedrova, Taliba, Yusuf, The Iraqi bitch, heinous bitch, and any other names like it,' Sasha said.

'okay, Lasesha,' Anya said. 'you want to know something?'

'go right ahead, Tatiana,' she said.

'my daughter-'

'your adopted daughter,' she interrupted.

'_yes_, my adopted daughter,' she hissed angrily. 'my daughter…Faina… she…was fifteen when she died.'

'when you killed her,' she interrupted again.

'she was fifteen when my husband threatened to kill Faina's younger sister who she never saw, if she didn't help him.'

'so why'd you kill her?'

'I…I…'

'Anya, you don't have to say this,' Payton said.

'yes, I do. I shot at Dmitri, my husband,' Anya said to Sasha. 'and I thought I would have killed him. He grabbed my daughter's arm and pulled her in front of him, so the bullet got her instead. Then he told me he loved me, kissed me, and stabbed my five month pregnant belly. I was surrounded by blood and a still had the chance to get him as he knelt beside me. So I stabbed him. For me, for Faina, for Karina, for Nicolai.'

'I'm assuming Karina and Nicolai are the younger sister of Faina and…?'

'my baby,' she said.

'you named him?'

'didn't you name your child?'

The group of them fell silent when Sasha didn't reply.

After twenty minutes Tamsyn spoke.

'we're here,' Tamsyn said. The group of them got out.

'You remember the code?' Jack asked Kate as he looked at Faraday's wound.

'yeah,' she said as she walked over to the pylons.

Payton walked over to Anya.

'I can't believe you told her,' Payton said.

'believe it, Cobra,' she paused before speaking again. 'in twenty one years.'

'it's gonna happen,' she said softly. 'I know.'

'And I can't do a thing to stop it.'

--

'You called it the minute those Yahoos got here,' Sawyer said to Juliet.

'excuse me, am I one of those "Yahoos"?' Dinah said.

'yes, I believe that's what he's saying,' Adira said. From next to her Evelyn, Adrian and Juliet smiled weakly.

At that moment there was a knock on the door. Sawyer went over and opened it to see Radzinsky.

'LaFleur! Where have you been?' he exclaimed.

'Take it easy, Stu. What the Hell's going on?' Sawyer said.

'I just got shot by a _physicist_, and the new recruits are helping him. We've been infiltrated,' he said.

'not to mention one of the twins, the blind guy, two of the Shephard's, Kedrova, Logan and Morozov were with them!' Hana exclaimed angrily.

'hey, Han,' Carson said from next to her. 'calm down.'

'I'm sorry, did you just completely miss the part where Aleksandra frickin' Kedrova just shot and killed my brother?'

'this is ridiculous,' Sawyer said. 'Now just calm down for a minute. We can talk about this.'

At that moment they all heard a loud thud.

'What was that?' Radzinsky asked.

'It sounded like it was from outside,' Sawyer said.

They heard the thud again.

'nice try, LaFleur,' Hana said, pushing past him with Carson and Radzinsky right behind her. The three walked over to the closet at the end of the hall and opened it. in there was Phil. Radzinsky, Carson and Hana turned their guns on the others.

'Get down on the ground now,' Radzinsky ordered. Not a single one of them moved. '_I said now!_'

They all sighed in unison and complied.

--

Rachel stood in the doorway of the room.

'you know, I'm sorry I hit her,' she said to Johnny.

'no you're not,' he said.

'yes, I am.'

'Rach, I know you. and you're not sorry.'

'obviously you don't know me very well,' she paused. 'do you love her?'

'Ivy?'

'no, her evil twin,' she said sarcastically.

'they're triplets,' he said.

'so you admit she's evil?'

'no,' he smiled.

'you didn't answer my question. Do you love her?'

'yes, I do.'

'do you love me?'

He looked at her for a minute. 'no.'

She blinked. 'did you ever love me?'

'Rachel…'

'no! just listen! every minute of every day after you left me...'

'_you_ left _me_!' he exclaimed.

'you chose your band over me! So let me speak! Every day I could feel it. I could feel your absence from my life. And every minute of every day I wondered if I was truly out of your heart. And that's what nearly killed me. Thinking that you had forgotten.'

'Forgotten what?' he asked.

'Forgotten what happened between us. Forgotten us. Forgotten me. So what I want to know is did you ever really love me, or was that a lie too?' she asked.

'oh my God,' Ivy, Stacey and Ari breathed in unison from outside the room.

He nodded. 'yes, I loved you. but I don't any more. I love Ivy now.'

'how do you know?' she asked.

'what?'

'how do you know you love her? How do you know?' she asked softly. 'What does love feel like? Tell me. Please.'

'You want to know what love feels like? Okay. You know-' he thought for a minute. 'You know when you take off in an airplane or you go off the top of a roller coaster and your stomach lifts for that perfect moment? It feels awkward and scary and your adrenaline kicks in and you feel amazingly high? That's how I feel every time I see her.'

Rachel tilted her head to the side. 'if that's what love is, then I think I love you still.'

Johnny looked at her for a moment in shock. 'we need to go,' he said.

He walked out of the room with Rachel right behind him, and the two of them promptly bumped into Ari, Stacey and Ivy.

'hey!' Ari exclaimed. 'we were just coming to get you guys!'

'you were listening at the door, weren't you?' Rachel and Johnny asked in unison.

'yeah,' the three girls nodded.

'sorry about that,' Ivy added.

'it was interesting to say the least,' Stacey added.

'very interesting,' Ari said.

'I swear, you three train in being annoying,' Johnny said.

'you know it!' they exclaimed in unison. He laughed at them as there was a knock at the door. Johnny walked over and opened it to see Layla, Leo, Alia, Mira and Henry. Layla pushed past Johnny and made her way over to Ivy, pushing her against the wall by her hand grabbing her neck.

'where is she?' Layla hissed.

'where is who?' Ivy gasped.

'let go of her, Layla,' Johnny said.

'stay out of it, Hayes,' Mira said.

'your no good sister!' Layla exclaimed to Ivy.

'how should I know?' Ivy asked.

'she _is _your sister.'

'and this is where you get to the point,' Ivy said.

'let's see, we just had a stand off with your sister and a group of other people including your brother's, Stacey,' Layla added, throwing a quick look at Stacey before looking back at Ivy. 'and your sister drove them away. oh, and Kedrova shot and killed my only son!' she yelled.

'mum?'

Everyone turned to see Chris, Owen and Gail walk in. Layla smiled some what evilly.

'don't even think about it,' Ivy breathed.

'you lot took away my child…' Layla said. 'I think it's only fair.'

'no!' Ari, Johnny, Stacey and Rachel said in unison as Ivy quickly brought her leg up and kneed Layla in the chest, making her gasp for air. Ivy quickly kicked her foot out and Layla went sprawling on the floor. Layla stood up and took a knife from her belt.

'on second thoughts, I think I'd have much more fun with you, Ivory,' she said.

'and me with you,' Ivy said, taking a gun from her ankle.

'Ivy,' Johnny said.

'Layla,' Henry said.

They were both ignored.

'you have a knife,' Ivy said. 'and I have a gun. I wonder which one will win?'

The gun went off as Layla threw the knife.

It was over in five seconds.

--

_Anya opened her eyes to see that she was in a hospital. Looking around her she saw that her brother and sister were there._

'_Ivan, Elena,' she said in a hoarse whisper._

'_Tatiana,' Elena said._

'_it's Anya,' she replied. She took a deep breath and looked at them. 'Faina. Dmitri. Nicolai,' she said._

'_Faina, dead, gunshot wound to her chest. The slug matches your gun. Dmitri, dead, stab wound to the chest. Your knife was in his chest. Nicolai, dead, you were stabbed in the stomach. Although we can't find the knife used.'_

'_another player?' Elena asked._

'_no. Dmitri kissed me and took my knife before stabbing me. He knelt beside me and I took the knife and stabbed him.'_

'_that's why you were holding each other,' Elena said._

'_yes. is there a problem with that?'_

'_he betrayed you and you still held him.'_

'_I still love him despite what he did.'_

_--_

'You need a gun to go talk to your mother, Faraday?' Dan asked.

'he's crazy, she's paranoid,' Sasha said.

'This is a mistake,' Kate said. 'He's talking about erasing everything that's ever happened to us, Jack. It's insane.'

'We disappeared off a plane in mid-air and ended up in 1977. I'm getting kinda used to insane.'

The group of them stopped as they approached the Other's camp.

'Wish us luck,' Faraday said. Anya and Payton were going with him.

'Anya,' Sasha said. The three looked back.

'you used my name?' Anya asked.

'Zahara,' Sasha said. 'her name. Zahara.'

'your baby's?'

'yes. Zahara Jamala.'

'Nicolai André.'

'you never truly forget.'

'no, you don't.'

The two shared a small smile before Anya followed Payton and Faraday.

'you're really hard to understand sometimes,' Dragan said.

'just leave it,' Sasha sighed.

'eight years I've known you,' he said. 'you never once even told me you had actually picked a name for your baby.'

'you never asked.'

'three years you've known her,' he continued, as if to himself. 'you don't even like her.'

'I've known Serj for thirty years, Megan for thirty-one, Madison for thirty-three and Ben for thirty-five. They never knew.'

'really?'

'they never felt the pain either.'

--

At the same time Faraday, Anya and Payton walked into the camp with their guns drawn.

'Nobody move,' Faraday said. 'I only want to speak to Eloise. Where is Eloise? Come on. Where is she?'

'She's not here right now. Do we know each other?' Richard asked.

'It doesn't matter. I need you to take me to Eloise.'

'I already told you she's not here. Let's just take it easy.'

'Where's the bomb, Richard? The hydrogen bomb that I told you people to bury – where is it?'

'Listen to me. Lower your gun, and we'll talk. Okay? Nobody has to get hurt here. Just put the gun down.'

'lower the damn gun,' Jacqui hissed.

'Jacquilyn,' Gabe, Viv and Richard said in unison. 'you're not helping.'

'I'm gonna give you three seconds. One...' Faraday said.

'I'll give you one and a half,' Jacqui said.

'Don't do this,' Richard said to Faraday.

'Two...' Faraday continued.

'one…' Jacqui began, leveling her gun to his head.

At that moment a gun went off. Faraday looked down to see blood on his chest. He slowly fell to the ground. Anya and Payton whirled around to see a blonde woman with a rifle aimed where Faraday had been.

'Why did you do that?' Richard demanded.

'He had a gun on you,' the woman said.

'He wasn't gonna shoot me, Eloise.'

Faraday gasped from his place on the ground. 'Eloise... You knew. You always knew…You knew this was gonna happen. You sent me here anyway.'

'Who are you?' Eloise asked.

'I... I'm your son.'

'…this is his psychotic mother?' Anya asked.

Jacquilyn grabbed Anya's arm and pulled her over to her, as she put a gun to Anya's head.

'Jacquilyn!' Richard exclaimed in exasperation.

'she probably has a reason for it, Richard,' Gabe said.

'I do, actually,' Jacquilyn said. 'for one, this woman's familiar. I think she was there when we had the hydrogen bomb. And-'

'correct,' Anya said.

'and she just called our leader psychotic,' she continued. 'that warrants a gun to the head by me. And-'

'go ahead and shoot me,' Anya said.

'not very good tactics,' Viv said.

'I really don't care anymore,' Anya said.

'if you insist,' Jacquilyn said.

Anya quickly yelled something out in Russian loudly.

'and she called Eloise the psychotic one,' Jacquilyn said as she pulled the trigger and Anya fell limp in her arms.

--

Everyone else watched from the trees in surprise and shock.

'thank you, Anya,' Sasha smiled, her mind processing the Russian words.

**--**

**Poor Anya. But what did she say to Sasha? That is the question. And that second flashback is definitely one of my favorites. It's pretty weird how Sasha seems to bond with people she hates over painful memories, isn't it? oh, yeah. I totally forgot until about two seconds ago. Layla and Ivy are in that standoff. And Rachel still loves Johnny. **

**Anyway, here's the preview:**

'You almost killed me, so excuse me for not trusting you.'

--

'I will save her life. But only because of you.'

--

'you were right.'

--

'only one person will die now.'

**--**

'I will kill you.'

--

Adrian being punched in the face.

--

Evelyn limply in a chair.

--

'I've lost so much already. I don't want to lose you too.'

--

'I did it to save your life!'

'oh, how noble of you!'


	58. One More Moment

**So, I know this took ages. Sorry. But, this chapter has six – that's right, six – flashbacks, and they're kind of random ones I've been meaning to show. Some before the crash, some after. Anyway, Enjoy! I don't own Lost.**

**And here's something new, because these are important for this chapter. In case you forgot… previously:**

'_anyone else?' Locke said._

'_yeah, I think I'll go wherever Sasha isn't, which would be with these guys,' Anya said gesturing with Sawyer. _

_Sasha threw her a look and spoke one line in Russian._

_--_

_drop your gun, Amanda. Or I will shoot.'_

'_how about you drop yours, Logan?'_

_--_

'_I'm sorry, Tasha. I really do love you.'_

'_please work out your priorities, and maybe one day I'll believe you.'_

_--_

'_you have a knife,' Ivy said. 'and I have a gun. I wonder which one will win?'_

_The gun went off as Layla threw the knife._

_--_

_Anya quickly yelled something out in Russian loudly._

'_and she called Eloise the psychotic one,' Jacquilyn said as she pulled the trigger and Anya fell limp in her arms._

_--_

_Everyone else watched from the trees in surprise._

'_thank you, Anya,' Sasha smiled, her mind processing the Russian words._

--

'Ivy!'

'Layla!'

In unison, Johnny and Henry ran forward, Henry grabbing Layla, and Johnny grabbing Ivy.

'stay with me,' Henry said softly to Layla, who had a bullet wound in her chest.

'bury me with my son,' Layla breathed.

'you're not going to die, Layla,' Henry said to her.

'tell my daughters I love them,' she continued.

'newsflash,' Alia said. 'you can tell the other two yourself, because you're not going to die.'

'and I love you, Henry,' she said, looking at her husband.

'I love you too, Layla,' he said as her eyes closed. He kissed her forehead and stood up, furiously facing Ivy, who Johnny was holding close to him. 'you,' he hissed at her. Ivy wasn't looking at him. She was looking at the knife that had just barely missed her, in the wall.

'touch her, Kansa,' Johnny said angrily. 'and I will kill you.'

'go get Radzinsky,' Henry said to Alia. She nodded softly, tears down her face as she ran out.

'you want to kill me, Henry?' Ivy said, stepping forward. 'then kill me.'

'Ivy,' Johnny said.

'Johnny,' she said evenly.

'please don't,' he said. 'I don't want to lose you, Ivy.'

She smiled slightly at him and passed the gun to Henry. 'I love you so much, Johnathan,' she said as Henry leveled the gun to her head. She looked straight at Johnny.

Radzinsky walked in at that moment with another seven or so people behind him.

They stopped abruptly when they saw Henry with the gun to Ivy's head.

Slowly, Henry lowered the gun and dropped it to the floor before kneeling down next to his wife and holding her.

'take them to where the others are,' Radzinsky ordered the other people.

--

'oh my God,' Sophie muttered, eyes wide. She stood up from her place and started to run down to where Faraday and Anya were both lying dead.

'Sophie, stop,' Dan said urgently.

'they were just shot!' she exclaimed quietly.

'and they will shoot you too, if you go down there,' he said.

'so? They need help!'

'we have to go,' Kate said. 'right now.'

'no, we should go down there,' Jack said.

'okay, stop with the damn wounded hero complex, or I will shoot you,' Dan said to him.

'Dan,' Sophie said.

'we need to go now, Soph,' he said.

She slowly nodded, just as they heard the galloping of a horse.

'see, if you all just agreed…' Sasha trialed off darkly, seeing the horse come closer.

--

'_Charlie, come on!' an eighteen year old Sophie said in agitation._

'_I'm coming, Soph,' her best friend said, running out the door of the place he worked part time._

'_what are we doing, anyway?' she asked as they walked down the streets of Manchester._

'_I want you to check out this guitar I'm going to buy,' he explained. _

'_you made me get up at this ungodly hour so you could show me the guitar you're getting? To me a guitar is a guitar. I can't tell the difference between any of them.'_

'_well, Liam's in London, and you're the only other one who understands music.'_

'_I do?' she asked unsure._

'_yes, you do,' he rolled his eyes as Sophie, who was a bit in front of him, turned her head to look at him and bumped into someone, both of them and the papers in the other person's hands going on the ground._

'_nice one,' a girl behind the boy Sophie had bumped into said to the boy._

'_shut up, Vina,' he said as he turned back to Sophie. 'sorry,' he said as he looked at her properly._

'_it was my fault,' Sophie said as she stared into his captivating grey eyes. 'here,' she said, passing him some of the papers he had been carrying._

'_thanks,' he said, staring into her light blue eyes._

'_stop checking her out,' another girl said to the boy._

'_shut up, Mel,' the boy said._

'_excuse me?' a man said to Sophie. 'are these yours?' he passed her the papers he had in his hands, his hand brushing Sophie's slightly._

'_no, they're his,' she gestured to the boy. _

_The man passed them to the boy._

'_thanks,' the boy said._

'_no problem,' the man said, walking away, brushing past the two girls._

'_come on Dan,' one of the girls said. 'Sarah will freak if we're late.'_

'_I'm coming,' the boy said as he walked away, stealing one last glance at Sophie over his shoulder as he went._

'_you've got an admirer, Soph,' Charlie teased._

'_shut up, Charlie,' she said. 'so, this guitar?'_

_--_

'where'd you find them?' Eloise asked, thoroughly surprised by the group that Widmore and a few others had brought out of the trees.

'Crouched in the bushes... like rats,' Widmore said.

'did you come here with these people?' Eloise asked, gesturing to Anya, Faraday and Payton.

Jack opened his mouth but was cut off by Sasha. 'yes, Eloise, we did.'

'how do you know her name?' Jacquilyn asked.

'I just do, Jacquilyn.'

'how do you know her name?' Gabe asked.

Sasha cocked her head to the side. 'we're not going to have to go through the entire camp, are we, Gabriel?' she asked.

'put them in my tent,' Eloise said. A few of them took the group and Payton to her tent.

'Would you care to tell me, Eloise, why the Dharma Initiative seems to have declared war on us?' Widmore asked.

'These people aren't from the Dharma Initiative, Charles.'

'Then where the Hell are they from?'

--

'You know, before we were caught…' Kate began a few minutes later to Jack. 'you said that we needed to put things back the way they were supposed to be. What did you mean by that?'

'If we can do what Faraday said... our plane never crashes... Flight 815 lands in Los Angeles. And everyone we lost since we got here… they'd all be alive,' Jack said.

'And what about us? We just... go on living our life because we've never met?' Kate asked.

'wait,' Dan interrupted. 'so none of us would have met?' he asked, looking at Sophie.

'All the misery that we've been through… we'd just wipe it clean. Never happened,' Jack said.

'It was not all misery,' Kate, Dan and Sophie said in unison.

'basically it was,' Sasha said. 'well, more like pain. Do you know how many times I was shot or stabbed since you lot came?'

'do you know how much we don't care?' Dan countered.

'everything you went through, Sophie, when we got back,' Jack said to her. 'it wouldn't have happened.'

'what if I still want it to happen?' she asked.

'you lost your son… you can't tell me you would want to go through that again,' he said.

'leave her alone,' Dan said to Jack.

'you had a son?' Tamsyn asked Sophie.

'you lost a child?' Sasha asked at the same time.

'yes,' she said shortly. 'moving on. Jack, let's face it, a lot of the stuff that happened has made us better people.'

'how?' he asked.

'you found your two brothers and two sisters. Tamsyn and Ivy reconciled. Dinah's tumor was rendered useless. Tasha kept her daughter. She wasn't going to at first. Amanda got free of her father.'

'Sasha stopped being a bitch,' Tamsyn interjected.

'No, she didn't. she still is,' Dragan murmured. Sasha elbowed him. 'what? It's common knowledge.'

'so it was not all misery,' Sophie said.

'Enough of it was,' Jack said.

At that moment Eloise entered the tent with Faraday's journal.

'The man I shot... what did he need the bomb for?' she asked.

No one spoke.

'I need you to tell me why he wanted the bomb,' she said.

'only he understood it properly,' Sasha said. 'none of us do. So I guess you're screwed.'

'that's not true,' Tori said. 'from what I gathered, you did too.'

'is that true?' Eloise asked her.

'even if it was, I wouldn't tell you why he needed the bomb,' Sasha said.

'When I was 17 years old, I took a young man to the bomb,' Eloise said. 'He proceeded to tell me that if we buried it underground, then things would work out splendidly. When I asked him how he could be so sure... he said that he was from the future. And then he disappeared, right in front of my bloody eyes. Ten minutes ago, I shot that man in the back. And before he died... he told me that he... he said he was my son. Explain to me... and you have my word I will believe you. How is this my handwriting if I don't remember writing it?'

'Because you haven't written it yet. I know this is hard to understand, but... what you just did... it was an accident, and I think that there's a way for you to take it all back,' Jack said.

'What?'

'Your son came back here because he had figured out a way to change things. He doesn't have to be dead. You don't have to have killed him. If we do what's written in that journal... none of this will have happened,' Jack said.

'Does he know what he's talking about?' Eloise asked the rest of them.

'He thinks he does,' Dan said.

'All right then, I'll take you to the bomb. Just... one small issue, however. We secured it over 20 years ago underground. But since that time, it appears that someone's built an entire village over it.'

'The Dharma Initiative?' Ryan asked.

'However it appears that you all have been passing yourselves off as members, so I suppose coming and going will be relatively simple.'

'why not just use the tunnels, Eloise?' Sasha asked.

'sometimes it really pisses me off how much you know,' Tamsyn said.

'how do you know about the tunnels?' Eloise asked.

'in thirty years from now she's basically the second in command of you Hostiles,' Dragan said.

'so you'd know where the tunnels are?' Eloise asked.

'I even knew the bomb was there,' she said.

'then why didn't you just take us there to begin with?' Tori asked.

'it temporarily slipped my mind,' she shrugged.

'no,' Payton said. 'you wanted her to die.'

'I knew she had to,' Sasha said. 'and besides if Shephard can get us back and make it so they don't die, then what's the problem?'

--

Adira visibly winced as the butt of a rifle hit Dinah's already bloody face again.

'do that again Alia,' Adira hissed. 'and I will kill you.'

'you're tied to a chair,' Alia said. 'I don't think I will hold my breath.'

'she is eighteen!' Adrian exclaimed.

Alia whirled around and punched him. 'shut up.'

'don't hit him!' Evelyn exclaimed angrily.

In answer Alia turned and punched her in the face too.

'where are the other three that were with you, LaFleur?' Radzinsky asked Sawyer across the room.

'Call my lawyer,' Sawyer said. Radzinsky hit him.

'Where are they?!'

In between the two groups there was Ari, Stacey, Ivy, Rachel, Johnny and the three kids. Not a single one of them had spoken since they were brought in. until now.

'why did you pass him the gun?' Johnny asked softly.

'I killed his wife,' Ivy said.

'so you wanted him to kill you?'

'yes. I deserved it.'

'you do realize that if he killed you, then I would have killed him, and then Alia would probably kill me?'

'why would you kill him?' she asked.

'you need to get it into your head that I love you,' he said.

'I love you too,' she smiled at him. At that moment all of the people who were interrogating them walked out. as soon as the door slammed shut behind them Dinah's head shot up.

'what?' she said, confused.

'we didn't say anything,' Rachel said.

'no, shut up,' she said to Rachel. she turned her head slightly, as if she was looking at someone that wasn't there.

'are you talking to someone dead?' Adira asked softly.

She nodded. 'thank you, Brad.'

'Brad?' Rachel, Ari, Johnny, Stacey, Adira and Sawyer said in unison.

She ignored them and turned to the three young kids. 'Christopher, Owen and Gail, right?' she asked.

'yes,' they said softly, evidently afraid of the young women who had been talking to thin air.

'apparently the handcuffs you three have are the tiniest bit too big for you all, correct?' they nodded. 'although it might hurt, slip your hands out of them.'

The three nodded slowly and tried to get their hands out.

'it hurts!' Gail said.

'I know,' Dinah nodded. 'and I'm sorry. But we all really need the three of you to try. Our lives depend on it.'

'they are children!' Rachel hissed. 'don't try and force them to do something that is too hard for them to do.'

'what did you do in the real world, Rachel?' Adira asked.

'I was a teacher. Why does it matter?'

'Dinah and I were assassins,' she said. 'but Dinah also did train in other situations similar to this. She knows what she's doing. So shut up and let her do it.'

'please,' Dinah said to the children. They all continued.

'by the way, Ima,' Dinah said. 'I just thought you should know, Hannah's dead.'

'really?' Adira asked in surprise. 'how?'

'she was shot in her left shoulder, left shin, right knee and then in between her eyes.'

'how do you know?'

'I did it,' she said.

'you killed my sister?'

'half-sister. And she was working for Widmore.'

'well good job in killing her,' Ivy spoke up.

'why do you find it good?'

'because Widmore is evil.'

'aren't you a Widmore?' Stacey asked.

'yes. doesn't mean he's not evil,' she said.

'what's he done to you?' Ari asked.

'first and foremost, I have evidence that he got Addison Stevens to crash into Nicolas's car.'

'Sophie's cousin?' Dinah asked.

'yeah,' Ivy said.

'she tried to kill me a few times.'

'who is Nicolas?' Rachel asked.

'he was my fiancée. My uncle had him killed,' Ivy said.

'oh. Why's it so bad he had this girl crash into your fiancée's car?'

'because there happened to be me, my two sisters, and all of our boyfriends in that car. Niki, Jessica and Autumn died in that crash.'

'who?'

'my sister, Nicole, and my daughters, Jessica and Autumn.'

'oh. Sorry. But you said that only your sisters and all of your boyfriends were in that car.'

'I didn't mention I was pregnant with twins,' she said softly. Johnny looked at her and twisted his arm in the handcuffs so he could move it across to hers. He put his hand over hers.

'I got one hand out,' Chris spoke up. They all looked at him.

'stand up,' Dinah told him. He did so. 'now could you walk over here and drag the chair behind you?'

He nodded and slowly dragged the chair closer to her. When it was right in front of her she spoke.

'can you hold the chair down firmly for me?'

He nodded again and held it. she raised a leg and kicked the empty handcuff. She did it again.

'what are you doing?' Juliet asked her.

Dinah looked at her mother. 'it's not working. Bruges, June 2004. Do you remember?'

Adira smiled. 'of course.' Adira moved her leg up and kicked the armrest of Dinah's chair.

'what the Hell?' Sawyer asked as Dinah winced.

'sorry,' Adira told Dinah as she kicked the armrest again.

'keep going,' Dinah said.

'wow,' Calypso said from beside Dinah. 'that actually looks like it will be effective.'

'shut it, Cally,' Dinah hissed through gritted teeth.

'you're not very nice to the dead, are you?' Calypso asked.

Adira nodded and kicked the chair again. She did so another three times before the metal armrest started to bend. Dinah smiled as Adira kicked it again.

As Adira kept kicking the chair, the metal armrest kept bending, until one of Dinah's handcuffs could come off the armrest.

At that moment the door opened.

--

'we don't have a rescue plan?' Rosie asked incredulously.

'why would we?' Serj asked.

'they have like everyone,' Hurley said. 'Sawyer, Juliet, Adira, Dinah, Ivy, the kids, like everyone.'

'And there are over thirty of them, and they all have guns,' Miles said.

'The only people we can rescue is our ourselves, so let's go,' Skye said.

'We gotta do something,' Kit said.

'we can't,' Skye said.

'they're going to kill Dinah,' Kit said. 'if anyone, they will kill her. They already thought she was a Hostile. We need to save her.'

'you want to save her, Kit?' Skye asked, pushing herself off the ground. 'save her. I, for one, am going to the beach.'

'go ahead,' Kit said, somewhat fiercely.

'I agree with Kit,' Nat said. 'they're our friends.'

'I agree with him too,' Missy said.

'I think we should rescue them,' Seth said. 'but I also think every single one of us will be killed if we try.'

'I'm helping regardless,' Kit said.

'as am I,' Nat said.

'me too,' Amber said.

'I'm not,' Skye said stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest.

'I don't think I will either,' Rosie said. 'my cousin may be in danger, but I cannot put my daughter in that same danger.'

'understood,' Missy said. 'Seth?'

'can't do it, Miss,' Seth shook his head. 'can't let you do it either.'

'why not?' she asked.

'I've lost so much already,' he said. 'I don't want to lose you too. I love you.'

She turned and gaped at him. 'you what?' she asked.

'love you,' he said simply. Missy stared at him in shock for a minute.

'okay…' Nat said hesitantly. 'I hate to break this up, but if we're rescuing them, we got to do it now.'

At that moment they heard rustling in the trees and Amber, Jin, Miles, Skye and Kit turned their guns there. A second later Dr. Chang appeared. When he saw the guns he held up his hands.

'Dr. Chang? What are you doing here?' Miles asked.

'I could ask you the same question,' Dr. Chang said.

'But we asked you first,' Hurley said. Skye shot him a look.

'Hurley,' she said.

'what?' he asked.

'Your friend Faraday said that you were from the future. I need to know if he was telling the truth,' Dr. Chang said.

'Dude, that's ridiculous,' Hurley said.

'What year were you born? What year?' he asked them.

'Uh... 1931?' Hurley guessed.

'You're 46?'

'Yeah. Yes, I am.'

'So you fought in the Korean War?'

'There's... no such thing.'

'oh my God,' Nat rolled her eyes.

'Who's the President of the United States?' Dr. Chang said.

'All right, dude, we're from the future. Sorry,' Hurley said, admitting defeat.

'It's true then?' Dr. Chang asked Miles. 'You are my son?'

'Yeah, it's true,' Miles sighed.

'and Kedrova?' he questioned. 'is she really a Kansa?'

'the only surviving member,' Serj said.

'and he's actually Serj Odadjian,' Kit put in.

'thanks for that,' Serj shot him a look.

'Your friend – the physicist – he also told me to evacuate everyone I could off the Island,' Dr. Chang said. 'He said there was going to be a massive accident at the Swan. Now is that true?'

'He's been right about everything so far. If Faraday said get people off the Island... I'd do it,' Miles said.

'Well, then let's hope he knows what he's doing.'

--

Tamsyn sat and looked at Vivien.

'what are you looking at?' Vivien demanded finally.

'your name is Vivien Widmore, isn't it?' Tamsyn asked.

'yes. who are you?'

'my name is Tamsyn Eleanor Widmore. I am your daughter.'

'prove it. how old are you?'

'it's my thirtieth today, you gave birth today, didn't you?'

'yes. what's your twin sister's name?'

'trick question. We're triplets. Ivory Danielle is the oldest, I'm the middle, and Nicole Renee is the youngest. We're identical. Nicole's middle name is your mother's name. the three of us are known as Ivy, Tammy and Niki now. Should I go on?'

'okay, okay. I believe you. where are your sisters?'

'Ivy's back at the Barracks.'

'and Nicole?'

Tamsyn bit her lip, trying to find words to explain.

Vivien nodded. 'how?'

'it's better that you don't know,' Tamsyn sighed.

--

Adrian looked across at Evelyn, who was limp in her chair, after being hit numerous times by Alia.

Right at that moment Dr. Chang burst into the room.

'You need to evacuate the Island of all nonessential personnel, and you need to do it...' he trailed off, looking around at the people in the chairs. 'What the Hell is going on here?'

'Aren't you supposed to be at the Swan right now, Chang?' Radzinsky asked. 'We're supposed to break ground in less than 20 hours.'

'We're under imminent threat. If we start drilling, there's a high probability of a cataclysmic accident,' Dr. Chang explained.

'We are drilling and on schedule.'

'Horace, you're in charge,' Dr. Chang turned to Horace.

'He's not in charge anymore,' Alia said.

'This is my decision, and it's been made. We keep working,' Radzinsky said.

'Put us on the sub,' Sawyer said.

Everyone turned to him.

'James,' Stacey said.

'He's right. It ain't safe,' Sawyer said to Radzinsky. 'Put the women and children on the sub and get 'em the hell out of here. And if you put us on the sub with 'em... we'll tell you anything you wanna know. You okay with that, sweetheart?' he added to Juliet.

'Absolutely,' Juliet nodded.

'okay, don't even bother asking us,' Johnny said.

'You want on that sub, Jim?' Radzinsky asked, passing a piece of paper and a pencil to Sawyer. 'Draw me a map. I wanna know exactly where the Hostiles are.'

--

'You all know how to swim I trust,' Eloise said to the group of them as they stopped in front of a waterfall.

'Why don't we just go around it?' Kate asked.

'No, dear, we need to go in. We have to swim under the pond to get to the tunnels,' Eloise explained.

'screw this,' Sasha sighed. 'I'm going to find Serj. I need to talk to him.' She turned.

'I'm going back to the Barracks too,' Kate said.

'oh, I'm not going to the Barracks,' Sasha told her.

'Kate,' Sophie said. 'I'll come too.'

Eric cocked his rifle and pointed it at the three women. 'You're not going anywhere.'

'think again,' Sasha told him.

'what's going on?' Dragan asked.

'We're not in the habit of telling our secrets to strangers, then just letting them saunter off,' Eloise said.

'what's going on?' Dragan repeated.

'You know I don't care about your secrets. I just wanna leave,' Kate said.

'I knew your secrets before I came here,' Sasha said. 'it doesn't matter.'

Sasha started walking out of the clearing.

'what's going on?' Dragan demanded.

'I'll get shot in a minute. Most likely,' Sasha explained to him.

'put the gun down,' Jack said to Eric stepping closer to her.

'Step away!' Eric shouted.

'If they want to leave-'

'I said stop!'

'they can leave!' Jack finished.

A gunshot rang out. Kate, Sophie and Sasha all stopped in their tracks, checking for gunshot wounds.

Another shot rang out and Eric fell to the ground. Sayid walked out into the clearing.

_--_

'no.'

'just help.'

'I won't leave my sister on this island,' Ivy crossed her arms over her chest.

'Ivy,' Johnny said.

'you guys can go,' she said. 'but I'm not.'

'then I'm not either,' Johnny said.

--

'So you're telling me you're going to erase the last three years of our lives?' Sayid asked.

'We can change things, Sayid,' Jack said.

'I don't know if you're aware of this, but I've already changed things. I killed Benjamin Linus, and we're all still here.'

'you didn't kill him, Jarrah,' Sasha said.

'Dan, Sawyer, Kate and I took him to the Others so they could save his life,' Sophie said.

'Why did you do that?' Sayid asked.

'Why did we do that?' Kate asked. 'Since when did shooting kids and blowing up hydrogen bombs become okay?'

'we disappeared off that plane and ended up here, ended up now, because this is our chance to change things,' Jack said.

'And if you're wrong, then everyone on the Island dies. Do you understand that?' Kate asked.

'I'm not wrong, Kate.'

'of course you're not, because you are _always _right,' Dan said. 'this is complete and utter bull.'

'no, this is it. This is why we're here. This is our destiny.'

They all looked at him.

'you know who you sound like?' Sophie asked.

'valid point, Soph,' Kate said. 'he was crazy too, Jack. you said so yourself.'

'Well, maybe I was wrong,' Jack said.

'No, you were right. I'm going back to find the rest of our people, because if I can't stop you, then maybe they can.'

She turned and left, Sophie and Dan following her.

After a minute Sasha, Dragan and Tori followed.

--

Hurley, Miles, Jin, Missy, Seth, Skye, Kit, Nat, Rosie, Isabella, Nathan, Amber and Serj watched from the bushes as people went on the submarine.

'what the Hell?' Skye demanded. 'It's Sawyer, Evelyn, Adrian, Stacey, Adira, Dinah and Juliet. Why the Hell are they... putting them on the sub?'

'Don't worry. It's gonna be okay. Sawyer always has a plan, right?' Hurley said.

--

'I call dibs on Microsoft,' Stacey said.

'excuse me?' Adira asked.

'well then Juliet and I have the Cowboys in the '78 Super Bowl,' Sawyer said.

'fair enough, but I get the internet,' Dinah said.

'what are you talking about?' Adira asked.

'we're gonna be rich,' Stacey and Sawyer said in unison.

'Come on, LaFleur,' Leo said. 'Get in.'

'Ladies first,' Sawyer said to Juliet, Evelyn, Adira, Stacey and Dinah.

They got in and then Adrian followed. Sawyer was about to, but then he looked at the island.

'Good riddance.'

--

Jack looked at Sayid, Ryan, Tamsyn and Payton as Richard swam under, followed quickly by Jacquilyn.

'If I don't see you the other side, I won't blame you,' Jack told them.

'Now take a deep breath and follow Richard under,' Eloise instructed. 'There's an opening in the bottom of the rocks at the far side.'

Jack dived under the waterfall and through a narrow tunnel before emerging in a chamber, gasping for breath. He got out of the water and saw the Alpert's.

'That was a lot further than I thought it was. Where are we?'

'The tunnels,' Jacquilyn said.

'You wanna tell me how we're gonna get a bomb out of here?' Jack questioned.

'The same way we brought it in,' Richard said.

'I assume you don't mean through the pool.'

'it's a _hydrogen_ bomb,' Jacquilyn said. 'No, not through the pool.'

At that moment Eloise emerged from the water, and after a minute Ryan, Sayid, Tamsyn and Payton followed.

'I didn't think you'd come,' Jack said to the four of them.

'Well, if this works, you might just save us all. And if it doesn't? At least you'll put us out of our misery,' Payton said.

'All right. Let's get started,' Eloise said.

--

'What are we gonna do when we get to Ann Arbor?' Evelyn asked.

'We ain't going to Ann Arbor,' Sawyer said.

'What do you mean?' Juliet asked.

'These guys ain't cops. They got no authority over us back in the real world. So once we dock, wherever we dock... we're free.'

''Real world.' I don't even know what that means anymore.'

'Ima?' Dinah said.

'ken?' Adira said.

'I'm sorry.'

'what for?'

'I never said I was sorry for the way I treated you. so I'm sorry,' Dinah said.

'it's okay,' Adira said.

At that moment they heard Phil talking to someone, and a minute later three people were led down into the submarine.

'We'll let Ann Arbor deal with them,' Phil said as Dan, Sophie and Kate were cuffed near the others.

'Hey,' Dan nodded in greeting.

--

'has it occurred to you,' Payton began. 'that this will actually kill us, Jack? that that is what she wants?'

'Yes, but I still trust her,' Jack said.

'Why?'

'Because 30 years from now, she's the one who's gonna tell us how to get back to the Island.'

'And that makes you trust her?' Jack nodded. 'I can see how that works,' Payton muttered sarcastically.

The group entered a large chamber. Richard begun lighting torches on all the walls as Eloise pulled a cover off something in the middle of the chamber.

It was the bomb, with the label 'Jughead'.

'well…' Eloise said. 'now what?'

--

'so…where are we going?' Dragan asked as he walked through the jungle with Sasha and Tori.

'to talk to Serj,' Sasha said. 'I have a theory and he's the only one that will understand it.'

'why is he the only one that will understand it?' Tori asked.

'because to anyone else I would seem crazy once I say this theory to them. Serj on the other hand knows me almost as well as I do and will understand it.'

'right…'

--

'We have to get out of here,' Kate announced.

'We're underwater. What the Hell are you doing here? How'd you get caught?' Sawyer asked.

'we came back to get you guys,' Sophie said.

'Came back to get us for what?'

'Where's Jack?' Juliet asked.

'off to go blow up the hydrogen bomb from the 50s,' Dan said.

'Why the Hell would he do that?' Stacey asked.

'because he's psychotic,' Dan said. 'does it matter?'

'we have to stop him,' Kate said.

'Sorry, but I'll pass,' Sawyer said.

'James,' Stacey said. 'why the Hell would you do that?'

'did you not hear me?' Kate asked.

'Yeah, I heard you,' Sawyer sighed. 'You just don't get it, Kate. We were happy in Dharmaville 'til y'all showed up.'

'wrong,' Dan said.

'But now that's all over,' Sawyer continued. 'So we're gonna drink our O.J. and take our chances in the real world. Jack wants to blow up the Island, good for Jack.'

--

'I might have glazed over when you mentioned this, if you even mentioned it,' Ryan said. 'but how are we getting that bomb out?'

'we're taking the plutonium core,' Sayid said. 'it's what Faraday's instructions were.'

'wait,' Richard said. 'We sealed that thing up twenty years ago, and we put it underground because it was emitting radiation. Does this sound like a good idea to you, Eloise?'

'Richard–' Eloise began.

'You're pregnant,' Jacquilyn stated.

'Which is exactly why we have to help them see this through.'

--

**Thirty years later**

'what are you doing?'

Tasha looked up as a shadow was cast over her by Shawn, Amy and Sammy.

'burning stuff,' she shrugged as she struck another match.

'burning stuff?' Shawn asked.

'uh huh.'

'what stuff?' Amy asked.

'my diaries,' she said.

'your still keep them?' Amy asked.

'yeah. I'm burning most stuff in it. some stuff I'm not going to though.'

'what stuff aren't you going to burn, mummy?' Sammy asked.

'this, for example,' she said, carefully ripping out a page in the current diary.

'what does it say?' Sammy asked.

'true love doesn't have a happy ending,' she said as she turned the page.

'what?' Amy asked.

'true love doesn't have an ending,' she finished, looking up at Shawn. He smiled at her as she went back to looking through. 'getting rid of this,' she added, seeing another page. Shawn looked at it.

'right. The one we read.'

'you read her diary?' Amy asked.

'in our defense, we didn't know it was hers.'

Amy peered over her sisters shoulder. ''what do you do when the one who broke your heart is the only one that can fix it?'' she read out. 'well, Tash? What do you do?'

'you keep living. Don't give up. You don't forget that he had once loved you and might still.'

'wow, you've thought about that a lot,' she said.

'yeah, she has,' Shawn said. He looked at Tasha. 'sorry.'

'what?' she asked.

'I never said sorry,' he shrugged. 'figured now was a good time.'

she grabbed his arm and pulled him down next to her before kissing him.

'okay, any more stuff you want to throw out?' Amy interrupted.

'not this,' Tasha said, ripping out another page. 'and before you ask, it says 'true love is like ghosts, everybody talks about it, but few have seen it.''

'I love this one,' Amy said. '' You will break me with your love; colder, more dangerous than a gun.''

'burning it,' she said.

'how about we burn the whole book?' Amy said, taking it out of her hands.

'no no no no no no no no!' Tasha exclaimed grabbing it. 'I just need a few more pages that I know are in here!'

'okay, calm down, Natasha,' Amy said as Tasha flicked through the book. She finally got to a few pages and ripped them out slowly. The other three looked at them.

'who are they?' Sammy asked. 'well, that's Shawn,' she said, pointing to one. 'and that's you, but who are the others?'

'these four are my best friends for life,' Tasha said. 'that's Natalie,' she pointed to one sketch. 'Kalub,' she pointed to another. 'you know Dinah,' she pointed to another. 'Calypso, probably still being a bitch after death,' she smiled sadly slightly as she pointed to another. 'and then my cousin's Ana-'

'my middle name's Ana,' Sammy interrupted.

'I know, Sweetie,' Tasha laughed. 'that's where you got it from. And that next to her is Stacey. And then you know Sophie and the guy next to her is Dan.'

'how did you have enough time to sketch all of us?' Shawn asked.

'one hundred days on an island with nothing to do, Shawn. Doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out.'

'hey,' Amy said. 'you also have a sketch of you, me and Peter in here,' she said, ripping it out.

'how have you been since it?' Tasha asked.

'good. I was silent for a few months afterwards, but now I'm fine. I guess.'

'hey!' Amanda yelled, walking over. 'we're going now.'

'okay,' Tasha said, standing up. 'so, Amanda.'

'so, Tasha,' she said.

'Logan tried to shoot you,' she said.

'please shut up,' she said.

'no can do. I find it amazing. You've been with him for a year or so, right?'

'yes,' she said through clenched teeth.

'and he just pulled the trigger, no thought whatsoever.'

'how would you like it if I found a gun, pointed it at you and pulled the trigger?'

'you've already killed someone before, I doubt you'd lose sleep over it.'

'shut up,' Amanda said, suddenly feeling defeated. 'just shut up.'

--

Illana, Logan, Bram, Kyle and Jonas stepped on land, after rowing from the smaller island. They all looked at Lapidus, Cass, Raven, Cleo and Andrea, all of whom hadn't cooperated and were now unconscious.

'Untie the crate,' Illana ordered.

'Why'd we even bring these people?' Bram asked.

'Because, we might need them,' Jonas said.

'For _what_? They didn't know the answer to the question.'

'That doesn't mean they're not important,' Kyle argued.

'What, you think they're candidates?'

'some of them are awake,' Logan said. Cass, Lapidus and Cleo opened their eyes.

'no use pretending, right?' Cass asked.

'How long you been listening to us?' Logan asked.

'Long enough to wonder what the Hell we're candidates for,' Lapidus said. 'Who the Hell are you people?'

'We're friends,' Illana said.

'So you smack all your friends in the face with a rifle, shove 'em in a boat, and kidnap 'em?'

'Only the ones we like.'

'let's go,' Logan said.

'What's in the box?'

Illana and Logan exchanged looks before simultaneously looking at Bram.

'your call,' Bram said.

'Open it,' Logan said. The others opened it and Frank, Cass, Cleo and the now conscious Andrea and Raven, looked in.

'Terrific,' Cass said.

--

_Tasha slowly closed the door of Samantha's room, just after getting her to sleep. She walked down the hallway, hearing the radio softly._

'I didn't hear you leave, I wonder how am I still here.'

_Tasha liked this song. It was good. She continued walking around the room, seeing a newspaper that Sophie had bought. She picked it up, seeing a familiar picture. It was an article about the three year anniversary of the crash of Oceanic Flight 815. Great._

'Oh I am what I am, I do what I want, But I can't hide.'

_Tasha threw down the newspaper, almost in disgust, and went to get herself a glass of water. She took her first mouthful and saw something glint in the light. She turned to see a knife on the sink. She quickly turned back around and took another mouthful._

'And I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe, until you're resting here with me.'

_She took another mouthful trying to forget about the knife. She tried. She really did. She put the glass on the sink, almost right next to the knife. She picked up the knife._

'I don't want to call my friends, for they might wake me from this dream.'

_She turned it over in her hands, looking at how sharp it was. She could pierce her skin very easily with it. she looked at her wrists. They were covered in scars. She looked back at the knife._

'I won't leave, I can't hide, I cannot be, until you're resting here.'

_Before she could change her mind, Tasha slashed her wrist with the knife. She was so used to the pain that would come, that she barely flinched. Was it wrong that she was so used to it that she barely noticed the pain anymore? She pressed the knife down onto her fresh wound._

'I won't go, and I won't sleep, and I can't breathe, until you're resting here with me.'

_She heard the door down the hallway open. _

'_Tasha?' Sophie called softly._

_For some reason Tasha didn't hide her wrist or the knife. _

'_Tash? You here?' _

_Tasha heard her walking down the hallway._

And I won't leave, I can't hide, I cannot be, until you're resting here with me.'

_Sophie stopped in the doorway for a second before rushing forward._

'_Tasha!' she exclaimed, dropping down beside Tasha. 'give me the knife.'_

_Tasha dropped the knife on the floor and held her wrist. 'sorry. I'm sorry.'_

'Oh I am what I am, I do what I want, but I can't hide.'

_Sophie held her friend close to her. 'why, Tash? Why?'_

'_I don't want to be here, Soph,' she sobbed._

'_what?'_

'_I can't stand it here. I need to be with him. I need to be back there. I just want to go home!'_

'And I won't go, I won't sleep, and I can't breathe, until you're resting here with me.'

--

'Let me get this straight. Jack sets off the nuke, which somehow...resets everything. So Flight 815 never crashes...lands in L.A. safe and sound, and none of this ever happened,' Sawyer said.

'Sawyer, if Jack does this he could kill everyone on the Island,' Dan said.

'Yeah, I heard that part,' Sawyer said.

'And you're okay with that?' Stacey asked incredulously.

'You ain't hearin' me, Stace. I made a choice, and I'm stickin' to it. I decided to leave, and I'm leavin'.'

'sometimes I wonder why I fell for you all those years ago,' Stacey muttered as a man came around with a tray of glasses.

'Alright, here's your sedatives,' he said.

As soon as he was close enough, Juliet attacked him, knocking him out.

'What the Hell did you just do?' Sawyer asked.

Juliet began unlocking them all.

'_We_ decided to leave this Island, James, _we_ did. And now we're going back,' Juliet said.

'Are you serious?' Sawyer said.

'We can't just let those people die. You want out? Or do you want to stay here and whine about it?'

'go Juliet,' Stacey said admiringly.

'Unlock the damn cuffs,' Sawyer sighed. Juliet leaned over and unlocked his cuffs.

The group of them stood up and moved to the captain was. Juliet cocked the other man's gun and pointed it at the captain.

'Give us your gun,' Adira said.

Dinah took the gun and pointed it at the captain.

'Appreciate that, captain. Now we need you to surface the sub,' Sawyer said.

'What?' the captain said. 'I can't take this sub up-'

In unison, Juliet and Dinah pressed a gun to both of his temples.

'Oh, I think you can,' Dan said.

'Once we're gone, proceed on course. Whatever you do, do not take those people back to the Island. Understand?' Adrian said.

'What if Horace tries to contact me, hmm? What am I supposed to say?'

Dinah shot the communication system.

'seems you're having technical difficulties,' she said.

The captain started to do as they asked.

--

Sasha slipped through the trees and stopped near the edge of the Barracks with Dragan and Tori behind her. She noted how they were all in a huge state of panic. Shit.

'you looking for something, Sash?' a voice asked from up the tree she was under said.

Sasha jumped slightly and looked up.

'did I scare you?' Serj asked, an amused look on his face as he jumped down from the tree.

'no,' she said. 'I need to run a theory by you.'

--

'Why haven't you told him yet?' Locke asked Ben as the group of them walked through the jungle.

'Told who what?' Ben asked.

'Richard. Why haven't you told him about my plans for Jacob?'

'If by plans you mean murdering him, John, I assumed you'd want to keep that a secret.'

'When did that ever stop you?'

'Well, I starting thinking differently about things when my dead daughter threatened to destroy me if I didn't do everything you said.'

'wait...where did this happen?'

'In that cavern, beneath the Temple. When we went to see the monster.'

'So you're willing to do whatever I say, no matter what it is?'

'Yes.'

--

Behind them, Jacqui, Gabe, Richard, Megan and Madison walked.

'what are they talking about?' Jacquilyn asked.

'I don't know,' Madison said. 'and I don't really care.'

'hey…' Gabe turned to them. 'where's Sasha and Serj?'

'you don't remember?' Jacquilyn asked.

'you're serious? Instead of being here, they're back there?'

'completely serious,' Jacquilyn said.

--

'what do you think?' Sasha asked.

'wow,' Dragan said. 'that went way, way over my head.'

'me too,' Tori said. 'only further.'

'you're a genius,' Serj said.

'there's more,' Sasha said to Serj. She pulled him away from the other two and whispered something in his ear.

Serj looked at her in shock before looking at Dragan and Tori, who had started a conversation. 'you sure about this?' Serj asked Sasha.

She bit her lip and nodded slowly.

'I thought you loved him,' Serj said.

'I do,' she assured him. 'it'd be better for him though.'

Serj nodded slowly. 'let's get going, then,' he said before walking deeper into the jungle. Sasha signaled to Tori, who then tapped Dragan's arm before following them.

--

'what the Hell did you do?' Payton demanded as she looked at the limp form of Eloise with Richard behind her, a gun in his hand.

Jacquilyn put a gun to the back of Payton's head.

'we're protecting our leader,' she said softly.

'She's gonna be angry when she wakes up, but that's a lot better than being dead,' Richard said, pointing his gun at them. 'She ordered us to help you, we helped you, now you're on your own. We're taking her out the way we came in.'

Tamsyn nodded. 'let's go then,' she said, climbing out the hole, followed by the others.

They were in a house. They all looked out the window to see everyone panicking.

'How the Hell are we going to get out of here?' Jack asked.

'We hide in plain sight,' Sayid said, pointing to a Dharma jumpsuit before taking it.

--

A few minutes later, after all of them had their jumpsuits on, they all walked outside, calmly and cautiously. It was all going well until Roger and Henry saw them.

'Hey! HEY!' Roger yelled, cocking his gun. 'You're the son of a bitch who shot my kid!'

'Don't fire that weapon!' Payton yelled. 'he has a nuclear- Sayid!'

Roger had fired and hit Sayid in the stomach. He fell to the ground as Payton and Tamsyn returned fire as Jack and Ryan helped Sayid up again. They all ran behind a house for some shelter. As this happened, Tamsyn was shot in the stomach. Payton grabbed her and pulled her behind the house with them. After a minute, they all started running in the same direction, but a Dharma Van cut them off.

The door of it opened, and they saw Jin, Hurley, Miles, Nat, Kit, Missy, Seth, Amber, Rosie, Alice, Nathan, Isabella, Johnny, Rachel, Ivy, Chris, Gail and Owen.

'get in!' Ivy yelled, as they all opened the door.

The group of them jumped in.

'Drive!' Jack yelled.

--

Sawyer, Kate, Juliet, Adira, Dinah, Dan, Sophie, Adrian and Evelyn finally got to the beach.

'I got no idea where the Hell we are!' Sawyer exclaimed in frustration.

At that moment they heard a barking coming from the jungle.

'what the Hell?' Dan muttered.

'what now?' Adira muttered.

The dog that was barking came out onto the beach and they saw it was Vincent.

'Is that Vincent?' Kate asked.

'How'd he survive alone out here?' Juliet asked.

'Oh, Hell no,' a voice said in disbelief. Everyone looked up to see Rose. 'Bernard!' she yelled behind her. He walked out onto the beach. 'They found us.'

'Son of a bitch,' Bernard sighed.

--

'Is that a bomb?!' Miles demanded.

'fan-frickin'-fantastic,' Skye muttered darkly.

'Try not to move,' Jack said to Sayid. 'I need to stop the bleeding.'

'has it escaped your notice that Tammy was shot too?!' Ivy yelled at him as she put pressure on Tamsyn's wound.

'I'm fine, Ivy,' Tamsyn insisted weakly.

'I doubt it. Rosie, get over here and help,' Ivy said to her cousin.

Rosie nodded and moved over to stop the bleeding.

'What's going on back there? Is Sayid okay?' Hurley asked as he drove.

'Does he look okay?! Just keep your eyes on the damn road!'

'what about Tamsyn?' he asked.

'keep driving!' everyone yelled.

'I don't know where we're going.'

'The Swan site. Head to the Swan,' Jack said.

--

'You're telling me you've just been living out here in the jungle for the past three years, by yourselves?' Sawyer asked. 'Didn't you hear me shout out, "Meet at the creek"?'

'You mean with flaming arrows raining down around us, killing everyone we knew?' Bernard said. 'Oh, sure, we heard ya.'

'you yelled out to meet somewhere when people were trying to kill you all?' Sophie asked. 'smart.'

'Well, we spent all sorts of time looking for ya. I had Jin and Dan out searching the Island grid by grid,' Sawyer said, ignoring Sophie.

'Yeah, we know,' Rose said.

'You know?'

'Oh, sure, you guys all joined up with the Dharma Initiative.'

'Well, damn, I could've brought both y'all in. Why didn't you find a way to tell us you were out here?'

'Because we're retired,' Bernard said.

Well, I hate to ruin your retirement, but... your condo's about to go ka-blooey.'

'Jack has a bomb,' Kate said.

'It's always something with you people. Now you say Jack's got a bomb. And what, you guys are all gonna try to stop him, right?'

'Yeah, that's right,' Juliet said.

'We traveled back 30 years in time, and you're still trying to find ways to shoot each other?'

'Rose, we just need to know which way the Dharma Barracks are from here so we can stop Jack, or you're gonna be dead. We all will.'

'So we die. We just care about being together. That's all that matters in the end,' she said. Sawyer looked at Kate as Dan and Sophie looked at each other and Evelyn and Adrian looked at each other. 'The Barracks are 5 miles that way,' Rose added.

They all said their goodbyes.

'it was good to see you again, Sophie, and with Daniel,' Rose said. 'he was a changed man.'

She nodded as she looked over at Dan in interest. Had he really been as changed as everyone had been saying? First she thought it was just Stacey saying things, but now that Rose said it too…

'You sure don't want some tea?' Rose asked Juliet and Sophie.

'Maybe another time,' the two said in unison.

--

'let's go over this again, Sasha,' Serj said. 'are you sure you want to do this?'

'want a written contract?' she asked. 'is my word not good enough these days?'

'are. You. sure?' he asked slowly.

'no. but it's the right thing to do.'

She looked over her shoulder at Dragan and Tori to see them laughing. She sighed.

--

'What happened?' Logan asked Illana as she walked out of Jacob's cabin.

'He isn't there, hasn't been in a long time,' she said.

'what?' he asked in surprise.

'Someone else has been using it. Burn it!'

'So what now?' Logan asked Illana as the others burnt the cabin.

She handed him a piece of tapestry.

'Well, I guess we know where we're going.'

--

Locke's group arrived at the old beach camp.

'This is our old camp,' Sun said.

'home sweet home,' Tasha said.

'let's take a breather!' Locke yelled to everyone.

They all began sitting down.

Tasha sat with Shawn, Sammy, Amy, Sun and a begrudging Amanda who looked as though she wanted to be somewhere else, but had nowhere else to go.

Amy looked at her sisters wrists, shaking her head slightly.

'what?' Tasha asked.

'You know,' Amy said. 'running sharp objects across your wrists is frowned upon by many.'

Tasha looked at her wrists. 'I'd heard that rumor.'

A young girl walked over to them.

'hey, Paris,' Amy said.

'hey,' she said before turning to the others. 'did you guys know a teenager called Cally?'

'Calypso?' Amanda said. 'yeah.'

'you're Cally's sister, aren't you?' Tasha said.

'yeah,' she said. 'is… is she alive?'

Tasha turned to Shawn and Amanda, the only ones of them to see how damaged Calypso's body was when she died.

'no, she's not,' Shawn said. 'I'm so sorry.'

Paris nodded slowly. 'did she suffer?'

Shawn didn't have the heart to lie to the girl. 'it was probably very painful, but it was quick.'

'okay,' the girl said. 'thanks… thanks for telling me.'

--

'are you sure?' Serj asked again.

'if you ask again, Odadjian, I will kill you,' Sasha said through clenched teeth.

'okay, okay… But are you sure?'

At that moment Serj was only kept alive by a rustling in the trees that distracted Sasha.

They pointed their guns there and a second later Sawyer's group walked out.

'hey, you guys seen Jack?' Dan said. 'dark hair, green eyes, general pain in the ass who's carrying around a hydrogen bomb?'

'no,' Dragan said. 'I haven't seen him.'

Dan pulled a face. 'the people who aren't blind?'

'no,' Sasha said. 'you trying to stop him?'

'what else would we be doing?' Sophie said.

--

_Dinah walked down the streets of Rome, intending on getting back to her hotel room._

'_excuse me?' a man tapped her on the shoulder. _

_She sighed and turned to him. 'yes?'_

'_could you tell me where the closest café is?' the man asked her. _

_She nodded and started pointing. 'if you go down that way for a block and a half, there is a small café. It's in front of the Trevi Fountain, it's not too hard to miss.'_

'_thank you,' the man said._

_She nodded and walked to her hotel. She walked inside and walked over to reception._

'_any messages for me?' she asked._

'_no, none, Miss Sandeu,' the man said. Dinah blinked before remembering. She was using her mother's maiden name at this hotel._

'_thanks,' she said to the man before going to the elevator. She went up to the fourth floor and got out, walking along to the sixteenth room. She got out her keycard and unlocked the door. Once she got in she threw her bag on the bed and fell back onto the bed, her eyes closed._

_It was the three year anniversary of the Oceanic Flight 815 crash._

_Slowly, over the three years, she seemed to understand Tasha on a whole different level, although they didn't talk at all. She did understand how Tasha was so depressed though. Losing your family did that to you._

_Dinah stood up and walked to the bathroom, taking her small bottle of pills out of the bathroom. She took the antidepressant with a mouthful of her water, and raised her water bottle in some kind of toast._

'_happy anniversary,' she said in a deadpan voice. _

--

'How much further?' Jack asked.

'Uhh..we're about five minutes away!' Hurley said.

'Jack!' Johnny said. 'So this bomb is supposed to what, blow us back in time?'

'We're not going back in time,' Jack said.

'Right, because that would be ridiculous!' Miles said sarcastically.

Jack, we need to be there at the moment of the Incident, or all this will be for nothing,' Sayid said, just as the van stopped.

'Why the hell are we stopping?' Jack demanded.

'That's why,' Hurley pointed out the front of the bus.

Sawyer, Juliet, Kate, Evelyn, Adrian, Adira, Dinah, Dan, Sophie, Sasha, Serj, Dragan and Tori were standing in front of the bus.

--

Locke's group stopped in front of the statue of the foot.

'what is it? Why are we stopping?' Locke said.

'You'll see,' Jacqui said.

'Well, it's a wonderful foot, but what does it have to do with Jacob?' Locke said.

Richard, Gabe and Jacqui exchanged smiles. 'It's where he lives.'

--

Jack opened the door of the van and jumped out.

'What's going on?' he asked the group standing in front of the van.

'Doc, we gotta talk,' Sawyer said.

'You wanna talk? Then get in the van. We don't have time-'

'I ain't getting in the van. Not a single one of us is. I need five minutes, that's all. I'll say what I gotta say, and then you can do whatever the Hell you want to. But you're gonna listen. You owe me that much, Jack.'

Jack looked at him.

'Five minutes,' he said.

--

'you're gonna be okay, Tam,' Ivy said, pressing down on her sisters wound.

'face it, Ive,' Tammy said. 'I won't.'

'sweetie,' Rosie said to Tammy. 'shut up.'

Tammy started laughing, coughing up blood in the process.

'distract her,' Tori advised.

'guess what Juliet and I did?' Ari asked her.

'got lives?'

'oh, haha,' Ari said.

'what did you do?' she asked.

'we delivered Amy's baby,' she said.

'shut up!' Tammy said in disbelief. 'no way. We've _never _been able to deliver a baby on this island.'

'I know!' Ari exclaimed. 'how cool is that?'

'Sophie and Abby delivered Alice without any medical knowledge,' Rosie said.

'I feel so upstaged,' Ari said.

'and Kate and Amber delivered Aaron that same night.'

'unfair,' Tammy said. 'we have never been able to deliver a baby on this island.'

'you delivered Isabel,' Stacey said.

'fucking unfair,' Tammy said.

'it was Maddie and Lilly, with me just advising them,' Ari said. 'I was sick and couldn't help.'

'and it was a c-section,' Stacey said. 'I got the scar to prove it.'

At that moment Tamsyn coughed up blood.

Rosie moved her hands to Tamsyn's wound and put pressure on it. Ivy moved her hands and held her sister.

'nice ring,' Tamsyn said to Ivy. Ivy looked at her hand to see the "D.A." ring, with some blood on it. she took it off and quickly put it on her necklace.

'I'm gonna die here, aren't I?' Tammy asked. Rosie and Ivy exchanged a look.

--

_A sixteen year old Serj walked around the jungle, trying to get away from it all. He didn't care that he wasn't supposed to be out here. He didn't care that his parents had basically ordered him not to. He just wanted to get away from everyone and everything._

'_what are you doing out here?' a voice asked, somewhat coldly. 'you're not supposed to be out here.'_

_Great plan that was._

_Serj turned around and looked at the girl who was only a few years older than himself. Although he had been here for ten years, he knew little about her. Sure, he knew her name, age, and the fact she was a bitch. But nothing else._

_No. that wasn't true._

_He knew that she was now four months pregnant. He knew she was beautiful. And brave. And strong; both mentally and physically. He knew she had lost almost her entire family._

_She was looking at him, waiting for him to reply._

'_neither are you,' Serj said._

'_funnily enough, I don't give a damn,' she said bitterly._

'_neither do I,' he said._

'_your parents have forbidden you to come out here,' she said, putting a hand on her stomach._

'_and doesn't your father not want you out here in your state?' he retorted._

''_In my state'?' she echoed, somewhat angrily. 'why doesn't anybody get that I am pregnant not invalid?!'_

'_I'm just repeating what others say,' he shrugged._

'_why are you out here?' she asked._

'_I hate it there,' he said. 'you should know that.'_

'_I hate it too,' she sighed. He looked at her in shock. He had never seen her be so open._

'_guess we're in the same boat then,' he said. 'you won't tell anyone I'm out here, will you?'_

'_will you tell them I am?' she countered._

'_no,' he said._

'_then I guess I won't,' she said before beginning to walk out of the clearing. She stopped just before she was out of sight. 'oh and Serj? If you cut me, I will cut you a Hell of a lot deeper.'_

'_what does that mean, Sasha?' he sighed._

'_you tell them I'm out here, and I will make your situation a Hell of a lot worse. We clear?'_

'_crystal,' he said, walking away._

--

Sasha sat against the Dharma van, with Dragan next to her, and Tori next to him. Serj was standing in front of them all, looking at Sasha, as if he was studying her.

Sasha looked at him, staring daggers at him, asking him a single question silently. _What?_

'no,' Serj said.

Dragan and Tori looked at him in surprise.

'what?' Tori asked.

'no, sorry, Sasha,' he said.

'Serj, stop,' she said.

'why are you saying sorry to her?' Dragan asked.

'I can't let you do it, Sasha,' Serj said.

'please, just let me do it,' she said, almost begging him.

'what are you going to do?' Dragan asked, turning to her.

'Sasha, I've known you for thirty years, and I know you wouldn't want to do this,' Serj said.

Sasha jumped up angrily and walked closer to him. ''wouldn't want to do this'?! Of course I don't want to do this! I want to do anything _but _this! Bloody Hell, Serj! If you know me as well as you say you do then you would've known that!'

'I do know that,' he said calmly. 'so why are you doing this?' he asked.

'you know why,' she said.

'okay, hi,' Tori said. 'he might know why, but we don't.'

'and you're not going to,' Sasha snapped.

'it's not my business-' Serj began.

'damn straight!' Sasha exclaimed.

'but,' he pressed on. 'he needs to know what you're sacrificing.'

'no, he doesn't,' Sasha said, shooting a glance at Dragan, who was just listening as the argument unfolded.

'they're talking about you,' Tori said to Dragan.

'he does, Sasha,' Serj said. 'And if you don't tell him, so help me, I will.'

'I'm not going to tell him,' Sasha said.

'tell me what?' Dragan asked.

'I'm not kidding,' Serj said.

'neither am I,' Sasha said.

'what am I being told?' Dragan asked.

'Sasha,' Serj said.

'no,' Sasha said.

'tell me,' Dragan said.

'I'm not saying it.'

'please,' Dragan said.

'no.'

'she's going along with Jack's plan,' Serj said.

'…so?' Dragan said. 'I am too.'

'but she knows things,' Serj said.

'Serj, stop,' Sasha said.

'no,' he said. 'you're not going to tell him.'

She turned to Dragan. 'you didn't crash that helicopter.'

'what?' Dragan asked, surprised.

'there was a small failure in the Swan just as you flew that helicopter over this island. And then you crashed, the helicopter exploded and you became blind.'

'hang on… how long have you known this for?' he asked.

'eight years,' she said.

'and why is this the first I've heard of it?'

'Ben's orders,' she said.

'I still don't get why…wait,' he said, realization dawning on him. 'If you make the incident not happen, that small failure won't happen, will it?'

'exactly,' Sasha said, softly.

Tori looked in between the two of them. 'so… what does that mean?'

'it means, Victoria, that I would have never been blind, or come to this island, because I wouldn't have crashed.'

'well, that's great!' she exclaimed. She looked around at the other three. 'isn't it?' she added, seeing their faces.

Dragan reached out and pulled Sasha close to him. 'no,' he said. 'it's not.'

'why not?' Tori asked.

'I agree with Tori,' Sasha said.

'what?' Dragan asked, surprised.

'you were angry at the world when you first came to this island and became blind,' she pointed out. 'you still are. So I agree with her. You would have a better life off island if you never crashed.'

'but it'd be a life without you,' he said.

'that may be so, but you would survive,' she said.

'but would you?' he asked her. She turned her head away from him.

'it doesn't matter,' she said softly.

'yes it does,' he said, kissing her temple.

'you'd rather be blind and here then happy off island?' she asked.

'yeah,' he said.

'but… why?' Tori asked.

'I wouldn't expect you to understand, Victoria,' Dragan said to her.

At that moment, Jack, Kate, Sawyer and Juliet walked out of the jungle, both Jack and Sawyer bloody.

'I see you handled it civilly,' Dan said.

'We were just up on a ridge where we could look down into the Swan site,' Jack said to them, ignoring Dan. 'Something just happened down there. They hit something. It's time for me to go.'

Sayid handed him the core of the bomb.

'It's all set to go. Remember, be careful. It's rigged to explode on impact. According to Faraday's plan, you must get the bomb as close as you can to the source of electromagnetism,' Sayid said.

'Sayid, this is gonna work. And it'll save ya.'

'Nothing can save me.'

Jack started walking out of the clearing.

Stacey ran after him.

'you're not coming with me,' Jack said.

'I know,' she nodded. 'I also know that we're not that close, but you are my oldest brother. So… be careful,' she said. She quickly hugged him.

'I'll be careful,' Jack said to her. She nodded.

'See ya in Los Angeles,' Sawyer said to him.

--

Locke turned to Ben just after being told everything he needed to know from Richard.

'All right, Ben, let's go,' Locke said.

'What are you doing?' Richard asked.

'John wants me to join him,' Ben said.

'You can't bring him in.'

'Why not?' Locke asked.

'Because only our leader can request an audience with Jacob, and there can only be one leader on the Island at a time, John.'

'I'm beginning to think you just make these rules up as you go along, Richard. Ben is coming in with me, and if that's a problem, I'm sure Jacob and I can work it out.'

'Tell him we said hello!' Jacqui yelled after them.

--

'what did Anya yell out to you?' Dragan asked Sasha.

'what?'

'just before Anya was shot, she yelled something in Russian and you said thank you to her. What did she say?'

'she said, and I quote 'you were right. We all can change it. you can change it for him',' Sasha said.

'really?'

'yeah. it's what got me thinking about you having a life off this island.'

'what did she mean by 'you were right'?'

'three years ago I told her 'we write our own destinies and lives, she chose to ruin hers'. She was just telling me we write our own lives and things could change if we let them.'

--

'I'm losing too much blood,' Tamsyn said weakly.

'hey!' Ivy exclaimed. 'stop being negative.'

'I'm sorry, you know? I never meant to do any of the stuff I did to you,' Tamsyn said.

'I know, Sweetie, I know,' she said.

They heard the sound of a vehicle approach.

'What's going on?' Juliet asked.

'It's Phil. That's the road to the Swan,' Jin said.

'If they see Jack, they're gonna kill him,' Kate said.

Sawyer looked at Juliet. 'What do you think, Blondie?' he asked her.

'Live together, die alone,' she said.

--

'what do you see in him?' Amy asked Tasha.

'I'm sorry?' Tasha asked. Sammy was sleeping in her lap.

'yeah, Shawn's hot, but what do you see in him?' she asked. 'why do you love him?'

'Sometimes I wish I never met him. When I go to sleep I think of him, he invades my dreams. When I wake up I think of him. When I hear a sappy love song on the radio, all I can see is him. I am in the most terribly wonderful pain every single minute of every single day. When he's not here, I don't feel like myself, but when he's here he is so blindingly perfect that my heart stops. He makes me forget about every single thing I have ever wanted because he is a much better aspiration then they ever were. Even though I forget everything I wanted for myself before I met him, I would be entirely willing to live completely for him, because he makes me happy in a way nothing else ever has. I'm crazy about him and he's the kind of guy I would do anything for because he means _everything_ to me,' she said, smiling slightly.

'that…does he know this?' Amy asked, awed by the intensity of her sisters feelings.

'he knows I love him,' she nodded. 'and he said he loves me. But he just suffers from love bipolar.'

'what do you mean?'

'Alexandra Linus. Did you know her?'

'yeah. what about her?'

'he had the hots for her. I told him to figure out his priorities.'

--

'Any sign of 'em yet?' Phil asked Radzinsky.

'No, not yet. You got time to set up a perimeter,' Radzinsky said. Phil started barking out orders to the various people.

'There!' Carson yelled, pointing at Jack. They all began shooting at Jack, as Jack ran for cover. Jack returned fire, as the sound of a vehicle was heard.

'Who's this?!' Radzinsky yelled.

The van door was open and Payton, Ryan, Sophie, Dan, Stacey, Sasha, Ivy, Johnny, Rachel, Dragan, Kate, Juliet, Sawyer, Miles and Tori were shooting from all parts of the van at Phil's people. Sawyer jumped out of the van and started slowly circling around to where Phil and Radzinsky were.

The rest of them got out, Dan, Sophie, Miles, Kate, Ryan and Stacey going one way.

'is it true?' Sophie yelled over the noise at Dan.

'is what true?' he asked.

'is it true that you were changed and weren't coping when we left?' she asked as a bullet went towards her.

'Soph!' Stacey yelled.

Dan jumped over some metal to where Sophie was and knocked her to the ground.

'yeah,' he said to her. 'it's true.'

She smiled at him as the two got into kneeling positions next to each other and continued shooting.

Sawyer got around to Radzinsky and knocked him out with the butt of his gun before grabbing Phil and putting a gun to his head.

'Drop it, Phil, or you're a dead man!' Sawyer yelled, as he was still holding a gun.

'Okay, okay,' Phil said, throwing his gun to the ground.

'Tell 'em to put their guns down,' Sawyer said.

'Drop the guns! Drop the guns!' Phil yelled to all the people on his side. They all did so as the people on Jack's side stood up properly.

'All right, you can come out now, Doc!' Sawyer yelled to Jack. Jack moved closer to the drill. 'Hurry up and do this.'

'Turn that damn thing off!' Sawyer yelled to Dr. Chang about the drill. He went over and began to turn it off, but it wouldn't work.

'What's the matter?' Sawyer asked.

'It won't shut down! Something's pulling the drill down. We hit the pocket!' Dr. Chang yelled.

'Hurry up, Doc!' Sawyer yelled. 'What are you waiting for?! Drop it!'

Dan grabbed Sophie's hand.

'no matter what, Soph,' he said softly. 'we'll find each other.'

'I know. We always find each other,' she said.

'I love you Sasha,' Dragan said, taking Sasha's hand.

'I love you too,' she said.

'maybe next time we meet I'll be able to see you,' he mused.

Ivy put her arm around Johnny's waist.

Rachel looked longingly at Johnny.

Stacey looked at Sawyer.

Sawyer looked straight at Juliet as Jack dropped the bomb down the pit.

A minute of silence passed.

'This don't look like LAX,' Sawyer said finally.

--

_Sophie sat in a rental car, outside a house in Sydney. She had been there for several hours, just sitting, and watching the house. She couldn't bring herself to actually get out of the car and go into the house. She had promised him she'd do this, though. So she had to. For Charlie._

_Finally, she got out and crossed the street, walking up the front path of the house._

_She knocked on the door and waited, unconsciously fingering the ring on one of her fingers._

_The door opened._

'_Sophie?' the man asked._

'_Liam,' she smiled slightly, looking at the brother of her dead best friend._

'_come in Sophie,' he said, ushering her in. he closed the door behind them. 'so… how are you? since… you know.'_

_Neither of them had to say it. they both knew that the other knew they were now on the topic of the plane crash._

'_fine, I guess. Considering,' she said. 'that's actually partly why I'm here,' she added. She took the ring off her finger and held it out to him._

_Liam took it and looked at it before looking back at her, a bewildered look on his face. 'how… where'd you get this?'_

_It was Charlie's Driveshaft ring._

'_he gave it to me to hold onto,' she answered. 'Charlie told me how it was originally yours, and I figured it should be back to its rightful owner.'_

_He looked at it again. 'no,' Liam said. 'you should have it.'_

'_what? Why? No.'_

'_you should have it because he gave it to you.'_

'_you gave it to him to look after, he gave it to me to look after, and I'm giving it back to you.'_

'_I'd only lose it. you've taken care of it for this long, you can keep it. I know you won't lose it. please, Sophie. For Charlie?'_

_She sighed. Now he had to make her feel guilty, by asking her to do it for Charlie._

'_fine,' she sighed. 'I guess I will.'_

_She slipped the ring back on her finger._

--

'were you serious before?' Missy asked Seth, as she sat next to him.

'when I said I loved you?' he asked. 'yeah.'

'but the other day you said you loved Abby.'

'no, I said I always would love Abby, you walked away and didn't hear me say that I loved you too.'

'what?' she asked.

'and if you can accept that I still love Abby as well as you-'

'as long as you love me I don't care if you love someone else,' she said.

He smiled and kissed her.

--

Chaos. Utter chaos.

These were the words that came to Tori's mind as she watched everything metal in sight go for the pit.

'Hey, LaFleur!' Tori heard Phil yell. She turned to see that Phil had a rifle pointed at Sawyer.

She looked around her and saw a thin metal pole, that miraculously hadn't been pulled over to the pit.

She picked it up and threw it at Phil. It hit him in the back before completely impaling him. He fell to the ground.

'nice,' Sasha said.

'what?' Dragan asked.

'your sister just threw a pole at Phil and impaled him,' she said.

'cool,' Dragan said.

'help!!'

The three of them turned and saw that Juliet had a chain wrapped around her waist and was being pulled towards the pit, as well as Sophie, who had her foot caught in the chain.

'shit,' Sasha said.

--

Stacey, Payton, Ryan, Kate and Dan all ran for the chain, to help pull them back up.

The five of them grabbed the chain, feeling it tear their skin off, but not letting go.

'Sawyer!' Kate yelled. Sawyer looked up and saw the seven of them. He started running over.

Dan suddenly let go of the chain, realizing that if they were all holding on to the chain and all let go, the two would die. he reached down and grabbed Sophie's hand.

She looked up at him, terror filling her blue eyes.

Stacey, Payton, Ryan and Kate's hands slipped from the chains, just as Sawyer got there and grabbed Juliet's hand.

'where do you think you're going, Blondie?' he asked. She looked up at him. 'Kate! Help me get those chains off!' he called to the brunette.

'Stace!' Dan called out.

She nodded and at the same time as Kate they grabbed onto Ryan and Payton's hands respectively before cautiously lowering themselves down.

'Hold on! You hold on!' Sawyer said to Juliet.

'I can't,' she said.

'I got you,' Dan said to Sophie.

She clenched Dan's hand tightly as she felt and heard a sickening crunch from her ankle breaking.

'I can't get it off,' Kate said.

'hold on!' Sawyer and Dan exclaimed in unison.

'it's okay,' Juliet said.

'you can let us go,' Sophie said.

'don't leave me,' Dan said.

'you hold on!' Sawyer exclaimed.

'let me go, Dan,' Sophie said.

'no,' he said.

'if you don't, you will fall too,' she said.

'I don't care,' he said. 'I can't bear to live without you again. So if you die, I die. it's as simple as that.'

'I love you,' Sophie said to Dan.

Stacey looked up at Sophie. 'sorry for this, Soph,' she said before viciously ripping the chain from her ankle.

'ahh!' she screamed in pain.

'pull her up,' Stacey said to Dan, before she started helping Kate with Juliet.

'No, you don't let go!' Sawyer exclaimed to Juliet.

'I love you, James,' she said.

Dan pulled Sophie up as quickly as he could without hurting her even more. He pulled her away from the edge and held her tightly.

'you're okay,' he said softly in her ear. 'you're okay.'

'Don't let go,' Sawyer said to Juliet.

'I love you so much,' Juliet sobbed.

'No! No, don't let go!' he yelled. She let go and fell.

'Juliet! _No!_' he yelled.

--

Shawn walked over to where Tasha and Amy were sitting, with a sleeping Sammy.

'Tasha?' Shawn said. She turned and smiled at him. 'want to take a walk?' he asked.

She turned to Amy. 'can you look after Sammy for me?' she asked.

'sure,' she smiled.

Shawn held out his hand to Tasha. She grabbed it and he pulled her up.

The two walked away from the group, into the jungle a bit. After five minutes, Tasha stopped and leaned against a tree, in a relaxed position.

'why did you really want to take a walk?' she asked.

'I've figured out my priorities,' he said.

'what?' she asked, confused.

'you told me to figure out my priorities, and maybe then you'd believe I loved you. and I've figured out my three most important priorities,' he stepped right in front of her.

'what are they then?'

'you, you and you,' he said, putting his hands on either side of the tree behind her and kissing her.

'that's good to know,' she said after a particularly long kiss. 'but who said my priorities are you?' she added teasingly, walking out of the jungle.

He followed her. 'so what are your priorities?' he asked her.

'you, Sammy and you,' she said as they got back on the beach. They sat down next to Amy again. A minute later Illana, Logan, Bram, Kyle, Jonas, Lapidus, Cass, Raven, Cleo and Andrea walked onto the beach, the crate in between them.

Every single Other who had a gun pointed the guns at them.

'Don't shoot,' Illana said.

'It's okay. It's all right,' Richard said to the Others.

'Which one of you is Ricardus?' Logan asked.

'It's Richard, actually.'

'What lies in the shadow of the statue?'

'Ille qui nos omnes servabit,' Richard said.

'Richard…' Illana said. 'I'm Illana. This is Logan,' she gestured to the man next to her.

'we have something you need to see,' Logan added. 'Open it up,' he said to the people behind him.

The Others cock their guns.

'It's okay,' Richard said to them.

'Richard-' Jacquilyn began.

'It's okay,' Richard told her. 'Let them.'

Kyle, Jonas and Bram tipped the crate on it's side, opening it in the process.

It was Locke.

'Where did you find him?' Megan asked in surprise.

'In the cargo hold of the plane we came here on... in a coffin,' Illana said.

'If this is Locke,' Madison said. '_who's in there_?'

--

_Johnny groaned and squeezed his eyes shut because of the blinding light. All he remembered from the night before was that they had one Hell of a gig._

'_so are you actually going to get up, or just lay there all day?'_

_Johnny groaned again, rolled over and opened his eyes to see Rachel standing by the couch._

'_hey, Rach,' he said sleepily._

'_don't 'hey, Rach' me,' she snapped. 'what the Hell is wrong with you? you're a mess!'_

'_I thought you were leaving,' he said, standing up from the couch._

'_I gave you a chance to give up Dead frickin' Aces, but nooo!' she exclaimed. 'that's why I came here and decided to get the rest of my stuff, coz I'm leaving. For good this time.'_

'_where are the kids?' Johnny asked._

'_they're with my mom. But are you not hearing me, Johnny?' she demanded. 'I am leaving you.'_

'_I heard,' he said._

'_but you just don't care enough about me to stop me, do you?' she asked._

'_Rach-'_

'_no, I know where you stand now. Good-bye, Johnathan,' she said, walking out of the apartment. Johnny pulled on some jeans before following her out. by the time he caught up with her she was outside the building._

'_Rachel!' he called out._

'_you just don't give a damn anymore, do you?' she yelled over her shoulder at him, making her way to a car._

'_I do!' he yelled. 'I swear that I do!' he ran forward and grabbed her arm, making her turn towards him._

'_I know you do,' she said. 'for now at least. Until Brad or Isaac or Dave decide that they can't have the band without you, and then we would just be back here and it would be a horrible cycle, because you would keep staying for me, and then deciding that you can't let them down. It would take you forever to make a decision on what to do. That's why I'm deciding for you,' she said, tears in her eyes. _

_The person who had been sitting in the front of the car that Rachel had been going to got out, and Johnny saw that it was Ari. She walked over and gently grabbed Rachel's arm, knowing she wasn't strong enough to do this by herself._

'_Ari, let us talk,' Johnny said._

'_sorry, Johnny,' Ari said, pulling Rachel to the car, pushing past a man in the process. 'I made her a promise.'_

'_you can't just throw away all of these years!' Johnny yelled._

_Rachel whirled around and Johnny saw the flames in her eyes spark, and in them he could see the fire that would rip him to pieces if she allowed it to._

'_I'm sorry, who was it who chose their damn band over their wife?!' she yelled, ripping her wedding ring, engagement ring and Johnny's Dead Aces ring off her hand all at once. She angrily threw them at him and got in the car next to Ari._

_Johnny pushed past the man that Rachel and Ari had moments before. 'Rachel!' he yelled._

_Ari opened the window of the car and looked at Johnny._

'_we've been friends for years Johnny, so I'm allowed to say this without my head being bitten off by you,' Ari began. 'piss off and leave her the Hell alone.'_

_Johnny looked at her, slightly shocked and opened his mouth to speak but Ari had taken the opportunity to get into the traffic. Seconds later they were out of sight._

_Johnny stared after them long after they were gone._

'_umm, excuse me?' a British voice said. Johnny turned to see a blonde woman. 'I believe these are yours,' she said, passing over the three rings that Rachel had thrown at him._

'_thanks,' he muttered, taking them from her._

'_any day now, Ivy,' a male British voice said to the woman. Next to him were two other British women. The blonde woman turned and gave him a death glare._

'_it's called being nice, Logan,' the woman said, following the man. As they got further away, a blonde teenager and her brunette friend walked past the Brits. _

'_please, please, please do this for me, Amanda,' the brunette said to the blonde._

_Johnny hadn't noticed any of this though, he had turned back and walked inside._

_God, his life was a mess._

--

Amanda closed her eyes and took a deep breath, feeling overwhelmed. How the Hell wasn't that man Locke?

'Amanda,' a voice said.

Her eyes snapped open. She'd know that voice anywhere. She abruptly stood up and walked away.

'Amanda,' he tried again, following her.

She ignored him.

'Amanda, just hear me out,' the man pleaded.

She turned around and faced him angrily. She walked closer and took the gun from his waist before taking the clip out. she threw the rest to the ground.

'just to make sure you don't try something again,' she explained angrily.

'you don't trust me,' Logan said.

'You almost killed me, so excuse me for not trusting you,' she spat furiously.

'I did it to save your life!'

'oh, how noble of you!' she exclaimed. She paused for a minute. 'how did shooting me save my life?'

'Addison would have shot you in the heart. I was trying to shoot you in the arm so she wouldn't kill you.'

'you still shot me,' she said.

'to save you,' he said.

'so even though we were on opposite sides, you still didn't want to kill me?'

'no,' he said simply.

'why not?'

'because I love you,' he said.

She cocked her head to the side. 'what would you say if I told you I loved you too?'

'I'd say it's about damn time,' he said.

She smiled slightly and kissed him tenderly.

--

'Sawyer!' Kate yelled. 'get off of there!'

'Juliet!' he yelled, ignoring Kate.

'Sawyer, we got to go,' Stacey said.

'Juliet!'

'James,' she said softly. 'there's nothing we can do.'

'it's going to go down!' Kate exclaimed, grabbing his arm.

'get off me! Juliet!'

'I'm sorry,' Stacey said. 'I am so, so sorry. We need to go though.'

'Payton! Ryan! Help us get him off,' Kate yelled.

Payton and Ryan helped the two women grab Sawyer and forcefully pull him away from the pit. They were the only ones left at the site now. After a minute there was no one left at the site.

--

Juliet coughed from the bottom of the pit and spat out some blood. she was covered in blood.

She turned her head to the side to see the bomb, fully intact.

She slowly dragged herself over there, coughing and gasping all the while.

Juliet grabbed a rock, and hit the bomb with it.

Nothing happened.

She hit it again, and still nothing happened.

'Come on!' she exclaimed, hitting it again. 'Come on!' she hit it again. 'No!' she hit it again. 'Come on!' she hit it again. 'Come on!' she hit it again, but still to no avail. 'Come on, you son of a bitch!'

She hit it one last time.

--

**Oh my God. I've finished season 5! And I don't think I could have done it without all of my loyal readers/reviewers. You guys are awesome. I'll personally thank you all in a chapter I'm going to put up with a few notices in a few days, so yeah. oh, in case you wanted to know, the song in Tasha's flashback was Here with Me by Dido. Which, I added in only because it is one of my favorite songs at the moment. Oh, I'd like to add that Tori throwing the pole and impaling Phil, I thought was one of the best ways to kill someone so far in the story. Also, isn't it just a bit sad that Dinah was about as depressed as Tasha and Sophie when they got back? and God, everyone was saying "I love you" this chapter, weren't they? And the people who didn't (Stacey, Rachel, Jack, Kate, ect), obviously wanted to, but just didn't.**

**So, anyway, review the last chronological chapter! (I might have some missing pieces and stuff like that).**

**Oh, and every week or so there will be a new poll on my authors page about this story. At the moment they're about pairing moments.**

**P.S. I only just realized that it is actually the First Anniversary of this story! Exciting! So Happy Anniversary! It's been a great year.**

**P.P.S. longest chapter ever!**

**P.P.P.S. expect season 6 to start about a month after it premieres.**


	59. Missing Pieces

**So it's Christmas. And despite the fact that this story is on hiatus, I decided to give you all a present in a missing pieces chapter. So enjoy! I don't own Lost.**

_**This first one is from the airport.**_

'Ima, there's no point in this,' Dinah said to her mother. 'I'm dying and there's nothing that can change that.'

'Dinah, the tumor can removed. Just have little faith,' the Adira said patiently.

'I thought that faith wasn't part of your training?' Dinah challenged her mother.

'when it comes to daughter I have faith.'

'yeah, whatever. Where's our seats again?'

'16C and 16D,' Adira told her as her phone went off. 'excuse me,' she said to her daughter. 'Adira Topaz speaking.'

Dinah zoned out of her mother's conversation and looked around. There was a gift shop just a bit away. She decided to buy a book. Standing up and grabbing her bag she gestured to the general direction she was going and waved good bye to her mother. She walked in the gift shop and browsed. Half the time she wasn't paying attention to where she walking, just checking the shelves. Finally the inevitable happened and she bumped into someone, causing them to drop the stuff in their arms.

'oh, mitzta'eret!' she exclaimed in apology.

'huh?' the Goth girl she had bumped into asked.

'sorry. I did not mean it,' she said as she helped her pick them up.

'it's nothing. The name's Tasha by the way.'

'Dinah. Nice to meet you,' she smiled.

'likewise.'

'Tasha! I'm hungry!' a boy said walking up to her.

'okay, let's go eat,' she said before turning to Dinah. 'nice talking to you.'

'yeah.'

--

_**This one is from the Dharma days.**_

A twenty-year old Sasha ran across the Barracks, to where Madison and Megan were talking to Serj's sister, Nazeli. Sasha stopped when she got to them and opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. The other three looked at her in concern.

Suddenly she ran off again, heading for the jungle.

'excuse us,' Madison said to Nazeli, before she ran after Sasha with Megan beside her.

'what the Hell is going on?' Madison asked.

'I have no idea,' Megan said. The two followed Sasha until finally they came out onto the mesa.

Sasha was standing in the middle, waiting for them.

'what is going on?' Megan asked.

'I...I...guys,' Sasha said. 'I'm pregnant.'

'come again?' Madison asked.

'honest to God?' Megan asked.

'yes,' Sasha said. they stared at her. 'come on, I tell you I'm pregnant, and you're both acting calm.'

'this is for real?' Megan asked.

'you're not just messing with us?' Madison added.

'no!' she exclaimed. 'I am pregnant. Knocked up. Bun in the oven. How many other ways do you want me to say it?'

'you're pregnant!' Megan and Madison shrieked at the same time. The two jumped at her, hugging her. The force of it made the three of them fall to the ground.

'there we go,' Sasha laughed. 'the reaction I was looking for the first time.'

--

_**This one's from about a month and a half after the Oceanic 12 get off the island.**_

Tasha quietly walked into the classroom, placing a hand on her stomach. The door slammed shut behind her, making everyone whip their heads around.

'Miss Santos,' the teacher said kindly. 'It's good to see you back.'

'yeah, I guess,' she murmured.

'Tasha,' a girl called Fiona said. 'you survived a plane crash!'

'that I did,' she said softly, taking a seat. Everyone was still looking at her.

'wow, and you're like the size of Godzilla,' Mark said, throwing an arm over the back of Hayley's chair.

'thank you,' she smiled slightly, placing a hand on her stomach.

Slowly, everyone turned back to the front. Tasha sighed. She had no idea why she was coming back to school. Hell, she had no idea why she had come back to Sydney. Maybe to make her parents proud. Despite the fact they were dead. Maybe it was to make her sister proud. Ana? Stacey? Herself? Samantha?

No. None of them were the reasons.

Maybe it was because he had gone back to school too. Maybe it was to prove a point to Shawn and anyone else that cared.

After awhile of Tasha sitting in the back of the classroom, not paying attention as everyone silently listened to the teacher, she got out a letter from in between the pages of her book and began to read it over again.

_Tasha,_

_I'm guessing you're going to send this back, just like all the others, but I'll write this one anyway. I know you don't want to read this; you don't want to hear from me because I made you angry. I mad you sad. I hurt you. But you should know, I'm sorry that I hurt you. I hurt myself too. No. Not in the way you hurt yourself. But I have hurt myself._

_I don't want to turn this into something about me, so I'll get to the point. When I first talked to you, I never expected I knew you as well as I do now. I never thought we'd even be friends. I thought we'd get off that island quickly and never see each other again, never change each other's lives. That worked out so well. _

_I never thought that you would change my life as much as you have. You opened up to me, and I grew to know you, to love you. These last few weeks, Tash...I've missed you so much. Everywhere I go...I see something that reminds me of you. Little things happen and I really want to share them with you. It's ridiculous, really. I am sorry. So sorry. I never realized it before you left, but I need you in my life. I need you so much. I just thought you deserved to know that. After everything I've done, you deserve to know that it was as real for me as it was for you. You deserve to know that I love you._

_- Shawn_

Although Tasha had read it so many times, dissected it so many ways, trying to find a way for it to all be a lie, she couldn't find a reason why he would send letter after letter, telling her how he felt about her, if it was all a lie. Which she assumed that it wasn't.

God, she hoped it wasn't.

But either way, she wouldn't reply to this letter, just like the others. She would send it back to him.

She would send it back and hope he didn't see the tears she left on it. She would send it back and half hope he would and half hope he wouldn't see the tiny scrawl she always put in the corner, right where the stamp was.

_I love you too._

--

_**This one is in the Dharma days, round two (aka, the time flashes Dharma days).**_

Serj and Sasha had a new ritual, this time around. The Mesa was their new place. Over the years, they had numerous other places, including the Black Rock, Pala Ferry, a clearing in the jungle, and then Serj's makeshift home. But this time around, they would spend some time, just the two of them, lying on their backs in the middle of the Mesa, looking up at the stars, talking.

'they called you the Ice Queen?' Serj laughed.

'I know, right?' Sasha asked. She cherished these moments when she could just talk with Serj, like the old days. Yes, she loved spending time with Dragan. Yes, she actually got along with the survivors now, namely Adira. But no. It was not like being with her closest friends. Serj was the only one of them left, and although she would kill to talk to Megan like this, or Madison like this, or even Ben, she and Serj had an undeniable connection.

'God, none of those people knew you at all. It's sad, really, after all the time they lived there with you,' Serj said.

'you know what's actually a lot more sad then that?' Sasha asked him.

He had a feeling that she was going to insult him, but he had to ask. 'what?'

'that you refuse to tell me how long you've been in love for,' she smirked, knowing she had got him.

He sat up and looked at her. 'excuse me, I'm sure I heard you wrong. What?' he asked her.

'how long have you been in love for?' she asked.

'who do I love, allegedly?' he asked, hoping she wouldn't say a certain name. Don't say it. Don't say it. Don't sa-

'Madison, of course,' she smirked.

Damn.

'I don't love her,' he said. His attempt to convince her that he didn't love Madison sounded weak, even to him.

'come on, Serj. This is me you're talking to,' Sasha said.

Serj sighed. 'when we kissed,' he said, answering her first question.

'you guys kissed?' Sasha asked in surprise. She would have expected that Serj had told her, if not him, then Madison.

'you're not the only one who always came to see me,' he shrugged his shoulders. 'Maddie did too.'

'and you guys kissed? When?' a smile was growing on Sasha's face.

'you're loving this, aren't you?' he asked irritably.

'oh, yes,' she smirked.

'the first time we kissed it was just after you guys told me that Nazeli died,' he told Sasha. 'we've kissed every now and then since.'

'and you've kept it a secret for this long,' Sasha mused.

'I'm a private person.'

'you may be, but Maddie isn't. Does she love you too?'

'how should I know?' he snapped.

'hey, just a question,' Sasha told him calmly. Yeah. Madison so loved him too. She lit up whenever Serj was around. Or whenever he was even mentioned. And now that Sasha thought about it, Madison had disappeared a lot for no reason, and would be gone for about the same amount of time she spent at Serj's every couple of months. Yeah. They loved each other.

--

_**This one is in Dharma take two as well. But this is Christmas.**_

'come on, Adira,' Natalie said. 'we're going to be late.'

'Natalie, you do realize I don't celebrate Christmas, right?' she sighed. 'I celebrate Hanukkah, which has already started and finished. I am not going.'

'Adira, please,' Natalie said. Over the last year, since the time flashes stopped, Adira and Natalie had grown pretty close, all things considering. Sure, most of them got along now, but Adira, like a few others, had been inaccessible for a few months following the flashes. Adira had worried for her daughter. Her daughter who could be dead from a brain tumor by now. Well, she was still worried now, but at least she talked to people and interacted with them. At least now she was healing from her prior life.

'okay,' Adira sighed. 'okay.'

'great!' Natalie exclaimed excitedly, dragging her out of the house.

'where are we even going?' Adira asked her.

'Missy's, Skye's and Amber's house,' Natalie said. 'they're the really hyper people, you know that. They thought that us people that belong in a different time should hold our own Christmas celebration, and we are all expected to show. Even Dan is,' she added.

Adira blinked in surprise. Dan was coming? Dan tried not to interact with anyone at all, if he could help it. Dan was worse than her. Dan was a "moody son of a bitch", in the words of Sasha. He was changed. The sometimes flirtatious, fun loving, joking man was long gone. He had been gone since the others had left. Well. Since Sophie had left was more accurate.

In one way or another, all of them were changed, some of them for the better, some of them for the worse.

Adira followed Natalie in the front door of the house that Missy, Skye and Amber shared.

Everyone was already there, bar Stacey, Dan and Ryan. But, it turned out that Anya and Payton were standing by a window, watching as the three siblings walked over, Dan and Ryan looking as if Stacey had literally dragged them out the door. Which she had.

'huh,' a voice said, and Adira turned around. Of course it was Sasha, with Dragan and Serj at her side.

'what?' Adira asked. Though the two were friends, in a sense, they weren't.

'surprised you actually came,' Sasha shrugged her shoulders.

'and why is that?' Adira asked her, walking over to them.

'you're Jewish. Yet you're celebrating Christmas.'

'you have never celebrated Christmas,' Serj pointed out to her.

'I'm not going to throw the Jewish card each time I don't want to something that is traditionally not Jewish,' Adira said.

'really? I would,' Sasha said.

'yeah, but that's you,' Serj said.

'I don't see the need in celebrating the day that Jesus was born, when he was actually born in March, not December. So therefore Christmas should be in March. And besides, it's a day like any other day of the year, there's no reason to make it seem like something different.'

'we had this conversation last year for your birthday,' Dragan reminded her.

'sounds like the one I used to have with Levi each year,' Adira said.

'Levi?' Natalie asked.

'my husband,' Adira said shortly.

Natalie opened her mouth to say something, but started laughing.

'what is it?' Adira asked.

She pointed behind them. Kit and Skye were standing in a doorway. There was some mistletoe above them.

'are you serious?' Kit complained.

'at least five seconds,' Amber told them, trying not to laugh.

Kit and Skye sighed and leaned forward, kissing each other. It started off begrudgingly, but slowly it turned more passionate.

It went from five seconds to ten, to fifteen and then twenty.

Everyone there looked at them in shock and surprise.

At twenty five seconds, Dan coughed loudly, interrupting them; it was a well known fact that he loathed displays of affection now that he was bitter.

Skye and Kit broke apart and looked at each other in shock.

'you are a bitter, bitter man, Daniel,' Stacey muttered to Dan.

Dan scowled and walked away.

Ryan looked at Stacey. 'and you only just figured this out, Stace?'

--

_**The next three are New Years off the island.**_

Shawn was at a huge party, it was around a minute to midnight. Everyone was dancing, or talking or making out.

Shawn sighed. It had been two years since they had left that island. And not roughly two years, it was to the day.

He really wished he was anywhere but at this party.

'ten! Nine! Eight! Seven!' _Great,_ Shawn thought. It was the countdown. 'six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!' everyone shouted.

There were kisses all around.

A girl, a girl he knew, Chantelle, came over to him, and kissed him. He kissed her back. The two kept kissing, but Shawn wasn't thinking of her.

He was thinking of a certain Spanish girl, hoping she was okay.

--

Across the other side of the country, Tasha was flicking through the TV channels, as she laid on her couch, Sammy asleep on her chest. She finally got to one showing the ball drop in Times Square, New York. She knew that wasn't very far from where Shawn lived. Wait. How did she know this?

She sighed, and put down the remote and watched it. She watched the countdown. Ten seconds. Five seconds. Two seconds. One second.

She kissed Sammy's head. 'Happy New Year, Sammy,' she whispered.

--

Sophie was once again breaking into the cemetery. She walked in and her feet automatically took her to a grave, she barely had to think about it. She stood in front of it and placed the white roses on the grave.

'I forgot your eyes today,' she said, her voice carrying across the entire cemetery, because it was so quiet. 'and then I had to find the one picture I had of you to remember the speckle of green in your right eye surrounded by the really light blue. I can't believe I forgot. What will it be next? Will I forget your smile? Your voice? Your touch? Maybe even your kiss....God, I hope I don't forget your kiss. That would surely be the end of me.'

She looked at her watch. Five seconds until midnight. Four....three....two....one.

'Happy New Year, Dan,' she said softly. 'may this year be the year I find you again.'

--

_**This one is also New Years, but this is on the island, Dharma times.**_

Dan sat on the edge of the docks, his feet close to the water, a beer next to him. He sighed. How he wished that he could be happy again. But she wasn't here. Before he fell in love with Sophie, he laughed at all the people who told him stories about a lost love and they couldn't go on without her, but now....he actually got it. He got how broken those men sitting at the bars drowning their sorrows were.

He had forgotten the small smile she gave him, the smile reserved for him. It always told him that it would be okay. That she had faith it would. But if he had forgotten it, did that mean that it wouldn't be okay? That Sophie had lost her faith?

He took a mouthful of the beer.

He looked at his watch. Five seconds until midnight. Four....three....two....one.

'Happy New Year, Sophie,' he said softly. 'may this year be the year I find you again.'

--

**Hope you all enjoyed your Christmas Present. I do plan on giving you all another missing pieces chapter, including the Serj/Madison first kiss. By the way, the conversation with Serj and Sasha about his love for Madison, I made up now. But, there was another one, a shorter one meant for the Incident Chapter. But I preferred this one.**

**Please review, guys!**

**Oh, and Merry Christmas!**

**P.S. is there anyone else who agrees that Sophie/Dan separated was fun to read, because it was so beautifully tragic?**


	60. Season Six is Coming

**It's that time again, guys! With the frickin' awesome few episodes of season 6 already aired, I am going to be coming off hiatus in a very short while. But until then, I have decided that I want a few secondary characters, who were either on the plane, somehow interwoven in someone's future (do they work with Jack? For Widmore?) , or (my favourite), are connected to an Other who is off the Island, now that the Island's gone kablooey and is down swimming with the sharks. Or something completely different. **

**So, without further ado, I give you a new form:**

Full name (including nicknames):

Sawyer's nicknames:

Age:

Friends/Enemies/Pairings (even put down an OC already in a pairing, if you want):

Are they related/know any character (including OCs, even if they're not your own, and include how):

Family:

Nationality:

Personality:

Appearance:

Why are they on Flight 815:

Occupation:

Appearance:

Past:

Interests/Strengths/Hobbies:

Possessions (any important things they own like Eko's Jesus stick or Dan's journal):

Do they believe in destiny? What about love?:

A song to describe them:

Weaknesses:

Catchphrases:

Anything else?:

--

**The following I need:**

**People who work for Widmore.**

**Some random doctors who work with Jack, Rosie, ect.**

**Street racers! Don't ask, just street racers.**

**I also need you all to understand that some of the other characters, the old OCs will be a bit different, as their pasts have been altered a bit. **

**Also, here's a preview:**

'we're back. We're still on this damn Island!'

--

'she's alive.'

'holy fu-'

--

I will shoot you if I have to.'

--

'he's not breathing,' she said.

'isn't that the singer of Dead Aces?'

--

'I'm sorry.'

'you don't get to tell her you're sorry!'

--

'I love you.'

'what?'

'Just thought you should know.'

--

**So if you could all send in OCs, it will help. Although this time I will not be accepting all, unless they are only mentioned once. So make them interesting and they'll get a bigger part. **


	61. Like Vines We Intertwined

**Hey! Here we go. Season six! Gonna – should – be awesome. I don't own Lost…yet.**

'Come on!' she exclaimed, hitting it again. 'Come on!' she hit it again. 'No!' she hit it again. 'Come on!' she hit it again. 'Come on!' she hit it again, but still to no avail. 'Come on, you son of a bitch!'

She hit it one last time.

--

A man was sitting in a plane seat, watching another man several rows in front of him. That was him. Jack. His brother.

The plane shook and the woman next to him clutched the armrest.

'it's normal,' he assured her.

'I know,' she smiled. 'I'm just not a good flyer.'

'I find if you talk, you forget about-'

The plane started shaking worse than before and the woman gasped, holding onto the seat tighter.

The turbulence stopped.

'-the turbulence,' he finished, grinning.

She rolled her eyes. 'yeah, because it's so easy to ignore….' She trailed off.

'Dan,' he supplied for her.

'Dan,' she smiled. 'I'm Sophie.'

--

A Middle Eastern girl closed her eyes and smiled, listen to the sound of _Clair de Lune_.

The smile left her face as she felt even more turbulence than before. Her eyes snapped open and she grabbed onto sides of the seat.

After the turbulence stopped, she sighed in relief and took off her headphones.

'are you okay?' the man sitting next to her asked.

'yeah,' she smiled. 'my mother usually talks to me to calm me down when turbulence hits, but she didn't come with me to Australia.'

'if you want, I can talk to you, keep you calm,' he suggested.

She smiled. 'what's your name?'

'I'm Dragan,' he said. 'you?'

'Zara,' she told him.

--

A girl with long blonde hair wearing a short, tight dress walked down the aisle, to the restroom.

At that moment the turbulence hit, and Calypso tripped, grabbing one of the seats next to her for support.

When the turbulence stopped, the girl whose seat she was holding laughed quietly.

'I would hate to mistakenly get my clothes in children's sizes,' Tasha muttered in Spanish.

Across from Tasha, an Israeli girl laughed along with her.

'so true,' Dinah said.

Calypso scowled at the girls laughing at her and continued on her way.

Tasha turned to Dinah and smiled brightly. 'I'm Tasha!' she introduced herself.

'Dinah,' she smiled.

--

Beneath the plane, miles and miles beneath the plane, an island is sunk below the surface of the ocean.

On the island there are houses, and a huge fence.

And a four toed statue.

--

An emerald green eye opened and blinked.

Ivy sat up. She was on the jungle floor and her ears were ringing.

'hey!' she yelled out, standing up. Everything, every sound was muffled.

'hello?' she yelled out, and her ears unblocked, she could hear everything.

'hey!' she heard behind her.

Ivy turned around and tackled the person to the ground.

'satisfied?' Rachel asked irritably, pushing Ivy off her. 'you've knocked me to the ground now.'

Ivy took a good look around her. She knew this jungle. She knew it all too well.

'we're back,' Ivy said. 'we're still on this damn Island!' she screamed in anger.

'whoa, whoa, whoa,' they heard. 'calm down.'

Ivy and Rachel turned around to see Ryan and Johnny walk into the clearing.

'you okay?' Ivy asked Johnny.

He smiled as he walked over to her. 'yeah. You?'

'yeah,' she said, wrapping her arms around him.

'what are you talking about?' they heard someone say.

'Miles?' Ryan asked loudly.

Miles and Kate walked into the clearing, and the four followed the two of them as they went through the jungle.

Kate suddenly stopped and they saw the Hatch.

'Is that the construction site?' Miles asked.

'No. That's the Swan hatch... after Desmond blew it up,' Ryan said in awe. 'we're back in 2004.'

'not necessarily,' a voice said behind them.

They turned to see Sasha, Dragan and Tori. Dragan was the one who had spoken.

'are you deaf?' Rachel asked. 'the Hatch, which apparently this Desmond guy blew up in 2004, is destroyed, so that means we're back in 2004.'

'I'm not deaf, just blind,' Dragan said. 'it could be 2005, 2006, 2007, anytime after Desmond blew it up.'

Kate turned and noticed Jack, Sawyer, Sophie, Payton, Dan and Stacey.

'Jack?' she asked, walking over and seeing if he was awake.

Ivy went over to the others.

Jack woke up and looked at Kate.

'What happened? Where are we?' he asked her.

'At the hatch,' Kate told him.

'What? They built it?' he asked.

'yeah, they built it!' Dan exclaimed angrily. 'it didn't work, Jack!'

Before Jack could answer him, Sawyer kicked Jack's face, knocking him into a crater.

'Sawyer!' Kate yelled.

Sawyer ignored him, and followed Jack into the crater.

'let him, he deserves it!' Dan exclaimed to Kate.

'he will kill him!' Kate hissed.

'I think that's his point,' Sophie said dryly to her.

Kate followed them down, and tried to pull Sawyer away from Jack, as Sawyer yelled at him.

'this is better than cable,' Rachel said dryly as the rest of them watched.

'wow, you guys have some real issues,' Tori told them all.

'_they _have some real issues,' Sasha corrected. 'we-'

'-are not part of them,' Serj finished for her, walking out into the clearing.

'you're not dead,' Sasha said.

'neither are you,' Serj said. 'we going?'

'we are,' she said, walking out of the clearing.

'where?' Dragan asked.

'Jacob,' she told him. 'I want to know when the Hell we are.'

'cool,' he shrugged, following her.

Tori looked unsure whether or not she should follow.

Serj and Sasha smirked and exchanged a look. She was so lost.

'follow if you want, Victoria,' Sasha said.

She followed them as Jack spoke calmly to Sawyer.

'I thought it would work,' he confessed.

'Well, it didn't!' Sawyer yelled at him.

--

'sweetie, just hold on,' Rosie said softly to Tamsyn.

'what just happened?' Hurley asked them all. 'The sky just went from day to night. What happened?'

'we moved through time,' Amber said casually.

'wait…what?'

Adira sighed. 'Hugo, remember the whole talk we had about time travel?'

'vaguely?'

'exactly. None of us get it, and we experienced it. So don't ask, okay?'

He nodded.

'hey, is that Sawyer?' Dinah asked.

They all stopped talking, and listened.

'You said that our plane would never crash on this island!'

Faintly, they could hear Sawyer shouting.

'let's go,' Amber said. She ran towards the sound, with Jin, Adira, Dinah, Kit, Skye, Ari and Nat behind her.

--

'The bomb must've gone off,' Jack reasoned.

'oh really?' Dan asked, jumping down into the crater. 'the bomb went off and we're still standing here, right as rain?' he asked skeptically.

'Dan,' Sophie warned.

'I don't know,' Jack confessed.

'That's right! You don't! For once, you don't know!' Sawyer yelled.

'what the Hell is going on?' Amber yelled down to them.

'Jackass over here is wrong for once,' Dan told her. 'I know, right? And he actually _confessed _to it! He deflated his ego long enough to actually admit he was wrong!'

'Dan,' Sophie said again, jumping down into the crater, momentarily forgetting that she had broken a bone – or at the very least cracked a bone – in her foot mere hours ago, and she gasped in pain, stumbling until Dan put his arm around her waist, steadying her.

'you okay?' he asked her softly.

She nodded. 'stay calm, okay?' she said.

Dan held her closer. 'I won't hit him if you don't move. Ever.'

Sophie smiled. 'that's your subtle way of asking me to stay with you forever, isn't it?' she asked him softly, as Jack and Sawyer continued to argue.

He kissed the top of her head. 'you know me so well.'

Sophie entwined her hand with Dan's and leaned into his chest.

'okay, seriously!' Skye yelled, interrupted the argument between Sawyer and Jack. 'why the Hell is Sawyer trying to murder Jack?'

'Juliet's dead!' Sawyer yelled in anger.

'what?' Kit asked in shock.

'Jack's plan killed her,' Sophie told him.

Kit went to jump down into the crater to hit Jack, but Skye and Dinah pulled him back.

'let go of me,' he hissed angrily.

Skye moved and stood in front of him, putting a hand on his cheek, calming him. He stopped struggling against Dinah's grip and Skye brushed away a tear from his face. He put his arms around her, hugging her.

Adira gently pulled Dinah back and spoke softly in Hebrew to her. 'he's not your guy anymore, Dinah.'

'Sayid and Tamsyn,' Ari said to Jack. 'we need your help with them.'

'Where are they?' Jack asked.

'With Hurley at the van. Two minutes away,' Jin said.

Kate heard a noise.

'He's still bleeding. We don't know what to do,' Jin said to Jack.

Kate thought it was a voice.

'So what do you say, doc?' Sawyer asked sarcastically. 'Got another great idea to save Sayid? Maybe there's a nuke lying around here somewhere.'

Kate knew it was a voice.

'Hey, shut up!' she exclaimed, walking closer to the pile of metal and rubble in the middle of the crater.

'help,' a voice called out, muffled by the metal.

'Juliet!' Sawyer yelled out. Kit unwrapped his arms from Skye and jumped into the pit.

'James?' the voice called out.

'Juliet!' Sawyer called out, moving the metal.

'she's alive,' Skye said, surprised.

Sophie looked at Dan. 'holy fu-'

--

'we'll stay here for the rest of the night,' Sasha announced as they got to a creek. 'and one of you guys need to help me dress my wound,' she told them.

'what wound?' Dragan asked, sitting down next to her.

She took his hand and put it on her side, where there was blood. 'that wound. Bullet got me in the side.'

'here,' Serj said, passing them some bandages from his bag. He stood up and went to go find some firewood.

Sasha took off her t-shirt so Dragan could get the bullet out.

'you ready?' Dragan asked her.

'ready,' she said. He started pulling the bullet out with is hand, and Sasha winced, letting out a string of curse words in Arabic.

'got it,' Dragan said, and Sasha sighed in relief. 'sorry.'

'I'm okay,' she said. 'continue.'

Dragan began dressing the wound and Tori looked at Sasha in curiosity.

'wow,' she said. 'you have a _lot _of scars. How'd you get them?'

Sasha began pointing to her scars. 'shot, shot, shot, stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, appendectomy, tortured, c-section,' she listed off. Serj walked back into the clearing with firewood.

'c-section?' Tori asked in curiosity.

Behind Sasha, Serj and Dragan frantically shook their heads, warning Tori not to continue asking.

'twenty years ago,' Sasha said shortly. 'let's all just move on, okay?'

'wait so-'

'shut it!'

It wasn't Sasha who had spoken, it wasn't even Serj. It was Dragan.

Sasha blinked, surprised, and turned to him questionably.

'it's none of her business,' he said softly to Sasha. 'done,' he added, finishing dressing her wound.

'thank you,' she said, standing up, as she put her t-shirt on.

'where the Hell did my knife go?' she muttered.

Serj threw a knife at her and she caught it. 'we going boar hunting, Sash?' he asked, grinning.

'we are,' she smiled back. 'we'll be back soon,' she added to the other two.

--

'you're not going in there,' Jacquilyn crossed her arms over her chest.

'hate to burst your bubble, but we are,' Logan said.

'I will shoot you if I have to, to stop you going in there,' she threatened.

'and I will shoot you right back,' he countered. 'we're going in there.'

Annalise walked over and sat down next to Corey, Davina, Demelza, Tasha, Shawn, Amy, Sammy, Amanda, Sun, Cass, Raven and Lapidus.

'Who are they?' Annalise asked, looking at the group who were arguing.

'all I know about them is that their leaders are Ilana and Logan and they were on the flight with us,' Lapidus said.

Annalise tilted her head to the side. Logan….the same Logan she was meant to save?

'don't forget they knocked us out,' Cass said.

'oh, and they're the good guys,' Raven added. 'apparently.'

They all exchanged looks. None of them believed that.

'I don't know who I trust less,' Tasha mused. 'these "good guys", or the Others.'

Shawn, Amanda and Sun nodded in agreement.

'hey, watch what you say, Tasha,' Amy said. 'I'm one of those Others.'

--

'Listen to me!' Richard called out. 'listen carefully. No one goes in there unless Jacob invites them in.'

'Richard, that's why we're here, because Jacob invited us,' Logan told him.

'Asking me what's in the shadow of the damn statue doesn't mean you're in charge,' Richard told them.

'then who is?' Ilana asked.

Ben walked out of the statue.

'Richard,' he said. 'John wants to speak to you.'

'John wants to talk to me?' Richard asked.

'That's right,' Ben said.

Richard pulled him along the beach, to where the crate was.

'Well, I'm happy to talk to John. But before I do, maybe you should talk to him first,' Richard said, throwing Ben down next to the body of Locke.

--

'hang on, Juliet!' Kit yelled as they dug through the wreckage in the Swan Crater.

'If we can move this beam, I think I can get down there,' Sawyer said to them.

They all tried to move the beam, but to no avail.

'it's too heavy,' Sophie said.

'do you think?' Skye asked sarcastically.

'Jin! The van. There's chains in it. Go get 'em!' Sawyer yelled to Jin.

Jin began to run in the jungle.

--

'do you think they're okay?' Madison asked Megan. 'wherever they are?'

'I'm sure Serj is fine,' Megan rolled her eyes.

Jacquilyn and Gabe, who were in front of them, turned around, in surprise.

'you're worried about Serj?' Gabe asked. 'of all people?' he added.

Jacqui tilted her head to the side, a knowing smile on her face. 'of course she is,' she smirked.

'oh, shut up Jacquilyn!' Madison exclaimed.

Megan and Jacqui shared a smirk as Madison walked away.

--

The van sped back to the crater, and Jin got out with some of the other people left at the van, grabbing the chain.

They threw it down the crater and Sawyer, Jack and Dan grabbed it, wrapping it around the beam.

Sawyer looked at Jack before turning to Dan and Kate.

'she dies, I'll kill him.'

--

'bored, bored, so bored.'

'yeah, we get it, Niki,' a very pregnant Rosalyn said sitting on a plane.

'you're bored,' Kathy and Rosie said at the same time.

'yeah, well, I have a job to get back to in LA, Rosalyn,' Niki said.

'you're an illegal street racer,' Kathy said. 'that's not a job.'

'partying in a London club every night isn't a job either, Katherine,' she said. 'at least I make money.'

'and accidents.'

'and history! I am the Drift Queen of Los Angeles, baby. _Queen_. Held that title for seven years now. Not even a guy has done that yet.'

Kathy and Rosie shared a look. The triplets were the oldest in their family, apart from Penny, and yet as Ivy and Tammy grew up and got real jobs, Niki stayed young at heart.

'Ladies and gentlemen, nothing to be alarmed about, but if there is a doctor onboard could you please press your call button?' a voice over the PA system said.

Rosie reached up and pressed her call button and waited for a flight attendant to walk over.

--

'what happened?' Rosie asked several minutes later as a flight attendant led her to the restroom.

'a passenger went in there about forty-five minutes ago and he's not responding when we knock,' she was told. 'this happened awhile ago, in one of the front restroom's too, we're not sure if the two were travelling together. We think he may have tampered with the lock.'

'can I be of assistance?' they all turned around to see an Israeli woman there. 'excuse me,' Adira said before she kicked the door in.

Rosie rushed forward, checking the man's pulse.

'he's not breathing,' she said.

'isn't that the singer of Dead Aces?' Niki said from behind Rosie.

'go back to your seat, Nicole,' Rosie rolled her eyes.

'no, it is! That, my dear cousin, is Brad Donegan,' she said.

--

Cindy rushed back with the medical supplies.

'Niki, I need your help,' Rosie said, passing out a breathing pump. 'hold this over his mouth. Do not let any air escape.'

Niki held it over Brad's face as Rosie pumped the air.

'Something's blocking his air passage,' Rosie said after a moment, when his chest didn't rise. She stuck her fingers in Brad's mouth, trying to remove whatever he had swallowed. 'almost got it,' she said. She sighed in relief when she took out what was preventing Brad from breathing.

Rosie put a hand on her stomach. 'baby, I cannot work if you kick me like this,' she murmured. After a moment she smiled. 'thank you.'

'is cocaine?' Adira asked.

Niki nodded. 'yeah.'

Brad coughed.

'just breathe,' Rosie said soothingly, patting his back as he sat up, doubling over coughing.

'am I alive?' Brad asked.

'yeah,' Rosie smiled. 'you're alive.'

'should've let me die,' he said darkly.

Rosie and Niki exchanged a worried look.

--

As soon as they had moved the beam and Sawyer went in the hole to get to Juliet, Ivy climbed back up the crater and walked straight to the van. Tamsyn was now lying on the ground, Rosie's hands covering her wound.

'hey,' Tamsyn smiled at Ivy.

Ivy moved her hands over Rosie's and looked at Rosie questionably.

Rosie nodded and moved her hands off Tamsyn's wound. She sat back a bit.

'I won't make it,' Tamsyn breathed.

'you will,' Ivory told her, tears in her eyes. 'I can't lose you, Tammy. I've lost mom, dad, Niki, Jessica and Autumn....I can't lose you too.'

'you'll get past it,' Tamsyn said.

'no, she won't!' Rosie exclaimed. 'none of us will!'

'shut it, Rosalyn,' Tamsyn said softly.

'no!' she exclaimed. She was angry. The usually calm Rosalyn DuPre was really angry. 'years ago it was Penny, Logan, me, Kathy, the two of you and Niki. Right at this moment, there's only Penny, Logan – who could have died in that plane crash, by the way – me and the two of you. There used to be seven of us, now there's only five. We are not making it four. And let's not even get into the fact that if you allow yourself to die, Ivy will be the only triplet left. I've heard that every time you lose someone close to you – like family close – it feels like you lose a limb. Ivy's lost three limbs already. Do not make it a fourth for her.'

The other two looked at her in shock.

Tammy opened her mouth and spat out blood.

'I'm cold...' she said. Rosie and Ivy looked at each other, eyes wide.

'no you're not,' Rosie said. 'don't say that again, okay?'

'so cold...' Tamsyn said.

A few feet away from them, Johnny, Ari, Rachel, Amber and Stacey stood against the van, giving them privacy. They watched as Ivy started crying over her sister and Rosie held her.

Johnny pushed himself off the van and went to comfort Ivy, but Ari pulled him back.

'don't,' she told him, tears down her cheeks. 'they need to grieve by themselves.'

He nodded and watched with a pained expression as Ivy cried for her sister.

Stacey pushed past Johnny and Rachel, and put her arms around Ari, comforting her. Tamsyn had been their friend too.

Suddenly, Ivy stood up, fire hidden behind her tears and she jumped into the crater of the Swan, and tackled Jack.

'you did this!' she yelled angrily, punching him. 'she's dead because of you!'

Johnny, Ari and Rosie all jumped in after her, Ari and Johnny pulling her off him. Ivy collapsed into Johnny's arms, crying.

'I'm sorry,' Jack said.

Ari opened her mouth to yell at him, but Rosie beat her to it.

Rosalyn punched him, much to the surprise of everyone else. 'you don't get to tell her you're sorry!' she hissed through clenched teeth. 'you don't get to tell _any _of us you're sorry!'

Stacey and Amber jumped down and both hugged her.

Ivy looked at Rosie.

'she's really gone, isn't she?' she asked softly.

--

A woman with auburn hair walked down the street, her eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses as she searched for a friend.

Her mouth curled up into a smile and she sat down outside a café.

The other woman, her friend, smiled at her. 'Megan Weston, as stunning as ever.'

'and you're as scarred as ever,' Megan smirked. It was true. Since the last time they had seen each other, only six months before, the woman had gotten two more scars – one on her chin, and one on her arm.

'yeah, well it's a dangerous job, espionage.'

'I bet it is. Doesn't she resent it?' Megan questioned.

'she finds it as fun as I do,' the woman said, looking at her watch. 'which, speaking of her, her flight is getting in to LAX in awhile.'

'tell her I say hello. And I'll see you guys soon,' Megan quickly hugged her friend before her friend rushed to the side of the road, hailing a taxi.

--

'Ben, You need to talk to me. I can't stop them unless you tell me what happened in there. What happened to Jacob?' Richard asked Ben, who was staring at Locke's body.

Madison, Megan, Gabe and Jacquilyn watched as Ben didn't reply, silent.

'okay-' Jacquilyn began, walking forward angrily towards Ben, but Madison and Megan pulled her back.

'I want to see what will happen without your threats,' Madison said quietly.

'you need to tell me what happened to Jacob,' Richard said to Ben.

There was a rustle in the trees on the edge of the beach, and most people turned their guns there. Madison and Megan cocked their guns.

'what happened to Jacob?' a voice asked, walking out of the trees. 'oh, put the bloody guns down. I mean no harm.'

'this time,' another person said.

Everyone slowly put their guns down, shocked. Even Ben looked up.

'I repeat,' Sasha said. 'what happened to Jacob?'

'you're alive,' Madison and Megan said in unison.

'well, of course she's alive,' Serj said. Dragan and Tori were behind Sasha and Serj.

Madison and Megan walked towards the two of them.

'tell her,' Sasha muttered quietly to Serj before allowing Madison to hug her. Megan was hugging Serj.

'glad you're alive,' Madison murmured. 'I really thought you were going to die.'

'yeah? So did I,' Sasha said. The two stopped hugging and Megan embraced Sasha tightly.

'watch,' Sasha muttered, turning her head towards Madison and Serj.

Megan smiled and watched.

'hey,' Madison said.

'hey,' he smiled at her. She wrapped her arms around him.

'I love you,' Serj muttered into her hair.

'what?' she asked in shock.

'just thought you should know,' Serj shrugged, trying to act casual, trying to act like it was not something big, telling someone you loved them.

Madison pulled away from him and searched his face, his eyes. He was being completely serious, completely truthful.

She leaned up and kissed him softly, not really caring about their zero tolerance for public displays of affection. Before this moment, Madison was sure that the only people who could have possibly known about them were Megan, Sasha and Jacquilyn.

Serj tenderly kissed her back. He had forgotten her lips, it had been so long since he had kissed her.

Madison pulled away from him. 'I love you too,' she said softly.

Jacqui tilted her head to the side. 'you win,' she said to Megan.

'thank you,' she said, holding her hand out. Jacqui passed her two fifty dollar notes.

Madison turned and took both the notes, before passing one to Serj.

'you don't get to take bets about us,' Madison told them.

'so….' Dragan said. 'what happened to Jacob?'

'nice to see you again, Dragan,' Megan said.

'yeah? You too,' he said sarcastically. 'nice to hear you again,' he said.

'so this is Dragan,' Jacquilyn said in interest, looking between Dragan and Sasha, a glint in her eyes. 'so how-'

'bite me,' Sasha said, knowing she was going to ask how a heartless woman could love.

'so, really important question,' Serj said. 'when are we?'

'2007,' Ursula said.

'We've been in 1977. So we're back where we belong,' Sasha said.

'the Incident?' Megan asked.

'the Incident,' Serj confirmed.

'Ben, what happened in there?' Richard was asking.

Ben finally turned to Richard. 'who's at the Temple?' he asked.

'Dogen, Lennon, Amelia, Elizabeth, Garrett, Cindy, Emma ….why?' he asked.

'you should all go there.'

'Ben, what's going on?' Megan asked. 'what happened in there?'

Megan pulled Sasha and Madison over to Ben with her and the three crouched down, shooing Richard, Logan, Ilana and Jacquilyn away. When they were alone, the four had a quick conversation in hushed voices.

After a minute, Madison, Megan and Sasha stood up.

'Temple seems like a good idea,' Madison nodded.

'what happened to Jacob?' Richard asked.

'You wanna know what happened Richard? Why don't you go inside and find out,' Ben said.

Bram roughly grabbed Ben and pulled him along.

'what are you doing?' Megan asked.

'We're going in, and he's coming with us,' Kyle said.

--

Sawyer walked out of the crater, a limp Juliet in his arms.

By this time, only Jack, Kit, Skye, Dan, Sophie and Kate were left in the crater. Ivy, Rosie, Stacey, Ari and Johnny were sitting on the edge of the crater, their feet dangling down, and the others were sitting at the van.

Kit looked at her, his dead sister, and tears fell from his eyes. Skye took his hand.

Sawyer gave Jack an evil look.

'You did this,' he said.

--

The plane had landed.

'maybe I'll see you around,' Dan said to Sophie, as they walked off the plane.

'maybe you will,' she smiled at him.

--

Dan put his arm around Sophie as she bit her lip, her eyes sad as she looked at the dead bodies of Juliet and Tamsyn.

'it'll work out, Soph,' Dan murmured.

'maybe it will,' she muttered, unsure.

--

'who are we going to see, Ima?' Dinah asked softly.

'a Dr Sanders,' Adira said. 'it be okay. She fix you.'

'yeah,' Dinah sighed, rubbing her temple. 'maybe.'

--

'I feel so sorry for him,' Dinah murmured in Hebrew. 'would it be wrong if I hugged him?'

Adira nodded. 'it's okay. Skye can help him, Skye can fix him.'

'yeah,' Dinah sighed. 'maybe.'

--

Amanda, a smiling Amanda with eyes alert with hope, picked up her young son. 'let's go, honey,' she murmured.

--

Amanda, a frown on her face, her eyes empty, devoid of any emotion, put her arms around Logan. 'don't go in there,' she murmured.

'I won't,' he promised.

--

A dark set of eyes angrily flashed as she got off the plane.

Anastasia Cortez, stalked over to a man, and roughly grabbed his arm.

'where's my money, Sawyer?' she hissed angrily.

--

Anastasia tucked her feet underneath her, biting at her lip as she watched Ivy place a blanket over Tamsyn.

'you okay?' Missy asked.

Stacey nodded and murmured in Spanish, lost. 'I need my daughter.'

Natalie smiled at the city, seeing how big it was.

She could make a life for herself here, in Los Angeles.

--

Natalie jumped down into the crater, and wrapped her arms around Kit. She looked up into Dinah's eyes, and saw something akin to betrayal. Well, tough. Nat, Tasha, Dinah and Shawn had been a team once. Now it was Kit, Skye and Nat.

Natalie had made a life for herself here, on the island.

--

'here, let me get that for you,' Shawn said, helping a Spanish teenager to take her bag out of the overhead storage.

'thanks,' Tasha smiled widely at him.

--

'would you like some help?' Shawn asked, kneeling next to Tasha.

'you can do one thing for me,' she said. He raised an eyebrow at her, and she kissed him.

--

Ryan knelt down, and helped the woman pick up the belongings that had scattered around her bag when she dropped it.

'thanks,' Amber muttered.

--

Ryan sat down next to Amber.

'death sucks,' he said, passing her a handkerchief to wipe her tears.

'thanks,' she muttered.

--

Rosalyn, Nicole and Katherine walked through the crowds at the airport, Niki on a phone.

'hey, Mutt,' she was saying. 'so make sure my car's good to go tonight. Eagle's trying to take my spot. She ain't gonna get it.'

Niki closed her phone when Rosie hugged someone.

'sorry about Jasper,' Logan said to her.

'what are you guys doing here?' Kathy asked.

Ivy and Tammy raised their eyebrows.

'we're gonna get you in hiding, Rosie,' Ivy said.

--

Rosie and Ivy stood next to each other and looked at Tamsyn's body.

'sorry about Tamsyn,' Rachel said to Ivy.

'go away,' Rosie said softly, not angrily, not aggressively.

Johnny looked at Ivy and caressed her face, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, and she leaned into him, letting him hold her.

--

'thank you for keeping me calm,' Zara said sincerely.

'it was no problem,' Dragan told her.

'Zahara!'

Zara smiled and turned around, to see her mother walking towards her.

'mom,' she smiled, hugging her. Her mother was looking at Dragan, silently asking Zara who he was.

'this is Dragan,' she said. 'he kept me calm on the plane when we hit turbulence.'

'thank you,' her mother said.

'no problem,' he said. He had a feeling he had heard the voice before, but he had never seen her before. She was heavily scarred, but it added to her beauty.

'it's nice to meet you,' she said. 'my name is Sasha.'

--

**Whoa! Who would have thought? Sasha's daughter's alive in the other timeline! And Brad is kind of depressed in that timeline. But at least he's alive, right? And just so you know: everyone who died on the Island…they are back in the other timeline. And some of the people who died before the island (i.e. Nicole, Zahara, ect.), aren't dead either. **

**But anyway…Madison/Serj for the win! **

**Also, I'm trying to make the OCs lives entwine with each other even if they didn't meet on the island. Exhibit a) (and most obvious), Sophie and Dan. Exhibit b) Dragan and Sasha. **

**Also, did anyone pick up on a crucial thing on an Other, in the other timeline? Apart from the fact that Zahara's alive, I mean.**

**And Tamsyn's dead… *cries***

**But then again: only in one timeline :)**

**And now for the preview:**

'don't do that! You're dead!'

'I am. But I'm also here.'

--

'put your money where your mouth is.'

--

Two cars crashing into each other.

--

'where is she?'

'truthfully? Six feet under.'

--

'just so we're clear,' she said. 'you hurt my child, I'll kill you.'

--

'what do you want us to do?'

'we have no use for them. Kill them.'

--

**So, next chapter we will go back to my usual naming convention for chapters. But I kind of liked the idea of this line. It's from the song, We Intertwined by the Hush Sound.**

**Review.**

**Oh, and I need more OCs from the previous chapters form.**


	62. Temple Dwellers

**Yes, I KNOW I just had a chapter with forms, but I need another type of character, that I forgot about. I call them Temple Dwellers. They are the Other's who made the Temple their home, who prefer to be there.**

**So? What do you say? Submit a Temple Dweller?**

**Here's the form:**

Full name (including nicknames):

Sawyer's nicknames:

Age:

Friends:

Enemies:

Pairings (even put down an OC already in a pairing, if you want):

Are they related/know any character (including OCs, even if they're not your own, and include how):

Family:

Nationality:

Personality:

Appearance:

How they got on the Island (if you want, they could be an ex-815 passenger):

Occupation:

Appearance:

Past:

Interests/Strengths/Hobbies:

Possessions (any important things they own like Eko's Jesus stick or Dan's journal):

Do they believe in destiny? What about love?:

A song to describe them:

Weaknesses:

Catchphrases:

Anything else?:

--

**So submit! And go to the poll on my profile, or I will completely stuff up their lives.**

**Just a fun little threat :)**

**By the way: none of you figured out the thing crucial about an Other in the other timeline. You all think it's about Megan, but it's not. Read the other timeline scenes CAREFULLY! Take into account certain things that happened before the 815 crash, say...five years before it. **

**Another thing: expect some Others in the other timeline to appear, as well as freighties. **

**Spoilers, as well:**

**Don't want to know, don't read.**

**Some of these (more than five, less than ten) are true, the other's are false, the question is, which is which?**

**Sophie and someone (not Dan!) will kiss. **

**A certain band member is kissing a Widmore. **

**A death of a much loved Tailie. **

**A woman starting with "A"...death wish **

**Dragan touches lips with someone other than Sasha. **

**Dinah's conscience loses its moral filter. **

**The one Seth loves take a level in badass. **

**A single lady falls in love with the most unexpected man **

**The loss of someone, sends someone else over the edge. **

**Even though she has beaten all odds of near death experiences, it's time to die for someone. **

**Logan and Amanda...one will injure the other, making them on the brink of death. **

"**He was always meant to be a part of your life"......who exactly does Megan say that to? **

**Three fuselage ladies...not gonna end well for them this season **

"**guess it all comes around"......someone gives Dinah a taste of her own medicine **

**I am going to make a lot of you pissed beyond all Hell :) **

**Okay, I admit, that last one...that's one of them :)**

**I don't mean to, but the story....it will just take me to a place where you might want to kill me. You guys want to guess what each one is?**

**Anyway, OCs...I need them.**


	63. The Tides Change

**Here's the next chapter. I'm not exactly proud of it. I don't like what I've done. But here goes. I don't own Lost.**

The first thing she saw when she walked in the garage were legs sticking out from underneath her black car. She smiled and bent down, pulling the legs, so the woman came out from under the car. The woman had an annoyed look on her face, but then she smiled.

Nicole pulled her up and pressed a kiss to the black car.

'how's my baby, Mutt?' Niki asked.

'fine,' the woman said. 'good even.'

'sweet. Vinny racing tonight?' she asked.

'he is. So is Eagle, obviously, Hawk, Riddler, and a bunch of the amateurs.'

'I heard Riddler got another mechanic for his car,' Niki said. 'you okay with that?'

'it's just Abigail Watson, she's no threat,' Mutt said.

'if you say so,' she said. 'be back later babe.'

--

'okay, screw it,' Sasha said, picking up her guns and knives. 'I'm going in there.'

No one made a move to stop her, apart from Serj, when he pushed himself off the ground and followed her, grabbing her arm.

He said something softly to her and they had a quick conversation as they walked to Megan and Madison.

'what's going on?' Megan asked them softly.

'Serj just raised a valid point to me,' Sasha whispered. 'what if it's him?'

'him?' Madison asked. 'as in…?'

Serj nodded.

'we need to get them all to the Temple,' Megan said.

'okay, you do that,' Sasha said. 'I want to go check out the Lighthouse.'

'I want to check out the caves,' Serj added.

Megan bit her lip and looked at the statue. 'I would normally take them, but…'

'Ben,' Madison nodded. 'it's okay. You stay here. I'll take them.'

Dragan walked over to them, a smile on his face. 'what are we talking about over here, oh mighty people who think they know everything?' he asked.

'that's because we know most things,' Serj said. He turned to Sasha. 'are you sure you want to take-'

'I'm leaving right now,' she said. 'what about you?'

'me too,' he said. Megan passed each of them an extra gun.

'do I even want to know what's going on?' Dragan asked.

'probably not,' Sasha said. She held his hand briefly before she ran in one direction.

Serj ran in the other direction and turned his head around to look at Sasha.

'meet at-'

'I'll be there!' Sasha yelled before he had finished his sentence.

'are they attempting to run around the Island?' Tasha asked dryly.

'where are they going?' Logan demanded of Madison and Megan.

Megan looked at him coldly. 'there is only one Widmore I will ever trust, and you're not her.'

'who is it then? Penny? Rosie? Ivy? Kathy? Niki?' he asked.

'you're forgetting your cousin. Tamsyn,' Megan said.

'well I don't trust her,' Logan said.

'that's exactly why I don't trust you,' Megan said.

--

'are you going to come?' Ari asked Ivy softly.

'no,' she said. 'I'm gonna bury my sister.'

'I can hel-'

'no, go. I can do this by myself,' she said. Ari put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder and walked towards Rachel.

Rosie looked at Ivy. 'are you su-'

'I can do this myself,' she said.

Rosie hugged her before Ivy sat down in front of her sister's body and tears fell from her eyes.

'don't cry, Auntie Ivy,' Alice said. 'where does it hurt? Maybe we can make it better.'

Ivy took her hand. 'you can't fix a broken heart, sweetie,' she said sadly.

Rosie took Alice's hand and led her away.

Johnny knelt down beside Ivy.

'go away,' Ivy said softly. 'I can do this by myself.'

'Ivy-'

'I can do this by myself.' He looked at her sympathetically. 'I can. I can do this by…' she trailed off, sobbing. Johnny wrapped his arms around her. 'please go,' she said.

'I'm not leaving you when you're like this,' he kissed her temple. 'I can't.'

--

Dinah watched as Ivy and Johnny embraced and talked. She turned to see Kit tell Sawyer he couldn't help, he couldn't bury his sister. She sighed and turned away again, only to be met with a blonde on her other side.

Dinah jumped in surprise and Adira looked at her.

'another ghost?' she asked dryly.

Dinah nodded her head towards Tamsyn's body and Adira's eyes widened.

'don't do that!' Dinah exclaimed softly. 'you're dead!' yes, she saw dead people regularly, one of them even followed her around to the point of being a stalker, but she had never seen one so soon after they had died. It was kind of unnerving.

'I am,' Tamsyn said, smiling an un-Tamsyn like smile. 'but I'm also here.'

Dinah looked to her side to see that her mother had left.

'what do you want?'

'follow me,' Tamsyn said. 'I have to show you something.'

--

'here's your latte,' a young woman smiled as she passed a redhead her coffee.

'thank you,' Sophie smiled before leaving the coffee shop. As she left, a man walked in and over to the young woman.

'oh, go away Dragan,' the young woman snapped irritably.

'Victoria,' Dragan said calmly. 'you've been evading our calls for months and funnily enough, we're all worried about you.'

'I'm fine,' the girl, Victoria, said. She looked over her shoulder at another girl. 'can you serve this man for me before I rip his head off?'

The girl nodded and walked forward. 'you stalking me now, Dragan?' Zahara asked.

'no I'm not,' he said. 'Victoria, seriously-'

'order something,' Victoria said. 'I'm taking my break early, Zara. Do not talk to him about me.'

Victoria walked past Dragan and he caught her arm. 'I'm not letting you just walk away again,' he said.

'too bad,' she said.

--

'what exactly is she doing, Madison?' Dragan asked, as a few of them followed Madison through the jungle.

'Sasha? What does Sasha do best?' Madison asked.

'uhh…torture…kill…interrogate…inflict harm…' he trailed off.

'you forgot that she does stuff no one else understands,' Madison said.

'right,' he nodded.

'and what is Serj doing?' he asked.

'he's right up there with Sasha in doing stuff no one else understands, remember?' she said.

'I've been meaning to ask you,' Dragan said. 'how did the two of them get to be such good friends? From what I can gather, the two of them used to hate each other.'

'it started twenty years ago,' Madison said. 'when she was pregnant. They realized they both hated the Dharma Initiative as much as the other, and started a begrudging alliance. And then…Serj found her,' she said.

'what do you mean?' Tori asked.

'who the Hell are you?' Madison snapped. 'disappear!' she exclaimed.

Tori gave her a dirty look and dropped back to the others.

'that's my sister,' Dragan said.

'I don't care,' Madison said. 'Serj found her, the day she went through the fence. Sasha would have died without him saving her. And then he sat by her every day, for eight months. It just so happened that the only day he wasn't there, Ben, Megan and I were, and Sasha woke up. Serj gave her a second shot at life. She has a debt to repay to Serj, and no matter how many times over the years she has told us to just let her die – more times than she's proud to admit, or that _any _of us are ever going to admit – she will forever be grateful that he saved her life twenty years ago. Serj and Sasha, they love each other.'

Dragan turned his head sharply. 'what?'

'don't tell me you haven't noticed. It is perhaps the greatest platonic love – if that's what it is – I have ever seen or heard of. And Dragan, you and I just have to deal with the fact that they love each other, and that they get each other on a whole different level then we will ever understand.' Seeing his facial expression, she continued. 'don't worry about it. They love each other. You and Sasha, me and Serj… we're _in _love. There's a bigger difference than you think.'

She placed a hand on his shoulder and he was about to say something, but they were interrupted, guns cocking all around the group.

In unison, Dragan and Madison took out a gun each.

'you're back,' a voice said, walking out of the trees, as people surrounded them, lowering their guns.

'Garrett,' Madison nodded in greeting.

'who's this guy?' Dragan murmured.

'Temple protector, or whatever. Ageless,' she muttered. She turned to the man. 'we're just heading to the Temple. We believe it will be safer there.'

'from what?' a girl asked. Dragan was slightly confused. The girl sounded young, maybe still a teenager, but she had an air of wisdom about her, something she could have only gotten from years of life.

'from Him,' Madison said.

--

Sasha slowed to a walk as she came upon the Lighthouse. Her eyes fell upon the several graves, of people she had known. There was Nor's husband, there was numerous ageless people who had been killed, there was the Widmore Triplet's father, Thomas, and their mother, Vivien, and Belinda, and Eric… and Zahara.

Sasha sighed and let her eyes pass the small grave, before she walked inside the Lighthouse.

--

'that's a big wall,' Dinah said.

'really, Dinah?' Skye said sarcastically, as the group of them looked at the wall around the Temple.

'How're we gonna get him over the top?' Jack said.

'we're not going over, we're going under,' Dinah said.

'dude, how'd you know that?' Hurley asked.

Dinah smiled and seemingly pointed to the air next to her.

Hurley nodded in understanding.

Everyone began climbing down.

'I've just got one question,' Sophie said as she followed. 'why?'

No one answered her.

'or just ignore me,' she said. 'that's cool too.'

Dan smirked and grabbed her arm, helping her down.

'why's that guy missing his arm?' Nat asked.

'that's Montand,' Adira said. 'his arm was ripped off by the monster.'

'Well, this is gonna be awesome,' Hurley said.

'totally,' Dinah added.

The group began walking around, flaming torches in some of their hands.

They approached a hole in the middle of the hallway, and they all began to make their way around it.

Dan went first, walking around it easily. Sophie went next, and almost fell in, but Stacey behind her, and Dan in front of her, steadied her.

'you've gotten clumsier these past three years, Sophie,' Stacey said.

'injured foot,' Sophie reminded her as she got to the other side. Dan began helping Stacey, and Sophie curiously walked ahead.

It was dark, but over the past three years she had grown used to the dark. She had grown used to no light.

She heard some whispers and turned around to be met with a punch to the face. She punched back a few times and she saw a metallic glint.

The woman slashed the knife through the air and only one thing Sophie recognized.

Pain.

--

'where's Sophie?' Stacey asked, looking around.

'she was just ahead of us,' Hurley said.

Dan started walking ahead, to catch up with her.

'Soph?' he said. There was no answer. 'Sophie!'

He turned a corner, and saw red.

Familiar red hair, red lips, and red blood.

And then he felt pain on the back of his head.

Darkness.

--

'seriously, I want it back,' Stacey repeated. 'I want my money back.'

'Stace, I can't help you out,' Sawyer said. 'it's not my fault.'

'I put my money out there for a set up, and the set up was blown, and that son of a bitch got my money cause you ain't quick enough? Yeah, your fault,' she said angrily. She hit him hard on the shoulder.

'you could've got it yourself, if you were quick enough,' he reasoned.

'I'm fucking eight months pregnant. No one in Hell could I have done that without putting myself in early labor. So again, yeah your fault,' she hit him again.

'this is assault on a police officer, you know that right?' he said irritably.

'so? I'm higher than you, Ford, and you know it,' Stacey snapped. 'look, this ain't important. You used my money, and I want it back. It was bloody hundreds of thousands. You don't find money like that anywhere, James. I want it back.'

He rolled his eyes and looked away.

She reached forward and turned his head to her.

'and you're gonna get it for me.'

_--_

Jack's eyes opened and he looked around. He, along with everyone else, they were all being dragged through the jungle.

Some of the others were already conscious, and he could here Dan yelling, but he couldn't make out the words, his head was pounding so much.

'you okay?' he asked Kate, next to him.

'I think we should be worrying about Sophie,' Kate whispered. She nodded her head over to the woman dragging Sophie, and Jack understood why Dan was yelling, he realized that it was about Sophie.

She was covered in blood, coming from the slashes on her chest.

'Dude…' Hurley said. They all looked up to see a magnificent old structure in front of them.

It must have been the Temple.

'Guess we found the Temple,' Hurley said.

--

Ivy put down the shovel and stared at the grave.

'guess she's in a better place, huh?' she said in an emotionless voice. Johnny looked at her. He had _never _heard Ivy speak in a voice that didn't hold some emotion – whether it was anger, happiness, sadness, regret, guilt, love or anything else. And now she sounded dead. Dead, like her sisters, dead, like her daughters.

Dead.

Johnny went to hold her hand, but she suddenly walked away, through the jungle. Without knowing where she was going, Johnny followed her in silence. Finally, she stopped in a clearing, a clearing she remembered as being the place she had seen Tamsyn for the first time in years, three years ago.

She stood and remembered, remembered how vicious they were to one another that day. How vicious they had been for years. And she wished they hadn't.

She angrily wiped at her tears and turned to Johnny.

She kissed him fiercely, trying to forget.

'Ivy, wha-' he began.

'I need to forget for a moment,' she said. 'help me forget. Please.'

He sighed. He couldn't say no to her. She knew that.

He leaned down and kissed her.

_--_

'I will murder you all if you don't save her,' Dan snarled as they entered the Temple.

'and if we murder you before you can get us all?' the woman dragging Sophie said.

'if she dies,' Dan said in a shaky voice. 'I don't care about surviving.'

The woman, whose name happened to be Elizabeth, looked at him in shock, her expression softening slightly. He actually loved this woman. She turned to the man with a grip on Dan.

'let go of him,' she said. She let go of Sophie as the man let go of Dan. Dan looked at Elizabeth. 'if she dies, you should be the one that is holding her,' Elizabeth explained. 'and I'm sorry if she does,' she added. She had seen Nor when Derek had died, and she didn't wish that on anyone.

Dan gently took Sophie – who keep fading in and out of consciousness – into his arms and pressed down on her wounds. 'thank you,' Sophie murmured to the woman.

'Dogen!' a woman called out, walking out of the Temple. 'they're here. It's time,' she said.

'you're back to the cryptic sentences now, Fay?' Elizabeth said.

Two men walked out of the Temple. One of them, a Japanese man, started speaking in his native language.

The other man began translating.

'Who are you?' the man translated.

'they were on the first plane,' Cindy said. 'Oceanic Flight 815. With me.'

Dogen started speaking in Japanese.

'what do you want us to do?' Elizabeth asked.

'you sure?' his translator said. Dogen walked away. 'we have no use for them. Kill them,' the translator said.

'Lennon-' Elizabeth began.

'wait, no!' Jack exclaimed.

They all began struggling, and Hurley and Dinah looked at each other.

'Jacob sent you, remember?' Calypso said, before disappearing.

Hurley and Dinah nodded to each other.

'Jacob sent us!' they both yelled in unison, their voices louder than everyone else.

Dogen turned around and spoke quickly in Japanese.

'what did you say?' Lennon, Fay and Elizabeth all asked in unison, the question being repeated around the Temple.

Dinah stepped forward. 'he sent us. Jacob.'

'He said, you would help our friend,' Hurley pointed to Sayid.

Dogen spoke. 'prove it,' Lennon translated.

'uhh…' Hurley said.

Dogen spoke again, and a woman cocked a gun behind Hurley's head.

'He gave me that guitar case!' Hurley yelled, panicked.

'Did you look inside it?' the woman said behind him, pushing the gun against his neck.

'…Maybe,' he said.

Dogen opened the guitar case to reveal a large Ankh. The woman behind Hurley removed her finger from the trigger.

Dogen broke the Ankh in half and took out a piece of paper.

'What are your names?' Lennon translated.

'Hugo Reyes,' Hurley said. 'tell him,' he added to the others.

'Dinah Topaz,' Dinah said.

'Daniel Shephard,' Dan said. 'this is Sophina Stevens,' he added, nodding towards Sophie, still in his arms.

'what happened to her?' Lennon asked.

'that psycho over there,' he nodded to Elizabeth. 'slashed her with a knife.'

'watch what you say-' the woman who had had the gun to Hurley said.

'Amelia,' Elizabeth said. 'calm down.'

'Anastasia Cortez,' Stacey interrupted.

'Ryan Mitchel,' Ryan said.

They went around the entire group, until only Jack was left.

'Jack Shephard,' he said.

'What about him?' Amelia looked at Sayid.

'Sayid Jarrah,' Jack said.

Dogen spoke to his people.

'get him to the spring,' Fay said. Some of the Others picked up Sayid. 'and her too,' her eyes flitted over to Sophie.

'Hey, excuse me, I carried that case across the ocean and like, through time, so I wanna know what that paper says,' Hurley said.

Fay turned around.

'If the flower shall wilt, the gardens beauty shall go, restless nights filled with guilt, shall follow,' Fay said. Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Sometimes, she wished Fay would just speak like a normal person.

'what the Hell does that mean?' Dan snapped.

'The paper said that if your friends there die, we're all in a lot of trouble,' Lennon said, smiling slightly at Fay's words.

**--**

Dinah looked out the window of the cab and sighed, looking around the big city. She had always wanted to come to Los Angeles, but now that she was here, and under these circumstances…

She didn't want to be here.

Not now.

She turned and looked at her mother, her mother who had lost the hope in her eyes, the hope that Dinah would recover, and Dinah sighed again.

No one had any hope left.

_--_

'the water is not clear,' Elizabeth said. 'what happened?'

Dogen spoke, and then walked to the spring, cutting his palm with a knife.

He put his hand into the water and after a moment he took it out, still bleeding.

Dogen spoke again.

'If we do this there are risks ... you understand?' Lennon said to them.

Dan looked at Sophie. He couldn't risk her life, but if she died now, and he hadn't done all he could to save her… he would never be able to forgive himself.

Jack was looking at him, waiting for confirmation. Dan sighed. 'do it.'

'Do what you have to do,' Jack said to Lennon.

'put them in,' Lennon said to the Others.

The group of people picked up Sayid and Sophie and put them headfirst into the water. Dogen turned an hourglass.

'Can unconscious people hold their breath?' Hurley asked.

'no,' Rosie said.

Sayid and Sophie began to shake in the water, but the Others held them under.

'they're awake, let them up,' Jack said.

Dogen ignored him.

'That's enough!' Stacey exclaimed.

He continued to look at the hourglass.

'let her up, damn it!' Dan yelled.

'let them up!' Jack approached Dogen. Dogen used martial arts to disable Jack and then he continued to watch Sayid and Sophie struggle.

Dan – who was getting angrier and even more worried by the second – jumped at Dogen, tackling him to the ground.

'let them up!' Dan yelled. Dogen knocked Dan flat on his back.

Sayid and Sophie both stopped struggling in the water as the last grains of sand fell from the top of the hourglass.

The Others brought the two out of the water. Dogen checked the two of them and spoke in Japanese.

'you're friends are dead,' Lennon said.

Dan looked at him in shock before looking at Sophie. _His_ Sophie. Cold, pale, blue, Sophie. Sophie looking calm and at peace. His Sophie.

Dan stood up from where he had been flat on his back and walked over to Dogen. Before Dogen could do anything, Dan punched his face in.

And before Dogen could react, Dan sat down next to Sophie and took her hand, her cold hand.

With his other hand, he closed her hauntingly beautiful blue eyes.

Dan was perfectly aware that it was a bit morbid to sit next to a dead woman and hold her hand, staring at her, but he had to. He had only just got her back. And now because of some woman who liked using knives too much, she was gone for good this time.

A tear fell from his eye and onto her pale cheek.

'we should do something, right?' Ryan murmured to Stacey.

'let him grieve,' Stacey muttered, wiping away at a tear. Ryan sighed and put his arm around her.

--

'here's how it's going down,' Niki said as they walked out of the airport, while she took out a cigarette.

'before we start,' Ivy said. 'lose the cigarette.'

Niki gave her a look and put it back in the packet.

'so, Rosie, you're gonna go with Logan, he's gonna get you in hiding,' Niki said.

'Kathy will head back to England. Do some recon,' Tamsyn said. 'looks a little sus that six out of seven are in the same city at the same time that Rosie will go off the radar.'

'where'd you learn the terms?' Rosie asked. '"Off the radar"? "Recon"? Sounds more like Ivy's usual words.'

'not important,' Ivy dismissed it with a wave of her hand. At that moment a man and two women walked into them.

'walk much?' Niki asked. 'wait…' she said as the three people walked away. 'that was the guitarist of Dead Aces! What are the odds? Saving the life of the singer, and then literally walking into the guitarist in one day?'

'sweetie, he's probably going to be picking up the singer,' Rosie said patiently.

'anyway,' Logan said loudly. 'and then Tammy will be going to find Penny and Niki will… what will you be doing?'

'winning my title back,' she grinned. They gave her a look. 'oh, before that I will be doing some looking around, seeing if he's having you followed still.'

'and Ivy will be…?' Rosie asked.

'trading in my shotgun for a sniper rifle,' she said.

Rosie sighed. 'fair enough,' she said.

'let's go, Rosie,' Logan said. 'we need to leave quickly. We'll see you guys in a few days.'

_--_

Later, Madison – who had since arrived at the Temple with her people – walked into the Spring room.

'morning,' she said to Fay.

'no "good" in there?' Fay asked.

'no. you think otherwise?'

'the first morning, I am told, the sun rose and thus began life. Morning was the start of life. Morning is good.'

'no it's not,' Dan said softly.

There was silence for a moment.

'get your bloody hands off me!' a voice exclaimed, and soon enough, Ivy, Johnny, Sawyer and Miles were pushed into the room with them.

'what happened?' Rosie asked Ivy.

'she's a legend,' Johnny said. 'took down five of them before they tied her hands together.'

Lennon walked in, and told Hurley to follow him.

A few more minutes of silence passed, and then it was noise.

A bell sounded and Dogen and Lennon ran outside, Hurley following them at a walk.

Dogen started yelling in Japanese, yelling out orders.

'Everyone to your posts! On the walls, prepare the ash!' Lennon yelled.

Elizabeth loaded a large flare, as everyone else started pouring ash around the Temple.

'Light it!' Lennon yelled out to Elizabeth.

She lit the flare, and it exploded into red sparks overhead.

'Guess we're not getting outta here, huh?' Hurley said.

'This isn't to keep you in, it's to keep him out,' Amelia said.

'Him? Who?'

--

Stacey knelt down next to Dan, putting a hand on his shoulder. He hadn't moved since Sophie had died, two hours beforehand.

'Dan,' Stacey said. 'I'm so sorry.'

Against the wall, Dinah turned to Adira. 'I don't mean to sound cruel, but he survived three years without her… he can get past this.'

'no he can't,' Adira said. 'he was very moody, he couldn't function without her. And at least he knew she was alive in those three years. Now…' she trailed off.

--

'what's that?' Tasha asked, looking at the flare in the sky.

Megan and Richard exchanged a scared look.

Locke walked out of the statue, and multiple people cocked their guns.

'Don't shoot him! Don't shoot him!' Richard yelled frantically.

Locke walked up to Richard.

'Hello Richard. It's good to see you outta those chains,' the man said.

Richard's eyes widened. '…you?'

'me,' Locke said.

Locke hit Richard in the throat, knocking him out.

'I am very disappointed ... in all of you,' Locke said.

Locke put Richard on his shoulder, and walked right past the corpse of John Locke.

--

Amanda turned around and started walking fast when she saw her father. _Please don't see me, _she thought. _Please don't see me, please don't see me, please don-_

'hey! Get back here!'

Damn.

Amanda held her son tightly and ran for the cabs. She pushed past the people and opened the door of one of the cabs, getting in with her son.

'go!' she exclaimed to the driver. 'go now!'

'look, I already got a customer,' the driver said.

Amanda got out a gun and pointed it at him.

'I said go,' she said firmly.

The scared driver started driving.

'what the Hell are you doing?' Logan exclaimed angrily, from the other side of his scared and pregnant sister.

'surviving.'

_--_

'you're Shephard?' Lennon asked Dan.

'I'm one of them,' Dan said through gritted teeth.

'let us rephrase that,' Amelia said. 'you're Daniel Shephard?'

'yes,' he said.

'We need to speak to you privately,' Lennon said.

'yeah, the woman I love just died, I'm staying here,' Dan snapped.

'I don't think you're understanding me here, I'm asking politely, you either get up and come with us on your own, or I'll have you dragged out. Because we are going to have this conversation and it's not going to be here,' Lennon said.

Dan jumped up and approached Lennon.

'oh, yeah?' he asked.

'yeah,' Amelia said.

Dan went to hit Lennon, but Stacey had ran up, and she grabbed his arm.

'Dan,' she said urgently.

'what?' he snapped.

She turned him around. Dan's eyes widened as Sophie groaned and sat up.

'for the love of…' Amelia trailed off.

'What happened?' Sophie asked them.

--

**Yes. You all know now why I don't like what I've done. I killed Sophie. But then brought her back… but still. I killed Sophie. But now that she's alive again, she has some VERY interesting storylines coming up. And also, don't yell at me about her dying (even though she's alive now). Because I knew I had to kill one of the original seven Fuselage OCs that are still alive, but I didn't know who. And I realized I could make Sophie die, to have these awesome storylines that will come up. Anyway…I'm rambling.**

**Here's the preview:**

'put your money where your mouth is.'

--

Two cars crashing into each other.

--

'where is she?'

'truthfully? Six feet under.'

--

'just so we're clear,' she said. 'you hurt my child, I'll kill you.'

**-**-

'I thought you would hit me.'

'I haven't ruled that out yet.'

--

'the rules have changed. You can now cheat at the game.'

--

'don't die on me. Again.'

--

'you can either go with him, or us. You choose.'

'and if I stay?'

'you die.'

--

**Please review.**

**Oh, and readers of SOS: there's a poll on my page.**


	64. Slipped Away

**Here's the next chapter. I have decided, just to make it easier: **normal writing **is real time events, **_italics _**is flashbacks, if I have them that chapter (I don't this chapter), and bold is flashsideways. I don't own Lost.**

Falling.

Slipping through consciousness, slipping in and out. Falling through time, through memories of times that weren't so hard, when life was easy.

She saw many things from her life, it was flashing all before her eyes.

Was she dying?

She saw her family, her friends, her love. She heard them too. Distant memories that she had long since forgotten, she remembered them in this moment.

But she also heard voices, voices that were closer than the memories, voices that reminded her that there were people near her, people who wanted to save her life. They were familiar, familiar as the sun, as familiar as life itself.

They were the voices of people she wouldn't mind throwing herself in front of a bullet to save their lives, she wouldn't mind saving them, even if it meant her death. She would prefer to die instead of seeing them die.

Some of the voices she heard, but she also heard their words from long ago, mixed in with the present.

Some memories she was happy, some of them she was sad. All of them involved someone she loved.

Charlie, her best friend Charlie, he was in some of them. From when they were young, from when they first met, from before either of them became famous, to after the crash. To everything that happened on the Island, until he died.

Cory, her little brother, he was in some memories. But they were happy memories, from before he died, from before he drowned. No memory of his death, did she actually see. No memory of one of the worst moments of her life.

Daniel, not her love, but her son. The son that she had lost, the son that had been her reminder of her love, but still, the son that had been taken from her, before she even met him. She only saw the memory of finding out she was pregnant, she only saw the memories of her pregnancy. Not his death.

Dan, this one her love. Who made her now grateful for that crash, for the fact that she could've died, for the Island, for every single thing since the crash. Dan, who had sacrificed getting off the Island so she could. Dan, who loved her.

She saw everything, all of them, anyone important to her as she felt herself struggle. She felt herself struggle, but she couldn't stop it. It was like her mind was no longer a part of her; it was now separated from her body. She struggled to keep what was surrounding her, what was consuming her, from taking over completely.

But she couldn't help it.

She tried to scream at first as she struggled, but then she just got resigned to her fate, she just felt herself go limp. But she was still there, her mind was still alive, while her body was not.

Her eyes were open, but they were still, they weren't moving, and she could see only straight in front of her, her eyes forever frozen in one place.

She fought to wake up, to show them all that was she was alive, but she just couldn't. They placed her on the cold stone, and after a few seconds, her hand was enclosed in something warm.

She couldn't place exactly what it was, but after a few moments, she recognized that it was Dan's hand. His other hand, she soon realized, closed her eyes, so she couldn't see anymore, even though they thought she was already gone.

Even though Dan thought she was dead.

Dan, who she had only just gotten back, was sitting next to her, holding her hand, and thinking she was gone, dead.

Something touched her cheek, and she felt a burning pain, that she could not explain. Something else, that burnt as much, touched her cheek, again and again.

And then she realized.

Tears.

She realized that the liquid burning her cheeks were Dan's tears, Dan's pain.

And she wanted nothing more than to open her eyes, move her hand, breathe, make a sound, _anything_. Anything to let Dan know that she was alive, that she hadn't left him, that they still had time together, that they were never going to break, that their connection was stronger than magnets, that they would always find their way back to each other, no matter what.

But she couldn't.

She was resigned to lay here, still as a stone, cold as ice, at peace in her supposed death. She was resigned to listen to the whispers that arose around the room, whispers instead of normal conversation, as to respect her, and Sayid, who she heard had died too.

But maybe he wasn't dead. Maybe he was like her, maybe his body was dead, but his mind was not. Maybe he was seeing his memories, and maybe he was hoping for it all to be over, like her.

Or maybe he was dead.

Maybe she was forever chained to this purgatory, knowing she was alive, but knowing that everyone thought she was dead.

Maybe she had to grieve, just like the rest of them. They were all grieving, but from different pains, she knew that. She had a lot of time to think about who would be grieving what. She had a lot of time over the next few hours to think about them all, think about who would be hurting, and from what. Kit had to grieve for his dead sister, Ivy and Rosie for their dead sister and cousin, respectively, Dinah, she knew was grieving for her lost love. Stacey, she was probably grieving the fact that she had only been with her daughter for a handful of weeks, before she was taken.

Everyone had something to grieve. Failed relationships, failed families, failed lives, death.

Even she was grieving, grieving for her brother, her friend, her son, her love, even.

She had been told he was broken, that she had singlehandedly broken Dan. And just by being apart from him. But now that he thought she was dead, she couldn't imagine what he was going through. But then again, she had thought he was dead, when the Island disappeared. She had grieved for him, but had found hope in their son. And then had grieved for both Daniel's.

He grieved, she grieved, everyone grieved for something.

They grieved for each other.

She knew Dan was grieving for hours, he was holding her hand for hours. And one point, Stacey had came over, but he hadn't talked. He had sat there, and Stacey had left. He had continued holding her hand.

A lot of time passed, and she wasn't sure if it was her imagination or not, but she could've sworn that she was regaining some feeling. But she might have just been going crazy.

She heard some voices, and just as she moved her hand, Dan moved finally, getting up to challenge someone – Lennon, maybe? – so he didn't feel her hand move. But she definitely felt it. Her body wasn't dead, useless; it was just paralysed for hours at a time.

She blinked, the pain from so much light unbearable for a moment. But then she regained the feeling of almost her entire body, all at once, so she sat up, groaning in the process.

Everyone turned and looked at her in shock.

She was perfectly aware what had happened, her body had died for a few hours, but she still felt the need to ask.

'what happened?' Sophie asked.

Dan smiled at her.

--

'**you're psychotic!' Logan exclaimed to Amanda, as the cab left the airport.**

'**that may be so, but I'd rather be psychotic, then in prison,' Amanda said. The driver started slowing down, and she cocked the gun, next to the driver's head. 'keep driving.'**

'**psycho,' Logan muttered.**

'**Logan, you're not helping!' Rosalyn said, distressed.**

'**yeah? Neither is she.'**

**The car suddenly stopped, and the driver ran out.**

'**hey!' Amanda yelled. 'damn it!'**

**She climbed over to the front seat, the gun still in her hand, but her son next to the other two.**

_--_

Dan watched as Stacey answered some of Sophie's questions, and couldn't help but think that there was something different about her. Yes, she still looked the same, red hair, blue eyes, captivating smile – no, the smile was gone. Her trademark smile was being faked at the moment. Dan watched the two women talk for a few more minutes and came to another conclusion.

She was faking the emotions in her voice too.

And then he realized.

Yes, that was Sophie.

But at the same time it wasn't.

--

Jacquilyn looked anxiously into the jungle.

'I want to go in there,' she announced. 'after them.'

Gabe put an assuring hand on her arm. 'Richard's okay,' he told her. 'you know that as well as I do.'

He put an arm around her shoulder and turned her away from the jungle, so she couldn't dwell on it.

She sighed and let her head fall on his shoulder. 'he better be.'

--

'I don't get it,' Nor said. 'has this ever happened before?'

'never,' Elizabeth said. 'it is not possible to be resurrected.'

'they weren't resurrected, love,' Garrett said. 'my theory is they never died to begin with.'

'and that's all it is,' Amelia said. 'a theory.'

'and what do you think it is, oh great one?' Nor asked sarcastically.

'I don't know,' she said.

'it doesn't make any sense,' Elizabeth said.

'nothing makes sense – it doesn't have to,' Amelia said.

'honey, just leave the cryptic messages for Fay, okay?' Nor said.

'Norita, stop provoking her,' Garrett said tiredly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

'Nor,' she corrected quietly, but nevertheless, she stopped provoking Amelia.

At that moment, Dogen walked into the courtyard, with Lennon, Fay and a few men returning with Sayid.

Dogen spoke.

'Miss Stevens, will you come with us for a few minutes?' Lennon translated, looking at Sophie.

Sophie tilted her head to the side. 'go where?'

'Inside. Nothing to worry about we just have to talk to you,' Lennon said.

'you wouldn't let me go with Sayid, I'm going with her then,' Jack said.

'like with Mr Jarrah, this is a private matter. We need to ask her a few questions, alone.'

'You have a few questions? Well, so do we. Let's start with who are you? Why are you holding us here? You-' Jack was cut off.

'that's Dogen, our leader, Lennon, his translator, Fay, our priestess. For your protection. Centuries. Virgo. Yes,' Amelia said.

'what?' Jack asked.

'their names. Why we are holding you. How long some of us have been here for. My star sign. And yes, I will kill you if you don't shut up.'

Madison let out a laugh. That was Amelia for you.

'she's not going anywhere with you,' Jack said.

'funny, I thought I had my own voice,' Sophie said, walking towards Dogen, Lennon and Fay.

Jack caught her arm as she passed.

'contrary to popular belief, Jack, meaning your belief, no one appreciates it when you put your wounded hero complex into effect, okay?' Sophie said.

Dan and Stacey bit their lips to stop from laughing, because it was actually true.

'she's not going unless I come,' Jack said, choosing to ignore Sophie.

Dogen said something and two of the Others grabbed Jack, hitting him.

Suddenly, two gunshots were heard.

Everyone looked around to see Sawyer cocking his gun.

Dogen shouted something, and Lennon translated. 'Don't shoot! Lower your weapons! Please, you don't have to do this. We won't hurt your friend.'

Sawyer looked at Sophie. 'She ain't my friend. You can-'

'thanks Sawyer, appreciated,' Sophie said.

'-Do what you want with her and anybody else. But me, I'm walking out of here.'

Amber walked forward and he pointed his gun at her. Nat pulled her back.

'James,' Amber said.

'I'm gone! You understand?' he exclaimed.

He continued aiming the gun at them as he lifted the wood that was barricading the doors.

'you have to stay,' Dogen said.

'no, I don't,' he said, before looking at Amber. 'Don't come after me.'

He closed the door and left.

--

Logan hesitantly walked up to Ilana, who was looking at the bodies of their friends, crying silently.

'you okay?' he asked.

She hastily wiped at her eyes.

'you can cry in front of me, Ilana,' he said patiently. 'how long have we known each other after all?'

Ilana didn't answer, just stood up and walked over to Ben.

'Tell me what happened to them,' she demanded.

'there's a high chance you won't believe me, but alright,' Ben said. 'John Locke killed them.'

'yeah, whatever,' Tasha rolled her eyes. Everyone ignored her.

'All by himself?' Ilana asked.

'Yes. He turned into a pillar of black smoke and killed them right before my eyes,' Ben said.

'wait...' Shawn said. 'what?'

'Locke is the smoke monster?' Amanda asked.

'John is dead,' Megan said. 'that was not John Locke.'

'Did he kill Jacob as well?' Ilana asked.

Ben paused for only a second. 'yes.'

'Then where's his body?' Logan challenged.

'Locke kicked him into the fire and he burned away,' Ben said.

Ilana approached the statue and walked in, with Logan behind her, Ben behind the two of them.

Logan and Ilana began scooping the ashes from the fire pit into a pouch each.

'Locke... do you know why he carried Richard into the jungle?' Ben asked.

'because he's recruiting,' Logan said.

--

Sophie was strapped onto an examination table. Dogen blew powder over Sophie, and waited for a reaction.

'what do you want from me?' she asked calmly. Dogen attached three exposed wires to her.

He turned a dial on a machine, and Sophie began quivering with being electrocuted. As the dial was turned up higher, Sophie started screaming.

Fay silently turned off the machine and let Dogen remove the wires.

'why...why are you doing this?' Sophie demanded.

He didn't respond, none of them did.

Fay passed Dogen a red hot metal arrow and Sophie's eyes widened.

'what the f-AHHHH!!!' she screamed in agony as the iron touched her wounds.

Fay and Dogen watched closely for a reaction as they kept it there, hearing her screams.

Dogen pulled the iron away and Sophie panted.

'bastard,' she muttered in pain.

Fay and Lennon unbuckled the restraints holding her there and she sat up.

'We're sorry we had to put you through that. It was a test. We had to be sure,' Lennon said.

'Test to be sure of what?' Sophie asked.

'don't worry, you passed,' Lennon said.

Two men escorted Sophie out.

'truth is a virtue,' Fay said.

'I know,' Lennon said.

'so why sin?'

--

'**okay, here's the plan,' Logan whispered in Rosie's ear. 'bargain our freedom with her son.'**

'**do that and I kill you,' Amanda said, hearing him.**

'**I can hurt your son, you know that right?' Logan said.**

'**Logan!' Rosie exclaimed in shock.**

'**don't tempt me honey, I can make it look like an accident,' Amanda said.**

**Logan reached over Rosie to the young boy, taking his chance. Amanda quickly shot his shoulder, making him flinch and recoil, and making Rosie scream.**

'**next ones between your eyes,' Amanda threatened. 'got it?'**

'**you're the boss,' he said sarcastically.**

_--_

Lennon looked at Jack.

'so where'd Ford go?' he asked.

'I don't know,' Jack said.

'He told me he wanted to kill me. You believe that?' Jack asked. Lennon didn't answer.

'I can bring him back,' Stacey said.

'Stace, he said not to go after him,' Amber reminded her.

'he told _you_ not to,' she corrected. 'not me.'

'look, I want to go after him as much as you do,' Amber said.

'I know,' Stacey nodded. 'because you love him.'

'you do too,' Amber shrugged.

'You know where he went?' Lennon asked them.

'no, we do-' they began in unison, but they cut themselves off and looked at each other in realization. 'yes. Yes we do!' they exclaimed.

'Let us go,' Amber said.

'we will bring him back and we can make him stay,' Stacey added.

'I'll go with them,' Jin said.

'It's very important that he get back here safely. What makes you think he's going to listen to you?' Lennon asked them.

'Jin can do the "we need you" card, he'll listen to Amber's consoling, and I speak his language,' Stacey said.

'we're good,' Amber concluded.

--

'**slow down!' Rosie exclaimed.**

'**I'm sorry, honey, I can't,' Amanda said, her patience very slowly disappearing. **

'**no, seriously,' Rosie said. **

'**I'm as serious as you are,' Amanda said.**

'**if your seriousness is that you think you're having contractions, then okay, maybe you're as serious,' Rosie snapped.**

**Amanda slowed down quite suddenly.**

'**are you sure?' she asked. **

'**no,' Rosie said.**

'**uh, Rosie, I hate to be the one to point this out, but you're a doctor,' Logan said.**

'**that doesn't mean I know what a contraction feels like!' she exclaimed.**

'**well, does it feel like a really bad cramp?' Amanda wondered.**

'**oh, are you secretly a doctor?' Logan snapped sarcastically.**

'**I have a son, idiot,' she said.**

'**yeah…kind of,' Rosie said. 'can you be any more specific?'**

'**afraid not,' Amanda said. 'contractions are one of the hardest things to explain what they feel like.'**

'**look, I'll drive you to the hospital,' she sighed. 'and you don't rat me out. Deal?'**

'**deal,' Rosie said.**

'**well, got a first aid kit up front, Blondie?' Logan asked. 'better try to stop my shoulder bleeding. Don't want to explain a GSW to them.'**

'**a what?'**

--

Amber, Stacey and Jin began packing backpacks.

'better not slow us down,' Nor said, handing them water.

'Better not slow _us _down,' Amber and Stacey said in unison.

Nor walked away, and Dan sat down next to Stacey and looked at Amber.

Amber stood up, taking that as her cue to leave.

'I'd go with you, but...' Dan said to Stacey.

'...but Sophie,' Stacey said, looking across the spring at the red head.

'yeah,' Dan nodded, following her gaze. 'she's...'

'different,' Stacey finished for him.

'yeah. She changed, somewhere in between life and death.'

'she's not her usual happy self. Her smile is faked. Even to you, Dan. That's what worries me. That she's faking emotions to you.'

'be careful,' he said to her.

'yeah? You too,' Stacey said. She stood up and started to go.

'oh, and Stace?' she turned back around. 'whatever you do, don't tell him how much you love him.'

'I wasn't going to.'

'good. Because he doesn't love you like that anymore,' he said.

She shot him a dirty look. 'you're a great brother, really good with boosting the ego,' she said sarcastically.

'like your ego isn't big enough already,' Dan muttered as he walked away.

Stacey threw a water bottle at the back of his head. 'I heard that!'

As Dan rubbed his head in pain and continued walking, Ryan passed him on the way to Stacey, and picked up the water bottle.

'I'm coming with you,' Ryan told her.

'and this is why you're my favourite brother,' Stacey smiled at him. 'but we're good.'

'and I heard _that_!' Dan called out over his shoulder.

A bit away from them, Jack watched the three of them in their sibling banter, his face slightly wistful.

--

Ilana, Logan and Ben walked out of the four toed statue, towards the small group that was left.

'where is everyone?' Logan asked.

'why would we tell you?' Tasha asked.

'they went to the Temple,' Amanda said. 'stop being difficult, Natasha.'

'call me Natasha again and I'll-'

'Tasha,' Shawn said calmly.

'the Temple...' Ilana trailed off, looking at Logan.

'safest place at the moment,' he agreed.

She nodded. 'let's go.'

'Are you alright?' Amanda asked her, seeing the sadness in her eyes.

'I'm fine,' she crossed her arms over her chest.

'liar,' Logan hissed in her ear.

She hit him lightly, not actually wanting to hurt him, just telling him to back off.

'let's get going,' Ilana announced, walking away to the jungle.

'What about John?' Sun said, making her stop. 'We need to bury him.'

--

Sasha lounged on the_ Black Rock_, waiting. She had been there for several hours now, just waiting for him to show up.

Finally, she heard someone climb up to the top of the ship, and she looked behind her.

'finally,' she said. 'do you think it took you long enough?'

'I had it harder, Sash,' Serj said. 'I had to climb down a cliff.'

'okay. I'll give you that one,' she said.

She stood up. 'come on.'

'to the Temple?'

'to the Temple,' she confirmed.

--

'you're protecting us?' Stacey asked. 'yeah right.'

'the only thing we need protecting from is you lot,' Amber agreed.

'look, you ever seen black smoke making a mechanical sound?' Nor asked. They nodded. 'that's what you're being protected from.'

'Do you know anything about another plane coming in? An Ajira flight,' Jin said.

'I'm sorry. Is this a press conference?' Nor snapped.

'I think he means the one that landed-' Aldo began.

'shut it,' Nor said.

'excuse me, Nor, right?' Amber asked.

'yeah, what?' Nor said.

'so you look around sixteen, seventeen, but you speak like you're wise. Why is that?'

'I'm biologically a sixteen year old, but I'm actually a four hundred and sixty-seven year old,' she said.

'so you don't age?' Stacey asked.

'no, she doesn't. Neither do Jacquilyn, Richard, Gabe, Amelia, Fay, Elizabeth or Garrett,' Aldo said.

'why not?' Amber asked.

'because we don't,' Nor snapped.

'are the others the same age as you?' Stacey asked.

'no. Richard and Jacquilyn are about two hundred, same with Gabe. Elizabeth and Garrett came as the same time as me, they're actually my parents, and Amelia no one knows, same with Fay. But Fay, we know she's been here longer than Amelia, a common theory is that Fay has been her from the dawn of time.'

'what?' they all asked.

'some wonder if she's Eve,' Aldo added.

'of course, she's not,' Nor said, before they could say anything.

'hey, that's a decoy trail,' Stacey said.

'And you're basing this on what?' Aldo asked.

'experience,' Stacey said.

Jin pulled Stacey back, and pointed to see a net full of rocks hanging from a tree.

'Looks like one of Rousseau's traps,' Jin said.

'the French woman?' Aldo asked. 'she's been dead for years. This looks more like-'

'shut up,' Nor said calmly.

'What were you gonna say?' Amber asked Aldo.

Nor shot him a look and mouthed "change topic" at him.

'You don't even remember me, do you? You don't recognize me? Well maybe this will jog you memory. Three years ago, you, Austen, Jarrah and Ford, you all staged yourself a little prison break, and you did it by knocking the guard out with the butt of your rifle. That would be me,' Aldo said.

Stacey took a swing at Nor's head, as Amber threw the canteen at the trip wire for the trap, and the rocks fell, falling on the two Others.

Amber and Stacey picked up their rifles.

'What are you doing?' Jin asked.

'we're escaping,' Amber said.

--

'okay, seriously,' Ryan said as Jack and Dan walked down a hallway. 'this is like the only time the two of them have gotten along.'

'they're not getting along,' Sophie said. 'they have a common objective.'

'okay, yeah, that makes more sense,' Ryan said.

--

Dan and Jack entered Dogen's chamber.

'hey, Shephard's,' Lennon said. 'We were hoping you'd come on your own.'

'what'd you do to them?' Dan asked. 'Sophie and Sayid. What did you do to them?'

'we didn't do anything to them, Daniel,' Lennon said.

'the flower may live in contaminated water, the flower may grow in the water, but the flower is still contaminated. The only way to keep the beauty of the flower is too weed out the ruined parts,' Fay said.

'what does that mean?' Dan yelled, angry about how cryptic she was. How did they put up with this?

'they are sick,' Lennon said.

'Sick with what?' Jack asked.

Fay opened her mouth.

'don't speak,' Dan snapped to her.

She raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips.

Dogen spoke in Japanese, and Lennon opened her mouth.

'well, there's not really a literal translation for that,' Lennon said. 'the closest thing would be infected.'

'Infected? They're not even running a fever,' Jack said.

Dogen and Fay let out short laughs and Jack looked at them.

'did I say something funny?' he demanded.

'I doubt it,' Lennon said. 'Neither of them seem to have a sense of humour.'

Dogen walked towards Dan and Jack, with two pills, one in each hand.

'He says you have to give one pill to each of your friends,' Lennon translated.

'are you serious?' Jack laughed.

'Why don't you give it to them?' Dan asked.

'Because it won't work unless they take it willingly, and they won't take it willingly from us,' Lennon said.

Dan glared at him.

'a kiss taken unwillingly is just that, a kiss. A kiss filled with love is so much more,' Fay said.

'I'm not gonna give them anything,' Jack said. 'unless I know what's in it.'

'how did your friend get shot?' Dogen asked.

'He was, um, he was helping me,' Jack said.

'So it was your fault?' Dogen asked.

'yes.'

'And there have been others who were hurt or died, helping you?'

'Yes.'

'Well, this is your chance to redeem yourself.'

Jack walked out, with the pill for Sayid.

'and you?' Dogen asked Dan. 'how did she get hurt?'

'oh, you know your blonde friend? Well, she attacked Sophie!'

Dogen looked at Lennon.

'Elizabeth,' Lennon said.

'have there been moments in the past where your actions hurt her, whether emotionally or physically?'

Dan begrudgingly nodded, remembering the three years apart.

'and would you do anything to make up for it?'

Dan nodded and Dogen put the pill in his hand.

Dan walked out.

_--_

'so no white light?' Miles asked. 'angels singing? Dead relatives?'

'no,' Sayid said.

'it's not like that,' Calypso said from next to Dinah, in a singsong voice.

'who is this chick?' Miles asked Dinah.

'oh, that's Cally. Calypso,' Dinah said. 'she was in the crash with us, and she died. She was a real bitch. And now just because she's dead she thinks she knows everything and she likes being my conscience. Or just hanging around to input unwanted comments,' she added as an afterthought.

'it just kind of goes dark,' Calypso said in thought. 'and everything becomes very clear...'

'right,' Miles said. 'so nothing?' he asked Sayid.

'no.'

'what about you, red?' Miles called across the room.

'um, I remember being dead,' she said.

'what?' he asked.

'well, not dead, but I was lying there, and I was aware of everything going on,' she explained further.

'so...' Hurley said. 'you're not zombies?'

'no, Hurley,' Sophie said.

Jack and Dan walked out of the door. Jack walked over to Sayid, shooing away the others quickly, and Dan walked over to Sophie.

'hey,' Dan said, sitting down.

'hey,' she replied.

Dan looked into her eyes. They were empty. It almost was like she was dead.

He opened his hand to show the pill.

'What's that?' she asked.

'They want you to take it. It's medicine, according to them,' Dan said, only thirty percent bitter.

'What about according to you? Or Jack?' she asked.

'I have no idea, Soph,' Dan said. 'I don't want you to die, don't die on me. Again. I have no idea what they're up to, but they saved your life, so...'

'I don't care who saved me,' Sophie said. 'I only care about who I trust. So if you want me to take the pill, Dan...I will.'

Dan closed his hand on the pill.

'I don't,' he said.

--

'where are we going?' Jin asked.

'catching up to Sawyer,' Amber said.

'at the Barracks,' Stacey added.

'how do you know that?' Jin asked.

'simple,' Amber said.

'we know him,' the two said in unison.

'Sun was on that plane,' Jin said.

'what?' Amber asked.

'that plane, that Jack and Kate and Hurley and Sophie and the others came on. Sun was on it too, and I have to find her.'

'and you think they're gonna tell you? You think they care about you or about Sun or about any of us?' Stacey asked.

'who do you care about, Stacey?' Jin asked.

'my daughter,' Stacey said. 'good luck, Jin.'

Stacey began walking away from him, and Amber followed.

Sometimes she forgot that Stacey had a daughter. After all, she had only spent a month, give or take, with her before she was taken from her.

She had lived the first three years of her daughter's life without her.

And Amber could tell what Stacey was thinking.

It ends soon.

--

**Amanda got out of the cab, putting the gun in the back of her pants. She went around and helped Logan get Rosie out, before she picked up her son.**

'**what's happening?' a nurse asked.**

'**I think I'm having contractions,' Rosie said.**

'**When did they start?' **

'**about twenty minutes ago,' Rosie said.**

'**Try to relax. We're gonna take you to the M.C.U to get it looked at,' she said.**

**The nurse looked at Logan and Amanda.**

'**are you with her?' she asked.**

**Amanda opened her mouth to say no, but Logan grabbed her arm. **

'**yes,' he said. 'we are.'**

**Amanda forced a smile and followed. 'why?' she hissed through clenched teeth.**

'**because this is your fault.'**

--

Amber and Stacey walked into a building at the Barracks, hearing noise from it.

They quietly walked down the hallway and stopped at the bedroom door. They stood there and watched as Sawyer moved a dresser and started prying open the floorboards with a crowbar.

Finally, he took out a shoebox, and opened it. He took out a small drawstring bag and held it tightly, crying.

Amber and Stacey exchanged looks and turned around, to leave. As they left, the floorboards beneath them creaked.

Sawyer was up in a flash, cocking and aiming his gun at the door.

'Who's there? Better come out now or so help me, I'm just gonna start shooting,' Sawyer threatened.

He walked out of the room and lowered his gun at the sight of them.

'What the Hell are you doing here?' he growled angrily.

'we were worried about you,' Amber said.

Sawyer angrily walked past them, not looking at them.

The door slammed shut behind him.

--

**Logan and Amanda moved out of the way as a woman walked into the room with a chart.**

'**Miss DuPre?' she asked. 'I'm Doctor Davenport. 'how are you feeling?' she asked.**

'**uncomfortable,' Rosie said. 'what's happening?'**

'**what's happening is that you're body is getting ready to have your baby,' she smiled.**

'**what?' Rosie, Logan and Amanda all asked.**

**The doctor looked at them. 'who are you?' she asked Logan and Amanda.**

'**I'm her brother,' Logan said.**

'**and you?' she asked Amanda.**

'**his girlfriend!' Rosie exclaimed.**

**The doctor raised an eyebrow and Logan put his arm around Amanda. **

**Amanda smiled at her, but when she turned back to Rosie, Amanda elbowed Logan hard in the chest.**

**Rosie hid a smile.**

--

Fay and Lennon walked out into the spring room, from Dogen's chambers.

Fay tilted her head to side and looked at Dan, who clearly still had the pill in his hand.

But instead of saying anything, she walked over and sat down beside the spring.

'you didn't give it to her, did you?' Lennon asked Dan.

'no,' Dan said.

'Why not?'

'because I don't trust you,' Dan said.

'she will die witho-'

'yeah, you see, she already died,' Dan said.

'You just have to trust us,' Lennon said.

'trust is a right that has to be earned,' Fay said.

'Fay, seriously,' Lennon said in exasperation.

'so you won't tell me what's in it,' Dan mused. 'guess I'm gonna have to find out the hard way.'

Lennon looked at him, confused.

His confused expression changed to sheer horror when Dan swallowed the pill.

Fay watched calmly as Amelia and Lennon instantly tackled Dan, trying to make him cough it up.

Finally, they succeeded and Dan started gasping to catch his breath.

Sophie knelt down next to him and helped him sit up.

'what is in that?' Dan demanded.

Lennon sighed.

Fay stood up. 'what did I tell you about contaminated flowers?' she asked.

Dan gave her a confused look.

'that to keep the beauty you must weed out-' Fay began to explain.

Dan turned furious, finally getting it. 'you wanted to poison her?!' he yelled angrily, trying to hit Lennon.

Ryan and Miles held him back and Sophie stood in front of him, putting a hand on his chest, making him stop.

'Dan, let it go,' Sophie said.

'I'm sorry, but they want you dead,' Dan said.

'valid point,' Sophie turned around and looked at them. 'why do you want me dead?'

--

They all stood around the grave, silently.

Ilana looked around at the original 815 survivors, curious.

'you were all in a plane crash with him,' Ilana said, breaking the silence. 'don't any of you know him?'

'John Locke was a sociopath,' Amanda began viciously. 'who is the reason my son is now dead.'

Ilana looked at the rest of them.

'because of John Locke's stupidity of wanting to stay on this Island,' Tasha said. 'I almost died because he wouldn't let us leave, because he would screw up every plan we had.'

Ilana stopped looking at her and looked around at them all.

'don't any of you actually like him and miss him?' Ilana questioned.

'no,' Amanda said.

'not really,' Tasha added.

'Alright, I know him,' Ben said. 'John Locke was a... A believer, he was a man of faith, he was... a much better man than I will ever be,' he said, pausing. 'And I'm very sorry I murdered him,' he added as an afterthought.

'you were the one who killed him?' Tasha asked. 'wow, you're finally off my hate list.'

Frank and Ben began covering Locke's body.

'Weirdest damn funeral I've ever been to,' Frank muttered.

--

**Logan and Rosie were talking in the room when there was a knock on the door.**

'**Come in,' Rosie said.**

**Two women walked into the room.**

'**Miss DuPre?' the Latina woman asked.**

'**um, yeah,' Rosie said.**

'**I'm Officer Cortez,' Stacey said. 'this is Detective Fox.'**

'**Is Ms. Codas here?' Amber asked.**

'**uh, who?' Rosie asked.**

'**Shanna Codas,' Stacey said. 'she signed in with the two of you.'**

'**blonde, kind of tall?' **

'**yes, that would be her,' Amber said.**

'**oh, her,' Logan said. 'she was the cab driver. She left after she made sure my sister was okay.'**

'**She give you any indication where she was headed?' Stacey asked, placing a hand on her pregnant stomach.**

'**Why? Is there something wrong?' Rosie asked.**

**Logan fought the urge to roll his eyes, of course there was something wrong. She was a criminal.**

'**No,' Stacey flashed her a smile. 'It's nothing for you to worry about. Come on, Fox,' she added.**

**At the door, Stacey stopped and turned to Rosie.**

'**congratulations on your pregnancy,' she smiled.**

'**you too,' Rosie smiled.**

**Logan and Amber rolled their eyes.**

'**Stacey,' Amber said. 'let's go.'**

**The two walked out, and after a minute, Amanda walked out of the adjoining room to them.**

'**Thanks,' she said.**

'**why are they after you? What did you do?' Rosie asked.**

'**would you believe me if I told you I was innocent?' Amanda asked.**

'**yeah,' Rosie said.**

'**no,' Logan said. 'you're a criminal, probably did something horrible.'**

'**I murdered a man,' Amanda said. The two stiffened and looked at her in shock. 'four years ago I was attacked in an alley by two men. They, um, they...'**

**She uncomfortably wrapped her arms around her chest, biting her lip at the memory.**

'**raped you,' Logan finished softly, in shock.**

'**yeah,' Amanda sighed. 'I...I hit one of them with a pipe, and ran. The man died, and my father, the cop on the case, didn't believe that I had been...There had been no evidence at the scene. So I ran, a murder charge over me.'**

'**I'm so sorry,' Rosie said. 'you should try to get yourself cleared.'**

'**I...I can't. I have to run. I am born to run. I tiger can't change its stripes.'**

**She turned to pick up her son and started to walk to the door.**

'**wait,' Logan said. He opened his wallet and took out several hundred dollars. 'here,' he said.**

'**I...I can't.'**

'**take it, Blondie,' Logan said. And then he quickly wrote down his number. 'you need anything, any help getting away from this city, call me, okay?'**

**Amanda found herself nodding. 'okay. Thanks.'**

**She walked out and Rosie turned to Logan.**

'**call me?' she raised an eyebrow, amused.**

'**oh, shut up,' Logan snapped.**

--

'why do you want me dead?' Sophie repeated.

Dogen walked out of his chamber and began talking in Japanese.

'we believe she has been claimed,' Lennon said to Dan, as if the others weren't there.

Dan scoffed. 'Claimed. By what?'

'There is a darkness growing in her and once it reaches her heart, everything your friend once was, will be gone,' Lennon said.

Dan looked at Sophie. 'she's one of the only people I believe can never turn dark.'

Sophie smiled at his words, but it still wasn't _her_ smile. It still didn't reach her eyes.

'like the moon,' Fay said. 'everyone has a dark side.'

'How can you be sure of that?' Dan asked.

Amelia looked around at Dan, Jack and Ryan.

'Because it happened to your sister,' Amelia said.

Dan, Ryan and Jack looked at each other.

'Stacey?' they asked in unison.

'you seem to be forgetting that you have more than one sister,' Amelia said.

Their eyes grew even wider.

'Claire?'

--

**Niki's car skidded to a halt, and she got out, sauntering up to the young woman in a miniskirt. Niki tapped her on the shoulder.**

'**Eagle,' Niki said coolly. **

**The woman turned around. 'Cobra,' Davina pursed her lips.**

'**you been trying to take my title?' Niki demanded.**

'**I have and I will.'**

'**oh? Why don't you put your money where your mouth is, honey?' Niki asked.**

'**you're on,' Davina said. 'three hours, the usual spot. Be there.'**

**Niki turned around back to her car.**

**It was so on.**

**--**

They all stood around the grave, silently.

Ilana looked around at the original 815 survivors, curious.

'you were all in a plane crash with him,' Ilana said, breaking the silence. 'don't any of you know him?'

'John Locke was a sociopath,' Amanda began viciously. 'who is the reason my son is now dead.'

Ilana looked at the rest of them.

'because of John Locke's stupidity of wanting to stay on this Island,' Tasha said. 'I almost died because he wouldn't let us leave, because he would screw up every plan we had.'

Ilana stopped looking at her and looked around at them all.

'don't any of you actually like him and miss him?' Ilana questioned.

'no,' Amanda said.

'not really,' Tasha added.

'Alright, I know him,' Ben said. 'John Locke was a... A believer, he was a man of faith, he was... a much better man than I will ever be,' he said, pausing. 'And I'm very sorry I murdered him,' he added as an afterthought.

'you were the one who killed him?' Tasha asked. 'wow, you're finally off my hate list.'

Frank and Ben began covering Locke's body.

'Weirdest damn funeral I've ever been to,' Frank muttered.

--

**Nat slowly stirred the coffee, lost in thought. It was her first day in Los Angeles, and although she was severely jetlagged, she had to think about what to do now. She hadn't thought about it before she left, she hadn't thought that maybe as a sixteen year old she wouldn't be able to get a place to stay or anything like that.**

'**Penny for your thoughts?' **

**Nat looked up suddenly to see that she was the only customer in the coffee shop and one of the workers, a Middle Eastern girl around her age was wiping down the table next to her. The girl looked at her, flashing her a wide smile that actually brightened Nat's day, and waited for her to answer.**

'**umm, yeah, I guess you could say that,' Nat laughed. 'I just moved to the States. Don't really know what to do with my life,' she confessed.**

'**you seem a bit young to be here by yourself permanently,' the girl said. 'did you run away?'**

'**did you?' Nat shot back almost instantly, quite shocked with herself. She was never like this.**

'**no, live here with my mom,' she said. 'she's usually out of the country for business though. So, what are you ever had a job before?'**

'**I worked at a store in Sydney, before I ran away,' Nat said. 'but that's all.'**

'**so get a job,' the girl said. 'waitressing makes good money. Be a waitress. Better than stocking shelves in a store.'**

'**yeah,' Nat said. 'maybe.'**

**The girl's eyes flitted over to the clock. 'five minutes until closing time,' she said. 'do you want anything else before we close?'**

'**no,' Nat smiled. 'I'm good...' Nat squinted at the girls nametag. 'Zahara.'**

**She picked up her bag and went to leave.**

'**hey, I don't know your name, yet you know mine. Hardly fair,' the girl, Zahara, said.**

'**Nat,' she smiled. 'thanks for the help. It was nice to meet you.'**

'**and you too,' Zahara said.**

**Nat left the shop and repeated the girls name in her mind.**

_**Zahara.**_

**It was such a beautiful name.**

--

Jin was running through the jungle, being chased by Nor and Aldo.

Jin stepped into a bear trap, and fell to the ground, the trap clamped shut around his ankle.

'aah!' Jin yelled out in pain.

Nor and Aldo stopped to see him there.

'going somewhere?' Nor asked, a huge grin on her face.

A shot is heard and Nor fell to the ground.

Aldo looked around and was promptly shot too, making him fall to the ground.

Jin looked around to find the shooter.

Walking into the open, a dishevelled looking Claire stood with a rifle.

'Claire?' Jin asked in shock.

--

**God, I really love the flashsideways timeline. It will show certain things, meetings and such, were always meant to happen. And I really love Fay. Her lines are always fun. And our good friend Nat, she's gonna be seen more, like in the early seasons how she was. She, she's gonna change this season. The eulogy…lol. And Sophie has changed, more than you would think, but in a different way than Sayid. Any guesses? And aww, poor Jack. A bit sad about his two brothers and his sister being close, but he's not. Poor Jack. And street racing…**

**Okay, here's the preview:**

Two cars crashing into each other.

--

'where is she?'

'truthfully? Six feet under.'

--

'just so we're clear,' she said. 'you hurt my child, I'll kill you.'

**-**-

'I thought you would hit me.'

'I haven't ruled that out yet.'

--

'the rules have changed. You can now cheat at the game.'

--

'I may be dead, but that doesn't mean I'm not helpful.'

--

'you can either go with him, or us. You choose.'

'and if I stay?'

'you die.'

--

**Please review, for the love of all things Lostly ;) **


	65. Just a Broken Doll: Evelyn Hale

**Hey! Here's the next chapter. I don't own Lost.**

'hello, James.'

Sawyer looked up from where he was drinking beer on the floor and looked at Locke.

'I thought you were dead,' he said.

'I am,' Locke said simply.

--

_Blood._

_Blood, sweat and tears._

_That's all that she had been going through for the past fifteen hours. She had been crying, and screaming how much she was going to kill him, how much she wanted to hurt him, how much this was his fault._

_It was, but now it didn't matter._

_Now, she was staring down at the babies in the crib, the little red head and raven haired baby girls, which were hers._

_The babies that would always be hers._

'_what are you going to call them?' the doctor asked, smiling at her._

_She had never thought about it before now, but she found the names coming to mind easily, as though she had called her babies by these names for months._

'_Charlotte. This one's Charlotte,' she smiled at the red head, before changing her gaze to the one with dark hair. 'and Evelyn.'_

--

Kit sat down almost silently next to Dinah. Even though it was impossible that she had heard him, she didn't look surprised to see him.

'hey,' he said.

'hey,' she smiled sadly at him. 'I'm sorry about your sister.'

'yeah, me too,' he sighed sadly. He looked at what she had in her hand. 'what are you doing?'

'gutting a rabbit,' she said matter-of-factly.

'that's disgusting,' he informed her.

'I know. Wanna help?' she asked.

'not really,' he said. 'can we talk?' he asked her seriously. 'we used to have conversations that went on for ages. I've really missed that. I've missed you.'

Dinah smiled and put down the rabbit, turning to him.

'I've missed you too,' she told him.

--

On the stairs leading up to the spring room, Skye was sitting, watching Kit and Dinah.

'don't be jealous,' Adira said, sitting down next to her.

'what?' Skye asked. Yes, over the past three years her differences with Adira had been put aside, and they had become somewhat friends, even sharing a house at one point, but no. She would not talk about her jealousy over Adira's daughter with Adira of all people.

'Kit and Dinah are just friends, Skye,' she said. 'and they haven't spoken in three years. This is the first chance they've gotten.'

'legend has it that humans originally had four arms, four legs, and a single head, with two faces,' Skye said, looking at Kit and Dinah, but talking to Adira, or maybe even herself. 'Zeus feared their power and he split them in half, condemning them to spending their lives to searching for the other half to complete them.'

'what are you talking about?' Adira asked.

'I'm talking about soul mates, Adi,' Skye said, somewhat impatiently. 'tell me, do you believe in them?'

'soul mates?' she questioned. Skye nodded. 'yes, I do. But I also believe that your soul mate might have a different soul mate. And you have to want them to be happy.'

'I believe in soul mates, but not the way you do. I believe they truly do complete each other. I've seen it.'

'have you?' Adira asked.

'yes. Sophie and Dan. Dragan and Sasha. Have you seen your belief of them?'

Adira nodded. 'Rachel, her soul mate is Johnny, but Johnny's is Ivy. Stacey, her soul mate is Sawyer, but his was Juliet. Or so I believe.'

'what do you think about me and Kit?' she asked.

Adira fell silent, and watched Kit and Dinah catch up.

'I believe...' Adira started slowly. 'that you and Dinah, you both believe he is your other half. But I cannot determine which of you is his.'

Skye and Adira sat there, watching the two for some time.

They were both caught up in their own thoughts, and barely noticed the others presence since the last word was spoken.

Finally, Skye stood up to walk back inside the spring room.

'I think Dinah is,' Skye said as she left.

Adira turned back to look at Skye, somewhat pityingly.

She sighed and looked back at her daughter.

--

**Niki walked over to a crowd of people and smiled at the people in front.**

'**Vinny, how are you, hon?' she asked, giving the man a kiss on both cheeks.**

**From next to the man, Mutt gave her a look.**

'**I'm good, Nik, and you?' he asked. 'you haven't been racing lately.'**

'**yet still, not a single one of you are good enough to take the title of Drift Queen off me,' she said.**

'**you're mighty full of yourself, Cobra,' Davina said from behind her. 'I'm going to take it.'**

'**and you're mighty full of yourself,' Mutt said. 'you've been doing this for a year. Cobra's been doing it for nine. She's the biggest professional this business can have.'**

'**whatever. Who else is racing?'**

'**me,' Vinny said. **

'**and Hawk, and Riddler, and a couple more,' a blonde woman said.**

'**who are you?' Davina asked.**

**She stuck out her hand. 'Abigail Watson. One of the mechanics. Call me Abby.'**

'**we gonna stand around and wait for the grass to grow, or we gonna race?' Vinny asked. **

**--**

Claire walked over to Jin and quickly released the trap around his foot.

'Claire,' Jin said in shock. 'How long have you been out here?' he asked her.

Claire looked at him, in a very un-Claire like expression.

'Since you all left,' she said. 'How long ago was that?'

'Three years,' he told her.

Claire looked at him, as if it didn't surprise her, which he knew it probably did.

'I can get you somewhere safe. Come on – think you can walk?' she asked.

'I...I don't know,' Jin said.

He tried to stand up, and fell after one step.

Claire sighed.

--

Nat slowly flipped through the book, trying to find the page she was up to.

'hey, Dude,' Hurley said, sitting down next to her.

'hey, Hurley,' she smiled. Out of all of the people that had left them behind, Nat found that Hurley was the only one that she wasn't angry at for leaving and not coming back sooner.

'so, what happened to you?' Hurley asked.

'I'm sorry, but what are you talking about?' Nat asked calmly.

'you've changed, Natty,' he said.

'oh, Hurley, no one calls me Natty anymore,' she said, as she began to read her book.

'exactly, Dude,' Hurley said. 'you've changed, like, lots. You don't really smile, and you cut your hair – Dude, by the way, it looked nicer longer – and you're different.'

Nat closed her book and turned to him. 'look, Hurley, you guys all left, and I was left on my own, all my friends were either dead or had left. I learnt to deal with stuff by myself, I learnt to stand by myself. So you wanna know why I'm changed? Because you all left.'

Hurley looked at her for a few moments in shock.

'Dude... you have problems,' Hurley said.

'yeah. I know,' Nat said simply.

The two sat there in silence for a few minutes.

'I've heard stories,' Nat said finally. 'stories about Sophie's depression, Shawn's depression, Jack's depression, Tasha's depression, every bloody person who left this Island, you all had some kind of depression and you all say that's why you came back, and stuff like that, but you guys weren't the only ones that were depressed, okay? You all assumed we were okay here, but some of us were worse than you lot. You lot gradually got depressed. Me, Kit and Skye, we started bonding over how pissed off we were at you all, and then there was the drinking...' she trailed off.

'drinking?' Hurley asked. 'how old are you?'

'nineteen now,' she said. 'why does that matter?'

'you were drinking at sixteen?' Hurley asked.

'uh, yeah,' Nat said. 'but not my point. My point is, we were depressed from the start. You guys weren't.'

'some of us were,' Hurley said. Nat raised an eyebrow. 'yeah! Like Tasha...Sophie...I guess Amanda was kind of. Oh, and apparently Dinah was taking antidepressants, but none of us really saw her.'

'at least you didn't have to be in a different time,' Nat said. 'you had your families and real lives. We didn't. You all act like you had it worse off than we did, but...we were here, on this Island, Hurley.'

'yeah,' Hurley said. 'sorry about that, Dude. But...I need your help.'

Nat closed her book. 'with what?'

--

**Sophie walked inside a building and walked over to the receptionist.**

'**how can a help you?' Skye asked.**

'**I have a ten o'clock with Miss Jones,' Sophie said.**

'**just a moment,' Skye said. She picked up the phone and spoke with her boss for a minute. 'you can go right in, Miss Stevens.'**

**Sophie smiled at her. 'thank you.'**

**She walked down the hallway and walked in the door that read "Sarah Jones". **

'**good morning, Sophie,' her agent said. 'how was Sydney?'**

'**it was good. Refreshing,' she added. 'I got myself quite a tan, as you can see,' she smiled. 'so any new scripts in?'**

'**there is, actually,' Sarah said. 'that girl who wrote **_**Family Portrait**_**? You know of her, right? Anyway, she sold the rights to the movie of it. So, I told the casting director that you would go for the part of Katarzyna. Sound good? It's basically the lead role. So what if the character is an alcoholic? She is good. And if that doesn't work, the role of Isado-'**

**The door of the room suddenly opened, cutting off Sarah, and a man walked in.**

'**should I go to his funeral, Sarah?' the man asked, sitting down on the couch. 'because I want to, but that might be a bit awkward to explain. "hey, I'm sorry for your loss. Who am I? Oh, I'm his illegitimate son, that's all". It just sounds too stupid, Sarah-'**

'**we'll talk about this later, Daniel,' Sarah said. 'I'm with a client.'**

**The man, Daniel, looked up at Sophie.**

'**oh, hi, Sophie,' he said. 'nice to see you again.'**

'**you too,' Sophie said.**

'**how do the two of you know each other?' Sarah asked.**

'**sat next to each other on the plane,' Sophie said. 'you?'**

'**he's my nephew,' Sarah said. 'now-'**

'**so, you're an actor, Sophie?' Dan asked.**

'**Dan, please, just come back later,' Sarah sighed.**

'**fine,' Dan said. 'see you around, Sophie.'**

'**hopefully,' Sophie muttered after he had left.**

**Sarah looked at her. **

'**what?' Sophie asked.**

'**what was that?' Sarah asked. **

'**what was what?' Sophie asked.**

'**you and my nephew. Staring at each other.'**

'**I don't know,' Sophie admitted. 'the way he looks at me is like I know him already.'**

'**really?'**

'**can we just get back to work? Please.'**

**Sarah sighed. 'fine.'**

**--**

Hurley and Nat walked up to Jack, Evelyn and Adrian.

'so,' Nat began.

'we, like, found a secret tunnel,' Hurley said.

'it leads out into the jungle,' Nat continued.

'come again?' Evelyn asked.

'well, Jacob told me about it,' Hurley admitted. 'said the five us have to go.'

'I'm not going anywhere, Hurley,' Jack said.

'well, Jacob said the five us, Dude,' Hurley said.

'I'm not-' Jack began.

'yeah, I know, I told him you'd say that, so he told me to tell you "You have what it takes",' Hurley interrupted.

Jack jumped up.

'What'd you just say?' Hurley asked.

'He said you have what it takes, he said you'd know what that meant,' Hurley said.

'Where is he?' Jack asked.

'he's dead,' Nat said.

'well, then how-' Evelyn began.

'uh, the dead, they just kind of turn up to me, whenever they want, like Obi-Wan Kenobi. But...if you wanna talk to him, he's where we're going, dude.'

'well, then let's go see Jacob,' Jack said.

--

Half an hour later, the five of them were walking through the jungle.

'so why are we doing this?' Evelyn asked Adrian quietly.

'hmmm, at the Temple with those freaks we just met, or out in the jungle with these freaks we've known for years?' Adrian mused. 'I know which one I would choose.'

Evelyn smiled. 'point taken. Adrian...what's going to happen to us?'

'what do you mean?' he asked.

'Faraday died, Anya died, Tamsyn died, Juliet died, Sophie and Sayid, they died... but those two came back, but they've changed. I don't even know them that well, but I know that. We're surrounded by death. Are we going to end up like them?'

'no,' he said, his hand brushing hers in comfort. 'I'll look after you.'

She looked at him and smiled.

'I don't need your protection,' she said. 'or anyone's.' Which then made the kind of sentimental moment end.

'I said look after, not protect,' he said. 'there's a bigger difference than you think. I'll look after you, in the way... Adira and Sasha look after each other. They have each other's back, but by no means protect each other, they just look out for each other. I don't mean protect like...'

'Johnny protects Ivy,' she supplied. 'God knows, she doesn't need protection.'

'exactly,' he nodded. 'I've got your back.'

Evelyn looked over to him, and, when she saw someone behind him, she picked up her gun, and shot, the bullet going straight past his head and hitting the woman right in the heart.

Adrian stopped walking and looked at her in shock.

'never shoot right past my head again, okay?' Adrian said. 'that was way too close for comfort.'

'most people would say "thank you" to that,' Evelyn said, making her way over to the woman.

'thank you, Evie,' Adrian said. 'now don't do that again, okay?'

'I was just trying to prove a point,' she said, as she turned the woman over. 'this is... what's her name again?'

'Nor, I think,' Adrian said. 'what point?' he asked.

'that I've got your back too.'

--

_Thirty-three years later Evelyn Hale was sitting at a table on a ship, next to her twin sister, but of course it would be awhile since she found this out._

_Evelyn was reading, as the rest of them ate, barely paying attention to the conversation._

'_I hear they're going to be protecting us,' one of the women said. Evelyn overheard her introducing herself as Melissa, or something like that. She was a perky Gothic scientist._

'_who?' Charlotte asked._

'_the blonde one, the Russian one and-'_

'_yes, we are,' a voice said._

_Melissa jumped and turned around, to see the blonde woman there, with a tray of her lunch. She sat down with them._

'_hi!' Melissa exclaimed. 'I'm Missy.'_

'_I know,' the woman said. 'my name is Ivory.'_

'_so you and who are protecting us?' Miles asked._

'_Naomi Dorrit, Anya Morozov and Payton Logan,' she said. 'those three,' she pointed across the mess hall to the three women in question._

'_four chicks protecting us?' Miles asked._

'_I was a soldier, as was Naomi, and the other two kill for a living. You're all in good hands,' she said, offended by the thought that just because they were women they couldn't protect people sufficiently. _

'_well, then what is the other team for?' Evelyn asked._

'_what?' Ivy asked._

'_the team of people with guns,' she clarified._

'_the mercenaries are for your protection too. But they have something else to do.'_

'_I think they don't know how to have fun,' Melissa said._

'_oh, but we do,' a man said, sitting down. 'hey. I'm Adrian.'_

'_we don't care,' Evelyn said._

'_and you're Evie,' he smiled._

'_Evelyn.'_

'_I think I'll stick with Evie,' he smiled._

_She threw him a murderous look and went back to reading her book._

'_a bit touchy, are we, Evie?' he asked._

_He dodged the book as she threw it at him and walked away._

'_I'll take that as a yes.'_

_--_

'hey, Jack?' Nat asked. 'can I ask you something personal? About you and Kate?'

'no,' Jack sighed.

'so,' Nat said as if he had let her. 'what happened with you two?'

'yeah,' Hurley said. 'What happened to you guys? I thought you were gonna get married and have like a dozen kids.'

'guess I wasn't cut out for it,' Jack said.

'Really? I think you'd make a great dad,' Hurley said.

Evelyn snorted and they turned to her, making her quickly cover it with a cough.

'I'd make a terrible dad,' Jack said.

Hurley stepped on something, and picked it up, looking at it.

'what is this?' Hurley asked.

Nat started laughing. 'it's Shannon's inhaler.'

Jack looked around. 'We're at the caves.'

'The caves we used to live in?' Hurley asked.

--

'**drugs.'**

'**Dude, get over it,' Brad said.**

'**you did drugs on a plane,' Johnny said.**

'**is the point coming now or later?' Brad asked.**

'**uh...why?' Johnny asked as Brad walked down a new street. 'and where are we going?'**

'**here,' Brad said, walking into a pawn shop. 'I want to trade in some stuff.'**

**As the two walked further into the shop, they heard the distinct sound of an argument. They turned the corner, past some shelves to see the counter, where a blonde woman was waving around a shotgun and angrily talking to the man behind the counter.**

'**uhh, is she holding this place up?' Brad asked.**

'**no, I'm not holding up the place!' the girl exclaimed, turning and looking at them. She turned back to the man behind the counter. 'Javier, I want to trade in my shotgun for a sniper rifle. Just do this for me, and I-' she leaned across the counter, and put her hand on his shoulder, smiling slightly. '-will do **_**anything **_**for you.'**

'**this is classified as prostitution, you know that, right, Ivory?' the man behind the counter said.**

'**damn it, Javier!' she yelled. 'I'm just looking after my family! I need to have a sniper rifle.'**

'**look, Ivory, I've only got one in stock, and it's been paid for already,' he said. 'I'm sorry. I feel for you, I really do. And unless these men are here to trade in a sniper rifle, I can't help you.'**

'**actually...' Johnny trailed off, and Ivory turned to him. 'no, we don't.'**

'**I'm a woman on a mission, and if you get in my way by giving me false hope, I won't be held responsible for what happens,' she snapped.**

'**why don't you just put the gun down?' Johnny suggested. 'it's a bit unnerving.' He gently took the shotgun out of her hands and placed it on the counter.**

'**well, what's the situation?' Brad asked.**

'**none of your business, that's what,' she snapped. 'look, forget it. I'll shoot him with the frickin' shotgun.'**

**And with that, she grabbed the gun again and left.**

**Brad and Johnny looked at each other.**

'**uhh...what just happened?' Brad asked.**

**--**

_Evelyn was immersed in the documents on the Island she had been trying to find out about for years, so much, in fact, that she didn't hear the repeated knocks on the door of her berth._

_Or the person calling out from the other side._

_Finally, the door opened._

'_oh, so you are alive,' Adrian said sarcastically._

'_what are you doing here?' Evelyn asked._

'_well, Evie, I decided that maybe you want to finish reading this great book, Catch-22,' he said, holding up the book she had thrown at him. 'and I thought that I would give it back to you, instead of letting you not know the ending.'_

'_well, that's very nice of you,' she said, only forty percent sarcastically._

_She took the book from him and went back to reading through the documents._

'_what you reading?' Adrian asked, trying to read over her shoulder._

'_nothing,' she hid the writing._

_Adrian tried to take them out of her hands, but she pulled them away._

'"_Benjamin Linus"..."the Island"...' he read. 'where'd you get these?' he asked, somewhat angrily, after seeing those words. He had found these files for Charles Widmore, but they had been stolen a week before._

'_it's none of your business!' she exclaimed. She was not going to tell him that an anonymous woman had given them to her._

'_these are stolen files!' he exclaimed, trying to get at them. 'I know, because I was the one contacted to find out who stole them!'_

'_well, I didn't steal them!' she exclaimed, pulling them away._

'_bullshit!' he exclaimed, tripping her._

_As Evelyn fell, she pulled him down too. If she was going to be in pain, then he was too. _

_The two of them began wrestling, and soon enough, Evelyn was on top._

'_get off me!' Adrian hissed._

'_I didn't steal them,' she said seriously. 'I was given them by a woman. She said there was information about where I come from. But she lied. They're only about the Island.'_

'_you fool,' Adrian hissed. 'maybe that's where you come from.'_

'_I didn't,' she said._

'_get off me,' he repeated._

'_how do I know you're not going to attack me again?' she asked._

'_you don't.'_

'_then no,' she said._

_Adrian sighed and did what he knew would work._

_He leaned up and kissed her passionately._

_To his surprise, she kissed him back. He rolled them over so he was on top and broke away from her, standing up._

'_you can have your documents,' he said._

_And with that he walked out._

_--_

'this is actually fun,' Nat said. 'I thought I would have hit someone by now.'

'what happened to you, Natty?' Jack asked.

'Dude, no one calls her Natty anymore,' Hurley said. 'keep up.'

Nat smiled, that was Hurley for you. Pretending something he only found out was common knowledge. 'just stuff, I guess,' Nat said.

'Nat's right,' Hurley said. 'This is cool, dude. Very old school.'

'What do you mean?' Jack asked.

'You know, you and me trekking through the jungle, on our way to do something that we don't quite understand,' Hurley said. 'Good times.'

'I'm sure they were,' Nat said. 'not that you guys let me go with you.'

'why not?' Evelyn asked.

'I was too young back then,' Nat said. 'need I remind them that Tasha, pregnant Tasha, and Shawn, same age as me Shawn, could. Where's the justice?'

'holy...' Adrian trailed off, stopping in his tracks.

'what is it?' Evelyn asked, looking at him.

'looks like a Lighthouse, Evie,' Hurley said in awe.

'don't call me Evie,' Evelyn said.

'he did before,' Hurley argued, pointing at Adrian.

'but I like him,' Evelyn said matter-of-factly.

Adrian laughed. 'play nice, Evie,' he said.

'I don't understand. How is it that we've never seen it before?' Jack said.

'guess we weren't looking for it,' Nat said. 'just like how you weren't looking for us.'

--

'Tell me where my son is,' Claire said calmly.

'I don't know where your son is,' Aldo told her.

'One more chance – just tell me where my son is,' Claire said, picking up the axe.

'I don't know where your damn kid is,' Aldo said.

Claire swung the axe.

'Kate!' Jin yelled, making her stop. 'Kate took him! Kate took Aaron. She took him with her when she left the island.'

'What do you mean she took him?' Claire asked, looking at him.

'He's been with her, with Kate, for the past three years. Aaron is three,' Jin said.

'He's telling you the truth. We had nothing to do with this. So if you just untie me, I'll leave, and I promise I will never tell anyone I ever even saw you. Just untie me,' Aldo said.

Claire turned around and swung the axe, the axe entering his chest.

She left it there and walked out.

--

'wicked,' Nat smiled, looking around the top of the Lighthouse.

'must've been built to help ships and stuff,' Hurley said, walking around it.

'where's Jacob?' Jack asked.

'I'm going to go out on a limb and say not here yet,' Evelyn said.

'Lets get started,' Hurley said. He looked at instructions on his arm. 'we have to get it to 108 degrees, okay?'

Hurley began to pull a chain which rotated the mirrors around the wheel.

Evelyn and Adrian moved forward curiously and looked at the wheel.

'108...' Evelyn said. 'it says Kansa. And it's crossed out.'

'Kansa?' Nat asked, walking over. 'as in Sasha?'

'how many other Kansa's do you know?' Jack asked.

'well, she's got two sisters, a brother, and her parents,' Adrian said. 'they were in the seventies with us. Nice people.'

Nat kept looking around the wheel. '2...' she murmured. 'LeBlanc. Hurley. Go to two.'

'I...I don't think Jacob wants-'

'please,' Nat said.

Hurley sighed and moved it back.

'wait!' Jack exclaimed. 'stop!'

It was on 23 degrees, and a house was in the mirrors.

'It's my house. It's the house I grew up in,' Jack said slowly.

'Oh. That's weird,' Hurley shrugged, before continuing to 2 degrees.

'Haven't lived in that house since I was a kid. He's been watching. The whole time. All of us. He's been watching us,' Jack said.

Nat stared, transfixed by the mirrors.

'no bloody way,' Nat said. 'that's my house. The house _I _grew up in.'

'go to 43,' Evelyn said.

'then 41,' Adrian added.

Hurley sighed and started pulling the chain.

'what does he want from us?' Jack demanded.

'I don't know,' Hurley said. 'He didn't tell me.'

'what does he want from us?' Nat demanded.

'I don't know, dude!'

Nat turned around and balled her hand in a fist, swinging her arm through the mirrors.

The mirrors fell like glitter.

--

'**pour me another one,' Sophie said, her words slurring.**

**The bartender looked at her. 'uh...'**

'**just pour the lady the drink,' a voice said, sitting down next to Sophie at the bar.**

**The bartender sighed and poured the vodka.**

'**I'll have what she's drinking,' the man said.**

'**hey, Daniel,' Sophie said, taking the shot.**

'**hey yourself,' Dan smiled, taking his shot.**

**--**

'_why didn't we leave when we had the chance?' Evelyn asked softly as she walked with Adrian across the Barracks._

'_we're in the seventies, Evie,' Adrian said. She had long ago accepted that he would call her Evie, and not Evelyn, and she found that she actually liked it. It felt like home. 'there's no point to leaving in the seventies. It makes no sense to.'_

'_yeah...still,' she said. 'have you noticed that everyone's so happy in the seventies? It's downright annoying,' she said, as they walked onto the docks._

'_you just don't like so much sunshine and stuff like that,' Adrian said. 'which is okay.'_

_Evelyn turned around and looked at him._

'_okay, so you're probably going to say "what the Hell, Evie?" in that voice you use to show that you think I'm crazy, but... dance with me.'_

'_what the Hell, Evie?' he said._

_Evelyn turned and smiled at him. 'in college, my roommate and I compiled a bucket list. A list of things we wanted to do before we died. One of them was dance in the moonlight of a full moon. I have never got around to it; I have never found someone I actually wanted to dance with, because, as you know, I hate to dance. But...dance with me?'_

_Adrian smiled at her. 'of course.'_

_She smiled back and put her arms around his neck, as he put his hands on her waist._

'_you know last year, when I attacked you, on the freighter, for having those documents?' Adrian asked._

'_yeah...'_

'_sorry for hurting you,' he said quietly._

'_I'm sorry too,' she said. She moved closer to him, resting her head on his chest as they danced._

'_you're my best friend and I love you,' she murmured. 'just so you know.'_

_Adrian kissed the top of her head. 'love you too, Evie.'_

_--_

Guns cocked all around the Temple and pointed at the entrance, where the door opened and two people walked in.

Sasha sighed, shifting the gun right next to her head a bit with her fingers.

'put down the bloody gun, Amelia, or you'll be the one with the gun to your head,' she said calmly.

Amelia and the other Others put their guns away. 'why do you insist on being like this, Lasesha?' Amelia asked.

'why do you insist on calling me Lasesha?' Sasha asked, walking past her with Serj.

'you always know how to make an entrance,' Dragan said dryly.

Despite the fact that he couldn't see her, he knew she was smiling as she looked around the Temple.

'looking for Maddie?' Dragan asked. Sasha looked at him. 'she told me why you and Serj are so close, by the way. Sonar Fence,' he mused.

'as much as I love you, if you mention that incident again, I will put a bullet in you,' she said calmly. 'maybe just in the leg, though.'

Dragan laughed. 'nice to hear you too.'

Sasha gave in and walked over, giving him a quick kiss. 'where's Maddie?'

'in the spring room, apparently,' he said. 'with the cryptic woman.'

'Fay,' Sasha and Serj sighed in unison. 'great.'

And with that, the two walked into the spring room.

After a moment, Dragan followed.

--

'**I cannot believe that we keep running into each other,' Dan said.**

'**another,' Sophie said to the bartender. 'yeah, pretty weird, eh?'**

'**I mean, next to each other on the plane, my aunt is your agent, regulars at same bar. Can't believe we haven't run into each other before.'**

'**yeah,' Sophie said, downing her vodka. 'well, I'm off.'**

'**I'm gonna need your keys, Sophie,' the bartender said.**

'**course,' Sophie said. She dug into her bag and produced her keys. 'here you go.'**

'**you got a cab?' Dan asked.**

'**I live two blocks away. I'll walk,' she said, her words slurred.**

**As she walked away, Dan looked at the time. One thirty in the morning.**

**Dan stood up and put money on the bar as he followed Sophie.**

'**you going home too?' Sophie asked him.**

'**no. I'll walk you home,' he said.**

'**...why?' she asked.**

'**a beautiful and drunk woman walking home alone at 1:30am. Doesn't sit right with me.'**

'**Captain Chivalry...' she muttered as she walked down the street, with him next to her.**

'**try my best,' he smiled at her. **

**She smiled back, and Dan swore he had seen that smile before.**

**The two turned as they heard cars screech around the corner, and the turned to see five cars race down the street.**

**The cars at the front, neck and neck, were nudged together when the third car came past one and rammed into it, knocking it into the other car.**

**The third car, now the first, kept going as the original first two crashed into each other.**

'**that crafty bitch!' Nicole yelled out of the window.**

'**she's good,' Vinny agreed. 'we need to beat her, Niki. Let's go.'**

**Dan and Sophie watched as the two damaged cars raced off again, quickly passing the last two cars.**

'**right...' Dan said.**

'**you haven't been in LA for long, have you?' Sophie asked. 'they were the underground street racers. Always racing. About two or three times a week.'**

'**right,' he smiled.**

**Sophie stopped. 'so this is me. Thank you.'**

'**it was my pleasure,' he smiled.**

**Sophie began walking up the stairs to the door, but slipped and fell back, Dan quickly catching her in his arms.**

**Sophie looked up at him and stood up properly, her lips hovering in front of his.**

'**thanks,' she whispered.**

'**no problem,' he said quietly.**

**Sophie stared at him for a bit longer before moving away from his lips and walking slowly up the stairs.**

'**hey...' Dan began. 'would you... maybe like to go out with my sometime?'**

**Sophie turned around and smiled brightly at him. 'I would **_**love **_**to.'**

**--**

'you're asking questions that don't matter,' Sasha said bluntly.

'and hello to you too,' Madison said sarcastically. 'besides, I'm getting her opinion on stuff. Destiny, life, death, and now love.'

'in the darkest hour,' Fay began. 'right before dawn, a bird may sing despite the dark. The most unexpected things in life are the most beautiful things – because there were no expectations.'

'that has nothing to do with love,' Sasha said.

'of course you don't think that,' Fay said. 'one cannot achieve at the unexpected if one never believed. You, I am told, did by pure chance. You never believed, yet somehow you achieved.'

'what's up with her?' Serj nodded his head to Sophie, who was staring straight ahead.

Fay, Dragan and Madison looked. 'Sophie? She died. And came back,' Dragan said.

'what? That can't happen,' Serj said.

'it was crazy. But it did happen,' Madison said. 'she'll be okay. She's just in shock or whatever.'

'she's like a broken doll,' Fay said. 'you can sew her up, wash the filth away, but they'll never be as good as they once were.'

They all looked at Sophie.

'it doesn't make any sense,' Serj said. 'if she had died, she can't be alive.'

'she can,' Fay said. 'the rules have changed. You can now cheat at the game.'

'the game being…?' Dragan asked.

'life,' Madison said.

'she's one of the candidates,' Sasha said. 'she won't recover from dying. I know she won't.'

'she didn't die,' Garrett said, walking over. 'you can't die and come back, hours later.'

'really, Garrett?' Sasha asked.

'don't,' Serj, Madison and Garrett all said tiredly.

'I seem to remember that I was dead,' Sasha said. 'twenty years ago. I was dead but I came back.'

'you had the spring,' Garrett said.

'so do they.'

'the water isn't clear, or did it escape your notice?' Madison said.

'shit. They're in trouble.'

'do you think?' Madison asked.

--

Claire walked back into her hut and looked at Jin, who was staring at Aldo's body.

'Look, if I didn't kill him, he would've killed me. Glad you didn't untie him,' Claire said.

'Claire, please, whatever you're thinking...' he trailed off.

'Why'd you say that Kate was raising Aaron?' Claire asked.

'I was lying. I wanted to save his life. But you were right. The others have your baby. Aaron is at the temple, I know because I saw him there. But you'll need me to get to him.'

'How do we get in?' Claire asked.

'There's a secret way. No-one will see us,' Jin said.

'Thank you Jin, thank you,' Claire said. 'And I'm so glad to know you were lying because...if what you said was the truth, if Kate was raising Aaron...I'd kill her.'

Jin stared at her in shock.

At that moment, Locke entered the hut.

'John?' Jin asked.

'That's not John,' Claire said, as if she was pointing out the obvious. 'This is my friend.'

--

**So there you have it. In a quick recap: Abby is back, in case you didn't catch that, Adira and Skye believe in soul mates, Dinah and Kit missed each other, Nat was pissed that they left, Nat has taken a level in badass, Adrian and Evelyn have each others backs, flashsideways Ivy is a bit on the crazy side, Brad is back in the flashsideways, Sasha's still a bitch, Sophie's like a broken doll (hence the chapter name), Dan's Captain Chivalry, Sophie can string two words together while drunk, Fay's still cryptic, Adrian and Evelyn love each other, but is it in the way we all think? **

**And of course, Evelyn wanted to Dance in the Moonlight, which if you didn't get, is a shout out to the wonderful Gwen :) I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. It was way too tempting.**

**And here's a preview:**

'where is she?'

'truthfully? Six feet under.'

--

'just so we're clear,' she said. 'you hurt my child, I'll kill you.'

**-**-

'I thought you would hit me.'

'I haven't ruled that out yet.'

--

'I may be dead, but that doesn't mean I'm not helpful.'

--

'you can either go with him, or us. You choose.'

'and if I stay?'

'you die.'

**--**

**Also, I count ten deaths in the chapters to come. So far that I've planned. There will probably be more. So go to the poll on page.**

**By the way, what do you guys think is up with Sophie? Any idea why she's still alive? Because she's different, but not Sayid different. So? Any theories?**

**Please review, guys. They make my day.**

**Also: who do you think is Kit's soul mate? Dinah or Skye?**


	66. I'm sorry, but

**Okay, guys, so this is not an update, but I think I'm going on hiatus for awhile on this story. I will only be updating every couple weeks, a month, maybe longer. As you all know, I love this story, but I don't like to rush my chapters, and I can take my time if I update every few weeks.**

**This story, even if I don't update for months, I will come back to it. SitMoN is my baby, and I would never be able to abandon it, but I have very high stress in my life at the moment, and I'm trying to answer any questions there may be this season of the story with as much care as I can, questions that I've forgotten to answer. Like Sophie, maybe. Or Dinah's sixth sense that she mysteriously got on the Island. Or...other stuff.**

**So, I will come back, but I thought I owed you all fair warning. **

**On a brighter note, I have a bunch of interesting questions that I would like answered, if you have the time. It's broken down into two sections, the stuff I've asked before, ages ago (also the not so important stuff), and the new stuff, which I find extremely important.**

**So without further ado:**

Who's your favorite Middle section? Why?

Who's your favorite Tailie? Why?

Who's your favorite Other? Why?

Who's your favorite Freightie? Why?

Who's your favorite OC from season 5 (meaning the new ones, like Dharma, or Ajira)? Why?

Who's your favorite Temple Dweller? Why?

What's your favorite pairing? Why?

What's your favorite friendship? Why?

Who do you think has the greatest friendship? Why?

Who do you think has the greatest love? Why?

What are your favorite enemies to read about? Why?

Who's your least favorite Middle section? Why?

Who's your least favorite Tailie? Why?

Who's your least favorite Other? Why?

Who's your least favorite Freightie? Why?

Who's your least favorite OC from season 5 (meaning the new ones, like Dharma, or Ajira)? Why?

Who's your least favorite Temple Dweller? Why?

What's your least favorite pairing? Why?

What's your least favorite friendship? Why?

What are your least favorite enemies to read about? Why?

What's been your favorite chapter so far? Why?

What has been your least favorite chapter so far? Why?

Who's your favorite dead person? Why?

Who's your least favorite dead person? Why?

Who do you think is the bitchiest person? Why?

Who do you think is the nicest person? Why?

Who do you think is the most intense person? Why?

Who do you think is the most misunderstood person? Why?

Who do you think is the most annoying person? Why?

Who's the character that you think has the most interesting past? Why?

Who's the character that you think has the least interesting past? Why?

**Now, onto the next part, the part that REALLY matters to me:**

Skye/Kit or Kit/Dinah? Why (don't just put "coz they're cute", go into details)?

Evelyn/Adrian – better friends or lovers? Why?

Who would you prefer to die – Sasha, Dragan, Megan, Madison or Serj? Why?

Which people (choose five or less, thanks) do you really, really, really don't want to die? Why?

Which dead people do you want to see come back as a ghost? Why?

Why do you think Sophie lived? What do you think is different about her now?

**Thanks, if you filled that out. Here, have a virtual cookie *points to plate of virtual cookies***

**Please accept my apologies, but at least I warned you, right?**

**And also, the next chapter is shaping up to be really good. There will be one of the freakiest things you have ever read in this story, most likely, unless I decide to go a different way.**

**Oh, and important poll on my author page. New one. About pairings.**

**Elyad out!**


	67. Beautiful Disaster: Johnathan Hayes

**Sorry for the wait! Here's the new chapter, it's a Johnny flashback centric! Yay! Enjoy!**

Black and White.

Fay turned the stones over in her hand, and remembered when he had given her these stones. It was right around the time her people had been massacred.

She smiled slightly and placed the stones back into the pouch, tying the pouch to her belt again.

.. ..

'_you all everybody, you all everybody, acting like-'_

'Dude_. Turn that shit off.'_

_Johnny complied and looked around the room full of his friends. Isaac, Dave, Brad, Ari and Rachel, his fiancée._

_He was completely aware that Brad and Ari were high, but he tried to look the other way with their drug use._

_Johnny sighed and stood up._

'_where you going?' Rachel asked._

'_just to get some water,' he told her, placing a kiss on her forehead._

_Johnny walked out of the room and to the kitchen. As he got himself a glass of water, he casually looked around the room, his eyes landing on a stack of files on the table._

_Curiously, he walked over to the pile and opened them each, reading the name and looking at the picture that accompanied it._

"_The Island"._

"_Benjamin Linus"._

"_Megan Weston"._

"_Madison Wade"._

"_Lasesha Kansa"._

"_Charles Widmore"._

"_Ivor-"_

_Before Johnny could finish looking at the names on the files, he heard footsteps and hastily put them back and walked across the room, finishing his drink._

_Turning back around, he saw Brad's father, Nathan, looking at him suspiciously._

_In the end Nathan picked up all the files and took them with him._

_Johnny sighed. He wished he could have seen more. He wished he had seen the last woman's name fully. Ivor something-or-other. He wished he knew._

_But he did know she was beautiful._

.. ..

Dan hesitantly sat down next to Sophie, passing a bottle of water.

Sophie was staring straight ahead, not paying attention to him.

'so…you want to talk about it?' Dan asked.

'about what?' Sophie asked softly.

'did you forget that you died, oh about seven hours ago?' Dan asked.

'oh. That.'

'Sophie…' he trailed off. He reached up and caressed her face.

Sophie flinched slightly but leaned in to him, putting her head on his shoulder.

'I died,' Sophie whispered, looking up at him.

Dan looked into her eyes, and saw it.

'you died,' he whispered.

He saw how she had changed.

She had died.

.. ..

Skye sat down next to Dinah and opened her mouth.

Across the courtyard, Adira shot her a warning look, telling her not to go too far.

Skye sighed and nodded.

She turned to Dinah.

'so…how are things?' she asked sweetly.

Dinah rolled her eyes and sighed. 'I'm not out to steal him, Skye.'

Skye at least had the decency to pretend to be shocked. 'I never thought that, Dinah!'

'you came and talked to me. You never talk to me. Ergo, you feel threatened.'

'no, I want to know what's going on in your life, what's been happening, the interesting stuff,' she lied.

'Skye, just stop,' Dinah smiled. 'because I'm starting to feel embarrassed for you. I'm not trying to steal him, your world, as always, is perfect.'

Dinah stood up to leave, but Skye almost viciously pulled her down again.

'you think my world is perfect?' she asked in disbelief. 'you think – you beli- my life is perfect, huh? So having to see my mom and dad and brother gunned down in front of me makes my life perfect, huh? Having to run away from my life is perfect, huh? Seeing the man I love pine after another girl makes my life perfect, huh? _Knowing _that I'm only with the man I love because his first choice is gone, that I am a _consolation prize, _that makes my life perfect, huh? And here I was thinking perfect had a different meaning. Huh.'

And with that Skye got up and angrily walked away.

.. ..

Rosie sat down next to Johnny, and joint him in watching Ivy down in the courtyard.

'you talked to her about it?' Rosie asked.

'have you?' Johnny asked.

She shook her head. 'Ivy…she doesn't deal with death well. When Niki died she…she entered a warzone.'

'come again?' he asked.

'she signed up to fight in the war. Just…make sure she doesn't do anything as drastic this time, okay?'

Johnny sighed. 'okay.'

.. ..

_Johnny's jaw dropped._

_He closely watched the television, hoping it was a prank of some kind. Finally, he picked up his phone and dialled a number._

_He sighed when it went to voicemail._

'_hey, this is Brad, leave me a message and I'll get back to you... or not.'_

_Johnny sighed again. 'hey, Brad, it's Johnny. Just checking in. Guess your flight got delayed or something. Okay, bye.'_

_Johnny hung up the phone and stared at it._

_Suddenly he thought of something. What if he was wrong? _

_He put in another number._

_After a few rings, a voice was heard._

'_hey, this is Isaac, what's up?' the voice said._

'_hey, dude, quick question. What flight was Brad's?' he asked._

'_Oceanic Flight 815,' Isaac said._

'_uh huh. That's what I thought. Okay, bye.'_

_He dropped the phone and stared at the television. _

_The television which was telling him that Oceanic Flight 815 had crashed._

_The flight of his best friend._

_.. .._

Claire stood with Locke, outside the Temple.

'ready?' he asked.

'why don't you send Sawyer, or Jin… or you could do it yourself…why does it have to be me?' she asked, slightly uncomfortable.

Locke put a hand on her shoulder. 'If I could do it myself, I wouldn't be asking you, Claire.'

'and…and you'll keep your promise?' she asked. 'you'll get my son back?'

'don't I always do what I say?'

She nodded and began walking towards the Temple.

She suddenly stopped and turned to him.

'Are you gonna hurt them?' she asked.

'Only the ones who won't listen,' he said.

.. ..

'**okay, go.'**

'**hello, my name is Natalie LeBlanc, and I was wondering if you were hiring at this time? My skills are...damn it, what are my skills?' she almost shouted, angrily standing up.**

'**look, Natty, just calm down,' Zahara smiled. 'take another shot.'**

'**another shot, or another shot at it?' she asked.**

'**either? Both?' she asked, pouring Natalie another tequila.**

**Nat downed the tequila. 'okay.'**

'**okay?'**

'**I'm ready.'**

'**then go, honey!'**

**Nat smiled and started her speech again.**

**.. ..**

'So, Dudes,' Hurley said to Adrian and Evelyn. 'are you guys together?'

Evelyn choked on her water, not able to breathe for a few moments.

Adrian laughed at her reaction. 'is it really such a horrible idea?'

'caught me by surprise, is all,' she explained.

'so you're not,' Hurley said.

'no,' Evelyn said. 'no, no, no. no. no. no, no, no, no, no. no. no.'

Adrian smiled. 'thirteen no's? really? Thirteen?'

'one more, just for you. No.'

The two walked on ahead, and Hurley looked after them, puzzled.

'I know,' Nat said. 'they are. They just haven't realized it yet.'

.. ..

Adira sat down next to Sayid, holding out a bottle of water to him.

'I hear you kept pushing Dinah into leaving that…business,' Adira said, making Sayid look up. They both knew exactly what "business" that they were talking about.

'I did,' Sayid said.

Adira put a hand over his and smiled. 'thank you, Sayid. Thank you.'

'it didn't work, Adira,' Sayid said. 'she didn't listen.'

'but you tried. That's all that matters.'

Adira stood up to leave but then turned back.

'I…I am glad you are alive, Sayid. I have missed your company, my friend.'

'me too.'

.. ..

'how is that possible?' Cass asked, staring at Amanda's arm. 'no bullet wound should heal after four days!'

'this Island makes it possible,' Amanda shrugged. She lightly touched the wound and winced at the slight sting there was.

'sorry.'

Amanda looked behind her to see Logan staring at the healed wound. She sighed and began to pack the bandage away.

'stop saying it,' she said.

Logan put his hands on her shoulders, pressing a kiss to her the top of her head.

'I'm so sorry, Amanda,' he said.

Amanda turned her head to him and she put an arm around his neck, giving him a quick kiss.

'I forgive you.'

.. ..

Sophie quietly sat down next to Dan, Ryan and Ari.

'hey,' Ari said.

Sophie ignored her and stared straight at the entrance to the Temple.

'Sophie?' Dan said softly. 'what's wrong?'

Sophie again didn't answer, and waited.

The entrance opened, and someone walked in.

'Claire…' Ryan said in disbelief.

'Claire…' Dan trailed off.

All around the Temple, guns were pointed at her.

'hold it!' Amelia's voice rang out throughout the Temple.

'leave her be.'

In a rare event, Fay had left the spring room, actually entering the courtyard, and, in an even rarer event, Fay had toned down how cryptic she was. Right at this moment, she was slowly walking towards Amelia, gently pulling Amelia's gun down.

'Do no harm,' Fay whispered.

Amelia nodded and put the gun back in her pants.

'He wants to see you,' Claire said, her eyes flitting over Fay and Amelia, going to Dogen at the top of the steps.

'Who wants to see me?' Dogen asked.

'I think you know,' Claire said. 'He's waiting outside beyond the outer wall.'

'I'm no fool.'

'could have fooled me,' Claire said stonily.

'If I step outside this temple, he'll kill me,' Dogen said.

'Well, then maybe you should send someone he won't kill,' Claire said, turning around.

'stop her,' Dogen said. Some of the Others, Amelia among them, grabbed Claire and dragged her into the Temple.

Claire looked around and locked eyes with Ryan.

He stared back, still in shock.

.. ..

Kit walked over to Skye, smiling.

'hey,' he said. 'want to take a walk?'

Skye looked at him uneasily.

'sure,' she said.

.. ..

Dogen turned to Sayid and Sophie.

'Come with me,' he said to Sayid.

'didn't you want him to leave?' Sophie said coolly.

'Things have changed,' Dogen explained.

.. ..

_Two months had passed, and Johnny picked up his phone._

'_what?' he asked into it. He just couldn't be bothered anymore. Ari had been gone for years, Rachel had left him and now Brad was gone. He just didn't care._

'_Johnathan? Johnathan, is that you?' a frantic voice asked._

'_yes if I personally know you, no if it turns out to be Selene Angeres again, I _will _get a restraining order on you, if I have to,' he said tiredly._

'_no, no, no,' the voice said. 'it's Nathan. Nathan Donegan. Brad's father.'_

'_what do you want, Nathan?' Johnny asked._

'_I need help.'_

'_well, you ain't getting it from me,' Johnny said defiantly._

'_please, Johnathan! Please. I have been kidnapped, because I know too much.'_

'_well, still ain't my problem.'_

_Johnny went to hang up, but heard something which shocked him._

'_I know where Brad is.'_

_.. .._

**Sophie walked up the steps to the LAPD, but she stopped dead in her tracks.**

'**and here I am, just coming to bail you out,' she smiled at her old friend.**

**Charlie ignored her and kept walking.**

'**hey! Charlie! Where are you going?' she asked, walking after him.**

**She noticed that another man was following him too.**

'**who are you?' she asked. **

'**Desmond. Desmond Hume,' he said. 'and you?'**

**The two crossed the road. 'Sophie Stevens. How do you know Charlie?'**

'**I don't.'**

**.. ..**

Skye held Kit's hand tightly as they left the Temple and let her head fall onto his shoulder.

'it's over, isn't it?' Skye asked.

'what's over?' Kit asked softly, knowing what she would say.

'us. Being together. Being like this,' she said sadly.

Kit turned to face her, placing a hand on her face.

'no,' he said, emphasizing his point with a passionate kiss.

'no,' he repeated. 'I love you, Skye, and you are my first choice.'

Skye smiled. 'you heard that, then?' she asked sheepishly.

'I did,' he placed a kiss on her neck.

'and…?'

'you are no consolation prize, Skye Summers. Remember that.'

'okay,' she nodded. 'as long as you remember that I love you.'

.. ..

Amber and Stacey entered the Temple.

The two of them walked over to Dan, Sophie, Ryan, Ari and now Johnny and Ivy.

'you guys okay?' Ryan asked them, placing a hand on Amber's arm.

Dan and Stacey suppressed a smile each, and Stacey answered. 'we're good.'

'he sent you packing, huh?' Johnny asked.

'could have told you that would happen,' Dan said. 'why did you think I didn't go?'

'you know that I know why you didn't,' Stacey said, her eyes flitting over to Sophie.

Sophie rolled her eyes.

'so what happened here?' Amber sat down with them.

Dan and Ryan looked at each other and stood up in unison.

'what?' Amber asked uneasily.

'Claire's back,' Ryan said.

Stacey's eyes widened.

'have you talked to her?' she asked.

'we were waiting for you,' Dan said.

Along with Ryan they each took one of her arms and the three of them walked to the spring room.

'so…Amber, eh?'

Ryan shoved Dan into the wall.

Stacey laughed and put an arm around each of their shoulders.

Sophie, Ari, Ivy and Johnny looked at each other, only seeing what happened, not hearing the words.

'they really got close, didn't they?' Sophie asked.

'they are fiercely protective of each other,' Johnny said.

'family's are like that, Johnny,' Ivy said softly.

Johnny put a comforting arm around Ivy, but looked straight at Sophie. 'just remember that.'

Sophie wasn't quite sure what he meant.

But in time she would learn.

.. ..

**Dragan looked up as a man sat down next to him, followed a minute later by another man and a woman.**

'**One drink, then we go,' the second man said to the first.**

'**so it's your job to babysit me then?' the first man asked.**

'**Charlie, what are you doing?' the woman asked.**

'**more to the point, Sophie, why are you here?' the man, Charlie, countered.**

'**I came to bail you out,' she said.**

'**and what are you?' Charlie asked the other man. '****Mr. Wi****dmore's chief lackey? Henchman?'**

'**No title. Plenty of perks though,' he said.**

'**such as?' Sophie asked, playing along.**

'**I get to meet charming people.'**

'**Tell me, have you ever been in love?' Charlie asked him.**

'**I've been in love plenty,' Desmond said.**

'**and you, Sophie?' he asked.**

'**yes, me too,' she said.**

'**you see, that's not what I'm talking about. Not "I love you, see you later". I'm talking about spectacular, consciousness-altering love. Do you know what that looks like?'**

'**love looks like something?' Sophie asked.**

**Charlie turned to Dragan. 'what about you? Ever experienced love?'**

'**I think so,' he answered.**

'**and you?' Charlie asked the man past Dragan at the bar.**

'**twice,' Kit answered.**

'**I've seen it,' Charlie said, hope in his eyes. 'On the plane back from Sydney.'**

'**what flight were you on?' Sophie asked.**

'**Oceanic 815,' Charlie said.**

'**me too,' Sophie's eyes were wide.**

'**and me,' Desmond said.**

'**coincidently, so was I,' Dragan said dryly. 'so maybe we saw it too.'**

'**There was this woman, two rows in front of me, in handcuffs, sitting with a cop. He looked at me, knew I was holding. If I didn't take action I'd be caught. So I got up, went to the lav, proceeded to eliminate the evidence by swallowing my stash. And at that exact moment we hit turbulence. I choked. The entire bag of heroin is stuck in my throat. It's, uh, it's over. Everything starts to go dark, I'm slipping into the abyss, and then I see...**_**her**_**.'**

'**her?' Desmond asked sceptically, looking around to see that half the bar was captivated by his story.**

'**A woman. Blonde, rapturously beautiful, and I know her. We're together. It's like we've always been, and always will be. This feeling, this love, and just as I'm about to be engulfed by... I open my eyes, and this sodding idiot is standing there asking me if I'm okay. But I saw it, just for a moment, I saw what it looked like.'**

'**well, ain't that poetry,' Brad Donegan said sarcastically. 'same thing happened to me, mate. I was packing, swallowed the bag. Choked, saw a beautiful blonde woman. Maybe it's the same woman.'**

'**laugh all you want, but I've seen something real, I've seen the truth,' Charlie said.**

'**that's not the truth, Charlie,' Sophie said. 'the truth is you have a choice to make. Sober or not.'**

**She stood up.**

'**with me or not.'**

**She grabbed her bag.**

'**with Hume or not.'**

**She picked up her jacket.**

'**reality or dreams.'**

**Charlie kept sitting.**

'**suit yourself,' she said coldly.**

**She turned around to go but stopped suddenly.**

'**we got to stop meeting like this ,Sophie,' Dan said. **

**Sophie suppressed a smile and kept walking.**

'**she's seen it,' Dragan said knowingly to Charlie and Desmond.**

'**with him?' Charlie asked. 'how do you know?'**

'**I just do.'**

_**.. ..**_

Sayid walked back into the Temple.

He turned and addressed everyone.

'there is a man in the jungle... about a mile south of us by the outer wall. He sent me back here to give you a message. He wants you to know that Jacob is dead.'

Amelia visibly flinched, she hadn't thought it was true, no matter what Madison and Sasha had said.

'And because he's gone, none of you have to stay here anymore. You're free,' Sayid said. 'The man that I met is leaving the island forever. And those of you who want to go with him, should leave the temple and join him. You have until sundown to decide.'

.. ..

Dan, Ryan and Stacey walked down the hallway, before Lennon intercepted them.

'where are you going?' he demanded.

'to see our sister,' Stacey said.

'good bye,' Ryan added.

The three began walking again, but he grabbed Stacey's arm.

'hey, get your hands off her!' Dan exclaimed angrily.

Ryan pushed him away, and Stacey put a hand on each of their arms.

'just let us see her, and these two may calm down,' Stacey said.

Lennon sighed. 'right this way.'

.. ..

'exotic beauty.'

She was ignored.

'exotic wonder.'

Still ignored.

'he used to refer to you by that, you know?'

Dinah's head snapped around.

'what are you talking about, Cally?' she demanded.

The blonde girl danced around Dinah cheekily, flicking her hair. Dinah slapped her hand away angrily.

'explain. Now,' she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

'Kit, of course,' Calypso smiled. 'when he first saw you, before he knew who you were, he called you the exotic wonder. Or exotic beauty. Both of them. You really did mean so much to him.'

Dinah turned to her. 'what?' she asked softly.

'Kit…he loved you, okay, Dinah?' Calypso said. 'okay?'

'okay,' she sighed. 'Cally…thanks. Just…thanks for helping me over the years.'

'it's okay, Dinah. You've helped me too, okay? Since my…death…I don't have anyone. Except you. So thanks.'

'I love you, Calypso,' Dinah whispered. 'I can't believe I never told you before you died.'

Dinah felt something on her shoulder, and looked up to see Calypso's hand there. Dinah covered it and smiled. Until this moment, it had never crossed her mind that Calypso could touch her, and that she could do the same.

'I may be dead, but that doesn't mean I'm not helpful,' Calypso said.

'I know, Cal. I know.'

'I love you too, Dinah,' Cally whispered.

The hand left her shoulder, and Dinah turned.

Calypso was gone.

.. ..

Ryan, Stacey and Dan followed Lennon into the room.

'two minutes,' he told them.

The three nodded and looked down into the hole.

'Claire?' Stacey asked softly, looking at the frazzled woman.

'Stacey?' Claire asked, looking up.

'are you okay?' Ryan asked her.

'I... I can't believe you're here. Did they capture you too?' Claire asked.

'no,' Dan said. 'why'd they put you down here, Claire?'

'they have Aaron. They took my son.'

'no…' Stacey trailed off. 'no, no they didn't.'

'what do you mean?' Claire asked.

'Kate took Aaron off the Island, and Amanda took Isabel.'

'what?'

'they couldn't find the two of us, after we left…'

'what?' Claire asked quietly.

'they made a judgment call,' Dan said. 'calm down.'

'we're gonna get us all rescued, okay, honey?' Stacey said. 'so you and Aaron, me and Isabel, so we can all be together again.'

'I'm not the one that needs to be rescued, Stacey,' she smiled eerily.

'what?' Ryan asked.

'times up, let's go,' Lennon said, walking in the room.

'no! wait!' Dan exclaimed. 'what do you mean, Claire?'

The three were pulled out of the room.

'he's coming, Dan! He's coming and they can't stop him!'

.. ..

'let's get going.'

'where are we even going?' Tori asked, looking at Sasha.

'someplace safe,' Serj said.

'where?'

'does it matter?' Dragan asked her. 'they will know a safe place.'

Tori looked at him. 'and you trust these psychos?'

Dragan hit her on the arm, lightly. 'they're not psycho. Well…most of the time, they're not. And yes. I do trust them.'

'where are you going?' Payton asked, walking over.

'someplace safe,' Madison said.

'safe? Safer than him?'

Madison sighed. 'you can either go with him, or us. You choose.'

'and if I stay?'

Sasha, Serj, Madison and Dragan looked at each other.

'you die,' they said in unison.

.. ..

'hey, listen! Everybody!' Lennon yelled.

'they are not going to listen to you,' Amelia said. 'they're leaving. Even Madison and her lot are,' she added, her eyes flitting over to where they were packing.

'what?' he asked.

'don't worry. They aren't going with him,' she said.

'but the rest are.'

.. ..

**Kit entered the E.R. of Saint Sebastian's Hospital and looked around for his sisters.**

**By some stroke of good luck – or was it bad luck, seeing as Cass and Juliet no longer got along? – the two sisters were working almost side by side on patients.**

**Kit walked over there.**

'**Jules, Cass, guess what?' he asked.**

'**you do realize we're working, right?' Cass asked.**

'**yeah, so?' he said.**

'**just checking,' she muttered.**

'**so I got into Harvard,' he said casually.**

**Juliet and Cass smiled brightly. 'that's great! Congrats!' Cass exclaimed.**

'**good job!' Juliet exclaimed. 'I would give you a hug, but I'm doing sutures,' she said gesturing to the girl she was stitching up.**

'**go ahead,' Skye said. 'hug him. My sutures can wait.'**

'**good job,' the two patients smiled brightly at him.**

'**thanks,' Kit smiled back at Dinah and then at Skye.**

**.. ..**

Sophie began walking to the spring room.

Dan caught her arm as he was leaving and she was entering.

'what's going on, Sophie?' he asked.

Sophie looked at him, her eyes icy.

'ask someone else,' she said quietly.

'Soph? what's wrong?' he caressed her face.

She took his face in her hands and gave him a long and soft kiss.

'I'm sorry,' she whispered.

'for what?'

She disentangled herself from him and held his hand briefly as she walked away.

'you'll know soon enough.'

She dropped his hand.

.. ..

_The blonde woman, so alike in the photo he had seen of her years ago, smiled at him. Her name was Ivory, Ivory Widmore. And Ivory had a blinding smile that actually brightened his day._

'_you have ten minutes alone with him,' she informed him._

_He nodded and the other man in the room looked at Ivory._

'_Malcolm,' she said. 'ten minutes.'_

_The man, Malcolm, sighed and lead him through to the room with Nathan tied in the chair._

_Malcolm and Ivory left, and Johnny stared at Nathan._

'_this better be the one time you're not lying,' Johnny growled angrily._

'_I swear to you, I _think _I know where he is,' Nathan said._

'"_think"?' Johnny roared. 'you said you knew!'_

'_no, no, I'm sure I said think. I think he's on The Island.'_

'_Island? What Island? Hawaiian Islands? Cuban? What?'_

'_not an Island, The Island!'_

'_that means even less to me,' Johnny said._

'_and this freighter is heading there. You could see Brad again.'_

'_or you're lying.'_

'_and Arianna. Arianna is on there too. I know she is.'_

'_know or think?'_

'_I know Arianna is on there. I think Brad is.'_

_Johnny sighed._

_He really didn't have a choice, did he?_

_.. .._

Sayid joined Sophie in the spring room.

Sayid put down the knife and looked at Dogen.

Dogen looked at him.

'It is sundown. Will you choose to stay or go?' he asked.

'I'd like to stay,' Sayid said, tackling Dogen into the spring.

The two struggled and Sophie sat on the edge of the spring, watching as Dogen was held under water, eventually drowning.

At that moment, Lennon entered the room.

'Oh my God...' he murmured. 'what have you done? Do you realize what you just did? He was the only thing keeping it out! Idiot! You just let it in!'

Sophie quickly picked up the dagger and turned around, slitting Lennon's throat.

'that's unfortunate,' she said coolly.

.. ..

Dan involuntarily shivered.

Stacey looked at him curiously. 'what's up?' she asked.

'I…I don't know,' he admitted, looking uneasily at the spring room.

Fay walked out into the courtyard as the sky darkened, and she looked up.

A cloud of black smoke raced into the courtyard.

'We gotta go. Now,' Kate said.

'way to point out the obvious, Austen,' Amber said.

The group began running inside, but Amber and Kate suddenly stopped.

'we got to get Claire!' Kate exclaimed.

'I know,' Amber agreed, grabbing her arm and running in the other direction.

Stacey suddenly grabbed Ryan and Dan's arms. 'look,' she breathed in awe.

The three turned at the entrance to the Temple and looked at the courtyard.

The Black Smoke was surrounding Fay, not touching her, just flying around her, as if taunting her.

'it's not hurting her…' Stacey muttered.

'I think it _knows _her,' Ryan said.

They continued watching the game that the Monster and Fay were playing, but finally, Stacey grabbed their arms again.

'I have a bad feeling about this,' she announced.

'me too,' they agreed in unison.

And then the three of them watched as the Black Smoke touched her lightly and Fay exploded, actually _exploded_, in front of them.

A cloud of White Smoke was in her place.

'Holy…' Dan trailed off.

'there's _two _Smoke Monsters?' Ryan asked.

White and Black.

.. ..

**Yeah…so Fay's the "White Smoke Monster". Pretty tripped out, right? And Skit for the win! Maybe. If Kit was telling the truth. And I know that I always do something to Sophie and Dan, but let's face it: they can pull it off better than other couples.**

**In other news, I have a blog to do with my fanfiction now. At the moment it's only got fanart for this story and SOS, but soon it will have more. Please visit it and leave comments, guys (also if you want, add who you are on here so I know).**

**Here's the site:**

**elyad-lost(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**(obviously where the (dot) is, just put a period).**

**And I'm sorry, but I'm pulling the previews for awhile. In fact, they may never come back. I just think that they will be too spoiler-ish. **

**Now, guys. Some questions I need answered. Please:**

Skye/Kit or Kit/Dinah? Why (don't just put "coz they're cute", go into details)?

Evelyn/Adrian – better friends or lovers? Why?

Who would you prefer to die – Sasha, Dragan, Megan, Madison or Serj? Why?

Which people (choose five or less, thanks) do you really, really, really don't want to die? Why?

Which dead people do you want to see come back as a ghost? Why?

Why do you think Sophie lived? What do you think is different about her now?

**so please review guys. I'm kind of desperate.**


	68. Origins

**So, this is not a new chapter. Sorry.**

**So lately, I've been working on an idea, something to do with this story and finally, I decided to put it up.**

**You all remember those characters who seem interesting, and/or mysterious, but we don't know about their pasts? And we probably will never know anything about their pasts? Well, I thought that maybe I could change that.**

**So I introduce to you the following idea:**

**Stranded in the Middle of Nowhere: Origins**

**This idea is that the minor characters who dropped hints about their pasts, or seemed mysterious or just generally seem awesome (and maybe a few dead characters too, and a few alive ones), from the Dharma days or the Ajira flight will be getting their story showed. One chapter each, a chapter full of their flashbacks.**

**So the OCs that will definitely be given a chapter are the following:**

**Madison Wade**

**Miranda Chasler**

**Cleopatra Nasri**

**Corey Littleton**

**Rachel Hayes**

**Demelza Reed**

**Davina Reed**

**Calypso Wedner (I know we know about her, but there's not much there)**

**Amy Santos (you know Tasha's little sister who was taken by the Others?)**

**Anyway, the first chapter of this Origins idea will be up soon, in this story, but I wanted to get this up to give you guys the chance to tell me which OCs you would really like to see with a chapter, whether they are Dharma, Ajira, Oceanic Survivors, Others or Freighties. **

**Any preferences?**

**Also, would you prefer this in this story, or as a stand alone one?**


	69. Wicked Games

**Hey! Here's the next chapter. It's shorter than usual, and it has no flashes, whether sideways or back. Sorry, but I wanted to get it out before I go back to school. Enjoy! I don't own Lost.**

They watched, mesmerized, as the Black and White Smoke fought.

'uhh…maybe…maybe we should go?' Ryan suggested.

'maybe we should,' the two nodded in unison.

.. ..

'where are the rest of them?' Ilana demanded, after pushing her way through a door and pointing her gun at Miles, and everyone with him.

'who the Hell are you?' Miles asked.

'answer the question!' Logan exclaimed.

'Logan?' Ivy asked.

'hey,' he said, putting his hand over hers briefly. 'where are the rest of them?'

'They're gone, everyone's gone. We're the only ones left,' Miles said.

'Demelza!'

Mel looked up, being the only one to hear Miranda's urgency.

'someone's coming,' she whispered.

'someone's coming,' Miles and Mel said in unison, before meeting each other's eyes, realizing that they were both Whisperers.

Logan cocked his gun and pointed it to the door.

'don't shoot!' Dan, Ryan and Stacey exclaimed in unison.

'Jarrah? Stevens?' Ilana wanted to know.

'spring room,' Ryan said.

'I'll get them,' Ben said, before running out.

'Linus, wait!' Ilana exclaimed.

'Ilana, he'll meet us there,' Logan said. 'let's get moving.'

.. ..

Kate and Amber ran into the room where Claire was being held.

'Claire!' Amber yelled down into the hole. 'oh, it's so good to see you again!'

'we gotta go!' Kate exclaimed to her.

Claire looked up at them, darkness in her eyes.

'no,' she said simply.

'come again?' Kate asked.

'We'll be much safer here,' Claire smiled darkly.

Amber heard the Monster, and grabbed Kate's arm, pulling her into the hole with her.

The Black Smoke went above them, and they saw White Smoke follow quickly.

.. ..

Ben arrived into the spring room, and looked at Sayid staring at Dogen's body, and Sophie twirling a bloody dagger in her hand.

'Sayid, Sophie,' Ben said calmly. 'come on. I know a way out of here. There's still time,' he told them.

Sophie looked up at him and smiled coldly.

'for you, yes,' Sophie said. 'but there's no time for us. Time _you're_ wasting.'

Ben looked at them, a bit scared, and ran out of the room.

.. ..

They ran through the Temple, and Miles looked at Demelza.

'how do you know Miranda?' he wondered.

Mel opened her mouth to answer, but Dan interrupted. 'another time, another place,' he said.

Ilana and Logan stopped and stared at the hieroglyphics on the wall.

'so…' Stacey began. 'anyone got a plan or we gonna let these two nutcases stare at the wall for awhile?'

Logan and Ilana pushed in two bricks on the wall and a passage opened up.

'there's our plan,' Logan told her.

'inside, now,' Ilana instructed, and they did as asked.

The passage closed, and the Smoke Monsters went past a second later.

.. ..

Amber, Kate, Claire, Sayid and Sophie walked into the courtyard, to see Locke and Fay stand in front of each other.

'no matter what your brother said,' Fay said coldly, there was no trace of crypticness in her voice. 'this Temple didn't belong to him. It was mine all along.'

'I know,' he said simply. 'that's why I'm letting you stay here,' he told her. 'and I know your time is almost up.'

'as is yours,' Fay told him.

'your replacement has been chosen, I trust?' Locke asked her.

'she has.'

'does she know yet?'

'she doesn't,' Fay told him.

'very well,' he said, grasping her hand. 'it was good to see you again, my friend.'

'and you,' she said.

And with that, Locke left the Temple.

'was that Locke?' Kate whispered to Amber.

'uh huh,' she said, shocked.

The five followed Locke out, and he turned, smiling at them.

And then he walked into the jungle.

Everyone followed.

.. ..

Ilana and Logan led their group into a clearing where the rest were, and Amanda basically tackled Stacey with a hug.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry!' Amanda exclaimed. Stacey pushed her back.

'you took my daughter,' Stacey tilted her head to the side. Dan and Ryan moved to either side of her, ready to pull her back if necessary. Behind Amanda, Logan and Rosalyn did the same.

'the Island disappeared,' Amanda said. 'we couldn't get back, Stacey.'

'you've been raising my daughter,' Stacey continued. It seemed as if she was weighing up the options in her head.

'only because I didn't want her to be given to someone who you didn't know. I kind of always knew we'd have to come back.'

'what's she like?' Stacey asked.

Amanda let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. 'I seriously thought you were going to hit me for a second,' Amanda laughed nervously.

'I haven't ruled that out yet,' Stacey said coldly.

'oh. Well, she's so beautiful and sweet and cute and...She looks like you. But...Sawyer's eyes.'

Stacey smiled happily. 'thank you.'

Stacey hugged Amanda tightly, quickly drawing back again.

And then she promptly punched her, square in the face.

'okay,' Amanda said, wiping the blood from the side of her mouth. 'I deserved that.'

'_yeah_,' Stacey spat angrily. 'you did.'

'please, hit her again,' Tasha said, walking over with Shawn, Amy and Sammy. 'makes for great entertainment.'

Stacey grinned brightly and hugged Tasha tightly.

'you're not dead,' Stacey said happily. 'you're not dead.'

'neither are you,' Tasha smiled.

Stacey put her arm around Amy too. 'and you're alive too.'

She spotted Sammy and smiled. 'oh. My. God.'

'yes,' Tasha smiled, looking at her daughter. 'Sammy, honey, this is Stacey, my cousin,' she looked up at the others. 'does that make second cousin for her?'

'I think so,' Stacey knelt down to Sammy's level. 'hi, Sammy.'

'hi,' Sammy said shyly.

'okay, this is a nice little reunion and whatnot,' Corey interrupted them all. 'but where the Hell is my sister?'

Stacey, Ryan and Dan all looked at her in slight surprise.

'your sister being?' Ryan asked, although he had a feeling who it was.

'Claire Littleton,' she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

'she would also be our sister,' Stacey said, pointing to herself, Ryan and Dan.

'what? Who the Hell are you?'

'Stacey. This is Ryan, and Dan,' she introduced.

'Dan...' Corey trailed off. 'as in Mel and Vina's Dan?'

'as in Sophie's Dan,' Stacey said.

'yes,' Mel nodded to Corey.

'introduction time, Daniel,' Stacey said, slightly bored.

'foster sisters,' he said in explanation. 'Mel, Vina, this is Stacey, and this is Ryan, my half sister and half brother. Well, two of them.'

'two?' Vina asked.

'Claire,' Stacey said. 'and have you met Jack?'

'uh, I think Sophie introduced us,' Davina said. 'where is she, anyway?' she asked, looking around, as if she would jump out of nowhere.

Dan's eyes saddened significantly.

'she died and-'

'what?' Amanda demanded.

'let me finish, drama queen,' Dan snapped. 'she died, and then she came back to life.'

'so she didn't die,' Demelza said.

'no, she died,' Dan said.

'anyway you could have been mistaken?' Tasha asked.

'no,' Dan repeated. 'she was dead. She was pale, cold, blue. I sat by her for three hours while she was dead. And then she was alive.'

'that…that's messed up,' Corey said.

'tell me about it,' Dan muttered.

'well, then why isn't she here?' Davina asked.

'she's kind of evil,' Ryan shrugged.

Dan turned to him, glared, and hit his arm. 'do _not _make me kill you,' he growled.

'wow,' Mel muttered to Vina. 'he _does _love her.'

.. ..

Sophie filled up a water bottle and took a deep breath. She had changed, she knew that, and it scared her. She could no longer show any emotion, no longer show how much she loved Dan, she could no longer be happy.

In short, Sophie couldn't be herself.

She had killed someone. Actually _killed_ someone.

And deep within her, she felt something close to hatred and disgust with herself.

.. ..

Miles cautiously looked at the woman with black hair, feeling like he knew her from somewhere. He had a feeling who it was, and with Miranda there, it added up, but that woman had red hair, and was carefree.

'Annalise?' he asked hesitantly.

The woman looked up at him in shock and then smiled.

'Miles!' she exclaimed, jumping up and throwing her arms around him.

He hugged her back, shocked. 'uh…hi? What did you do to your hair?'

She laughed.

.. ..

'tell me,' Logan sat down in front of Ivy. 'why the Hell are you so depressed?'

Ivy looked up at her cousin, and shook her head. 'I'm not depressed.'

'Ivory,' Logan said patiently. 'this is _me_ you're talking to.'

She sighed. 'Tamsyn…she died,' she choked out.

Logan blinked and looked over Ivy to Rosie.

"we like her now," Rosie mouthed.

Logan nodded in understanding and looked back at Ivy. 'did you do it?' he asked softly.

'no!' she exclaimed. 'why would you think that?'

'that was why you came to the Island, wasn't it?' he asked. 'to kill her?'

Ivy blinked. '…yes,' she confessed softly. 'I didn't kill her though. She was my sister. No matter what she did, I loved her. Always will.'

'I know,' Logan kissed the top of her head as they heard a rustling in the trees.

Logan, Ilana, Sasha and Megan all turned their guns towards there.

Ben stumbled out.

'where's Jarrah and Stevens?' Ilana asked.

Considering that he just killed Dogen and she just killed Lennon, I don't think they'll be joining us,' Ben said.

'are you sure?' Dan asked. That did _not _sound like Sophie.

'she was twirling a bloody dagger in her hand, so yeah, I'm pretty sure,' Ben said.

'you said we would be safe at the Temple,' Sun said to Ilana.

'we were told it was,' Ilana said.

She looked at Logan, raised an eyebrow, and he nodded.

'let's move,' he said.

'where are we going?' Rosie asked him.

'back to the beach.'

.. ..

'what the Hell was that thing?' Rachel asked awhile later.

'the Monster,' most of them said in unison, as if something like that happened every day.

'That thing's what killed Ilana's friends back at the statue,' Ben said.

'and Jacob, right?' Logan asked.

'yeah, of course,' Ben said.

Ilana looked suspicious, and then looked at Miles, Demelza and Annalise.

'Miles Straume, Demelza Reed and Annalise Jenkins?' Ilana asked them. 'you all communicate with the dead?'

'I have to see their ghosts,' Annalise shook her head.

'so do I,' Demelza said.

Ilana turned to Miles.

'Not technically. I... I can tell you how someone died, pick up their last thoughts before they check out, but... I need to be near their body,' he explained.

Ilana passed him the pouch of ashes.

'so tell me…how did he die?' Ilana asked.

Miles held the pouch close, and concentrated. Finally, he looked up.

'Linus killed him,' he said in shock.

'what?' Megan asked. 'that can't be true.'

Ilana looked at Miles.

'He was standing over Jacob's body with a bloody dagger, so... yeah, I'm pretty sure,' Miles said.

Ilana stared at Ben.

'Jacob was the closest thing I ever had to a father,' she said coldly.

Logan walked forward and grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

'not now,' he said.

She nodded and began leading the group again.

.. ..

Awhile later, after they had continued walking, Sasha looked at Ben.

'why'd you kill him?' she asked bluntly.

'I'm good Sasha, and you?' Ben said.

'seriously, Linus,' she hissed. 'I'm not messing around. Why?'

'He asked me to,' Ben shrugged.

'"He?" as in the fake Locke?' she asked.

'yes.'

Sasha went to hit him, but Madison and Megan took a hold of each of her arms.

'I'm assuming that Ben didn't know,' Madison told Sasha patiently.

'so am I,' Megan said.

'you didn't know he wasn't Locke at that point?' Sasha raised an eyebrow, not believing a word.

'I didn't,' Ben said.

Sasha stared at him. 'years ago, I may have believed you. I can't bring myself to make that mistake again.'

.. ..

'okay,' Tasha said patiently. 'tell me _everything_.'

'everything?' Dinah asked.

'_everything_,' she stressed.

'about…?' Dinah asked hesitantly.

'of what happened where you were,' Tasha said, as though that were the most obvious thing in the entire world.

'okay,' she sighed.

**.. ..**

'candidates?' Sun asked. 'for what?'

'to replace Jacob,' Ilana explained to her.

'candidates…' Tasha trailed off. 'how many?'

'twelve,' Logan said. 'there are only twelve left.'

'who are they?' Shawn wondered.

'if you're one, you'll find out,' Logan told him.

.. ..

'Hurley!' Nat exclaimed. 'wake up!'

She hit his arm and he awoke with a groan.

'we can make it to the Temple by night, let's go,' Jack said to him.

'what's the rush?' Hurley asked.

'I'm leavin', Hurley. You comin' or not?' Jack asked.

Hurley stood and reluctantly followed Jack.

'Hold on, dude. It's this way,' Hurley said, pointing one way.

'no, it's this way,' Jack pointed the other way.

'You're both wrong.'

The five of them looked up to see Richard standing there.

'the Temple's that way,' he pointed in yet another direction.

He went in that direction, and Jack started following.

'you trust him?' Hurley asked.

'at least he's not stalling,' Jack said.

'touché,' Evelyn muttered, and followed too.

.. ..

'she's going to kill him, isn't she?' Madison said softly, watching from afar as Ilana tied Ben up near the graves.

Logan didn't answer.

'hey, Widmore,' Madison snapped. 'I'm talking to you.'

'oh, were you?' he turned to her, feigning innocence. 'I didn't notice. What did you need?'

'she's going to kill him, isn't she?' she repeated.

'probably,' Logan shrugged, indifferent about the situation.

.. ..

Megan sat on the edge of the grave as Ben dug it.

'so…what are you doing, Ben?' she asked.

'digging my own grave,' he said matter-of-factly.

'…why?'

'I'm assuming so Ilana can put me in it.'

Megan inhaled quickly. 'don't. just stop, okay?'

He continued digging and she put her foot over his hand on the shovel, hard, and he dropped it, looking at her questionably.

'you're not allowed to die on me,' she told him softly.

.. ..

Logan approached Ilana.

'why you doing this, Lana?' he asked, using the name he had always called her, when it was just them.

'he was as good as my father, Logan,' she said. 'and Ben killed him. He should die for it.'

'want to hear something funny?' Logan asked and pressed on before she could answer. 'he's married.'

'so?' she asked.

Logan sighed. 'another thing that's funny: my mother married my father's murderer.'

Ilana turned to him. 'what?'

'yeah, I know, right?' Logan laughed bitterly. 'and as much as I want to kill my stepfather…I won't.'

'why not?' she questioned.

'because…it would tear apart my mother. And even if she wasn't my mother, I wouldn't. Or even if he wasn't my stepfather.'

'why?'

'it would still tear apart somebody,' he said simply before walking off.

.. ..

Ilana approached Ben and she untied him. He stood properly and looked at her before turning away, for the jungle.

'where are you going?' she asked.

'to find Locke.'

'why?'

'he's the only one that will have me,' he told her before walking off again.

Ilana stopped him with a hand to the shoulder. 'I'll have you.'

.. ..

Richard, Hurley, Evelyn, Adrian, Jack and Nat arrived on the beach and everyone started greeting them.

Nat allowed herself to be hugged quickly by Tasha, then Shawn, before Skye and Kit hugged her tightly. Tasha and Shawn exchanged a look. Nat wasn't the same.

Everyone else began talking to each other, catching up.

.. ..

From her place comfortably lounging on a tree branch, Sophie watched them quietly. She didn't know why she had come, she had just told Locke she would be back in a few hours. She knew he had an idea of where she was going, but he didn't ask.

Suddenly, she saw Dan look up, right at the tree she was in, and his eyes narrowed slightly, though he smiled.

He had heard then. That she had killed someone.

But the smile showed he loved her anyway.

.. ..

Steven Summers saw them all, all of them bar Sophie, as he looked through the periscope.

'Mr. Widmore, there are some people on the beach?' he said. He spied Logan, Ivy and Rosie amongst them, and was quite shocked.

'no,' Widmore said. 'proceed as planned.'

Finally, the Island would be his.

.. ..

**There you have it. Fay and Locke's conversation was deliberately made to be cryptic, by the way. A couple sweet moments this chapter.**

**Also, I have two new stories if you'd like to check them out. They're both just one shots, but ones called Wine Red and the other one is Shooting Stars. Thanks.**

**Reviews?**


	70. Promises, Part One: Sophie Stevens

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the wait. It's mostly Dan/Sophie, so enjoy. I don't own Lost.**

'you know,' Dan said calmly, as if he couldn't see the gun to his head, nor the gun he was pointing at her head. 'I never thought it would end this way for one of us.'

Sophie's eyebrows raised, an emotion. 'really?' she asked coolly, and it didn't even register that Dan could end her life in a split second.

But then again, she could end his life just as fast.

'I kind of hoped I would go some cool way, like an explosion or something,' he shrugged, he was trying to make the situation lighter than it was, trying to make it so neither would dwell on the fact that they made a promise.

She stared at him coldly.

'what happened to you, Sophie?' he wondered again.

'I changed.'

A gun went off.

.. ..

**Some time before hand…**

Amber stared at Sophie, like she was some kind of imposter. Which, it seemed like she was, to a lesser or greater degree.

Sophie was actually cleaning blood off of a knife. Sophie _frickin' _Stevens was cleaning blood off her knife.

Amber looked at Kate, who was staring at Claire, who was currently gutting a boar, the same shocked look that Amber had mirrored on Kate's face, and the same look of indifference on Claire's mirrored on Sophie's.

'what the Hell has happened to them?'

Missy was the one who voiced the concern the lot of them shared, but then there was silence.

No one had an answer.

**.. ..**

'_look at it!' Amanda urged._

'_no!' Sophie exclaimed. _

'_look at it!' Tasha, despite hating Amanda, joined her._

_Sophie shook her head defiantly. _

'_just do it,' Kate said it calmly._

_Sophie shakily picked up the test._

_Positive._

_It was positive._

_Most people would have been happy at the prospect of having a baby, and years ago she may have been. Most people would have smiled, laughed in joy, at this turn of events._

_Instead, Sophie cried._

_And not even tears of joy, she rocked back and forth as tears of deep sorrow ran down her cheeks, sobbing loudly._

_Kate, Tasha and Amanda looked at each other helplessly, before Amanda knelt down next to her, and wrapped her arms around the crying woman._

'_Sophie,' Amanda said softly. 'Sophie...'_

'_what's wrong?' Kate asked hesitantly._

'_Dan,' she sobbed. 'Dan...Dan should be here. He should be here, but he's...he...he's dead!' she almost shouted._

'_no, he might not be,' Amanda said softly. 'he might be al-'_

'_either way, he's not here with me! I'm carrying his child, and he's not here!' she sobbed. 'I can't do this without him. Get me a phone,' she scrambled to her feet, and Tasha passed her a phone bewilderedly._

_Sophie flicked through her phonebook before finding a number and dialling it._

'_hello?' she sniffed into it, waiting for a reply. 'Sarah? Can I talk to you about your nephew?' she asked._

_.. .._

The group had continued walking for awhile, Seth and Ursula joining the concern that Kate, Amber and Missy had for Claire and Sophie.

'here we are,' Locke called out, and they all looked to see Sawyer and Jin by a small hut.

Sawyer stood up and walked to Amber.

'hi,' she said.

'hi yourself.'

.. ..

Sophie, Missy and Kate followed Claire into the hut and watched as Claire collected some belongings.

'is this where you lived?' Sophie asked her, examining some of the belongings.

'yeah,' Claire picked up a knife. 'get the medical kit,' she added to Sophie, as Sophie's hand brushed across it. 'it might be useful.'

Claire knelt down and began opening a crate full of dynamite.

'pass me your bag, Kate,' Claire said calmly, without turning around.

'…what?'

'I want to put dynamite in it, Kate.'

Kate saw the fake baby.

'What is that?' Kate asked in horror.

Claire turned around.

'it's all I had,' she said simply.

Missy held out her bag to Claire, looking slightly pitying.

Claire silently filled the bag up.

.. ..

'I know that everyone is tired,' Locke said. 'but right now we need to keep moving.'

'John,' Ursula said. 'we want to know what happened to the people who stayed at the Temple.'

'The black smoke killed them,' Locke said. He looked over everyone to where Sophie was at the back of the group, and he knew she was hoping that Dan hadn't been at the Temple. That he went with Ben.

So much of her had changed, but she still cared for Dan, somewhere, underneath all her cold exterior.

'Alright, let's move out!' Locked called out.

**.. ..**

Sawyer approached Kate, Amber, Seth and Missy.

'Jack, Hurley, Stacey, the rest of them... they make it out of the Temple all right?' he asked them.

'I saw them leaving on the way back,' Kate reassured him.

'what about Miles and Dan?' Sawyer asked.

'Dan, he was with Stacey. And Miles…I don't know,' Kate said.

'So you're with Locke now?' Amber asked.

'I ain't with anybody,' Sawyer told them.

.. ..

Sophie stopped walking when she heard Kate say Dan was safe, and she turned to Locke.

'I have to do something,' she muttered. 'I will be back in a few hours.'

Locke watched as Sophie left them all quickly.

.. ..

_Almost a week passed, and Sophie was sitting in a cafe in London, across from an older woman._

'_what's this about, Sophie?' the woman asked politely, after all, this was only the third time she had met Sophie._

'_I...I told you everything,' she began. 'because I felt you had the right to know about the man as good as your son. And now I need your help.'_

'_are you in trouble?' Sarah wondered._

'_in a manner of speaking, yes,' Sophie nodded. 'you see...I'm pregnant. And Dan's the father.'_

'_oh, Sophie, that's wonderful!'_

'_I know,' she smiled slightly. 'just...I can't do it without him,' she said softly._

_Sarah put a hand over Sophie's._

'_you will be an amazing mother Sophie,' she told her sincerely. 'your love will make sure of it. And you will find Dan again, one day. Just wait and see.'_

_.. .._

A gun pointed to her head, and she stopped running through the jungle.

'who are you?' Steven Summers demanded of Sophie.

.. ..

'**well, well, well,' Dan took a seat next to her at the bar. 'Sophie Stevens. Fancy seeing you here.'**

**Sophie smiled. 'you do realize that we are both regulars here, so it's not that weird?' she asked him.**

'**ooh, never noticed, Soph,' he rolled his eyes. 'so...you want to go out with me?'**

'**not really,' she shrugged, going back to her drink.**

'**seriously?' his smile faltered.**

'**you idiot, 'course I do,' it was her turn to roll her eyes.**

.. ..

Steven Summers pressed the gun against Sophie's head when she didn't answer.

'do it,' Sophie whispered. 'please.'

'Summers!' Charles Widmore exclaimed. 'put down the gun.'

Steven lowered the gun and gave his boss a bewildered look.

Sophie actually looked at Widmore, recognition crossing her face.

'Charles. You got here okay, I take it?' Sophie asked, pushing her hair over her shoulder.

'I did,' Widmore said. 'the information you provided worked wonders.'

'wait,' Steven interrupted. 'who is she?'

'this is Sophina Stevens,' Widmore said. 'known as Sophie, and my informant on the workings of Benjamin Linus.'

Steven nodded in understanding and Sophie smirked.

When would people learn that now she was only loyal to herself?

.. ..

**Sophie entered her small, quiet apartment and threw her bag over the back of the couch, hearing a loud "oww!" coming from the other side.**

**She walked over to the couch, and saw Charlie lying there.**

'**what are you doing here?' she sighed, jumping over the back, and sitting down beside him.**

'**decided to crash at your place for awhile,' Charlie shrugged.**

'**whatever,' she sighed. 'so this girl...who you think you love. What'd it feel like?' she asked cautiously.**

'**it felt right, just seeing her and it felt like home...why?' he asked suspiciously.**

'**oh, no reason,' she picked at the lint on her jacket. 'just I see home when I look into those bright green eyes,' she murmured quietly, hoping he wouldn't hear.**

**Unfortunately for her, he did.**

'"**bright green eyes"?' Charlie asked mischievously. 'who is that?'**

'**just some guy,' she waved it away. 'a guy I sat next to on the plane back from Sydney. A guy who frequents the same bar as me. A guy I'm going out with tonight.'**

'**who?' Charlie looked really interested.**

'**no one!' she exclaimed, walking out of the room. 'now, I'm going to freshen up, and then I'm going to go on said date.'**

**Charlie went back to strumming on his guitar, and after a good twenty minutes, there was a knock on the door.**

'**I'll get it, Soph!' Charlie called out.**

'**no, don't worry!' she started leaving her room to get the door, but Charlie was already there.**

**He opened it, and saw bright green eyes.**

'**hi..?' the man said. 'is this where Sophie lives?' he asked.**

'**it is,' he said. 'Sophie! Someone with "bright green eyes" is here to see you!'**

**Sophie met him at the door, and shot him an evil look.**

'**hi, Dan,' she smiled widely. 'come in. This is Charlie, my best friend, who is crashing at my place for a day.'**

'**a bit more,' Charlie said.**

'**two?' she asked him.**

'**ahh...'**

'**three?'**

'**about that...'**

'**he's gonna be gone in a week,' she said to Dan.**

'**it's really undetermined,' Charlie told him.**

**Sophie rolled her eyes. 'let's get going,' she said to Dan.**

'**have fun,' Charlie smirked.**

'**yeah you too, at home, alone,' she hissed to him.**

'**what if I-'**

'**want to go out and find "rapturously beautiful"?' Sophie finished for him. 'then do that. But goodbye, Charlie.'**

**She shut the door behind them.**

**.. ..**

'so,' Sophie sat down, conscious of the time she was wasting here with Widmore. 'what are your plans for Benjamin Linus?' meaning, _what are the plans that I can destroy?_

'oh, we have no plans for Benjamin,' Widmore waved off her question. 'but a man.'

'Jacob?' Sophie asked.

'no. a man with no name, who takes on the form of others.'

'he's taken the form of Locke. He trusts me,' Sophie said. 'I can help you.'

'how do we know we can trust you?' a man Sophie had yet to be introduced to asked.

'Sophie has earned our trust,' Widmore said.

Sophie hid a smirk. Or so he thought.

'and who might you be?' Sophie asked the man.

'Jared Evans,' he said gruffly.

'we will keep going to the smaller Island,' Widmore decided. 'Sophie, you will stay and get information for me.'

Widmore and his lackeys, as Sophie affectionately referred to them in her mind, left the clearing and she was alone once more.

Damn, she was good at apparently switching sides.

.. ..

Amber attempted to pull Claire off of Kate, trying to figure out what exactly was going on, and what Kate had done to warrant Claire pushing a knife against Kate's neck.

'Claire!' Amber and Missy exclaimed in unison.

Finally, Locke pulled Claire off Kate.

'What are you doing?' Locke demanded.

'She took him! She took Aaron!' Claire was deranged, Amber felt sorry for her. But she had tried to kill Kate.

'Claire, you had disappeared! Kate couldn't find you! She did what she had to do!' Locke tried to explain to her.

'She took Aaron! She can't just do this!' Claire yelled.

Locke pushed Claire in one direction. 'you go over there. I'll deal with you in a minute. Go,' Locke told her.

She walked away angrily, and Locke turned to Kate.

'you alright?' he asked her.

'no! no, I'm not alright!'

.. ..

_Sophie entered the cemetery, where Dan's grave, but not body, was. She walked down the familiar rows and graves, and stopped in front of one without even paying attention to where she was. She just knew it was the right place._

_She knelt down and placed the roses there, and sat down cross legged in front of the grave, taking a deep breath of the midnight air – yes, once again she was trespassing – and brushing some hair out of her eyes._

'_Dan,' she whispered. 'I decided on the name last night, while I was trying to sleep. I don't sleep much anymore, so I have a lot of time to think. I'm certain it's a boy, has the same stubborn nature as his father, so I decided on Daniel Cory. I really hope you get to meet him...one day.'_

_She sighed._

'_I miss you like all Hell, Dan.'_

_She could have sworn she heard Dan's voice in the wind:_

"_I miss you more, Sophie..."_

.. ..

Sophie pulled herself up into a tree, silent as she watched the group on the beach greeting another group.

She felt a pang of something and she knew it was a weakness in her. She needed to learn to compartmentalize.

Suddenly, Dan looked up, as if he sensed her there, and his eyes narrowed at her.

Sophie saw him heading into the jungle, to her, and she jumped down from the tree, taking off at a run upon landing.

She was completely aware that Dan was stronger and faster than she was, so she didn't know why it surprised her when he knocked her down, pinning her to the ground.

'and good evening, Daniel,' she said irritably.

'what happened to you?' Dan asked. 'why did you go with that maniac? Why did you kill someone?'

'you may not realize it, but times change,' she said coolly.

'oh, I realize it,' he muttered. 'I just didn't think _we _would change.'

'nothing about _us _has changed,' she told him, and she mentally hit herself for sounding so soft. 'just me.'

'you are so different, Soph,' Dan whispered. 'I'm afraid that you're going to go completely.'

'no,' she said. 'I will survive. The question is, will you?'

And with that, Sophie head butted Dan and he recoiled, giving her the change to scramble to her feet and run again.

Dan was hot on her heels.

**.. ..**

Dan had to give her credit, it was another five minutes of intense running before he caught up to Sophie. And when he did, he grabbed a hold of her arm and turned her around, to be met with a punch to the face. He took a hold of her wrists and stared at her intently, seeing Sophie's fiery eyes, but nothing else remotely belonging to Sophie's nature.

'what happened to you, Sophina?' Dan asked her softly.

'nothing, Daniel,' she said briskly.

'you never call me Daniel,' he said.

'you never call me Sophina,' she retaliated quickly. 'now, let go of me.'

'for thirty seconds, I'm going to say what is on my mind, okay?' he said.

She begrudgingly nodded. 'fine,' she muttered, stopping in her attempts to get away from him.

'ever since you died and came back,' he began. 'you've been different. At first I thought, we all thought, that you were coming to terms with the fact that you had been resurrected, but now... I'm really worried about you. You don't laugh, you don't smile... you don't show any emotion. And you kill. You killed someone, Sophie, in cold blood, too. Unhappy and killing people, that is not you. You have changed, it scares me how much, and I want to know what happened to you.'

Sophie stared at him.

'now it's your turn,' he said.

And then she kissed him deeply, fervently, and he felt something within her come alive, and she was Sophie again.

.. ..

**The date had gone brilliantly.**

**It had been smooth from start to end, and there was a never ending flow of conversation coming from them, even stuff they usually wouldn't tell someone they just met, but they both realized that the other understood completely.**

**Finally, Dan walked Sophie up her steps.**

'**I had a good time tonight,' Sophie said.**

'**yeah? me too,' he smiled at her. 'second date?'**

'**definitely,' she confirmed, smiling brightly. 'well...goodnight, Dan.'**

'**goodnight, Sophie,' he said softly, staring at her beauty.**

**She leaned up and their lips hovered above each others.**

**Finally, their lips met and the world seemed to freeze in one perfect moment.**

**.. ..**

It was only afterwards, when the two were putting on their clothes again, did Dan appreciate just how perfect Sophie was – at least to him.

She faced away from him. 'I'm afraid,' she whispered, and it was definitely _his _Sophie talking to him. 'I'm afraid I'm becoming something I'll despise, and it will be something you'll despise, and you won't love me anymore,' she confessed.

'I will love you until my heart stops beating,' he told her. 'and then some.'

'Dan…if…if I kill more people,' she began shakily. 'if I become a monster…will…you…' her voice cracked. 'stop… me?'

'stop you?' he asked softly, knowing exactly what she was getting at.

'yes,' she nodded. 'will you…finish it?' she couldn't bring herself to say the words.

'I…'

'please, Dan,' she begged. 'please. You have to stop me from being the _animal_-' she said the word in total disgust. '-I might become? Kill me if I do.'

'no,' he was quiet. 'no, I wouldn't be able to kill you.'

'Dan,' she murmured. 'bloody Hell. Please. This is me begging,' her voice went a little colder. 'you have to. If I've killed many innocent people, kill me. If I try to kill you, kill me.'

He could hear that she was becoming less of herself, and he turned her around.

'okay,' he whispered painfully. 'okay.'

'and whatever I do to you…I love you,' she whispered, her Sophie like nature almost gone completely.

'I know,' he murmured, before kissing her softly.

She kissed back for a moment, but then she head butt him again, and ran off.

It would have been funny, if not for the fact that he had promised to kill her if she got too out of hand.

He wondered if he could keep that promise.

.. ..

**So, this was only part one, and I'm not quite sure when part two will be out, but I'm hoping before I go to Japan, in a week. If not, it will be about three or four weeks, unfortunately. And, amazingly, we are coming up to the two year anniversary of this story! TWO years! Amazing. **

**And just so you know, Sophie and the Widmore plan will be shown most likely.**

**I have something for you to fill out, please. It will really help with who to kill and stuff.**

**What's your favorite pairing in this story and why?: **

**Who is your favorite OC (other than your own) and why?:**

**Who's your least favorite OC and why?:**

**What's your favorite pairing in this story and why?: **

**Which is your favorite chapter and why?**

**Which is your least favorite chapter and why?**

**Which flashback story do you like the most?**

**Which flashback story don't you like?**

**Which flashsideways story do you like the most?**

**Which flashsideways story don't you like?**

**Which Mystery do you find the most interesting, and why?**

**Which character(s) would you like to come back as a ghost, and why?**

**And again: what should the outcome of the Skye/Kit/Dinah triangle be, and why?**

**Please review?**


	71. Promises, Part Two: Daniel Shephard

**Oh my God, I feel so bad! I had to repost this chapter because I just got back from Japan, started reading it and realized my mistake: I had been copying and pasting from various word documents when I posted this, and I pasted the same flashsideways thing twice, instead of the most crucial one we've EVER had! So please, read it again! SORRY!**

**Here's the next chapter. It's part two of Promises. It is also centered around Dan. Enjoy! I don't own Lost.**

'where've you been?' Stacey asked as Dan took a seat next to her and Ryan.

'nowhere,' Dan muttered.

'so, how is the redhead murderess?' Ryan asked.

Dan's eyes flashed in anger and Stacey put a hand on each of their arms. 'guys. Don't. Dan, accept she's a murderer. Ryan, accept he loves her anyway.'

The brothers glowered at each other.

.. ..

'**Daniel Shephard?' **

'**yes?' he said into the phone.**

'**hello, yes. My name is Ilana Verdansky, and I'm a lawyer. If it would not be too much of a bother, I would like to see you, in regards to your father's death and his will.'**

'**uh...sure. sure.'**

**.. ..**

'here, have some cocoa,' Sawyer handed a mug to Kate and Amber.

'you found cocoa?' Kate raised an eyebrow.

'I didn't. pretend,' he told them.

.. ..

'why aren't we making a fire?' Tori shivered. It had only been a few hours since she, along with Sasha, Dragan, Adira and Dinah had walked into the jungle, intent on hunting, but now it was dark, and they still weren't attempting to find their way back, or make a fire, at least.

'because,' Sasha's voice was soft, quiet, as if she expected something to jump out at them. 'someone has been following…' she soundlessly took her knife out of her belt. 'us!' at this last word, Sasha spun around and threw the knife blindly into the jungle.

There was the sound of someone stumbling, and then someone fell forward, a knife in his chest.

Tori looked frightened, Adira looked indifferent, this wasn't new from Sasha, Dinah looked surprised that Sasha knew someone was following them, and Dragan looked as if he expected it.

Sasha strode towards the man and took yet another knife out of her belt. 'what is your name?' she demanded.

'surprised you don't recognize me,' the man muttered. 'I remember you, Sasha. You're as cold as always.'

Sasha peered at the man for a second.

'Matsimela,' she said through gritted teeth. 'what are you doing here?'

'do you know how hard it is to find this Island?' he asked. 'it has taken me years to, and when I finally do, I learn that my daughters on it.'

'yes, she is. She is yet to recognize me as her mother's sister,' Sasha pulled the knife out of his shoulder, and blood spurted everywhere. 'now again, I will ask you: what are you doing here?'

'Widmore's back,' he grinned wickedly.

Sasha's eyes widened a fraction. 'I'll be sure to tell your daughter that you say hello,' Sasha said. And then she slashed the knife through the air and he fell to the ground, dead.

She turned around and faced the others, to see that Tori had turned white, Dinah and Adira looked mildly surprised, and even Dragan looked shocked.

'what?' she demanded. 'I can be my old ruthless self when I want to be. Let's move.'

.. ..

'you said no one was to die,' Zoe said as she watched Sasha, Adira, Dinah, Tori and Dragan.

'mistakes happen,' Jared said, before he shot the five of the in the neck. The two, followed by about five more, jumped down from the trees, and approached them.

'Lasesha Kansa and Dragan Rush,' Zoe looked at them. 'take them.'

.. ..

Sophie took a seat in front of Claire.

'I don't feel anything,' she said.

'excuse me?' Claire asked, wondering why Sophie was talking to her, before she realized that Sophie hadn't been there for Claire's attack of Kate.

'Anger. Happiness. Pain. Love. I don't feel any of it anymore,' Sophie elaborated.

'yeah,' Claire said. 'that happens.'

.. ..

Stacey was cutting fruit.

'what are we waiting for?' Ben asked.

'we're waiting for Richard to come back,' Ilana said. Richard had ventured off into the jungle in search of dynamite.

'why do you have so much faith in Richard?' Amanda asked.

'Jacob has never lied to me before. If he said Richard knows what to do, then Richard knows what to do. He'll come back. And until then, we wait,' Ilana told her.

'I'm sick of waiting!' Stacey yelled. 'I'm sick of all this sitting around and waiting! I want to go home, dammit! Oww!'

All throughout her yelling, she had been cutting the fruit furiously, and she had cut her finger open.

'Stace,' Dan said calmly, putting a hand on her shoulder. 'we all want to go home.'

.. ..

**Dan was led through a door, where he saw a blonde pregnant woman, a Hispanic pregnant woman and a man about his age.**

'**Mr. Shephard,' Ilana said to him. 'this is Claire Littleton, Officer Anastasia Cortez, and Ryan Mitchel. They are your brother and sisters.'**

'**uh, hi,' Dan said. 'nice to meet you,' he added, shaking Claire's hand, then Ryan's, then Stacey's.**

'**you too,' Stacey said. 'and please don't call me Anastasia. Stacey works.'**

**He nodded and smiled at her.**

**The door opened again behind him, and he heard Ilana introduce the man, Jack, and his son, David to them.**

'**so you found them,' Jack said to Ilana.**

'**again,' Stacey said. 'what is this in relation to?'**

'**Uh. You were all in my father's will. Do you mind if I ask you how you knew him?' Jack asked.**

'**I...' Claire began. 'he was my father too.'**

'**and mine,' Ryan said.**

'**mine too,' Dan said.**

'**and mine,' Stacey looked amused.**

**Jack stared at them all.**

**Stacey's phone rang. 'I'm sorry,' she said to them. 'Officer Cortez,' she said into the phone. 'a terrorist? That's not my jurisdiction. Talk to the **_**other **_**Cortez. And a fugitive? Is it Todd? Austen? The one who...yeah, I got it. I'll see you soon.'**

**She looked at them all. 'I have to go. I'm sorry.'**

**Jack opened his mouth to speak, but his pager went off. He looked at it.**

'**I have to go too. They have an emergency at the hospital. But, uh, it was nice to meet you all.'**

**Dan stared after them as they left.**

**He had two brothers, two sisters, one nephew, and soon to be another two nieces or nephews.**

**Wow.**

**.. ..**

_Dan sat on the edge of the docks and lifted the beer to his lips, staring moodily out into the ocean._

_He wanted, no needed, Sophie back._

_But he knew that to get her back, it would be short of a miracle._

_Sophie was in a time thirty years from now._

_And he had no way of getting to her._

_.. .._

Adira, Dinah and Tori walked out of the jungle.

Adira walked straight up to Logan, Ivy, Ilana and Johnny, pulling Logan and Ivy away, over to where Rosie was sitting.

'what is your problem?' Ivy demanded.

'Charles Widmore is apparently back on this Island,' Adira said.

Rosie sighed sadly. 'this is not going to end well.'

Megan approached them. 'where's Sasha and Dragan?' she asked.

.. ..

Locke walked back into his camp to see people lying on the ground, unconscious. He walked over to Sayid and shook him awake.

'Sayid! Sayid, hey! What happened?' he asked.

'We were attacked,' Sayid said.

'By whom?' he asked.

'I don't know,' Sayid said.

Locke looked around, seeing Claire, Sawyer, Kate, Amber, Seth, Missy, everyone. But not…

'Where is Jin?'

.. ..

Sasha swung her arm at the woman, who dodged it easily.

'stay calm, Miss Kansa,' Zoe said.

'where are we?' Dragan put his hand on Sasha's arm and asked quietly.

'we're in Room 23,' Sasha said.

'Hydra Island?' he asked.

'yes.'

'Why did you bring us here?' Jin asked.

'Relax. You're safe,' Zoe said.

'I'm leaving,' Jin said, proceeding to do just that.

Zoe got out a taser and tasered him. He fell to the ground.

'Sorry, but we went to a lot of trouble getting you here off of the other island. And I can't let you leave,' Zoe said.

'What do you want from us?' Jin asked.

'Zoe,' a voice said from the doorway. 'I'll take the other two to the other room.'

Steven entered the room more, and Sasha stared at him. He nodded slightly at her and she didn't resist as he led the two out into another room.

'what are you doing here, Summers?' Sasha demanded.

'I wanted to get back home,' he said. 'now. Do the two of you know that you have both been effected by electromagnetism?'

'what?' the two asked in unison.

'Sasha, do you know how many electromagnetic currents run through the sonar fence? And you, Dragan. Do you know how many electromagnetic currents it takes to bring down a helicopter?'

'no,' Dragan said. 'but I bet you're going to tell us.'

.. ..

Sophie was back.

He knew it. So he picked up his gun, without Ryan or Stacey noticing, told them he was going to the caves to get water, and he went into the jungle.

A red head blur jumped from the trees and he followed.

.. ..

Stacey threw a gun to Ryan and picked up her own.

'come on,' she growled.

'what?' Ryan asked.

'Dan's not getting water. He saw Sophie in the jungle. He's going to her. And quite frankly, I don't trust that woman. Not now,' she said. 'Dan took a gun. Which means he knows there will be some sort of fight.'

She put the gun in the back of her pants and began walking into the jungle, Ryan by her side.

'and it's gonna end badly for one of them, and I don't want it to be Dan.'

.. ..

_Ryan and Stacey stared across the room at him, and to no one's surprise, Dan looked moody._

'_okay, that's it,' Stacey said. 'stop being moody.'_

'_excuse me?' Dan demanded._

'_oh, don't get all self-righteous on me, Dan. Sophie's not coming back.'_

'_Stacey!' Ryan hissed._

'_you do get that I love her, don't you?' Dan was angry._

'_yeah, I do, but it's no excuse for you to be cruel to everyone. I love my daughter, who can't fend for herself, and she's gone, but I'm not being moody. Don't get pissed off because I'm calling you out on your bullshit.'_

_Dan glowered at her._

_.. .._

**Dan and Sophie broke away from the kiss and stared at each other. **

_**'Dan why are you doing this?'**_

_**'Because I love you. Always remember that.'**_

_**'I love you so much, Daniel Shephard,' she said, in between kisses.**_

_**'I love you more, Sophie Stevens.'**_

_**'please, Dan, please. You have to stop me from being the **__**animal **__**I might become? Kill me if I do.'**_

_**'no,' he was quiet. 'no, I wouldn't be able to kill you.'**_

'_**Dan, you have to. If I've killed many innocent people, kill me. If I try to kill you, kill me.'**_

_**'okay... okay.'**_

_**'and whatever I do to you…I love you.'**_

_**'I know.'**_

**Dan and Sophie looked at each other.**

'**oh my God, Dan,' Sophie threw her arms around him and kissed him deeply. **

'**Sophie,' he whispered. 'God, I love you Sophie.'**

'**I know.'**

**.. ..**

'Where's Sayid? You lose him too?' Sawyer asked Locke.

'When you were over there James, you mentioned that Widmore had someone guarding a room on his submarine. Guarding something that he didn't want you to see?' Locke asked, somewhat impatient.

'Yeah, so?'

'I don't like secrets.'

.. ..

Sayid swam up to the submarine and watched as Zoe and Jared dragged someone onto the jetty.

The man fell down and he blearily saw Sayid over the edge of the jetty. Sayid recognized him.

Zoe and Jared picked him up again and dragged him away.

'Let's go Mr. Hume.'

.. ..

_He was in the Hostile territory._

_He was completely aware of that, but he did this often. He went back to the beach where they all used to live, and he tried to picture how it used to be._

_Sometimes he could almost see the camp, the people in it, hear the laughter and arguments, smell whatever food someone happened to be cooking, feel Sophie's hand in his..._

_And other times, like now, he couldn't see, hear, smell, or feel a damn thing._

_No, wait._

_He could hear something, very faintly though._

"..._I miss you like all Hell, Dan."_

_Sure, he was probably going crazy, sure, Sophie wasn't there, sure, this was all in his head, but..._

'_I miss you more, Sophie...'_

_.. .._

Stacey and Ryan climbed a tree and watched Sophie and Dan confront each other.

'you know,' Dan said calmly, and Stacey felt like screaming at him for not running. 'I never thought it would end this way for one of us.'

'really?' Sophie was colder than ice.

'we should do something,' Ryan whispered to Stacey, who nodded.

'I kind of hoped I would go some cool way, like an explosion or something,' Dan shrugged and Stacey wondered how he could be so lighthearted even when faced with death by the one he loved. 'what happened to you, Sophie?'

'I changed,' she said.

Stacey saw Sophie's grip on the trigger tighten, and Stacey was scared for Dan's life.

She had a clear shot to Sophie's head, so she pulled the trigger.

She didn't take the love Dan had for Sophie into account.

He knew that the gun that went off wasn't his, or Sophie's, and he turned, seeing the bullet whiz through the air.

He moved in front of Sophie, and the bullet hit him, square in the chest.

Sophie's eyes shot up to the trees and she saw Stacey with the gun raised.

'ANASTASIA!' she shrieked as she fired up at her.

One.

Two.

Three times.

Sophie didn't even check to see if she hit her, she dropped down next to Dan.

'Sop…hie,' he breathed.

.. ..

**Oh no. They're in trouble. But Sophie and Dan remembered! Okay, so as I said, I am going to Japan, actually I will be in Japan this time tomorrow, so that's exciting, but I will not have internet access over there (unless I go to an internet café, but that's unlikely), so you will not hear from me for two weeks.**

**In better news, the second anniversary of this story is in two days (my time zone at least), so Happy Second Anniversary, again, I couldn't have done it without you guys!**

**Also, I am going to shamelessly beg here: I have noticed barely any reviews for the past couple chapters, so I just wanted to say, please review! Stay with me until the end! Or else I might cry… :(**

**Also, I've renamed many chapters.**


	72. Beautiful Awakening: Sasha and Dragan

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the wait! But I did have a lot of fun writing it. Enjoy. I don't own Lost.**

'so…' Sasha began slowly, quite confused, a very un-Sasha like thing. 'Dragan and I are Jacob's backups?' she asked.

'exactly,' Steven smiled at her. 'you seem a lot nicer now, Sasha,' he placed a hand on her arm.

'take it off, or I break it off,' she said calmly, and he quickly moved his hand. She was still intimidating under the surface.

'and you're going to keep us here against our will?' Dragan wondered.

'uh…yeah,' he said slowly, watching him closely, wondering if he was going to knock him down and escape.

Of course, this was stupid.

It wasn't Dragan he had to be wary of. It was Sasha who placed a roundhouse kick to his face.

It was always Sasha.

.. ..

'I'm fine, I'm fine!' Stacey hissed to Ryan, ignoring the pain in her shoulder and rushing forward to Dan, on the ground.

'step the Hell back!' Sophie snarled, she was almost animal like in her anger at Stacey.

'Soph…' Dan trailed off, shaking his head. He wanted them there.

Sophie allowed Stacey and Ryan to approach, allowed Stacey's hands to press down on Dan's wound, allowed Ryan to help Stacey. And Sophie just stared at Dan.

'Dan, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!' Stacey exclaimed tearfully.

'we'll get Jack to save you,' Ryan said.

Dan stared at Sophie as Ryan and Stacey began getting ready to move Dan back to the beach. Sophie looked conflicted of whether to go with them or not, they all knew how changed she was, and she wasn't quite sure how many of them heard about her killing someone.

'go,' he whispered to her.

She nodded slowly, and leaned down to kiss him.

'still promise?' she asked softly.

'I still promise,' he told her, just as softly.

She nodded, mouthed "I love you" and ran off.

Dan smiled after her.

_.. .._

'JACK!'

The scream was no doubt Stacey, and as it was a distressed scream, everyone turned around, to where she was stumbling out of the jungle with Ryan, a pale and bloody Dan between them.

'Stacey! What happened to him?' Jack asked, rushing over to them.

'he was shot,' she sobbed out, and Ryan gave her a pitying look.

'he doesn't blame you, Stacey,' Ryan whispered.

'how do you know?' she snapped. 'I…I just shot him, Ryan,' she whispered.

'you shot Dan?' Jack asked in shock.

'yes! Yes! I shot Dan!' she yelled. 'now please, just save him!'

Jack put a hand on her shoulder. 'I will, Stacey. I promise you.'

.. ..

There was several things Dragan Rush prided himself on knowing without seeing them. He knew that when Sasha awoke with a start that she had been dreaming about when she killed her brother. He knew that when she fought, she did so knowing that he had her back. He knew every way that she moved in a fight, he knew how to hurt the other person, not her. He knew how she got angry, how she conveyed emotions only to him as she spoke, how she breathed, how she did everything.

It was knowing all these things that made him realize that she was being held down by several people as the two men strapped him into a chair.

'what are you doing to him?' he could hear the angry yell from Sasha, even hearing the fear in her voice. And then he got concerned at what was going on. She was afraid of whatever they were doing to him, and that made him anxious.

'Sasha, I'm not afraid to shoot you,' he heard Steven say, although it did sound like he didn't want to do that.

Dragan heard a sound, the sound of a machine whirring into life.

'I saw him!' Sasha exclaimed loudly. 'I saw you drag that body out before! DON'T YOU DARE PUT HIM IN THERE!' she almost shrieked, and Dragan jumped slightly in surprise, she was beyond furious.

'I know you did, Sasha,' he heard the voice of Widmore. 'but if everything about his helicopter crash is true, he will be fine, and so will you when we put you in there.'

'I don't care what you do to me,' Dragan said in a steady voice. 'just don't do anything to her. Or, no matter what it costs me, I will make sure you die a painful death.'

'once this is over,' Widmore began to Dragan, as if ignoring his earlier words. 'I'm going to ask you to make a sacrifice. And I hope for all our sakes you'll help me.'

'sacrifice?' Sasha and Dragan scoffed in unison. 'what would you know about sacrifice?'

Widmore paused, and Dragan knew he was somewhat impressed by their ability to say something in perfect unison.

'My son died here for the sake of this island. My own daughter hates me. And I've never even met my grandson,' Widmore said. 'you lost your eyesight,' he said to Dragan. 'and you lost your daughter. But it will be okay now. If you help me. If not…well, all of it will be for nothing.'

He heard Widmore walk away, and then he heard the sound of someone's foot connecting with someone's face.

'ugh,' Widmore muttered. 'get her a sedative. I know she will not be able to handle this if it goes wrong,' he said, and then Widmore fully walked away.

The whirring started up again and he heard Sasha yelling out something, in a variety of languages.

He felt a burning light, he heard Sasha screaming, he could taste something metallic, he smelt something burning.

And then he could see.

.. ..

**Dragan blinked and watched as the two walked away. There was something about that woman – Sasha. He knew that he should know why she was so familiar, but for the life of him, he couldn't remember why exactly.**

**He shook his head.**

**He must just be tired, jetlagged, something.**

**But he did know that even if he was tired, that woman, Sasha, she was so beautiful, despite her scars.**

**.. ..**

**Dragan took a seat in the town car, and he looked at the driver.**

'**Mr. Rush, is it?' the young woman said. **

'**Dragan, yeah,' he smiled at her.**

'**Dragan,' she gave a charming smile. 'I'm Ursula.'**

'**nice to meet you.'**

'**likewise,' she said. 'so. Where to? The hotel?'**

'**Saint Sebastian's Hospital first,' he said to her.**

'**will do,' she said before she starting driving off.**

**.. ..**

**Dragan stood in the doorway of the hospital room, looking at the woman who was hooked up to all the machines, Nataliya. **

'**can I help you?' a voice asked behind him, and he turned, seeing a redhead doctor.**

'**oh, um, I'm her son,' Dragan told her. 'Dragan.'**

'**nice to meet you,' the doctor said. 'I'm Doctor Wade, I've been taking care of your mother for the last few weeks.'**

'**and the cancer's not getting any better, huh?' he asked her as he still stared at his mother.**

'**I'm afraid not,' Madison said in sympathy.**

**Dragan looked past her, to see a man staring at him intently.**

'**excuse me,' Dragan said to the doctor, before he walked over to the other man.**

'**do I know you?' Dragan asked the man.**

'**no,' Brad Donegan said. 'but we were meant to know each other.'**

**Dragan stared at him as he walked off.**

'**wait…what?' he asked, running after the man.**

**Brad kept walking.**

**So Dragan rushed after him.**

**.. ..**

Sasha kept her eyes closed and regulated her breathing as she heard someone walk into the room that she was being kept in.

She heard the sound of someone taking a syringe out, and she jumped up suddenly, grabbing the syringe and sticking it straight into the man's neck.

'what…are…you…doing…to…him?' Sasha asked in a soft whisper, right in the man's ear.

'we…we're just making sure he could help us in the long run,' the man, Jared, said to her.

Sasha looked at the syringe. 'were you going to give me all of this? There's enough here to kill someone.'

The man stared at her, but no matter how much he tried, he couldn't open his mouth to defend his actions. Her abilities had made him speechless.

Sasha pressed down the syringe and the man fell to the ground. She leaned down and grabbed the man's keys as he died.

'please…why…?' he asked her softly.

'that's what you get when you fuck with me,' she said matter-of-factly. She paid no more attention to him as she took his weapons too and left the room.

.. ..

**Dragan wasn't quite sure what made him get into this car with this man he didn't know, he just really wanted to know what the Hell this man was talking about.**

'**So, what do you mean we were meant to know each other?' Dragan asked him in bewilderment.**

**Brad looked at him and smiled a mysterious smile.**

'**we were meant to help each other out but then…I died.'**

**Dragan stared at him.**

'**wait, what?' Dragan asked.**

**And then Brad swerved the car and they went head on into another one.**

.. ..

Sasha slipped down the hallway, keeping close to the shadows against the wall, moving slowly, listening for anyone walking through the hallways.

She was convinced that the next hallway was empty, and she turned the corner, stopping suddenly when she saw that around the corner there was a man, his back to her. She paused, before she saw the knife glinting at the man's waist, and leaping forward, she grabbed it, as he turned around to face her.

She saw the eyes of Kylie Alpert, the eyes she knew couldn't belong to her, but possibly her brother.

And then she stabbed him in the stomach and she watched him fall.

She stood over him and watched as he took his last breath before she stepped over him, on her way again.

.. ..

Steven rushed through the hallways, quickly entering the room where he knew that Widmore was, along with another ten or so people.

'Mr. Widmore,' Steven said as soon as he saw him. 'Kansa's gone.'

'what?' Widmore turned around sharply and demanded of him.

'she's gone. And Jared's dead, and so are another three that I saw coming here. She's heading here.'

'already here,' the icy voice came from the doorway and everyone turned quickly, knowing it was her, knowing she was dangerous and knowing that she meant business.

Sasha tilted her head to the side before she threw the knives.

.. ..

'**any nausea?' Madison asked as she shined the light in his eye.**

'**no,' Dragan sighed, anxious to get back to the man he had been with.**

'**Double vision?' she questioned.**

'**no. I need to find the man I was brought in with,' he insisted.**

'**I'm afraid you're not finding anyone until we know what's going on inside your brain,' she said. 'sorry.'**

**Dragan sighed.**

**He suddenly changed from being annoyed, to intrigued, when he saw the woman he met at the airport, Sasha, walk towards them, stitches in her forehead.**

'**hey,' she said to the doctor.**

'**hey, Sash,' she said. 'what happened to you? Serj's driving?'**

'**funnily enough, yeah, to an extent,' she said without any trace of humor in her voice. 'but it was actually some idiot who swerved his car from the other lane and crashed straight into us.'**

**Dragan cleared his throat awkwardly.**

'**yeah, that was the car I was in,' he said to them.**

**Sasha raised an eyebrow. **

'**I wasn't driving,' he said quickly. 'a…friend,' he settled on. 'was driving. I think he's a tad bit crazy.'**

'**seems like it,' she said dryly.**

.. ..

'where…is…he?' Sasha asked slowly, making a point to pause in between words just so he got her entirely, knowing she wasn't screwing around, not today, not ever.

'he's being kept in a cell under watch, he is okay,' Widmore told her. 'he just needs to get out of a coma.'

Sasha took out her second gun. 'excuse me?' she asked. 'coma?'

'have you genuinely got feelings for him?' Steven asked in surprise, this was Sasha after all.

Sasha turned her gun on him and shot him in the leg.

'where is he?' she repeated.

'he is safe,' Widmore told her.

'wrong answer,' she said, before she shot Widmore straight in the chest.

'where is he?' she asked of Steven.

'he's on the other side of the building, in room 8,' he finally gave in and she walked out, leaving him there to bleed.

.. ..

'_**please don't.'**_

'_**please don't do what?'**_

'_**please don't give me a reason to like you.'**_

'_**would that be such a bad thing?'**_

'_**I'm not sure…'**_

**He heard the voices in his head knowing one of them to be his own, and the other one to be of that woman he had met, Sasha. The woman who kept popping up wherever he went, almost as if they were meant to know each other, somehow, sometime, in another life.**

'**hey!' he called out in the M.R.I. machine. 'let me out!'**

**He pressed the button they had given him and the doctors came in, getting him out.**

'**what happened?' Madison asked. 'are you okay?' she asked.**

'**the man I came in with,' Dragan said, almost frantically, I need to find him. I need to find him.'**

.. ..

Sophie bit her lip and looked around the encampment, from where she was sitting away from everyone, everyone relatively carefree, no one plagued by the possibility that the one they love was dead, none of them knowing of the life hanging in the balance halfway across the Island.

'Sophie?' Kate took a few steps towards her, seeing how troubled she looked. No matter what anyone said, Sophie could change back, Sophie had been her friend, Sophie was still who she was. Hidden beneath everything.

'Sophie?' she asked again. Sophie shook suddenly, and Kate was concerned, although from behind she didn't see the look on her face at all, she didn't see the pain.

'what's wrong?' Kate asked.

'D-Dan,' Sophie's voice cracked. 'he was shot, and it's my fault…'

'is he okay?' Kate asked softly.

'he, um…' Sophie took a deep breath as the tears fell down her cheeks. 'I…I don't, um, know.'

Kate turned Sophie around and was shocked by the heartbreak in her face.

'hey, Soph, hey,' Kate said soothingly, wrapping her arms around the distraught girl. 'he'll be okay. He's going to be fine.'

.. ..

'so why'd you shoot him?'

Stacey's head shot up at Amanda's question and she narrowed her eyes.

'what the _Hell _do you want?' Stacey asked.

'seems to be the only way you'll talk to me, trying to get a rise out of you,' Amanda shrugged, sitting down. 'I guess I've missed you.'

Stacey sighed. 'I was trying to shoot Sophie and he valued the psychopaths' life over his own,' Stacey said.

Amanda nodded in thought. 'I can understand that,' she said.

'you can?' Stacey wondered.

'yeah, I can. There's a few people in this world that I would throw myself in front of if someone tried to shoot them, no matter how many people think they're crazy,' she said.

'like who?'

'Jake…well, I would, if he was still here,' she said sadly. Stacey took her hand. 'Isabel,' she added, giving a sideways glance to Stacey. 'Lo-'

'wait, wait, wait!' Stacey exclaimed. 'you'd throw yourself in front of a bullet for my daughter?' she asked.

'yeah, I would. I love your daughter,' she said. 'and I'd never want something to happen to her if I can prevent it. Same with you. I don't want you to die; you need to be reunited with your daughter.'

'do you think that's going to happen?' Stacey asked, sounding fearful that it wouldn't.

'yeah,' Amanda smiled and took her hand. 'I think it will.'

.. ..

'**I'm sorry, we can't give you that confidential information,' Madison said to Dragan.**

'**I need to see him,' Dragan repeated.**

'**I'm sorry,' Madison said.**

'**come on, Maddie, just give the guy the room number,' Sasha was leaning against the bench and seemed to be enjoying the argument that evidently had nothing to do with her. But that was Sasha for you. 'I also want to find out what idiot crashed into my car.'**

'**Sasha! I can't use my hospital privileges for your benefit,' Madison reprimanded her.**

'**come on, you've known me for what, thirty years? And you can't do me one little favor?' she asked.**

'**no.'**

**Dragan wished the woman, Sasha, would talk some more so he could know if it was really her that he had some kind of memory of.**

**A man walked past and Dragan suddenly grabbed his arm.**

'**hey, Brad,' Dragan said conversationally. 'why'd you try to kill me?'**

'**I didn't try and kill you. I was trying to show you something,' Brad argued.**

'**oh yeah? And what was that?' Dragan asked him.**

'**you tell me,' Brad said. 'what did you see that really wasn't there?'**

**Dragan's eyes flitted over to where Sasha was, not paying attention to their conversation.**

'**ahh…' Brad said in realization. 'what's her name?'**

'**her name's Sasha,' he said.**

'**ring any bell inside you?' Brad wondered.**

'**not yet.'**

'**well, you got to figure it out,' Brad said.**

'**how?'**

**As Sasha walked away, past them, Brad looked at her.**

'**ah, excuse me, Miss?' he asked her.**

'**what?' she snapped.**

'**my friend is having one of those déjà vu moments, and he was just wondering, if you two have met before?' Brad asked her.**

'**uh, yeah,' she shot Dragan a weird look. 'we meet at the airport, remember?'**

'**oh, yeah, I know that,' he said. 'but I swear I know you. Have we met before?' Dragan asked her.**

'**I think I'd remember that meeting,' she said before she walked away.**

'**so it's her?' Brad asked after a moment of silence.**

'**oh yeah. It's her.'**

.. ..

Sophie took a deep breath.

'you ready?' Amber asked her. As Kate had comforted Sophie, Amber realized what was going on, and together, Amber and Kate had convinced Sophie to screw what Stacey and Ryan would think, and get back to that beach, in case something horrible happened to Dan.

And so here Sophie and Amber were, just about to walk out onto the beach.

'hey? You ready?' Amber asked her.

'no,' she confessed, and Amber knew that the part of her speaking was not the darkness, but the light part of Sophie, the real Sophie, which made her relieved. Sophie was coming back to them. 'but I will never be, so let's get going.'

The two of them slowly walked out onto the beach, and people turned to them, everyone noticing the two guns and three knives at Sophie's waist, and the knife at Amber's.

There was a tent, a tent where Jack, Stacey, Ryan, Mel, Vina and some of the others were standing, and Sophie knew that's where Dan must have been.

'why are you here?' Megan asked them.

'Dan,' Amber said simply, as Sophie ignored her.

'you're not coming anywhere near him.'

The voice came from Stacey, and everyone looked in between Sophie and her, almost afraid as to what was going to go down.

'oh yeah?' Sophie asked coolly. 'watch me.'

Stacey took a step towards her, but Ryan and Jack pulled her back.

'you as good as killed him,' Stacey told her.

Sophie's breath got hitched in her throat.

'he…he's dead?' she choked out.

'no,' Stacey said. 'not yet. No thanks to you.'

'you were the one who pulled the trigger!' Sophie exclaimed.

'because I was trying to kill you!' Stacey yelled and everything seemed to stop.

Everyone looked between them, almost as if they couldn't believe that Stacey had attempted to kill Sophie.

'friggin' Hell, Stacey!' Amber exclaimed. 'have you not figured out that this is _Our _Sophie talking, Dan's Sophie, not the cold-hearted bitch Sophie!'

'hey, easy there,' Sophie muttered.

'learn the difference. The one who was going to shoot Dan was the cold hearted bitch doing the bidding of Locke, or whoever it is, and this one standing in front of you is the madly in love with Dan, Sophie, the woman who is scared beyond all belief that he might die. So let her see him.'

Ryan took a step aside. 'she's right,' he said, and Jack too stood aside.

Mel and Vina looked at each other before they too stood back.

Stacey and Sophie stared at each other.

'fine,' Stacey sighed. 'but you leave your guns and knives here.'

'oh, you think I'm going to shoot him?' Sophie asked angrily. 'only reason that would happen would be if I tried to shoot you and he jumped in front of you!'

'just go in there,' Jack said to Sophie, before another argument could be started.

.. ..

Dan opened his eyes when Sophie entered and knelt down next to him.

'you and Stacey really hate each other, huh?' he asked.

'you heard that, huh?' she asked softly.

'yeah. Glad to know it's my Sophie here,' he smiled at her.

'It will always be me,' she told him. 'I'll always be your Sophie.'

Dan reached his hand up and caressed her face.

'I'm sorry,' she whispered. 'it's my fault you were shot. You shouldn't have saved me.'

'I would jump in front of a bullet for you, a million times over, just for you to survive,' he said, taking her hand and kissing it.

'please don't. I want you to live,' she said.

'I won't be able to live without you again.'

'you will.'

'no, I won't. that puts us into a bit of a predicament, with the promise and all, hey?' he asked, as she laid down next to him, still holding his hand.

'you promised me,' she reminded him. She leaned over and placed a kiss to his lips. 'thank god you're okay.'

'I'm always okay when you're around.'

Sophie rolled her eyes. 'you and trying to be charming, seriously,' she smiled, a smile that truly was hers, a smile that brightened up his life, a smile that made him smile in return.

A true smile.

.. ..

Widmore was entirely aware that he should have just told Sasha, but on the other hand, there had been a fifty/fifty chance that Sasha would shoot him in the chest and not the head.

And that had been what had happened.

And so, Sasha being Sasha, hadn't thought that he had been wearing a bulletproof vest, her time on the Island made her forget that people these days had protection against trigger happy people like her, that people knew of the dangers of her.

And here he was, alive and well because she hadn't thought of that.

Now, hopefully next time he saw her, she wouldn't shoot him in the head.

.. ..

**Dragan entered the café and walked over to the counter, looking at the two girls behind there, Tori and Zahara.**

'**oh, go away,' Tori said irritably.**

'**not here to talk to you,' he told her before turning to Zahara. 'Zara, I need to see your mother.'**

'**uh…why?' she asked slowly.**

'**because I was with a friend today, and he crashed the car, into hers. Just figured we should pay the damages,' he lied, knowing it would be the only way for her to give him the location of wherever her mother happened to be.**

'**um, I finish in half an hour, if you can wait until then, I will drive you there myself, okay?' she said.**

'**okay, sounds great.'**

.. ..

Desmond could hear all around the building that there was a shootout in the process, and he wasn't sure exactly who it was between, all he could tell was whoever it was who was shooting, was an angry person, a person Hell bent on revenge.

He wasn't too concerned as he heard it going on, but when it started to get closer, once the bullets sounded like they were just outside this hallway, he started getting just a bit anxious.

He heard two shots go off before it was silent.

Until, that is, the door was kicked open and he saw a woman standing there.

She looked like one of those people from those action movies, standing in the doorway with guns and knives in her belt as well as the two guns in her hands, an angry look on her blood spattered face, her clothes covered in other people's blood.

Of course, it was Sasha being Sasha.

'hey, Desmond,' she said. 'you got kidnapped too, huh?'

It was some time later that the two of them were running through the hallways, Sasha having given Desmond a gun.

.. ..

'**hey,' Sasha said, walking into her apartment, seeing her friend lying on her couch. 'why are you here?'**

'**I was working for three days,' Madison said. 'and then I lost a patient. So I came here to crash,' she explained.**

'**right then,' Sasha sat down next to her. 'I was on the train home,' Sasha began. 'and this woman next to me, started raving to a man about how she was in an accident, and she had seen a woman, when she thought she was dying. An Egyptian Woman, and she just knew she had found her love, that they had always been and always would be in love,' Sasha trailed off.**

**Madison paused.**

'**okay, while that's great and everything for them, but what's your point?' she asked.**

'**my point is, remember that man I was telling you about?' Sasha said impatiently.**

'**if it has escaped your notice, I'll tell you again. I have been working for se- man? There's a man? You never mentioned a man! What man?' she asked.**

**The door of the apartment opened and closed. **

'**you're telling her about tall, dark handsome?' Megan asked, sitting down.**

'**you know?' Madison asked. 'this is like a rare event in the life of Sasha Kansa. A man.'**

'**I am not a shrew,' Sasha said. 'it's not that hard to believe.'**

'**oh, by the way, your daughter is downstairs, parking her car. She has two people with her. An insanely tall guy and an insanely tall girl,' Megan said.**

'**insanely tall guy?' Sasha asked.**

'**oh! Is it him?'**

'**it might be. They're gonna come up here and know we're talking about them,' she said as an excuse not to say anything more about it.**

'**so talk fast,' Madison said.**

'**well – don't say anything – but when I first looked at him...it kind of just felt right.'**

'**right?' Megan raised an eyebrow.**

'**shut up,' Sasha snapped.**

'**hey, I love a guy who doesn't love me. No judgment here,' Megan said.**

**They looked at Madison.**

'**the guy I love is barely in the country. I'm counting you the lucky one,' Madison said.**

'**Sasha Kansa, feels right about someone. Yay,' Madison smiled, hugging her.**

'**finally,' Megan joined in the hug.**

**At that moment, the door opened and three people walked in.**

'**uhh...why are you all hugging?' Zahara asked.**

'**bad day,' the three said in unison.**

'**bad day?' Zahara raised an eyebrow, knowing there was no way that her mother and her mother's two best friends were hugging because they had a bad day.**

'**almost died,' Sasha said.**

'**almost lost my job,' Megan lied.**

'**lost a patient,' Madison said.**

'**right,' Zahara said. 'mom, you remember Dragan, don't you?' she asked.**

'**Dragan...' she pretended to be thinking about it. 'from the plane? Same Dragan who has stalked me everywhere I go?' she gave a mischievous smirk at him.**

'**right,' Dragan smiled at her.**

**Madison and Megan looked at Sasha.**

'**nonchalance,' Megan said in Latin. 'nice.'**

'**shut up!' Sasha barked angrily.**

'**yeah, well, he's Tori's brother! Weird, huh?' Zahara said.**

'**Tori?' Sasha asked.**

'**yeah. You know her.'**

'**do I?'**

'**We've worked together for over a year.'**

'**don't think I do,' Sasha said.**

'**you've met her.'**

'**don't think I have.'**

'**like **_**five **_**separate times!'**

'**not ringing a bell.'**

**Dragan hid a smirk at his sister's shock. **

'**whatever,' Zahara sighed. 'mom, this is Tori, for the **_**sixth**_** time.'**

'**nice to meet you,' Sasha said. 'again.'**

**The door of the apartment opened and a man walked in.**

'**Sash,' he said. 'let's go. We're already running late. Nightingale and Cobra are in the car.'**

'**bye, mom,' Zahara said. 'when will I see you again?'**

'**three days,' Sasha said.**

'**if ever,' the man said.**

'**Serj!' Madison reprimanded. **

**He smiled and gave Madison a kiss. 'I'll see you in three days,' he promised her.**

'**see, you two could have just gotten a normal job like the rest of us,' Megan said.**

'**now where's the fun in that?' Sasha asked. 'Goodbye, Zahara,' she added, kissing her cheek. 'bahebak.'**

'_**And you're the first person I can say this and truly mean it: bahebak.'**_

_**'What?' he asked confused.**_

_**'It's Arabic for I love you.'**_

**Dragan and Sasha visibly flinched, both having a déjà vu moment. They both looked up, at the other one in surprise. **

**Madison, Megan, Serj, Zahara and Tori looked at one another.**

'**uhh, guys?' Megan said.**

'**hold that thought,' Sasha said to Serj, grabbing Dragan's arm and pulling him out to the hallway.**

'**did you-' they both began in unison.**

'**you go,' they began again.**

**They both looked at each other, studying each other.**

'**I remember your voice,' Dragan said. 'I remember loving your voice. Does that sound weird and stalkerish?'**

**She shook her head. 'I remember you. I remember seeing you on an Island. Running.'**

'**I remember holding you.'**

'**I remember kissing you.'**

'**I remember loving you,' they said in unison.**

**In a movement that was so familiar, they moved towards each other and kissed.**

_**'One: kiss me. I'm too weak to sit up and kiss you.'**_

_**'You're crying.'**_

_**'I know.'**_

'_**'What was the second thing?' **_

_**'We both know that I'll die here. And don't try to tell me I'm not. We both know it. So the second thing I want to ask you to do is, can you just hold me? Until I die?' **_

_**'You believe that you don't have a heart? And what's with 'the Ice Queen?''**_

_**'I know that's what everyone calls me behind my back. I may be heartless but I'm not stupid.'**_

_**'You're not heartless.'**_

_**'How would you know that?'**_

_**'Because a) you need a heart to live. And b) you need a heart to feel love and be loved.'**_

_**'Who would love someone as bitter as me?'**_

_**'Well, me for one.'**_

_**'I love you Sasha.'**_

_**'I love you too.'**_

_**'maybe next time we meet I'll be able to see you.'**_

'**uh huh,' Dragan said. 'definitely you. And I can definitely see you this time.'**

**Sasha smiled and wrapped her arms around him.**

'**I always knew you were beautiful,' he whispered into her ear.**

.. ..

Desmond wasn't entirely sure how such a small person could kick a door in with such force, but he didn't question Sasha at all as she ran forward to where Dragan was lying, unconscious.

'hey,' she said softly, and Desmond marveled at the tenderness she displayed around Dragan. 'hey, wake up.'

She lightly hit him, and he still didn't respond.

'bloody Hell,' she muttered, standing up and walking out of the room, to the room next to it.

'hey, what are you doing?' Desmond asked her.

Sasha ignored him as she walked back in with a long syringe.

'what's that?' Desmond asked as she thrust the syringe into Dragan's chest.

'adrenaline,' she muttered, pushing down on the syringe.

Dragan shot up, waking up instantly as the adrenaline entered his bloodstream.

'you okay?' Sasha asked him softly.

'yeah,' he said. 'you?'

'yeah,' she smiled, helping him up and passing him a gun. 'let's get going then.'

Dragan caught her arm suddenly.

'have I ever told you that you're beautiful?' he asked her.

Sasha rolled her eyes. 'oh, what, you can see now, can you?' she asked sarcastically. 'and, no, you haven't.'

'well you are.'

'you've never seen me before,' she reminded him.

'golden bronze skin,' he said. 'long black hair, dark brown, almost black eyes that have some kind of sadness in them. Three scars on your face, another on your neck, several more on your chest, legs and arms too, and your stomach.'

Sasha stared at him.

'smart ass.'

.. ..

'**we need to help everyone else see this,' Sasha said suddenly.**

**Dragan stopped playing with her hair. 'come again?'**

'**everyone else who was on that Island. All those people who loved. We need everyone to realize their previous life, if this is actually a life now,' she said. 'we need to find out who else was on that plane. And we need to get them to remember.'**

'**sounds good,' he smiled.**

.. ..

**Hope you all liked it, I sure as Hell liked writing it. Yay for Dragan/Sasha's reawakening. And yay for Dan being alive! And yay for Stacey too! And yay for a new chapter! And yay for this being my new fave word :) and yay for CHRISTMAS!**

**Merry Christmas all, have a great day.**

**Also, the reason the updates are a couple months apart is because I don't want to end this, it will be too sad!**

**Also, a poll on my authors page. Check it out.**

**Also, you should all check on my two new one shots :)**

**Reviews?**


End file.
